Bring Me To Life
by silverbellbaby
Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone & uses it to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time & rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late?AH. Rated 'MA' for violence/sex/language. Liason
1. Chapter 1

**This will be another dark story similar to my previous one 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson that was posted years ago. Thank you all that left reviews as well as the last chapter of the short story. I have this story all written/done as I wanted it completed before posting it like my previous story. This story will be longer than my other dark story as you requested. This will be an AH story featuring Liason and Lucky as the main characters. It will be rated 'MA' for violence, sex, and language. I wasn't sure how my first dark story would go considering it was my first time writing one. Being it received positive responses and you requested a longer one, it inspired me to write another one. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review and I will gladly answer them in a PM or in an Author's Note in the next update. Some chapters will be longer/shorter than others. Liason will have their HEA and they will be endgame, but it will take time getting there. There will be a lot of angst. There is mentions of rape and an actual rape scene in this story. I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter when that time comes so you can decide if you want to read that chapter or not. I had a few betas for this story, but in the end, all mistakes are my own. Some details/facts is not real/made up to fit with my story. I don't own any rights to the song title or the characters, but I do own this story. As for the posting schedule, it'll be on Tuesday's and Friday's. If it changes at all, I'll let you know. Happy reading.**

**Title: Bring Me To Life**

**Artist: Evanescence**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'MA' for violence/sex/language.**

**Few things to know: **

**Kate Howard and Sonny Corinthos don't know each other in this story like they did on the show.**

**Emily and Jason are not related.**

**Dante Falconeri and Sonny Corinthos are not related.**

**Chapter 1**

(Elizabeth and Lucky have been together for about two years. They first told the other 'I love you' a year into their relationship and soon after, they moved in together. She thought she had the best of both worlds: a wonderful boyfriend in Lucky and a great friend in Jason she could always laugh with. She and Jason have been friends forever and while she always considered him a friend, she didn't know what was truly in his heart: how much he loved her. Jason never said anything out of respect for her relationship with Lucky. Deep down, she knew she had feelings for Jason, but she always pushed them down as being with Lucky made her happy. What she didn't know was that Lucky's been noticing her growing bond with Jason and does not like it. What happens when your boyfriend doesn't like your friendship with a guy you've been friends with for years and you see nothing wrong with it? Elizabeth was about to find out.)

(Elizabeth is currently at work at 'The John Carter Art Center' in Port Charles. She's been a painter there for about five years and loves it there. She wouldn't call herself popular, but she had great friends there who she respected and enjoyed being around. One of her friends, Emily Quartermaine, is the same age as Elizabeth, who is twenty-five years old. They have been friends since after Elizabeth started her job there. Emily has worked there a little more than five years and had a talent of drawing as well as Elizabeth. Elizabeth hung out with her outside of work often and sometimes when Elizabeth was with Lucky. So far, Emily had nothing against Lucky as he's always been kind and respectful towards everyone at the art center. Emily was dating Dante Falconeri, who was a detective at the police station along with Lucky. Lucky and Dante became good friends being they worked together. They enjoyed going out for a beer or two and Emily and Elizabeth joined them sometimes. But the ladies admitted it was also nice to just have a girl's night. Another one of Elizabeth's friends, Abby Haver, was an artist as well. Elizabeth enjoyed her friendship with Abby, but she noticed the twenty-five year old girl tended to gossip whether it was about a good thing or bad thing. Abby liked to joke around, which tended to get her in trouble but for the most part, she meant well. She was currently dating Johnny O'Brien, who was in the mob like Jason and also the same age as well, 30. Johnny adored Abby, but he was learning the hard way that when you date someone who likes to gossip, that it can get you in trouble, especially when some innocent gossiping is about your friends. The boss of 'The John Carter Art Center' was Kate Howard. Although she can be bossy and determined she was well liked because when her workers did their job and worked well, she always complimented them, Elizabeth, Emily, and Abby always told her if there was an award for best woman boss who meant business but liked to have fun, Kate would win in a heartbeat)

(It is the afternoon and Elizabeth, Emily, and Abby are sitting on their stool with a paint brush in their hands looking at their drawings. Emily, who drew a picture of a mother feeding her toddler daughter, is debating whether to add to her project. Abby stares at her portrait, which consists of a teacher looking at her class. As for Elizabeth, she is just finishing her art picture and looks at it. She tilts her head and studies it, wondering if she's happy with the outcome or if she should start over. Abby looks at Elizabeth and laughs before speaking)

Abby: "Elizabeth, honey, if you look at that painting of yours any longer, your eyes are gonna get dizzy and you'll see two of it rather than one."

(Elizabeth turns away from her painting to look at Abby, who raises her eyebrows. Elizabeth deeply sighs before looking back at her design. Emily shakes her head at her friend and smiles)

Emily: "You're too hard on yourself, Lizzie. You know damn well you paint great pictures, so why do you doubt yourself every time?"

Liz: (deeply sighs) "You know me, Em. I'm never satisfied with my designs. I always feel they can be better."

Abby: "I'll say the same thing I said last time and the time before that and the times before that and…" (moves her hand in circles) "…well, you know what I mean." (shakes her head) "You have a great imagination and everyone in this place with half a brain can see that. Anyone who doesn't needs to get their head out of their ass."

(Elizabeth and Emily look at Abby and smile while shaking their heads. Abby shrugs and raises her hands)

Abby: "What? What'd I say?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Oh, Abby. There's never a dull moment in this place when you're here."

(Abby smirks as she nods her head in repliance)

Abby: "True."

(Emily looks at Elizabeth and points her brush in her direction as she speaks)

Emily: "So, where is Lucky taking you tonight?"

(Elizabeth looks at Emily and notices the paint brush in her face and looks at the brush and then back at Emily)

Liz: (chuckles) "Well, if I didn't have a paint brush pointed right in my face, I'd be more than happy to discuss it."

(Elizabeth tilts her head and Emily chuckles nervously before quickly lowering her brush)

Emily: "Sorry."

Liz: "Lucky thought we'd all go out to 'The Dug Out' and have a few drinks. We went out to eat last time, so we thought this time we'd go out with everyone."

Abby: "By 'everyone', do you mean all of us or anyone specific?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Yes, I meant everyone…all of us. We weren't sure where to go out, so we're open to suggestions."

Emily: "How about 'The Pier'? It just opened a few weeks ago and I heard it's pretty nice."

Abby: (eyes wide open) "Ooh! Yeah. Let's check it out. I'm in."

Liz: (smiles) "I'm in, too."

(Elizabeth puts her paint brush down. Abby and Emily look at their friend)

Emily: "Decided it's a keeper?"

Liz: (sighs) "Yeah, what the hell?" (smiles a little) "You two convinced me."

Abby: (smiles) "I love it. That's gotta be one of your best paintings yet."

(Elizabeth smiles appreciatively before looking at her portrait, which is a flower garden. She puts her brush down and brings her painting to the appraisal room so the person in charge can decide whether it's good enough to be sold. Elizabeth then goes back to her spot and puts her painting supplies away before getting her purse. When she's all ready, she looks at her friends)

Liz: "I'm assuming you'll be bringing Johnny and Dante with tonight?"

Emily: (nods) "Yep. Dante's been looking forward to trying out this new club, so he'll be a happy camper."

Abby: "Johnny may have to work a little bit late tonight, but I'm sure I can talk him into leaving early." (smiling)

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Okay, whatever you say. I'll call you two when Lucky and I are getting ready to head over there and we'll all meet up."

Emily: "Sounds good."

Abby: (smiling) "Clubbing here we come!"

(They all laugh before Elizabeth leaves for the day. When she gets home to her and Lucky's apartment, she calls out his name. A minute later, he comes out of the bedroom and smiles when he sees her)

Lucky: (smiles) "Hey, babe."

Liz: (smiles) "Hi."

(Lucky gives her a quick kiss. Afterwards, she puts her purse on the kitchen table and looks at him)

Liz: "Are we still going out tonight with everyone?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yep. Do you have any place in mind you wanted to go?"

Liz: "Well, the girls thought of 'The Pier', as it just opened so they wanted to check it out. I told them I'd call them later when we go."

Lucky: "That place is fine. I've been curious about it, as well."

Liz: (smiles) "Perfect! I don't want to stay out too late, though being it's a work night. I know it's only Thursday, but us women need our beauty sleep."

Lucky: (laughs) "Gotcha. Sounds good. Well, how about I make us something to eat before we get ready?"

Liz: (nods) "Sounds good."

(Lucky makes supper, which is chicken Alfredo. After they enjoy it, they get ready. Elizabeth calls Abby and Emily and lets them know the plan. As Lucky and Elizabeth finish getting ready, she puts on some makeup. She faces Lucky, who admired her outfit)

Lucky: (smiles) "I better keep a close eye on you. Being you look that good, someone might try to pick you up."

Liz: (giggles) "Well then I guess you better."

(Lucky gives Elizabeth a big kiss on the lips before they put on a light jacket. They get to the club and when they go in there's a fair amount of people in there. Lucky and Elizabeth look around before seeing their friends. They all chat for a while before Elizabeth asks Lucky if he wants a drink, which he says yes to and tells her what he wants. When she goes up to the bar, she orders drinks for her and Lucky. As she's waiting, she sees a guy go up to the bar and orders a drink as well. She looks at him with a surprised look)

Liz: "J-Jason?"

(The guy looks at her and smiles at her, revealing Jason)

Jason: (nods) "Hi, Elizabeth."

Liz: "Wh-What are you doing here?" (shakes her head) "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad to see you. I just didn't know you came here."

Jason: (shrugs) "I thought I'd come check it out. You know, being it's a new place and to see if it's any good."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, that's what we decided to do, too. Lucky and I and our friends are here."

Jason: (nods) "Sounds like you're having fun."

Liz: (smiles briefly) "Yeah. Do you want to come over and say hi? I'm sure Abby and Emily would like to see you. I'm sure O'Brien would like to see you, as well, considering you two work together. Besides, it's been a little while since I've seen you. How have you been?"

Jason: (shrugs) "That's okay. I'll see him at work tomorrow." (nods & smiles briefly) "I'm doing well. How is your painting job?"

Liz: (smiles a little) "Going good."

Jason: (smirks) "Still feel that the paintings that you draw aren't good enough?"

Liz: (confused) "H-How did you…?"

(Jason and Elizabeth look at each other before laughing. She shakes her head and smiles)

Liz: "You remembered."

Jason: (smiles tenderly) "I remember everything about you, Belle. I would never forget." (jokingly) "The good and the bad."

Liz: (tilts her head & smiles) "Ha-ha. Funny man."

Jason: (smiles) "I try."

Liz: "Being I haven't seen you for awhile, I was beginning to wonder if we still had a friendship."

(Jason looks at Elizabeth, who looks down a little sad. He lifts her chin up with the tips of his fingers so she's looking at him in the eyes)

Jason: "I could _never_ forget about you, Belle. You're one of the best relationships I've ever had. Actually now that I think about it, you're the best one I have."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows jokingly) "Relationship, huh?"

(Jason looks at her and shakes his head and rolls his eyes)

Jason: "Well, you know what I mean."

Liz: (giggles) "Yeah, I do. I was just teasing you."

Jason: (chuckles) "You always did enjoy doing that, Belle."

(Elizabeth smiles as she looks down and briefly closes her eyes. She speaks in a low vice, but still loud enough so Jason can hear her)

Liz: "You still call me that." (nervously)

(Jason lifts her face again and looks at her tenderly)

Jason: (shakes his head) "I will never stop."

(Jason looks down a little nervously before meeting with Elizabeth's eyes)

Jason: "Do you hate that name?"

Liz: (confused) "The nickname you have for me?" (smiles) "I love the name 'Belle'. You're the only person who has ever called me that. And to be honest, you're the only person I want calling me that."

Jason: (chuckles softly) "Yeah, that has always been my special name for you."

Liz: "Do you mind my nickname for you?"

Jason: (chuckles a little) "Not at all. I admit it puts a smile on my face when you call me it."

Liz: (jokingly) "So if I call you it a lot, you won't get annoyed?"

Jason: (shakes his head & smiles) "You can call me 'Jay' anytime you want. You're the only want I want calling me that, as well."

Liz: (chuckles) "Sounds like a plan."

(As Lucky is chatting with the gang, he looks over at the bar and sees Elizabeth talking with a guy and when he gets a better look, notices its Jason. He gets an annoyed look on his face and scoffs a little. Dante looks at Lucky and notices he looks angry about something and taps him on the shoulder)

Dante: "Hey, man, are you okay?"

(Lucky turns his head to face Dante and puts a smile on his face for his friend)

Lucky: "Yeah, I'm fine."

(Dante looks at the bar to see Elizabeth chatting with someone. Dante points in Elizabeth's direction)

Dante: "Who's that she's talking to? Kinda hard to tell from here."

(As Lucky is looking in Jason's direction, he speaks)

Lucky: "Jason Morgan."

(Dante can tell Lucky looks a little bothered when he says Jason's name)

Dante: "I take it he's not one of your favorite people?"

(Lucky looks at Dante with a puzzled look)

Lucky: "What do you mean?"

Dante: (chuckles softly) "You're not looking too happy with your girl talking to him. Does he have a thing for her or something?"

Lucky: (shrugs) "They've been friends for awhile, but I just get the feeling he cares more for her than he's letting on."

(Dante pats Lucky on the shoulder)

Dante: "Well, you don't have to worry being she's going out with you."

Lucky: (under his breath) "Yeah, right."

(Lucky briefly smiles at Dante before going to Elizabeth. When he gets to her, he puts his arms around her)

Lucky: "Hey, babe."

Liz: (to Lucky) "Oh, hi, babe." (chuckles) "Sorry I haven't brought our drinks over yet. I ordered them but then saw Jason and we started talking."

Lucky: (nods) "I can see that."

(Lucky looks at Jason and nods)

Lucky: "Morgan."

Jason: (nods) "Spencer. I can see all of you are having a good time at this new place."

Lucky: (shrugs) "Yeah, it's not bad." (to Liz) "You ready?"

(Just then the bartender gives Elizabeth their drinks which she thanks him for and pays him)

Liz: "I'll see you later, Jason."

Jason: (smiles a little) "You can count on it."

(As Lucky leads Elizabeth back to their friends, he gives Jason an angry look. Jason just stands there and takes a drink of his Bud Light. When Elizabeth and Lucky reach their friends, they all speak)

Abby: "There you are! We thought you abandoned us!"

Emily: (rolls her eyes) "Never mind her. You ready to party?"

Liz: (smiles) "Sure."

(After a few hours of chatting and drinking, Elizabeth looks at Lucky, who looks like he's wasted. She worriedly speaks to him)

Liz: "H-Hey, Lucky? Maybe you should stop. It looks like you've had a little too much."

(Lucky looks at his girlfriend and rolls his eyes and is clearly having trouble standing straight)

Lucky: "Why? So you can go back to your little buddy Jason?"

(Elizabeth leans back a little, surprised by his rudeness)

Liz: (shakes his head) "No. Why would you say something like that?"

Lucky: (drunkenly) "I saw the way you were looking at him, Elizabeth."

Liz: "Lucky, Jason and I are only friends."

(Abby laughs in repliance)

Abby: "I take it one guy isn't enough for you?"

(Elizabeth looks at Abby, who is clearly drunk as well. Johnny looks at his girlfriend in disapproval. He wasn't happy with the fact that his girl was talking about his boss like that. He knew Jason may not have been well liked, but he felt she could have at least worded her sentence differently or not have said her comment at all. Granted, Johnny was in the mob and it might have felt a little weird at times that there were two detectives on the scene and a mob employee at the bar. But to all three of the guys, in their personal lives, things weren't really strange between them. But Johnny knew the two detectives would behave differently if the business part came into some trouble and it involved the PCPD. Johnny shook his head at Abby)

Johnny: "Abby, I think you've had too much to drink as well." (to everyone) "How about we call it a night?"

Emily: (nods) "I agree."

Dante: (nods) "Yeah, I think we've all had enough fun for one night." (to Emily) "I'll take you home being I brought you here."

Emily: (smiles) "Thanks, baby."

(Johnny leads an angry Abby out of the club. Elizabeth tries to help Lucky out to their car)

Liz: "Why did you make that comment about me and Jason?"

Lucky: (laughs) "I was just kidding. You know me, Lizzie. Sometimes I drink too much and I say things I don't mean. Sorry."

(Elizabeth helps Lucky into the passenger side before she gets in and starts the car. She looks at Lucky, who's passed out. She shakes her head)

Liz: (sighs) "He's right about one thing. When he's had too much to drink, he does things he shouldn't be doing. Oh well. He'll be better tomorrow. He'll have one hell of a hangover in the morning." (raises her eyebrows) "That's what he gets for drinking too much. Hopefully the others weren't too pissed." (scoffs lightly) "As for Abby, she doesn't know when to shut her mouth sometimes."

(A smile creeps up on Elizabeth's face)

Liz: "The one good thing about tonight was running into Jay again."

(Elizabeth shakes her head and smiles before leaving the club to go home)

**Chapter 1 Done**

**I hope you liked the first chapter. This is only the beginning, so things will definitely get more interesting. Thank you to those who review/follow/favorite. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites so far. It is greatly appreciated. I enjoy hearing your thoughts on the story. I don't own GH or the song, but do own the plot.**

**Title: Bring me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'MA' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 2**

(Elizabeth is lying in bed fully awake. She turns her head to see Lucky sleeping next to her. She sighs deeply as she thinks back to the previous night at the get together she had with Lucky and their friends. Elizabeth knew Abby had a tendency of going overboard with having fun at clubs. She loved Abby, but she didn't like when Abby acted out of control. Abby was always remorseful the next day and ended up convincing her friend she would do better. As for Lucky, that's where she was surprised. Lucky has always been loving towards her, so she didn't understand why Lucky got jealous of Jason. Elizabeth could have been misreading the situation and maybe Lucky wasn't jealous. But the way Lucky acted last night, he had never acted that way before. At least to her knowledge anyway. Lucky has always been outgoing and she loved that about him. But there was something about last night that made her feel uneasy. She couldn't put her finger on it)

(A smile spread across her face when she remembered Jason. It felt like forever since she last saw him. She doesn't remember exactly how long, but she knew that she missed her friend. No matter how she was feeling, whether she was in a bad mood or not, seeing Jason always put a smile on her face. She had to admit that it made her feel good to see him again. She knew he had his own life and the business he ran with Sonny and she knew better than to ask him what that entailed, but she had her suspicions. She knew he hurt people or something like that. But the way he was around her, she believed he wouldn't intentionally hurt them unless there was a good reason. She didn't know when she'd see Jason again, but she privately hoped it'd be soon. She went back again to Lucky's drunken comment about Jason. She figured when a person's drunk, they say things they don't mean. But then Abby brought it up. She was angry with Abby because it felt like she was encouraging Lucky. Johnny could even tell that Abby was taking it too far. When that girl had too many drinks in her system, she said almost anything. She hated playing favorites, but she admitted she had a better time with Emily when they'd go out to clubs. Emily was more responsible and knew when to stop drinking. That's why her and Dante were a perfect fit. He was a cop, so he also knew when enough was enough. Dante and Emily have been going out just over three years. They haven't taken the next step yet in moving in together. But what Emily didn't know is Dante was gonna ask her to in the next few days. As for Johnny and Abby, they have been dating a little over a year and while he loved her and she felt the same way, he wasn't quite convinced that she was mature enough to handle possibly moving in together. Abby had a tendency of being messy at her apartment and Johnny was a bit of a neat freak. He admitted to Elizabeth that he thought of breaking up with her, but Abby had a fire about her and her passion for things that kept reeling him in)

(Elizabeth looks at the clock next to the bed, which showed 7 a.m. She softly groans as she gets out of bed. She didn't bother waking up Lucky being he didn't have to work until ten that morning. She knew he'd have one hell of a hangover, but she shook her head that it'd be his own damn fault for drinking so much)

(She takes a quick shower before getting dressed in her favorite blue satin skirt and black flowery shirt and two inch blue heels. After she applied makeup she goes to her jewelry box and picks out a heart shaped diamond necklace. That necklace has always been her favorite. Lucky always wondered what was so special about it, but she lied and told him her mother gave it to her when she was a teenager. She wondered to herself why she lied about the necklace, but deep down she knew why. Jason Morgan gave her that necklace. When Elizabeth asked him why he got her something so expensive, he told her his grandmother told him to give it to a 'special' friend and he chose Elizabeth. At first, Elizabeth said it was beautiful but she couldn't accept it being it was so valuable. Jason insisted she take it and said he wanted her to have something to remember him by. After she accepted it and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him, he privately remembered what his grandmother really said about the necklace, which was to give it to the woman he loved. That woman was Elizabeth Webber. He's loved her for as long as he could remember, but didn't want to interfere in her relationship with Lucky. Without Elizabeth ever knowing it, she has always had Jason's heart)

(When Elizabeth goes to sit down at her desk and looks at her reflection in the mirror, she smiles as she admired her necklace. She closes her eyes and feels a set of hands on her shoulders. She quickly opens her eyes and feels the set of hands massage her shoulders before gently caressing her face. She turns her head around, wondering whose soft and warm hands they belonged to. The person bends down and looks at her passionately, revealing Jason. She looks at him with a surprised look, but his tender eyes and smile across his face assures her she's safe and she smiles. As Jason starts kissing her neckline and moves to the other side of her neck, she moans softly and whispers his name. Jason slowly turns her body sideways and places a tender kiss on her cheek before moving to her rosy red lips. At first, the kiss is soft and sweet, but quickly turns passionate. Just as things get more intense, Elizabeth opens her eyes quickly and her body shakes and she looks in the mirror and notices her hand on the necklace Jason gave her. She quickly looks to the bed to see a sleeping Lucky quietly snoring. She swallows hard as she realizes it was just a dream she had about Jason. She shakes her head. _Why the hell would I be having a dream about Jason_, she wonders to herself? Especially a dream like that? That was the first time she's ever had a dream like that. Although she couldn't help but admit to herself she enjoyed it. She quickly puts it out of her mind as she gets up from her chair and goes to the kitchen. She has a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal while watching a little bit of the morning news before she finished getting ready for work. She turns off the TV and gets a light jacket on before grabbing her purse and keys and heads out the door, locking it. When she gets to work, she sees Emily and Kate Howard already there)

Liz: (chuckles softly) "My, you two are here early. Kate I'd expect being she runs this place, but Em…"

(Elizabeth looks at her friend mysteriously before Emily shrugs her shoulders while putting her hands up)

Emily: "What? What'd I do?"

Liz: "You're here early on a Friday. Don't you usually have breakfast with Dante before you two go to work?"

Emily: (smirks) "Oh, that's one way of putting it."

Liz: (puzzled) "Huh?"

Kate: (sarcastically) "Think about it, Webber."

(Elizabeth then realizes what they mean and she gets a grossed out look on her face and she briefly closes her eyes)

Liz: (groans) "Great, now I'm gonna have that image of you and Dante in the sack in my head all day."

Emily: (raises her eyebrows) "If you want, I could draw you a picture of our night together."

(Elizabeth gives her friend a look before Emily laughs hard. Kate shakes her head before going to her office. All of a sudden, she stops right before she enters the door and turns around and looks at Elizabeth)

Kate: "Oh, by the way, Webber, that picture you drew yesterday about the garden…."

(Elizabeth looks at her boss a little nervously)

Liz: "Yeah?"

Kate: (smiles) "Absolutely great."

(Elizabeth can't help but smile when she hears that)

Liz: "Really? I'm glad you liked it."

Kate: (winks) "You knew I would." (to Emily) "Great job as well. I've already got potential buyers for the two of them."

Emily: (happily) "Awesome!"

(Emily and Elizabeth smile at each other, proud of their accomplishment. All of a sudden, Elizabeth looks at Emily)

Liz: (confused) "Have you seen Abby?"

(Elizabeth looks at her watch)

Liz: "It's 8 a.m."

Emily: (rolls her eyes) "That girl…when she has too much to drink, she usually over sleeps."

Liz: "Yeah, but you know full well Kate doesn't like that."

Emily: "Last time she drank that much, she came in right about…"

(Emily gets interrupted by a set of running footsteps coming into the building, revealing Abby. Abby quickly goes to her spot)

Emily: (to Liz) "…now." (snickering)

(As Abby is putting her purse down and takes off her light jacket, she looks at her friends with an apologetic look)

Abby: "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe I'm late!"

Emily: (shakes her head) "No, you're not late."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "But almost." (shakes her head) "Girl, one of these times Kate is gonna have your head on a silver platter."

(Abby looks at them with a guilty look before smirking)

Abby: "Eh, she loves me."

Kate: (from her office) "Abby Haver, in my office."

(Abby looks at Emily and Elizabeth with a worried look)

Abby: "Oh, shit."

Emily & Liz: "Told ya."

(Abby nervously goes into Kate's office where Kate tells her to sit down and Kate closes the door behind her. Emily and Elizabeth look at each other, wondering what's being said. In the office, Kate sits down at her desk and puts her elbows on the edge of her desk and her hands against her cheeks)

Kate: "For the past couple of months, I've noticed you come in exactly at 8am or slightly after. You _do_ know what time each morning to come here, correct?"

Abby: (nervously) "Yes, ma'am."

Kate: "You know full well when someone does a great painting, I compliment them."

Abby: (nods nervously) "Yes."

Kate: "At the beginning when you first started here up until the last couple of months, I noticed a change in your paintings, Miss Haver."

Abby: (nods) "Okay."

Kate: "You've done great in the beginning, but lately, your work has been suffering. Not only are you almost always late coming to work lately, but your paintings haven't been the best."

(Abby looks at Kate with a confused look)

Abby: "Really? I-I thought they were good."

Kate: (sighs) "You know your job goes by the amount of paintings you sell, correct?"

Abby: (nods) "Yes, ma'am."

Kate: "Well, in the last few months, you haven't received any potential buyers the way Emily and Elizabeth have."

(Abby looks at her boss, trying to figure out where she's going with this conversation)

Abby: "What are you saying? Are you firing me?"

Kate: (sighs deeply) "Not yet. I know how hard it can be to get inspired sometimes. Everyone goes through that. So here's what I will do. I will give you one month to find inspiration so you can create great art again. You will still come here every weekday at exactly 8am and not a minute after. I will reevaluate your job performance as well as your potential tardiness after the month is done. Understood?"

(Abby has a sad look on her face as she quietly nods. Kate nods her head in repliance and tells Abby she's free to go back to her post and continue working. Abby gets up from her chair and as Kate is going back to her work at her desk, Abby leaves the office and when she closes the door behind her, she gets an angry look on her face)

Abby: "Bitch."

(Abby goes back to her post and sits down. Elizabeth and Emily ask her if she's okay, but she forcefully smiles and says she's fine. The ladies can tell something happened, but they know not to press the matter. At lunchtime, Elizabeth goes to Subway for something quick to eat. As she's in line ordering what she wants, she notices Jason walk in the little restaurant and smiles and waves at him, which he does back. When she finishes ordering, she goes to a table to sit down and eat. After a few minutes, Jason finishes ordering and pays for his food and goes to Elizabeth)

Jason: "Mind if I join you?"

(Elizabeth looks up and sees Jason and smiles at him)

Liz: "Of course not. Sit down, Morgan."

Jason: (laughs) "Okay."

(After he sits down and they eat for a few minutes, they take a break from their food and look at each other)

Liz: "How have you been? I don't see you as much right now."

Jason: "Yeah, sorry about that. Sonny had me go on a business trip to Spain to handle some things. I just finished last night when I saw you at the club. I've been craving Subway for awhile so thought I'd stop in."

Liz: (laughs) "Me, too! I've been bringing my lunch to work, but thought I'd come here this time. I'm glad I ran into you."

Jason: (nods) "Me, too. I miss you."

Liz: (smiles) "I miss you, too. I love Lucky, don't get me wrong, but I missed hanging with my buddy." (referring to Jason)

Jason: (smiles) "I'm always here for you, Belle."

Liz: (shakes her head & smiles) "You're the sweetest friend I could ever ask for, Jay."

(Jason looks down at her hands and wants so badly to touch them with his. But he knows it would not be appropriate considering she's with someone else. He looks up at her face and notices her necklace. He has a big grin on his face, which she notices)

Liz: "What? What's so funny?"

Jason: (shakes his head & chuckles) "Nothing."

Liz: "No, tell me, Morgan."

Jason: "Nothing. It's just…well, I saw the necklace you're wearing."

(Elizabeth looks down and picks up part of the necklace and smiles as she admires it)

Liz: "Of course I'd wear it." (looking at Jason) "My best friend gave it to me years ago and I know how special it is being it's from your grandmother."

(Jason looks at her nervously)

Jason: "I'm, uh, I'm surprised Lucky hasn't said anything about it considering it's from me."

Liz: "Well, actually, he doesn't know that it is from you."

Jason: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Liz: (sighs) "I know how Lucky would feel if he saw me wearing a necklace a guy friend gave me, so I told him my grandmother gave it to me. I want to be able to wear it whenever I want without Lucky getting mad and I'm sure he would if he knew who gave it to me." (shrugs) "I guess I understand because if he wore something a friend of his gave him, who happened to be another woman, I'd probably be mad, too."

Jason: (whispers) "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm guessing if Lucky found out it was from me, he wouldn't like that."

Liz: (smiles proudly) "But I love the necklace so much." (guiltily) "Although I still feel bad about accepting it since it looks so exquisite." (sighs) "Jay, I love it, don't get me wrong, but this necklace, it almost looks like a type of necklace you'd give your girlfriend." (puzzled) "How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

(Jason looks at her with a shocked look and stutters a little. He looks down and quietly sighs. _Damn_, he thinks to himself. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? How could he tell her that the reason he doesn't have a girlfriend was because he was waiting for her? He knew Lucky and she have been together for a long time, but he couldn't help but wish Belle was his. He's always felt he was the better man for her, not Lucky Spencer. He knew he should find someone. Hell, he knew it wouldn't be hard to find someone. He was sure there were plenty of women who would love to have a chance with him. But the thing was, he didn't want anyone else. He never has. There's always been one woman he loved, one woman he wanted to be with forever and she was sitting across from him. But, as long as Lucky Spencer was in the picture, he knew it'd never happen)

Liz: "Jay, hello? Are you okay?"

(Jason quickly shakes his head before looking at Elizabeth. Her beautiful, flawless face and sweet, plump lips. He stared at her lips for what felt like an eternity before he finally looked up at her and chuckles softly)

Liz: (chuckles) "Are you okay, Jay?"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Liz: (smiles a little) "Oh yeah? About what?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "Nothing important."

(_Oh yeah, nothing important_, he thinks to himself. He didn't want to do much to Elizabeth, except just take her right there, right now and kiss every inch of her body with his mouth and let his tongue linger on parts of her body that he bet Spencer didn't even realize he could touch. Feel her soft skin with his hands and tear off her clothes and make wild, passionate love to her for hours. He would love to take her in his arms and love her the way she deserved to be. Jason softly scoffs as he knows that would never happen and he was almost positive that Lucky has never treated her that way, loved her the way she deserved. Fuck, he figured that if Lucky didn't, she wouldn't be this happy to see Jason when they saw each other. He knew that Elizabeth would never be unfaithful to Lucky, but Jason admitted to himself that he would gladly take a bullet or something to that extreme to feel her warm, creamy, soft skin next to his. Shit, he knew he needed to stop with these damn thoughts he's been having because if he didn't, he'd go fucking crazy. Just thinking about these sexual thoughts of Belle was making him hard in the cock)

(He swallowed hard and he knew that she was wondering why he was getting so sweaty on his face and why he was looking so nervous. He shakes his head nervously and attempts to control himself by grabbing his Coke and taking a drink of it. He knew he needed to block the thoughts because it would never happen. His fantasy of being with the one woman who didn't even know she held his heart would never come true. He privately admitted to himself many times that while she's unlike any woman he's ever known, he would gladly give his life for her. He would take a bullet to the heart or the brain or anywhere in his body if it meant keeping her safe or making sure she was never in any pain by any means. He could have any girl he wants, he knew that. There were women around him all the time giving him sexy, seductive smiles and it was clear they wanted him, but he always rejected them because in his heart, it would've felt like he was cheating on Belle if he tried something with them. He knew it technically wouldn't be cheating being they weren't together, but in his mind, body, spirit, and his heart, they all belonged to Belle)

(He shakes his head to stop these crazy thoughts when he sees her staring at him with a mysterious face. She just chuckles softly. Elizabeth studies her friend's facial expressions. Whatever he's thinking, it must be something big if he keeps drifting away to another time or another place. She sighs before she and Jason goes back to their food)

(Lucky decides to take his lunch break. He gets his jacket and gets up from his seat at his desk, which Dante notices)

Dante: "What's up, man?"

Lucky: "I think that today I'll go to Subway for lunch. I know I usually eat here, but I've been craving a roast beef sub with everything on it."

Dante: (licks his lips) "Oooh, that sounds good."

Lucky: (laughs) "Yeah, it does. You want to come with?"

Dante: (shakes his head) "As much as I'd love to, I'm meeting Emily for a quick bite at 'Wendy's."

Lucky: (chuckles) "You don't know what you're missing, dude."

Dante: (raises his eyebrows) "Oh trust, me I will be eating there _very_ soon."

(They both laugh before Lucky leaves. As he walks to the door at Subway, he quickly stops when he sees Elizabeth with Jason. He studies them together and notices them laughing as they're eating. He starts to get an angry look on his face. He wants so badly to go to Jason and beat him to a bloody pulp and yell at Elizabeth, but he decides not to as he doesn't wanna cause a scene. He leaves the Subway restaurant and as he's walking to his car, he angrily curses under his breath at first before shouting out loud)

Lucky: "Damn it! Elizabeth, you fucking bitch! Jason, get your own damn girlfriend, you asshole!"

(Lucky angrily kicks at his driver's side tires before moving on to the top of his car door and slaps it)

Lucky: "What the fuck does Morgan have that I don't?! He's a damn mob enforcer who kills people for a living! Would it turn her on if I did that?!"

(Lucky angrily opens his car door and slams it shut before starting the car and looks in the direction of the Subway restaurant before storming away)

**Chapter 2 Done**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see, we're getting into Lucky's anger toward Jason and Elizabeth's friendship and he is not happy about it. Please kindly review. Thanks for reading/reviewing! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those that take the time to review/follow/favorite. Here is the next update.**

**Title: Bring me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'MA' for violence, sex, and language.**

**Chapter 3**

(At the police station, Lucky is going through some old files in the file room when his mind wanders back to his lunch break and his surprising sighting of Jason and Elizabeth at Subway. They were sitting together, laughing and eating unaware of his presence outside. He shakes his head angrily)

Lucky: "Why the hell is Elizabeth hanging out with Morgan, anyway? She has her own friends and family. Besides, he kills people for a living. Is she attracted to that type of danger?" (scoffs) "If she knew what was good for her, she'd stay the hell away from Morgan."

(As Lucky is going through more files, his mind wanders again and he thinks out loud)

Lucky: "The way Morgan was acting around Elizabeth at the club and Subway, it looked like he has feelings for her." (scoffs) "I wouldn't be surprised. You would think he had no problems getting women so why does he need mine?"

(As he shakes his head to break his thoughts he goes back to his files in the file cabinet. He looks confused when a folder catches his eye)

Lucky: (puzzled) "What the….?"

(He takes a closer look at the file and notices the name it belongs to)

Lucky: "El-Elizabeth Webber? What the hell? Why would Elizabeth have a file in here?"

(He takes out the file from the cabinet to get a closer look at it. As he's looking at it, he still looks confused)

Lucky: "This file is ten years old. What…Why the hell would she have a file in here from when she was fifteen years old?" (shakes his head) "This doesn't make any sense."

(Lucky raises his head and thinks out loud)

Lucky: (shakes his head) "She never mentioned anything that happened when she was around that age."

(Lucky looks forward and thinks out loud again)

Lucky: "I wonder what happened? Let's take a look."

(Just as Lucky is about to open the folder again, he hears the door to the file room open. Lucky quickly closes the file and shoves it back in the cabinet and slams it shut and sees who comes in, revealing Dante. Dante looks at him mysteriously)

Lucky: "H-Hey, Dante. What's up?"

Dante: (chuckles) "I could be asking you that same question. Something in the file cabinet catch your eye?"

(Lucky quickly looks at the file cabinet before turning back to Dante and chuckles nervously)

Lucky: "Nah. Mac asked me to look up an old file for one of the cases I'm working on. I thought I saw something, but I was wrong."

Dante: (tilts his head) "So what was with slamming the drawer shut like that?"

Lucky: (chuckles nervously) "Oh. I was just caught a little off guard by the door to this room opening. I guess you just scared me a little."

Dante: (laughs) "Yeah, that door tends to shut hard. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you."

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No worries, man. It's all good. Speaking of this room, what brings you by? Anything I can help you with?"

(Dante walks to Lucky)

Dante: (shakes his head) "Oh no, man. You're fine. Mac just asked me to look up a file on the Stark Business. I guess he senses something fishy."

Lucky: (raises his eyebrows) "Something illegal?"

Dante: "The way he's making it sound, possibly. So, about last night, did you have fun at 'The Pier'?" (chuckles softly) "I'm guessing you did considering the amount of alcohol you consumed."

Lucky: (groans) "Don't remind me. Let's just say I paid the price the next few hours after I got home." (chuckles) "Thankfully, Elizabeth was there to help me get home."

Dante: (jokingly) "Well, she kinda had to be considering you came in the same car." (laughs) "I'm guessing you're glad you didn't have to work so early this morning?"

Lucky: (nods) "Oh yeah. How are things going for you and Emily, by the way?"

Dante: (nods & smiles) "Good. We've been seeing each other a little over three years and even though she's never said it, I think she's ready to take the next step: moving in together. So the other day, I had my apartment key copied. I'm planning on giving it to her tonight when we go out for supper."

Lucky: (smiles & nods) "I'm sure she'll love that." (jokingly) "I'm sure she's been waiting a long time for this even though she hasn't given you any hints."

(Dante raises his eyebrows and nods quickly)

Dante: "Oh, she's been giving me hints. As a matter of fact, she's been hinting the last couple of months."

Lucky: (laughs) "Oh really?"

Dante: "You know how women are and how subtle they can be when dropping hints."

Lucky: (scoffs) "Ain't that the truth? Well, you'll have to let me know how it goes."

Dante: (nods) "Will do. Hey, by the way, did you enjoy Subway for lunch?" (smiles) "Man, I'm jealous. I haven't been able to make it there lately, but I'm hoping to go there in the next few days."

(Lucky turns away from Dante and looks annoyed and angrily shakes his head before giving Dante a forced smile)

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No, I didn't get to eat there. It was too crowded and too many people there. I'll try get there tomorrow for lunch."

Dante: "So far, Emily and I don't have plans so maybe I'll join you."

Lucky: (nodding) "Sounds good."

(As Dante gets his folder that he needs out of the cabinet, he pats Lucky on the shoulder before exiting the room. Lucky scoffs and shakes his head)

Lucky: "I would've eaten there if Elizabeth and Morgan weren't there. Fuck, does he have to be everywhere I want to go? As for their so called 'friendship', I don't like it. He can make his own goddamned friends. With the kind of business he's in, he is able to."

(Lucky's face starts to turn red as he thinks out loud)

Lucky: "I think it's time I have a little chat with her on her choice of friends." (shakes his head) "I'll tell you one thing, if I have anything to say about it, she won't be his friend after tonight." (breathes deeply) "You may think you're friends with her now, Morgan, but after I get through with her, you'll lose that friendship."

(Lucky turns off the light and leaves the file room. At 'The John Carter Art Center', Elizabeth and Emily are busy painting away, whereas Abby is angrily looking at her drawing. Damn it, she thinks to herself. How the hell am I supposed to get inspired, especially with the pressures of that bitch Kate Howard? Does she think I can just draw a perfect painting out of thin air? I think I do just fine at my drawings. But of course, little Miss Perfect doesn't think so. Maybe I should just cut my losses and find a different place to work where I'll actually be appreciated. Abby sighs. She already knew the answer to that, though. Kate Howard is pretty much the biggest art designer and most popular in the state. So, Abby knew she wouldn't find work anywhere else. Kate said she was getting worse. Chances are, if Abby applied elsewhere, Kate wouldn't give her a very good recommendation. Abby would be screwed. So whether Abby liked it or not, she was stuck here. It pissed her off that her friends were doing great and she wasn't. She could try another profession, but if she were honest, she didn't want another profession. She grew up loving to draw and paint and didn't want to give that up. But she knew damn well if she didn't start painting like she used to, she would be out of the job she's currently at. She puts her paintbrush down and sighs deeply, causing Emily and Elizabeth to look at her)

Emily: (concerned) "Is everything okay?"

Liz: (worriedly) "You look angry about something."

Abby: (sighs) "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Liz: "Of course we're worried, girl. We're here for you."

Emily: "Talk to us."

(Abby deeply sighs and shakes her head)

Abby: "Let's just say if I don't get some inspiration soon, I'll be done here."

Emily: (leans back a little) "What are you talking about?"

Liz: "Did Kate say something to you in her office when she spoke to you?"

Abby: (scoffs) "Oh yeah. She had stuff to say to me, alright. Basically, what I'm drawing is worthless and if I don't improve, I'm done. I've been here for how long and just like that, she's gonna fire my ass."

Emily: (hopeful sigh) "I'm sure she didn't mean it the way it sounded, Abby."

(Abby gives Emily a glare)

Abby: "Were you in the office with Kate and I when she told me this? The last time I checked, it was just me and her in there."

(Emily looks at Abby in amazement that she would be so rude like that when she's just trying to help)

Emily: "Okay, no I wasn't in there with you, but I know Kate wouldn't just fire you. You're a good artist."

Liz: (nods) "She's right, Abby. You've been here long enough and she wouldn't fire you unless she felt your work was suffering."

Abby: (scoffs & rolls her eyes) "I guess to her it is."

Liz: "What did she say exactly?"

Abby: (scoffs) "What the fuck does it matter, Elizabeth? The main thing she said was that if I don't get inspired in the next month, I'm done."

Emily: (sincerely) "Do you want us to talk to her for you? We can."

Abby: (rolls her eyes at Emily) "What's that gonna accomplish? She has her mind made up."

Liz: "You had inspiration before. Abby, I'm sure you can get it again."

(Abby glares at her two friends)

Abby: "You mean like you two got?"

(Emily and Elizabeth look at her and lean back in shock)

Emily: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Liz: "Abby, no one is perfect at drawings."

Abby: (raises her eyebrows) "Not according to the perfect Kate Howard. According to her, you two have been drawing so well you have potential buyers or already have buyers for your portraits. Versus me, I haven't had any in months. So forgive me if I'm not as optimistic as you two are."

(Before Emily or Elizabeth can respond to Abby's comments, she decides to take her afternoon break. Emily and Elizabeth face each other)

Emily: "Did you know about any of this?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. You?"

Emily: (shakes her head) "Me, either. I know Kate told you and me we had potential buyers, but I guess I just assumed Abby was doing good as well."

Liz: (shrugs) "I thought so, too."

Emily: "Maybe Abby will let us help her, you know, to get inspired."

Liz: (sighs) "Em, I would love to help, but you know Abby. She won't want help."

(Emily sighs in defeat)

Emily: "Yeah, I know. Hopefully, she gets inspired so she won't get fired."

Liz: (eyes wide open) "Oh trust me, if she doesn't, all hell will break loose."

(After work, Elizabeth realizes she needs to put gas in her navy blue blazer and drives it to the nearest gas station. While she's pumping gas, she sees a motorcycle pull up next to her. The guy climbs off his motorcycle and Elizabeth can't help but smile as she recognizes the guy. As he takes the cap off his gas tank, he picks up the handle and puts the nozzle into the tank and watches as the dollar amount rises)

Liz: "Not even gonna say hello?"

(Jason turns his head in the direction of the voice. When he sees Elizabeth, a big smile spreads across his face)

Jason: "Hi." (apologetically) "I didn't see you there or I would've said 'hi'."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "It's okay. I'm just teasing."

Jason: "You do like to tease."

Liz: "Hey!" (laughs) "Only when necessary, Morgan." (smiles) "What are you up to, Jay?"

(Jason pats the seat on his bike before looking back at Elizabeth)

Jason: "Just finished with work for the day so I thought I'd get some fresh air and go for a ride. You?"

Liz: "Finished work for the day, as well. Figured I'd fill up my tank before heading home."

(Jason nods. Elizabeth looks around nervously before speaking)

Liz: "W-Where are you riding at?"

(Jason looks at her and can tell she's interested in riding with him but tries not to show it. He chuckles softly)

Jason: "By the bridge."

(Elizabeth's eyes widen with anticipation. Although she tries to fight it, a small smile appears. She clears her throat nervously)

Liz: "That's cool."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "You loved it there when we went there years ago." (chuckles) "You couldn't get enough of it: the fresh air, the wind against your face and the way your hair blew against the breeze. You had fun on my bike." (smiles a little) "I enjoyed having you with me."

(Elizabeth quietly nods. As she's looking at his bike, she fights the urge to ask Jason what she really wants. As Elizabeth's tank is full so she slowly puts the nozzle back on the machine and closes her cover that's against her blazer. As Jason finishes, he slowly puts the nozzle back as well. Elizabeth moves around nervously and inserts her credit card to pay for her gas as Jason does the same. After they're all done, Elizabeth admires his bike. She tries not to show her interest but Jason picks up on it. Jason can't help but smile at Elizabeth making quick glances at his bike. How she nervously bites her lip before looking back at him and smiling politely. He looks at his bike and then back at his friend)

Jason: "Do you wanna go for a ride? Like I said, I'm going to the bridge. I know you liked it there before when we rode there."

Liz: (nervously) "I-I'd love to, but I-I'm sure you preferred to go by yourself before you saw me just now."

Jason: (smiles a little) "As a matter of fact, if I-I were honest with myself and you…" (sighs nervously) "…I was hoping I'd run into you again. I like taking you out for rides."

(Elizabeth's face lights up)

Liz: "Really?"

Jason: (nods slowly) "I miss taking you out on my bike. I don't remember the last time I took you out."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, it's been awhile."

Jason: (whispers) "To be honest, the best time I have on my bike is when you're holding on and you have your hands wrapped around my waist. It's like it's us against the world."

(Jason realizes what he just said and how it sounded and shakes his head before speaking)

Jason: "I-I mean friendship wise, of course."

(Elizabeth quickly nods before shooting a glance at Jason's motorcycle again. She knows she should head home, but when she looks into Jason's deep blue eyes it's like her heart answers for her)

Liz: "I would love to go for a ride with you. I miss the feeling of the wind and riding with you. Are you sure you don't mind, Jay?"

(Jason shakes his head happily)

Jason: "Not at all, Belle."

(Jason answers the question that's going through her mind even though she doesn't voice it)

Jason: "You can park your blazer over by the other cars. Being it's 'customer parking', you should be fine."

Liz: (smiles & nods) "Sounds like a plan."

(After she parks her navy blue blazer in one of the customer parking spots, she gets out just in time to see Jason park his bike next to her. A smile spreads across her face)

Jason: (smiles a little) "Are you ready?"

Liz: "Never been more ready for anything."

(After Elizabeth climbs on and puts her hands around his waist, they drive away. She closes her eyes every now and then to feel the wind against her face and the wonderful feeling the wind gives her wavy hair. She can't help but hold on to Jason's waist tighter. She presses her cheek against his back to feel the leather of his jacket, smiling as the warmth radiates from his body as the cool wind whips around her. She takes a moment here and there to take in the scenery of the gravel on the road as well as the trees blowing against the wind. Elizabeth smiled brightly as she could get lost in this amazing feeling of her hands wrapped around his waist and the side of her face curled up against him. When she slowly moves her hands around his waist, she raises her eyebrows for a moment in excitement as she could feel his rock hard sexy abs. Oh, she thought to herself, she could feel those abs all fucking day)

(He briefly looks down to feel her hands tightly around his waist and he felt like the strongest man in the world in that moment. He happily smiles and before long, they arrive at their destination. A smile appears over his face as he loved the feeling of her strong hold over his waist. He couldn't help but close his eyes for a second to try feeling her petite arms around his body. Oh, he thought to himself, he wished he could always feel her arms around him. He would be the happiest man in the entire world if he had Belle's arms around him. He loved her so much, so much that it sometimes hurt that she wasn't his to love, his to cherish, his to protect. He chuckles a little as he remembered her feeling his strong abs during the ride. He couldn't help but be grateful for the amount of time he put in to work out as he could feel her hands wandering between his waist to his abs)

(When they get to the bridge, Elizabeth climbs off Jason's bike and walks to the railing with him right behind her. She smiles and deeply sighs as she admires the view in front of her. As she's looking at the view, Jason can't help but stare at her. He smiles and admires his friend. He knew he shouldn't be staring at her, but he simply couldn't help it. He could stare at her for hours if given the chance. The way her slightly curly hair flowed against her back. He smiled at the few strands fell perfectly against her face. Her strawberry lip gloss made her plump lips shiny, enough to kiss. The light black jacket she had on over her plain blue shirt and her dark blue jeans showed off her sexy curves perfectly)

How he longed to take her in his arms and feel her soft lips against his. He'd love nothing more than to show her how he truly felt towards her. How he loved her more than anything and that he'd give up everything to be with her. He knew he'd get grief for saying that, but he didn't care. He'd throw caution to the wind in a heartbeat if it meant being with Belle. He's pictured being with her so many times, but he knew those fantasies he had would never come true. He knew if given the chance he'd make her feel alive, more alive than when she was with Spencer. His thoughts disappear when she turns her head to face him. She smiles at him)

Liz: "Great view, isn't it?"

Jason: (nods slowly) "Amazing."

(Elizabeth chuckles softly when she notices he's still staring at her)

Liz: "I meant the view of the water in the darkness and the waves crashing against the rocks."

(Jason shakes his head nervously and chuckles lightly before turning his head to face the water)

Jason: (nodding) "You're right. It's beautiful." (thinks to himself) _"But not as beautiful as you, my sweet Belle."_

(As he watches her stare at the water, he is tempted to hold her, but decides against it)

Liz: "I've always loved the rush of the wind and the way the water laps against the rocks. The way it all looks, I could stay out here for hours." (to Jason) "Do you ever feel that way?"

Jason: (nods to Liz) "All the time." (sighs softly) "It's nice when I come here, but I admit I like it more when I have company."

(Elizabeth studies Jason and can tell what he's thinking. He doesn't have to tell her because she knows)

Liz: "I would love to come here more often with you, too, but you know I can't."

(Jason looks down and nods. After staring at the water for another half hour or so, they head back. He drops her off at her vehicle and when she gets off his bike, she turns to him and smiles at him)

Liz: "Thank you, Jay."

Jason: (puzzled) "For what?"

Liz: "Taking me on the best ride I've ever had."

(Jason laughs before looking at Elizabeth)

Jason: "You say that after every ride I give you." (raises his eyebrows) "You know that, right?"

(Elizabeth playfully shrugs before she starts laughing as well)

Liz: "Maybe, but it's the truth every time."

Jason: (nods) "You're welcome. Anytime, Belle."

Liz: "Have a good night, Jay."

Jason: "You as well, Belle."

(Elizabeth sighs as she watches Jason ride away. She smiles as she gets into her vehicle and drives home)

**Chapter 3 Done**

**Thank you for reading. Next chapter we will see the first showdown between Lucky and Elizabeth. Thank you to those who review. I love hearing from you. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not safe for work. M rated chapter. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites. I don't own GH or the title of the story, just the plot.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'MA' for violence, sex, and language.**

**Chapter 4**

(Dante and Emily are having supper at his place. Dante is a really good cook so he thought he'd make her favorite which was BLT's. Dante laughed at how his girl could live off them forever if she could. He would always joke that if he wanted to impress her, he knew how. Dante and Emily said those three little words a long time ago. But, he knew if he didn't want to lose her, he'd need to step up and make a real commitment. Emily has been hinting for a while on that it'd be cool to live together some day being they've been together this long. So, the other day, he got a copy of his key made for his apartment. His apartment was a two bedroom and he knew Emily would like an office for the spare bedroom. He had to admit it did sound like a good idea. At first, he didn't know how he felt but then warmed up to the idea. He knew she loved to paint so that was another reason to turn it into an office)

(Dante sets up the kitchen table and puts the food down between his spot at the table and Emily's as he sits down)

Dante: "I hope you're hungry."

(Emily stares at the food in awe and licks her lips in satisfaction. Dante notices this and can't help but laugh at his girlfriend)

Dante: "I'll take it as a yes."

Emily: (growls softly) "When you make BLT's and you know damn well they're my favorite thing to eat, you know I will never resist."

Dante: (nods quickly) "Good. Eat up because I made lots." (smirks) "But then again, you knew that already, didn't you?"

Emily: (smiles nervously) "Maybe."

(Dante shakes his head and playfully rolls his eyes as they eat. After all the food is gone, Dante leans back and sighs deeply)

Dante: "That was pretty damn good, if I do say so myself."

Emily: (giggles) "Yes, honey, it was fantastic. But you already knew that when you made this."

(Dante shrugs, but he can't help but smirk at her, knowing she's right. He gets up from the table and starts clearing it. When he sees Emily about to help, he stops his girlfriend, putting his hands on hers before speaking)

Dante: "Don't worry about it, babe. I'll take care of it."

(Emily shakes her head in confusion)

Emily: "I don't mind, honey. You made supper. The least I can do is help you clean up."

Dante: "You want to help me? I know you wanted to watch that movie the other night that we didn't get to. So, you can get that ready while I get the dishes cleaned and put away."

(Emily's face lights up at Dante)

Emily: "You mean you rented it?"

Dante: (smiles) "Yep. You got me curious on it so I thought I'd try it."

Emily: (sighs softly) "I know you don't exactly like those types."

Dante: "Hey."

(Dante goes to her and takes her hands in his and smiles at her)

Dante: "Part of a relationship is trying new things. And yes, I wouldn't have picked 'Warm Bodies'. But being you told me about it, I'll admit that it didn't sound half bad. Besides, aren't guys usually into these types of movies as well?"

Emily: (chuckles a little) "Well, not all types of guys." (tilts her head) "Thank you, sweetie. It means a lot that you're willing to try it." (nervously) "I know I'm not the best at pool, but I try."

Dante: "Hey."

(Dante raises his hand to tuck a strand of hair that's in Emily's face behind her ear and smiles at her)

Dante: "I don't care that you're not the world's best pool player. I appreciate the fact that you're willing to try it. Besides…" (smirks) "…I love teaching you. That's the best part. It's also kind of hot watching you."

Emily: (laughs) "Oh really? You mean the best part of the teaching game is putting your soft, loving hands on mine and then making sure I'm in the right position as you like to put it so I can make the shot?" (raises her eyebrows) "Even though most of the time, you spend more time privately touching me in places that make me turn bright red."

Dante: (laughs) "Hey, it's not my fault you can't handle the way I touch you or that you laugh too much! You need to be quieter so people don't glare at us."

(Emily opens her mouth in amazement)

Emily: "Excuse me?" (laughs) "You know exactly what you're doing when you touch me in those spots, Mr. Falconeri! It should be a crime to touch me in those 'hidden' spots as you like to call it."

(Dante moves closer to Emily and puts his hands on her hips before sliding them up to her back. She puts her hands around his neck)

Dante: (seductively) "Like this?"

Emily: (raises her eyebrows) "You know damn well that's not where you put your hands."

(Dante moves his hands and slides them down to Emily's ass and caresses it, making her blush. When he then lightly pinches her ass, he smiles seductively at her)

Dante: "How am I doing so far, Miss Quartermaine?"

(Emily moves her head in circles like she's thinking, and then looks back at her boyfriend)

Emily: "So far so good." (tilts her head) "What else do you have in mind there, detective?"

Dante: (sighs) "Oh…"

(Dante lifts her up and spreads her legs so they go around his waist, making her giggle)

Dante: "This. And a little bit of this…"

(Dante plants soft kisses on Emily's neck before moving to the other side. She closes her eyes to feel his warm lips touching each sensitive spot on her neck. She softly moans and caresses his back with her hands. He walks slowly with her legs still wrapped around his waist and with him still carrying her, as he gently props her against the wall close to the bedroom. He continues to kiss her sweet spots before moving to her chest. Emily starts to breathe heavily)

Emily: "Right there, Dante. Oh my god. You always know where to touch me."

Dante: (in between kisses) "You know I aim to please."

Emily: "I-I don't know how much longer I can keep my legs wrapped around your waist before I fall."

Dante: "Don't worry, baby. I've got you. I won't let you go."

(Dante and Emily continue to passionately kiss before Dante breaks free from Emily's touches and looks at her)

Dante: "Did you still want to watch that movie of yours?"

(Emily gives her boyfriend a serious look)

Emily: "Screw the movie."

Dante: (nods quickly) "My thoughts exactly."

(Dante carries Emily to the bedroom and lays her on the bed, where she sits up on her knees and rips Dante's shirt off, causing him to growl softly. Emily kisses his bare chest and lightly licks his chest with her warm tongue, causing him to moan)

Dante: "Oh my god. You sure do know how to please a man."

Emily: "That's not all I'll be doing to you, my love."

Dante: "With the way you're acting right now, you can do whatever the hell you want."

(Dante stops Emily's warm kisses on his chest and puts his hands at the bottom of her shirt and starts to slide it off. She raises her hands in the air to allow him easier access to do this. He admires her red bra that covers her breast just enough, but leaving him wanting more. He assists her in taking off her pants, which he slips off her silky body. She puts her hands on Dante's belt buckle and looks at him with seductive eyes)

Emily: "Allow me."

Dante: (nods slowly) "As you wish, my sweet."

(She takes her time to unbuckle his belt, which causes him to softly growl with impatience. He knows she's doing it on purpose to see how far he'll let her take it before he takes control. After she finishes with his belt, she unbuttons his jeans. She bends down to kiss the lower part of his stomach below his belly button and lightly licks his sweet spots, causing him to moan loud)

Dante: "Holy shit, baby! You keep doing that and I may not make it much longer!"

Emily: (chuckles seductively) "That's the idea."

(Dante assists Emily with taking off his pants. She looks at his boxers and can tell his cock is hardened, causing her to smile in delight)

Emily: "Looks like someone is looking for a little action tonight there, Falconeri."

(Dante gulps loudly and nods in weakness)

Dante: "Yes, ma'am. I need as much pleasuring as you're willing and after you're finished I am fully prepared to rock your world."

Emily: (raises her eyebrows) "Are you ready for a satisfactory night there, Mr. Falconeri?"

Dante: (nods) "I'm more than ready."

(Dante assists her with her bra before helping her lean back on the pillow. He slowly slides Emily's panties off, exposing her naked body. He tosses her underwear on the floor and she helps him take off his boxers, exposing his flushed skin. She admires his cock)

Emily: "You weren't kidding when it looked like it was hardened." (smiles seductively) "Are you ready to come inside me, baby?"

Dante: (turns his head a little) "You know I'm ready."

(Dante rolls on top of Emily and slowly enters her, causing her to moan softly. He thrusts in and out of her slowly and tenderly kisses every sensitive area on her upper body, she moves her hands and puts them on his back and rubs his back, telling him he's doing well.)

Emily: "Harder baby. Faster."

(Dante nods and pounds full force into her, causing her to scream his name in ecstasy)

Emily: "Dante! Oh my god! Don't stop! Fuck! So fucking good!"

Dante: "I'll never stop, baby. Are you enjoying my cock inside you? Am I pleasuring you well?"

Emily: "Yes! Please, more!"

(When she reaches her climax, she screams. Dante falls to the side of her and they pant loudly in completion. They look at each other and smile before Emily leans towards Dante's side and lays her head on his chest. They both moan as Dante wraps his hands around his love)

Dante: "What'd you think?"

Emily: (smiles) "We've had lots of great sex, my dear, but I think this takes the cake."

Dante: (smiles) "Oh really?"

Emily: (chuckles) "Don't pretend like you don't agree or that you didn't think the same."

Dante: "Okay, you're right."

(Dante leans forward, causing Emily to looks at him confused)

Emily: "Where are you going?"

Dante: "Got a surprise for you."

Emily: (chuckles) "A surprise, huh?"

(Dante gets his wallet out of his pants pocket and goes back to Emily)

Emily: "Why do you have your wallet?"

(Dante doesn't answer as he opens it and takes a key out of it and then puts his wallet on the little table next to his bed. Facing Emily once he's done, she notices the key in his hand and tries not to show her hopes on what it means)

Emily: "Why do you have a key?"

Dante: "I've been thinking about doing something for awhile now."

(Dante looks at Emily, who starts to smile a little as she nods in repliance)

Dante: "I know you've also been leaving a lot of hints lately and I didn't want you to think I wasn't gonna do anything about it."

Emily: (sighs) "Dante, I hope you don't think I was pressuring you."

(Dante shakes his head and smiles at her)

Dante: "I know you would never pressure me, honey. We've been dating about three years now and I think it's finally time to do something about it. You know, make a commitment."

(Dante looks at Emily, who can't help but have the widest grin on her face)

Dante: (laughs) "And I'm guessing from the smile on your face, you've been waiting for this time to come."

Emily: (laughs) "Yes. Very, _very_ patiently."

Dante: (guiltily) "Sorry about that."

(Emily silences him with a kiss on the lips before breaking free)

Emily: "All that matters is this moment."

(Dante looks at Emily and points the key in her direction and smiles)

Dante: "Emily Quartermaine, will you please do me the honor of moving in with me?"

Emily: (happily) "Yes, I would love to!"

(Dante and Emily passionately kiss)

Dante: "I love you, baby."

Emily: "I love you, too, honey."

(Emily happily admires the key as Dante looks on. Meanwhile at 'The Pier', Abby is sitting on a stool next to the counter downing a few shots. She sees a hand fall next to hers. She turns her head to see who it is, revealing Johnny. Johnny looks at his girlfriend and sighs)

Johnny: "You do know that alcohol isn't gonna solve anything, right?"

(Abby looks at Johnny in confusion, making him explain what he meant)

Johnny: "I heard about what Kate Howard told you today in her office."

(Abby scoffs and rolls her eyes)

Abby: "You mean how she pretty much told me if I don't get better soon, I'm done?"

Johnny: (tilts his head) "Wanna talk about it?"

Abby: (shrugs) "What's there to talk about? My dream was to paint and that bitch is squashing it all to hell."

(Johnny sits down next to Abby, not taking his eyes off her)

Johnny: "You haven't talked about your paintings in a while. You used to all the time."

Abby: (scoffs lightly) "Yeah, that was before I started to suck at it. Elizabeth and Emily have all the luck and here I am sinking."

(Abby shakes her head with sadness in her eyes)

Abby: "Why can't anything good ever happen to me? Years ago, hell, months ago, I used to be a damn good painter and Kate even told me I showed so much promise."

(Johnny looks at Abby and sighs, offering her comfort by rubbing her shoulder with his hand)

Johnny: "Then what happened, honey? For the longest time, you had a spark in you, but it's like you don't have any inspiration?"

Abby: (shrugs) "I don't know."

Johnny: "Yes, I think you do."

(Abby looks at her boyfriend in confusion)

Abby: "What do you mean by that?"

Johnny: "Abby Haver, for as long as I've known you….you've always had inspiration and you were on fire and outgoing. But now…"

Abby: (puzzled) "But now what? What are you trying to say?"

Johnny: "Are you upset about something? Like has something been on your mind lately? Before you were full of life and now…you're always making jokes or have a cocky attitude." (shakes his head) "That's not you. At least, not the way I've always known you."

Abby: (defensively) "I've always been the same Abby, Johnny. Maybe if you paid close enough attention instead of hanging out with your buddies all the time…!"

(Johnny looks at her in disbelief. It's like he didn't even recognize his girlfriend right now. She's never acted this way before. They have always had an understanding of having the same friends as well as different friends. He shakes his head)

Johnny: "Why are you behaving like this?"

(Abby takes a drink of her beer and shrugs)

Abby: "Like what?"

Johnny: "You're behaving like a child. You're the one who's always said you enjoy our relationship. But lately I've been getting the feeling that you want more."

Abby: (shrugs) "So what if I am?" (tilts her head) "Johnny, we've been dating for a little over a year now."

(Johnny shrugs and shakes his head, putting his hands in the air in confusion)

Johnny: "I still don't see what you're trying to say, Abby. What do you want?"

(Abby takes yet another drink of her beer and turns toward Johnny so they're facing each other)

Abby: (frustratedly) "Lucky and Elizabeth are living together. I'm sure pretty soon if it hasn't happened already, Emily and Dante will be living together. What about us?"

Johnny: (sighs) "Abby, what about us? If you're trying to tell me that we should move in together because the other two are, I-I don't think it's a good idea. At least not right now."

Abby: (angrily) "Why the hell not?"

(Johnny looks at her and he starts to run out of patience with her tone of voice)

Johnny: "We are not like our friends, Abby. Just because they're serious about each other doesn't mean we have to do what they do."

Abby: "Are you saying you don't wanna live with me?"

(Johnny sighs deeply. He doesn't want to hurt his girlfriend, but he knows if he tells her the truth, he will end up hurting her. But the way Abby is, he knows it's inevitable. Abby stares at him, waiting for an answer. He turns his body so he's facing the counter at the bar. He puts his elbows on the edge of the counter and rests his face in his hands. Abby watches this and gets tears in her eyes)

Abby: "I guess I have my answer."

Johnny: "I just don't think we're ready for the next step yet."

Abby: (tearfully) "You mean YOU haven't been ready. I'm the one that's wanted it for awhile." (pissed) "I wish you would just come out and say it!"

Johnny: (angrily) "Fine!"

(Johnny lifts his head from his hands and turns to Abby. He looks at her and can tell he hurt her by saying it, but he knows he needs to be honest. He shakes his head at her)

Johnny: "You want me to be honest, Abby? The truth is…you've changed lately. I'm not just talking about your painting. It-It's like you are trying to create trouble or you see the bad in everything. You gave up on things in your life. I miss the old Abby. The old Abby, she was outgoing, fun to be around. Now, you think everything is a joke. Take the other night as an example. Lucky was hammered and you saw Jason Morgan talking to Elizabeth and you accused Elizabeth, right in front of Lucky I might add, of having feelings for Morgan."

Abby: (scoffs loudly) "I was kidding, Johnny! Oh my god! Can't anyone here take a fucking joke?!"

(Johnny points at Abby when he speaks again)

Johnny: "See that right there. You like to joke a lot, Abby. Not everyone likes it. How the hell do you think Lucky felt when you made that comment about his girlfriend and Morgan? I don't know if you've noticed, but Morgan has feelings for her."

(Abby looks at her boyfriend weirdly)

Abby: "How the hell would you know whether or not that was true? Has Jason ever said anything to you about it?"

Johnny: (glares at her) "Abby, anyone with eyes can see it. No, Jason has never said anything and I have no intention of asking because it's his business. No matter what Jason feels towards her, he would never come between Lucky and her. Besides, how would you feel if Emily or Elizabeth made a joke or comment about someone liking you or me in front of us? You wouldn't like that, would you?"

(Abby sighs as she looks down in defeat)

Abby: "Okay, I see your point. I shouldn't have made that comment."

Johnny: "Do you realize you usually do that when you've had too much to drink?"

Abby: "I didn't realize you've been keeping track."

Johnny: (scoffs) "It's kinda hard not to when we date each other, Abby. Like I said, you didn't do this at the beginning of our relationship, but the last couple months you have."

Abby: (sighs) "Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing that when I've had too much to drink."

Johnny: (raises his eyebrows) "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You hurt her a great deal when you 'joked' about her and Morgan. Whether or not it was intentional, it still wasn't right. I'm actually surprised she hasn't started in on you about it. But I'm guessing it's because you're her friend and she knew you were drunk. But if you keep doing it, sooner or later, she won't wanna be your friend anymore. You'll have no one to blame but yourself."

(Abby looks at her boyfriend and sighs sadly, closing her eyes and looks down. She doesn't want to admit it, but she knows he's right. If she wants to keep her friendship, she needs to grow up and take responsibility for her actions or she'll lose her friend. She doesn't like to admit often that she's wrong. But she knew if she didn't, everything would go downhill. Abby nods and looks at Johnny and offers him a small smile)

Abby: "You're right. I don't want to admit it, but I know I need to change or else I'll end up pushing everyone away."

(Abby then looks down sadly and sighs deeply)

Abby: "Have I lost you?"

(Johnny lifts her chin up with his finger and smiles tenderly)

Johnny: "Not yet. Just promise me you'll do better and also talk to Elizabeth."

Abby: (smiles a little & nods) "Don't worry. I will." (nervously) "Thank you for talking some sense into me."

(Johnny chuckles softly and nods)

Johnny: "Anytime, babe."

(Johnny looks at the entrance and then back at Abby)

Johnny: "Come on. I'll take you home."

Abby: (confused) "How will I get my car in the morning?"

Johnny: "I'll have Jason or one of the guys get it. Don't worry."

(Johnny kisses Abby on the lips before they leave the bar and he takes her home. Elizabeth unlocks the front door to her and Lucky's apartment and then goes in. The apartment is dark. When she turns on the kitchen light, she jumps a little in shock when she sees Lucky sitting on the chair next to the couch with a bottle of booze in his hand. She looks at him weirdly while she shuts the door)

Liz: "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

Lucky: (shrugs) "I needed to think."

Liz: "And thinking in the dark helps?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yeah, sometimes. I like the peace and quiet."

Liz: (nods slowly) "Okay. I see you've been drinking."

Lucky: (shrugs) "Is that a crime? To drink?"

(Elizabeth studies Lucky's facial expressions and begins to wonder why he's behaving this way)

Liz: "Lucky, is everything okay? Did you have a bad day today or something?"

(Lucky looks at her with an annoyed look and takes a drink of his bottle of alcohol)

Lucky: "What do you mean?"

(Elizabeth slowly walks to him)

Liz: "You sound mad or upset about something."

Lucky: (shrugs smugly) "Why would I be upset?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "I don't know, but something is wrong if you're acting this way."

(Lucky gets up from the chair, taking another drink, and looks at Elizabeth with anger in his eyes)

Lucky: "I don't know, Elizabeth. Do you have something to tell me? Anything you'd like to share with me?"

(Elizabeth shakes her head slowly in confusion)

Liz: "No. I did the usual today. Went to work and had lunch at Subway before going back to work and facing Abby's same tone as you're dishing out now." (sighs) "Lucky, would you please just spit it out? I'm tired and just wanna go to bed."

Lucky: (scoffs) "You mean Morgan's bed?"

(Elizabeth leans back with a puzzled look)

Liz: "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

(Lucky shakes his head angrily)

Lucky: "Oh, don't tell me that you haven't been sleeping with your good buddy Morgan."

(Elizabeth looks at him with a puzzled look before shaking her head angrily)

Liz: "No, I have not been sleeping with Jason! Where the hell do you get this stuff from?"

(Lucky drinks the last two drops of his alcohol before throwing the bottle against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. It scares her so much that she jumps back in fright and her hands fly up before putting them in front of her)

Liz: (yells) "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

Lucky: (shouts) "DON'T FUCKING STAND THERE AND TELL ME YOU HAVE NEVER SCREWED MORGAN! I'M NOT A FUCKING MORON, ELIZABETH! EVERYONE ELSE MIGHT BE BLIND, BUT I'M SURE AS HELL NOT!"

(Elizabeth approaches him with rage in her voice and points at him)

Liz: (raises her voice) "Okay, for the record, I have _never_ slept with Jason nor do I plan to! He and I are only friends! That's it! Whoever told you otherwise needs to get their fucking facts straight! I'm not a cheater!"

(Lucky laughs at her and shakes his head)

Lucky: "Oh, you're not? Are you gonna stand there and tell me you did not have lunch with Morgan today at Subway?!"

(Elizabeth stands there in shock. She puts her hands up in the air)

Liz: "It wasn't a date, Lucky! I didn't meet him there. I ran into him and I let him sit by me and we just had a friendly chat while we ate. That's all! I have never slept with him, never kissed him, never did anything with him. Were you spying on me?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No, I went there to have lunch, as well."

Liz: (confused) "I didn't see you there."

Lucky: (laughs) "Yeah, I didn't go all the way in. But it wouldn't have mattered because you were too focused on Morgan to care about anything else."

Liz: (shouts) "How many goddamn times do I have to tell you?! Jason is only a friend!"

Lucky: (shakes his head angrily) "You're lying to yourself if you think he's only your friend. Don't you see how he feels towards you?"

Liz: "I don't care because I'm with you."

(Lucky goes so close to Elizabeth that he can feel her breath)

Lucky: "Are you gonna stand there and tell me that you've _never_ thought of him as more than a friend?"

(Elizabeth never thought he would ever ask her that. She looks down and exhales deeply. She finally faces Lucky)

Liz: "There may have been a time a long time ago where I had feelings for him, but I don't feel that way anymore. I only consider him a friend." (shakes her head) "That's it."

Lucky: (yells) "Don't fucking lie to me, Elizabeth! I saw how you looked at him at the bar!"

Liz: (angrily) "Don't you see that I love you, Lucky?! I wouldn't be with you if I didn't love you!"

Lucky: (snorts) "You may love me as you say, but that hasn't stopped you from fantasizing about him! Just admit it already, you lying bitch!"

Liz: (shouts) "Fuck you!"

(Elizabeth looks in horror when Lucky connects his hand with her right cheek, leaving a big red hand mark. She covers her burning cheek with her hand and looks at him in shock)

Liz: "I-I can't believe you just did that."

(Lucky looks at her apologetically)

Lucky: "Eliz…Baby I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it."

(Elizabeth points at Lucky angrily)

Liz: "Don't you ever, _ever_ do that again!"

(Before Lucky can respond, Elizabeth walks away from him and grabs her purse and car keys and walks out the door, slamming it behind her. Lucky curses loudly and kicks the couch. Meanwhile, at Jason's penthouse, he and Max are playing pool with Milo and Sonny in the background watching. Sonny and Milo can't help but laugh at Max)

Milo: "Dude, you might as well just give it up now while you're behind. You'll never beat him."

Sonny: (raises his eyebrows) "Milo is right, Max. You can practice all you want, but in the end, Jason is gonna kick your ass."

(Max looks up from what he's doing and looks at his boss and brother in annoyance)

Max: "You know, it wouldn't kill you to cheer me on. I may be better if I knew you wanted me to win and not laughing at me."

(Milo shakes his head and snickers)

Milo: "Max, you know I love you. But you can't play pool to save your life."

Sonny: (snorts) "You might as well quit while you're behind." (raises his eyebrows) "Hell, he's better than me. So I know not to try even competing."

Milo: (laughs) "That's for damn sure! I haven't seen one person who can beat Jason at pool."

Jason: "There is one person who actually did beat me once."

(All the guys look at Jason with a shocked look while Jason continues to play as if he's the only one left in the room)

Max: "Who the fuck beat you at pool?"

Milo: (laughs) "Okay, this I _gotta_ know!"

Sonny: (surprised) "Okay, Morgan, we're all dying of curiosity here. I have never, _ever_ seen anyone beat you at this game. Who is he?"

(Jason glances up at the guys and smiles)

Jason: "It's not a 'he'; it's a 'she'."

(The guys all look at him in confusion)

Milo: "O-kay."

Max: (shrugs) "Okay, if it's not a man, who is she?"

Sonny: (smiles) "I bet I know who it is."

(Jason stands up and puts his cue stick so it's standing next to him and can't help but smile at his friends)

Jason: "It was Elizabeth Webber."

Max: (stutters in shock) "Eliz…Elizabeth?!"

Milo: (gasps) "Are you telling me the woman of your dreams can kick your ass at pool?!"

(Sonny shakes his head and laughs)

Sonny: "You two heard the man."

(Max and Milo walk to Jason and makes sure he's looking at them before speaking)

Max: "Okay, tell us the story."

Milo: "Nothing against Elizabeth, but how the hell did she beat you when Max can't even do it?"

(Max glares at his brother and hits the back of his head)

Max: "Hey, watch it!"

(Milo briefly covers his head before looking at his brother)

Milo: (shrugs) "What? It's the truth. You know full well you suck at pool. Jason's tried to give you pointers and you still don't know what the hell you're doing. I hate to say it, but you're a lost cause."

Sonny: (to Jason) "When did you teach her?"

Jason: "From the time she was a teen to shortly before she met Spencer."

Sonny: (smiles) "Was she bad at the beginning?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "No. She was better than anyone gave her credit for. She wanted to know the secrets of the game and I showed her."

Max: (pouts) "How come you never showed me?"

Milo: (to Max) "Because you're not the woman of his dreams."

Jason: (rolls his eyes) "Would you stop with that?"

Milo: (shrugs) "Why? It's the truth. You're in love with a woman you can't have."

Sonny: "Why didn't you two ever try at a relationship? I mean, when she wasn't with Spencer?"

Jason: (sighs) "I wanted to, believe me. But it's like the timing was never right."

Max: "Doesn't it piss you off or something that Spencer has her and not you?"

Jason: (clears his throat) "Oh, trust me, Max, if I had it my way, she'd be with me."

Milo: (leans his head back, confused) "Then why don't you just take her? From what we've seen, she has feelings for you."

Jason: (sighs) "It's not that simple, Milo."

Max: "Then explain it to us."

Jason: "As much as I want her, she's with Spencer and I would never tell her what to do."

Sonny: (shakes his head) "You love her too much, my friend. Spencer doesn't deserve her."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Yeah, well, until she chooses to leave him, friends are the only thing we'll ever be…no matter how much I love her."

**Chapter 4 Done**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**M rated chapter. Not safe for work. Thank you to those who take the time to read/review/follow/favorite. I appreciate it. Here is the next chapter. Liason centric chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'MA' for violence, sex, and language.**

**Chapter 5**

(Elizabeth drives around for awhile, trying to clear her head. She shakes her head angrily as she thinks back to earlier that night. She couldn't believe that Lucky hit her. He has never done that before. In all of the years they've been together, he may have yelled at her during a fight, but it never got to the point where it led to violence. She honestly didn't know what to do next. She couldn't go back to the apartment because there was a good chance Lucky was still there. She was not in the mood to see him. In this moment, she didn't think she'd ever want to see him. She knew she'd have to face him eventually, but right now, she needed to be alone)

(Elizabeth had been driving for what felt like forever before she wound up at the spot she never thought she'd end up. She doesn't know how the hell she ended up here. She got out of her vehicle after turning off the ignition. She walked slowly and finally got to the edge where the railing was. She looked around before resting her arms on the railing and breathed deeply, taking in the fresh air, which was getting chilly being it was late. She looks around and then turns her attention to the water in front of her that was slightly crashing against the rocks. Elizabeth closes her eyes and breathes in. She shudders a bit as a few tears fall down her cheeks. She quickly opens her eyes and sniffles before wiping the tears that continue to fall. She tried to prevent the tears from coming, but she knew there was no point. They were going to come and continue whether she wanted them to or not)

(Elizabeth wipes away the tears from her eyes as she raises her head to look at the nighttime sky, which was dark. The moon was out and the sky was sprinkled with bright stars. She smiled briefly at the beautiful scenery, but her smile quickly fades as her mind goes back to Lucky. She scoffs lightly as she shakes her head. Why can't she just fucking forget about it? She never thought in a million years he was capable of such violence. That he would hit a woman. Sure, there were times when he got into arguments or fist fights with other guys, but never with a woman. She knew Lucky was pissed off over her friendship with Jay, but she tried telling him that he had no reason to be upset or jealous. She had told Lucky many times she loved him and only him. But when he asked her if she had feelings for Jay, she honestly couldn't deny it. Yes, there was a time when she felt strongly for him and at one point would have loved to have been with him, but that time had passed. Even though she cared for him, she had to put those feelings aside as Jay didn't return her feelings. If he had returned her feelings, he never told her. It would have been wonderful if he had felt the same way about her, but he didn't so she shook those thoughts away)

(She can't help but smile at all of the memories they have shared. Jay teaching her how to play pool came to mind. He was such a good teacher that once she actually beat him. He kept insisting that he let her win, but she finally got him to admit she beat him fair and square. He couldn't help but laugh and folds his arms, shaking his head at how she'd brag a little that she actually beat him at pool. Considering how he was supposedly an expert, but yet he let her win. But they both knew the truth without having to say a word. He was proud of her that she beat him. Jay told her Max couldn't play pool to save his life. Elizabeth laughed and suggested she teach Max what Jason taught her. But he shook his head and smirked, saying that he enjoyed the fact that Max couldn't play pool. He even went as far to say that all the pointers in the world wouldn't make a difference. Some people are just bad pool players and that someone was Max Giambetti. Belle just shook her head at her friend when he openly admitted he enjoyed teasing his friend. Elizabeth loved having Jay as a teacher regarding pool even though neither would admit it. It was clear there was a lot of sexual tension between the supposed 'friends')

(Jason was currently in his penthouse trying to sleep in his bedroom, but he was consumed by thoughts of Elizabeth. He'd been tossing and turning for the last two hours. He didn't get much sleep the night before, so he was surprised that he had trouble sleeping. He'd try resting his head under his pillow and that didn't work. He tried lying on top of the covers and that didn't work. As much as he tried not to, his mind would wander to his true love. Jason has loved Elizabeth for as long as he could remember and he always hoped and prayed that she felt the same way. But when she never spoke up, he figured she only considered him a friend. If Elizabeth were honest with herself, her heart always lied with Jason. Max, Milo, Johnny, Sonny, and Francis all knew the truth. They have spent years trying to convince the mob enforcer that he needed to make a move before it was too late. But, of course, Jason was always too much of a coward. Jason didn't like being called that, but he knew he was one. When Jason was finally going to get up the nerve to tell his female friend his real feelings, that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he was too late. Spencer had made his move. Jason was so pissed off that he could've killed Lucky right there on the spot. But Jason knew he had no one to blame but himself. He loved Belle more than words could describe, but he always felt he didn't deserve her. He always felt she deserved someone better than him, but not Lucky. Never Lucky fucking Spencer. Morgan never felt Spencer was good enough for the object of his affection, but he knew it wasn't his place to tell her)

(Every night when Jason would go to sleep, he would have dreams. Most of the time sexual dreams of Elizabeth. So many nights, he told her he loved her and she felt the same. He's had so many fantasies about his sweet, perfect Elizabeth. He would never of course tell the guys because they would never let him live that down. There wasn't a night where he didn't have a romantic fantasy about his dream girl. He wished more than anything they would come true. But he'd shake his head in frustration that the woman he had always hoped would be his would never know how he felt)

(He sighed deeply and loudly hit his pillow in frustration. He sat up in bed and shook his head angrily. He slid his hands through his hair and got off the bed, walking downstairs to the kitchen. He was dressed in his black boxers and was shirtless. As he got to the kitchen, he leaned toward the fridge and opens it. He looks around before deciding on some orange juice. He didn't care for orange juice or any other kind of juice, but she always told him it was healthy for him. Even though he drank it to please her, he admitted to himself that it actually wasn't that bad. He knew she never forced him to do anything, but the orange juice was okay. He saw the other guys occasionally have some so he'd join them)

(Jason took the orange juice out of the fridge and poured some into a glass from the cupboard. He drank it until it was a little more than halfway gone before setting the glass on the counter. He puts both hands on the edge of the counter before leaning forward and looking down. He sighs as he thinks aloud)

Jason: "I need to stop this. I can't be having these dreams about her. I will never have her! It won't make a difference if I sleep with someone else because I'll just picture her face on the woman's and that's not fair. It'd only be sex and true some women don't mind. No matter what I try to do, she will always have my heart." (scoffs) "Even though she doesn't realize it." (closing his eyes) "I need to get her out of my head…and out of my heart."

(All of a sudden, Jason feels a pair of silky smooth hands sliding up his back and ends up on both sides of his shoulders. Jason has a confused look on his face. When he turns around quickly, he's shocked to see who is standing before him, revealing Elizabeth)

Jason: (stutters in shock) "El-Eliz-Elizabeth. W-What are you doing here?"

(As Elizabeth slides her hands up Jason's bare chest, she continues to smile seductively)

Liz: "This is your fantasy, Jason. Haven't you been dreaming about me every night?"

Jason: "W-Well, yeah, but I never thought I'd actually be able to see you. It…Th-This feels so real."

Liz: (smiles) "Of course it is, Jay. I may not be with you in real life, but that hasn't stopped you from dreaming about me."

(Elizabeth continues to massage Jason's chest. Letting her every touch make Jason softly whimper as he lets his eyes close to feel the sensation of her soft hands. As she leans forward more and lets her lips touch his chest, Jason moans loudly)

Jason: "Oh, fuck Elizabeth!"

Liz: (chuckles) "Am I turning you on?"

Jason: (swallows hard) "Yes. Everything you do turns me on. Don't stop. Pl-Please don't stop."

Liz: (slowly shakes her head) "Never, Jay. I have never wanted another man the way that I want you."

Jason: "Not even Spencer?"

Liz: "Especially him. He doesn't hold a candle to you."

(Elizabeth places gentle kisses on his bare chest. She decides to tease him by letting her tongue drift around his chest. Then, moves down to his lower abdomen to his sweet spots. She smiles happily when Jason growls as he tries to touch her, but she softly puts his hand down)

Jason: "Please, baby, let me touch you."

Liz: "This is your fantasy, Jay. I thought you'd want me to pleasure you."

(Jason opens his eyes and looks at Belle and stands her up without being too rough. They look at each other deep in the eyes)

Jason: "You were pleasuring me. Now, I want to pleasure you."

Liz: (smiles seductively) "What did you have in mind?"

Jason: (smiles seductively) "Oh, I have a few ideas."

(Before Elizabeth can respond to Jason's comment, she squeals when he picks her up and makes sure her legs are around his waist. With his hands safely underneath her bottom, he leans forward and starts kissing her passionately. She loudly moans as his lips touches her neck and she feels his warm breath when he moves to her lower chest area just above her breasts. When he moves up to her lips and kisses, she follows his direction. He then slides his tongue against the edge of her bottom lip. She immediately opens her mouth, allowing his tongue access to roam around. Jason turns around and rests Elizabeth on the edge of the counter as they continued to enjoy the other. She still has her legs wrapped safely around his waist. Jason breaks the kiss and goes to the side of her neck and places hot passionate kisses on her sweet spots, causing her to moan loudly)

Liz: "Oh, god, Jason! Oh, my god! Don't stop! That feels so good! So fucking good! Right there!"

Jason: "Do you want me to continue, my love?"

Liz: (gasps) "Yes! Don't ever stop! You make me feel so alive!"

(Jason moves to the other side of her neck and continues to pleasure her. Elizabeth moves her hands down to Jason's ass and squeezes it)

Liz: (whimpers softly) "I want you inside me. I need you inside me."

Jason: (in between kisses) "Are you ready for me, my sweet Belle?"

Liz: (whimpers) "I've been ready for so long, Jay. So fucking long. If you don't put your cock inside me right now, I'm gonna burst!"

Jason: (smiles) "Your wish is my command. I will make you feel the way Spencer never could."

Liz: (panting) "He doesn't compare to you. Never has, never will."

(Elizabeth lets her legs fall down next to the counter and helps Jason slide down his boxers, revealing his cock. He helps her slide down her panties before taking them off completely. He immediately enters her and thrusts into her, causing her to scream in delight)

Liz: "Oh, fuck! Oh, my god, Jason! More! Please, I need you!"

(As they continue to enjoy each other's kisses, he thrusts in and out of her, causing her to scream so loud it feels like the room is echoing. They break apart slightly to lean their heads back and continue to moan in pleasure)

Jason: "I have wanted you for so long, Belle. You make me feel so alive, more than anyone else has ever has."

Liz: "No one could ever be a greater lover than you, Jay. You make me so hot and long to be with you."

(After one last thrust, Jason pulls out, causing her to scream in ecstasy. They both start panting and breathing loudly. They lean forward and look into the others eyes and share a lingering kiss. They let their tongues briefly explore the other before they pull back but let their foreheads touch. They breathe softly before looking at each other in the eyes and smile)

Liz: "I love you, Jay, so much."

Jason: "I love you, too, Belle. You will forever have my heart."

(Jason quickly shakes his head and his body shudders in a brief panic. He covers his eyes and blinks before sighing in frustration)

Jason: "Just a dream. Another goddamned dream. Why the hell can't I get rid of them? It'll never happen in real life. I can dream as much as I want to about her, but they will never come true."

(Jason feels his cock getting harder by the second, which causes him to groan. He wished to hell he wouldn't get a hard on every time he had a dream, a sexual dream, about Elizabeth Webber. He knew damn well it wasn't gonna stop, so he did the only thing he could think of. He ran upstairs to his room and quickly got dressed. He then proceeded to run downstairs. He went into the closet to get his leather jacket before picking up his apartment and bike keys and left his penthouse)

(As he was driving, he realized it was the middle of the night or close to it. He didn't pay attention to the time before he left. But it was getting a little chilly. He had hoped the cool air as well as a change of scenery would help him forget about his dreams. He admitted he loved the dreams. There were times when he wished he didn't have them. But they were out of his control. He often wondered if Elizabeth had similar dreams like he did. If she did, she never showed it. He clears his throat and tries to concentrate on the drive)

(After what felt like an eternity, he arrived at his destination. He was a little surprised that he ended up at the bridge. The last time he went there was with Belle. He doesn't know exactly why he came here, but it's like something told him to go to the bridge. He looked in confusion when he saw Elizabeth's vehicle there. Why the hell would she be there at this time of the night? Wouldn't she be at home with Spencer? Jason parks his bike next to her car and slowly walks to the bridge. When he gets a few feet from the bridge, he sees her back and the way she's standing against the railing. Something was telling him that something was wrong. As he approaches her, he calls out her name)

Jason: "Eliz…Elizabeth, is that you?"

(Elizabeth briefly turns around and sees Jason. She quickly turns around again so her back is turned towards her friend)

Liz: "J-Jason. Hey. I didn't even hear you come."

Jason: "Yeah, I guess you could say I had a restless night. I needed to clear my head."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Trying to escape your thoughts?"

(Jason's eyes widen as he swallows hard)

Jason: (hoarsely) "That's one way of putting it."

(Before Elizabeth can respond, Jason walks a couple steps closer to her, which she hears)

Liz: "No. Pl-Please don't come any closer."

(Jason looks at Elizabeth, who still has her back towards him, in confusion)

Jason: "Belle, why don't you want me to come closer? Is everything okay?"

Liz: (chuckles nervously) "Yeah, everything is fine."

(Jason can tell from the tone of her voice that she's lying)

Jason: "Belle, are you sure? I can tell from the tone of your voice that something is going on."

Liz: (sighs deeply) "Nothing is going on. You don't have to worry."

(Still not convinced, he takes a step forward and tries to remain calm. He can tell something is going on that she's hiding something. He clears his throat and then speaks)

Jason: "You say nothing is wrong? Prove it. Turn around and face me."

Liz: (sighs) "Jason, nothing is going on."

Jason: "You know how I know something's off? Because usually you call me 'Jay', but you're calling me Jason."

Liz: (scoffs) "Jason, there are times when I call you by your main name. Why do you have to make such a big deal out of it?"

Jason: "I'm not, Belle. I'm asking you a simple question to turn around so I can see you…see your beautiful face."

Liz: (barely audible) "You won't think my face is beautiful after I turn around."

(Jason looks at Belle sadly and can tell something is definitely wrong now. He steps forward until he's right behind her and raises his hand. His mouth opens slightly and tears form in his eyes as he has a very bad feeling he won't like what he sees when she turns around. But, he knows he won't be able to help her unless he sees for himself what she's hiding. He slowly moves his hand until it reaches her shoulder and touches it. Elizabeth is so startled by his touch that she flinches and gasps, moving a few steps away from Jason. He immediately takes his hand back. With his hand right by his face briefly before resting it on his stomach)

Jason: (stutters) "B-Belle, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

(Elizabeth shakes her head and folds her arms together as if she's hugging herself)

Liz: (chuckles quietly) "It's okay, Jason. I didn't mean to scare you."

(Jason is tempted to walk to her and comfort her, but he doesn't want to scare her further)

Jason: "You didn't scare me, baby." (sighs) "I wish you would open up to me about what's scaring you. Maybe I could help."

(Elizabeth scoffs lightly and shakes her head, wiping her eyes)

Liz: "You can't help me, Jay. There's nothing you could do."

(Jason takes a few steps towards her)

Jason: "Belle, let me at least try. I-I can't stand the fact that you're in pain."

Liz: (shakes her head) "I'm not in any pain."

(Jason can tell Elizabeth is trying to protect him, but he realizes he needs to prove to her that he'll always be there for her. He also knows he needs to be tough with her so she knows he's not backing away until she opens up to him. He puts his hands on his hips)

Jason: "I'm not going anywhere."

(Elizabeth puts her hands on her hips and raises her head, sighing deeply)

Liz: "What do I have to do to prove to you I'm okay?"

Jason: "Turn around and face me. Once I look at you and know you're okay, I'll go."

(There's a long pause and silence between the two. After several minutes, Elizabeth speaks)

Liz: "I'll turn around, but you will not like what you see."

(Jason looks in her direction, puzzled)

Jason: "W-What do you mean I won't like what I see? I don't understand, Belle."

Liz: "You will find out once I turn around. But please, Jason, take a deep breath and count to ten."

Jason: (trying to speak) "Belle, w-what? What is going on?"

Liz: (seriously) "Jason, I know you too well. If you see someone in trouble, you always try to help them. I know how good of a friend you are."

(Jason scoffs lightly and talks fast)

Jason: "Don't you know how much you mean to me, Belle?"

(Jason sighs and looks down. He knew he spoke too fast, but he didn't care. But he knew he needed to calm down)

Liz: "What did you just say?"

Jason: "Nothing."

Liz: "Yes, you did. Granted, I may not have heard you well because you spoke so fast, but you said something about feelings."

Jason: "It doesn't matter. We're getting off topic. Turn around so I can see your beautiful face."

Liz: (sighs) "Okay, I'll turn around. But like I said, don't freak out. It's not as bad as it looks."

(Before Jason can respond to her comment, she slowly turns around until she's face to face with him. He looks in horror as he sees her red cheek with the slight hand print on it)

Jason: "Holy shit, Elizabeth! What the hell happened? Who the fuck did this to you?"

Liz: (sighs) "Jason, calm down."

(Jason's face is immediately filled with anger)

Jason: "Elizabeth, who the fuck did this to you?"

Liz: "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you….because I knew you'd react like this."

(Jason angrily shakes his head and scoffs)

Jason: "How the hell did you think I'd react? Elizabeth, someone hit you!"

(Elizabeth briefly looks down before facing her friend)

Liz: "It's not as bad as it looks. It hurt like hell earlier, but now it's not so bad."

(Jason walks to Elizabeth with a face like he wants to kill someone)

Jason: "Again, who did this to you?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No one you need to worry about."

(Jason turns his head slightly and looks around like he's thinking. He touches his chin with his hand before he comes to a realization)

Jason: "It was Spencer, wasn't it?" (looks at Liz) "It was him who hit you."

(Elizabeth sighs deeply and turns her head. He can tell from the way she's acting and how she won't face him, that he has his answer)

Jason: "It was Spencer, wasn't it?"

(Jason already knows the answer, but he wants to hear it from Elizabeth)

Liz: (sighs softly) "You already seem to know the answer so why do you need me to clarify it?"

Jason: (angrily) "Because I want to hear you say it."

(Elizabeth sighs deeply and puts her hands together like she's praying. She looks down slightly and walks a few steps. She wished to hell he would just drop it, but she knows he won't. That's one of the things she loved about him. But in this moment, that's what she hated about him. When he gets like this, he doesn't stop until he gets answers. She knew he meant well, but she admitted to herself that she was embarrassed because she couldn't take care of herself. She never wanted to depend on a man to keep her safe. She has always wanted to be strong, secure, and depend only on herself. She knew damn well if she told Jason it was Lucky, he'd march to him and beat the shit out of him. She knew if given the chance, he'd probably kill Lucky, too. And the last place she wanted Jason to go was to jail)

(Jason walks to Elizabeth and goes in front of her. She didn't have to look at him to know what he was thinking and how he looked. Fuck, how the hell was she going to get out of this one? She knew damn well Jason wasn't gonna leave her alone until she spoke. Elizabeth puts her hands down and looks at Jason. She shakes her head and sighs in frustration)

Liz: "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

Jason: (glares at her) "You know the answer to that. I want to help you, but can't unless you talk to me."

(Elizabeth scoffs lightly in frustration and walks away from Jason. He tries to gently grab her arm, but she angrily breaks free from his grasp. Jason sighs sadly)

Jason: "Belle, please…please talk to me. Let me help you."

(Elizabeth gets so fed up with Jason's insistence that she can't take it anymore. She quickly turns around and looks at Jason with so much rage that it catches him off guard. He's never seen her like this. Elizabeth puts her hands up and shrugs)

Liz: (shouts angrily) "You want to know what happened?! Huh?! Here's the story! Lucky got pissed off because he saw us eating together at Subway and he said it looked awfully cozy. He confronted me about it and I tried telling him you and I are only friends, but he doesn't believe it. When I defended you and our friendship, he accused me of having feelings for you. He got so fed up that he slapped me! After telling him to never hit me again, I left the apartment! Before I left he tried to apologize. I needed to get away to think. You know the rest."

(Jason sighs as he looks down)

Jason: (softly) "He had no right to do that."

(Elizabeth sighs and calms down)

Liz: "I know he shouldn't have. But in all fairness, I _have_ been spending a lot of time with you, so I see his point."

(Jason looks at her in disbelief. He walks to her and gently turns her so she's looking at him. He looks at her with a serious yet sincere look)

Jason: "I don't care that he's pissed that you and I have been spending time together. It does NOT give him the right to hit you."

(Elizabeth glares at him, tilting her head)

Liz: "He didn't hit me, Jason."

Jason: (angrily shrugs) "Fine, he slapped you. But he still shouldn't have laid a hand on you."

Liz: "I'm sure he's cooled off by now. It'll be okay."

Jason: (scoffs) "Yeah, I highly doubt that."

(Jason raises his eyebrows and his eyes go dark)

Jason: "But after I'm done with him, he'll know not to lay a hand on you again."

(Elizabeth walks to Jason and looks at him right in the eyes)

Liz: (seriously) "You will _not_ go to him, Jason."

Jason: (confused) "Excuse me?"

Liz: "He apologized. I know he's sorry. It's over and done with. Forget about it."

(Jason just stares at her in disbelief and shakes his head)

Jason: "You can't be serious, Belle."

Liz: (nods) "Yes, I am." (sighs softly) "Jason, it's okay, I promise. I know you mean well and I love you for it." (smiles) "You're my best friend. But I already told him off and like I said, he seemed sincere in his apology."

(Jason shakes his head at her. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she desperately wants to believe what she's saying. He sighs as he takes her in his arms. He closes his eyes and swallows hard as he has been longing to feel her touch. He could stay like this forever, but he knows it won't last. He wants so badly to take her away, away from the dangers of that asshole Lucky Spencer. He wanted to beat the shit out of Lucky so he knows what it's like to hurt a woman, but he knew if he did that, she would never forgive him. As much as he wanted to teach Spencer a lesson, he didn't want to risk Belle severing all ties with him and he knew damn well she'd do it)

(He breaks free and rests his hands on both sides of her cheeks. He looks down to her lips and briefly stares at them. Oh, how he wished he could kiss them. He wanted, more than anything, to feel her sweet tender lips against his. He's had his fantasies, but he'd kill for the real thing. He has wished for as long as he could remember to kiss her, to hold her, to treat her the way she deserved to be treated. He wanted to love her the way a woman should be loved. But he knew for now he'd have only his fantasies to tide him over)

(After looking at her lips, he turned over to the bruise on her cheek. He slightly ran his thumb across it, causing her to wince softly. He looked at her apologetically but she just briefly smiled at him. Looking at the bruise and how she was trying to cover up how she was really feeling, he made the decision to confront Spencer the next day. He knew Elizabeth would be pissed at him for it, but in all honesty, her safety meant more to him than if she yelled at him. He knew how angry she could get, but he'd rather have her angry at him than Lucky doing anything more severe. One thing was for sure, Jason was going to have a long talk with Spencer. If it led to Jason throwing a few punches, he privately wouldn't mind. But for Belle, he would do what he could to not let it get that far. But one thing was for sure: Lucky Spencer would pay for hurting the woman he loves)

**Chapter 5 Done**

**Thank you for reading and for those who are kind in the reviews, follows, and favorites! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for taking the time to review/follow/favorite. I appreciate it. Here is the next update.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 6**

(Jason had been driving around all night on his motorcycle. After what he discovered the previous night regarding Belle, he needed to cool off. The way his mood was, he was ready to kill someone and he wanted that person to be Lucky Spencer. He couldn't believe the nerve of that prick. Spencer claimed to love Belle, the woman Jason loved, but this is how he showed his affection? Uh-uh, no, Jason thought. No way in hell is Spencer going to have another chance to lay another hand on the woman who held his heart)

(He knew he should get some rest, but honestly, he couldn't if he tried. Between the romantic, sexual dreams he has been having about Belle and then seeing her bruised, red cheek, he knew there was no chance in hell of that happening. He was also too wired from everything that happened. He was tempted to get a drink at 'The Pier'. But he knew that wouldn't accomplish anything except for him to get drunk. Jason sighed as he remembered last night's events. It broke his heart to see her hurting. The way he was always taught and raised, it was to never harm a woman no matter what. Have there been times where he wanted to? Maybe. But he would never be like Lucky Spencer)

(He knew Elizabeth warned him against going after Spencer. He promised her he wouldn't. But he fully believed Spencer deserved a beating after what happened. Yes, Lucky got Belle first and Jason had to accept that, but what he had a problem with was his enemy's actions. Jason knew the object of his affection would be pissed because he went after Lucky. But, he would rather her be safe than in harm's way. The next thing Jason had to think about was where he was going to confront the asshole. Obviously not at the station where there were witnesses. He decided to do it on the detectives lunch break so they could 'talk' privately. Until then, he decided to head to his place so he could shower and put a fresh pair of clothes on. Upon returning home, he gets undressed and goes into the shower. After washing up, he decides to stay in the shower and feel the hot water pouring down his naked muscular body)

(He looks up as he continues to feel the steamy water go over him. He jumps up slightly when he feels a set of hands rubbing his back. He looks down when the soft, wet hands starts caressing his chest. Jason turns around in a panic and is shocked to find Belle standing before him)

Jason: (stutters) "B-Belle? W-What are you...?"

Liz: "I know you've been having dreams about me, Jay."

(He watches as she slides her hands up and down his chest. He can't help but whimper as he feels her gentle touches. Belle leans forward and presses her wet lips against his chest before moving to his neck. He sighs loudly before he comes back down to earth and opens his eyes)

Jason: "Belle, you-you can't do this."

(She looks at him with a confused face)

Liz: "Why not? It's obvious you want this. That's why you keep having these dreams about me, isn't it? I'm helping your fantasies come true, Jay."

(Jason looks up briefly and deeply sighs before closing his eyes. He shakes his head and it's clear there's sadness in his eyes as he looks back at her)

Jason: "Don't you get it, Belle? I don't want these fantasies anymore. Yes, they make me feel alive and I love your sweet touches."

(Jason looks down and takes her hands into his, putting them to his lips before facing her)

Jason: "But I want the real thing. I want to hold you. I want to kiss you. I want to make love to you. I-I want to grow old with you." (scoffs) "But that will never happen as long as Spencer is in the picture."

Liz: (sighs) "You know why I'm with him, Jay."

Jason: (shrugs angrily) "Why? Because you love him? Bullshit! If he truly loved you, Belle, he wouldn't have fucking hit you! I don't give a shit whether it was a slap or a punch. The point is, he laid a hand on you!"

Liz: (smiles slightly) "You know he doesn't hold my heart."

(Jason looks at her in shock. What did she just say to him? Did she just admit she doesn't love Lucky Spencer? He looks at her in confusion)

Jason: "W-What?" (shakes his head) "I don't understand."

Liz: (tilts his head) "You know I will always love you, Jay. No matter what happens in life, YOU will hold my heart. No one else."

Jason: (shakes his head in confusion) "I don't understand why you're with him if you love me."

(Elizabeth stares at him before leaning forward and kisses him. They opens their lips enough to allow their tongues access. He wraps his arms around her as she puts hers around his neck. They softly moan and caress each other's bodies before they break free and look at the other)

Liz: "Never forget how much I love you, Jay."

(Jason quickly shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut before he turns off the now cold water. He has a puzzled look on his face)

Jason: "What are you trying to tell me, Belle? You may only be in my dreams, but I feel you're trying to tell me something."

(Jason shakes his head and gets out of the shower and puts on a black t-shirt and blue pants. After he finishes getting dressed, he looks around without moving his head)

Jason: (sighs deeply) "Damn it. What the fuck did you mean?"

(Before Jason has a chance to think of anything else, there's a knock at his front door. He rubs his eyes with his hands before walking downstairs and goes to the front door, answering it, revealing Sonny. He looks at the mob enforcer with a surprised face)

Sonny: "Fuck, Jason, you look like shit."

Jason: (rolls his eyes) "Thanks for the comment."

(Jason walks to his couch with Sonny following him, shutting the door behind him. He sits down next to his friend)

Sonny: (shakes his head) "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

Jason: (frustratedly) "Not for the lack of trying."

(Sonny knows something is wrong with his friend from his attitude)

Sonny: (sympathetically) "Talk to me, buddy." (patting Jason on the shoulder)

(Jason looks at his friend as well as boss for what felt like hours before he points at Sonny)

Jason: "This stays between us. I don't want the guys to know because I'll never hear the end of it."

(Sonny nods, briefly placing his hand over his heart)

Sonny: "I promise. I would never break your confidence, Jayse. I know what it's like to need to express your feelings. You do that for me a lot."

(Jason nods his head in response as he could tell his friend was sincere. He smiles slightly before sliding his hands through his hair and then faces Sonny)

Jason: "I'm going out of my fucking mind, Sonny."

Sonny: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Jason: (sighs) "I love her so much. More than I ever thought I could love someone. More than my own life." (shakes his head) "But, I can't have her."

(Sonny observes Jason's facial expressions and automatically knew who he was talking about)

Sonny: "You're talking about Elizabeth, aren't you?"

(Jason doesn't have to answer Sonny as he already knew from the look Jason was giving him)

Sonny: "I can just imagine how hard it is seeing the woman you love with another man."

Jason: (scoffs slightly) "It's pretty fucked up, isn't it?"

(Sonny nods a little as he looks ahead)

Sonny: "You're right. It is pretty fucked up." (to Jason) "But it's not your fault." (scoffs) "Blame it on Spencer."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "You're damn right I do."

(Jason scoffs as he shakes his head in frustration)

Jason: "But it's my own fucking fault that she's with him."

Sonny: (puzzled) "How do you figure that?"

Jason: "Because I waited too long to make a move. If I would have gotten my head out of my ass, I would be with her, _not_ Spencer. I would treat her the way a woman should be treated."

Sonny: (smiles) "Like a queen. With love and respect."

Jason: (nods) "You're right." (scoffs) "But because I didn't follow my heart, I have to live with the fact that I will never have her."

Sonny: "Not necessarily."

Jason: (confused) "What?"

Sonny: "There's got to be something from Spencer's past that you can use against him."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No."

(Sonny gets the impression the way Jason acted just now Jason has more to say)

Sonny: "Talk to me, man."

(Jason gets up off the couch and walks to the fireplace before facing Sonny)

Jason: "I'm not going to blackmail Spencer or force him to break up with her just so I can be with her."

Sonny: (raises his hands) "Why not? Then you'll have your woman."

Jason: "That's not the way I want her, Sonny. I want her to choose me on her own."

Sonny: (points at Jason) "You know damn well Spencer won't give her up."

(Jason looks at Sonny with a deadly look, causing Sonny to slightly shiver)

Sonny: "What are you thinking, man?"

Jason: "I'm having a little talk with him on his lunch break."

Sonny: "This should be interesting." (sighs) "Do you need backup?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "Oh, no, he's all mine."

(Sonny can't stop the smile that spreads across his face)

Sonny: "This should be good."

(At 'The John Carter Art Center', Elizabeth, Abby, and Emily are at their designated spots, with Kate Howard in her office. Abby can't help but glance at Kate's door now and then, which the two ladies can't help but notice. Emily breaks the silence in the room)

Emily: "I take it Kate is still on your ass?"

(Abby glares at Emily before rolling her eyes)

Abby: "When isn't the bitch on my ass? I understand she practically owns this place, but I work my ass off for her and it never seems to be good enough."

Emily: "You ARE a hard worker." (teasingly) "Even if your attitude isn't the best."

(Abby can't help the smile that spreads across her face, causing Emily to giggle)

Abby: "Thank you. And yes, I know my attitude isn't always the greatest."

Liz: (smiles) "But we still love you."

(Abby smiles before sighing and looking apologetically)

Abby: "Elizabeth, I wanted to apologize."

Liz: (puzzled) "About what?"

Abby: "Not only getting wasted but cracking jokes about you and Morgan in front of Lucky." (shakes her head) "I never should have done that. I need to learn when to hold my liquor."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Yeah, it didn't really help matters when you did that." (shakes her head) "But he would've gotten pissed off for another reason in the end."

Emily: "I tried to call you last night, but you never answered."

Liz: "Sorry."

Emily: "Do anything exciting last night?"

(Elizabeth sighs when she remembers last night's events with Lucky. She shakes her head and politely smiles)

Liz: "Not a whole lot." (to Emily) "How about you?"

(Emily smiles big, causing Abby and Elizabeth to look at her funny)

Abby: "Okay, evidently, something happened if you're grinning like a little schoolgirl."

Liz: (laughs) "Okay, girl, out with it. What happened?"

(Emily tries to downplay her night with Dante, but she can't contain her excitement)

Emily: "Dante asked me to move in with him last night!"

(Elizabeth and Abby gasp in shock before they finally gather themselves to speak)

Liz: "Are you fucking serious?"

Abby: "He finally asked you to move in?"

Emily: (laughs) "Yep! I was surprised to say the least, but it was a happy surprise. He gave me an extra key to his place. He is even thinking of turning the spare bedroom into an office or something so I can paint when I want."

Liz: (smiles) "Aw! Isn't he sweet?"

Abby: (smiles) "Well, congrats girl. I'm happy for you. I know you two have been dating for awhile so it is natural to take the next step."

Emily: (to Abby) "Thank you, girl."

Liz: (smirking) "I guess I know how you two celebrated last night."

(Emily rolls her eyes playfully, causing all three of them to laugh. Their conversation is cut short when Kate comes out of her office)

Kate: "Hello, lovelies." (sighs) "How are the paintings coming?"

Liz: "So far so good."

Emily: "Not bad."

(Kate looks at Elizabeth and Emily's paintings and nods in approval causing them to smile back. Abby watches nervously as Kate comes towards her and looks at her painting. Abby grows more nervous when Kate stares at it, putting her hand up to her chin. Kate then lowers her hand and looks at Abby, patting her on the back)

Kate: "Looking better."

(As Kate is walking back to her office the ladies all look at each other in amazement)

Emily: (chuckles) "Is it just me or did she look satisfied?"

Liz: (smiles & raises her eyebrows) "What do you think, Abby?"

(Abby ponders her answer before finally giving it)

Abby: (shrugs) "Okay, maybe she is not a complete bitch after all."

(The three girls laugh before they get back to work. At the police station, Dante and Lucky are at their desks having a little chat)

Lucky: "So, did you ever give the key to Emily?"

Dante: (smiles & nods) "Yep. She was pretty stoked. We both knew this was a long time coming. I'm just glad she said yes."

Lucky: (snorts) "If you wouldn't have asked soon, I'm sure she would've kicked your ass."

Dante: (chuckles & nods) "Oh, trust me, I know!" (sighs) "But it was time."

Lucky: "I get the feeling Johnny is not too much in a hurry to commit to Abby from the way they have been acting."

Dante: "I see your point. But with the way Abby acts, I can understand. Take the way she acted about Morgan."

Lucky: (shakes his head angrily) "Don't talk to me about Morgan, please."

Dante: (raises his eyebrows) "I take it he's not your favorite person?"

Lucky: (nods) "You could say that."

Dante: "Do you have some kind of beef with him?"

(Lucky deeply sighs as he knew he needed to watch what he said next. He wasn't sure what to tell Dante but knew he needed to say something. Lucky clears his throat and speaks)

Lucky: "I'm not crazy with how he is looking at my girlfriend."

Dante: (nods) "Yeah, I can tell he has a soft spot for Elizabeth."

Lucky: (scoffs lightly) "That's one way of putting it." (sighs) "I don't hate the guy, but I'm not crazy about him, either. How about we just leave it at that?"

Dante: (smiles & nods) "No problem. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

(Lucky nods and smiles in response before Mac walks up to the two men)

Mac: "Hey, Lucky, before you go on your lunch break, can you pull up that Stark file in the file room?"

Lucky: (nods) "Sure thing."

Mac: "Thanks."

(Lucky gets up from his chair at his desk and walks to the file room. He clears his throat as he looks in one of the file cabinets when the file on Elizabeth pops into his mind. He goes against the voice in his head that tells him to stay away from it and searches for the folder)

Lucky: "I still don't get why you would have a file in here. Especially from 1997. What happened to you that you would have a file?"

(His thoughts are dashed when he finds her file. He sees the name 'Elizabeth Webber' on the side of the folder. Just as he is about to pull it out, he stops and debates whether or not to continue. His curiosity gets the better of him and he pulls out her folder. Lucky is about to open it when he realizes it's not the best idea to do it right there. He takes the folder and hides it behind his shirt before quickly getting the file he came in for. He leaves the file room and goes back to his desk. Dante looks up from his paperwork to see Lucky)

Dante: "Did you find the file?"

(Lucky looks at Dante weirdly, causing him to clarify)

Dante: (chuckles) "The Stark file."

Lucky: "Oh." (chuckles slightly) "Yep. Found it."

(Lucky holds up the file to show Dante, who chuckles)

Dante: "What did you think I meant? You were the one who told me about it."

Lucky: (chuckles nervously) "Sorry. I guess I was in a little bit of a daze. When I see Mac after my lunch break, I'll go over the file with him."

(Lucky checks his watch to see it is officially his lunch break)

Lucky: "Well, man, I'm going to go eat. I'll see you in an hour."

Dante: (nods) "Alright, sounds good, man."

(Lucky gets up from his chair and grabs his jacket that was hanging on the back of his chair. As he is walking outside, he feels his chest area to make sure the folder is still behind his shirt, which it is. When he gets to his car, he opens the door to have it be forcefully shut)

Lucky: (confused) "What the hell?"

(Lucky looks to see who shut his car door, revealing Jason. Jason looks at Lucky directly in the eyes, catching him off-guard)

Lucky: "What the hell do you want?"

Jason: (glares at Lucky) "Looks like I caught you just in time."

Lucky: (rolls his eyes) "What the fuck do you want, Morgan?"

(Jason walks closer to his enemy and looks at him deathly in the eyes)

Jason: "It's time you and I had a little chat."

**Chapter 6 Done**

**Thank you for reading and for those who take the time to review/follow/favorite! I enjoy hearing your thoughts! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites. It's appreciated. Here's the next update.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'MA' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 7**

(Max, Milo, Francis, and Sonny are at Sonny's place in the living room having a chat. Sonny continues to pay attention to them, but it's clear his mind is on the situation from earlier with Jason. He was happy, yet sad for his friend. Happy because he has wanted his best friend to be happy for so long and he never thought it would happen. Jason's mind has always been on the business, except for when he is around Elizabeth Webber. Anyone with eyes could tell that was where his heart belonged. Sonny knew his buddy would give his life for her in a second. Unfortunately Sonny was also sad for Jason, too. Sad because as much as he loved Elizabeth, he couldn't have her. Sonny turned angry when he thought of Lucky Spencer. He couldn't figure out what it was about Spencer that bugged the living shit out of him, but he just knew there was something crazy about that dipshit. Sonny wouldn't mind throwing a punch or two at the guy, but knew it wouldn't be good without a reason. His personal reason? Spencer just plain irritated the fuck out of him and Jason couldn't stand the fucker)

(Sonny couldn't believe any woman would go for Lucky. But yet, for some weird reason, Elizabeth saw something good in him. What that good was, he honestly didn't know. Truth be told, Sonny didn't have anything major against the asshole. But because of what Spencer was putting Jason through, he decided he needed to help his buddy out. Sonny's thoughts are dashed when the guys wave at him, causing him to shake his head)

Max: (laughs) "You were really out there, boss."

Milo: (smirks) "Any mystery lady in your life?"

Sonny: (rolls his eyes) "Shut the fuck up with that, will you? How many goddamned times do I have to tell you? I have no interest in meeting anyone."

Milo: "Yeah, well, you've been saying that for awhile, we thought you would've changed your tune by now."

Sonny: (tilts his head) "Why the hell would you think that?"

Max: (shrugs) "Oh, come on, boss. I know you love the business and everything, but wouldn't it be cooler if you had someone in your life?"

(Sonny rolls his eyes in annoyance before facing Francis, who briefly raises his hands in front of his chest)

Francis: (chuckles) "Don't look at me, boss. I didn't put them up to this. You know damn well they have a mind of their own."

Sonny: (groans) "Unfortunately."

(Francis can't help the question that comes to mind)

Francis: "Out of curiosity, _have_ you met anyone interesting lately?"

(Sonny puts his hands on his hips and sighs in defeat, shaking his head)

Sonny: "You, too?"

Francis: (shrugs) "You do have to admit it was bound to be asked sooner or later, Sonny." (smiles) "At least we're not teasing you or bombarding you with questions."

Sonny: (scoffs) "Not yet."

(Sonny glances at Max and Milo who look like they are tempted to do that very thing and points at his men with a warning)

Sonny: "Don't even think about it if you want to keep your jobs."

(Max and Milo look at their boss in shock. The brothers glance at each other with their mouths wide open before facing Sonny)

Max: "Are you serious?"

Milo: "You'd really fire us over us asking you about your love life?"

Sonny: (raises his eyebrows) "You want to find out? I dare you. Try it."

(Max and Milo quickly looks at Francis, who knows he already pressed his limit with the boss)

Francis: "Don't look at me, you two. I learned a long time ago that when you get that look...that he is giving us right now...you learn to quit asking questions unless you want there to be consequences."

(Francis looks at his boss, who smiles in response. Sonny looks at Max and Milo and nods)

Sonny: "Francis is right. I don't want to talk about my personal life, so respect that."

(The two men nods in agreement before they change the subject)

Max: "I wonder if Jason will ever have a chance with Miss Webber? After all, it is clear he loves her even if he doesn't talk about his feelings much."

Francis: (sighs) "For his sake, I hope he does. I hate seeing friends in distress and he is definitely in distress."

Milo: (to Sonny) "Is Jason okay, boss?"

(Sonny briefly closes his eyes as he sighs and debates how much to reveal as he didn't want to betray Jason's confidence)

Sonny: "Let's just say...I can see how he feels about her. Hell, everyone can, but as long as Spencer is in the picture, he won't have a chance."

Max: (snorts) "I wouldn't mind giving Spencer a few punches."

Milo: "Or a good beating."

Francis: (rolls his eyes) "You two know perfectly well that Lucky Spencer is a cop..."

Max: (interrupting Francis) "Detective."

Francis: (glares at Max) "Whatever. The point is we do anything without a reason and that son of a bitch will have our asses on a silver platter. I don't know about you two..."

(Francis looks at Max and Milo)

Francis: "But I don't want Spencer to have a reason to haul my ass in jail."

Milo: (shakes his head) "I swear that guy is something else."

Max: "I wouldn't be surprised if he does try to look for a reason to haul us all in."

Sonny: "If he did, he'd know the consequences. My business is legit...for the most part anyway."

Francis: "You have to admit it'd be nice if it was legit all the way."

(Sonny looks at Francis and nods his head, understanding his point)

Sonny: "Don't worry, man, you will always deal with the clean side only."

Francis: (shakes his head) "I don't mind getting my hands a little dirty, Sonny. I just meant if you were completely legit, you wouldn't have the cops on your case."

Max: (nods) "True."

Sonny: (sighs) "Yeah, well, I guess in every business we all have to get our hands a little dirty." (seriously) "If you have any reservations about it, you need to speak up now."

(All three men shake their heads before speaking)

Max: "When I signed on with you, Sonny, I meant it."

Milo: "I agree with Max."

Francis: "I think we can all agree that we knew the risks of the business when we signed up for this."

(Sonny looks at his men to make sure they are all in agreement, which they all appear to be. Sonny nods his head before speaking)

Sonny: "Sounds good."

Francis: (somewhat puzzled) "Where is Jason at? Usually he's always here with us to discuss business."

(Sonny has a flashback of his earlier conversation with Jason when they were discussing Spencer and Elizabeth. He quickly shakes his head before clearing his throat and looks at the guys)

Sonny: "He had another pressing matter to deal with. I will update him on anything business related that we discuss later when I see him again."

(Max and Milo nods in response while Francis observes Sonny's facial expressions as he feels something is up, but knows not to ask. Sonny can see Francis' questionable look and the glances the two men share makes it clear they will discuss it later. In the parking lot at the police station, Lucky looks at Jason in annoyance. Jason was so fucking pissed off he felt he could kill Spencer right now. But he knew he needed to control his temper, at least for now)

Lucky: "What the fuck is your problem?"

Jason: "We need to get a few things straight."

Lucky: (shrugs) "Oh, yeah? About what?"

Jason: (scoffs slightly) "You think you're so tough, don't you? That you have all this power to use whenever you want."

(Lucky looks at Jason weirdly before shaking his head)

Lucky: "What the hell are you talking about? You've lost me."

(Jason gets so fed up with Lucky's attitude that he grabs him by the shirt, pushing him against his vehicle and growls)

Jason: "You have messed with the wrong person, Spencer."

(Lucky tries to break free while raising his voice)

Lucky: "Get your fucking hands off me!"

(Jason grabs Lucky even rougher and narrows his eyes in a deadly glare)

Jason: "You don't like the way I'm treating you, Spencer? Maybe that will teach you from treating others like that."

(Lucky is able to free himself from Jason's grasp)

Lucky: "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Morgan. Get the fuck out of my face!"

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Oh, you don't?" (tilts his head) "Well, let me refresh your memory then. When she didn't do what you wanted you decided to get even and you raised your hand at her." (scoffs) "I got to tell you Spencer, for someone who acts like he cares about the woman he's with, it sure looks like if you don't get what you want, you show her who's boss."

(Lucky looks at him weirdly, causing Jason to sigh deeply in response)

Jason: "You know, for someone who's a detective, you sure aren't very bright."

Lucky: (angrily) "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Morgan, just spit it out!"

(Jason glares at his enemy and shapes his hands into a fist)

Jason: "I'm talking about the way you're treating Elizabeth. How dare you lay a hand on her. You don't fucking deserve her."

(Lucky looks at Jason before he bursts out laughing)

Lucky: "And what? You think you do? Morgan, I'm not an idiot. I know you feel something for her."

(Jason looks at him surprisedly but gathers his feelings)

Jason: "I never said I had feelings for her."

Lucky: (scoffs) "Oh, come on, Morgan. Who are you trying to fool? You may be able to fool others, but not me." (shakes his head) "No, I know you have wanted her since before her and I met."

(Jason stares at his enemy as he is speechless but he should have known Lucky would say something to hurt him. The look on Jason's face causes Lucky to chuckle)

Lucky: "I'm right, aren't I?"

(Jason clears his throat and shrugs before looking at Spencer)

Jason: "I care for Elizabeth, yes, as a friend. I won't deny that."

(Lucky looks at him in disbelief before shaking his head)

Lucky: "Don't fuck with me, Morgan. I know it goes further than that. You and I both know that so don't try to deny it."

Jason: "Like I said, Spencer, I care for her...as a friend. Anything more is in your own twisted mind."

(That wasn't true of course, but he couldn't tell Spencer that or let him think that. He could be selfish and tell Spencer he was in love, hopelessly in love with Belle, but what would that accomplish? Yeah, it would feel good to finally admit his feelings to his nemesis, but it wouldn't solve anything. He still felt in his heart that his true love would choose Lucky and that killed him because Jason wanted to be the one Belle ran to if she was having a bad day. He wanted to be the one Belle ran to if she had a great day and wanted to discuss it. Jason honestly felt Lucky didn't do those things, not really anyway. He wanted so badly to prove that to Belle, but he never wanted to hurt her, especially with the business he has with Sonny Corinthos. Jason looks at Lucky angrily)

Jason: "Don't change the fucking subject, Spencer. I know you have been hurting her. That stops now, you miserable excuse for a human being."

(Lucky studies Jason's face and wonders how much Elizabeth has told him. Lucky couldn't believe Elizabeth. She claimed she and Jason were only friends, but then this happens? Lucky decides to see how much his girlfriend told Jason)

Lucky: "What exactly did Elizabeth tell you?"

Jason: (scoffs) "What the fuck do you think, Spencer? Look, I don't know how you were raised, but where I come from, men don't hit or slap women. It's as simple as that."

Lucky: (puzzled) "Why would you think I slapped her?"

(Jason looked at Lucky with venom in his eyes. He couldn't believe Spencer had the audacity to deny it! Jason knew the sick fuck was messed up in the head, but to deny what he already knew? No, that stopped there)

Jason: "Elizabeth never came out and admitted it until I caught her in a lie." (chuckles & shakes his head) "It amazes me on the lengths she will go to with you. Just fucking admit it, Spencer!"

Lucky: (shouts frustratedly) "What do you want me to admit?"

Jason: (shouts) "Just admit the fucking truth, Spencer! I want to hear you say it!"

(Lucky raises his hands in defeat)

Lucky: (shouts) "Alright, fine! I slapped Elizabeth! Is that what you want to hear?!"

(The way Jason was looking at the bastard, it was clear he could kill him, right there, right now, with his bare hands. But he held back because they were still technically in a public place. Lucky sighs sadly as he looks at the man he hated)

Lucky: "I never should have hit her. It was wrong of me. I know that. As soon as I see her, I will tell her that...and that I'm sorry."

(Jason looks at Lucky in shock. He shakes his head as a thought came to him)

Jason: "W-Wait a second. You-Are you saying you haven't seen her since last night?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No, she never came home last night or I would be saying these things to her instead of you."

(Jason glances away from Lucky in horror as he realizes Belle had been out all night alone after the incident with Lucky. Jason's angriness comes back as he looks at Spencer again)

Jason: "You better pray she is alright or I will fucking kill you, got it?"

Lucky: "When you find her...If you see her before I do...Please tell her I love her and I'm sorry."

(Jason scoffs as he shakes his head in disgust)

Jason: "As if you're even capable of having any feelings, Spencer. For her sake, I hope she stays the hell away from you."

(As Jason starts to walk away, Lucky speaks, causing Jason to stop but doesn't turn around)

Lucky: "She doesn't love you, Morgan. The sooner you get that through your thick head, the better off you'll be."

(Jason just sighs as he walks away. Lucky shakes his head in fury)

Lucky: "You never learn, do you Elizabeth? You and Morgan will never be together." (shakes his head) "Not if I can help it."

(At Audrey's, Audrey is pouring herself and Elizabeth a cup of tea. Audrey then hands the cup to her granddaughter, which she gladly accepts)

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you, grandmother."

Audrey: (smiles) "You're welcome, my dear."

(The two ladies take a sip of their tea before Audrey decides it's time to get down to business)

Audrey: "I trust you slept well last night?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes, I did, thank you."

(Audrey sets down her tea cup on the coaster that's on the coffee table in front of her before facing her granddaughter)

Audrey: "I was surprised to hear you come in, especially so late."

Liz: (apologetically) "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to worry you. If you prefer, I won't come by that late again."

Audrey: (tilts her head seriously) "Elizabeth, dear, you know perfectly well you're welcome here anytime you want. I'm just pointing out I was a little surprised that you came here. What happened, if I may ask? Did you and Lucky have a fight?"

(Elizabeth looks at Audrey with puzzled eyes, causing Audrey to raise her eyebrows in a serious, yet casual tone while she explains)

Audrey: "Elizabeth, you don't stay the night here very often. In fact, the last time you did was when you were living here." (sincerely) "I hope you know you can talk to me about anything."

Liz: (smiles) "Yes, gram, I know." (clears her throat) "You're right, it has been awhile since I was last here."

Audrey: "What happened?"

(Elizabeth sighs as she closes her eyes briefly. She didn't know what to say to her grandmother or how much to reveal. She knew if she didn't say anything, she would worry Audrey. But she also didn't want to tell her everything because then Audrey would be pissed. Elizabeth did not want that. She fidgets, causing Audrey to grow more concerned)

Audrey: "Elizabeth, honey, I know something happened. Besides, even with all that makeup on, I can tell your cheek is still red, so you did a poor job at trying to hide your bruise. I know you tried to cover it up as best you could, but it's still noticeable."

(Elizabeth looks at Audrey with tears in her eyes. She closes her eyes, causing the tears to fall down her cheeks. Audrey sighs sadly as she takes her granddaughter in her arms for a big hug, which she felt Elizabeth desperately needed at the moment)

Audrey: "I am always here for you, my sweet girl. No matter what. Please know that. I wish you would tell me what happened."

(They break free and Elizabeth has a look full of doubts across her face as she debates what to tell her grandmother. She looks at her sadly before sighing sadly in defeat)

Liz: "Okay, I'll tell you, gram." (tearfully sighs) "What happened is..."

**Chapter 7 Done**

**Thank you for reading and for those who take the time to review/follow/favorite. I hope you are enjoying my second violent story featuring Liason and Lucky. To be honest, while I've been writing this, I've already been thinking about writing another violent story depending on how this one goes and also depending if you are enjoying this one. But if I did do another one, I'm thinking of putting another character in instead of Lucky being I've used him twice (including this story) unless you prefer Lucky as the bad guy? If you wish for another violent story, I am open to it as I've heard people say they like the darker path writers take, and want a different bad guy, I'm open to suggestions on who you would like the bad guy to be next. Please leave them in your reviews or you could PM me, whichever you prefer and you can also tell me if you have a storyline in mind and I will see if it's something I am able to write. I do my best to satisfy my readers as well as write what I feel comfortable with. Let me know what you think! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**M rated chapter. Not safe for work. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites so far on this story. I appreciate it. Regarding your comments on who the next villain should be on the next violent story...many of you suggested Ric and one suggested Franco. Thank you for participating in that and giving me your thoughts. Starhine...thank you for trusting me on how I write future liason stories or even the violent ones. You know I always aim to do them justice. To guest...you asked that after this story is done if in-between another violent story, I put in a lighter liason story full of love and possible drama. Thank you for telling me your thoughts and don't worry. I plan on doing that. I have a few Liason stories in the works but not complete yet. So far, I haven't started another violent one like BMTL. I hope you're satisfied with the ones I have in store after BMTL/other stories are complete. Enjoy this next update. **

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 8**

(Audrey observes Elizabeth and can tell she's trying to get the words out, but is unsuccessful at it. Audrey knew it must be bad if her granddaughter is having a hard time. She goes closer to Elizabeth and places her hand on her arm hoping to offer some sort of comfort. Elizabeth looks at what her Gram is doing and smiles briefly before sniffling)

Liz: "Thank you."

Audrey: (puzzled) "For what?"

Liz: (smiles slightly) "Always being here for me when you have your own life."

Audrey: (sighs) "Oh, honey, I will always be here for you...whenever you need me." (tilts her head) "Does it have to do with Lucky?"

Liz: (confused) "Why would you think that?"

Audrey: (shrugs) "Just a guess. In my experience, when the woman sleeps at her moms or grandma's house, it means there was a fight. I'm not saying that's what happened with Lucky, but that's the only thing I can think of. Am I right or wrong?"

(Elizabeth studies Audrey's facial expressions and could tell she needed to open up at least a little bit. Placing her hands on her thighs, she nods)

Liz: "You're right. I did have a fight with Lucky last night."

Audrey: (nods) "Go on."

Liz: (chuckles a little) "He wasn't too happy with me last night."

Audrey: (puzzled) "Why? Why wasn't he happy with you?"

Liz: (sighs) "He thinks I'm getting too close to Jason."

Audrey: (shakes her head) "You two are friends, right?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes."

Audrey: "Have you ever given Lucky any indication that you care more for Jason than friendship?"

Liz: (sighs) "Well..." (rolls her eyes) "I've been out on a few friendly lunches where we would run into each other. Port Charles is a small town."

Audrey: (nods) "Port Charles is a small town indeed." (shakes her head) "I've never known you to cheat, so does Jason feel more for you than he's letting on? Maybe that's why Lucky feels you and Mr. Morgan are close."

(Elizabeth looks at her gram weirdly before speaking)

Liz: "As far as I know, Jason doesn't feel more than friendship for me. We've been friends for years so maybe our closeness is showing."

Audrey: "All I can say, sweetie, is maybe Lucky feels threatened by your close friendship with Jason. I understand you're friends with him and it's nice to have friends, but when you're dating someone, your boyfriend/girlfriend can get the wrong idea. At least, that's what I've picked up from what you have told me."

Liz: "I have never given Jason the impression I considered him more than a friend. I admit I wondered if he felt more for me, but he's never said anything so I assumed he didn't."

Audrey: "Is it possible Lucky picked up on Jason's possible feelings for you?"

(Elizabeth thinks about Audrey's question for a moment before answering)

Liz: (sighs & nods) "Yes, it is possible." (sincerely) "But I love Lucky. I wouldn't be with him if I didn't."

Audrey: (shakes her head) "I'm not saying you would, dear. You have been with him for a long time."

Liz: (smiles a little) "Two years. We've been living together for awhile as well."

Audrey: (chuckles) "Obviously things are serious between you two if you've been dating that long."

Liz: (softly) "Yeah."

Audrey: (sighs) "Now, onto the other matter at hand."

Liz: (confused) "What matter at hand?"

Audrey: "Your red cheek. Before you say it's nothing, let me remind you that you were the one who put makeup on your cheek. So something must have happened, Elizabeth."

(Elizabeth stares at her Gram for a minute or so. She wasn't ready to tell her gram what happened, at least not yet. Truthfully, she felt the matter was dealt with because Lucky was remorseful after the fact. That was also the first time it happened, so she was confident it wouldn't happen again. She realized her Gram was patiently waiting for an answer so she had to give her one whether she was ready or not. She looked at Audrey and laughed in embarrassment)

Audrey: (confused) "What is so funny about it?"

Liz: "I was at work the other day working on a painting and somehow I managed to connect my face with the portrait. I tend to be clumsy. You know me, gram."

(Audrey observes her granddaughter's facial expressions, looking for some kind of hint if she was telling the truth. She guessed the story seemed plausible, yet something about the explanation didn't seem right. Even though she had her doubts, she had nothing to go on. She looked at her granddaughter once more to try seeing if she could get anything out of her)

Audrey: "Elizabeth, are you sure that's all it was? You were awfully upset earlier."

Liz: (smiles) "Yes, don't worry. I'm fine. I appreciate you worrying, but I assure you I'm okay."

Audrey: (sighs deeply) "Okay, if you say so."

Liz: "Well, I should go."

(The two women stand up and share a warm hug before Elizabeth gets her things and leaves. Elizabeth shuts the door behind and looks towards Audrey's house. She closes her eyes as she sighs and thinks out loud)

Liz: "I'm sorry I lied to you, Gram. It's not fair of me to drag you into my messy life. Even though I would love to be open with you about everything, it wouldn't be right."

(Elizabeth walks away from Audrey's. At 'The Pier', Abby and Johnny are at a dinner table ordering their food. Once they place their order the waitress walks away, leaving the couple to themselves. Abby looks at her boyfriend)

Abby: "I was pleasantly surprised that you wanted to go out on a date. We haven't been on a date for awhile."

Johnny: (smiles) "Yeah, I thought it was time. Between our schedules, it's been hard to find time lately."

Abby: (winces slightly) "And with my childish behavior lately, as well."

(Johnny reaches out to her by placing his hand over hers and smiles)

Johnny: "What matters is that you learned what you were doing wrong and now you're working on fixing it."

Abby: (smiles slightly) "I took your advice and apologized to Elizabeth."

Johnny: (smiles happily) "That's great, Abby. I'm happy for you. I knew you could do it. You just needed some encouragement. I knew you could do it on your own, honey, but sometimes all a person needs is a little push."

Abby: (chuckles a little) "You are definitely right on that, sweetie. I would have gone to my friend eventually, but I admit I did need a push." (sighs sadly) "I just can't believe how much of a bitch I was to her."

Johnny: (tilts his head) "Babe, when you drink, it's like you are a different person. Especially when you have had too much to drink."

Abby: "All I was doing was having fun, but I guess I took it too far."

Johnny: "You know I love you, babe. And there is nothing wrong with having a drink or two, but in the past, you went

overboard. I hate to say it but I don't think you know when to say 'I'm done for the night'."

Abby: (sighs) "I know." (hopeful look) "I'm glad you're in my life, Johnny."

(Johnny sighs deeply, briefly looking down while leaning forward and putting his hands together like he's praying before facing his girlfriend)

Johnny: "Abby, I love you and yes, I will always be here for you, but I don't want to be the only reason you're trying to clean your life up."

(Abby looks at Johnny with a surprised face. He was making it sound like that's all she wanted him for was to set her straight on life. She realized she needed to convince her boyfriend that she wanted him in her life for more than just someone to guide her. She loved him for better or worse. She wasn't sure if he's been through this before or if she was the first. If it has happened before, she decided to change that)

Abby: "I'm NOT with you so you're there for me to help clean up my life. I love you. I always have. Whether you like it or not, I'm in this relationship for the long haul. I hope you know I'm always there for you, as well. Please know that, Johnny."

(Her sincerity in her plea starts to convince him she may just be trying to change her tune on her life's choices lately. He tilts his head as he carefully considers her heartfelt plea on their relationship)

Johnny: "Baby, I do know that. Yes, I think we're great together." (sighs) "It's just that...you can be a handful sometimes." (chuckles) "But one thing is for sure: you keep things interesting. You keep me on my toes."

Abby: (hopeful smile) "Is that a good thing?"

Johnny: (teases) "We will certainly find out. I do love your fire and passion, Abby Haver."

Abby: (flirtatiously) "That I have always had, Johnny O'Brien."

(Abby then gets an interesting idea. Her wicked grin catches him off guard)

Johnny: (smirks) "Do I dare ask what that wicked grin you have plastered all over your face is about?"

Abby: (smiles) "What do you say we get the hell out of here and head back to your place?"

(Johnny gets the hint and laughs, raising his eyebrows)

Johnny: "We haven't even eaten yet!"

(All of a sudden, the waitress brings them their plates. The looks that they give each other is obvious. Johnny and Abby continue to look at each other seductively before the waitress speaks)

Waitress: "Can I get you two anything else?"

(Johnny speaks, not taking his eyes off of his girlfriend)

Johnny: "Actually, can we please take our food to go? My apologies, but there is some place we need to be right now."

(Abby smirks at Johnny, who looks at her seductively)

Waitress: "Sure, no problem. When I bring your to go containers, I'll bring you your bill as well."

Johnny: "Sounds good. Thank you."

(The waitress leaves the couple, who are looking at each other like they could take each other right there at the bar/restaurant)

Johnny: "I have a feeling you are going to wear me out, Haver."

Abby: (innocently) "Why would I do that?" (tilts her head) "Are you saying you wouldn't be able to handle it, Mr. O'Brien?"

Johnny: (scoffs) "Two can play at this game, woman."

(Abby bats her eyelashes before looking innocently at Johnny)

Abby: "Oooh, you want to play?" (smiles) "If you couldn't handle it, I just might have to find another young, muscular, hot, sexy man to satisfy me."

(Johnny looks at his girlfriend with raised eyebrows before he smirks. He knew what she was doing and it wasn't going to work. He chuckled when he came to the conclusion he would have to prove he was the man for the job. He was privately stoked as he couldn't wait to rock her world)

Johnny: "Oh, trust me, darling, you won't have to look for that special someone."

Abby: (smirks) "Good. Because the man I've been dating, he sure does know how to pleasure a woman."

Johnny: (smiles) "Oh, he does, huh?"

Abby: "Oh yes. He makes sure all of my needs are met." (seductively) "Every…single…one."

(Johnny's eyes felt like they were on fire from the desire. Damn, he wished the waitress would come back already because he was anxious to have his way with his girl. He loved pleasuring her and knew from the way both their minds were going, they would have a long and satisfactory night. Johnny was relieved when the waitress finally came back. She assisted them with putting their food in to-go containers and handed the guard his bill, which he immediately paid. They thank the waitress before leaving 'The Pier'. As they are walking to Johnny's car, he can't resist the urge to pinch her ass which she does the same. They get into the car and stare at each other before he growls at her with impatiently. When they finally arrive at Johnny's apartment, he unlocks the door and opens it so they can both go in. He sets the food on the kitchen table as well as the keys before turning around to have Abby jump into his arms and attack his mouth with hers. They moan as the kiss quickly turns passionate. Her tongue slides across his bottom lip leading him to open his mouth far enough so her tongue can evade his. Their bubblegum tongues fight for domination as Abby starts hastily unbuttoning his shirt. When they part just enough for him to quickly take his shirt off, she moans in pleasure at the sight of his strong, muscular chest. She smiles in appreciation at how toned his chest and shoulders are)

Abby: "Someone's been working out."

Johnny: (smiles wickedly) "I take it you approve?"

Abby: (smirks) "Oh, baby." (shakes her head) "You have no idea." (sighs happily) "I love a man who takes care of his body..." (chuckles in satisfaction) "...especially when I can appreciate...every...single...part."

(Johnny can't take it anymore as he looks at her satin blue dress)

Johnny: "This needs to come off."

(Abby reaches back and is about to unzip her dress, when Johnny interrupts her)

Johnny: "Oh, please, baby, allow me."

(Abby smiles as she slowly turns around, letting him admire her body. He sighs as he is already picturing her naked. But he knew the fun part was taking things slow and treasuring every single moment of the seduction. He takes a step towards her and places his hands at the top of her dress where the zipper is located. He quickly brushes her hair to one side of her shoulders and starts unzipping. When he is halfway down, he takes a moment to see her flawless silk skin. He can't resist the urge to leave a trail of kisses from her neck to the spot just above where the zipper is. Abby is so turned on by his mouth against her skin that she can't help the deep moan that comes out of her mouth. She moves her body slightly, causing him to gently put her where she was previously)

Johnny: "Uh-uh-uh, sweetheart. No moving."

Abby: (whimpering) "You feel so good. Your lips are touching my sweet spots."

(Johnny smiles as he continued to leave sweet kisses around her neck before he continues to work on her zipper. When he finally reaches the bottom of where the zipper stops, he goes to her left shoulder and leaves soft wet kisses after he pushes down the strap. He then moves to her right shoulder and slides off the strap, leaving kisses causing Abby to slightly moan. Before Johnny pushes the dress down, he wants to make sure she's comfortable. He goes to her right ear and softly whispers)

Johnny: "Do I have your permission to take off your dress?"

Abby: (whimpers) "Yes. Please hurry. I want you inside me. I need you inside me."

Johnny: (chuckles softly) "That sounds like a demand, Miss Haver."

Abby: "You bet your ass it is, Mr. O'Brien."

(Johnny chuckles as he pushes her dress down enough where it slides off. He tells her to take off her heels, which she immediately does. He takes her hand and leads her into the bedroom where they face each other again. He admires her slender, hot body and is again so tempted to take her right there. But knew he needed to control his impulses)

Johnny: "You are so hot."

Abby: (smiles) "I'm glad you noticed."

Johnny: "Are you ready for me to rock your world?"

Abby: (smiles) "Uh-huh. I want to pleasure you just as much."

Johnny: (narrows his eyes) "Me first."

Abby: (chuckles) "Okay."

(Abby decides to tease him a little by sliding her hands down her body very slowly, causing him to breathe deeply. She then reaches behind her and unsnaps her bra, causing it to hang loosely before she slowly takes each strap off and lets it fall to the ground. Johnny admires her beautiful, perfect breasts)

Johnny: "Do you have any idea how much you're turning me on right now?"

(Abby chuckles softly as she watches his desires kick into high gear)

Abby: "Are you enjoying the view?"

Johnny: (nods slowly) "Very much so. I'm almost tempted to fuck you right now."

Abby: (chuckles softly) "Easy boy." (tilts her head) "Although that does sound appealing."

(Abby closes the small gap that is between them and looks at his satin dress pants before putting her hand on his belt. She looks at Johnny, who nods. She unbuckles it and then proceeds to unzip and unbutton his pants. She smiles seductively before bending down and taking his shoes off and helps him with his pants. She looks at his erection through his underwear and smiles in satisfaction)

Abby: "My, my, my, someone is sure hard tonight."

(She puts her hands inside his boxers to feel his hard cock, causing him to moan. She teases him further by caressing his shaft)

Johnny: (moans loudly) "Oh, fuck! Abby, that feels so good."

(Abby knew her next move would drive him wild and even though they agreed he would pleasure her first, she couldn't resist doing it before him. She rests her hands on Johnny's boxers and slowly slides them down so he could feel her hands on his skin. His shaft springs free and Johnny looks down so he and Abby make eye contact)

Abby: "I know you wanted to pleasure me first, baby, but I really want to do this for you...now." (seductively) "Do I have your permission, sir?"

(Johnny can't help the smile from appearing. She was right, he did want to pleasure her first, but he was honestly looking forward to what she was about to do next. They both knew in that moment she didn't have to make him feel good, but the look she gave him, the sensual smile and her licking her lips, told him she was more than ready to give him the best fucking orgasm he has ever had)

Johnny: "Yes, you may, ma'am."

(Abby smiles before she takes his member in her hands and gently massages it, causing him to moan softly. She knew he was ready for what she was about to do next. She leans forward and opens her mouth to take him in. She sucks on him gently for a few minutes before twirling her tongue to make him feel more sensations. When she hears him groan, she knew she was doing well. As she continued to suck on him harder, she felt his hands slightly tug her hair. She slid her mouth off his member long enough to look up at him)

Abby: "How am I doing, baby? Am I satisfying you?"

Johnny: (groans loudly) "Yes. You're doing so good, baby. So fucking good."

(Abby smiles as she looks at his cock and once again opens her mouth to drink him in. After a little while of soft sucking, she decides to once again go harder on him. She begins to suck him so hard that Johnny can't fight the loud groans that escape his mouth. She knew she was doing well when he once again rested his hands on her head and softly pulled. She was in no pain from the hair pulling as she silently admitted it felt good to turn him on this much. Her thoughts are dashed when Johnny speaks)

Johnny: "Baby, I'm going to come."

(Abby leans back from his cock long enough to speak)

Abby: "That's okay, sweetie. I'm right here to feel your release."

(Abby didn't mind the feel of his release when he eventually came. He loudly groans when the aftershocks happened. After he came, he fell on to the bed and opened his eyes to see her smiling)

Johnny: "That was the best you've ever done, babe." (smirks) "I love to see my cock in your mouth."

Abby: "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Johnny: "You bet your ass it does."

(Johnny signals for her to come to him)

Johnny: "Get over here, baby."

(Johnny sees she still has her underwear on and looks at her seductively)

Johnny: "You've been a bad girl, Miss Haver."

Abby: (innocently) "What did I do wrong, sir?"

Johnny: "Your panties are still on. We need to fix that...now."

(Abby chuckles in delight while Johnny leans forward and with one hand on each side of her panties, he slides them off. When they reach her feet, she kicks them off. Both naked, he takes one hand and feels her moist clit)

Johnny: "Oh, girl, you are so wet. You are so ready."

Abby: (shrugs innocently) "Ready for what, O'Brien?"

Johnny: "Ready for me to completely rock your world."

(She chuckles as he carefully lays her on the bed so her back is against it. He leans over her and after passionately kissing her on the lips, he leans back to face her)

Johnny: "Are you ready for me to satisfy you, baby?"

Abby: "I'm more than ready."

(He smiles evilly as he begins to leave trails of kisses on her neck. She moans lightly as he gets to her breasts. He cups one breast and licks her nipple and around the nipple. After he is done satisfying one breast, he moves to the other breast to make sure he gives that one complete and full attention as well)

Abby: "Mmmm, that feels so good."

(Johnny smiles in satisfaction as he finished the other breast. He then places kisses on her stomach area before moving down to her thighs. He gently spreads her legs to give him better access. He lowers both his arms under Abby's thighs so he can better satisfy her with his next move. Abby looks down in time to see him taste her. She softly moans as he continues to lick her clitoris. She starts to lose control when she begins to move her body. Johnny can tell he is sending her over the edge so he helps her by holding on to her firmly)

Abby: (whimpers) "Oh, Johnny."

Johnny: "Does that feel good, honey?"

Abby: (whimpers) "Y-Yes."

(Johnny continues to slide his tongue inside her clit, causing her to loudly moan in pleasure)

Abby: "Oh, god! Right there! Don't stop, Johnny!"

(Johnny smiles in satisfaction as he goes in deeper. Before long, she looks down at her man)

Abby: "I am going to come, Johnny."

Johnny: "I'm ready for you, baby."

(After a few more minutes of pleasuring her, she explodes and screams his name in ecstasy. After he's finished, he leaves soft kisses up her body until he reaches her lips. Before he kisses her lips, he looks directly in her eyes)

Johnny: "You're on the pill, right?"

Abby: (nods) "Yes. We are fine to go further."

(Johnny nods as he slowly enters her. She wraps her legs around his waist as they go faster)

Abby: "Harder, Johnny!"

(He complies as he pumps harder than ever before once again reaching their climax. He rolls over to his slide and they sigh heavily as they try to catch their breath. They look at each other and each lay on their sides so they can see the other better)

Johnny: (panting) "Wow."

Abby: (laughs) "Wow indeed." (smirks) "If I wasn't so tired, I'd be tempted to go for round two."

(Johnny looks at her in shock as he knew they were both exhausted from their lovemaking, causing her to laugh again)

Abby: "I said I was tempted, O'Brien! I didn't say I would!"

Johnny: (shakes his head) "Woman, you are going to kill me yet."

Abby: (smiles & shrugs) "Not kill you, but tire the hell out of you."

Johnny: (sarcastically) "Ha-ha."

Abby: (raises her eyebrows) "What? You don't think I could?"

Johnny: (scoffs playfully) "Oh, I know you could, Haver. You need to give me a chance to get my strength back."

Abby: (smirks) "Maybe."

(They share a laugh before he lies on his back and he signals for her to rest her head on his chest, which she does. Meanwhile, at 'The Pier', Kate is at the bar enjoying a martini. She takes the green olive that is at the end of the toothpick and puts it in her mouth. She closes her eyes briefly so she can savor the slight alcohol flavor that was on it)

Guy: "Tastes good, doesn't it? The olive in the martini?"

(Kate slowly turns her head to see who is speaking to her, revealing a slightly Hispanic male around her age with killer dimples. She chuckles slightly before picking up her drink)

Kate: "Yes, it does. Whenever I've had a long day, this calms me and relaxes me."

(The guy nods while placing his hands in his side pockets)

Guy: "I hear ya."

Kate: "What's your drink of choice?"

Guy: "It depends on my mood, but most of the time vodka. I like my liquor strong when I'm in a pissed off mood."

Kate: (raises her eyebrows) "What's your mood like now?"

Guy: (sighs deeply) "Right now, I'm annoyed, but not pissed off."

(Kate chuckles as she takes a drink of her martini)

Guy: "Is this seat taken?" (referring to the seat next to her)

(Kate shakes her head)

Kate: "It's a free country. No one has taken an interest...until now."

(The guy can't help but smile at her sassiness. The lady by him sounded like a serious business woman, yet he had a feeling he could get through to her in the end. He decided to start by sharing his name)

Sonny: "My name is Sonny, by the way."

(Kate looks at him and couldn't stop the blush that formed. She shook her head and watched him flash a smile, showing off his dimples. She knew in that instant one very interesting woman would succumb to his charms. But she vowed it would not be her)

Kate: "I'm Kate."

(Sonny sits down next to her and orders a vodka on the rocks. He watches Kate take another drink and softly growls when she licks her lips. Damn, he thought to himself, he could get lost in those lips, those luscious, plumps lips. He shakes his head and clears his throat when she looks his way after setting down her glass)

Kate: (chuckles softly) "Something wrong?"

Sonny: (hoarsely) "What?"

Kate: "I said..."

(Kate turns her chair to face him, showing off her silky, slender legs)

Kate: "Is something wrong?"

(Sonny chuckles nervously, but tries to hide it)

Sonny: "No, no, nothing is wrong."

Kate: (laughs) "Not sure I believe you from the way you're drooling."

(Sonny looks at Kate in horror before he feels his lips, making her burst out laughing. When it becomes clear he wasn't drooling and that she was joking around, he playfully scoffs)

Sonny: "You think you're being cute, don't you?"

(Kate smugly shrugs then takes one final drink of her martini before facing Sonny)

Kate: "What can I say? I have that effect on people. I can be nice when I want to be and a bitch, too."

Sonny: (tilts his head in curiousness) "Oh, really? I know people like that." (shrugs) "I'm sure you're not always a bitch."

Kate: (raises her eyebrows) "Ask the ladies who work for me at my company."

(Sonny doesn't know whether or not she's playing around or if she's serious, but he decides not to find out...at least not now. Kate grabs her purse and slides off her chair)

Sonny: "What, leaving so soon?"

Kate: (chuckles) "I have to get back to work."

Sonny: "You must be a workaholic."

Kate: "Work is my life."

Sonny: (shrugs) "Who knows? Maybe the right guy will change your outlook on that."

(Kate gets the impression Sonny was flirting with her, but she didn't feel like going back and forth on the subject at the moment. She looks at Sonny and offers a smile)

Kate: "Nice meeting you, Sonny."

Sonny: (nods) "You as well, Kate. Who knows? Maybe we'll meet again."

(Kate then departs, leaving Sonny to ponder the new interesting woman he just met. A little while later, Jason sighs deeply as he tries to figure out where Belle could be. He tried her cell phone countless times, but it went straight to voicemail. The last place he could think of was Audrey's. He wasn't sure if the woman who held his heart was there, but he knew he had to give it a try. He parks his bike in Audrey's driveway before rushing to the front door. He knocks hard on the door, loudly saying Audrey's name. When the door finally opens with Audrey next to it, Jason sighs in panic)

Jason: "Oh, thank god you answered."

Audrey: "Well, it's hard for anyone not to hear it from how hard you were knocking."

Jason: (panting) "I'm-I'm sorry, Audrey. I didn't mean to scare you."

Audrey: (nods) "It's okay, Jason. Come on in. You need to calm yourself."

(Audrey lets Jason in and they both walk to the couch and get comfortable. She could tell he was still in a state of panic, so she places her hand on his arm and offers a smile to try calm him down)

Audrey: "What happened, Jason, to make you this worried?"

Jason: "I haven't heard from your granddaughter since last night and I was told she didn't go home last night. I'm worried about her, Audrey."

Audrey: "Well, you can be rest assured she spent the night here and she just left not too long ago."

(Jason breathes a huge sigh of relief. Audrey wasn't quite sure why he was so worried until she came to the conclusion Jason knew something she didn't. She observed his facial expressions and wondered if he would share anything. She decided to try and see what happens)

Audrey: "Jason, I understand you're worried about Elizabeth, but I assure you she's fine."

Jason: (smiles briefly) "Thank you. I'm sorry for worrying you." (confused) "Why did she spend the night here, if you don't mind me asking?"

Audrey: "According to her, she had a fight with Lucky and preferred to stay here." (tilts her head) "Jason, do you know what happened between them that would cause her to stay here?"

(Jason knew that Audrey had a right to know, but he didn't know how much Belle told her and he didn't want to risk saying too much. He figured if Belle didn't say much, she would when she was ready to. He honestly thought Lucky should have a good beating. But he privately admitted to himself he was praying that she was right in that Lucky would cool off. Did Jason really believe that? Not a chance. Jason was honestly torn on what the right thing was)

Jason: "All I know is they had a nasty fight and it caused her to need a break for the night. I'm not happy with Spencer, to say the least, but I would never tell Elizabeth what to do."

Audrey: (nods in agreement) "I agree, Jason. They both need to cool off, but I have to trust that she knows what to do."

(Jason nods in response. Audrey could tell from the way he was acting there's more than meets the eye. She had an inkling from the past few months, hell, for the past year or more, he felt more for her than friendship. She knew it was wrong to interfere in her granddaughter's relationships and friendship, but she felt a certain authority to protect those she loved. She looked at Jason for a minute or two before speaking)

Audrey: "Being you are here, Jason, there is something I would like to discuss with you."

(Jason looks at her, wondering what is going on)

Jason: "Okay?" (puzzled) "Did I upset you in any way?"

(Audrey sighs as she places her hands on her thighs)

Audrey: "This has actually been a long time coming...this conversation."

(Jason continues to look at her with confused eyes)

Jason: "I'm sorry, Audrey, but I don't understand."

Audrey: "Jason, it's no secret you care for Elizabeth."

Jason: (nods) "Yes, as a friend."

Audrey: (raises her eyebrows) "I think it's more than that, Mr. Morgan."

(Jason starts to see where she is going with this conversation. He raises one hand and attempts to explain his emotions when Audrey stops him)

Audrey: "Jason, I'm just going to come right out and say it."

(Jason knew not to attempt to interrupt the older woman so he sat there and listened)

Audrey: "I know you and Elizabeth are friends. I've known that for a long time. But the times I have seen your emotions, your actions, I'm getting the feeling it's more than that."

(Audrey tilts her head and speaks with sincere emotion)

Audrey: "Jason, are you in love with Elizabeth?"

**Chapter 8 Done**

**Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to those who review/follow/favorite. To the guest who reads my other story (fsog) and my liaison stories, thank you as always for the feedback. It is greatly appreciated. Thanks for also participating in my poll via review. My apologies on not updating yesterday (fri). I had to work and the week was long and I was exhausted from the heat in my area. I will update today and then Tues but next Fri (June 7th) I won't be updating as I work OT again and won't have time to upload. Hope you understand. Here is the next chapter and as always thanks for the feedback. **

**Warning…another violent chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'MA' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 9**

(Dante and Emily walk out of the movie theater, failing to hold back their laughter. They look at each other as they talk)

Emily: "You had such a potty mouth during the movie! Thank heavens no kids were in there watching the same movie or they would be scarred for life!"

(Dante points to himself as he laughs)

Dante: "Me?! I swear, every other word coming out of your mouth was swear words."

Emily: (laughs defensively) "Was not!"

Dante: (rolls his eyes) "Oh, no? If you want me to refresh your memory, I'd be more than happy to say what choice words you used? I mean, if you are short on memory."

(Emily stops suddenly, causing Dante to stop and she narrows her eyes, placing her hands on her hips)

Emily: "You wouldn't dare."

Dante: (smirks) "Oh, no? Try me, woman."

Emily: (trying not to laugh) "Asshole."

(Dante looks at his girlfriend with a surprised look that causes him to laugh)

Dante: "Ooh, feisty AND a major potty mouth! Do I need to punish you later?"

Emily: (raises her eyebrows) "Maybe." (seductively) "I may have to punish you as well."

Dante: (shrugs innocently) "For what?"

Emily: "Teasing me and making me swear."

(Dante raises his eyebrows as he nods and can't help smiling)

Dante: "Ah, I see. Well, for one thing, you tease me all the time, too, there my dear. Two, you choose to swear. I don't force you to."

(Emily stares at him but can't help the smirk before hitting his shoulder)

Emily: (smiles) "That's for driving me nuts...even though you're still hot."

(Dante takes her in his arms and they share a kiss. Before it gets too passionate they pull back)

Dante: "If we were at home, I'd take you right now, but I promised you a fun filled night. And you know me, I keep my promises."

Emily: (smiles) "Yes, you do, sweetie." (puzzled) "What do you have planned for us?"

Dante: "You will find out soon enough, my love."

(Emily pouts slightly but stops when she knew she wasn't getting anywhere. When they arrive at 'The Pier', Emily looks at her boyfriend in confusion as she wondered what he had in store for her. Just as she is about to ask Dante, he turns to face her and smiles)

Dante: (smiles) "Are you ready to have some fun?"

Emily: (tilts her head) "With you, I always have fun."

Dante: (smirks) "Are you ready to kick my ass at darts?"

(Emily looks at Dante weirdly before speaking)

Emily: "I-I don't understand. You don't exactly like playing darts and when you do, you told me you sucked. So why do you play it?"

Dante: (shrugs) "Simple." (smiles) "Because you enjoy it."

Emily: (trying to understand) "Okay, but..."

(He cups her chin in his hand and kisses her before smiling tenderly at her)

Dante: "You say you're not good at pool."

Emily: (scoffs lightly) "I'm not."

Dante: "But you still play it because you know I like to play it. So, I want to do something for you. I know you like darts so even though I'm not good, I play for you."

(Emily smiles at Dante and takes him in her arms to hug him before pulling away and smiles happily)

Emily: "Just when I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I already did, Falconeri."

Dante: (smiles & chuckles) "I love you, too, babe. Always and forever."

(They kiss again before Dante pulls back and faces her)

Dante: "Are you ready, woman?"

Emily: "Whenever you are."

(Dante and Emily head into 'The Pier' and sway to the music. When they reach the darts machine, Dante puts some quarters in before the machine starts. He hands his girl three darts before signaling for her to go first)

Dante: (smiles) "Ladies first."

Emily: (chuckles) "Aren't you a charmer?"

Dante: (smiles & shrugs) "I aim to please, ma'am."

(She laughs before they begin playing. Even though Dante tried to catch up to Emily, they both knew he was right: he sucked at darts. She cheered him on when he managed to score a few points here and there. Dante felt a little bad that he was terrible at the game, but his girl assured him she loved him for putting in the effort. After a few hours of playing, they decided to stop the game. They kissed and congratulated each other on a job well done. Dante admitted even though he wasn't a very good darts player, he enjoyed playing with her because she never made him feel he wasn't good enough. She told him he played just fine and she enjoyed his company. They looked at their watches and saw it was supper time, so they chose to get a pizza on their way home)

(Meanwhile, at 'The Dug Out', Sonny walks through the front entrance and looks around to see it is a quiet night at the bar. He looks toward the bar and licks his lips in anticipation. He wasn't planning on getting drunk, but he was looking to have a drink or two. As he walks closer to the bar, he notices a familiar face. Granted, her back was facing him, but he would recognize that figure anywhere, especially the hair on the woman's head. He stops when he is inches away from her)

Sonny: (smiles) "We need to stop meeting like this."

(The woman turns around in her chair to see who is speaking to her. A smile appears across her face as she speaks)

Kate: "Well, well, well. If it isn't the mysterious man with the killer dimples."

(Sonny laughs at her choice of words, but couldn't help but feel flattered as well)

Sonny: "You're too kind. I wasn't aware you noticed my dimples."

Kate: (raises her eyebrows) "I would be very surprised if a person didn't notice them." (tilts her head) "They don't look too bad on you."

Sonny: (nods appreciatively) "Thank you for noticing."

Kate: "Oh, Sonny, I'm sure everyone does."

Sonny: (shrugs) "No one real important."

(Kate observed his choice of words and noticed he didn't really mention anyone special. She looked at his appearance and saw that he was dressed up in a dark blue suit. She pursed her lips together as she always admired a man in a suit, especially in a blue suit, her favorite color. Her thoughts are interrupted when Sonny points to the chair next to her and looks at her)

Sonny: "Is this seat taken?"

Kate: (smirks) "It is now."

Sonny: (laughs) "Sounds good."

(He takes a seat next to her and orders vodka from the waiter that walks by. Sonny notices Kate has her usual martini. After receiving his alcoholic drink, he takes a quick drink before facing her)

Sonny: "I see you have your usual drink of choice."

Kate: (smiles) "Yep." (shrugs) "It's always nice to kick back and relax while having a drink."

Sonny: "Especially after a long day."

Kate: (chuckles) "Exactly." (sighs) "So, Sonny Corinthos..."

Sonny: (nods slowly) "Ah, you know my last name."

Kate: "I've heard of you, yes, but didn't know you personally. When you told me your first name, it clicked." (raises her eyebrows) "Besides, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to look into your history as well as your business."

(Sonny nods as he takes a drink before facing Kate again)

Sonny: "Does this mean my name as well as my business scares you away?"

(Kate looks at him mysteriously as she speaks)

Kate: "Why do you say that?"

Sonny: (shrugs) "Because it usually scares people away...or in a woman's case, it scares them away."

(Kate leans over slightly to look at Sonny directly in the eyes and offers a small smirk)

Kate: "I'm not most women."

(That comment catches Sonny off-guard as he wasn't expecting that kind of a reaction from her. He studies her in admiration and can't help but smile at her declaration. Usually when he meets a woman, it turns her off when she finds out what his last name is or what kind of business he leads. So, he was pleasantly surprised that Kate was still there. It told him she just may be in it for the ride, if only for casual visits. Sonny looks at the dashing Kate and can't help but be fascinated by her)

Sonny: "Now that you know my last name, care to share yours?"

(Kate looks at him, amused)

Kate: "For someone who has his own business and could probably get info about me, I didn't think you'd just come out and ask."

(Sonny shrugs as he briefly looks away from her)

Sonny: "Maybe I wanted to be upfront."

Kate: (smiles a little) "Mmm, I can see that."

(She ponders her next move before deciding to open up to him)

Kate: "Kate Howard."

(He narrows his eyes as a thought comes to him)

Sonny: "Aren't you Elizabeth Webber's boss?"

Kate: "So, you know her."

Sonny: "I've known her since she was a teenager. She's a very nice young woman."

Kate: "She's a very talented artist, as well."

Sonny: (nods & smiles) "That she is. I asked her to paint me a picture so I could hang it in my office."

Kate: "Do I dare ask what picture she drew for you?"

Sonny: "A picture of me in my suit. She drew other portraits as well. I told her to surprise me with the outcomes."

Kate: (nods & smiles) "Interesting."

Sonny: "I know she has a few friends that she works with."

Kate: "Abby Haver and Emily Quartermaine."

Sonny: "Abby is seeing one of my men...Johnny O'Brien."

Kate: "And Emily?"

Sonny: "I think Dante Falconeri. I've heard Elizabeth mention it once or twice."

Kate: "I believe Miss Webber is dating Lucky Spencer."

Sonny: (scoffs lightly) "Yeah, he is one of a kind, alright."

Kate: (tilts her head) "I'm getting the impression you're not crazy about him."

Sonny: (grumbles) "Let's just say she could do better."

(Kate raises her eyebrows as she observes his mood on the young man)

Kate: "He must not be all bad if he's a detective."

Sonny: (scoffs) "Just because he's a detective doesn't make him smart."

Kate: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you hated him."

(Sonny shrugs and his facial expressions tells her to move on to the next topic of conversation)

Kate: "What do you like to do for fun?"

Sonny: "I like to cook. Even though I don't mind cooking for myself, it's always nice cooking for others."

Kate: "Do you cook for anyone in particular?"

Sonny: (shakes his head) "No. I mean, I cook for friends, family, and sometimes any dates I have."

Kate: "Aren't you a charmer."

Sonny: (shrugs) "I guess." (casually) "But it's been awhile since I've cooked for a woman."

(Kate looks at him with curiosity before chuckling)

Kate: "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were hinting at something, Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny: (shakes his head) "No, just stating a fact."

(Kate nods in response but it's obvious to both of them what Sonny really meant. They continue on in conversation as they look at each other with fascination. Jason looks at Audrey with widened eyes. He swallowed softly and prayed the older woman didn't hear him. He could have kicked himself because he didn't know Audrey picked up on his feelings for her granddaughter. He silently cursed at himself because he hasn't even admitted his true feelings for Belle. So, it didn't seem right to admit it to the woman sitting beside him. He sighed deeply as he tried to figure out how to answer her question. Audrey could obviously tell Jason was nervous about the question. She couldn't help but smile briefly as she already knew the enforcer's answer without him actually giving it. She wasn't sure whether or not he would admit it, so she decided to see how much he would give away)

Audrey: "I'm guessing you haven't confided to Elizabeth how you feel towards her from the way you are acting right now."

(Jason clears his throat and looks away in an attempt to compose himself)

Jason: "Mrs. Hardy..." (looking at her)

Audrey: (smiles) "Oh, Jason, I think we've known each other long enough where you can call me Audrey."

(Jason chuckles softly as he shyly looks down. She places her hand on his and smiles)

Audrey: "I may be much older than you, Jason, but it doesn't mean I don't see what is going on. I know you and I are not blood related, but I have always considered you part of the family."

Jason: (nods & smiles) "Thank you. You as well as Elizabeth will always hold a special place in my heart, as well." (sighs sadly) "I know you don't exactly approve of my lifestyle."

Audrey: (sighs) "Oh, Jason, I know you would never harm anyone intentionally. I know what kind of a life you lead, but I also know what's in your heart."

Jason: "It means a lot coming from you. I know a lot of people don't like what I do for a living, but..."

(Audrey watches as his once happy face is now angry. She knew who he was referring to without him saying the person's name)

Audrey: "You're referring to Lucky Spencer, aren't you?"

Jason: (scoffs) "It's not exactly a secret to anyone, especially him, that my job isn't perfect."

Audrey: "You mean the fact that he is a detective and you are a mob enforcer?"

(His guilty face and stare answers her question)

Audrey: "Oh, Jason, not everyone will always approve with someone's profession. For the record, no, I'm not 100% happy with your career choice, but I also know you only harm those who deserve it." (chuckles softly) "You never have to worry about my opinions...you always protect Elizabeth...and me...and I am very grateful for that."

Jason: (nods seriously) "You both will always be under my protection."

Audrey: (amused) "Just not Lucky."

(Jason scoffed at Audrey's comment. He knew she knew he couldn't stand the fucker, so he figured it was her way of addressing the issue. He shook his head in seriousness)

Jason: "No, definitely not Spencer. Forgive my bluntness, Audrey, but he can go to hell for all I care."

Audrey: "One thing I have always appreciated about you, Jason, is your honesty. For the record, he doesn't exactly like you, either."

Jason: (scoffs) "I think that may be an understatement. We will never be friends, him and I."

Audrey: (nods) "Yeah, I gathered as much. I know he isn't perfect, but no one in life is."

Jason: "I know that."

(Audrey decides to change the subject to something she has wanted to discuss for a long time. She wasn't sure if Elizabeth or Jason realized she knew, so she figured it was time)

Audrey: "There is something else I have wanted to discuss for quite awhile now, but didn't know if it was my place."

Jason: (confused) "What's that?"

Audrey: "The heart shaped necklace Elizabeth wears quite frequently around her neck."

(Jason tries to figure out where she is going with this. He starts to understand when Audrey speaks)

Audrey: "I realize that necklace Elizabeth wears...she told Lucky I gave it to her as she didn't want him to get mad that another man gave it to her. I'm not a fan of lying, but I do see her point...especially when that man is you."

(Jason briefly closes his eyes and realized that Audrey knew the truth. He shakes his head apologetically)

Jason: "We didn't mean to upset you on it."

Audrey: (shrugs) "Do I like lying about where the necklace really came from?" (shakes her head) "But do I feel it's necessary?" (sighs) "Unfortunately, yes. Jason, I'm not sure it was appropriate for you to give my granddaughter such a valuable piece of jewelry."

Jason: "Audrey, it was only..."

Audrey: (interrupting him) "Only a piece of jewelry you gave to a special friend? I'm well aware of what you told her." (smiles tenderly) "But even though you told that to Elizabeth, we both know what the necklace really symbolizes."

(Jason looks down as he realizes he's been caught)

Audrey: (chuckles) "I may be getting older, my dear, but I do know what a token of love means when I see it." (smiles) "And you, my dear, are in love with Elizabeth. Besides, Lila told me a long time ago. She said to give the necklace to the one you love and she knew even back then how you truly felt about Elizabeth. But you weren't sure if she felt the same way, so you told her Lila said to give it to a 'special friend'."

(Audrey shakes her head as she chuckles softly)

Audrey: "You may not have wanted anyone to know how you truly felt, but the way you look at her, Jason, anyone with eyes can tell."

(As much as he wanted to disagree with her, he knew she was right. He was hopelessly, madly, and truly in love with Elizabeth. But, as always, there was one problem)

Audrey: "But I know you realize she is with Lucky. They love each other. I know I don't have to tell you to respect that."

(Jason nodded in response. To himself, he was cursing up a storm. If only she knew what Lucky did to her granddaughter. He just prayed, prayed to god that Elizabeth had enough sense to dump the loser. But something told him she wouldn't do it as she believed she was in love with the guy. Jason wondered if Spencer even knew what the meaning of the word 'love' meant. The dumb fuck sure wasn't the brightest. Jason has always wondered how the hell Spencer came to be a detective because he wasn't the brain of the family. Jason faces Audrey and nods)

Jason: "Don't worry, Audrey, I would never do anything to risk hurting her."

Audrey: (smiles) "Oh, Jason, I know. Even when you two just started to become friends, I could see the chemistry as you would call it."

Jason: (laughs) "You sure have an interesting choice of words, Mrs.-I mean, Audrey."

(Audrey turns her head slightly and smiles)

Audrey: "Hey, I may be getting up in age, but I'm still current with the latest 'cool' words."

(They both laugh before they get serious)

Audrey: "In case you're wondering, I won't tell Elizabeth or Lucky about your feelings as I feel when you are ready, you will do the honors. But just so you know, hidden feelings do have a way of coming out, whether or not it's intentional."

Jason: (nods) "I understand. And in case you're wondering, I don't intend on sharing my feelings, at least not anytime soon."

(They nod in agreement before they say their goodbyes and Jason leaves Audrey's house. When he is outside Audrey's front door, he sighs as he thinks aloud)

Jason: "If only you knew what Lucky was really like, you may think differently of him."

(Jason hops on his bike and after starting it, he rides away. Elizabeth knew she had to go back home sooner or later, but she admitted to herself she was nervous about it after what happened the previous night. Lucky did apologize and did seem sincere so she smiled as she figured it was just a onetime thing and it wouldn't happen again. Elizabeth walks to the front door to the apartment and tries to unlock the lock on the door handle, but finds it is already unlocked. She opens the door and goes in, shutting it behind her. Just as she is about to flip on the light switch, she jumps slightly and turns around when the light turns on and sees Lucky on the other side of the kitchen with his finger on the light switch)

Liz: "Lucky, hey, honey. How long have you been home?"

Lucky: (shrugs) "About an hour or so."

(She looks at him in confusion)

Liz: "Why were you sitting in the dark?"

Lucky: (shrugs) "It helps me think sometimes."

Liz: (puzzled) "Okay."

(She gets the impression by the way he is acting that something is wrong. She slowly walks towards him before meeting him face to face)

Liz: "Babe, is everything okay?"

(Lucky sighs deeply as he folds his arms and tilts his head, raising his eyebrows)

Lucky: "I understand the need to express yourself or vent to your friends when we have a fight because you need to get your frustrations out. I also understand it when you need to go to Audrey because she is family."

(Elizabeth nods slowly as she tries to understand what he is saying. He can tell she is confused so he further explains himself)

Lucky: "But one thing I DO have a problem with is when you talk to _him_ about what's going on with us."

(She looks around slightly as she tries to figure out who he is talking about. When it's clear Elizabeth isn't getting the hint, Lucky scoffs and shakes his head in frustration as he walks past her, causing her to turn around)

Liz: "Lucky, I'm not a mind reader. Yes, I did speak to Audrey about our fight as I needed to vent. Well, actually, she was surprised I was over considering it's been a long time since I stayed there."

Lucky: "What did you say?"

Liz: "That we got into a fight and I needed to cool off." (nervously) "She asked me about my red cheek. I guess according to her I didn't do a very good job of applying foundation to hide it." (briefly raises her hand) "Before you ask, I told her I accidentally hit something at work."

(Lucky sighs as it's clear he has a guilty look across his face)

Lucky: "Why didn't you tell her the truth? The real reason you got the red cheek?"

Liz: "Because I didn't think I needed to. You apologized for what you did and I believed you were sincere." (sighs) "Besides, I know it's not going to happen again so I didn't see the point."

Lucky: (nods) "Thank you. And yes, I am sorry about it."

(She can tell from the look on his face that there is more he wants to say)

Liz: "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Lucky: "It just really bugs the hell out of me that you went to Jason about our problems."

Liz: (shakes her head in confusion) "No, I didn't."

Lucky: (raises his eyebrows) "Are you saying you didn't talk to him at all?"

Liz: "Well, yes, I admit I talked to him, but I didn't go looking for him. I was on the bridge collecting my thoughts when he came by. I had no idea he would be there so late."

Lucky: (shrugs) "So what did you two talk about?"

Liz: "He asked me what I was doing there so late. My back was facing him and he asked what was wrong. I said nothing but he figured out something happened between you and me because I wouldn't look at him. After some convincing, he got me to turn around but not without me telling him to not to overreact. He asked me what I meant when he saw my face. He immediately got pissed off and demanded to know what happened. He figured out it was you who slapped me. He wanted to confront you, but I warned him against it. I left shortly afterwards to Audrey's."

(Lucky rolls his eyes in annoyance before facing her)

Lucky: "Well, obviously he didn't listen because he confronted me today outside the police station on my lunch break."

(She briefly closes her eyes and sighs deeply in horror)

Liz: (whispers) "Oh, no."

Lucky: (scoffs) "Oh, yes. I guess you weren't convincing enough because he threatened me and asked if I get my kicks on hurting women."

Liz: (sighs) "Lucky, I told Jason everything was fine and to leave you alone. I'm sorry he came after you."

Lucky: (raises his eyebrows) "Are you?"

Liz: (puzzled) "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I am."

Lucky: (shrugs) "It's just that whenever you have a problem with something, Jason always seems to be there to help you."

Liz: "He and I go way back so I'm sure he's just being a friend. But I assure you nothing is going on. I've only ever considered him a friend."

Lucky: "Somehow I find that hard to believe."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Why?"

Lucky: "The way he looks at you...it's obvious he feels something for you."

Liz: "Well, he may feel something for me, but I don't feel anything for him."

(He walks to her slowly, not taking his eyes off of her)

Lucky: "Are you sure?"

(Elizabeth sighs in frustration as she was getting tired with his attitude)

Liz: "How many times do I have to tell you that I only consider him a friend? I wouldn't be with you if I didn't love you and if I didn't want to be with you."

Lucky: "Well, you have a funny way of showing it, Elizabeth. He sounded very protective of you. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you enjoyed having Morgan as your guard or protector."

(Elizabeth can't take it anymore as she blows up at her boyfriend)

Liz: (angrily) "How many goddamned times do I have to tell you, Lucky? I only consider him a friend! That's it! It's not my fault that Jason cares for his friends and tries to protect them! What do you want me to do? Cut off all ties with him? Do I expect you to do that with your friends?" (shakes her head) "No, I don't."

Lucky: "Do you fucking know how embarrassing it was to have him put his hands on me in a fit of rage? We may only have been in the police station parking lot, but it wasn't private. I don't care how good of a friend he is, he needs to be his own fucking business!"

Liz: (raises her hands) "I know! But I don't control his actions. You of all people should know that, Lucky!"

Lucky: "Yeah, well, he doesn't need to interfere in our personal life. He can worry about his own."

Liz: "He has his own life, Lucky. I'll talk to him and make it clear he needs to stay out of our business."

Lucky: (scoffs) "Yeah, like that'll work, Elizabeth. Morgan has always had a mind of his own. But it doesn't help when you 'bump' into him as you say because then he makes everything his business."

Liz: (laughs incredulously) "Lucky, Port Charles is a small town. He and I are bound to bump into each other occasionally."

Lucky: "'Occasionally'? Make that every damn day."

(She raises her hands in defense)

Liz: "What the hell am I supposed to do, Lucky? Huh? Turn around and walk the other way to avoid him?"

Lucky: (laughs) "Oh, honey, I'm sure you would find some way to run into him. Face it, babe, you're into him."

(She walks fast towards him in a fit of rage)

Liz: (shouting) "WHAT THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO SAY TO GET THROUGH TO YOU? I DON'T LOVE JASON! I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM! IT'S LIKE YOU'VE IMAGINED THIS ALL IN YOUR FUCKING HEAD! DO I HAVE TO SHOUT IT FROM THE ROOFTOPS THAT I AM WITH YOU AND ONLY YOU? WOULD THAT SATISFY YOUR GODDAMNED EGO?" (slowly enunciates) "I...DO...NOT...HAVE...FEELINGS...FOR...JASON...MORGAN!"

(Lucky looks at her in disgust and can't hold in the rage anymore as he punches her in the face, causing her to fall back on the floor from the impact. She quickly looks at him in shock as she couldn't believe he did it again. Lucky looks at her furiously and it's obvious that he has no remorse or regret for what just happened as he balls his hands in the shape of a fist. Elizabeth slowly gets up and rubs her bruised cheek with her hand)

Liz: (speechless) "I-I can't believe you just did that...again."

Lucky: "It wouldn't make a difference if you did have feelings for him anyway, because he would never love a slut. A lying, cheating, conniving whore who thinks she can get something on the side."

(Lucky shrugs smugly as he shows no emotion, which frightens the young woman even more)

Lucky: "If you think Morgan does have feelings for you, I'm sure they're gone as he wouldn't want any leftovers from me. Face it, Webber, I'm all you have."

(She looks at him tearfully and wipes her cheeks that the tears fell on. She couldn't believe his actions, let alone his words. Elizabeth looks at him with venom)

Liz: "I'm going in the spare bedroom for the night. _Don't_ you even think about following me as the door will be locked. I would go to Audrey's, but then she will know something is wrong and I don't need her worried about me on top of everything else. You stay the fuck away from me, got it?"

(Before Lucky can respond to her demand, she takes her purse and walks to the spare bedroom and slams the door behind her, locking it, leaving Lucky still standing in the kitchen)

Lucky: "Face it, Elizabeth, you can be pissed off all you want or slam the door all you want, but you know damn well Jason will never want to be with you." (chuckles softly) "You're stuck with me whether we both like it or not. But I'll tell you one thing, if I have it my way, Jason Morgan will never get you. You will be dead first."

**Chapter 9 Done**

**Thank you for the feedback. It's appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the feedback/follows/favorites. My apologies on not updating earlier, but I had to see the dentist and it wasn't fun. Lol. I was exhausted so I rested. I thought I had another chapter to post on the site (where you upload updates), but I saw I didn't. That's the reason I haven't posted until now. Please accept my apologies. Hope you enjoy this next update and please kindly review and let me know your thoughts. Reminder: I won't be posting Friday as it's my overtime day to work. I'll update next Tuesday. **

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'MA' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 10**

(The next day at work, Elizabeth, Emily, and Abby are at their stations working on their paintings. Emily tilts her head as she studies her latest creation. A smile creeps up on her face as she decides she was satisfied with the outcome. She sets her paint brush down and turns her head to face Abby. She couldn't help the slight giggle as she watched Abby look a little puzzled on her painting. Abby sighed as she tries to determine whether her project was worth keeping or if she was better off tossing it in the garbage that was located in the corner of the room. After deciding on a few last minute touches, she finally smiled and nods her head)

Emily: (chuckles) "You're too funny, woman."

(Abby turns her head to face Emily)

Abby: (confused) "You talking to me?"

Emily: (nods & laughs) "Yep."

(Abby looks at her friend weirdly)

Abby: "What did I do to make you laugh?"

Emily: (sighs) "Your paintings are looking good and despite the lovely Kate's opinions, you can be a little hard on yourself." (smiles) "Besides, it's cute to see you squirm in confusion when you're trying to figure out whether or not it's a good painting."

Abby: (shrugs) "Yeah, well, compared to a week or so ago, my creations better be coming along better because if they're not...by the end of the month, I'll be on the unemployment list."

Emily: (sighs sympathetically) "You're too hard on yourself, girl. You're actually reminding me of Elizabeth because her paintings are good too but she tends to be too hard on herself."

Abby: "Yeah, well, there's a difference between us."

Emily: (puzzled) "What's that?"

Abby: "Her paintings have always done well and mine..." (sighs) "Not so much. I mean, yeah, I have made some good paintings, but Kate has never had any issues with hers."

Emily: "You may think she's perfect, Abby, but she's not. Everyone goes through little roadblocks before they are able to prove themselves to others." (sighs sadly) "Unfortunately, you must be going through your own little roadblock at the moment." (hopeful look) "But if it's any consolation, I've noticed you are doing better."

Abby: (smiles) "Thank you."

(Their conversation is cut short when they hear an angry moan coming from their friend. They look at her with concern before facing each other. They shook their heads and shrugged, as if telling each other they didn't know what was going on. They face Elizabeth again)

Emily: (worriedly) "Elizabeth, is-is something wrong?"

Abby: (concerned) "Are you okay?"

(Elizabeth sighs deeply before looking at the two young women)

Liz: "Fine."

(Emily and Abby knew from the way she answered their questions that something was wrong. They didn't know whether to push the issue or to leave it alone as they didn't want to make the situation worse. They decide to prod a little further and if their friend tells them to back off, they would respect her wishes)

Emily: "Sweetie, are you sure because you sound upset over something."

Abby: "If you don't want to talk, we won't push, but just know we're here, okay?"

(There is a long silence between the two ladies and Elizabeth before Elizabeth breaks the silence)

Liz: (sighs) "I-I just can't concentrate today. I don't like my painting."

(Emily and Abby look at each other in confusion before facing their friend)

Emily: "That's weird because your paintings are always awesome."

Abby: "Why can't you concentrate? Did something happen last night that's causing you to lose your train of thought?"

(Elizabeth laughs hard at Abby's question, catching Emily and Abby off-guard. They didn't understand what was so funny about the question)

Abby: "I don't understand. What was so funny about the question?"

(Elizabeth continues to chuckle before finally settling down. She looks at her friends, who continue to look at her weirdly)

Liz: "Sorry. It's nothing."

Emily: "Well, it must be something because you have never acted like this before."

Liz: "I appreciate the concern, but it's nothing. Really."

(Elizabeth's current thoughts are dashed when she has a flashback to last night's events when she and Lucky got into it and he was violent towards her. She shook her head in anger, but knew she needed to cool down being she was at work. She was surprised, to say the least, when Lucky revealed that Jason confronted him about what Morgan got her to admit. She could kick herself because she let Jason convince her to open up. Well, she would be confronting her so called friend about his actions. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to go after Lucky when she specifically told him not to. Well, Jason would pay the price for going against her wishes)

(Elizabeth's thoughts fade when she hears Kate Howard's office door open. As Kate walks towards the ladies, she speaks)

Kate: "So, how are we doing on our latest projects, my ladies?"

(Kate looks at Emily's first. A smirk appears across her face and she can't help the slight blush from appearing. Emily turns to face her boss and starts giggling at Kate's face. She had a feeling that Miss Howard would approve her choice of artwork. Emily looks at the older woman in slight hesitation as she wasn't completely sure if she was reading her boss' thoughts right. Emily can't take the silence anymore)

Emily: (chuckles) "Okay, I'm dying of curiosity here. What do you think of the actor? Or should I say how he's posing?"

(Kate folds her arms as she places her finger on her lips like she's thinking. She can't hide her continued smirk)

Kate: (sexily) "Mm-hm."

(Emily looks at Kate and blushes at her boss's response)

Emily: "Is it safe to assume you approve?"

(Kate nods slowly as she continues to admire the painting. One of her favorite actors was Josh Duhamel. She loved the way he dressed and found him completely satisfying to look at. When she saw pictures of him in magazines, her mouth completely watered. She blushed at pictures of him without a shirt on or when he'd pose sexily. So, when she saw her employer's artwork, she was very tempted to buy the artwork for herself. In Emily's painting, Josh Duhamel is on the beach without shoes on as his feet are in the sand. He is shirtless and bare-chested, letting his toned muscles come out. His hands are in front of his chest together like he is praying, yet there is a hint of a smile across his face. His tan pants fit perfectly against his body, showing his navel. He is standing, but slanted slightly as both his feet are spread across a few inches)

(Kate looks at Emily and smiles in satisfaction before talking to the young woman)

Kate: "This may be your best painting yet, Miss Quartermaine."

(Emily smiles in response before speaking)

Emily: "Really? It's not too much?"

(Kate looks at Emily and raises her eyebrows in a sarcastic glare)

Kate: "Honey, if I was allowed to, _I_ would buy your painting for myself. But not only have you captured my favorite actor in a sexy portrait, but he is flawless and hot to look at. I have no doubt at all that this will sell."

(Kate pats Emily on the back)

Kate: (smiling) "Good work."

Emily: (nods & smiles) "Thank you, Miss Howard."

(Kate walks to Abby's station to see what her creation looks like. Abby fidgets as she knew she was on thin ice with her boss, so she hoped to hell her painting didn't suck. She wanted to do something she has never done before and depending on Kate's reaction to it would determine whether she succeeded or failed at her first attempt on something brave)

(Kate tilts her head and narrows her eyes as she observed Abby's artwork)

Kate: "What possessed you to do this?" (looking at Abby)

(Abby swallowed lightly as she nervously explained her reasoning)

Abby: "I've never painted something like this before and I wanted to try it to see how it would come out. I realize it's a little, you know, out of the ordinary, but I guess that's what I was going for."

Kate: "It's...interesting."

Abby: (sighs in defeat) "I know it probably won't sell being it's a portrait of you, but I thought you may like it." (smiles a little) "When you were talking to a potential buyer the other day, I guess you could say I got inspired to draw your posing position."

(Abby continues to observe her facial expressions, but doesn't get anywhere. She sighs deeply before talking sadly)

Abby: "You don't like it."

(Kate briefly points to the portrait before nodding)

Kate: "No, I do."

Abby: (surprised) "You-You do?"

Kate: "Yes, I do. You just caught me off guard by the choice of your art." (nods) "While I agree it may not sell because it's a painting of me, I think it's nice."

(Kate looks at Abby and smiles with sincerity)

Kate: "Thank you for doing it. No one has ever drawn a painting of me before." (smirks) If no one, in the end, buys it, I will."

Abby: (laughs) "You would buy an artwork that has a picture of you?"

Kate: (shrugs) "Why not? Doesn't everyone have a picture of themselves in their office or at their place?"

(Abby can't help but laugh at Kate's sassiness on the portrait. Lastly, Kate goes to Elizabeth and can immediately feel the tension from the young lady, something she has never felt before. She's felt it from Abby countless times, but never from Miss Webber. Kate looks at the young woman before facing the drawing. Showing a confused face, she wonders how the young artist decided to draw what was in front of her. She sighed deeply before speaking)

Kate: "Well, this is...interesting. What made you draw it?"

(Elizabeth shrugs as she continued to look at her drawing. She then realized it was probably not the best thing to draw at work. She chuckles nervously before facing her boss)

Liz: "I know it's not your typical drawing...at least from me."

Kate: "That's true." (to Liz) "But there had to have been a reason why you drew it. What's the story behind it?"

(Elizabeth grew nervous on how to answer the question. She glanced at her painting again, which showed an angry woman fighting off her attacker. Truth be told, she had no idea what possessed her to draw it. Okay, technically, she knew that was a lie because she knew what possessed her to draw that. She was still royally pissed off at her boyfriend over what happened and it's like she had to draw it, like something told her to. She tilts her head as she thinks out loud for Kate to hear)

Liz: "I guess you could say I'm starting to see the world a little differently these days. Accidents happen all of the time. Sometimes people get hurt. I wanted to portray a woman going through that."

(Kate nods in response as she folds her arms)

Kate: "I see. Have you ever personally experienced any of your thoughts or are they mostly just random ideas?"

(Elizabeth briefly looks down as she tried to figure out how to best answer the question. She couldn't admit that she got the idea from her life drama, so she decided to fib a little)

Liz: "I saw a movie the other day about a woman being in an abusive relationship and I guess you could say it got to me. To be honest, it pissed me off how someone could hurt another human being." (winces) "My apologies on the cursing."

Kate: (shakes her head) "Sometimes that's how we get our frustrations out is by voicing them or by painting it. Now while I will admit this isn't like your usual paintings that you draw, I see your reasoning behind it."

Liz: "Not sure if it'll sell, though."

Kate: (shrugs) "Some paintings do, some don't. As long as I feel it is good enough, that's all that matters."

(Kate goes back to her office but can't help the grin from appearing as she thinks of Sonny. She didn't know why he popped into her head, but she chuckles slightly as she thought of his killer dimples. Oh, she knew for a fact that anyone would get lost in those dimples. She shook her head as she closed her office door, but another smile creeps up)

(Meanwhile, at the PCPD, Dante and Lucky are at their desks doing yet another round of paperwork. Dante sighs as paperwork was the least favorite part of his job. It felt to him that's all he did but he knew it needed to be done. As he continued, he couldn't help but glance across from him at Lucky and grew a little concerned. Lucky had his elbow on his desk and his hand rested against his forehead. It was clear he was pissed off about something from his facial expressions, but Dante didn't know what about. He knew everyone needed their space when they're in a bad mood, but Lucky's facial expressions? Dante has never seen his partner this pissed. He decides to see if he can be of any help)

Dante: (concerned) "Hey, Lucky, are you okay?"

(Lucky glances up from his paperwork to meet Dante's face)

Lucky: "What's up, buddy?"

Dante: "You just look upset about something. Is everything okay? You need to talk?"

Lucky: (shakes his head & chuckles) "No, I'm fine, man."

Dante: "I don't think I've ever seen you as upset as you were just a minute ago."

Lucky: (shakes his head) "Nah, nothing's wrong." (chuckles a little) "Just didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night."

Dante: (smirks) "You and Elizabeth involved in extracurricular activities?"

Lucky: "No. I guess you could say I just had a hard time sleeping."

(Dante nods before continuing with his work. Lucky scoffs silently as he knew the real reason why he didn't sleep worth a shit...because of his lying, cheating, two-faced whore of a girlfriend. He couldn't believe the nerve of her saying she had no feelings for that asshole Morgan. He also rolled his eyes in disgust that she went to that fucker Jason Morgan of all people. He still didn't get what it was about him that turned her on. Lucky actually saves lives versus the thug, he kills people. Now that Lucky thought about it, he believed Audrey even had a soft spot for the mob enforcer. He privately wondered if he would get all that attention if he was as dangerous as Morgan. Would his girlfriend show him more affection than she does that jackass if he was as dangerous as Jason? He admitted he often wondered)

(As Lucky and Dante reach the end of their shift, Dante asks his partner if he wants to go grab a beer, but Lucky politely declines as he explains he needs to check on a lead regarding one of his cases. Dante jokingly asked if that's all the detective did was work. Lucky laughs it off before Dante leaves for the day)

(Lucky looks around the room to see everyone doing their own thing. He gets up from his chair by his desk and casually walks in the basement of the police station. When he reaches his destination, which is a small room that he knew no one ever went in, he opens the door and goes in. He turns on the light and locks the door behind him to be sure no one tried to get in. He highly doubted anyone would, but at the police station, you could never be too sure. He goes to the file cabinet that's against the wall in the corner and takes out the file that he has stashed inside it)

Lucky: "Okay, Elizabeth, let's see what you don't want anyone to find out."

(Lucky sits down at the table next to the file cabinet and begins to look through the contents of the file)

Lucky: "I still don't understand why this file goes all the way back to 1997. What on earth happened to you that there would be a file on you?"

(As he continues to read her file, he is taken aback by what he reads)

Lucky: "Elizabeth Webber assaulted in the Port Charles Park. She was fifteen years old. When her assailant came from behind, putting his hands over her mouth and forcing her into the bushes. Her shirt was torn and pants ripped off from her body." (exhales sharply) "Jesus Christ. Her underwear was pulled down and her legs, as well as her lower area, were full of blood from the force of the rape. Scrapes and bruises all over her body from trying to fight off her attacker. She wanted to shower immediately, but the doctor on call convinced her he needed to examine her first." (shakes his head) "She must have felt so dirty after the rape." (confused) "You would think Audrey would have known about this, but it says the guardian was not notified out of respect to the patient's wishes. I-I don't understand. Being she was under eighteen, you would think Audrey was supposed to be notified. Audrey has never said anything to me about it, so either Elizabeth swore her to secrecy or Audrey has no idea about it."

(Lucky looks further into the files, but shakes his head in confusion)

Lucky: "They never caught him. With DNA evidence, you'd think they would've caught the guy."

(Lucky closes the file and decides to read the rest later. He places the file back in the file cabinet and closes it before looking forward in puzzlement)

Lucky: "Did she keep it a secret all of these years?"

(At Jason's penthouse, he is standing next to the fireplace with a beer in his hand as he stares at a picture of him and Elizabeth posing in an embrace. They were smiling in the picture. He knew they were only friends back then like they are now, but his heart continued to break that he didn't have Belle as his girl. He would love her, cherish her, and treat her with far more respect than Spencer ever could. His thoughts are interrupted when there's a pounding noise at the front door. He looks towards the door in confusion as he wonders who it could possibly be. He puts his beer down on the coffee table before walking to the door and opens it. He is shocked to see Elizabeth standing before him)

Jason: "Belle, what are you doing here?"

(She angrily shoves him, causing him to take a step back from the force. He looks at her in confusion. She responds by glaring at him in deathly rage)

Liz: (shouts) "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

**Chapter 10 Done**

**I hope you are enjoying the story. Please leave feedback so I know what you thought of this update. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you as always for the feedback. Here is the next update. I have a question for you at the bottom.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 11**

(Audrey was surprised when she received a knock on the door at 11pm. She wasn't expecting company. She thought that maybe it was Elizabeth, but Audrey figured she was at home sleeping. The older woman couldn't help but worry about her granddaughter. When she last saw her, Elizabeth appeared to be in pain but had downplayed it. Audrey figured that if her granddaughter needed to talk, she would come to her. Audrey and Elizabeth had always been close and she hoped it stayed that way)

(Audrey walks to the door and looks through the peephole to see it's Lucky. She took a step back in confusion before unlocking the door. After opening the door, she continues to show her confusion)

Audrey: "Lucky. What brings you by so late?"

Lucky: (smiles) "Hi, Audrey. My apologies for coming here this late. I was debating whether or not to come here."

Audrey: "Oh? Is everything okay?"

Lucky: (chuckles nervously) "I was hoping I could talk to you."

(Audrey lets the young man in. After shutting the door behind her, they walk to the couch and sit down, getting comfortable)

Lucky: "First off, I want to apologize for not visiting much lately."

Audrey: (nods) "That's alright, Lucky. I figured with work, you haven't exactly had a lot of time on your hands."

Lucky: (chuckles) "Yeah, being a detective definitely is demanding."

Audrey: (smiling) "So other than a demanding job, work is treating you well?"

Lucky: (laughs) "Yeah, Dante and I are definitely keeping each other on the other's toes."

Audrey: (tilts her head) "Are there ever times when things happen between you two that interferes with the job?"

Lucky: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Audrey: (shakes her head) "Oh, I know partners don't always get along and it tends to interfere with the job. I didn't mean anything by it."

Lucky: "No problem." (nods) "So far, so good. I mean, we may not always agree, but we will always respect each other and the other's decision."

Audrey: (nods & smiles) "I'm glad. I don't know Detective Falconeri real well, but from what I've heard, he's nice."

Lucky: (nods) "Yeah, he's a good partner." (chuckles) "Nothing real exciting happens in Port Charles."

Audrey: (shrugs) "I guess you need to create your own fun."

Lucky: "We try to."

Audrey: "Not that I don't enjoy chatting with you, but I think there was a particular reason why you came here." (tilts her head) "Am I right?"

(Lucky can't stop the slight smile from appearing)

Lucky: "Yes, ma'am." (sighs) "Have you noticed Elizabeth's mood lately?"

Audrey: (confused) "Mood?"

Lucky: "It's kind of hard to explain. She used to be more outgoing. But, now lately, she seems to be sad or that something is on her mind."

(Audrey observes the young man and wasn't sure if he was referring to something specific)

Lucky: "I'm guessing Elizabeth stayed over a few nights ago?"

Audrey: (nods) "Yes, she did. She said you two had gotten into an argument. She didn't confess all the details, but I could tell she wasn't too happy with you."

Lucky: (exhales deeply) "Yeah, that's one way of putting it."

Audrey: "Now, I would never expect you or her to tell me what happened. Just please know that I am always here. I relayed that message to her as well."

Lucky: (smiles) "Thank you, Audrey. I appreciate it."

(It turns quiet between the two. Audrey gets the impression Lucky wants to discuss something else from the way he is twiddling his thumbs and glances at her once in a while with a polite smile)

Audrey: "Lucky, is there something else you wish to talk about?"

(Lucky looks at her in confusion)

Audrey: "Like I said before, I would never force you to open up to me, but I'm getting the feeling there's more on your mind."

Lucky: (chuckles softly) "You always could read me like a book, Mrs. Hardy."

Audrey: (raises her eyebrows) "Now, do you normally call me that?"

Lucky: (blushes) "No. I feel like I should, though."

Audrey: (smiles) "Jason Morgan does the exact same thing as you."

(Lucky is surprised the older woman mentioned Morgan. He looks at her with curious eyes)

Lucky: "Morgan comes here, too?"

Audrey: (nods) "Well, yes, of course. Not as often as you and Elizabeth, but he comes here from time to time."

Lucky: (tilts his head) "Anything, in particular, you two discuss?"

Audrey: (sighs) "Well, he checks in to see how I am doing. He asks about Elizabeth occasionally."

(Lucky tries to control his anger regarding Morgan's visits as well as his inquiries on his girlfriend. He knew Audrey meant well, but he was annoyed that Audrey gave him attention. He would never tell the older woman what to do, but he sure as hell could control Elizabeth. It was getting to the point where he may have to lay down the law towards his girl)

(Audrey notices Lucky's mood change and sighs)

Audrey: "I know you and Jason aren't very close."

Lucky: (scoffs) "More like enemies."

Audrey: "I know you're not a fan of his profession."

Lucky: (raises his eyebrows) "You mean that he kills people for a living?"

(Audrey sighs deeply at his choice words towards Jason)

Audrey: "Granted, he doesn't have the best job in the world."

Lucky: (scoffs) "That's one way of putting it. Audrey, I've never understood how anyone can put up with it."

Audrey: "I know what kind of a life he lives, Lucky. I choose to believe he would never intend on hurting anyone unless there was a reason."

Lucky: (rolls his eyes) "You and your granddaughter feel the same way, unfortunately."

Audrey: (chuckles) "True. But keep in mind she makes up her own mind. No one can change it."

Lucky: (thinking) _"We'll see about that."_

(Audrey studies him once again and can tell he's getting agitated)

Audrey: "Are things okay between you and my granddaughter?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Audrey: "I know no couple is perfect, but I hope you're still happy and in love."

Lucky: (smiles & nods) "We are." (sighs) "Well, I better go. Sorry for the late night chat."

(They both get up and share a hug before Audrey walks him to the door. After he leaves, Audrey closes the door and goes upstairs. Lucky continues to stand on the porch)

Lucky: "Morgan has everyone in this fucking town fooled. That needs to come to an end."

(At 'The Dug Out', Sonny is at the bar sitting down on the stool enjoying his vodka. He sighs as a small smile appears. After a long day at work, it was nice to sit down and have a drink. He had to admit that it'd be even nicer if a certain red head with the sexy suit and killer sassiness were joining him. She fascinated him to no end and he wondered if it went both ways. The confident guy in him knew she was. However, the insecure guy in him knew he couldn't be sure even though he hoped)

(He had been dying to taste her lips since their first encounter. The red lipstick she wore drove him wild, especially when she would slowly eat an olive from the toothpick in the martini. He wondered if she knew this drove him crazy. Well, he made a decision. In that moment she came in, he would ask her. He admitted to himself he was a sucker for business women in dark uniforms, especially when she wore a skirt instead of pants. Whenever Kate looked like that, it drove him mad with desire. He has been attracted to women like that before, but for some reason, there was something different about Miss Howard)

(She had never mentioned whether or not she was seeing anyone. Sonny made another decision in that moment to find out the next he saw her as it would drive him nuts otherwise. His thoughts are broken when he hears a sexy yet playful chuckle)

Woman: "I don't know who enjoys coming here more: me or you."

(Sonny smiled, showing off his killer dimples, as he knew without looking who was speaking to him)

Sonny: "Well, Miss Howard."

Kate: (chuckles) "Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny: "We need to stop meeting like this."

Kate: (raises her eyebrows) "Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

(Kate takes the bar stool next to the mob boss before meeting his gaze)

Sonny: (smiles & shrugs) "Maybe it's fate...us always running into each other like this."

Kate: (smirks innocently) "Maybe it's pure coincidence."

Sonny: (shakes his head) "I don't buy that."

(Kate looks at him curiously)

Kate: "Why do you say that?"

(Sonny takes a drink of his vodka before facing the hot business woman with a smile)

Sonny: "We always come here around the same time at night. Tell me that's not a coincidence."

(Kate and Sonny stare at each other in fascination. It was clear from the light smiles and narrowing of the eyes they knew it wasn't)

Kate: (smiles & shrugs) "Okay, maybe it isn't."

Sonny: (smirks & raises his eyebrows) "Just 'maybe'?"

(Kate points at him and attempts to look serious, but is obviously failing)

Kate: "Don't push it."

(Sonny raises both hands in front of him and smiles)

Sonny: "Don't worry. I won't."

(Kate narrows her eyes at him as she wonders whether he is being serious despite the playfulness. Sonny decides to ask one of his questions he thought of earlier)

Sonny: "You seeing anyone?"

(A waiter comes by to take her order, which is a glass of red wine this time. After receiving it, she takes a drink and looks at the dark haired man next to her)

Kate: "You want to know if I'm seeing anyone, huh?"

Sonny: (nods slowly) "Are you?"

(Kate debates whether to tease him or not. In the end, she looks at him and shakes her head)

Kate: "Nope. I'm free as a bird." (smirks) "I'm guessing you're free as well considering you asked the question."

Sonny: (smiles) "Yes, ma'am."

Kate: (chuckles) "You're one of a kind, Sonny."

Sonny: (seductively) "I've been told I drive the ladies crazy."

Kate: (smirks) "Oh, really?"

Sonny: (nods) "Yep. Of course, they didn't really excite me in the way a person usually gets excited."

(Kate takes a drink of her red wine before giving the man with the sexy dimples her full attention)

Kate: "Tell me. How do you excite a woman?"

Sonny: "For one, I cook for her."

(Kate turns her head slightly as she raises her eyebrows in surprise)

Kate: "It's not very often I meet a man who cooks." (shrugs) "What do you like to cook?"

Sonny: "You name it, I've done it. I love to cook for my woman."

(Sonny looks at Kate seductively. She studies him and it's obvious by her luscious grins that she's starting to fall for his charms. Most men she has known don't cook for her. That turned her on to the fact that he would cook for her anytime. She also loved the fact that he would probably blow her mind with the foods he would cook. She was liking Sonny Corinthos more and more. Not to mention the way he was dressed in a gray suit. He smelled like heaven with the expensive cologne he probably had on. Oh, she could already tell she was getting weak in the knees with the man sitting before her)

Kate: "You sound like quite a romantic."

Sonny: (nodding) "I've been told that." (tilts his head) "What do you like to eat?"

Kate: "My favorite dish is shrimp fettuccini alfredo."

Sonny: "Very good choice." (smiles) "Anytime you want that, let me know and I will make it for you."

Kate: (raises her eyebrows) "Are you asking me out, Mr. Corinthos?"

Sonny: (shrugs) "That depends. Would you say yes?"

(Kate stared at him for a few moments before she answers him)

Kate: "Yes, I would."

Sonny: (seductively) "Tomorrow night?"

Kate: (smiles) "You move fast."

Sonny: "Something tells me you don't mind."

Kate: (smiles) "You're right. I don't."

(Meanwhile, at Jason's penthouse, Jason is surprised at Elizabeth's tone as well as her actions. She walks to the couch but doesn't sit down. She turns around in a huff as Jason closes the door behind him. As he walks to her, he speaks)

Jason: "Belle, I-I don't understand. What's wrong?"

(She looks at him wide eyed and full of rage. She can't help but laugh sarcastically)

Liz: "What's wrong?! Are you that delusional?" (angrily) "And don't call me 'Belle'."

Jason: (confused) "But I always call you Belle. It's my special name for you."

Liz: (scoffs) "Yeah, well, from now on, it's Elizabeth."

Jason: (sighs) "Be...Elizabeth, I'm not a mind reader. Tell me what's wrong."

Liz: (sneers) "Not only did you go behind my back and confront Lucky when I asked you not to, but now he's pissed, too!"

(Elizabeth walks to Jason and angrily points a finger at him)

Liz: "I specifically told you not to go to him, Jason! But you just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?!" (shakes her head) "No, you had to stick your nose in it!"

(Jason shakes his head and attempts to defend himself)

Jason: "Elizabeth, you are the one who told me about what happened between you and Lucky."

(She looks at him in disbelief)

Liz: "Jason, you are the one who wouldn't stop badgering me about how I was feeling! I told you to leave it alone! And did you?" (shakes her head) "No, because you wouldn't stop pressing the issue!" (tilts her head) "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't need your help? Lucky and I were doing just fine -."

Jason: (angrily interrupts her) "Just fine? Just fine, Elizabeth?" (scoffs) "Don't make me laugh, please! You and that fucking asshole were NOT doing 'just fine' if he was too busy slapping you or punching you if he didn't get his way!" (shakes his head) "I honestly thought you knew the difference between right and wrong. I guess not."

(Elizabeth attempts to cool down by taking a deep breath and briefly looking away)

Liz: "Okay, so things aren't perfect with Lucky. But it did _not_ help matters when you confronted him outside the police station."

Jason: "He's an abuser who deserved to be taught a lesson. And in my opinion, he hasn't even come close to knowing what he did was wrong."

(Elizabeth studies his facial expressions and can tell he's not going to let up. Well, she thought to herself, neither was she)

Liz: "You just can't take it, can you, Jason? You always need to rescue people."

(Jason looks at her right in the eyes in a serious tone)

Jason: "You know damn well, Elizabeth, that Spencer is bad news. I don't know why you can't see that. I am trying to protect you."

Liz: "Well, I got news for you, Morgan. I don't need protection. I can take care of myself. I've done it for most of my life."

(Jason can't help the scoff that comes out as he puts his hands on his hips)

Jason: "I don't see how you can, Elizabeth, with the way Spencer lays his hands on you."

(Elizabeth walks around in a circle as she raises her head in a huff. She then faces him, raising her hands and groans loudly)

Liz: "None of this would've happened if you had just kept your fucking distance, Jason! Yes, Lucky doesn't exactly like you, but until you and I started hanging out more, he never did anything."

(Jason folds his arms as he scoffs slightly)

Jason: "So, you're pretty much saying as long as you don't hang out with your friends, Spencer won't have a problem? Elizabeth, if you believe that, you seriously need a reality check."

(Jason sighs in sadness as he never thought things would come to this. It nearly brought him to tears that Belle, his beautiful Belle, would say these things to him. He didn't recognize her right now. He knew that fucker was the reason. Fucking Lucky Spencer. It was like the asshole had some kind of a hold over her. He just wished he knew what it was. Jason would always believe if Belle ever had problems, she would go to him. But, so far, she hasn't. Even though he knew she was a strong woman who could take care of herself, he was beginning to believe something would happen, something serious, to her before she finally reached out)

(Despite what was going on at the moment, he would never stop loving the woman standing before him. He loved her with all of his heart. He wished to god that she would tell him what the fuck is going on. He knew there was more than what she was telling him. He attempted to comfort her, but she rebuffed him)

Jason: "I wish you would talk to me, Elizabeth. Don't you know I will always be here for you?"

(She knew her actions as well as her words were hurting him. But dammit, his actions towards the situation were hurting her as well. She has never admitted to anyone, not even herself, but Elizabeth has always known her feelings of friendship for Jay were more. She was in love with him. She was always hopelessly and madly in love with Jason Morgan. She had never admitted it to Audrey, none of her friends, not even herself. She knew if she did, things would change. But, she told herself she was in love with Lucky. She wouldn't break up with him because of a few bumps in the road)

(She looks at Jay and didn't want to kick him while he was down. It broke her heart as she never wanted this to happen. She looks him in the eyes and despite her best attempt at being serious, it was obvious she simply couldn't. She sighs deeply before speaking)

Liz: "Please don't go after Lucky again. If you care for me at all, please leave it alone."

(Elizabeth tearfully walks out of his penthouse and shuts the door behind her. Jason looks towards the front door in sadness)

Jason: "If you only knew how I truly felt about you, Belle. I have loved you from the moment I first saw you. If only things were different."

**Chapter 11 Done**

**Thank you for taking the time to review. I have a question for you my readers. My overtime nights are Fridays and I know Fri is when I post the second update. If I do work Fri and can't update that day, are you okay with me posting Saturday instead? If anything changes otherwise I will let you know. Please leave your answer in the review box. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the feedback, follows, and favorites. Sorry for the late update but I'm sure you don't mind in the end. Hehe. ****M rated chapter. Not safe for work.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 12**

(A few days have gone by and things seem to have settled down. Dante and Emily's relationship has never been better. Dante told everyone the best decision he's ever made was asking her to move in with him. Emily couldn't be happier, as well. They both agreed that while they have had past relationships with other people, they couldn't imagine being with anyone else)

(With Johnny O'Brien and Abby Haver, things have been rocky at times. It's obvious they love each other, but they both had to admit that as long as Abby behaved in an immature manner, things would go downhill. Everyone likes to have fun, yet when Abby drank, it was not a pretty picture. She couldn't resist the remarks and jokes to other people. Unfortunately, the latest victim of that was Elizabeth Webber)

(Elizabeth loved Abby like a sister, but didn't appreciate being the center of the jokes. Thankfully, Elizabeth had a very understanding heart. Things with Lucky were going well in the beginning. She loved the detective and saw a future with him. What she recently learned about her boyfriend is that he had a mean streak. In Lucky's defense, the cause of that was Jason Morgan. Elizabeth didn't understand why Lucky was so threatened by the mob enforcer. She and Jason were only friends. But Lucky saw something between Jason and his girl that she didn't. She could be herself around Jason. Lucky could also see something more important that pissed him off royally. Elizabeth was in love with Jason Morgan. She never admitted to loving Jason, yet she did admit she had feelings for the man. Even though Jason never came out and said it to Lucky or Elizabeth, he did admit it to Sonny Corinthos)

(Jason trusted his boss and between them were many secrets. Yet long before Jason admitted his feelings, Sonny knew. With Elizabeth, Jason didn't always hide his feelings well. Of course, in Sonny's mind, he wished that the two of them would just admit their true feelings and be together already. But, as usual, circumstances had to get in the way. Sonny prayed that soon, very soon, fate would finally intervene)

(It is bright and early. Jason is already in the kitchen making himself some coffee. He didn't sleep worth a shit, so the smell and the taste of the coffee woke him up. He briefly closes his eyes and deeply sighs as he goes to the living room. He sits on the couch and takes another drink. As much as he tries not to, his mind keeps going back to when Belle blasted him for what he did to Spencer. Morgan shook his head angrily as he couldn't believe she defended the prick despite what he did. He never thought in a million years that she would be dating an abuser. Okay, maybe at the beginning of the relationship Lucky wasn't one, but he sure proved his true colors quickly)

Jason: (sighs angrily) "I don't understand how you could let that fucking asshole stay in your life after you experienced what he did to you. The guy is a loser who deserves to die for everything he did."

(He takes a drink of his coffee and shakes his head in a rage)

Jason: "I need to do something to get my mind off that son of a bitch."

Liz: "Like think of me?"

(Jason quickly turns his head to face Elizabeth. He looks at her in shock before deeply sighing and briefly closes his eyes)

Jason: "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

(Elizabeth walks to the couch and sits down next to him. She rests her elbows on her thighs while facing forward)

Liz: "You didn't call me 'Belle'."

(She looks at him, as if waiting for a reply)

Jason: (shrugs) "Does it matter what name I call you anymore? Whether it's Belle or Elizabeth?"

(Elizabeth sighs as she briefly looks down. She then faces forward)

Liz: "You're mad."

Jason: "Hell, yes, I'm mad."

(Jason looks at her in frustration)

Jason: "Why are you still appearing to me? I asked you not to."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows at him) "But is that how you really feel...in your heart?"

(They stare at each other for a few moments. Jason takes one last drink of his coffee before setting it on the coffee table. He gets up in a huff and walks to the fire place, placing one arm on the brick mantle)

Jason: "You know it isn't. But damn it, Elizabeth..."

(He turns around to meet her eyes)

Jason: "I want you with me. I love you and always will. But I can't take it anymore."

(As much as he didn't want it to happen, he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. It broke her heart to see this)

Liz: (sadly) "Oh, Jay. I love you, too. Please know that."

(He raises his hands to his sides and shakes his head)

Jason: "How do I know that, Elizabeth? Huh? Except for my dreams, you've never said it to me. I sense you do, but don't know for sure."

(She gets up from the couch and walks to him. She places her hand over his heart and tilts her head)

Liz: "If you listen to your heart, Jay, it will tell you the truth. The heart never lies."

Jason: (scoffs lightly) "It may not, but it doesn't make it any easier."

(He turns his face away so he doesn't have to look at her)

Liz: (determined) "That's not the Jason Morgan I know and love."

(He glances at her weirdly)

Jason: "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Liz: (seriously) "The Jason Morgan I have always known is a fighter. He doesn't give up."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "He also doesn't have dreams while he's awake about the woman he loves."

(He walks away from Elizabeth and goes to the pool table. She sighs as she turns around and glances at him)

Liz: "There's nothing wrong with having fantasies."

(Jason grabs a pool stick and attempts to play pool to escape Elizabeth's voice. She walks slowly towards him and stops after reaching the end of the pool table)

Liz: "You may not think having these fantasies are worth it, but if you didn't truly want them, you wouldn't be having them."

Jason: "It shouldn't matter what I do or do not want. The point is, you shouldn't be here."

(Elizabeth walks to him and takes the pool stick from him, causing him to look at her in confusion)

Jason: "What are you -?"

(She drops the stick, letting it fall to the floor and places one finger over her lips)

Liz: "Shhh." (shakes her head) "No talking."

(He knows what she is hinting at by the way she stares at him. She narrows her eyes in seduction and there's a hint of a smile across her face)

Jason: (shakes his head) "This isn't real. You know it and I know it."

(She leans closer and rubs her hands up and down his chest. He can't help but close his eyes and sigh softly at her gentle touches. He knew it wasn't real. Damn it, he knew it wasn't real. But fuck, it felt so good. He knew he shouldn't be having these daydreams or fantasies or whatever you call them when there's no possible way they will come true. Yet, if he was truly honest with himself, he'd admit if he couldn't have Belle in real life, he may have to settle for her in his fantasies. Did it sound crazy as hell? He would be an idiot not to acknowledge that)

(He whimpers softly as she moves her hand around his neck before lowering her hand down the front of his body until it reaches the zipper of his jeans. She feels his cock hardening and grins evilly. She looks at Jay, who moans with his eyes closed)

Liz: "Do you feel that, Jay? Do you feel my hand on your cock?"

Jason: (whispers) "Yes."

Liz: (lowers her voice) "And how does it feel?"

(Jason loudly gulps in some fresh air as he breathes heavily)

Jason: "I never want you to stop. Feels-Feels so good."

Liz: "Do you know what would make this fantasy of yours even hotter?"

(Jason is finally able to open his eyes and faces the love of his life as he tries to speak)

Jason: "W-What's that?"

(She leans into his ear and whispers sexily)

Liz: "If you were inside me. Do you want to be inside of me, Jay?"

Jason: (nods & whispers) "Yes." (shakes his head) "But it isn't real. This is only a dream."

Liz: "This is your fantasy, Jay. You can do whatever the hell you want to me. You're allowed."

(He can't take it anymore. He grabs her, putting his hands on her ass and places her on the edge of the pool table. He ravishes her with kisses on the neck and then moves to her plump red lips. They both moan as they kiss each other passionately. They open their mouths enough to allow the other access. They fight for dominance as they make sure the other's mouth is explored thoroughly. After being satisfied, they pull apart enough to face each other and heavily breathe)

Liz: "What do you want to do with me next, Jay?"

Jason: "Fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

Liz: (smiles) "Fuck me senseless, Jay. I want to feel you."

(He rids her of her clothes, which were a pair of blue jean shorts and a white tank top. He is about to unbuckle his belt when she stops him so she can do the honors. He quickly takes off his black shirt and throws it on the floor. She pulls down his jeans and black boxers. He discards the rest and stares at her with a malicious grin)

Jason: "Are you ready for me to rock your world?"

Liz: (smirks) "I've been ready since the moment I laid eyes on you."

(He smiles at her before taking her in his arms and kisses her lips. She gasps in happiness as he quickly enters her. They moan loudly as she wraps her legs around his waist. They pull apart enough so he can touch her neck with his lips. She looks up slightly and is heavily panting)

Liz: "Fuck, Jay! Oh, you feel so good! So good! Don't stop!"

Jason: "Never, Belle."

(They look at each other and soon come for the other, screaming each other's name in pleasure. They breathe heavily and smile at the other)

Liz: "This may only be a fantasy, Jay, but I'm sure you're enjoying it, aren't you?"

(Jason quickly shakes his head and closes his eyes as he checks his surroundings. He is still on the couch and his coffee cup on the table in front of him)

Jason: "I need to get the hell out of here."

(At Sonny's, Sonny is pouring himself a drink when he hears the front door open and close. He looks in the direction of the front door to see Jason rush in a panic, Sonny looks at him with concern)

Sonny: "Jason, what the -."

Jason: (heavily pants) "Sonny, I'm losing my mind."

(At Lucky and Elizabeth's apartment, Elizabeth continues to be in the guest room. She was not ready to face her boyfriend. Well, at least not in the same bedroom, that is. She was still mad as hell for his actions towards her and she proved it by not speaking much to him. Only speaking when necessary. She had to admit, however, that he's been behaving surprisingly well lately. She didn't know if she finally got through to him considering the first time seemed to fail. Or if Jason's threats got to him. Yes, she was pissed off that he stuck his nose in it, but he was right on one thing: she didn't deserve what Lucky did no matter his reasoning or his apologies. Despite all that, though, she felt in her heart Lucky was a good man)

(She didn't have the heart to tell Audrey as she couldn't take the pity look or sad expression she would surely get. Elizabeth knew Audrey wouldn't pity her, but she wouldn't blame her gram if she did)

(Despite yelling at Jason, Elizabeth admitted to herself she appreciated that he had always been her knight in shining armor. He was always there for her)

(Lucky was right on one thing, though. Whether she would admit it to him or not, she still did have feelings for Jason. She claimed she didn't anymore, but they both knew that was a lie. One thing she would never admit to Lucky about were her fantasies about Jay. She knew they were wrong. How the hell could she have erotic fantasies about one man while dating another? She hasn't had any recently as she was upset with Jay, though what she had to admit was what the heart wants, the heart usually gets)

(She closes her eyes with the covers still up to her chest. It wasn't the cold air that was causing her to shiver as the heat was at a decent level in the apartment. No, what she was terrified of was having another dream about Jay. She couldn't stop the dreams from happening. The truth was, though, if she were honest with herself, she didn't want to stop them. She couldn't help but wonder if Jay were having similar dreams as well? One thing was for sure, though. She wouldn't ask)

**Chapter 12 Done**

**Thank you to those who kindly review, follow, and favorite. Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the comments. I know some of you are worried for Elizabeth or that there's alot of angst. Please know there will be alot more angst to come but liason WILL get their HEA. This chapter isn't safe for work.**

**M rated chapter**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 13**

(Sonny looks at the mob enforcer with worry. He didn't know what to make of the situation. He knew before he attempted to help, he needed to calm Jason down. Sonny puts down his glass and gives his friend his full attention)

Sonny: "Buddy, hey, calm down, okay?"

(Jason quickly shakes his head and continues to breathe heavily)

Jason: "I don't know what the fuck to do, Sonny."

(Sonny leads his friend to the couch and they both sit down)

Sonny: "Okay, first off, what does this have to do with? Meaning, what is causing your state of panic?"

Jason: "Not a 'what', but a 'who'."

(Sonny looks at him weirdly for a second before trying to understand)

Sonny: (nods) "Okay, who is causing you to be erratic?"

Jason: (sighs) "Elizabeth."

Sonny: (confused) "Elizabeth? What -? Okay, buddy, you need to clarify more what you mean. How is she causing you to behave this way?"

(Jason takes a deep breath and rests his face in his hands. He then slides his hands through his spiked hair before facing his pal)

Jason: "I've been...I've been having dreams about her."

Sonny: (puzzled) "Dreams?"

Jason: "Okay, they're more like fantasies."

(Sonny stares at Jason for a good minute before he nods)

Sonny: "Go on."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Are you sure you wanna hear this?"

(Sonny offers Jason comfort by putting his hand on his friends' shoulder and lightly rubs it)

Sonny: "I'm always here for you, Jayse. I know it goes both ways. No matter what the obstacle is, we always help each other face them if need be. There's nothing I haven't heard that would weird me out."

Jason: "Are you sure because what I need to get out...it has to do with Elizabeth...and sex."

(Sonny takes a moment to study his friends' facial expressions before he nods. He looks at Jason seriously)

Sonny: "Talk to me."

(Jason briefly nods in response before he begins)

Jason: "It's no secret that I love Elizabeth. Well, at least it's no secret to you. Lucky knows I love her even though I didn't admit to it." (sighs) "It kills me that she is with him. If I was honest with myself, I've loved her since I first laid eyes on her."

(nods) "You know the saying 'love at first sight'?"

Sonny: (nods) "Yes. I've heard of it."

Jason: "Well, that's how I feel towards her. There was something about her that drew me in. I admit it, Sonny, I was a jealous asshole because I never went after her and then she and Lucky got together."

Sonny: (shakes his head & scoffs) "Yeah, I still don't know what she sees in that neanderthal."

Jason: (sighs) "Anyways, in the last couple of months or so, I started having these...these dreams...or fantasies or whatever you call it."

Sonny: "Do you get them when you're awake or asleep?"

Jason: "So far, I've been awake."

Sonny: "Then they're fantasies."

Jason: "Okay, true."

Sonny: "You mentioned earlier they're sexual fantasies?"

(Jason looks at him nervously, causing Sonny to clarify)

Sonny: "At the beginning of the conversation, you said it had to do with Elizabeth and sex."

Jason: (nods) "Yes, you're right." (shakes his head) "Sonny, I wish she was with me, not Spencer. Not to sound selfish, but he doesn't deserve her." (shrugs) "But there's nothing I can do."

Sonny: "Anyone with eyes and a brain can see she should be with you."

Jason: "It's like..." (sighs)

(Jason gets up in frustration and walks to the back window that leads to Sonny's garden. Sonny follows his friend and stops once they're side by side. Without saying a word, Sonny nods, telling Jason to continue)

Jason: "I'll never have her, Sonny. I know that. You know that. As much as I love her, she will never end up with me."

(As much as Sonny wants to argue with that, he knew it was pointless. Sonny knew Jason and Elizabeth loved each other and thought it was a shame that they weren't together. He hated Spencer even more. But again, now was not the time to bring that up. He let his pal continue)

Jason: "I've been having these fantasies about her. I know I shouldn't be. I know they're wrong. I know they would never come true."

Sonny: (sighs sympathetically) "Jayse, there's nothing wrong with having fantasies."

(Jason exhales deeply and looks at Sonny in frustration)

Jason: "I don't want them, Sonny." (shakes his head) "I don't want them!"

(Jason turns around in a huff and walks a few steps away, causing Sonny to turn around as well)

Sonny: "Jason, the point of these fantasies is because you can't experience the real thing. I know you want to experience the real thing."

Jason: (nods) "You're right. I do. I even told her in my fantasies that I don't want to experience them anymore." (rolls his eyes) "But, of course, she tells me if I didn't truly want them, I wouldn't be having them."

Sonny: (nods) "She's right." (sighs) "Jason, I know you want her in real life. That's obvious. But I guess this is your hearts way of having her even if it's in a fantasy. Is it fair?" (shakes his head) "No. But I guess your only option is to put up with them because they're not going away."

Jason: (scoffs) "Yeah, tell me about it."

(They both sit back down on the couch. Jason sits back with his hands on his lap. Sonny sits back as well and turns his head to face his friend)

Sonny: "Sucks, don't it?"

Jason: (nods) "It does." (shrugs) "But you're right. Nothing I can do."

Sonny: (smirks) "Are you telling me you don't enjoy them?"

(Jason looks at Sonny and after a minute or so of staring at him, he blushes, causing Sonny to chuckle)

Sonny: "You do realize if the others found out, you'd never hear the end of it."

(Jason glares at Sonny)

Sonny: "Don't worry. They won't hear about it from me." (shakes his head) "I would never betray your confidence. I guess I was trying to lighten up the mood a little." (shrugs) "What are you going to do now?"

Jason: (raises his hands) "Forget about it. For now, at least."

(Just then, Francis, Max, and Milo arrive for business. Meanwhile, at Lucky and Elizabeth's apartment, Elizabeth is currently in the spare bedroom sleeping. She is sleeping peacefully when she gets a weird look on her face. She seems puzzled as her body slowly moves under the covers. Her face then has a smile before she starts moaning. Her eyes quickly open as she scans her surroundings. No one else in the room. She sighs as she wished a certain man were there with her. She didn't know why she wanted him there as she was supposed to be mad at him. Unfortunately, her heart couldn't help it. She closed her eyes as she didn't want those feelings to go away. When she opens them again, she was caught off-guard by who she saw)

Liz: "Jason?"

Jason: (smiles) "Don't you mean 'Jay'?"

(He walks towards her from standing a few feet away from her. She couldn't help but notice he was only in his gray boxers)

Liz: "W-What are you doing here?"

Jason: "Don't you want me here?"

Liz: "It's not that..."

Jason: (smiles) "I'm here because you want me here."

(She licks her lips and blinks to make sure she isn't sleeping and to make sure she can see him. She admired his body. Oh, his muscular, hot, six pack abs. He noticed her admiring him and smiled)

Jason: "Am I everything you want my sweet Belle?"

Liz: (smiles) "Everything and more." (puzzled) "Wait. You're not real, are you?"

Jason: "This is your fantasy."

Liz: (sighs) "Of course it is."

(She watches him walk up to her bed and blushes as his eyes roam over her body that remains hidden beneath the covers. The look upon his face makes her feel like the most beautiful woman that he has ever laid his eye on)

Liz: "I should be mad at you."

Jason: "But you're not. Are you?"

Liz: (shakes her head & whispers) "No."

Jason: "How come?"

Liz: "Because you make it impossible not to be mad at you for long."

Jason: "Admit it, Belle. You love me. You've always loved me. Sure, you care for Spencer, but not nearly enough as you do for me."

(Elizabeth glances away in an attempt to hide, but Jason sits down on the side of the bed next to her body and gently moves her face so she's facing him. She sighs and looks at him in defeat)

Jason: "I want you to admit you love me, Belle. You love me more than Spencer."

Liz: "Of course I care about you, Jay."

Jason: (shakes his head) "Don't lie to me, Belle."

(They stare at each other. He looks at her in determination, and she decides to tell the truth)

Liz: "I do love you, Jay. I've always loved you." (smiles a little) "And yes, Lucky doesn't even compare to you. He never could."

Jason: (tilts his head) "Now, if only you could admit it to Spencer."

Liz: "I don't want to break his heart."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "But you have no problem breaking mine?"

Liz: (confused) "Of course not."

Jason: "Why haven't you ever admitted to me how you feel?"

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Like you have?"

(She smirks because the pained expression on his face tells her that he knows that he's lost this one)

Jason: "Okay, true." (smiles) "But I will always love you. Whether you know it or not, you will forever hold my heart."

Liz: (sighs) "I do love Lucky, Jay. But you're right. I love you more...so much more."

Jason: (smirks) "Why do you think I never dated anyone?"

Liz: (shrugs) "I just thought because you didn't find anyone interesting enough."

Jason: (nods) "True." (smiles) "No one interesting like you."

Liz: (chuckles) "You're quite a charmer there, Mr. Morgan."

(Elizabeth notices him caressing her legs over the covers. She whimpers softly)

Liz: "Jay?"

Jason: "Do you want me, Belle? Do you want me loving you, touching you, doing things to you Spencer has never dreamed of doing?"

(Her breathing deepens as he lifts the covers so he can put his hand underneath. The smirk upon his face inflames her desire even more)

Liz: (panting) "Oh, Jay."

(She closes her eyes so she can feel his hand against her skin more. She whimpers as he slides his hand under her pajama pants and then under her panties. Oh, he wasn't even at her private area yet and she was already getting wet from the excitement that was about to happen. When he finally reaches her sensitive area, he starts rubbing her clit with his fingers. She moans and tries not to move but finds it hard not to. Watching him as she moans his name as well as moving her body causes them both great satisfaction)

Jason: "Am I pleasuring you, Belle?"

Liz: (whimpers) "Oh, Jay. Please...please don't stop."

(He slides his finger in and out of her clit as he watches her moan in pleasure)

Jason: "Answer me, Belle. Am I pleasuring you?"

(She slowly nods her head and licks her lips as she grabs at her covers, shaping them into a fist. He decides to pleasure her until she explodes, so he pulls out his finger from her clit and pulls back the covers until it reaches her feet. He then pulls down her pajama pants until they're completely off. She looks down at him in confusion)

Liz: "Jay?"

(Jason silences her when he puts a finger to his mouth, quieting her. He then finishes what he was doing by taking her panties off)

Jason: "I want to please you until you explode, baby. Are you ready for me?"

Liz: (panting heavily) "Yes. I want to feel you inside me, Jay."

Jason: "Not quite yet."

(He gently spreads her legs so he's given easier access for his upcoming task. He slides down to the end of the bed and rests his arms under the bottom of her thighs. He licks his lips as he smirks in pleasure at her)

Jason: "I want you focused on the sensual feeling you are about to receive. I want to give you the best damn orgasm you have ever gotten. Even better than Spencer has given you."

Liz: "Lucky has never given me one."

(She notices the shocked expression on his face)

Jason: "Are you serious?" (chuckles in satisfaction) "Then I'm glad. Because the only orgasms you'll have...I want them to be from me."

(She looked at him wide-eyed, but couldn't help the smile from appearing shortly afterwards. She watched as Jason leans down again, not taking his eyes off her)

Jason: (commands) "Close your eyes, Belle. I want you to feel what I'm about to do to you."

(She looks at him in anticipation and slowly closes her eyes. She loved what Jay did for her. She saw his face when she revealed Lucky has never given her an orgasm. She couldn't help but feel satisfied as well that only Jason has done that. Granted, it's only in her fantasies, but she didn't care. Jay satisfied her in ways Lucky never could. Her thoughts are dashed when she feels Jay's tongue against her clitoris. The way he licked her caused her to moan and whisper his name. Her hands started to grip the sheets when he inserted his tongue. Oh, that felt so good, so fucking good. Jay inserted his tongue in and out, in and out again repeatedly. She couldn't help the loud moan from coming out)

Liz: "Ooh, Jay! D-Don't stop! Please. That...ohhh...That feels so good!"

(She watches his slow grin in response and she knows what he was going to do next. He takes his tongue out and this time, he begins lightly sucking her clit. She moaned more than ever this time and her hands went from the sheets to his hair. She grabbed his hair tightly and couldn't resist tugging on it. She wasn't sure if she was hurting him. Yet to be honest, with the way he was making her feel...with his tongue inside her and sucking on her...she didn't give a fuck)

Liz: "Oh, my god! J-Jay! Ah! Fuck! Don't stop!"

(He started sending her over the edge when he began sucking harder. She couldn't help but open her eyes and see him go down on her. Oh, he looked so fucking sexy with his mouth on her)

Liz: "I don't know how much longer I'll last, Jay!"

(She screams his name in ecstasy as she explodes. He kisses her wet clitoris before sliding up and lies beside her. They stare at each other and she tries to control her breathing)

Jason: (smirks) "I bet Spencer never made you feel that good."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Never." (smiles) "I love the way you make me feel."

Jason: (chuckles) "You better."

(They smile at each other before he moves on top of her, his arms around her body. She wraps her arms around his neck. He slowly enters her)

Liz: "Oh, Jay." (sighs heavily) "That feels...don't stop."

Jason: "I love you, Belle."

Liz: "I love you, too, Jay."

(Just then, she shakes her head and blinks rapidly as she looks around the room. Oh, she was still in her room. Well, make that the guest room. She sighs as she briefly covers her face with her hands. She then groans softly before speaking)

Liz: "Another dream. Another goddamn dream. Well, okay, make that fantasy. I know I shouldn't be having them." (scoffs) "I'm with Lucky, for Christ's sake!" (sighs) "Then why am I dreaming about Jay?"

(She checks the time)

Liz: (groans) "Already?" (sighs) "Better hit the showers."

(At O'Brien's apartment, Johnny and Abby are currently in bed. They had spent the last hour making love. She is now cuddling against him)

Abby: "That was quite the morning."

Johnny: (laughs) "Yeah, no kidding."

(They glance up at each other and smile before sharing a kiss. Just then, his alarm clock goes off. They both groan)

Johnny: "I'm gonna smash that fucking thing."

Abby: (laughs) "Then how would you get up in the morning?"

Johnny: (rolls his eyes) "Okay, good point."

(He sighs before looking at his girl)

Johnny: "You wanna shower first?"

Abby: "No, you can."

Johnny: "You sure?"

Abby: (nods) "Yep. I can wait."

(Johnny nods before getting out of bed. Abby rests the covers above her breasts and sighs)

Abby: "I wonder if things will ever change? I love Johnny and our life together. At the same time, will he ever make a commitment and ask me to move in? I know he said he's not ready yet, but there are times when I spend my nights here. I learned the hard way not to pressure him so I won't do that again." (sighs sadly) "I wish I knew what to do."

**Chapter 13 Done**

**Thank you for reading and for those of you who take the time to review/follow/favorite. I appreciate those of you who leave feedback. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 14**

(At the PCPD, Dante and Lucky are at their desks across from each other working on their latest case. The Stark case is now over. Mac found out what he was looking for thanks to his two main detectives. It felt like they have been working on their current case for months, yet it has only been a few weeks. Mac had a gut feeling that the current rumor around the small town of Port Charles was true. Dante and Lucky weren't sure what to think. Then again, when Mac revealed that there were possible drugs being brought in through Sonny Corinthos' warehouse, the two detectives were only too happy to find out. Lucky privately cherished the opportunity to look around in the next day or so. In his opinion, the fucker deserved it. As much as Lucky hated Sonny, he hated Morgan more)

(Lucky looked forward to the day where Morgan was behind bars for good. Not only was Jason a mob enforcer, but he also dealt with illegal activities. Okay, so maybe Lucky wasn't 100% sure of that, but he wouldn't be surprised. For as long as he has known Jason Morgan, he has been in the mob. Lucky personally didn't know what was so special about that line of work)

(Lucky's mind drifted to Elizabeth. He sighed deeply as he remembered what happened last night. He let his temper get the better of him again. It wasn't the smartest idea in the world to punch his girl. Was he pissed off at her? Fuck, yes. Did he regret it? He probably did. The question was, though, if he would ever do it again. That he honestly didn't know. He loved Elizabeth. That much was true. But Lucky privately admitted to himself that he wanted to make Jason and Elizabeth pay for the way they embarrassed him. He wanted to make them pay more. Yes, he wanted revenge. In his mind, he has loved Elizabeth for as long as he could remember and this was how she repaid him? Lucky and Elizabeth have been together for about three years and he loved her. Hell, he thought they would be together forever. He should have known that nothing lasts forever. Not where Elizabeth Webber was concerned)

(He was pissed off at Elizabeth for 'flaunting' her friendship with Morgan in his face. She denied it, of course. The way he saw it, how could she not see what she was doing? Lucky had no problems with Elizabeth having friends. They had Johnny O'Brien, Emily Quartermaine, Dante Falconeri, and Abby Haver. Obviously, to Elizabeth, that wasn't enough. She just had to have Morgan in her life, as well. Lucky knew deep down he couldn't control that. That he couldn't compete with it. As long as Jason Morgan was in the picture, Lucky couldn't compete with that. He just had to find a way to keep his girl away from Morgan...for good. He would find a way. He vowed he would. Elizabeth would be his in the end)

(Lucky's thoughts are dashed by his partner's voice)

Dante: "You okay, man? You look a million miles away."

Lucky: (nods) "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had some not-so-nice memories pop up in my head."

Dante: "Ooh, those kinds, huh? Any particular person they involve?"

(Lucky's dark eyes tell Dante that his partner meant business. Dante continues to study Lucky's deadly gaze and remembered the last time his friend was pissed off as well as the person they were talking about. Dante sighs softly as he nods)

Dante: "It's about Jason, isn't it? Jason Morgan?"

(Lucky stares at Dante before looking away. Dante shakes his head before speaking)

Dante: "What do you have against him, man? I know he's not your favorite person in the world because of his friendship with your girl. Did Morgan do something to piss you off?"

Lucky: (sighs) "Let's just say I can't compete with their friendship."

Dante: (trying to understand) "No one is asking you to, man. As long as you and Elizabeth love each other, that's all that should matter." (shrugs) "Is the feeling still there between you two?"

Lucky: (sighs) "I think so."

Dante: (puzzled) "You think so?"

Lucky: (clears his throat in determination) "I know it is. We've hit a few rough patches. I know we can work through them, though. She and I have been through too much to call it quits."

Dante: (smiles & nods) "That's the way to think, Spencer."

(Dante decides to change the subject)

Dante: "I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Lucky: "What's up?"

Dante: "Are you comfortable with this case that we'll be working on knowing Johnny O'Brien is working for Corinthos? I know we're friends and all...you, me, and O'Brien...but technically, he's working for the enemy."

Lucky: "I will admit it feels a little weird to be on the opposite side of the law from him. In the end, though, I need to treat him as I would any other person that is working for the enemy. If he does something illegal and gets caught, he needs to pay for it."

Dante: (nods) "Very true. I agree."

(Lucky offers a smile before he remembers what he was planning on doing on his break. A hint of an evil smirk appears across his face before looking back at his partner)

Lucky: "I'm going to go on my half hour break. Tell Mac I'll look more into the Corinthos case when I come back."

Dante: (nods) "Will do."

(Lucky excuses himself as he gets up from his chair and leaves the room. He casually walks to the basement, looking around now and then to make sure no one pays attention to where he is going. All the other officers and workers are doing their own thing, so Lucky continues his mission. When he finally reaches his desired room, he looks both ways to see no one around. He then unlocks the door and goes in. He shuts the door behind him and locks it)

Lucky: "Okay, Elizabeth, time to look more into your file. I want to know exactly what it is that you are hiding."

(Lucky goes to the file cabinet and retrieves her file. He mumbles silently to himself as he looks more into her file. After a few minutes of reading it, he has a shocked look on his face. His eyes widen and his lips slightly parted)

Lucky: "What the...? Wait. Wait. Wait. This...This can't be right. If what I'm reading is true..." (exhales deeply) "Did Elizabeth know her attacker but refuse to tell the police? Why the hell would she refuse to name her attacker?" (scoffs) "You would think she'd want him off the streets so he wouldn't hurt her or another woman again." (chuckles) "She is one messed up person."

(Lucky spends the remainder of his break reading her file. Meanwhile, at Jason's penthouse, he is playing a little game of pool. Granted, it is always more fun having a partner to play with. He silently chuckles as he would never ask Milo as the man couldn't play pool to save his life. Jason would ask Belle, but of course, he wouldn't dare as they weren't technically speaking at the moment. If he had it his way, they would be speaking. Fuck, they'd be more than speaking. They would be together)

(Even if Belle didn't know her own feelings, Jason sure as hell did. If it were up to him, they would be married and he would treat her as the queen she should be. He smiled a little as they may even have a kid or two by now. He would be happy with either gender. If he had a preference, they would have a son and a daughter. A daughter that looked like her beautiful mother...sensitive, charming, caring...he could go on and on about the mother of his children. And their son, he knew Elizabeth would insist or dream that their little boy would look exactly like Jason. Blonde, spiked hair, baby blue eyes, and a heart of gold)

(Jason sighs deeply as he knew the dream would never become a reality. The way he saw it, that's all he had...dreams. Would he love for it to become a reality? In a heartbeat. That's just it, though. He had to face the fact that the love of his life, who wasn't even aware she held that title, would sadly not be his)

(Jason shakes his head as he escapes his thoughts. He was surprised by the knock at his front door as he wasn't expecting anyone. Jason puts down his pool stick on the pool table and walks to the front door, answering it)

Jason: "Francis. Hi. What's up?"

Francis: (smiles) "Hi, boss."

(Jason steps aside to let the older man in before shutting the door)

Jason: "I didn't forget to sign something or assign something, did I?"

Francis: (shakes his head) "No, you didn't."

(Jason can tell by the way Francis is acting that he has something on his mind. Francis points to the couch where they both get comfortable. The mob enforcer starts to worry a little at the man's attitude. The two men look at each other before Jason speaks)

Jason: "Is everything okay, Francis? The way you're acting...it's like something is on your mind."

Francis: (nods) "Something is on my mind."

Jason: "Okay. Go ahead. I'm listening."

Francis: "It's about you."

(Jason leans back a little with a surprised face)

Jason: "Me?"

(Francis tilts his head as he looks at his friend sympathetically)

Francis: "Jason, are you okay?"

Jason: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Francis: (sighs) "I can tell that something is wrong with you. Your work isn't suffering so you don't need to worry about that. But your mood isn't the same. It's like you're trying to hide it. Now, I don't know if Sonny, Milo, and Max have noticed, but I sure as hell have. However, I got the impression Sonny is aware of it as he gave me this weird look when the other guys were around that told me it would be taken care of." (briefly raises his hand) "I would never force you to open up to me about what's troubling you, buddy. Please know that I'm here if you ever need to talk."

(Shit, Jason thought to himself. Francis is picking up on his actions. Jason told Sonny about his troubles. As for Francis, it's not that Jason didn't trust his friend. He did. Francis wouldn't be working for him if he didn't trust him. He just didn't want the whole world knowing about his love life troubles. He knew sooner or later, everyone would know. He wanted to keep it to himself for now. He was okay with Sonny knowing as he's had relationship troubles before. He didn't ask his other men about their personal lives as he felt it was their business. Besides, Jason already felt like an idiot talking to Sonny even though he had to admit the talk did help. Jason sighs deeply as he faces Francis)

Jason: "I appreciate your offer of help. I really do. But I'm okay. I'm handling it."

Francis: "I understand if you don't feel comfortable enough talking to me. I know we don't exactly have heart to hearts often. I will say this, though. If you are not able to come to me, I hope you are going to someone who you feel you can talk to about things." (smiles & nods) "Just please know I'm always here for you. I consider you family."

(Francis's heartfelt comments made Jason feel bad. Fuck, Jason didn't want his friend feeling like he was no use. Jason considered Francis family, too. Right now, it was only work family. Same goes for Max and Milo. Jason smiles slightly as he nods at his friend)

Jason: "You have always been there for me, Francis, and I appreciate it. If I ever need your help with anything, yes, I will come to you."

(The two men nod before the older man exits the penthouse. Jason leans forward and rests his elbows on his thighs. He then folds his hands together and sighs deeply)

Jason: "Oh, Francis. If you only knew what was really going on. You don't need to be burdened with my personal problems. Hell, Sonny doesn't, either. I can't explain it, though. It's different with Sonny." (scoffs) "Wow, is my life a mess."

*****An Hour Later*****

(At Paradiso, Sonny, who is in the waiting area, sees Kate walk in and goes to her, and smiles big. She smirks as she notices his killer dimples. Ooh, how she could so get lost in them. That sexy smile, his perfect white teeth, and big brown eyes. She put her thoughts away when she and Sonny came face to face)

Sonny: (smiles) "Hey, beautiful."

Kate: (smirks) "I see you're still a charmer."

Sonny: (confidently) "Only for special ladies, of course."

Kate: (raises her eyebrows, curious) "And you think I'm special, huh?"

Sonny: (nods) "You know you are, Miss Howard." (tilts his head) "I look forward to knowing more about you."

(He takes her hand in his and leads her to their table. He pulls her chair out and helps her slide the chair back in. He then takes a seat across from her)

Sonny: "Hope you're hungry."

Kate: (nods) "I'm famished."

(A waiter brings them their menus and says they will be back to take the couple's order. Kate turns her head a little and narrows her eyes, but can't help the smirk)

Kate: "So, we're a couple, huh?"

(Sonny shrugs, but can't resist smiling and showing off his dimples)

Sonny: "Well, technically, the waiter said it. But I wouldn't mind it. You're beautiful, sexy as hell. The more I learn about you, the more I want to learn.

(Kate can't help the smile from forming on her lips. He was meeting her halfway, so she decides to do the same)

Kate: (nods) "I'd like that, too. I have to admit at first I was a little wary of you. I completely agree with you, though." (chuckles) "You certainly are not a face a woman can easily forget, that's for sure."

(Sonny laughs at her little joke. He admires her outfit, which is a black strapless dress that shows off her sexy curves. Her straight brown hair, that doesn't quite reach her neck, lies perfectly on both sides of her face. Sonny admires Kate's flawless neck. How he would love to caress it, to kiss it, and to lightly suck on it. She had a small gold pendant around her neck. Very pretty, he thought to himself. Kate's lips are covered with dark red lipstick and her cheeks as well as her eyebrows are brown colored. She had heart shaped earrings on. Sonny, meanwhile, had a black suit on. Kate looks at her date apologetically)

Kate: "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your place for that wonderful meal you promised me."

Sonny: (politely smiles) "I was sorry, too." (tilts his head) "Everything okay?"

Kate: (nods) "Yeah. Something happened at work. I had a buyer for one of the paintings Elizabeth Webber drew. The buyer was only in town that night. It was either enjoying my dinner with you or seal the deal with the guy." (shrugs) "At least Elizabeth will be happy as she does work hard at her job."

(Sonny decides to take the opportunity by placing his hand over hers and softly massages it)

Sonny: (smiles tenderly) "You're a great boss, Miss Howard. I completely understand. You're fine."

Kate: (smiles appreciatively) "Thank you. It means a lot."

Sonny: "I know what it's like when work stuff comes up." (nods) "So, it's okay." (smiles) "What matters is...we're here now."

(Kate smiles at him as she nods)

Kate: "Yes, we are."

(Soon after, they place their orders and enjoy their meals, engaging in conversation. At Subway, Elizabeth, Emily, and Abby are busy eating. Even with their mouths full of food, they can't resist chatting)

Emily: (to Abby) "So, I hear you're enjoying time with Johnny, Miss Haver."

Abby: (confused) "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Liz: (smiles) "She means your love life."

Abby: (nods) "Ah, gotcha. Yes, I love him and I do spend time at his place." (rolls her eyes) "Although, it would be nice if we lived together. I won't pressure him as I learned my lesson the first time I lashed out at him."

Emily: "Yeah, you weren't exactly delicate with the subject."

Abby: (moans softly) "I love Johnny. It seems like I've loved him forever." (sighs) "But I guess he feels I'm not mature enough at times. Technically, I know he's right. I proved that the way I acted with Lucky that time we were all at The Pier."

(to Liz) "I'm sorry about that." (guiltily) "I wouldn't blame you if you were pissed and didn't speak to me."

Emily: (shakes her head) "I probably wouldn't for a while."

(Elizabeth looks at Emily with one eyebrow raised, causing Emily to shrug seriously)

Emily: "What? I wouldn't." (to Abby) "You're one of my best friends, but you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut at things that don't concern you."

(Abby looks down sadly, but she knew Emily was right. She nodded at her friend as she faces Emily)

Abby: "You're right. I have a tendency to open my mouth when I shouldn't. It doesn't help that I drink."

Liz: "There's nothing wrong with having a drink or two, but you always have more than that."

Emily: "I will never stop being your friend, Abby. I may be pissed off at you sometimes, but in the end, I will forgive you."

Liz: (nods) "Me, too." (seriously) "Although I will tell you this. If you make another snide comment about Jason or Lucky, you and I WILL have words. Understand?"

Abby: (nods) "Yes." (smiles appreciatively) "Thank you."

Liz: (to Emily) "So, how are things going with you?"

Emily: (smiles) "Very well. Dante and I are happier than ever." (raises her eyebrows) "Although, it took him long enough for him to ask me to move in."

Liz: (laughs) "Guys can be clueless sometimes. You know that."

Emily: (nods) "True. In the end, it worked out." (to Liz) "How are you and Lucky doing?"

(Elizabeth looks down briefly and smiles politely)

Liz: (shrugs) "We're fine. Like Abby would agree on, not all relationships are perfect."

Abby: (slightly concerned) "Are you sure everything is okay?"

Liz: (nods quickly) "Yep." (clears her throat) "Anyways, change of subject."

(Emily and Abby don't think anything of their friends' attitude. They engage in work conversation. Elizabeth privately looks away as she wonders how much longer she can keep her problems with Lucky a secret from her friends)

**Chapter 14 Done**

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews and who have also followed/favorited this story! I appreciate it! Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**My apologies on not posting Tues. Work has been super busy this wek. I'm finally able to relax as today work is only 5 hours. Thanks for the comments. I posted last Saturday (ch14) incase any of you missed it. BTW, to the guest who read that MAX was telling Lucky about drugs in Sonny's warehouse in ch14, my apologies. I had a friend point that out too. That was a typo. hehe. I meant to write that MAC was telling Lucky about possible drugs in Sonny's warehouse. Thank you for pointing that out. I corrected my error and updated the chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 15**

*****The Next Day*****

(Francis knocks on Sonny's front door. After Sonny answers, he offers a smile)

Sonny: "Francis, what can I do for you?"

Francis: (nods) "Hi, Sonny. Have I come at a bad time?"

Sonny: (shakes his head) "No. Not at all. Come on in."

(Sonny opens the door all the way to allow Francis in. They walk to the living room and Sonny offers Francis a drink, which he kindly turns down. The mob boss can tell from his worker's serious tone and expression that something was wrong)

Sonny: "Okay, Francis. You're starting to scare me. What's going on?"

(Francis takes the lead and sits down on the couch. Sonny follows. Once they're comfortable, Francis speaks)

Francis: "First of all, I would never expect you to betray anyone's confidence as I know you're trustworthy."

Sonny: (nods) "I'm glad you feel that way. That I'm trustworthy and also that I would never reveal what someone says to me in confidence." (confused) "What does this have to do with anything?"

Francis: (sighs) "It's about Jason."

Sonny: (puzzled) "What about Jason?"

Francis: "The way he's been acting lately...I get the feeling that something is eating away at him. Sonny, it concerns me that he is upset about something."

Sonny: (shrugs) "Have you spoken to him in the last few days?"

Francis: "Outside of work, yes, yesterday. He said he was okay. However, I've known him long enough to know when he is not his usual self."

(Sonny nods in response. The way Francis was talking, Sonny knew Francis suspected something more was going on outside of work. The mob boss had no intentions of betraying Jason's confidence. Sonny sighs as it broke his heart his friend was going through personal issues. Personal issues, alright...considering it had to do with a person. Sonny knew Jason has been in love with Elizabeth Webber for as long as he's known him. As much as he respected Elizabeth, he thought she was a damn fool for not seeing Jason was a better man for her than Spencer was. Sonny would never say that to his lady friend, but he thought it. Spencer was an annoying douche bag who thought he knew everything. Yes, he was a detective, but that didn't mean the idiot was smart or that he had a brain. Sonny never really liked Lucky. Sonny shakes his head as if to break his thoughts so he could return to his conversation with Francis)

Sonny: "Obviously not everyone will always be in the game 100%. I do expect that if your mind was on other things, you would tell me. Now, I'm not just talking about you. I am talking about all of my employees."

Francis: (nods) "Yes, boss, of course, I would."

Sonny: "If one of my workers ever felt that they needed to temporarily step away, I would understand. Especially if their work suffered because of it. Now, in Jason's case, his work has never suffered. To answer your question, yes, I am aware that Jason has been acting a little uneasy lately."

Francis: (sighs) "Okay, I'm glad to know that it wasn't just me who noticed his attitude."

Sonny: (shakes his head) "No, I've noticed it, too. But what I can tell you is that Jason is handling it."

(Francis studies his bosses facial expressions for a little bit. It has become clear to the older man from Sonny's way of words, the mob boss is helping Jason with what he is dealing with. Francis nods at Sonny as he gets the hint)

Francis: "Sounds good."

(Francis decides to bring up another topic)

Francis: "By the way, I was getting supper to go at Paradiso last night and I saw you there with a lovely lady."

Sonny: (confused) "I never saw you."

Francis: (smirks) "I think your eyes were focused on your date."

Sonny: (rolls his eyes) "Okay. Point taken." (sighs) "Don't tell me you're going to get on my case now, are you?"

Francis: (shakes his head) "No, I won't." (smiles) "I think it's nice you met someone."

Sonny: "As much as I'd like to think it was a date, it probably wasn't."

Francis: (tilts his head) "What makes you say that?"

Sonny: "Well, technically, we didn't call it that. We had dinner, yes."

Francis: (chuckles) "No offense, boss, but the way you two were dressed, it looked like a date to me."

Sonny: (nods) "True."

Francis: (curiously) "Any plans for a 'second date'?"

Sonny: (smiles) "Let's just say...I'm hoping so. She's easy on the eyes, smart, and keeps me on my toes."

Francis: (raises his eyebrows) "Ah, one of those types of women." (smiles) "Well, good for you, Sonny. I'm happy for you."

Sonny: (smiles appreciatively) "Thank you, Francis."

(Sonny points at the older man with a serious tone of voice)

Sonny: "Not a word of this to Max or Milo or I'll kill you."

Francis: (nods sincerely) "Don't worry, Sonny. I have no plans on telling anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

Sonny: "Sounds good." (tilts his head) "What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

Francis: (shakes his head) "Not at the moment, no. I meet beautiful women now and then, but nothing serious."

(Just as Francis is about to get up from the couch, a thought comes to him)

Francis: "Oh, out of curiosity, does your lady have a name?

Sonny: "Her name is Kate Howard."

Francis: (confused) "Kate Howard. Huh."

(Francis turns his head a little as if he's thinking to himself before facing his boss)

Francis: "Is she the same Kate Howard who is Elizabeth Webber's boss at the art institute?"

Sonny: (nods) "Yes, that is the same Kate Howard." (confused) "How do you know Kate?"

Francis: "Oh, a few weeks ago, I ran into Miss Webber and she updated me on what's been going on in her life. She mentioned her boss was Kate Howard and that she was tough but outgoing."

Sonny: (chuckles) "That's definitely Kate. She's tough as nails, but fun to get along with."

Francis: (smiles) "Cool. Well, I'm going to take off."

(Francis gets up and when he is in the doorway to the living room, he stops and looks at Sonny)

Francis: (chuckles) "Small world, huh?"

(Sonny, who is still looking at his friend, laughs)

Sonny: "Small world, indeed."

(Francis exits the house. Sonny walks to his liquor table and smiles)

Sonny: "She is beautiful."

(As he is pouring himself a glass of water, he can't help but let his mind wander to his dinner date with Miss Howard. He smiles like a school boy who thinks about his crush)

Sonny: "Dinner with her was great. I love how she took charge and at times meant business. She's a little firecracker."

(He smiles tenderly as he takes a drink. Afterwards, he puts the glass down and wonders aloud in fascination)

Sonny: "Is it possible that I'm falling for her?" (shakes his head) "No, I can't be. I barely know her."

(Sonny then thinks back to what Jason said about Elizabeth the first time the mob enforcer laid eyes on the artist)

Sonny: "'Love at first sight'." (tilts his head) "Huh. Maybe it is possible. They say your feelings come at you with a speed of lightning."

(Sonny remembers Kate's sexy toned body and closes his eyes so he can have a better visual of her. Within a few minutes of imagining her, he starts breathing heavily. He can't help but become hard as he continues to think of her)

(On the bridge, Elizabeth is staring over the railing into the rushing water. The cool breeze blows against her face. She briefly closes her eyes and opens her mouth slightly so the gentle breeze can touch the creamy skin of her face. She attempts to taste the air. She missed this. She missed the feel of the wind and watching the water fall against the rocks down below. She hadn't been down at the bridge in months it felt like. Truth be told, she didn't remember the last time she came down here. She had forgotten how much she loved it here. In her opinion, it was so beautiful. She smiled a little as she could stand there for hours)

(She looks down in sadness as she thought of Jay. She was so pissed, so pissed at him for interfering in her relationship with Lucky. She specifically told him not to. However, deep down, Elizabeth knew that he would. In all reality, she knew he would go after Lucky. That's just the kind of person Jay was. He fights for what he believes in. If he knew someone was getting hurt, he would step in. It was a 50/50 thing with Jason. Elizabeth admired that about her friend as that is how much he cared for others. It just got annoying because, in Elizabeth's case whether she liked it or not, he was always there for her)

(She had a slight look of confusion when she thought she heard a motorcycle come riding in. It was a little dark, so it was a little hard to see the motorcycle or who was on it. She had a hunch, though. No one else ever came down here on the bridge. At least that she was aware of or knew of. She heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned around enough to see who it was. She sighs as she was a few feet from Jason)

(Yes, it was dark out, but it was like the stars in the sky made it light enough for them to see each other. Elizabeth had her arms folded. Jason nervously rests his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. The last time they saw each other was when she angrily confronted him at his penthouse. He had never seen her look so angry. He swore the way she looked in that moment, she could have killed someone)

(He doesn't know whether to take a step forward or to get back on his bike and drive away. He wanted so much, so much to talk to her. To break the ice between them. He hated it when they fought. They rarely had fights. The only time they really fought was when it was about Lucky. Jason looks down slightly before meeting Elizabeth's eyes again)

Jason: (shakily) "If you want me to leave, I will." (shakes his head) "I don't want to, though."

(Elizabeth studied his facial expressions, which were full of remorse and sadness. She wanted to cry as it killed her to see him like that. She knew despite the fact that he went against her wishes and went after Lucky, that Jason hated hurting her over it. She was at a loss for words in that moment. It wasn't until Jason slowly nodded and turned around that she finally spoke up)

Liz: "No, wait. Please don't go."

(Jason stops and after a few seconds, he turns around to meet her face again. They stare at each other for the longest time before she speaks again)

Liz: (clears her throat) "This is a public place. You're allowed to come here just like I am."

(He wasn't sure how to respond to that as what he was really hoping for...was to talk to her. He accepted the fact that she wasn't going to, though. He just nods before slowly walking to the railing. He made sure to give her enough space so they weren't right by each other. He rests his hands on the railing and sighs deeply as he feels the cool breeze. He didn't dare look at her, so he continued to look straight ahead. She must have sensed his uneasiness because she spoke in just above a whisper. It was loud enough so he could hear her, though)

Liz: "I want to be so mad at you, Jay." (normal voice) "I want to slap or punch you because you pissed me off that night when you went after Lucky."

(Jason wanted to speak, but he knew she wasn't done yet. He let her continue)

Liz: "You hurt me so much when you went against my wishes and confronted Lucky. I know you two aren't buddies. It doesn't take a genius to see that. But I had hoped you two would at least be civil with each other for my sake."

(Jason can feel her eyes on him as she continues to talk more)

Liz: "But here's the problem." (scoffs) "No matter how pissed off I was at you then..."

(She turns to face him)

Liz: "...I can't seem to stay mad at you for very long."

(She can't fight the tears from falling down her cheeks. She sniffles and wipes her tear stained face)

Liz: "You have always been there for me, Jay. Whenever I needed you, you would come to my rescue."

(She can't help the laugh from coming out of her mouth)

Liz: "Even if I didn't want your help. The truth is, though, no matter what happens in life, you will always be my friend." (sighs) "We have been friends for as long as I can remember."

(She doesn't fight the smile from forming)

Liz: "I know deep down, Jay, that you were just being my friend. I know that you were just looking out for me."

(Jason looks down as he listens to her speak. He closes his eyes and sighs as he wanted so badly to tell her what he was truly feeling)

Liz: "That's what you always do for your friends. I have always respected that about you, Jason." (chuckles) "I may not always agree with your methods, though."

Jason: (sighs softly) "Don't you know what you mean to me, Belle?"

(He asked his question so quietly that she didn't hear him)

Liz: (confused) "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

Jason: (sighs deeply) "Nothing."

(Jason attempts to walk away, but Elizabeth gently takes his hand to keep him from leaving)

Liz: "What is going on with you, Jay? I don't understand."

(Jason starts to lose his cool when he breaks free from her grasp)

Jason: "You don't understand."

(Elizabeth shakes her head in frustration)

Liz: "Jason, what is it?"

(Jason starts to walk back to his motorcycle, causing her to lose her patience. She sighs deeply as she can't hold in her frustration and raises her hands)

Liz: (shouts) "Damn it, Jay! Will you tell me what the hell is wrong?!"

(Jason quickly turns around and faces the woman he loves. He raises his hands and looks at her in sadness)

Jason: (raises his voice) "Is that what you think you are to me, Belle?" (scoffs lightly) "You think I only consider you a friend? If that's what you really think...you are dead wrong."

**Chapter 15 Done**

**Thanks for the comments. Please let me know what you think**.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the comments! I know some of you are wondering how much longer until either liason admit their feelings for each other or how long the abuse will last. This story has a lot of angst so it'll be a while until they finally admit their true feelings and luckys not done yet with Elizabeth. It will get worse before it gets better. I won't be updating on Friday as I'll be celebrating the 4th with my family. I'll update next tues a s usual. I don't own GH, but I do own the plot. **

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 16**

(Shock appeared over Jason's face as well as Elizabeth's. He couldn't believe he just blurted out his feelings towards Elizabeth like that. He wanted to tell her countless times. He just didn't think it would be tonight, in that moment. A part of him wondered if he should take it back. They were both in a bad place. He guessed she was on the outs with Lucky and Jason? Well, he had always pictured a more romantic place to reveal his true feelings)

(Technically, he didn't come out and say he loved her even though he did love her. He loved her more than anything. More than his own life. He assumed the way he just blurted it out like that, she would know how he truly felt. A part of him wanted to take her in his arms and never let go. To finally fulfill his fantasy about feeling her lips on his. Obviously, his fantasy included more than kissing. He had always hoped in his heart that one day, he would be able to fulfill his fantasies. Would tonight finally be that night? Jason honestly didn't know)

(Elizabeth looked at him wide eyed. She didn't know what to make of Jason's confession. Did he mean he was in love with her? Or that he only had feelings for her? She briefly looks away as if needing to process his revelation. Maybe she heard him wrong. She didn't think she did, but since he said it so fast, she wasn't sure. She faces him as she tries to recover from the shock to speak)

Liz: (stutters) "What did you say?"

(He was surprised too that he blurted it out. He knew he couldn't take it back as he felt that would be lying and he didn't want to do that. He clears his throat and regains himself)

Jason: "Sorry. I shouldn't have said it. It was wrong of me."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. Don't do that. I think I know what you said, but I'm not completely sure. Say it again. Please?"

(Jason briefly closes his eyes and breathes deeply. _Fuck_, he thought to himself. He needed to tread lightly. He walks towards her and stops once he's a few feet from her)

Jason: "I said...you mean more to me than just a friend. You've always meant more than just a friend to me."

(She wasn't sure what to say at first as this was the first time he has confessed any type of feelings towards her. She sighs as she tilts her head. She needed to know more before she could decide what to do next)

Liz: "You-You have feelings for me? Is that what you mean?"

(Jason chuckles slightly. Oh, it went so much further than that. He knew he needed to explain more)

Jason: "Do you want the truth?"

(She nods at him. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she was prepared to hear the truth. She needed to know, though)

Liz: "We have always been honest with each other, Jay. I don't want to lose that."

(That was a lie and they both knew it. They weren't honest with each other about everything. The one thing they weren't honest about was how they truly felt for each other. They loved each other. It was obvious the way they would act around each other. They just weren't ready to admit it to each other. They both had their reasons on why)

Jason: "You know damn well we haven't been completely honest with each other. You would like to think we have, but we haven't. I'm at fault on that, too."

Liz: (confused) "What haven't we been honest about?"

Jason: "Our feelings for each other. Elizabeth, I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you."

(Elizabeth looks at him in slight shock. It made perfect sense, though, as he always went out of his way to be there for her. They have always had a connection. They always said that they were friends. If she were truly honest with herself, she would realize she always knew that. She felt like a complete idiot because she didn't immediately pick up on it. She manages a smile and raises her hands by her sides)

Liz: "Why didn't you tell me? If you had these feelings for me all this time...?"

Jason: (scoffs) "Two words...Lucky Spencer."

(She looks at him weirdly for a few seconds before shaking her head)

Liz: "What does Lucky have to do with this?"

Jason: "Elizabeth, as much as I wanted to tell you how I truly felt about you, I wasn't going to tell you while you're with Spencer."

(She slowly closes her eyes and looks down as it finally clicked. She finally opens her eyes and looks at him again)

Liz: "I see your point on that."

(A thought then comes to her)

Liz: "You and I were friends before I started dating Lucky. Why didn't you tell me then?"

Jason: "Because I didn't know how you felt towards me. I didn't want to risk telling you if you didn't feel the same." (chuckles dryly) "By the time I got my head out of my ass and ready to tell you my feelings, I was too late. You started dating Lucky."

(Elizabeth gets teary eyed as she hears Jason's heartfelt confession)

Jason: (sadly) "I have wanted to tell you so many times. So many times." (scoffs a little) "But I was too late."

(He shakes his head angrily and does his best not to shape his hands into a fist)

Jason: "I never believed Lucky deserved you. He's an asshole who thinks he can get away with things because he's a Spencer and a detective at the PCPD."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Funny, because he thought the same thing about you. That you didn't deserve me."

Jason: (scoffs) "Yeah, well, at least I've never hit a woman. Can he say the same thing?"

(She knew Jason had a point, even though she didn't want to admit it. She also had to face the fact that she was in denial when it came to Lucky. She wanted to believe Lucky was a good man. He was, too...until the last couple of weeks when he showed his true colors. He always accused her of having feelings for Jason. She always denied it. Again, she was in denial. Truth is, Elizabeth has always had feelings for Jason. Ever since the first day she met him, she knew he was special. In her heart, she loved him. Through all her faults and bad decisions, Jason was the one constant thing in her life. And, of course, she was oblivious to it. She shook her head in disbelief)

Liz: "You're right. I've been an idiot. I should've realized what kind of person Lucky really was."

(Jason walks closer to her until he's right in front of her. He sighs and looks at her sympathetically)

Jason: "Belle, you're not an idiot. I would never call you an idiot. Have you made the wrong choices when it came to Spencer? Yes." (smiles) "I know you were just trying to look for the good in him." (rolls his eyes) "I guess he does...somewhat…have good parts."

Liz: (smirks) "Okay, this I got to hear."

Jason: (laughs) "Funny." (tenderly) "He loves you. That's the one thing he did right. Throughout all of his flaws, he fell in love with an amazing, beautiful, and compassionate woman...like I did."

(She smiles at his sweet words. She can't resist her next move. She raises her hand up to his face and caresses his right cheek. He closes his eyes so he can feel her gentle touch. This was another thing he longed for her to do. He wanted to feel her creamy, delicate hand against his face for so long. And now, he finally got his wish. After years of yearning for his sweet Belle to touch him like that and to look at him like that...he swore he was in paradise)

(He opens his eyes to see her smiling at him. That sweet smile that always melted his heart. That smile that he would do anything in the world for. He smiles back at her. He was so happy, so happy that he poured his heart out to her and she didn't run. That she didn't turn him down or that she didn't laugh at him. Deep down, he knew she never would laugh at him. She was never the type of person to do that)

(She chuckles as she continues to smile)

Liz: "I wish I would have seen what was right in front of my eyes. Lucky never truly loved me. Not if he was willing to raise his hand at me."

Jason: (seriously) "He's a coward who deserves to rot in hell for what he's done."

Liz: (shakes her head) "I have no desire to be with a man who hurts others."

(Jason looks at her with so much emotion, so much love, that he thought he was going to burst)

Jason: "I promise you here and now, Belle, that if I were to be so lucky to have a chance with you, I would treat you like you deserve to be treated...like a queen. I would cherish you and love you until the day I die."

(Elizabeth sniffles as a few tears fall down her cheeks. She laughs as she can't contain her happiness)

Liz: "Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to hear that? All this time, I thought you only considered me a friend."

Jason: "That's what I always thought you felt towards me."

Liz: "The heart doesn't lie, Jay. Even when I didn't know it, I have always loved you. You have always held my heart."

Jason: (smiles) "Same here."

Liz: (smiles) "Even when I was with Lucky, I knew I couldn't break our connection. It would always be there."

Jason: (happily chuckles) "I have been waiting so long to hear you say that, my sweet Belle."

Liz: (tearfully) "I love you, Jason."

Jason: (tearfully chuckles) "I love you, too, Elizabeth."

(They look at each other's lips. After what felt like an eternity, they lean forward. Their lips touch ever so sweetly. She whimpers softly as she feels his lips over hers. At long last, they finally shared their first kiss. At long last, their true feelings for each other were finally revealed. His tongue slides across her bottom lip, as if asking for entrance. She parts her lips to allow his tongue in. Their tongues massage the other. It felt like heaven to feel the other's sweetness. They break free due to the lack of oxygen. Elizabeth looks at him in confusion)

Liz: "Jay, are you okay?"

Jason: (puzzled) "What?"

Liz: "Are you okay?"

(He quickly shakes his head and closes his eyes like he's in a daze. He looks at Belle, wondering what the hell is going on)

Jason: "What just happened?"

Liz: (weirdly) "I asked you what was wrong and you just stared at me, not saying a word. The last thing you said to me was, "You don't understand'." (confused) "What don't I understand?"

(He sighs deeply as he slowly closes his eyes. A dream. Everything that happened just now was a fucking dream. He imagined it. He shook his head angrily as everything he wanted to happen didn't actually happen. He looks at Elizabeth, who continues to wonder what's going on. There is no way in hell he was going to tell her what just happened as she would probably think he was crazy. In all fairness, he was beginning to think he was. He needed to get the hell away from the bridge and away from Elizabeth)

Liz: (concerned) "Jay, talk to me, please. What's wrong?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "I'm sorry. I need to go."

(His erratic behavior was causing her great concern. She wished he would open up to her, but she would never force him to. Before she can say another word, he walks fast to his motorcycle. He starts the engine and after taking one more look at her puzzled state, he drives away. She walks a few steps in his direction before stopping. She places her hands on her hips and shakes her head, trying to understand)

Liz: "I don't understand, Jay. What is eating away at you? Why won't you let me in?" (sighs) "I wish I knew what was going on. Maybe you just need some space."

**Chapter 16 Done**

**Please kindly review. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to those who take the time to leave feedback. It's appreciated.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 17**

*****The Next Day*****

(Jason comes down the stairs of his penthouse. He puts his usual black shirt on before going to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. After the coffee finishes, he pours himself a cup. He walks to his couch and sits down. He rests his feet on the coffee table and takes a much-needed drink. He sighs deeply as he feels the hot liquid going down his throat. He closes his eyes as he leans his head back, resting it on the top of the couch. Immediately, flashes of the previous night fill his head. As much as he would like to forget what happened, he knew it was impossible)

(Finally, after what felt like years of holding back emotions, he released his innermost thoughts to the woman he loved. He had dreamt, pictured, imagined, or whatever that he would tell Belle he loved her. That it has always been her who held his heart. Out of every woman he has ever met, Elizabeth Webber held his heart. He cursed loudly when he remembered every detail of that event was all a dream. He finally knew how Belle felt and she reciprocated those feelings. He wondered if she felt like that in real life. He wouldn't dare ask because 1) What if she didn't feel the same? 2) She was with Lucky. As much as Jason hated that, there was nothing he could do)

(Jason could beat Lucky senseless. What would that accomplish, though? Yeah, it would feel great to beat the shit out of Spencer, but Elizabeth would never forgive him. What's worse? Lucky could retaliate against Jason by beating up Elizabeth. _That_ Jason would never forgive himself for. Jason couldn't believe it! Jason Morgan, the Mob Enforcer who hurt people that deserved it and threatened others when the situation called for it, was a softie and vulnerable when it came to Elizabeth and her situation. If it was any other man besides Spencer, Jason would have dealt with the situation. In his opinion and he was sure his workers felt the same, no one hurt a woman and got away with it. Jason was in the worst spot possible)

(Jason takes his feet off the coffee table and leans forward while taking another drink of his coffee. He didn't sleep worth a shit...again. It seemed whenever he had problems with Belle, he had trouble sleeping. He would replay that night in his head or any tough night with Belle to try figuring out what went wrong. What he possibly did wrong. If he was wrong, he would admit to it. He wasn't sure it would do any good)

(He gets off the couch and walks to the kitchen. He drinks the rest of his coffee before resting the cup in the sink. He walks to the window by the pool table, slides the white lace curtain aside, and looks outside. He folds his arms and sighs deeply. He couldn't help but wonder what Belle was doing right this second. It was Saturday, so he knew she didn't have work today. He had a feeling what she was doing and it involved Audrey. He was tempted to call her and say hi to her, but decided not to. It probably wasn't the best idea to do that. He walks to his coat closet near the front door and retrieves his leather jacket. He had other jackets, as well, though his leather one was his favorite. He got what he needed for work and headed out the door)

(At Audrey's, Elizabeth and Audrey are having breakfast together. Audrey smiles at her granddaughter before speaking)

Audrey: "Thank you for joining me today, dear. I could have done it without you, but honestly, I didn't want to."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "It's no problem, gram. Being today is his birthday, it seems only natural for me to come with you to put flowers on his grave."

Audrey: (smiles) "I do it every year. It probably looks weird for me to do that."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Not at all. I'd like to think grandfather knows we're thinking of him, missing him dearly, and I'm more than happy to do this with you every year."

(Audrey takes her granddaughter's hand in hers and smiles happily)

Audrey: "He would be so proud of you, Elizabeth. Proud of the woman you turned out to be."

(Elizabeth smiles politely at Audrey. If only Audrey knew Elizabeth's real life, her gram would not be happy. Audrey would most likely not be thrilled with Lucky and maybe even bar him from their lives. Lucky would deserve it, too. Elizabeth had to believe there was some good in her boyfriend. She hasn't spoken to him much since the night he hit her. They needed to talk. She knew that. What they would talk about, she wasn't completely sure. They had so much to discuss, she didn't really know where to start. It would be a long conversation, though. Lucky respected her wishes and left her alone. She was appreciative of that as she was definitely not in the mood to talk to him. She needed her space)

(Elizabeth chuckles a little in response. She knew deep down he probably wouldn't be, but she kept her thoughts to herself)

Audrey: "What are Lucky's plans for today? Does he work or is it his day off as well?"

Liz: "I'm not sure. He was in bed by the time I got home."

Audrey: "Oh, okay." (hopeful smile) "Are things better between you two? I know you two fought and then you slept here."

Liz: (nods) "We're working on it."

(The subject is dropped and the two ladies get ready and head out for the day. Meanwhile, at the warehouse, Jason goes through the front doors and sees Max, Milo, and Francis already there. They smile at their boss, who nods at them)

Max: (raises his eyebrows) "No offense, boss, but you look like shit."

Milo: (concerned) "Are you okay?"

Jason: (nods) "I'm fine. Let's get this project completed."

(Max and Milo nod in response. Francis offers his untouched cup of hot coffee to Jason, who looks at him weirdly)

Francis: (smiles sympathetically) "Something tells me you need this a lot more than I do."

(Francis nods at Jason, who smiles slightly in appreciation. Sonny is at home pouring himself a glass of water while talking to Kate about their dinner date the other night over the phone)

Sonny: "I hope you enjoyed yourself during our dinner date."

Kate: (chuckles) "I did. Supper was awesome." (flirtatiously) "I didn't mind the company, either."

Sonny: (laughs) "I'm glad because you are a sight for sore eyes, Miss Howard." (flirtatiously) "Any man would be honored to have you by his side."

Kate: "Well, it's nice to know any man would. At the moment, though, I'm only interested in one."

(Sonny couldn't help but smile wide at her hint. He knew they were dating. They have only gone out on a few dates, so they weren't technically exclusive yet. In Sonny's mind, though, he was happy to just have Kate Howard by his side)

Sonny: "If it means you're only interested in me, trust me, the feeling is mutual. I have no desire dating anyone else as I'm enjoying your company."

Kate: (smiles) "Yes, that's what I meant. I enjoy your company. I'm looking forward to finding out where this is going."

Sonny: (thinks to himself) _"I know where I'd like to take it with you."_ (clears his throat) "I still need to take you to my place and make you a dish you will never forget."

Kate: (chuckles) "You're spoiling me, Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny: "I don't mind." (jokingly) "Unless you don't want me to spoil you."

Kate: (half joking, half seriously) "I wouldn't go that far."

(Sonny laughs hard before he gets serious again)

Sonny: "You are a remarkable woman, Miss Howard. You deserve to be spoiled."

Kate: "As long as it's by you, I don't mind."

Sonny: (nods) "Sounds like a plan."

*****Later That Night*****

(Emily and Dante are at their apartment enjoying the night. They were trying to decide what movie to see next. They agreed on 'The Backup Plan'. Dante was always a comedy fan and Emily was a sucker for love stories. They combined the two genres and came up with their selection)

Emily: (smiles) "I like it when we combine our favorite types of movies into one."

Dante: (chuckles) "Yeah, me, too. Of course, I like it when we take turns picking out a movie. Even though I'm a sucker for comedies, I don't mind romantic stories."

Emily: (raises her eyebrows playfully) "Are you sure about that?"

(Dante studies her playful attitude and laughs. He takes her in his arms and kisses her sweetly. He breaks free and smiles)

Dante: "Always, babe. Always."

(She raises her eyebrows while narrowing her eyes and speaks in a cautious tone)

Emily: "What about a horror film? Could you handle that?"

(Dante decides to tease her a little to see what she does)

Dante: "Why not?" (sighs) "I gotta admit it's always a nice feeling when the girl comes to the guy for comfort on scary scenes." (sexily) "It's a big turn on."

Emily: (tilting her head) "Even if the movie was 'Poltergeist'?"

Dante: (shrugs) "I'm game if you are."

Emily: "Our next movie night, you can choose the movie."

Dante: (raises his eyebrows) "Are you sure about that?"

Emily: (smiles) "Yep."

Dante: (nods) "Okay, 'Poltergeist' it is." (smiles confidently) "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Emily: (smirks) "The question is, dearie, can you?"

Dante: (chuckles) "Sounds like there will be some surprises in store for the both of us on our horror film night."

(They both smile at the thought of their next movie night. They get their popcorn and pops ready. When that's taken care of, they get comfortable on the couch. Dante wraps one arm around his girl and they watch their desired movie)

(At Johnny O's place, he and Abby are seated at the dinner table enjoying a romantic meal. He knew she had a long day at work on Friday, so he wanted to do something nice for her. While he knew she didn't expect the royal treatment a lot, making her happy made him happy. They were doing great at their relationship. They were conquering their problems. Of course, there would always be bumps along the way. He loved Abby and he knew the feeling was mutual)

(She couldn't help the big smile across her face at his romantic side. He made her favorite Italian dish...Shrimp Scampi. She moaned softly in anticipation of the food before her. A bowl of tossed garden salad with Catalina dressing for it. Two wine glasses with a bottle of Chardonnay. For dessert, a piece of cheesecake for each of them. Abby's mouth was watering from all the dishes he prepared)

Abby: "You did good, Mr. O'Brien."

Johnny: (smiles confidently) "You think so, huh?"

Abby: (nods) "Oh, yes." (shakes her head) "I don't know what I did to deserve it, though."

Johnny: (smiles) "I like the progress we're making in our relationship. Besides, I wanted to do something nice for you. I felt like I haven't done anything nice for you in a while. I'm glad you like it all."

(Abby sees the candles on the table, as well. One on both sides of her between them. She almost felt like a princess)

Abby: (smiles) "Nice candles, too."

Johnny: (winces) "I didn't go overboard?"

Abby: (smiles sweetly) "Not at all. Thank you for going to all of this trouble, baby. I appreciate it more than you know."

Johnny: (smiles) "You're welcome, my love. I love you."

Abby: (smiles widely) "I love you, too."

(The way Johnny was acting that evening as well as all the nice things he did for her, she couldn't help but wonder if there was a reason for it. She knew he loved her and the feeling was mutual. He also made it clear to her before that he wasn't ready for them to move in together. Since they have made so much progress, could things be changing? Could he be ready for them to live together? She couldn't help but be optimistic)

**Chapter 17 Done**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N...I appreciate those who take the time to review my liason stories. After I posted my short story years ago, I got alot of requests to write a longer violent story. I am finally posting it but I admit I'm disappointed in the low reviews. I spend alot of my free time writing my liason stories and when not many people review, it doesn't inspire me to write more. I know some people are a little frustrated at the liason scenes right now. Remember what I said before my readers, there will be alot of angst before our couple get together. Please take a minute and kindly review my story chapters so I know you're still with me. Thanks**.

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 18**

(Max, Milo, Johnny O, and Francis could tell Jason had been down in the dumps lately. Sonny never disclosed the reason why, but it didn't take a rocket scientist for the guards to see their boss was miserable. Jason never said anything as he was always professional while on the job. Francis never questioned anything as he already said his piece on the matter. Max, Milo, Johnny O, and Francis came up with the idea to have a guy's night out with Jason. Sonny agreed and they decided to rent out Jake's for the night so there would be no visitors. Coleman, who was the manager of Jake's, was fine with it as Sonny was very generous with the money to rent it for the night)

(At first, Jason wasn't in the mood for a night out with the guys. Sonny took his friend to the side and said a night out might do him good so he could have some fun. Jason knew his friends meant well, so he agreed. At 7pm, they all showed up at Jake's. Coleman had a smile on his face as he greeted each man. Coleman loved his job, but he couldn't help but enjoy watching the guys' night when it happened. Each guy told Coleman their drink of choice. In the end, they all decided on Bud Light. Sonny privately knew Jason would probably have more to drink than the rest of the guys)

Max: "Are we in the mood for some pool, gentlemen?"

Milo: (smirks) "Are you sure you're ready? You do know what happened last time, don't you?"

Max: (rolls his eyes in annoyance) "Yes, dumb ass. I know Jason kicked my ass." (slightly pouts) "He wouldn't give me any lessons."

Johnny O: "Dude, yes, he did. It's not his fault you can't play pool to save your life. I hate to say it, but you're kind of a lost cause."

(Max chuckles sarcastically at the guys before he smiles confidently)

Max: "Let's just say I feel good about tonight. I've been practicing."

Milo: (confused) "With who?"

Max: (smirks) "That shall remain a secret, my friends." (to Jason) "Are you ready?"

(Jason stares at him in disbelief. He couldn't help but wonder who gave Max lessons being it sure wasn't from him. He had his suspicions, though. He decided to let it rest for now)

Jason: (nods) "Yeah, I'll play." (chuckles) "I guess we'll see how good those secret lessons you had worked out."

(Max and Jason get their pool cues ready. Jason sets up the balls on the pool table. The rest of the guys decide to watch the men play. They were in agreement that if Max miraculously beat Jason in the game, they would demand to know who taught the guard. Jason chooses to play nice and lets Max start the game. The mob enforcer is surprised that Max has gotten a lot better since the last time they played. In the past, Max was lucky if he could hit one ball in the hole at the beginning while Jason obviously did quite better. Now, Max is able to get at least five balls in the pocket the first round. Max couldn't help the shocked look on his face that all the practice paid off. He made a mental note to himself to thank his 'friend'. Milo walks to his brother and stares at him wide eyed)

Milo: "Dude, who gave you those lessons? You're killing me with shock right now." (raises his eyebrows) "Are you sure you don't have a guardian angel?"

Max: (laughs) "I would definitely call them a guardian angel. You know as well as everyone else that I sucked at pool."

Milo: (snorts) "That much is obvious."

Sonny: (smiles) "You're doing well so far, Max."

Francis: (curiously) "Just a quick question. Is your 'guardian angel' a male or female?"

(Max smirks as he knew his secret helper was making his friends die of curiosity. He couldn't help but feel all tingly inside that he had his own little secret that no one else knew. Granted, his 'secret friend' didn't care whether or not Max said anything. However, Max wanted to keep the guys in suspense)

(When Max finally runs out of moves, Jason takes advantage of it. He takes a big drink of his beer and then sets it down on the table. He aims at his desired ball on the table and makes a clear shot. Francis and Sonny smirk at Jason's perfectionism at the game. Max is momentarily nervous when it looked like Jason was going to keep hitting the balls in the pocket until the mob enforcer finally misses one. Max smiles when it is his turn. He vows to make it count)

(Jason holds his pool cue from his hand to the floor as he watches his friend have their shot. Milo, Francis, Johnny O, and Sonny drink their beer as they continue to watch the two men play the game. Johnny O leans toward Milo and whispers)

Johnny O: "Your brother isn't bad. Who the hell is this mystery person?"

Milo: (shakes his head) "I wish I knew. I'm in the dark just like you are."

(Max is even luckier this round. He hit more balls in the pocket. The guys, minus Jason, curse under their breath in continued shock. Jason smiles a little more as his suspicions were becoming clearer on who gave Max lessons. Jason didn't know when Max got his lessons, but he was determined to find out. Jason wasn't mad. He just chuckles that the person he taught to play pool taught Max to play in the end. Jason had no proof yet, however, he would find out)

(By the end of the game, Max loses to Jason by a few points. Max was shocked at how well he played. He didn't mind that he didn't win. He was just happy he got as far as he did. The two men shake hands)

Jason: "You did very well, Max."

Max: (smiles) "Thanks, Jason."

(Jason leans in so he's close to Max's ear)

Jason: (whispers) "Please tell Elizabeth that she taught you well."

(Max backs his head a little as he looks at his boss in shock)

Max: (whispers) "How did you know?"

Jason: (shrugs) "Who do you think taught her?"

(Max and Jason stare at each other for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. The guys decide to order another round of beers. Sonny leads Jason to a private area in the corner with a sympathetic look)

Sonny: "Was this a bad idea? We just wanted to cheer you up, but we hope we didn't go overboard."

(Jason smiles briefly at his boss before shaking his head)

Jason: "No, you guys didn't go overboard. I appreciate the sentiment." (sighs deeply) "I know I need to get over what happened with Elizabeth."

(Sonny rests his hands on Jason's shoulders)

Sonny: "Hey. Never say that. I know you were just trying to protect her. She may not show it much, but she does appreciate your help." (smiles a little) "No matter how much you piss her off, she knows you mean well. That's why she loves you."

Jason: (rolls his eyes) "Sonny, you don't know that."

Sonny: "Granted, I've never heard her confess her true feelings to you, but I can tell when a persons' feelings go beyond friendship, Jayse." (seriously) "I know she is with that asshole, but he's no good for her." (sighs) "I know that no one can tell her what to do, though."

Jason: (scoffs) "You're right about that." (sighs) "She's in a situation right now. I hate that there's nothing I can do. She told me to leave it alone."

(Sonny studies his friend's worried state and knew he had reason to worry. Sonny rubs his chin before facing Jason)

Sonny: "Is it something you can talk about?"

Jason: "It doesn't make a bit of difference because she's in denial. She's made it clear she's handling it."

Sonny: (cautiously) "Is she in danger?"

(Jason takes a long pause as he ponders Sonny's question. Jason sighs deeply as he answers)

Jason: "Not right now. She could be soon, though."

(Sonny doesn't know what's going on with Elizabeth as Jason hasn't said anything out of respect for her. Sonny decides in that moment that he was going to have a talk with Elizabeth. He knew Jason would try talking him out of it. Sonny decides to keep his friend in the dark for now so he doesn't worry Jason more. Sonny pats Jason on the shoulder)

Sonny: "Don't worry, buddy. I'm sure it'll get taken care of."

(Abby and Emily are at 'The Pier'. They decide to have a girl's night out. Of course, they wish Elizabeth would've joined them, but she said she needed to take care of a few things. Abby and Emily were starting to get suspicious of their friends' relationship with Lucky. For starters, it's been awhile since they have been out together. Elizabeth downplayed it, saying Lucky's been busy working on a case. That never stopped Spencer and Elizabeth from having fun before. Secondly, Elizabeth never seems to be in the mood to discuss Lucky. They wanted to help their friend in case she was going through relationship troubles, but didn't know what to do until Elizabeth spoke up. They decided, for now, to let Elizabeth handle everything)

(Abby and Emily sit at the bar on a stool and relax. Emily orders a strawberry daiquiri wine cooler and Abby orders a lemonade wine cooler. They take a much-needed drink before setting their bottle down and face each other)

Emily: "So, how are things your way?"

Abby: (smiles) "Johnny made me a fancy dinner last night. He didn't hold back on spoiling me."

Emily: (chuckles) "Gotta love it when our guys spoil us."

Abby: "Has Dante spoiled you lately?"

Emily: (nods & smiles) "Oh, yes. We watched 'The Backup Plan' last night. He knows I'm a sucker for love stories and he admitted he enjoyed it, too." (chuckles) "It was funny as hell."

Abby: "With me, I love horror films." (chuckles) "Now, granted, I either need the lights on or Johnny with me. I love a good horror film, though."

Emily: (nods & chuckles) "Dante loves horror films, too. We agreed that the next movie we would watch is the new 'Poltergeist' movie."

Abby: (raises her eyebrows) "Ooh, I want to see that one, too."

(They take another drink and then resume their discussion)

Abby: "I've been wondering something lately."

Emily: "What's that?"

Abby: (concerned) "Do you think Elizabeth is okay? I mean, she hasn't been herself lately."

Emily: (shakes her head) "No, she hasn't. I agree. She says everything is okay. That her and Lucky are just going through a few things." (sighs) "I told her I'm always here if she needs anything."

Abby: (nods) "Me, too."

Emily: "She has always been the stubborn one between all of us."

Abby: "Has Miss Howard ever said anything to you?"

Emily: (shakes her head) "No. I think Kate's motto has always been 'Don't bring your personal issues to work'."

Abby: (scoffs a little) "She has always been all warm and fuzzy, hasn't she?"

Emily: (laughs) "Yep."

Abby: (shrugs) "Aren't we just a talkative bunch?" (chuckles) "Boy, am I glad it's the weekend."

Emily: (nods) "You and me both, woman."

(They clink their wine cooler bottles together and take another drink as they enjoy the rest of the night. Later that night, Elizabeth reaches the front door to her apartment she shares with Lucky. She wasn't sure if Lucky was there at the apartment yet or if he was already in bed. They have been avoiding each other for the past week. They pretty much minded their own business, did their own thing. Elizabeth knew they would have to talk to each other sooner or later as the continued silence was not helping. If Elizabeth were honest with herself, she didn't quite know what to say to her distant boyfriend. Does she yell at him? Does she continue the silent treatment? Does she try working things out? That would also depend on Lucky)

(Elizabeth would always love Lucky no matter what. They have been together so long. One thing was for sure: Lucky needed to change his attitude. He was entitled to his feelings, yes. However, he couldn't lash out at her physically whenever he felt like it. It doesn't work that way. If they needed to spend all night talking, then so be it. Elizabeth spent the day with Gram at her grandfather's grave and just reminiscing. She wasn't really in the mood to fight with Lucky. She decided to get it over with)

(She unlocks the front door, opens it, and goes in. She shuts the door behind her and sees the light on in the kitchen. She is caught off-guard to see Lucky sitting at the kitchen table. He is leaning forward with a glass of water in front of him. That surprised her as she almost expected the glass to be filled with vodka as the color would be the same. From what she could smell, it wasn't alcohol. Lucky looks at Elizabeth)

Lucky: (politely) "Hi."

(Elizabeth isn't sure what to do, so she decides to be polite back)

Liz: (nods) "Hi."

Lucky: (smiles a little) "How was your day?"

Liz: (shrugs) "Could've been better. My gram and I went to my grandfather's grave...it was his birthday today and we wanted to celebrate it in a way."

Lucky: (nods sympathetically) "I'm sorry."

Liz: (nods appreciatively) "Thank you."

(Lucky sees her attention on the glass he has in front of him)

Lucky: "It's water."

Liz: (nods) "I figured. It didn't really smell like liquor."

(There is a moment of silence before Lucky takes the first step)

Lucky: "If you're not too tired, I was hoping we could talk."

(Elizabeth looks somewhat nervous before she nods)

Liz: "I agree. I think it's time we did. We have a lot to discuss." (raises her eyebrows) "I just hope this will be a civil conversation and not a screaming match."

Lucky: (shakes his head) "I don't want that...a screaming match."

Liz: "Me, either."

(Lucky waves his hand towards the chair across from him)

Lucky: "I'm ready whenever you are."

(Elizabeth sets her purse down on the table and then sits down. She sighs deeply as she folds her arms on the table)

Liz: (nods) "Okay, let's talk."

**Chapter 18 Done**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to those who took the time to review. I appreciate it. I don't know if it's the summer and there's things going on or real life is busy for you. But if you have a minute, please kindly review. Thanks. Things take a turn in this chapter. You'll see what I mean by the end of it. Hehe.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 19**

(Lucky was a little worried about his conversation with Elizabeth. He knew it needed to happen as they reached a major roadblock in their relationship. Lucky knew what that roadblock was...his violent outbursts towards her and her friendship with Morgan. Lucky had never been abusive towards a woman before. Granted, he hadn't had a lot of relationships before Elizabeth. He loved Elizabeth. That part was true. It just irritated him how she couldn't see what her friendship with Jason Morgan was doing to him. Lucky wasn't completely sure if she was in denial about the way Morgan looked at her. Jason never admitted it, but Lucky knew Jason was in love with his girl. It was so fucking obvious)

(Lucky personally wondered how the hell Elizabeth could be so clueless about the situation. He tried to see it from her point of view...she honestly didn't know Jason's true feelings. Maybe some people are that clueless. Lucky knew Jason and Elizabeth shared a special friendship. One that Lucky would probably never understand. Jason's life was practically a war zone...hurting others or killing them. Elizabeth and Audrey may feel Jason wouldn't harm someone on purpose, but Lucky certainly didn't feel that way. Jason was a criminal! Lucky was a police detective who arrested those for wrong doing)

(Lucky didn't care if Jason was ever caught in the middle. Lucky would be more than happy to arrest Morgan. Preferably for Jason Morgan to go to prison for the rest of his life. The way Lucky saw it, Jason in prison would solve a lot of his problems. Then Elizabeth wouldn't be tempted to be around him. Sure, she could try visiting the thug in prison. Something told Spencer Jason wouldn't want that and would bar Elizabeth from the prison)

(Lucky wasn't 100% sure what to say to his strained girlfriend. He knew he couldn't continue to be abusive toward her no matter how mad she made him. That would send her packing, for sure. He admitted to himself he didn't want to send her straight into his enemy's arms. If Elizabeth did break up with Lucky, the detective had no doubt she would run into Morgan's very willing arms. Lucky hated to lose. Absolutely hated it. Lucky had to decide whether to be completely truthful to his girlfriend or to just tell her parts of the truth so she'll stay with him. It is not an ideal situation where Lucky would bend the truth so Elizabeth would stay with him. She was the first woman he truly fell in love with. Call it his comfort zone, if you will, but he didn't want to lose that)

(Lucky knew one of them needed to speak first. They were both nervous about how the conversation would go. He was tempted to start, but didn't want to say the wrong thing. Elizabeth sighs as she looks down. She was feeling the same way...uncomfortable. He knew one thing he needed to do...was apologize for his behavior. Whether she would accept it was another story. If he wanted any chance of working things out with her, he needed to grovel and show her he was truly sorry. Hitting a woman was something Lucky Spencer never thought he would do. Not in a million years. He did it, though)

(Elizabeth looks up at him and chuckles nervously)

Liz: "You would think I'd know exactly what I wanted to say. The past week or so, I had a million thoughts rush through my head. Now? I'm drawing a blank."

(Lucky nods and chuckles nervously, too)

Lucky: "I know how you feel. Right now, it's like I know what I want to say, but it's hard to put into words."

(Elizabeth studies his facial expressions. He looked remorseful about his feelings and he didn't want to say anything the wrong way. She sighs softly as she couldn't help but feel compassion for him. She was almost tempted to place her hand over his and offer comfort. That wouldn't solve anything, though. They needed to get to the root of the problem. She knew Jason was a factor in that. She didn't want to admit it, but it was true. She enjoyed spending time with her friend. Their motorcycle rides, special talks, and how comfortable she felt with him. She just realized that she felt more comfortable with Jason than her own boyfriend. _Oh, shit_, she thought to herself. How the fuck was that fair to Lucky? No wonder he probably felt insecure. She felt so bad for Lucky. He had probably felt this way all along and she was too stupid to see it. There was no excuse for his assaults on her, but she did finally understand his insecurity, his uncomfortableness towards her friendship with Jason)

(Obviously, she was entitled to have friends. In her heart, Jason was a friend to her. If she were completely honest with herself, she would admit Jason was more than a friend to her. He had been for awhile. For many years, in fact. She probably would have chosen Jason over Lucky had Jason expressed his feelings for her before Lucky did. Truth was, though, Jason didn't admit his feelings for her. He never did. For all she knows, he doesn't think of her like that. Elizabeth was torn. Torn between her feelings for Jason and torn between her feelings for Lucky. There was one major difference she had to accept. She knows Lucky loves her. She doesn't know that about Jason. Yes, there were signs Jason cared more for her beyond friendship, but he never said anything. Never gave her any indication. If he does feel more for her than he lets on, he never hinted it. Elizabeth wasn't a mind reader. In her opinion, if she was one, many of her problems would be fixed. That sounds weird, but it was the truth)

(She looks at Lucky sympathetically and ends the silence)

Liz: "I have done that before, too, where I said things the wrong way or the words are at the tip of my tongue and I can't get it out."

Lucky: (sighs sadly) "I know I have done a lot of things wrong in the last couple of months. They were not my finest moments."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "You mean when you hit me or slapped me?"

(Lucky sighs deeply as he lowers his head in shame and briefly closes his eyes)

Lucky: (nods & whispers) "Yeah, that."

(He shakes his head and looks up at her, speaking in a normal tone)

Lucky: "Words cannot express how sorry I am about that, Elizabeth."

(She looks away slightly and sighs. She is unable to speak for a few moments. She finally looks into Lucky's eyes)

Liz: "Before that first time, you had never hit or slapped me before. Why did you do it, Lucky?" (trying to understand) "Did I upset you that much?"

Lucky: "I had never done it to anyone else before." (sighs) "I was just so mad that you seemed to care for more for Morgan than me. You would hang out with him a lot or seem to have a special connection."

Liz: "Yes, I consider him a friend. I always have. As for our 'special connection', as you put it, I guess maybe I had that, too. In my defense, though, I didn't realize I had that with him. He is someone I feel comfortable with. I feel comfortable with you, too, Lucky."

Lucky: "At the beginning of our relationship, I know you did. But the last couple of months or year, I don't know. It-It's like I felt you pulling away from me and growing closer to him."

(He looks down sadly, causing her to feel deep remorse. She knew he felt some resentment on the subject. She didn't know it went that far. Again, she felt like an idiot because, in her opinion, she should have picked up on this. The signs were right there. Ugh! She cared for Jason as a friend. Well, obviously more than a friend, but she decided to keep that to herself. Lucky had no right to lay a hand on her. However, he did have a right to be upset with her. Hell, if the situation were reversed, she may feel the same way. Lucky doesn't have any lady friends besides Abby and Emily, but Elizabeth still understood)

Liz: "If you were that close to another woman, I would probably have issues, too. I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

Lucky: (smiles briefly) "I appreciate you acknowledging it. I can see it now that you didn't do it intentionally. I admit I was a jealous asshole when it came to Morgan. He's wealthy and I'm not. He may be better looking, too."

Liz: (sincerely) "Okay, for the record, I feel you're good looking, too. Please don't put yourself down like that. As for the money part, I've never been obsessed with money. Or worried about it. I think you and I are doing just fine. Who cares if we don't live in a fancy place? I'm happy with what I have. I always have been. If I ever gave you the impression that I prefer money, I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

Lucky: "Growing up, I didn't have a lot of money. That's why I promised myself things would be different when I got older. I wouldn't have to worry about money." (shrugs) "While I'm not rich, I feel I'm financially stable."

Liz: (shakes her head) "I'm not rich, either, by any means. Like you said, I'm financially stable." (sighs sympathetically) "Lucky, I'm not friends with Jason because he's wealthy or better looking as you may think. Honestly? He has always been there for me...as a friend...whenever I need him. I've known him since before you and I met. So, it has nothing to do with you."

Lucky: (nods) "I know that you have known him longer than me. I understand that." (sighs) "He just makes me feel so insecure, Elizabeth. I should be the one you go to when you need someone to talk to or whatever. Instead, you go to him."

Liz: "I go to you, too, Lucky."

Lucky: (tilts his head) "Yes, you come to me sometimes, but not all the time."

(She closes her eyes and sighs softly. Again, Lucky had a point)

Lucky: "I'm not saying this to be cruel, Elizabeth. I'm just telling you how I feel."

Liz: (softly) "I know you are." (nods & normal voice) "I see your point. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I feel like shit because I may have been in denial about things."

Lucky: (smiles a little) "If it's any consolation, I understand. If a person is in denial, it can be hard to see things, especially if it's right in front of them."

Liz: (chuckles) "That's me."

Lucky: "Regarding our fights, I know you need to vent to other people, meaning Audrey, Emily, or Abby. It just hurts my feelings when you open up to Morgan about it." (sighs) "It's like he has this pull over you and he feels the need to protect you." (shrugs) "I know he may want to know, but it doesn't mean he needs to be told. Not sure how you feel about that."

Liz: (nods) "You're right. If I did talk to him, he would want to help. I admit his caring side persuades me to open up to him. He does have a tendency to wanna be there for others. I respect that about him, but I know it's one of his flaws. It's a good trait, but it can also be a bad trait."

Lucky: (nods) "True."

(There is a moment of silence until Elizabeth knew they needed to talk about the assaults. Her serious expression told Lucky they needed to discuss another topic further, one he knew was coming)

Liz: "We need to discuss something further."

Lucky: (nods) "Okay."

Liz: "I know you may have been mad or upset with me for my friendship with Jason or other things, but it did not give you the right to hit me."

(He knew the topic was coming and even though he was dreading it, it needed to be discussed. She was right that he shouldn't have laid a hand on her. He nods apologetically)

Lucky: "You are right. It doesn't matter how mad I was, I should never have done it. I hope you can forgive me, but I will understand if you can't."

Liz: "You have said that before, though, Lucky. When you slapped me, you were remorseful. Then when you found out Jason and I talked on the bridge, and I insisted he was only my friend, you hit me." (sighs deeply) "I want to believe you. Believe me, I do. I need to be able to trust you again. Trust that you won't get mad every time I do, even if accidentally, something you don't like and get violent."

Lucky: (smiles appreciatively) "I will. I know I can."

Liz: "Emily and Abby are starting to pick up on the distance between you and me. They asked me if you and I were okay and I just said we were working on it. It is true that we're working on it, but I can't keep pretending that everything is fine when it isn't."

Lucky: "Yeah, Dante could pick up on some of it, too." (sighs) "He knows I don't like Jason."

Liz: "You are entitled to your opinions, Lucky, but you can't hold a grudge against everyone."

Lucky: "It's no secret I can't stand him, Elizabeth. I won't pretend I like him."

Liz: (shakes her head) "I'm not expecting you to."

Lucky: "You know full well he works on the opposite side of the law. I'm a detective at the police department. I can't ignore that." (serious tone) "If he does something bad or illegal, he needs to answer for it."

Liz: (nods) "I understand that. I would never tell you or expect you to look the other way if he does something he shouldn't be doing." (sighs) "I also feel that you may let your personal feelings for him get in front of doing what's right. I'm hoping you won't do that and that you will do your job honestly."

(Lucky sighs as he looks away from her. He knew she was right on that, but he didn't like it. He would always despise Jason Morgan and he had a feeling it was mutual. If Lucky had it his way, Morgan would be in prison where he belongs. It would probably never happen. Morgan was too fucking smart to be caught doing anything illegal. Lucky didn't care what he had to do; he would personally make Morgan pay for his crimes as well as his friendship with Elizabeth. Lucky knew Elizabeth was too soft on Jason, so she wouldn't completely break all ties with him. Lucky had to accept the fact that Jason Morgan would always have some kind of friendship ties with his girl. Lucky didn't like it, but it was true. Lucky faces his girl and nods)

Lucky: "I know I need to stay on the right side of the law. I admit it can be a little difficult sometimes, but I know I need to do what's best for Port Charles." (to himself) _"And that means making Morgan pay for his crimes."_

Liz: (nods & smiles) "I know you will. You have been a detective for a long time. Both you and Dante have."

Lucky: "I would never expect you to stop being Morgan's friend. All that I ask is please don't confide in him about our lives." (sincerely) "I don't want to lose our life together and have it be put at risk because of the friendship you share with him."

Liz: (smiles) "No, I won't. I promise. I won't include him in anything that has to do with us. I appreciate you accepting my friendship with him."

Lucky: (shakes his head & smiles) "I would never tell you who you could and could not be friends with."

Liz: (nods) "Likewise."

(They both sigh deeply before Elizabeth gets up from the kitchen table and grabs her purse. She faces her boyfriend and smiles)

Liz: "I'm glad we talked and cleared the air."

Lucky: (chuckles) "Me, too."

Liz: "Well, I'm going to go to bed. I've been up since the crack of dawn and with gram for the whole day. I'm exhausted."

Lucky: "I'm going to stay up for a little while yet."

(Elizabeth nods in response before walking to the spare bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Lucky leans back in his chair and smiles evilly)

Lucky: "There, now that that's all taken care of...I can go to the next step of my plan to break the bond you share with the prick and make him pay for taking you away. I know you feel he hasn't done that, but I can see it with my own two eyes. And finally, Elizabeth, you will pay for your 'friendship' with Morgan. I know just how to do that...with the file from 1997 that you believe is kept hidden." (chuckles) "Oh, Elizabeth, are you in for a surprise."

**Chapter 19 Done**

**I had more to write for this chapter, but it would've been way too long. lol. So, I broke it into two chapters. The next part of this update will be in Chapter 20. I hope you're enjoying the story! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to those who take the time to review. If you have a minute, please kindly review. Hope you enjoy the next update.**

**Title: Bring me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence and language.**

**Chapter 20**

*****The Next Day*****

(Kate was looking forward to her date with Sonny at 6:30pm. He gave her his home address so she knew where to go. Kate had asked him earlier what his dish was going to be. He asked her what she liked eating. She mentioned at a fancy place like Olive Garden, she eats Shrimp Fettuccini Alfredo. He couldn't help but be impressed as he enjoyed that, too. He promised her that is what he would make her. He asked her to be at his place by 6:30pm, which she agreed to)

(Both wondered privately what it'd be like to kiss the other...what the kiss would taste like. Kate always wore dark red lipstick, and to Sonny, her pouty lips were giving him the shivers. In a good way, of course. Sonny admitted to himself he has wanted to kiss Kate since they first met. He was a very patient man, though. She didn't give him any signals that she was ready to take their relationship further. Little did Sonny know that his date was wondering the exact same thing he was)

(Francis was currently guarding the front door. Sonny was finished making the dish. He checked the time, which showed 6pm. Sonny walks to the front door and opens it, showing Francis. The guard looks at his boss with a slight concern)

Francis: "Everything okay?"

Sonny: (nods) "Yep. Never better. The food is done. Just waiting for my lady."

Francis: "What was her choice of food?"

Sonny: "Shrimp fettuccini Alfredo."

Francis: (smiles) "Excellent dish."

Sonny: (chuckles) "Yeah, I think so, too."

Francis: (curiously) "How many dates have you been on with Miss Howard?"

Sonny: (tilts his head) "This will be the fourth date, I believe." (smiles) "It gets better each time."

(Francis observes his friend's happy face and expression)

Francis: (nods & smiles) "You're really taken with Kate Howard, aren't you?"

(Sonny faces Francis and smiles happily)

Sonny: "I really am. It's been awhile...I honestly don't remember how long it's been...since I have felt this way towards a woman. She's special. We get along well."

Francis: "That's cool."

Sonny: "If you want, you can officially meet her..." (smiles) "As my girlfriend."

Francis: (nods & smiles) "I'd like that. Do you need me for anything after she gets here?"

Sonny: (shakes his head) "No. You can have the rest of the night off."

(Sonny didn't know whether to be concerned about why Francis wants the rest of the night off, so he decides to ask)

Sonny: "Nothing is wrong, is it? You're more than welcome to have the night off."

Francis: (shakes his head) "No. Nothing is wrong. At least, nothing that I'm aware of. Max, Milo, and I got the feeling the other day that Johnny needs to vent about his relationship with Abby."

Sonny: (nods) "Yeah, I got the impression something was going on."

Francis: "Let's just say...Abby has been acting up because Emily and Elizabeth are in serious relationships and Abby feels Johnny isn't as serious about her. Abby has changed her tune since then but Johnny is still a little skeptical."

Sonny: (sighs) "Relationships are never easy." (scoffs) "Sounds like Abby needs to grow up a little." (raises his eyebrows) "So does Lucky Spencer."

Francis: (smirks) "You still don't like Spencer, do you?"

Sonny: (angrily) "He's a fucking asshole who needs to be taught a lesson on his behavior." (sighs deeply) "But Elizabeth wants to be with him for whatever reason. A reason I will never understand."

(Francis stares at Sonny for the longest time. He sighs softly and briefly looks down before facing his boss sympathetically)

Francis: "It's no secret, at least to me, that Jason loves Elizabeth."

(Sonny quickly faces his friend)

Francis: (raises his eyebrows) "How do I know that?" (chuckles softly) "I have worked for you and Jason many years. I would like to think by now that I know your thoughts or feelings on life and women." (shakes his head) "I don't know if Max and Milo technically know the extent of Jason's feelings for Elizabeth even though they like to tease him about it." (seriously) "I want you to know that, even though they are my friends, my loyalty is to Jason as he's my boss. Besides, I've known Jason the longest. I have seen Morgan with a few women in the past. In my opinion, they don't hold a candle to Miss Webber."

(Sonny sighs in relief. He had a feeling that Francis felt this way towards the situation. While he appreciated Max and Milo as guards and even as friends, the two had a tendency to joke a little too much. Sonny sometimes didn't know if the two guards had a little too much fun. Obviously, Max and Milo knew when it was time to be serious. Francis was older and he always seemed to be more serious, which Sonny appreciated. Sonny nods at Francis' observation)

Sonny: "I have always secretly known that you are more serious than Max and Milo. I cherish and respect all of my employees, don't get me wrong. But you have always been different than the others. I hope the other guards don't take it personally."

Francis: (shakes his head seriously) "They won't hear it from me. Sonny, I try to be a cool guard/person when needed, but I also always respect your and Jason's need for privacy as well when you ask to keep things a secret. I will always honor that."

Sonny: (nods) "I appreciate that."

(Sonny gives Francis a pat on the back. Just then a black four-door Mercedes pulls up, causing the two men to face each other)

Francis: "I take it that's Miss Howard?"

Sonny: (nods) "Correct."

(Kate walks up to Sonny and Francis)

Kate: (smiles) "Hello, Sonny."

Sonny: (smiles) "Hey, beautiful."

(Kate looks at Francis and offers her hand)

Kate: "I'm Kate Howard."

(Francis smiles as he shakes Kate's hand)

Francis: "I'm Francis Corelli. It is very nice to meet you. I am one of Sonny's guards." (to Sonny) "I'll talk to you later."

(The two men nod at each other before Francis leaves the estate. Kate and Sonny smile at each other. He takes the opportunity to lean forward and place a light kiss on her flawless creamy cheek. She can't help but smile at his bold move. He takes her hand in his and leads her into the house. She takes the opportunity to examine all the nice features as well as the artistic paintings he has against the walls. Sonny enjoys taking the time to explain each painting and why he likes them. She was very impressed by his insightfulness on his art collection. When they get to the living room, Sonny explained this was where he held a lot of his meetings. She understood his point on that)

(After the grand tour, Sonny asks Kate if she's hungry. After confirming her appetite, he leads her to the dining room. She was again impressed by how decorated the table was...lighted candles, two wine glasses, fancy plates and silverware set appropriately)

Kate: (smiles) "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to impress me."

Sonny: (smirks) "Is it working?"

Kate: (chuckles) "You know it is." (sighs) "I've said it before and I'll say it again, Mr. Corinthos...you continue to flatter me. No man has ever done this, anything like this, for me before."

(Sonny walks to her and takes her in his arms. He smiles at her tenderly)

Sonny: "I care for you a great deal, Kate. I have never met a woman like you before. You dazzle me each day and you make me laugh."

(He can't help but admire her dark red lips. He licks his lips as he looks back into her eyes)

Sonny: "I know we've only been on four dates, including this one, but I consider you my girlfriend." (slightly nervous) "Is that okay?"

(Kate smiles at the man in front of her. She is no longer able to continue looking at him. She sneaks a peek at his bright smile. Ooh, those lips of his. He showed his perfect white teeth and she sighs as she looks back at him)

Kate: (smiles) "What does this tell you?"

(She wraps her arms around his neck and leans in to kiss him. He immediately complied and leans forward as well. They lightly kiss at first. They briefly break apart and stare at each other for a second and smile before deepening the kiss. He slides his tongue lightly against her bottom lip. She immediately opens her mouth to allow his tongue access. They feel the other's bubblegum tongue and moan as they try to relish the moment)

(They kiss passionately for a few more moments and then break free from the lack of oxygen. She continues to have her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around her petite waist. They smile at each other)

Sonny: "Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to do that?"

Kate: (laughs) "Same here."

(Sonny flashes a smile, showing off his sexy dimples)

Sonny: "So, I take it we are officially dating...meaning boyfriend/girlfriend?"

Kate: (smirks) "I wouldn't have it any other way."

(Sonny smiles before pecking her on the cheek and then faces her)

Sonny: "Let's eat."

Kate: (nods) "Sounds good."

(At Johnny's apartment, Johnny, Max, Milo, and Francis are enjoying a Bud Light and sitting at the kitchen table. They take a drink and Johnny speaks)

Johnny: "Thank you, guys, for being here tonight."

Max**:** "It's no problem, man."

Milo: "You're welcome."

Francis: (tilts his head) "Is everything okay? I don't know about the others, but I got the impression things could be better for you."

(Johnny looks down slightly as he thinks about Francis' comment. He nods as he looks at his friends)

Johnny: "You're right. I'm not sure what to do about something. I'd like to hear your opinion on a certain matter."

Max: (nods) "No problem."

Milo: "We're here for you, man."

Francis: "What's it about?"

Johnny: (sighs) "Abby." (little nervously) "And my relationship with her."

*****Audrey's House*****

Audrey: "This is certainly a surprise."

Jason: (sighs) "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

(She lets the man in before shutting the door. They walk to the couch where they both have a seat. The older woman could tell Jason was a little sad, which concerned her)

Audrey: (tilts her head) "Is everything alright, Jason?"

(Jason sighs deeply as he prepares to speak)

Jason: "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for your loss. It is never easy to lose a loved one...no matter how long ago they passed."

(Audrey studies Jason's facial expressions and knew who he was talking about)

Audrey: "You're referring to Steven Hardy, my late husband, aren't you?"

Jason: (nods & whispers) "Yes." (normal tone) "My grandmother and grandfather, Lila and Edward, are in the angel's hands, but I miss them and love them every day. They were the very few people in this town who understood me." (sighs) "Anyways, I hope everything went okay when you visited him at his gravesite with Elizabeth."

(Audrey looks shocked at his comment)

Audrey: "How did you...?"

Jason: "How did I know?" (smiles a little) "When Elizabeth and I hung out years ago before she started dating Spencer, she told me of the tradition you two did together. Every year on his birthday, you two got together and put flowers on his grave. You would then tell each other stories of your memories with him." (shrugs) "I wasn't sure if you and Elizabeth still did that. I had a feeling, though."

(Audrey smiles at the man before her)

Audrey: "First of all, thank you for your condolences. I wasn't sure if you remembered." (chuckles) "Something told me you would, though."

Jason: "I know how special he was to you and her, so he will always hold a special place in my heart, as well."

Audrey: (smiles) "I always appreciated how kind hearted you were and that you remembered special occasions."

Jason: (guiltily) "Sorry I'm a day late on it."

(Audrey gently taps Jason's hand and offers a smile)

Audrey: "I'm not mad in the slightest. Truthfully? I knew you would come around here sooner or later." (nods) "Your parents would be very proud of you, Jason."

Jason: (scoffs lightly) "I don't know about that."

Audrey: (sighs sympathetically) "I take it they are still not happy about your profession?"

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "That's an understatement."

Audrey: (sighs deeply) "Jason..."

(She repositions herself before looking at him directly in the eyes)

Audrey: "Some people are more understanding than others when it comes to a job profession. The way I see it...as long as YOU enjoy what you do, that's all that should matter."

Jason: "Monica and Alan have never approved. I basically told them this is my life and either they support it or they don't." (shrugs) "In the end, they didn't." (scoffs a little) "Very few people support my preferred profession."

Audrey: (smiles a little) "You know two people who will always be in your corner. Remember that."

(Jason knows she is referring to herself and Elizabeth)

Jason: (smiles appreciatively) "You and Elizabeth." (shakes his head) "I will never be able to thank you two enough for your continued support."

Audrey: "As long as you believe in yourself and do what you feel is right, we will always support you."

(Audrey chuckles a little, causing Jason to look at her curiously)

Jason: "Did I say something funny?"

Audrey: (shakes her head) "No." (sighs) "Oh, Jason. You and my granddaughter are more alike than you think." (tilts her head) "You're both passionate about the things you believe in. You care so deeply for your friends." (smirks) "And you both love each other." (sighs) "Even if it's at the wrong time in your life."

Jason: (nods) "You know I love her."

Audrey: (nods) "She loves you, too."

Jason: (chuckles nervously) "I'm not so sure about that."

Audrey: "I know she's never said it out loud, but the signs are there." (smiles) "I'm pretty sure you two would be together right now if she wasn't with Lucky." (seriously) "Please keep in mind that although I know how the two of you feel towards each other, I respect her relationship with Lucky."

Jason: "I will never like Spencer, but I will always respect her choices."

Audrey: (nods & smiles) "I know you do, my dear."

(Jason gets up from the couch, causing Audrey to do the same)

Jason: "I better go." (chuckles) "I probably overstayed my welcome."

Audrey: (smiles) "You know you're welcome here anytime."

Jason: (smiles) "Thank you, Audrey."

(He leans forward and gives the woman a hug, which she appreciates. They say their goodbyes and he leaves the house. Audrey sighs deeply as she thinks out loud)

Audrey: "Oh, I hope I didn't overstep on my opinions regarding their feelings for each other. I do like Lucky. Truthfully, though, I have always felt Elizabeth should be with Jason. I will never say that to her, though, as it is not my place."

**Chapter 20 Done**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to those to left reviews. I know it's summer and we all tend to be busy. I completely understand if you don't have time to give a long review. I don't expect you to. All I ask is if you enjoy the update, please say 'good', or 'great', etc as you're telling me that you're with me on the ride. Hope you enjoy this next update.

**Title: Bring me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence and language.**

**Chapter 21**

******Johnny O'Brien's Place******

Francis: (slightly concerned) "Is everything okay between you and Miss Haver?"

Johnny: (sighs) "Technically, yes."

Max: (confused) "What do you mean 'technically'?"

Milo: (nods) "Talk to us, man."

(Johnny sighs deeply as he slides his fingers through his hair before facing his friends)

Johnny: "I love Abby. I love her a lot. I always will. But sometimes I get so frustrated with her. We had problems in the past and I'd like to think that we've dealt with them."

Max: (shrugs) "Okay, so what's the problem?"

Johnny: "It's when she drinks." (shakes his head) "Don't get me wrong. There's nothing wrong with having a beer or two."

Francis: (nods) "I'm gonna guess she goes overboard. She has one or two at first, but then she starts enjoying herself too much."

Johnny: (raises his eyebrows) "A little too much. Yeah."

Milo: (points at Johnny) "Didn't you say a while back that she had too much to drink and poked fun at Elizabeth?"

Max: "And that Elizabeth didn't appreciate it."

Johnny: (sighs) "She was drunk when she made the comment that Elizabeth doesn't need two men after her, meaning Jason and Lucky."

Francis: "I get along with Miss Webber. I'm sure if Miss Haver ever steps too far, Elizabeth will set her straight."

Johnny: "According to Abby, Elizabeth dropped the subject after apologies were made. Elizabeth then made it clear to Abby that if she oversteps again, they will have words."

Milo: (shakes his head) "I can't say I'm surprised. I've seen Abby at bars before. She does have a habit of consuming too much alcohol."

Johnny: "I talked to her about that. I told her she can't keep going down this deconstructive path because she's hurting others."

Max: "How'd she respond?"

Johnny: "She understood she was in the wrong. That was step one. Step two is not going after friends like she did before. She promised me she would work on improving herself."

Francis: "It sounds like she's making an honest effort."

Johnny: (sighs deeply) "Here's the problem."

Francis: (nods) "Go ahead."

Johnny: "I love Abby. I have since the day I met her. There are so many times when I'm tempted to take the next step and ask her to move in with me."

Max: "I'm guessing you have reservations about that."

Johnny: (nods) "I do. She accused me of not making a commitment in the past and she was right. I DO want to make a commitment to her. It's her attitude, guys. She says she'll work on her past behavior and I believe her...for the most part."

Francis: (tilts her head) "What's stopping you?"

(Francis felt bad for his friend as it was obvious Johnny loved Abby. He knew Johnny was a fair man. He wanted to comfort his friend, but he wasn't completely sure that's what O'Brien wanted)

Francis: "I hope you know that I won't say anything to Miss Haver."

Milo: "I won't, either."

Max: "Same goes for me."

(Johnny nods in response before finally speaking)

Johnny: "I'm afraid I'll make a mistake if I ask her to move in with me and she goes back to her previous behavior. You guys, that is what almost killed our relationship."

Max: "Johnny, there is nothing wrong with your concerns. In my opinion, they are valid."

Milo: "She can't expect you to ask her if she's not, I'm sorry to say, mature enough."

Francis: "It sounds like you're in a difficult position."

Johnny: (scoffs lightly) "Yeah, tell me about it."

Francis: (sympathetically) "In the end, you need to listen to your heart. What is it telling you?"

(Johnny takes a moment to think about the question. He nods when he's ready to answer)

Johnny: "I'm not ready to give up on her yet."

Francis: (shakes his head) "Then don't."

Milo: (nods) "Take it one step at a time."

Max: "If she truly loves you, she will be patient."

Johnny: (raises his eyebrows) "The question is, how long will she be patient for?"

*****The Next Day*****

(It is officially Monday and the weekend is now over. At the 'John Carter Art Center', the three women...Elizabeth, Abby, and Emily...are at their stations. Kate is in her office. The three ladies decided they wanted to draw something they have never done before. Emily and Abby were a bit nervous as they weren't completely sure Kate would approve. So, they had a backup plan in case the first painting didn't succeed. Elizabeth, on the other hand, wasn't sold on the idea and went with a different approach)

(Kate didn't know what the three of them were going to draw. She couldn't help but be enthused by their excitefulness. Abby's drawing of Kate hung in her office. Normally, Kate wouldn't buy a painting her employee would draw. In this case, though, she made an exception)

(As the three ladies were completing the finishing touches on their projects, Kate gave into temptation and looked at her calendar. She sighs softly as she turned her head to face Abby. The young artist was deep in thought as she continued her masterpiece. Kate and Abby both knew that the deadline was fast approaching. In about a week and a half, Kate would review Abby's work again and determine if she felt Abby made any improvements)

(Despite the fact that Kate was hard on Abby, Kate really did want to see the young woman succeed. She did have a passion for her art in the beginning and Kate hoped Abby was in that place where she'd have it again. Kate didn't want to see Abby go, but if her work didn't get better, she would have to make a very hard decision. Abby has come a long way, though. Her attitude has gotten better. Kate knew Abby didn't always like her. Kate knew Abby has called her bitch behind her back. Kate also knew, though, that Abby was in a dark place back then. She would soon find out if Abby deserved a spot at her company in the end)

(Emily and Abby look at Elizabeth and were surprised at Elizabeth's drawing)

Emily: "I thought we were all drawing the same thing? Well, mostly the same thing, anyways."

Abby: "You didn't like our idea?"

(Elizabeth stares at her friends for a long moment before looking back at her portrait. She knew they would have questions about her drawing. It's true, they all agreed to draw the same painting to see Kate's reaction. Elizabeth knew at the beginning that she didn't want any part of it. She would truthfully hate herself if she drew what they all agreed on. Anything that had to do with Lucky right now, she wasn't ready for. Yes, they found common ground, but they were a long way from completely resuming their relationship)

(Lucky and Elizabeth agreed to take things slow. Going to the movies or going sightseeing. Other small steps. She knew Lucky would be patient with her. He had to be, as far as she was concerned. She wasn't totally ready to forgive him yet. She was still technically sleeping in the guest room. She made the decision this morning that if things kept going okay between them...no more hitting or fighting...she would consider sharing a bed with Lucky again. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she knew she had to meet him halfway, at least. She hoped for the sake of their relationship, that it would work out. Despite everything, she did honestly still love Lucky)

(Elizabeth sighs as she faces her besties)

Liz: "I just decided to do something different." (small smile) "I'm sure yours will turn out great."

(A few minutes later, all three drawings were complete. Kate got a signal from Emily that they were ready. Kate walks out of her office and heads towards her employees)

Kate: "I trust that the paintings are done to your satisfaction?"

Abby: (nods) "Yes, ma'am."

Emily: "We wanted to do something different this time. Well, Abby and I did, anyway. Elizabeth decided to go in a different direction."

Abby: "If you don't like it, we're fully prepared to start another one that you agree with."

Kate: (raises her eyebrows) "Okay, now you got me curious. We'll start with Emily, being she's closer."

(Kate walks to Emily's station and observes her painting. She is momentarily surprised before getting the point)

Kate: "You drew a portrait of Dante."

Emily: (nods) "Yes. He let me draw him even though he wasn't completely sold on the idea at first."

Kate: (curiously) "What changed his mind?"

Emily: (smiles) "He loves helping me out and it was for a good cause."

(Kate looks back at the painting. She folds her arms and tilts her head. Dante is sitting down in a white bathtub full of bubbles. He is turned sideways, leaning over with his arms over the edge. He is showing a sexy grin across his face. His slightly long hair covers half his forehead and touches just enough of his ears but is still short enough to make him easy on the eyes. Kate couldn't help but admire his toned abs and the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She has seen Sonny without a shirt on and he is sexy as hell. Dante definitely comes in second. Emily looks at her boss with slight nervousness)

Emily: "If you don't like it, I have another idea in mind."

Kate: "I must say, Miss Quartermaine, you continue to dazzle me with your talents. Will Dante mind others seeing this and it possibly being bought?"

Emily: "No, he said he was fine with it."

Kate: (smirks) "Good man."

(Kate nods in approval as she walks to Abby's artwork. Once again, she was pleasantly surprised at the hunk Abby decided to draw)

Kate: "You drew a portrait of Johnny O'Brien."

Abby: (nods) "Yes." (chuckles) "He didn't mind because, of course, he got to show off his killer abs. Obviously, he would have preferred to just me seeing it. When I told him it was for a worthy cause and that I wanted to do better on my drawings, he agreed."

(Kate nods as she admires the painting. Johnny is leaned over playing pool. His right hand is stretched towards the end of the pool cue and his left hand is in the shape of an 'O' so he can correctly make his desired shot. What fascinated Kate on this drawing is Johnny's much toned six pack. He is shirtless and wearing dark blue jeans. His ass is nice and round and once again, Kate can't help but drool. She decides to use her imagination and sees Sonny's head instead of Johnny's while admiring the hot body. She clears her throat to come back to reality and smiles at Abby)

Kate: "Very nice."

Abby: (smiles) "Really?"

Kate: "I don't see why it won't sell...as long as he doesn't mind."

Abby: "I asked him and as long as it helps me in the end, he is fine with it."

(Kate had to admit that she was pleased with Abby's work today. While she approved of a few of her pieces, she had to decide if it was worth continuing. She nods as she walks to Elizabeth's station. She took one look at Elizabeth's piece and was confused. She was expecting to see a portrait of Lucky Spencer. To her surprise, it was not Lucky. Abby and Emily's art was of their boyfriend's, but Elizabeth's was not. Elizabeth picked up on her boss' confusion)

Liz: "I know you're wondering why my portrait is different than theirs."

Kate: (nods) "The thought did cross my mind, yes." (curiously) "Care to share?"

Liz: "I guess you could say I wanted to take a different route than them. While I admire their drawings, I felt inspired."

Kate: (puzzled) "Inspired how?"

Liz: "The other day I was looking at a magazine and this..." (pointing to the portrait) "...caught my eye. It-It seems so beautiful and natural between a mother and her newborn. At first, Abby, Emily, and I decided to draw our boyfriends. When I saw this, I got inspired to do this instead."

(Kate looks at Elizabeth's artwork again. She did see Elizabeth's point that the picture between a mother and her baby was breathtaking. The young mother was in her newborn daughter's pink colored nursery. There were pink colored bears as well as other girl color theme prints. The mother was sitting in a brown wooden rocking chair with a cushioned arm rest for the mother's elbows. The woman had the right side of her shirt down to expose her breast and let the baby use its mouth to suck on the nipple to hungrily drink milk. The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket that had building blocks over it. Kate could certainly see why Elizabeth drew this. She thought it was priceless)

Kate: "I must say, I have never seen a picture of this before. While it is interesting, I do like it."

Liz: (smiles & nods) "I'm glad you do. I honestly wasn't sure you would."

Kate: "My only concern is...is this picture copyrighted in the magazine in case I have a potential buyer for this portrait? I don't want you to be accused of copying it...even though it is only a picture."

Liz: (nervously) "I guess I never thought of that."

Kate: "I'll look into it and let you know." (smiles) "But, for the record, I do like it."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you, Miss Howard."

*****A Few Hours Later*****

(Meanwhile, at Sonny's warehouse, Jason, Sonny, and Francis are overseeing a shipment. So far, there are no problems. While they are supervising, Sonny speaks to Jason)

Sonny: "How are things going?"

Jason: "Fine."

(Francis was getting the impression that maybe they would like some privacy. He signals to the corner of the warehouse where other workers are. Jason thinks about it for a moment before shaking his head, meaning Francis could stay)

Francis: "Are you sure? I don't want to impose in case you two would prefer to talk alone."

Jason: (nods) "I know what we say stays between us."

Francis: (shakes his head) "It won't leave this room unless you tell me otherwise."

Jason: "Thank you." (sighs) "What we have to say, Francis, is not pretty. No one else knows besides Sonny and me."

Francis: (serious tone) "You have my word."

Jason: (sighs) "I haven't spoken to Elizabeth since that night on the bridge a few nights ago, give or take. I had another..." (swallows nervously) "Fantasy."

Sonny: (to Francis) "He's been getting a few of those about Elizabeth."

Francis: "Nothing wrong with those, Jason. I think it is safe to say we have all gotten them about women at one time or another."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Even sexual fantasies?"

Francis: (nods) "Even those, my friend."

Jason: "On the bridge, I dreamt I finally told Elizabeth how I truly felt and she reciprocated." (groans a little) "Finally! But, of course, it was only that...a fantasy."

Sonny: "I don't blame you for wanting it to be a reality."

Francis: "What'd you do after the fantasy ended?"

Jason: (sighs) "I got confused and left. I confused her even more as she didn't know what the hell was going on."

Sonny: "I'm surprised she didn't come to you later."

Jason: "I know I need to talk to her, but right now, I honestly don't know what to say."

Francis: (smiles encouragingly) "You will know what to say when you two are face to face with each other again."

Sonny: "That you know of, has Lucky gotten in her face lately?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "I don't know. I wish she would break all ties with the prick, but I know she won't."

Francis: (confused) "What has Spencer been doing to Elizabeth?"

(Sonny and Jason face each other, raising their eyebrows, before looking back at the older man)

Jason: "This is the part where it's not pretty."

Francis: "My promise still holds true. You have my word."

Jason: (nods) "Okay." (sighs) "Lucky has been hurting Elizabeth."

Francis: "Hurting her how?"

Jason: "He's hit her a few times."

Francis: (to Jason) "I'm going to assume you tried to step in."

Jason: (nods) "Yes. She blew up at me when I tried to help. She told me to stay away."

Francis: (sighs sadly) "So, basically, she's in denial. I hate that."

Jason: "Lucky didn't like me butting in and I don't want to risk him going after her again."

Francis: "I wish there was something we could do."

Sonny: "Until she wants help, unfortunately, our hands are tied."

(What Francis and Jason didn't know was that Sonny was going to talk to Elizabeth to see if he could help. The three men are caught off-guard when a bunch of policemen rush in)

Policeman #1: "Police! Hands up!"

**Chapter 21 Done**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the feedback. I appreciate it. I enjoy reading your comments. Hope you like this next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 22**

(Jason, Francis, and Sonny look at each other in confusion on why the police are there. They roll their eyes in annoyance when they see Dante and Lucky walking in. Jason and Lucky immediately lock eyes as Sonny speaks)

Sonny: "Why are you here?"

Dante: "We got an anonymous tip regarding your warehouse."

Jason: (sighs) "What the hell are you talking about?"

Lucky: (tilts his head) "We got a call that you have drugs on the premises."

(Jason and Lucky continue to lock eyes. Lucky glares at the mob enforcer)

Dante: (shrugs) "What do you have to say?"

Sonny: (scoffs) "Simple. There is nothing here. No drugs."

Lucky: (to Sonny) "Then you won't mind us looking around."

(As Dante and Lucky walk past the men, Sonny, Francis, and Jason shake their heads in disbelief)

Jason: "Not that it matters to you guys, but we're only coffee importers."

Dante: (laughs) "Yeah, we've heard that one before."

Sonny: "Do you honestly think we would be dumb enough to handle drugs in plain sight?"

Lucky: "Do you really want us to answer that question, Corinthos?"

Francis: (whispers to Sonny) "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Sonny: (whispers to Francis) "They're idiots. Plain and simple."

(Lucky walks slowly to Francis and Sonny suspiciously)

Lucky: "Trading secrets, are we?"

Francis: (raises his eyebrows) "Not unless you call trading insults towards the PCPD secrets." (smirks) "Then again, you may still be dumb enough not to understand."

Lucky: (turns his head slightly) "Are you threatening me, Corelli?"

Francis: (shrugs) "I'm merely stating the facts, Spencer."

(Dante walks towards his partner and the three men)

Dante: "I'm impressed, Corinthos. So far, no illegal drugs found."

Sonny: (hands to his sides) "I could've told you that from the very beginning, Falconeri."

Dante: (shrugs) "Can never be too careful. Just to be on the safe side, our men are doing a more thorough check."

Jason: "Do what you want. You won't find anything."

Sonny: "Outta curiosity, Falconeri, who called in the anonymous tip?"

Dante: (sighs) "You know the rules, Corinthos. Anonymous tips are confidential."

(Jason can't help but notice how weird Lucky is acting. Yes, he was doing his job, yet Lucky's attitude was off. Sonny privately wondered if the anonymous tip came from the other families. He made a mental note to look into it. After what felt like hours, the policemen finish their search and walk towards the detectives)

Policeman #1: "No drugs on the premises."

Policeman #2: "The place is clean."

Dante: (nods) "Thank you, guys."

Jason: (frustratedly) "Told you. As usual, though, you don't listen."

Lucky: "Morgan, you know damn well you're not very reliable."

(Jason was getting fed up with Lucky's attitude. The detective and mob enforcer take a step towards the other, causing Dante and Sonny to intervene)

Sonny: (to Jason) "He's not worth it."

Dante: (to Lucky) "Let's go, Spencer. Our job here is done."

(Lucky faces Dante and nods before the two detectives and policemen clear out. Jason sighs deeply as he looks at Sonny)

Jason: "I can't stand the fucker."

Sonny: "I think it's safe to say that no one can."

Francis: "The asshole needs to be taken down."

Sonny: (shakes his head) "Not by us. We can't risk getting our hands dirty...even if the prick deserves it."

Jason: "Let's clean the place up as I'm sure the PCPD made a mess."

(They all nod before completing their project)

*****Later That Night*****

(At Johnny O'Brien's apartment, Johnny and Abby are relaxing on the couch enjoying an iced tea. They face each other and begin chatting)

Johnny: "How was work today?"

Abby: (smiles) "It was good, actually. Kate saw my portrait of you today."

Johnny: "What'd she think?"

Abby: (smiles big) "She loved it." (chuckles) "You were definitely eye candy to her."

Johnny: (laughs) "Oh, really? Well, I'm glad she liked it."

Abby: "Thank you for letting me draw you. It meant a lot to me."

Johnny: (grins) "I'm happy to help, babe."

Abby: (shrugs) "I'm just a little nervous about something."

Johnny: (tilts his head) "What's that?"

Abby: (nervously) "In about a week and a half or so, Kate will decide whether or not I'm good enough to still be in her company."

Johnny: (sympathetically) "I don't blame you for being nervous. But the painting you drew of her and me have to count for something. I mean, she praised you on those two."

Abby: (nods) "Yeah, she did." (sighs) "I honestly feel my work is getting better. In the end, though, it's up to her."

Johnny: "Do you know what you're going to do if Kate turns against you in the end?"

Abby: "As far as I know, there's nowhere else in Port Charles to paint at besides Kate's company." (sighs & shrugs) "If nothing else, I may have to choose a different career path. Painting is my life, but it may not be for me."

Johnny: "For what it's worth, Abby, I think you do a damn fine job."

Abby: (slightly smiles) "At least I have your support."

Johnny: "Don't forget, my dear, that you have Elizabeth and Emily behind you, as well. They've got your back."

Abby: (nods) "They do and I appreciate that." (winces) "I wouldn't blame Elizabeth if she didn't wanna speak to me for a while regarding my attitude. She's a true friend to put up with my bitchiness."

Johnny: "What matters is...they know your faults and love you in spite."

Abby: (nods) "Very true."

(She taps him on the thigh and sighs deeply)

Abby: "How was your day? Do anything exciting at work today?"

Johnny: (snorts) "You do know what I do for a living, right?" (jokingly) "It's always an exciting day."

Abby: (laughs) "Very funny, O'Brien." (seriously) "If you can't tell me, I understand. I know some parts of your job you can't discuss."

Johnny: (sincerely) "For what it's worth, I appreciate you saying that. I had to go out of town on some business for Sonny. Sometimes I work at the warehouse, sometimes out of town. It just depends on what project Sonny has for me."

Abby: "You asked me earlier if I would ever consider doing something else as a profession if I couldn't draw." (tilts her head) "How about you? If given the chance, would you have a different profession?"

Johnny: (raises his eyebrows) "Honestly?"

Abby: (nods) "Yeah."

Johnny: (shakes his head) "No, I wouldn't. I've been in this business long enough to where I can't imagine doing anything else. Drawing is your passion, just like the business is mine."

(He looks at her in the eyes as he wanted an honest answer to his next question)

Johnny: "How do you feel about me working in the business for Sonny?"

Abby: "I know other people would have concerns in my position." (nods) "To me, as long as you're happy doing what you love, that's all that matters."

Johnny: (smiles) "Thank you."

(They lean in and lock lips. At Dante and Emily's apartment, they are relaxing on the bed. She is laying in his arms)

Dante: "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Emily: (giggles) "You told me an hour ago, but I never tire of hearing it. I love you, too, Falconeri." (smiles) "How was work?"

Dante: "Oh, very eventful. We had an anonymous tip of drugs that were supposedly in Sonny Corinthos's warehouse."

Emily: "Interesting."

Dante: "There wasn't any, of course, but that didn't stop Lucky and Morgan from trying to attack each other."

Emily: "Lucky can definitely be a hothead where Jason is concerned. At least, he has you to help keep him in line."

Dante: (scoffs) "Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days, Lucky goes overboard," (sighs) "Mac will definitely not like that." (clears his throat) "Anyways, enough about me, Miss Quartermaine. How was your day?"

Emily: (smirks) "Well, my boss got to see my boyfriend's smoking hot body, for one thing."

Dante: (laughs) "So, I take it she approved it?"

Emily: (chuckles) "Oh, yes. The way she was looking at your body, I think she was picturing Sonny's head on it."

Dante: (confused) "How did you know they were dating?"

Emily: "Oh, come on, Falconeri. Port Charles is a small town. Don't tell me that you didn't know."

Dante: "I knew. I just don't get involved unless it concerns me. Sonny's business concerns me being I'm a detective."

Emily: "And a fine one, too."

Dante: (smiles confidently) "You bet your ass I am."

Emily: (laughs) "Smart-ass."

Dante: "But you still love me."

Emily: "You know I do."

*****Lucky & Elizabeth's Apartment*****

(Lucky was patiently waiting for Elizabeth to get home. She sent him a text earlier that she was stopping by Audrey's to touch base with her. Lucky didn't have anything against the older woman. Like he told Elizabeth, he would rather she talk to her Gram than to Jason about their relationship. In Lucky's mind, though, things were going smoothly. Granted, he wished they shared a bed as he missed their bodies touching side by side. He knew she probably wasn't ready. She still believed he didn't totally wanna kill Morgan all the time, so he figured that was progress)

(Lucky couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he was fooling his girl. She believed him when he said he was sorry that he hurt her. In his defense, he grew up with his father, Luke Spencer, laying a hand on him when he was 'bad', as Luke called it. Laura tried to defend her son and stand up to her abusive husband. It didn't work, though, as Luke was stronger. Lucky vowed to not end up like his father. Look how well that turned out)

(His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the lock turn at the front door before seeing Elizabeth walk in. Lucky is sitting on the chair in the living room against the wall. The living room light was on, so she sees him right away. They both offer a polite smile)

Liz: "Hi."

Lucky: "Hi. How was your visit with Audrey?"

Liz: (nods) "She is good. She is having a little potluck at the end of the week and invited me, Abby, Emily, Kate Howard, and Monica Quartermaine."

Lucky: "Isn't Monica Jason's mom?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes."

Lucky: (confused) "So, how is Emily not related to Monica if they have the same last name?"

Liz: "Sometimes people have the same last name, but aren't related. For example, take Kristen Bell and the actor Drake Bell. They share the same last name, but aren't related."

Lucky: "Ah, gotcha."

Liz: "According to Gram, it's been awhile since she has seen Monica and my friends, so she wanted to do a little get-together."

Lucky: "What are you bringing to it?"

Liz: "I was thinking my brownies."

Lucky: (smiles) "You do make good brownies."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "Thank you. If you want, I can make a batch for you so you have some."

Lucky: (nods appreciatively) "That'd be great. Thank you."

Liz: "You're welcome."

(When she realizes that she was still standing, she takes a seat on the couch that's on the right side of the chair Lucky is sitting on. She was trying to not be nervous, but she honestly didn't know what to say. It shouldn't be this hard as she has known him for years. She knew the reason behind the nervousness, though. They were trying to get to a better place since the whole hitting incident happened. She realized it was easier said than done. She faced her estranged boyfriend and sighs sadly)

Liz: "I'm sorry. I honestly thought it'd be a lot easier than this."

Lucky: (nods) "You mean since our last talk about what I said."

Liz: (whispers) "Yes."

Lucky: "I know our problems are not going to go away overnight. I hope we can try working on them when you're ready."

Liz: (sighs) "That's the thing. I want to be ready. I do. I-I think I just need some more time."

(She sighs deeply in frustration as she gets up from the couch and paces in a circle before facing him)

Liz: "I feel horrible because I feel like I'm putting you on the spot with this. I know you also wish I was back in the bedroom with you."

(Lucky gets up from the chair and walks to Elizabeth)

Lucky: "I understand your hesitancy on both topics. Do I wish we could move past it? Yes. Do I wish we shared a bed again? Yes. I know it will take time." (nods) "Elizabeth, I know you're confused. I also know it's not your intention. Just so you know, though. If and when we share a bed again, I'm not expecting sex."

Liz: (slightly surprised) "You're not?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No." (smiles a little) "I would love to make love to you again, but I know it will take time until you're ready. I will go at your pace."

(She couldn't help but feel relieved at his kind words. She pays him back by wrapping her arms around him into a hug, which he quickly reciprocates. After a few moments, she breaks free. He chuckles softly at her)

Lucky: "What was that for?"

Liz: (smiles) "For being the kind and patient Lucky Spencer that I remember you always were."

Lucky: "Thank you for continuing to believe in me."

(They both decide to get ready for bed separately. Lucky falls asleep in the main bedroom. Elizabeth tosses and turns in the guest room. She keeps seeing Jason's face, repeating the same words over and over again)

Jason: "Belle, I love you. Please know that. Please remember that. It's always been you that I love."

(Elizabeth can't take it anymore when she opens her eyes and sighs deeply)

Liz: "You have got to be kidding me. Why are you flooding my dreams, Jay? I need to forget about you."

(Her attempts to fall back asleep fail as she's now wide awake. She groans in frustration before getting dressed. She knew she needed to go to the one place where she has always been able to clear her head and think clearly. She just hoped he wasn't there, too. She gets into her vehicle and drives to the bridge. She tries to focus, yet is having difficulties. When she finally reaches her destination, she parks her blazer and turns off the engine. She gets out and slowly walks to the railing where she can feel the gentle breeze. She closes her eyes and breathes in, inhaling the cool air. She opens her eyes and watches the waves brush against the rocks)

(She is caught off-guard when she hears a motorcycle rumbling towards her before coming to a complete stop. She turns halfway around to see Jason taking off his helmet. He looks straight at her, causing chills up her spine and butterflies in her stomach. He gets off his bike and takes a few steps towards her)

Jason: (small smile) "Hi."

Liz: (nods) "Hi."

**Chapter 22 Done**

**Thanks for taking the time to review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks so much to those who take the time to review. I appreciate it. After the last several chapters of liason playing cat and mouse and the endless angst, here is a softer chapter for our couple. Hope you enjoy.**

**Title: Bring me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence and language.**

**Chapter 23**

*****Still That Night*****

(Jason and Elizabeth face each other nervously. They weren't quite sure what to say. The last time they spoke was when he had that fantasy about how he revealed his true feelings and she reciprocated them. He rushed away afterward as he didn't know what to say. Now that they are finally face to face, he knew she was going to question him on his sudden departure. What the fuck was he supposed to say? That he wanted more than anything for them to be together? That he would treat her far better than Spencer could? That he would cherish her? No, he couldn't say that. He couldn't say any of that. Spencer didn't deserve her. It was her choice to be with him, though. That, he would never understand)

(They both look down as they are at a loss for words. She was surprised to see him. She was beginning to wonder when she would again. Well, now they are face to face. Finally. She decided to be the first one to speak)

Liz: "It's been a little while since I've last seen you."

Jason: (clears his throat) "Yeah, sorry about that. Work has kept me busy."

(She looks towards the water for a moment and chuckles)

Liz: "I couldn't sleep. I guess you could say this place frees my thoughts so I have a clear head."

(She knew better than to tell him that she was dreaming about him. She couldn't believe her mind went to Jason earlier. In her fantasy, she dreamt that Jason told her he loved her and not to give up on him. Of course, she figured it was just her imagination. He has never given her any indication that he loved her. Honestly, though, what would she say if he did ever confess his love for her? Run into his very waiting and willing arms and have a passionate encounter? Deep down, she knew how she felt towards Jason. She has never admitted it out loud as she knew she would have a very important decision to make then. She loved Lucky, yes. But did she love Jason more? She didn't know for certain. If she were completely honest with herself, she thought she knew the answer to that)

(She wouldn't let herself answer that question, though. She couldn't. Once she did, things would change. Sure, she could attempt to live in denial. That wasn't fair to Lucky or Jay, though. She would need to make a choice. She has been with Lucky so long...three years. Then again, she has been friends with Jason longer. She has known him longer. She felt comfortable with him. Oh, she didn't know what to do! She did know that she wouldn't make any decisions until she was ready to deal with the facts)

(Jason nods in response before speaking)

Jason: "I couldn't sleep, either. I hate it when that happens."

(He knew better than to tell her why he has been having trouble sleeping. What would he tell her? That the reason he couldn't sleep was because of her? That he wanted to make her his? To beg and plead for her to choose him and not Spencer? He knew that wasn't the answer. Fuck! He was so frustrated! His life was so screwed up! She didn't deserve to be caught up in his drama. He had no idea how she felt towards him and he couldn't take the chance of opening his heart. Towards her, he was a softie. He wore his heart on his sleeve)

(He decided to change the topic to something he had been wondering about ever since their last encounter. He rests his hands in his pants pockets)

Jason: "How are things with Spencer?"

(She was a little surprised by the question as she wasn't expecting it)

Liz: (nods) "Okay. We're slowly working things out. We had a long talk about everything. I don't want to say too much as Lucky told me he doesn't like it when I discuss our relationship with you."

Jason: "That's understandable."

Liz: (smiles politely) "I appreciate you being there for me, though. You're a good friend."

Jason: (thinking) _"There's that word again...friend. Oh, Belle, if you only knew."_

Liz: "Jason, I hope despite everything, we will always be friends."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "If Lucky agrees to it."

Liz: (nods) "He understands our friendship. He didn't appreciate that we were close. Then again, what boyfriend likes his girlfriend in such close proximity with another man?"

(Jason rolls his eyes, causing her to change the subject. In a way, she felt she wasn't being fair to Jason. She knew she needed to stay true to Lucky, though. Damn it, she thought to herself. She wanted to comfort her best friend. Tell him she is sorry for hurting him. She couldn't do anything. There was something she wanted to bring up ever since she and Jason came face to face with each other a few minutes ago. She was hesitant to as she didn't want to put him in an awkward position. She needed to know the truth, though)

Liz: "I want to ask you something and I'd like you to be honest with me."

Jason: (cautiously) "Okay."

Liz: "Why did you..." (sighs) "Why did you rush out on your bike the last time we spoke?" (shakes her head) "It's like something scared you."

(Jason slowly closes his eyes and sighs deeply in response. He knew this conversation was coming and he was still dreading it. He opens his eyes as he tries to think of a plausible explanation to her question. He didn't have one. He couldn't tell her the real reason. He turns his head away from her, causing her to sigh in sadness)

Liz: "Did I do something to hurt you, Jason?"

(He quickly faces her in confusion)

Jason: "Huh?"

(She shakes her head as she tries to explain her thoughts clearly)

Liz: "I don't know what I did to make you drive away in a rush. Jay, if I did something, please, tell me. Was it something I did?"

(He shakes his head and slides his hands through his hair in frustration. He wants to tell her so badly about his fantasy. He wants to tell her he loves her more than anything in the world. Sadly, he knew it wasn't the right time. He clears his throat and makes up an excuse)

Jason: "I'm sorry I scared you. That wasn't my intention. I-I guess I had somewhere that I needed to be. It had nothing to do with you."

(That was a bold faced lie, however, it was the only thing he had at that moment. He wasn't going to tell her the truth. She looks at him weirdly)

Liz: "Are-Are you sure that's it, Jason? You looked absolutely horrified about something."

Jason: (nods) "Like I said, I realized I had somewhere I needed to be."

(She continued to face him in puzzlement. She had the feeling it was something more, but she didn't press the issue. She sighs in defeat)

Liz: "Okay. Whatever you say."

(She lets him change the subject)

Jason: "So, how has work been?"

Liz: (nods & smiles) "Going good. I haven't had one painting that Kate hasn't liked."

Jason: (chuckles) "That doesn't surprise me. For as long as I've known you, art has been your passion."

Liz: (nods) "You're right. Then again, it's all I know."

Jason: "I have no doubt that you will always have inspiration."

(She was debating whether or not to confess something. Her shyness across her face told him she was hesitant to reveal her thoughts)

Jason: "The Elizabeth Imogene Webber I know would never be shy about telling me something." (smirks) "Spill."

(She clears her throat and briefly raises her hands in front of her)

Liz: "Okay, but don't laugh."

Jason: (tilts his head) "When have I ever laughed at you? You know me better than that."

Liz: "Okay, true." (sighs) "Awhile back when I was at the art studio...you know, the one that is open to anyone who likes to paint...I was inspired to draw something. I guess you could say it reminded me of you."

Jason: (curiously) "What was it?"

Liz: (smiles) "I drew a picture of us against the wind. Me, on the back of your motorcycle with my hands around your waist for safety. I know while on your bike I always wear a helmet, but I drew my hair blowing against the breeze."

Jason: (smiles) "I would love to see that drawing, if you still have it."

Liz: (chuckles) "It's at Gram's in my old bedroom in the closet." (shyly) "I have to admit that I take it out every once in a while so I can see it. Every time I look at it, I can still picture that moment." (smiles) "I would love to show it to you sometime, as well."

Jason: (nods) "Sounds like a plan."

Liz: (shrugs) "So, how has work been going for you?"

Jason: (nods) "Keeping busy." (sighs) "I admit I would like to do something different later on. I enjoy the business, don't get me wrong. But I guess, I don't know, I want to feel the rush of something else."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Nothing wrong with that. Sonny can't expect you to do this job forever."

Jason: "I know that's what his plan is...for him, anyway. The business is his life."

Liz: "How is Sonny, by the way?"

Jason: "He's doing well. He wishes he could see you more. He misses your friendship."

Liz: (nods) "Same here. Please tell him I will visit him soon." (smirks) "So, how did those pool lessons that I gave Max work out? Did he beat you?"

Jason: (chuckles) "Almost. He did do well during the game. I'll give him that." (raises his eyebrows) "I knew it was you who gave him those lessons, though." (shakes his head) "No one else knows about it though as he wanted the opportunity to brag about it a little."

Liz: (laughs) "Of course. That's Max. I imagine he was happy to have gotten as far as he did."

Jason: "The rest of the guys are wondering who taught him. My lips are sealed, though, per Max's wishes."

Liz: (nods) "I'm sure he appreciates that." (tilts his head) "How are O'Brien and Francis?"

(Jason folds his arms and faces her with curiousness)

Jason: "Not to sound rude, but how come you don't just visit with them? I'm sure they'd like that. I know Francis misses you. I don't know the last time you saw O'Brien except for when Abby made a spectacle of herself a while back when Lucky and I saw each other."

(She wonders how he knew about that, causing him to explain)

Jason: "One day at work, he told me about it. I guess he needed to vent."

(She sighs sadly with guilt)

Liz: "I feel horrible that I haven't seen them in so long. That's completely unacceptable as I should have made time to see them." (nods in determination) "I will soon."

(He offers comfort by nodding and smiling slightly)

Jason: "Don't worry, Belle. They all know you miss them. They know you wouldn't forget about them. According to them, you guys are friends for life." (smirks) "You're a firecracker and an angel when you want to be."

Liz: (laughs) "Oh, Jay, you know me too well." (sighs) "Sometimes I think you know me a little too well."

Jason: "I'd like to think that's a good thing."

Liz: (nods) "It is."

(Jason sighs deeply as he briefly looks down)

Jason: "Francis, Sonny, and all the others aren't the only ones who miss you. I miss you, too. It's been so long since I've taken you for a ride."

Liz: (nods) "I miss that, too." (chuckles slightly) "I feel so free when I'm on your bike. Like I can do anything. I can dream about things that I wouldn't normally dream about. So many thoughts and feelings rush through my mind and body."

Jason: (nods) "I feel that way, too. It's like my mind clears and I can think about anything I want to."

Liz: (sighs) "I know you're not fond of Lucky. For what it's worth, he said it was fine that you and I hang out. He just doesn't want our relationship discussed, which I understand."

Jason: (shakes his head) "You should be free to talk about anything you want to. But it's your call."

(He didn't know whether to be relieved at Lucky's 'generous' offer to Belle or to be annoyed because once again, Spencer was controlling her. He decided to let it go for now and just enjoy the moment)

Jason: "I was, uh, thinking of going for another bike ride before heading home and trying to sleep."

(She just nods at his comment. Judging from her slight smile, he knew she wanted to go with. It was his turn to smile a little)

Jason: "Do you want to go for a ride or are you going back home?"

Liz: "To be honest, I'd like to go for a ride." (chuckles) "Being on your bike always clears my head, as I previously said."

Jason: (smiles confidently) "Are you ready for the ride of your life?"

Liz: (smiles) "Oh, I'm more than ready."

(She walks towards him and takes the helmet he offered her. She puts it on and climbs on the bike behind him and wraps her arms around his toned stomach. She couldn't help but smile as she had missed doing this so much. A small part of her knew it was wrong to feel this way. She shook her head to push away those thoughts and continued to feel safe in his presence)

Jason: "Are you ready?"

(She taps his stomach to tell him 'yes'. He smiles as he felt her small hands over his tummy. He missed this so much. He looks forward and drives away)

**Chapter 23 Done**

**If you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you thought. Take care. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. If you have a minute and are enjoying the story, please kindly review. Unfortunately I don't get paid to write so your reviews are like a paycheck to see how I'm doing. **

**Title**:** Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 24**

*****The Next Day*****

(The gang...Johnny, Francis, Sonny, Max, and Milo...are currently at work at one of Sonny's warehouses. They were all curious on why Jason hadn't made his appearance yet. Both Sonny and Francis knew that it had to be a good reason as Jason was rarely late for work. They were all caught off-guard when they hear a whistling Jason enter the warehouse with a grin on his face. When Jason is face to face with the men, he shakes his head in confusion)

Jason: "What?"

Johnny: (laughs) "What the hell has you so happy?"

Max: (smiles) "Normally I'd think it's a good thing, but considering what's happened the last couple of days...you know, with you being down..."

Milo: (tilts his head) "Is everything okay?"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah. Everything is cool. I'm just in better spirits."

(Max, Johnny, and Milo look at each other and shrug. They were just happy their friend was better. They didn't like it when he was down in the dumps. Jason walks to Sonny and Francis and shares a nod. The three of them privately go into the corner of the warehouse with the other guys not paying attention. Francis and Sonny speak in a low voice)

Sonny: "Are you sure you're okay?"

Francis: "This is the most I've seen you happy in a long time. I'm glad you are, though."

(Jason rests his hands in his jean pockets and nods)

Jason: "I'm much better now."

Sonny: "Okay, what happened between yesterday and this morning?"

Jason: (smiles) "Elizabeth happened."

Francis: (hopeful look) "She finally dumped that asshole Spencer and finally came to you?"

Jason: (weird look) "What? No."

Sonny: (shrugs) "Okay, so she at least dumped the prick then."

Jason: (rolls his eyes) "Unfortunately, no." (sighs) "Remember when she was pissed off at me for trying to help her with Spencer?"

Sonny: (nods) "Yeah, she didn't like that too much."

Jason: (sighs) "Well, now she sees I was just trying to help. Also, I guess her and Spencer had a talk."

Francis: (raises his eyebrows) "Oh, this should be good."

Jason: "Spencer knows that I'm not going away. He understands mine and Elizabeth's friendship, but he doesn't want her talking to me about their relationship. While I understand the need for privacy, it angers me that he's telling her what to do."

Sonny: "In a way, I understand. Spencer doesn't like you. He probably feels you will try influencing Elizabeth somehow if she does talk to you about their life. As much as I hate Spencer, that is the only thing I respect about him."

Jason: (moves his head around) "Okay, I see your point. I still feel she should have freedom of speech, but whatever."

Sonny: (folds his arms) "Okay, let me ask you this. If the roles were reversed and you were with her...minus the abuse, of course...how would you feel if she spoke to others about your relationship?"

Jason: "In my opinion, as long as it wasn't about anything too personal, I would understand. If it was personal, and she felt more comfortable talking to someone, I'd hope it was a female friend."

Sonny: "So, you're telling me you wouldn't care?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "No. I would trust her to do what she feels is right."

Francis: (smirks) "Damn, you sound like the perfect guy."

Jason: (shakes his head) "I'm not perfect."

Francis: (nods & smiles) "Deep down to Miss Webber, I think you just might be."

Jason: "Okay, let's get back to work. I'm sure the guys are wondering where we're at."

Francis: (smirks) "Aren't you a sweetheart?"

Jason: "Shut up."

(Sonny laughs as the guys go back to work)

*****PCPD*****

(Dante and Lucky are sitting at their desks doing some paperwork. Lucky looks at a photo of Elizabeth that he has on his desk. She was smiling happily in a blue summer dress. He missed those days when they were in a better place. Lucky told himself that he was doing the right thing where his girlfriend was concerned. He vowed to not let anything come between them...that included Morgan. Lucky is caught off-guard when Mac comes up to the two detectives)

Mac: "Hey, guys."

Dante: "Hey, boss."

Lucky: "We're almost done with our paperwork."

Mac: (chuckles) "That's always a nice feeling."

Dante: "Out of curiosity, Mac, has there been anything more on that anonymous tip? You know, the one about Sonny's warehouse?"

Mac: (sighs) "No, unfortunately not."

(Lucky studies their conversation. He can't help but smirk during Dante and Mac's talk)

Mac: "The cop that was handling the phones got the call and then the line went dead."

Dante: (puzzled) "Huh. That's weird."

Mac: (nods) "Yeah, it is. All the caller said is Corinthos had been secretly handling illegal drugs on his premises."

Lucky: (shrugs) "That's strange that that's all this person said."

Mac: (sighs) "Yeah, tell me about it."

(Dante shakes his head as he finishes his work. Mac goes back to his office. Lucky looks forward with an evil grin on his face)

*****Hours Later*****

(At the end of the work day, Elizabeth is surprised to receive a text from Sonny. She reads the text, which says 'hey, if you're not busy, can we talk?'. She can't help the smile on her face as they haven't talked in so long. Even though she was meeting her Gram soon, she decided to make time for an old friend. She texts him back, 'Sure! Let's meet in the park'. Sonny texts back shortly after and says he will be there in fifteen minutes. She nods as she texts 'okay')

(About fifteen minutes later, Sonny and Elizabeth come face to face. They embrace the other and then smile)

Sonny: "I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever get to see my friend again."

Liz: (winces) "I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you know that I wasn't trying to avoid you."

Sonny: (nods) "I know. Elizabeth, it just makes me happy that we are able to still make time for each other even though we both have busy lives."

Liz: (shakes her head) "I will always make time for you. For all of the guards, too."

(They sit down before continuing the conversation)

Sonny: "How are things with you?"

Liz: (nods) "Good." (smiles) "Work is going well." (chuckles) "Kate is a hoot. Then again, you'd know that being you two are seeing each other."

Sonny: (laughs) "Yeah, she definitely keeps me on my toes. Never a dull moment with her." (nods) "I love that about her, though. She's an incredible woman."

Liz: (nods) "She can be tough when she wants to be. I think, deep down, she means well, though."

Sonny: (smiles) "I've noticed the same thing. She shows her toughness, but deep down, she's a softie."

(There is about a minute of silence before Sonny speaks again)

Sonny: (nods) "How are things, really?"

(Elizabeth turns her head slightly in puzzlement before it finally dawns on her what he really means)

Liz: "You're talking about Lucky, aren't you?"

Sonny: (nods) "Yes."

(Elizabeth looks away from her friend, facing forward. She sighs deeply before glancing at him again)

Liz: "I know that you already know what's going on. I'm assuming Jason told you?"

Sonny: (sighs) "Yeah. Jason told me what Spencer has been doing to you."

(He looks at her with a serious yet sympathetic face)

Sonny: "I want you to know, Elizabeth, that only me and Francis knows. We have NO intention of saying anything to anyone else. We-We just worry about you. From what Jason said, Spencer doesn't treat you very well."

Liz: (smiles) "I'm fine."

Sonny: (doubtful look) "Are you?"

Liz: (strange look) "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sonny: (raises his hands) "Elizabeth, just because we haven't talked in awhile or seen each other does not mean I don't know when something is wrong. I've known you since you were a teenager. Whether I get my info from Jason, you, or others close to you, I do hear things."

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "Do I dare ask what things you hear?"

Sonny: (seriously nods) "You know damn well what I hear."

Liz: (sighs deeply) "Sonny..."

(She attempts to get up, but he holds her hand and squeezes it gently, stopping her)

Sonny: "I'm _not_ here to tell you how to run your life, Elizabeth. I know you know me well enough to know I would never do that."

Liz: (tearfully nods) "Yes, I know. We may not always agree with each other, but we always respect the other."

Sonny: (nods) "That's right." (sighs) "Elizabeth, I hate the way Spencer treats you. You deserve so much better than that."

(Elizabeth attempts to put on a brave face, but knew she was failing. She wipes a few tears off her face and faces her friend)

Liz: "I'm fine. I am. Yes, things are not perfect between me and Lucky, but they are getting better."

(Sonny nods before taking a moment to ask his next question)

Sonny: "How bad does he hurt you?"

(Elizabeth scoffs lightly and shakes her head. Right now, she couldn't face him)

Liz: "You already know, Sonny."

Sonny: "I want to hear it from you, sweetie. Elizabeth, I'm not here to judge you. I'm not here to yell at you. I want to help you in any way I can."

(She finally faces him and a few tears fall)

Liz: "He's hit me a few times. He's called me a few names."

Sonny: "How long's it been since he last hit you?"

Liz: (shrugs) "I don't know. A few weeks, maybe. We talked about everything. About Jason, how I won't accept how he treats me, that Jason is my friend. Lucky understands that I'm friends with Jason. He just didn't like how I shared things with him, so he asked me to not do that anymore. I told him I wouldn't."

Sonny: (nods) "Okay, I guess that's something."

Liz: (sighs) "Sonny, Lucky and I are working things out. Slowly, but we are determined to." (angrily) "To be honest, I'm a little bit upset that Jason told you about it."

Sonny: (serious tone) "Elizabeth, you know perfectly well that he didn't intentionally come to me. When he's pushed to the limit, which he was that night, he needed to talk to someone. He knew he could trust me. Hell, it was hard for him to open up to me. You know it is hard for him to open up sometimes. You know I wouldn't say anything he tells me about you. He needed to vent in the end."

Liz: (whispers) "Yes, I know."

Sonny: "As for Lucky Spencer, you deserve better than that fucking asshole. He has no damn right to treat you like that. If it was up to me, he would be dealt with."

Liz: "Sonny, you can't save the world, even though you'd like to."

Sonny: (smiles) "Not the world, just you."

(They both share a chuckle. He tilts his head as he speaks in a soft tone)

Sonny: "Before I go, Elizabeth, I want you to know something. There is one guy in Port Charles who loves you unconditionally. He would never judge you nor would he ever lay a hand on you. He has loved you for a very long time."

(She stares at him before looking down in sadness. He taps his hand on her softly before walking away. She sighs deeply as she knew who Sonny was talking about. She shakes it off and is about to walk away when she gets a text alert. She looks at her phone to see it's a message from Jason)

'Belle, I'm always here for you if you ever need me'

(She closes her eyes as she presses her phone close to her heart. She sniffles and a few tears fall. As she wipes her face, she walks away)

**Chapter 24 Done**

**Your thoughts? Until next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the comments! I appreciate them. Here is the next update.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 25**

(It is another work day at the 'John Carter Art Center'. Abby sighs as she paints. She wondered the other day what to draw next. She had ideas, of course. However, she wanted to continue to impress Kate. After all, Kate was her boss and it was up to Miss Howard if Abby stayed employed. She couldn't help but grow nervous as in less than a week, she would find out if she still had a job. She honestly didn't know what she would do if she could no longer paint. She's done it for as long as she could remember. Johnny was right awhile back. She didn't mention her paintings much. The reason for that? Kinda hard to talk about it when you start to lose your inspiration for it. In a way, getting told that her job was on the line was a wake-up call. It woke Abby up and made her realize that she needed to get her ass in gear)

(Abby was surprised that she's had as much inspiration as she's been having. Truthfully, though, she owed a lot of that to Johnny. He's been right by her side and encouraged her through it all. She appreciated that)

(Abby decided to draw something colorful this time. She knew that a rainbow has probably been done countless times before. She thought she would put her own spin on it. Instead of just a rainbow, she had the idea to also draw a happy couple having a picnic in the park. A lightly colored rainbow with a bright yellow sun in the sky. In the middle of the page showed a blonde young woman with her hair lying perfectly on her shoulders. She is wearing a blue tank top and cream Capri's. Her brunette haired boyfriend is wearing a gray V-neck t-shirt and green Capri's. They are sitting on a dark blue blanket with bright green grass underneath)

(Abby couldn't help but be proud of her work. She turns her head to see Emily drawing away. Abby always admired her two friends' art pieces. She couldn't help but be slightly jealous that they always had ideas and she tended to struggle. She shook her head as she was determined to shake those negative thoughts. She offers a smile to Emily)

Abby: "How's your painting going?"

(Emily turns away from her task to face Abby)

Emily: "So far, so good." (chuckles) "Dante and I watched 'Snow White' last night. I don't know why, but I got inspired to draw a picture of the scene between Snow White and the ugly Queen. She's offering her the poisonous apple."

Abby: (shrugs) "Nothing wrong with that. I wonder what our other friend is drawing?"

(Emily looks towards Elizabeth with a confused face)

Emily: "I don't know. She looked like she was in distress earlier. Not sure why."

(Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what possessed her to draw what was right in front of her. She shook her head and sighs deeply. She looks at the painting in front of her. It was of Jay playing with a boy and a girl around five years old. The girl had piggy tails and wearing a red summer dress. The little boy was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. The little boy looked so much like Jay. She didn't realize it at the time, but she was letting her imagination run. In her heart, the painting is about her fantasy with Jay)

(Elizabeth needed to squash those feelings. What the hell was she doing having those fantasies? She's with Lucky. She loved Lucky. Yes, they have been having troubles lately. She was determined to make it work. It felt like they've been together forever. She refused to think of herself with Jay. They had no future. She didn't have a problem with his lifestyle profession. It was his passion. He could have his pick at any woman in Port Charles. No way would he ever pick her. Even if he did, she wasn't available)

(She knew in her heart she needed to make a choice. She was in love with two guys. She couldn't bring herself to pick. She didn't know why, though. She was committed to Lucky. He had his faults, but so did Jay. She scoffed as that was a lie. Jay had no real faults that couldn't be overlooked. Lucky had faults. She didn't like the fact that he hit her. He apologized for that. Did he really mean it? She wanted to believe that he did. In the end, she chose to believe him)

(She knew it was wrong to paint Jason, so she decided to correct her mistake. Shortly after that painting was done, she drew a picture of Lucky. The last thing she needed was someone seeing her portrait of Jay. It could get back to Lucky. She knew how he would react. She made the decision to put that painting in the closet of her room. That was where she had the other picture she drew for Jay a long time ago. She wasn't sure if her Gram knew of her paintings of Jay. If Audrey ever did, she didn't say anything)

(The painting she drew of Lucky, she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. He was sitting at his desk at work in his work uniform leaning forward and folding his arms on the desk smiling. She admired his profession and what he did for a living. She just personally wasn't a fan of the painting. She felt she could have done better at it. What she wanted to ask herself was...DID she want to do better? She didn't know)

(Elizabeth turns her head to face her friends. She notices them trying to see what she drew)

Liz: (laughs) "I didn't know that my artwork was so interesting to you guys."

(Emily and Abby shrug as they offer a smile)

Emily: "We were just curious."

Abby: (smirks) "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

(Elizabeth laughs at her friend)

Liz: "What are we, 2nd graders now?"

Abby: (smiles) "Just trying to be cute."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows sarcastically) "That you definitely are."

Abby: (playfully) "Bitch."

Liz: (smirks) "Skank."

(Emily folds her arms and pouts)

Emily: "What about me?"

(Abby and Elizabeth smirk evilly at each other before facing their friend)

Abby: "Ten cent hooker."

Liz: "Barbie doll wannabe."

(They all burst out laughing, causing Kate to come out of her office with a curious face)

Kate: "Do I dare ask what's going on out here?"

(They all clear their throats nervously and look down)

Kate: "I didn't say you guys couldn't laugh or enjoy yourselves. I was just curious why you were all so hyper."

Liz: "Emily felt left out of the name calling Abby and I were giving each other."

Abby: "So, we called her a few names."

Kate: "Ah, I see."

Emily: (winces) "Sorry. We can be a little immature sometimes."

Kate: (shakes her head) "No, I didn't say that." (chuckles) "What's life without a few jokes?"

Liz: (smiles) "We definitely like to joke."

(Kate decides to look at their paintings while she is out of her office. She wasn't sure if they were done. She figured if they were laughing and joking around, they must be done. She starts with Emily)

Kate: (puzzled) "What made you draw this?"

Emily: "Dante and I watched 'Snow White' last night and the scene with the wicked queen offering a poisonous apple to Snow White made me want it to come to life. I don't know if it's any good but..."

Kate: (tilts her head) "It's certainly different, but I didn't say it was bad. Miss Quartermaine, sometimes we artists have unusual inspirations. Doesn't make them wrong."

(Kate moves to Abby's drawing)

Kate: "This is cute."

Abby: "I wasn't completely sure how many times it's been made...this picture. I guess you could say I wanted to put my own spin on it."

Kate: (nods & smiles) "I like it. It makes for a perfect date between a couple in love."

(Kate walks to Elizabeth's post. Even though the young woman tries to hide it, Kate could tell there was a secret painting other than the intended one. At the moment, she focused on the intended one)

Kate: "Lucky looks very professional in this one."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, he does."

Kate: "Nice Portrait."

Liz: (smiles briefly) "Thank you."

(Kate leans in to whisper in her employee's ear)

Kate: "Judging from the second painting you have behind Lucky's, I'm going to guess Lucky's not your intended portrait."

(Elizabeth has a shocked look on her face. She didn't know that Kate was aware of it. She swallowed loudly, causing Kate to pat Elizabeth on the back)

Kate: "Don't worry. I don't judge, Webber. Whoever the guy is that you drew, he's very lucky."

(Elizabeth had a guilty face as she looked at her boss)

Kate: "Like I said, I don't judge."

(Elizabeth didn't know whether to believe her boss wouldn't say anything or not. She chose to have faith)

(Meanwhile, at Jason's penthouse, he is looking out of his window that is by the pool table. He didn't look out the window as often as he would like. The blue sky was perfect. No clouds in sight. He sighs softly as he folded his arms. He turns his head slightly and lets his mind wander)

*****Fantasy Dream*****

Boy: "Dad! Dad!"

(Jason turns away from his coffee by the coffee table to see what his son is doing)

Jason: "Whatcha got there, Jake?"

Jake: (happily) "Mom said I did good on my coloring page! I stayed in the lines!"

Jason: (smiles) "Awesome, son. I'm proud of you. Let me see it."

(Jake eagerly shows his father his creation. Jason admires the coloring page and chuckles at his son)

Jason: "This is definitely going on the fridge for everyone to see. I wouldn't be surprised if you grew up to be one heck of an artist."

Jake: (hopeful look) "Like mommy?"

(Jason pats his son on the shoulder)

Jason: "Just like mommy."

Liz: "What's this about mommy?"

(Jason and Jake watch Elizabeth walk down the steps to the living room of their penthouse with a baby girl)

Jason: "I take it she can't sleep?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Miss Arabella Grace wanted to say good night to her daddy before bedtime."

(Jason opens his arms so he can hold his little girl. He cradles her with a slightly tired Elizabeth looking on. Elizabeth loved seeing Jason bond with their kids. She always knew he would make a great father. Arabella coos at Jason's gentle touches)

Jason: "So, I hear you're having trouble sleeping, my princess."

(Arabella yawns and sucks on her finger. Jason bends his head down to kiss his daughter's forehead. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was)

Jason: (smiles) "You're almost as beautiful as your mother."

(He looks up at his wife, who blushes)

Liz: "I don't know about that."

Jason: "I think it's a tie."

Jake: (nods) "Mommy and Ara are both beautiful."

Jason: "Yes, they are, son." (smiles tenderly) "I've taught you well. Always admire a woman's beauty. It doesn't matter their age."

Liz: (smiles to Jake) "You did great on your coloring page, my handsome son."

Jake: "Dad says I'm going to be a real artist when I grow up."

Liz: (nods) "He's right. I have no doubt on your talent."

(Elizabeth looks at Jason and their daughter)

Liz: "I think it's someone's bedtime."

Jason: "I'll put her to bed."

Liz: "Are you sure?"

Jason: (smiles) "Absolutely. I love tucking this little angel in."

(Jason stands up and walks to his wife)

Jason: "I love you, Mrs. Morgan."

Liz: (smiles) "I love you more, Mr. Morgan."

(They lean in and share a kiss before Jason takes Arabella upstairs back to her crib. Elizabeth faces her son and picks him up in her arms)

Liz: "I love you, too, little man."

Jake: "I love you, too. mommy."

*****End of Fantasy Dream*****

(Jason closes his eyes and sighs deeply)

Jason: "What I wouldn't give for that to come true."

*****PCPD*****

(With it being later in the day, most of the staffing at the PCPD have all gone home. There are still a few police officers at the front desk incase and around the building if needed. Being Lucky is liked by everyone, the officers don't see the need to question him on why he goes downstairs to the basement. After unlocking the door, he goes into the room of his destination. He locks it again behind him and sits down at the table to look at his file again)

Lucky: "Okay, Elizabeth. Let's take a closer look at your file."

(He's already read about the age she was when the attack happened and that she didn't tell Audrey despite her being underage. He was surprised that the doctor on duty didn't follow the rules and notify Audrey. The only thing Lucky could think of was that Elizabeth threatened to harm herself or begged the doctor. Either that, or Elizabeth swore Audrey to secrecy. He figured Morgan didn't know. Then again, he wasn't sure. Lucky couldn't help but smirk that he knew something the prick didn't. He couldn't wait to surprise Elizabeth with this...when the time was just right)

(Lucky continues to look at the file)

Lucky: "It's interesting that she didn't know her attacker. Did he have a ski mask on? That's gotta be why she never ID'd him."

(Lucky thought to himself for a moment before he had another idea)

Lucky: "Unless she lied to the police about not knowing her attacker if he threatened to harm her family. I've seen that happen. Huh. I wonder who he is, Elizabeth. It's gotta be someone major if Morgan doesn't even know."

*****Sonny's House*****

Francis: "So, how did your talk go with Miss Webber?"

Sonny: "I'm going to tell Jason all of this tomorrow, as well. She wasn't happy that Jason told me. She knew, though, that only us three...you, me and Jason...would know."

Francis: "I hope she knows I would never say anything."

Sonny: "Don't worry. She knows."

Francis: "I'm thinking about talking with her, too. It's been awhile."

Sonny: "She'd like that." (sighs) "She didn't like talking about Spencer, but we did, anyway. I truly hope that he changes for her."

(The two men stare at each other and sigh in defeat)

Francis: "I don't think he will."

Sonny: "Neither do I."

**Chapter 25 Done**

**Please kindly review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the feedback. Here's the next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 26**

*****The Next Day*****

(At Jason's penthouse, the two are sitting on the couch next to the fireplace. Things were a little slow at work today, so the two men decided to take a break and chat. They each took a drink from their bottled water that was on the coffee table in front of them. Afterwards, they faced each other)

Jason: "How'd your talk with Elizabeth go yesterday? I got your text on it last night."

Sonny: (sighs) "It was good to see her. At the beginning, we had a good chat."

Jason: "What happened after the beginning? Do I dare ask?"

Sonny: "The subject of Lucky came up. Actually, I'm the one who brought him up."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "I'm going to guess that she didn't like that too much."

Sonny: (shakes his head) "No, she didn't. She tried to insist that everything was okay and that they were working out their troubles. I told her I knew better. I know what Lucky is capable of."

Jason: (nods) "I think it's safe to say that we all do." (sighs) "I think deep down, she knows that he's bad news. She's trying to see the good in him. They've been together about three years. I'm guessing she's not ready to throw in the towel."

Sonny: "I wish she would stand up for herself, Jayse. It's like she thinks she can change him or something." (shakes his head) "You can't change your abusers no matter how much you try."

Jason: "In my opinion, he'll never change, Sonny. Luke wasn't the best father to Lucky. I'm guessing he's taking it out on Elizabeth."

Sonny: (scoffs) "That's pretty fucked up."

Jason: (nods) "That it is." (serious tone) "I have to admit I'm almost tempted to tell Audrey about the situation. Elizabeth won't listen to you or me. Maybe she'll listen to her grandmother."

Sonny: (raises his eyebrows) "You know damn well that if you go to Audrey, Elizabeth will never forgive you. There's no guarantee Audrey will be able to get through to Elizabeth, either."

(Jason gets up from the couch in a huff. He is tempted to smash something. He knows it won't do any good. Sonny stares at his friend and sighs deeply)

Sonny: "I know how you feel, man. I hate, _hate_ what she's going through. When I spoke to her, she said that nothing has happened in a few weeks."

(Jason turns around and scoffs in disbelief)

Jason: "And you believe her? Sonny, she could just be telling you what you want to hear. If she's in denial, she may do that."

Sonny: (sighs in defeat) "I know you are worried about her, Jayse."

(Jason can't take it anymore. He shouts before knocking a piece of glass that is on his mantle to the ground. Sonny looks down in helplessness and briefly closes his eyes)

Sonny: "I know you love her, man."

(Jason quickly turns around and raises his voice)

Jason: "Of course I love her! I have never loved anyone else! I hate the fact that that fucker hits her! I hate the fact that there's nothing I can do!" (emotionally) "I would treat her so much better than Spencer ever could. I would treat her like the queen she is. I would cherish her. Never take her for granted."

(Jason looks away as he can't stop the tears from falling. He hated that he broke down like this as he never cried. Knowing that Belle was being treated so horribly, he just...he couldn't take it anymore)

Jason: "I have loved her since she was a teenager. It felt like the timing was never right."

(Sonny slowly gets up from the couch and looks his friend in the eyes. He couldn't help the emotions he was feeling, either)

Sonny: "I know, Jayse. I know you would give your own life just so she would be safe. You have loved her unconditionally for so long. I'm a selfish bastard as I almost wish you would just take her away from Spencer. She's not truly happy with him. Anyone with eyes can tell. I know she's trying to make it work. I wish she could see that she is failing. If Luke was a bad father to Lucky, how do we not know that he wouldn't always do it to Elizabeth? It's like she's trying to save him from himself. That's not the way to go."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, it's not. In a way, I think Elizabeth would be pissed that I went to Audrey. In the end, I honestly think she would understand."

(Sonny stares at Jason right in the eyes with a serious expression)

Sonny: "Knowing that she may never forgive you...are you willing to take that chance?"

*****John Carter Art Center*****

(Just as Elizabeth leaves work for the day, she receives a call from Lucky. She is surprised as she thought that he was at work. She answers her phone)

Liz: "Hi, Lucky. What's up?"

Lucky: (cheerfully) "Hey, babe. I was just wondering. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Liz: "No. I'm free as a bird. Why?"

Lucky: "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Liz: (chuckles) "What? A date?"

Lucky: (laughs) "Yeah! We haven't gone on one in a while. What do you say? We can have a triple date. The whole gang if you want."

Liz: (nods) "Sure. We can definitely do that. Where were you thinking?"

Lucky: "Ladies choice. Anywhere you want."

Liz: (impressively nods) "Ah. Okay. How about 'The Pier'? There are games there and good food. I always have a good time. Dancing is always fun, too."

Lucky: "'The Pier' it is. I know you ladies like to look your best even though you always look great. How about you guys get ready at our place and the guys and I will get ready at Dante's?"

Liz: "Sure, sounds good."

Lucky: "I can't wait."

(They both end the call. Elizabeth calls out to Abby and Emily, who are just about to head out the door for the day. They turn around and face their friend)

Liz: (smiles) "What do you think of going out on a date with our guys tonight?"

(Emily and Abby look at each other and then back at Elizabeth)

Abby: "Count me in."

Emily: "Sounds like fun."

*****Later That Evening*****

Emily: "How do I look, ladies?"

(Abby and Elizabeth turn their attention to their friend. They raise their eyebrows)

Abby: "Holy shit, woman."

Liz: "You're wearing _that_?"

(Emily looks at herself before facing her friends again)

Emily: (shrugs) "What's wrong with it?"

(Emily was wearing black leather boots with black tights. For her outfit, she had on a blue satin shirt that was small enough to fit her slight curves. The shirt was slightly see through and perfectly showed the shape of her breasts. She must have decided to be daring as she wore a black mini skirt. For her ears, she wore gold star earrings that hung from her flesh. She had her hair in a bun with a few strands on each side of her face. She never wore dark makeup, so she had some light brown eye-shadow and pink lip-gloss)

(Abby and Elizabeth couldn't help the chuckle that came out of their mouths)

Abby: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were definitely looking for some fun tonight."

Liz: (winks) "Maybe with Dante later after the date?"

(Emily blinks and looks at her friends innocently)

Emily: "Whatever do you mean?"

(Elizabeth and Abby glance at each other, shaking their heads)

Liz: "You, my dear, have a one track mind."

Emily: (pouts) "Dante has been working so much lately that we haven't had sex in forever, it seems like."

(Abby and Elizabeth groan and wince)

Abby: "TMI, woman. TMI."

Liz: "I so didn't need to hear that."

(Emily rolls her eyes and scoffs a little)

Emily: "Oh, come on, you two. It's not like you guys aren't in the same boat. Abby, I'm sure Johnny's been overworked, too. Elizabeth, Lucky and Dante are partners. I'm going to guess you haven't seen Lucky much, either."

(Abby shrugs in defeat. Elizabeth just fidgets nervously as she didn't want them to know the truth. Emily decides to change the subject and takes a look at her friends' outfits)

(Elizabeth was wearing a black strapless dress with the front of her hair pulled back by red hair clips. She's wearing hoop earrings and a choker necklace. She has dark red lipstick on and dark brown blush and eye shadow on. For shoes, she has on three inch heels)

Emily: (nods & smiles) "Very nice." (smirks) "Maybe you'll get a little action tonight."

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "Change of subject, please."

(Emily nods in response before facing Abby. Abby was wearing a purple mini dress that showed off her killer curves. She had matching five inch heels with her hair lying perfectly against her shoulders. As for her makeup, she decided on light purple with shiny lip gloss. She raises her hands to her sides and smiles)

Abby: "So, tell me. Do you think O'Brien will like this?"

Liz: (laughs) "If he didn't, he'd be blind. You will definitely attract attention...you and Emily both."

Emily: (shakes her head) "Don't sell yourself short, Webber. You look great, too."

Liz: (chuckles) "Well, thank you. It's been awhile since we've all gone out together. I thought we were all due for it."

Abby: (nods) "I agree."

(The three decide they're all satisfied with their appearance. They look at the clock to see the guys should be there within the next fifteen minutes or so. After a little while, they hear a knock at the front door. Elizabeth answers it, revealing the three men)

Lucky: "Are you ready, ladies?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes."

(Lucky admires his girl's attire)

Lucky: "You look beautiful."

Liz: (chuckles) "Thank you."

(Johnny and Dante have their mouths wide open at the sight of their women)

Johnny: "If it never looked like I didn't appreciate your clothing style before now, my deepest apologies."

Abby: (laughs) "I thought you'd like it."

Johnny: (nods quickly) "Very much."

(Dante takes Emily in his arms and whispers)

Dante: "I'm tempted to take you home right now, Miss Quartermaine. You look hot."

Emily: (smiles confidently) "I'm glad you approve. You guys look nice, too."

(The three men were in blue jeans and different colored flannel tops)

Lucky: "We thought about dressing up, but we knew there was no way we could outdo you."

Abby: (nods) "You would be right, Spencer." (smirks) "Never attempt to look better than a lady."

(They all laugh before they head to their destination. When they get to 'The Pier', they find a table big enough for the six of them. They place their food orders and order ice teas. After some talk, they decide to skip alcohol for the night. They order steaks and a baked potato. Their mouths water as they had almost forgotten how good the food tastes there. After finishing their supper and drinks, they decide to dance. The three men take their girl's hand to the dance floor)

(Dante and Emily look into the others eyes and smile)

Dante: "Have I told you how beautiful you look, my lady?"

Emily: (chuckles) "A woman never gets tired of hearing it."

Dante: "I love you, Miss Quartermaine."

Emily: "I love you, too, Mr. Falconeri."

(As Johnny and Abby are swaying to the slow music, he can't help but admire her)

Johnny: "You look hot, my dear."

Abby: (smiles) "I'm glad you approve. I love getting compliments from you."

Johnny: "I apologize if I don't give them often enough."

Abby: (nods) "You do, babe. Don't worry."

(Lucky can't help but grow a little nervous as it's been awhile since he and Elizabeth have been on a date. Elizabeth senses his nerves and is a bit concerned)

Liz: "What's wrong?"

Lucky: (chuckles nervously) "I wasn't sure how tonight would go. It's been so long since we've gone out."

Liz: (nods) "It has been, yes. I'm glad we waited until now, though. I think we both needed to take a bit of a break and reexamine things."

Lucky: (tilts his head) "And now?"

Liz: (smiles briefly) "We're slowly getting there. There's no rush."

Lucky: (nods) "I agree." (sincerely) "I want you to know one thing, though. I have never stopped loving you."

(Elizabeth's nervous expression causes him to comfort her)

Lucky: "I don't expect you to say the words back right now. I know I'm still earning back your trust. I have no problem going at your speed."

(She can't help but feel relieved at his soothing words. She honestly wasn't sure what he was thinking. She was glad at his confession. She nods and smiles appreciatively)

Liz: "Thank you. I admit I wasn't sure what you thought, so I'm glad to hear that." (sighs) "I do care for you. I'm sure the love hasn't gone away. I just need time before I can really say it back."

Lucky: "No problem." (smiles) "I know you will when you're ready."

(The group didn't see Sonny and Jason walk in. They settle down at the bar. They were in the mood for a beer. In their opinion, 'The Pier' was the best. The bartender faces them and greets them)

Bartender: "What can I get for you two?"

Sonny: "Budweiser."

Jason: "A Bud Light, please."

Bartender: (nods) "Coming right up."

(A minute later, they receive their beverages. They take a drink before facing each other)

Jason: "I'm glad you suggested coming here. I needed it."

Sonny: (raises his eyebrows) "Yeah, well, after your outburst earlier, I knew you needed to get out."

Jason: (slightly winces) "Sorry about that."

Sonny: (shakes his head) "Don't be. You needed to get it out. The way it looked, you've been holding it in for a long time."

Jason: (nods) "Yeah, I guess I have."

(Sonny and Jason take another drink of their alcohol. Sonny is caught off-guard to see O'Brien and the rest of the gang across the room. He sees Elizabeth dancing with Lucky. He sighs as he could tell Elizabeth was trying to be happy. He didn't know if he dared to tell Jason that everyone was there)

Jason: "I don't know if I'm going to go to Audrey."

(Sonny turns his attention back to his friend)

Sonny: "You just need to ask yourself if you're ready to face Elizabeth, should she get upset."

Jason: "I know."

(Jason can tell Sonny is distracted by something)

Jason: (puzzled) "What's the matter?"

Sonny: "What do you mean?"

Jason: "Your mind isn't totally here. What are you thinking about?"

Sonny: (sighs in defeat) "Not 'what', but 'who'."

Jason: (confused) "Huh?"

Sonny: "O'Brien, Falconeri, Spencer, and their ladies are here."

(Jason looks around a bit before Sonny points his friend in O'Brien's direction. He sees Elizabeth with Lucky and shakes his head)

Jason: "I need to get out of here." (annoyed) "I can't see her right now...especially with _him_."

Sonny: (nods) "Okay, let's go."

(Sonny pays for their drinks before the two men leave. Sonny felt bad for his friend. He wished that there was something he could do)

**Chapter 26 Done**


	27. Chapter 27

**M rated chapter. Not safe for work. Thanks for the comments. I appreciate them. Enjoy this next update.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 27**

(It is the day of Abby's job performance evaluation. She couldn't help being a nervous wreck for it. Johnny as well as Emily and Elizabeth told her that she was doing well. They tried to reassure her that being Kate didn't lecture her since their last meeting a month ago; it had to be a good thing. While Abby tried to think positive, she couldn't help but be her own worst critic. Despite the positive responses from Kate on her portraits as well as some potential buyers, was it enough for her job to be secured? Abby hoped to hell that it was)

(Kate was currently on the phone in her office. Elizabeth and Emily were at their post on their current project. Abby didn't know whether she was supposed to be doing her next project, too, or if she was supposed to wait until Kate spoke with her. Abby decided to wait. Emily and Elizabeth look at their friend sympathetically)

Liz: "I'm sure it will go okay."

Emily: "If she felt you weren't doing any better, she would have told you."

Abby: (sighs nervously) "I hope you're right. I've never been so nervous about anything in all of my life."

Liz: "Did she tell you when she'd speak to you?"

Abby: "After the phone call that she's having right now."

(They all look towards Kate's office and try making out what she's saying. It was hopeless, though, as she was facing them sideways. After a few more minutes of talking on the phone, she hangs up. She gets up from her chair and opens her office door to face the ladies)

Kate: "Abby, may I see you in my office, please?"

Abby: (nods) "Yes, Miss Howard."

(Emily and Elizabeth both say good luck to their friend. Abby sighs deeply as she walks to her boss's office. Upon entering, Kate asks her to have a seat. Kate closes her office door before sitting in her desk chair. Kate folds her legs and Abby folds her hands over her thighs)

Kate: "Are you aware that it is your thirty-day job performance evaluation?"

Abby: (nods) "Yes."

Kate: "How do you feel you've been doing?"

Abby: (smiles nervously) "I feel my paintings have gotten better. I took your advice under advisement that my paintings weren't the best before."

Kate: "Do you feel satisfied with them now since my advice?"

Abby: (nods) "Yes. I appreciated your words of encouragement and the fact that you were hard on me. You made me realize I wasn't doing very well the last couple of months, like you said."

Kate: "You're right. I was hard on you...because I felt you could do better than you were actually doing."

Abby: "I appreciated that. I agree that I wasn't doing very well. I got the impression from you that I was doing better, unless I'm mistaken."

Kate: (shakes her head) "No, you weren't. I feel you have been doing better. Truthfully, your paintings weren't selling and you were going downhill. Now..."

(Abby knew this was the moment of truth)

Kath: "I'm satisfied with your work. Your paintings have gotten much better. I have personally enjoyed them."

Abby: (smiles appreciatively) "Thank you."

Kate: "Now, obviously, even though I enjoy them, it all depends on if you'd have any positional buyers. The buyers are how you earn an income. Yes, you work for me so you get an income that way too. But you earn most of your income through the people that buy your art."

Abby: (nods) "I understand."

Kate: "I know a year ago, you had no potential buyers. I'm sure you are aware of that."

Abby: "Yes."

Kate: "In the last couple of weeks, I've been on the phone with numerous companies about you."

Abby: (nods nervously) "Okay."

(She didn't know if she needed to be nervous about this. She continues listening)

Kate: (smiles) "You will be happy to know that not only have some companies showed interest in your art, but they have bought many of your paintings."

(Abby looks stunned at her boss. She was wide eyed and slack jawed. Kate looked genuinely happy for her employee)

Kate: "I take it you're pleasantly surprised about this?"

Abby: (nods) "That's one way of putting it."

Kate: (laughs) "Well, for the record, I'm proud of your job performance. You have done very well in the last month. I hope you're as proud of yourself as I am of you."

(Abby was fighting the tears and laughs in happiness)

Abby: "I have never been so happy to hear something in so long! I was worried that today would be my last day here."

Kate: (nods) "I'm not going to lie. If your job performance hadn't gotten any better, today would have been your last day."

Abby: "Months ago, I would've been upset about that. Now, I would've understood because I knew I sucked, to put it bluntly."

Kate: (nods) "Yes, you did. Your work wasn't the best. That's why I gave you thirty days so I could determine if you could do any better. For the record, you have been. Like I mentioned earlier, you have shown so much promise that your portraits have been successfully sold. Being that happened and my newfound delight at your success, I'm allowing you to stay here for another year. I want to make sure you continue to be successful and motivated. I don't want you to lose your inspiration."

(Abby briefly raises her hands and nods quickly)

Abby: "Trust me. I've learned my lesson. I admit I did lose my motivation before." (smiles) "I'm happy to say that I have more confidence in myself and have no intention of repeating my mistakes."

Kate: (smiles) "I'm glad to hear that. As long as that continues, I see no need to visit with you for another year. Congrats, Miss Haver."

Abby: (nods & smiles) "Thank you, ma'am."

(Kate tells her she can be excused. Abby goes back to her post while Kate does more of her office work. Emily and Elizabeth face their friend impatiently)

Emily: "Well, don't keep us in suspense!"

Liz: "What'd she say?"

Abby: (smiles happily) "Kate was very proud of my work the last month. She told me she's impressed as obviously, I didn't do well before."

Emily: (nods) "I'm assuming she told you before what you needed to work on?"

Abby: "Yes. She also explained why she was on the phone before asking to see me."

Liz: "Which was?"

Abby: (tearfully smiles) "A few companies bought my paintings that I've done in the last month."

(Emily and Elizabeth both cheer on their friend)

Emily: "I'm so happy for you!"

Liz: "You did it, girl! You did it!"

(Emily and Elizabeth rush to their friend and hug the hell out of her. After a few minutes of cheerfulness, they settle down)

Abby: "Kate said as long as my inspiration keeps going, I'm good for another year."

Emily: (nods) "You deserve it."

Liz: "In the end, your thirty-day evaluation was a very good thing."

Abby: "It was. It made me see my errors and get my groove back."

Emily: "This is cause for celebration."

Liz: "What'd you have in mind?"

Emily: "How about we all go out to eat tonight at 'The Pier'?" (smiles) "I don't know about you, but the food is good there."

Abby: (laughs) "That it is."

Liz: "I'm sure the guys won't mind."

(They all nod their heads in satisfaction. Elizabeth knew that she was just starting to trust Lucky again. She had to admit he was doing better. He hasn't shown any anger towards her. He's been his happy self again and hasn't gotten mad when she told him she had a friendly lunch with Jason a few times. Lucky kept his word that he didn't mind their friendship, as long as Elizabeth didn't discuss Lucky and Elizabeth's relationship. She kept her word on that. She understood his reasoning on that and respected it. She sensed Jason wasn't happy that she didn't free herself like she used to. She ignored it, though. Things were going so well that she didn't want to risk ruining it. Right now, she was happy with life)

*****Sonny's Place*****

(Sonny couldn't wait for his date night with Kate to begin. He had certain plans for them. However, if it didn't go as planned, he wasn't worried. He knew any time he spent with Miss Howard was terrific. He checked the time which showed 7pm. She should be here any minute. He has offered to go to her place for their date night. Kate always preferred his place. She wasn't embarrassed by her place, nor did she have any hidden secrets. She just enjoyed going to his place. She loved it there. Very spacious and not to mention the fact that he was a fantastic cook. He impressed her to no end with his creative dishes. She knew how to cook, too, but she loved it when a man cooked for her)

(He saw a car pull up moments later that he sent for his girl. He smiles wide when he sees her step out of the backseat with help from the driver. Shit, she looked mesmerizing. She had on a slender black strapless dress that showed off her killer curves. She looked perfect to him. He loved a woman who took care of herself. She wasn't super skinny. She had some meat on her bones. He often saw women who looked anorexic. He hated that. Kate's body was fantastic)

(They talk to the other and smile sweetly. He places a soft kiss on her lips, which she reciprocates. After pulling back, they admire the other)

Sonny: "You look so beautiful."

Kate: (chuckles) "Thank you. You don't look so bad, either."

Sonny: "Are you ready for a romantic night?"

Kate: (nods) "Oh, yes. You never disappoint, Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny: (laughs) "You know me well."

Kate: "What I know I'm enjoying very much. You keep me on my toes. I like that."

Sonny: "I consider that part of my charm."

Kate: (smirks) "Knowing you I'm not surprised."

Sonny: "Are you ready to go in? Supper is done."

Kate: (raises her eyebrows) "Ooh, what's the dish tonight?"

Sonny: (smiles) "My famous tator tot hot dish."

Kate: "Been awhile since I've had that."

Sonny: (nods) "Good. The way I make it will make you swear off all other dishes that someone attempts to make for you."

Kate: (smiles) "Please lead the way."

(The weather was just right, so it was still nice out. Kate didn't see the need for a jacket over her dress. She knew perfectly well if she did get cold, Sonny would be more than happy to warm her up. As Sonny led her in, she couldn't help but admire his home. She has seen it many times. It never grew old. She could stare at his historic pieces and magical portraits all day. She loved the fact that he took pride in his possessions. His 'The Last Supper' painting by Leonardo da Vinci was one of her favorites. Another favorite of hers was the 'Mona Lisa'. The woman in the portrait looked at peace and was priceless to see. That piece was also by Leonardo da Vinci. While Kate liked Leonardo da Vinci, she also liked other artists. Kate appreciated 'The Creation of Adam' by Michelangelo. It was just one of nine scenes from the book of Genesis that are painted on the center of the ceiling of the chapel. She smiles in delight. And finally, the last piece she enjoyed was 'Starry Night' by Vincent van Gogh. That painting fascinated her to no end. It was enlightening in a way. Blue was her favorite color, so maybe that was another reason why she liked it)

(Sonny chuckled a little at the attention she showed on his art pieces. He walks to her as they were in the hallway next to the dining room. He wraps one arm around her waist and places the other hand on his hip)

Sonny: "You must like my pieces a lot."

Kate: (slightly nervous) "Does that turn you off? That I like to admire your artwork?"

Sonny: (shakes his head) "Not at all." (shrugs) "To be honest, none of the previous women I've dated took the time to admire my art."

(Sonny faces her completely and tilts his head, smiling)

Sonny: "You amaze me every day, Kate Howard. I love the fact that you enjoy good art pieces. It's an added bonus that you like art pieces, too."

Kate: (nods) "I've loved it for as long as I can remember. My three girls...Abby, Emily, and Elizabeth...do very well on their art pieces. One girl at one point, needed some inspiration again, but she found it)

(Kate didn't have to tell Sonny that the one she was talking about wasn't Elizabeth as they both knew Miss Webber was very talented. Johnny has told Sonny a few times when he needed to blow off steam that Abby sometimes suffered in her art work. At one time, Johnny confessed that his relationship with Abby was in serious trouble. In the end, Sonny was glad things worked out for the two. Sonny nods his head)

Sonny: "I'm glad she found inspiration again. I'm not a painter, so I'll be the first to admit I couldn't draw to save my life. I will say this, though. I know good art when I see it."

(Kate points at his art pieces on the wall)

Kate: "Hence, the lovely drawings."

(Sonny had an idea that he didn't know she would like. He already knew that he was falling for Kate. What he knew about her, he loved and wanted to know more. He wasn't quite sure how she felt about him. He knew he wouldn't know her feelings until he asked)

Sonny: "I want to ask you something. Feel free to say no if you're not ready for it. I don't want to pressure you into anything you're not ready for."

(She looks at him mysteriously. So far, he has never made her feel uneasy. They haven't been dating for very long, but long enough for her)

Kate: "Go head."

(Sonny sighs as he looks away for a moment. He's never had trouble before expressing his feelings. Then again, no woman has ever made him feel like this before. He faces his girl and smiles tenderly)

Sonny: "I don't know how you feel about us. I just want you to know I'm falling for you, Kate. I love everything about you. I feel like I'm still learning stuff about you and I'm glad as I enjoy mysteries. I don't expect you to tell me that you love me back. We haven't known each other that long, I know that. I have never known anyone like you. If you don't feel the same way yet, it's okay. I have all the time in the world."

(In a way, Kate wasn't surprised by his confession. He has given her hints of his true feelings. Still, she felt honored that he felt this way for her. She smiles at him)

Kate: "No man worth knowing has ever told me that before. I'm surprised, but not surprised by your revelation."

Sonny: (chuckles nervously) "I guess I didn't hide my feelings very well."

Kate: (shakes her head) "You didn't need to. Truth is, I'm falling for you, too." (smiles) "No man has ever appreciated me the way you have. You're sweet and giving and definitely know how to treat a woman. I'm glad you feel the same way I do."

(They lean in for a kiss. The kiss turns passionate as they both open their mouths and allow their tongues to collide. After a minute or so, they break free and decide to chow down. As Sonny promised, his special dish was divine. He couldn't help the chuckle from coming out as he watched his girl moan as she ate her meal. She loved it! Her mouth watered eating each bite. She was trying to savor each bite each time she took a forkful of the food)

Sonny: (nods) "I'm glad you are enjoying the meal."

Kate: (smiles) "I love it. This has to be your best one yet."

Sonny: "Thank you."

(After they finish eating, they enjoy a glass of wine)

Kate: "Merlot?"

Sonny: (nods & smiles) "I see you know your wine."

Kate: (chuckles) "Yes, I do."

Sonny: (raises his eyebrows) "That's a huge turn on."

Kate: (smirks) "I can think of other things that are turn-ons."

(Sonny and Kate continue to exchange sultry words and seductive glances. They loved the other's eyes. They could get lost in them forever. They both knew in that moment what they wanted. They rested their wine glasses on the flat surface next to them. After moving towards each other, they lock lips. They didn't know who was moaning the loudest. He carries her up to his bedroom)

(He sets her down by the bed. He could never get over how hot she looked. Her lipstick tasted so sweet. They faced each other)

Kate: "Are you ready for me, Mr. Corinthos?"

(He smiles in satisfaction)

Sonny: "Since the time we first met."

Kate: (chuckles) "I'm glad I turn you on so much."

Sonny: "Baby, everything you do turns me on."

(He takes her in his arms. Their faces are mere inches apart)

Sonny: "I love you, Kate."

Kate: (smiles) "I love you, too."

(He was looking forward to their night together. As they kiss, he slides his suit coat off. He unbuttons his blue satin shirt. She watches eagerly as he slowly takes it off. His toned abs elicit a big smile on her face. Kate couldn't get over how sexy he looked. He chuckles when she starts unbuckling his belt. She then unzips his pants and watches him take the belt off, slowly wrapping around his hand. Sonny yearns to help her undress. He places kisses on her chest as he slides down her slender dress. He watches in satisfaction when he admires her almost naked skin)

Sonny: "You look so beautiful, my love."

Kate: (smiles) "I appreciate you noticing."

(He bends down so he can gently pull off her lacy panties. He growls lowly at her perfect body. She stands him up so she can pull down his black boxers. After his shaft springs free, she can't resist her next move. She touches his member before caressing it. This causes him to groan with his eyes closed)

Sonny: "That feels so good baby."

(He stops what she's doing by gently placing her arms down to grab a foil packet from his dresser drawer by the bed. He places it on the table by the bed. He lays her down and then rips the packet. He takes the condom out. He looks at the beautiful woman and smiles sweetly)

Sonny: "Are you ready for me?"

Kate: (smiles) "More than ready. Make love to me, Sonny."

(He places the condom on his member. He then lays over her and enters her. They both moan as he slowly goes in and out of her)

Sonny: "Are you okay, baby?"

Kate: (nods) "You can go faster. I'm fine."

(Sonny nods as he as he kisses her with passion, his fingers digging into her hip. He thrusts in and out of her with purpose and she can't help wrapping her legs around him. Kate relishes in the burning sensation building with within her. He is delighted at hearing her moan in ecstasy. Sonny wraps his arms around her and pulls her into another kiss as they continue their lovemaking. After they both climax, Sonny rolls off of her. They lie next to each other and grin tenderly)

Sonny: "I love you, baby."

Kate: "I love you, too. Tonight was amazing."

(They both knew the night wasn't over yet. It was just getting started)

(Meanwhile, at Audrey's house, she is watching the nightly news. She is caught off-guard by the knock at her front door. She didn't know who would be here this late at night. Her first thought was Elizabeth as she has come by around this time before. Audrey sets down her remote on the coffee table in front of her and goes to the door, opening it)

Audrey: "Jason, this is certainly a surprise."

Jason: "I'm sorry to come by so late."

Audrey: "No, it's okay. I was just watching the news before bed. What can I do for you?"

Jason: (sighs) "I need to talk to you."

(Audrey looks at him with concern)

Audrey: "What does this have to do with, Jason?"

Jason: "It's about Elizabeth."

**Chapter 27 Done**

**Your thoughts?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to those who take the time to review. I appreciate it.**

**Title: Bring me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence, sex, and language.**

**Chapter 28**

(Audrey tries not to be concerned about Jason's request. Something wasn't right, though. She knew Jason wouldn't come to her unless it was urgent. She tries to read his mind, his thoughts. She was getting nowhere. She sighs softly as she allows him inside. She closed the door behind him and they sit down on the couch. They face each other before she speaks)

Audrey: "What's going on, Jason? Your panicked state is concerning me."

Jason: (shakes his head) "I'm sorry, Audrey. That's not my intention. It's just..." (sighs) "Her actions lately have concerned me. I've tried talking to her about it, but it falls on deaf ears."

Audrey: (confused) "What exactly does she do that concerns you?"

(Jason briefly looks away and closes his eyes, sighing softly. His heart was telling him to open up to Audrey. His head, on the other hand, was scolding him for betraying Elizabeth's confidence. Should he really tell Audrey what's going on? Was Sonny right? Even if Jason told Audrey, there is no guarantee that Audrey could get through to Elizabeth. Fuck! What was he supposed to do? He wanted to do the right thing and tell Audrey. He was afraid Elizabeth would never speak to him again. He made the decision in that moment to keep quiet. He looks at the older woman and offers a small smile)

Jason: "It's probably nothing. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Audrey: (shakes her head) "It's obviously not anything if you came here this late, Jason. What's going on?" (serious tone) "I know you too well, Mr. Morgan. You wouldn't be this scared over something small."

(She was right. He didn't always like it when she was right. Now, he was a little nervous on how to attempt to backtrack)

Jason: "I just know that she and Lucky have been having problems. I feel for her as I know she is trying to heal everything. It's not that simple."

Audrey: (nods) "You're right. It's not that simple. I have noticed, as well, that they have been having problems. My attempts to help her have failed. She made it clear that it can be fixed. Honestly, I'm not sure it can." (sighs) "Jason, out of the three years that they have been together, she has stayed here once. I don't know the amount of trouble she is in as she won't open up. I am scared for her as I know it must have been bad that one time."

(Jason nods in response. He believed he knew the night Audrey was talking about. The night Elizabeth was hit. It pained him that Audrey didn't know the truth. He realized in that moment that he needed to have a talk with Elizabeth. He didn't know for sure if she was still getting hit. He assumed she wasn't as she hasn't been to the bridge in awhile. He needed to talk to her. He turns his attention back to Audrey when he heard her chuckle)

Jason: (curiously) "What's so funny?"

Audrey: (smiles) "It makes me happy that you're there for my granddaughter. You have always been there for her. Thank you."

Jason: (nods & smiles) "You're welcome. I care for her very much. We have always been there for each other."

Audrey: (nods) "Even though you have never said it out loud in front of me, I know you love her."

Jason: (chuckles nervously) "Um...I-I don't..."

(Audrey briefly raises her hand)

Audrey: "Don't worry, Jason. I won't say anything. Just know that I have known the truth for years. Don't ask me how I know this, but I believe you and Elizabeth will be together in the end."

(He looks at her mysteriously. He didn't know how she could possibly know that. As far as Jason knew, Elizabeth had no intentions of leaving Lucky)

Audrey: (shrugs) "Call it a woman's intuition, if you will." (smirks) "Something tells me that you secretly want that to happen." (sighs) "To be honest, I want that, too."

Jason: (surprised) "I've never heard you say that before."

Audrey: "I just get the impression that she's not completely happy with Lucky anymore."

(Jason nods in response. He didn't want to badmouth Lucky, even though he really wanted to. He held his tongue)

Audrey: "Anyway, enough about that. There is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time. I know that you would make my granddaughter very happy if given the chance." (smiles) "I think the necklace you gave her years ago proves that."

Jason: (chuckles nervously) "She doesn't know the real reason for the necklace. I kind of feel that I shouldn't have given it to her as I know Lucky won't be happy knowing the truth."

Audrey: "As far as I know, neither Elizabeth nor Lucky knows the real meaning behind it. Granted, it is quite elegant. In the end, I know you meant well."

(Jason didn't know what possessed him to reveal his next confession)

Jason: "Audrey, I have loved her for as long as I can remember. I'm an idiot because I should have told her the truth years ago."

Audrey: (tilts her head) "Why didn't you?"

Jason: "Honestly? I didn't know if she felt the same way for me as I did for her. By the time I finally got the courage to reveal my true feelings, it was too late. She was with Lucky."

Audrey: (puzzled) "No other woman caught your eye?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "None that mattered."

Audrey: (nods) "I see."

(She was hesitant to bring up a past topic again. Jason picked up on her nervousness)

Jason: "Audrey, what is it?"

Audrey: (sighs) "I know I shouldn't ask you this. However, I get the impression that you know more than what you're saying."

Jason: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Audrey: (sighs) "Jason, do you know what's going on with Elizabeth?"

(He didn't know what to tell her. Does he betray Elizabeth's confidence? Does he keep his mouth shut? Audrey could very well go to the police. That won't accomplish anything. Lucky IS the police. If anything, Elizabeth might be put in more danger as Lucky will see it as betrayal. Elizabeth didn't directly do it, but Lucky won't see it that way. Jason did the only thing he could in that moment)

Jason: (nods) "I'm sure whatever is bothering her, she will tell you when she's ready."

(Audrey just nods in defeat. She wasn't completely sure if Jason knew anything. She decided in that moment to let it go. Jason apologizes for coming by so late. Audrey assures him it was okay. He makes his exit and she thinks out loud)

Audrey: "Whatever is going on with you, Elizabeth, I hope you will be okay."

*****The Next Day*****

(Elizabeth was glad everyone had a good time the other night. She had a good time, too, of course. She had to admit it was a nice evening with Lucky. She was a little apprehensive that something would go wrong. Thankfully, nothing did)

(She just realized that she hasn't seen Jason lately. She figured he's been busy at work. She had to admit that she missed him. She missed his smile. She missed his laugh. She also missed his carefree attitude. There was never a dull moment with him. She couldn't remember the last time they played pool together. She made a mental note to go to his place sometime or meet up at 'Jake's' so they could play a game. She didn't see the harm in playing pool. She had no intentions of discussing her personal life with Jason. She made a vow in that moment that she would never forget her friendship with Jason. She has been friends with him for as long as she could remember. Truthfully, she knew Jason far longer than she knew Lucky)

(She loved Lucky. She did. She's loved him for three years. Sometimes it felt like longer. The last couple of months, she seriously considered rethinking the relationship. The reason? His possessiveness was a major factor. Lucky never really got along with Jason. Then again, the feeling was probably mutual. Abby and Emily never had anything against Jason. Granted, Jason's profession wasn't the best. Elizabeth never saw anything wrong with it, though)

(Elizabeth is about to take her lunch break when Lucky walks through the front doors. She is caught off-guard as she wasn't expecting to see him. She walks to him and offers a smile)

Liz: "Hi."

Lucky: (smiles) "Hi. I take it you just started your lunch break?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes."

Lucky: "Then I came just in time."

(Elizabeth turns her head slightly in confusion)

Liz: "For?"

Lucky: "I was wondering if I could take you to lunch."

Liz: (shrugs) "Sure. Sounds good."

(They decided to eat at Kelly's. Lucky orders a BLT with a Coke. Elizabeth orders a chef salad with an iced tea. They chat about how the other is doing. They bring up their respective jobs. Lucky was really pleased that she was doing well on her art. Elizabeth smiled in satisfaction as Lucky proudly stated Mac was impressed with his job performance)

Liz: "I always knew you could do anything you set your mind on."

Lucky: "With your loving support all of these years, I feel I can do anything. Thank you."

Liz: (nods) "Relationships are about supporting each other. We have always been there for each other."

Lucky: (sincerely) "I hope we continue to. I'm so lucky to have you in my life, Elizabeth. Please always know that."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "Yes, I know. We've been through a lot together."

(Their lunch date ends. Lucky brings her back to work. They're outside the entrance)

Liz: "I've made a decision the other day."

(Lucky didn't know whether that was a good thing or not)

Lucky: (nods nervously) "Okay."

Liz: (smiles) "I've decided to try things again. I know our relationship has been rocky lately. I'm not ready to give up on us."

Lucky: (smiles) "I'm not, either. I'm so happy about this."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "Me, too."

(Lucky looks down briefly and faces her again nervously)

Lucky: "Is kissing part of that? It's perfectly okay if you're not ready."

Liz: (smiles) "I think I can."

(Lucky leans forward slowly as he stares at her plump red lips. He missed kissing those lips. He imagined doing that so many times. He was glad things were better between them again. They tilt their heads so they would be more comfortable in their kiss. In a way, it was almost like kissing for the first time again. Lucky wanted to make sure he did it right. Their lips finally touch. He could taste her strawberry lip gloss. Damn, it tasted good. He was tempted to slide his tongue in her mouth to savor the moment more. He decided to wait until their next kiss being they were getting used to each other again. They both pull back and chuckle)

Lucky: "It's been awhile."

Liz: "It has."

Lucky: "I hope that's just the start of many more kisses between us."

Liz: "Same here."

Lucky: "Well, I'll let you get back to work."

Liz: "Thank you for lunch."

Lucky: "Thank you for agreeing to it."

Liz: (nods) "No problem. I had fun."

(She walks through the doors with a happy Lucky looking on. He sighs in satisfaction. He knew it was only a matter of time before they were close again. He was hoping to seal the deal soon)

*****Hours Later*****

(The guys decided to have another night out. They realized that it has been awhile since they were at Jason's penthouse. The mob enforcer had no problem having his friends over. Besides Elizabeth, he was close to them and enjoyed their company. They weren't in the mood for a movie. Milo decided to play a round of pool with Jason. Max was shocked, to say the least. The guard faces his brother with his hands on his hips in disbelief)

Max: "How are you any better at the damn game than I am?"

(Milo sighs at his brother with his eyebrows raised)

Milo: "I hate to break it to you, little brother. You are good at many things, yes. Pool is NOT one of them. Sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be." (shrugs) "Besides, we all have our own hidden talents. I'm not as great as Morgan is obviously, but I think I can keep up."

(Max looks at Jason, who nods)

Jason: "He plays a good game." (smirks slightly) "You can't even if your life depended on it. Face it, Giambetti, pool isn't your strong suit."

Max: (rolls his eyes) "So I've been told." (folds his arms) "I'm sure there's something you're not good at. Care to share?"

(Jason sighs as he shakes his head at the guard. Max was definitely attempting to best Jason at something. Sonny chuckles at the situation)

Sonny: "Max, face it. We all have our own secrets. I'm sure you have yours. You have known Morgan long enough to know you can't force him or try persuading him if he's not going to talk. Get over it."

Francis: "Sonny is right, Max. I'm sure you're not going to spill any of your hidden secrets or talents. Leave a little bit of mystery."

Milo: (clears his throat) "Ready, Jason?"

Jason: (nods) "Let's do it."

(As they start playing, it is clear Jason was holding all of the cards. Max couldn't help but pout as it was becoming obvious his brother was doing better at the sport than he is. Max has always been a competitor with his brother. Some things one can do better than the other. Max still wondered what Jason wasn't good at, but he decided to drop the subject for now)

(As the game went on, Sonny, Francis, and Max enjoyed conversation. Jason had offered the men something to drink. They all decided on Vodka. Jason wasn't much of a Vodka drinker. He liked his Bud Light. Max and Milo were curious on Elizabeth)

Max: "How's the infamous Miss Webber doing?"

Milo: "You guys haven't mentioned her a lot lately. I'm assuming she's doing okay?"

Sonny: "She's fine. Been keeping busy with work."

Max: (dryly) "And luckless?"

(Max's comment causes the gang to laugh)

Jason: "Same as usual. Been a prick and always will be one. She deserves more, but nothing I can do."

Max: (smiles) "Sweep her up on a big white horse and be her knight in shining armor."

(Everyone looks at Max weirdly, causing him to shrug in confusion)

Max: "What? I watch romantic movies sometimes. I like happy endings."

Francis: "Unfortunately for Jason, there's no happily ever after for him." (to Jason) "Unless you know something we don't."

(Jason glances at the gang before shaking his head in response)

Jason: "She's with Spencer. Nothing I can do. Now drop the subject."

(The gang understood the bluntness of Jason's answer and the subject was dropped. Milo did better at the game than his brother did in the past. In the end, Milo was still no match against Jason. The two men shook hands)

Milo: (smiles & nods) "Good game."

Jason: (nods) "It was fun."

Milo: "Who are you playing against next time?"

Jason: (shrugs) "We'll see."

(Jason glanced at Sonny, who couldn't help but smirk. Corinthos knew who Jason wanted to play against. He just wasn't sure it'd happen anytime soon. Sonny knew deep down Jason liked playing against Elizabeth. He was hoping it'd happen sooner rather than later)

**Chapter 28 Done**


	29. Chapter 29

**M rated chapter. Not safe for work. Thanks to those who leave feedback.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 29**

*****The Next Day*****

(Sonny wanted to know who called in the anonymous tip regarding the drugs at his warehouse. It was a lie, of course. Yes, he does illegal stuff on the job. However, drugs were not one of them. He wasn't completely sure if the PCPD would tell him anything. He would sure try. Both Sonny and Jason had a weird feeling that Lucky had something to do with it. The way Spencer acted when the police searched the warehouse...something wasn't right)

(Sonny walks into the PCPD and goes to the front desk. An officer walks to Corinthos)

Officer: "What can I do for you?"

Sonny: "I'd like to see Mac Scorpio, please."

(Lucky, who walks into the room from the hallway that held stairs to another room, sees Sonny. He rolls his eyes in annoyance)

Lucky: "What do you want, Corinthos?"

Officer: "He's looking for Mac."

Lucky: (nods) "I'll handle this. Thanks."

(The officer nods before walking away. Lucky walks to Sonny, who keeps his eyes on the detective)

Lucky: "Mac isn't here."

Sonny: (nods) "Okay. I'm willing to wait for him. There's something I'd like to talk to him about."

Lucky: (shrugs) "Tell me. I'll pass along the message."

(Sonny stares into Lucky's eyes before laughing. Lucky shakes his head with a puzzled look)

Lucky: "What the hell is so funny about that?"

Sonny: (rubs his chin) "Do you really think I'm going to tell you anything? I said I'd like to talk to MAC, not you. Are you deaf as well as stupid, Spencer?"

Lucky: "All I'm trying to do is help. Mac isn't here, like I said. If you don't want to talk to me, I'm sure there's someone else you can speak with."

Sonny: "I've got nowhere else to be for awhile. I'll wait for Mac."

Lucky: (shrugs) "Suit yourself. I don't know when he'll be back."

(Just as Lucky is about to walk away, he can't resist mumbling under his breath)

Lucky: "Can't seem to go a day without seeing your ugly face, can I?"

(Sonny had a feeling he knew what the moron said, but he wanted to be sure)

Sonny: "If I didn't know any better, Spencer, I'd say you didn't like seeing me."

Lucky: (forces a smile) "Whatever gave you that idea?"

(Sonny shrugs as he tilts his head)

Sonny: "Maybe because the feeling is mutual. I don't know why Mac employs you, but in my opinion, you shouldn't be a detective. You're not cut out for it."

Lucky: "You can keep your opinions to yourself. For your information, Mac feels I do well here."

(Sonny glares at his nemesis with a serious expression)

Sonny: "Does he know what kind of a guy you _really_ are, Spencer?"

(Lucky wasn't sure what Sonny meant by that. He did know, though, that they needed to have the rest of their talk privately. Lucky leads Sonny into the interrogation room. He shuts the door behind him and faces the mob boss)

Lucky: "Okay, we're alone. Say what it is that you want to say."

(Sonny turns away for a moment as he wonders what to say and what not to say. He looks back at his foe)

Sonny: "I'll be frank with you, Spencer. I don't like you. Never have, never will. You don't deserve Elizabeth. For reasons unknown to me, she wants to be with you."

Lucky: "We love each other. It's as simple as that. Yes, we have our disagreements, but what couple doesn't?"

Sonny: "True. No couple is perfect."

Lucky: "I know you wish she was with Morgan. She's not, she's with me."

Sonny: "Unfortunately. I think we both know which man is truly in her heart. If you were honest with yourself, you would know that it's not you."

Lucky: (scoffs) "You think you know everything, don't you, Corinthos? For the record, if she didn't wanna be with me, she would tell me. We have been together for three years."

Sonny: "Doesn't mean it's forever. For the record, I think it's because you two have been together for three years that she won't leave you. She feels the need to save you. I'll never understand why." (raises his eyebrows) "Unless it's because of Luke."

Lucky: (shakes his head) "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sonny: "I think it's safe to say that it's not a secret how he treated you growing up. He wasn't the best father, to say the least."

Lucky: "No father is perfect, Sonny. They all have their faults."

Sonny: (seriously) "Except my father didn't beat me. Yours did. I'm sure it didn't feel good when your father hit you."

Lucky: (angrily) "Who the fuck told you?"

Sonny: "Lucky, this is a small town. People talk. You should know that nothing stays a secret in Port Charles forever." (sympathetically) "For what it's worth, I'm sorry he did that to you. No father should ever lay a hand on their kids."

(Lucky wasn't sure how to take that. Out of all the times he and Sonny spoke, it was never a decent conversation. They always exchanged heated words and it was usually about Elizabeth or something that annoyed Sonny. Lucky was tempted to thank the mob boss for his compassion. Something inside of him felt there was more to the story. He shakes his head and scoffs)

Lucky: "You almost had me fooled, Corinthos."

Sonny: (confused) "What?"

Lucky: "If you think that I'm going to let you trick me into 'confessing' anything, forget it."

(Sonny shakes his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. The one time that he was decent to Spencer...the one time he showed compassion...Spencer felt like Sonny had a motive. Sonny couldn't win)

Sonny: "You know what, Spencer? I don't like you. That much is obvious. However, the one time I am sympathetic to you, you blow me off. I was hoping we could at least be civil. Clearly, you don't want that."

Lucky: (folds his arms) "We have hated each other for a long time, Sonny. How am I supposed to know when you mean well or not?"

Sonny: (sighs) "Maybe take a leap of faith?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "Sorry. I'm not going to risk you and Morgan stabbing me in the back." (clears his throat) "Now, I need to get back to work."

(Sonny stares at Spencer's face for a few moments before speaking)

Sonny: "I want to ask you something. Point blank. If you're brave enough, I want you to answer honestly."

Lucky: "Can't guarantee I will, but go ahead."

Sonny: (serious tone) "Did you have anything to do with the anonymous tip the PCPD had regarding the 'drugs' at my warehouse?"

Lucky: (strange look) "Excuse me?"

Sonny: (nods) "You heard me. Did you?"

(Lucky wasn't sure what to say. He looks down before staring back at Sonny)

Lucky: "No, I didn't."

Sonny: (shakes his head) "Why don't I believe you?"

Lucky: (annoyed) "Think what you want. I don't care."

Sonny: (gestures) "You know what I think, Spencer? I think you called it in as a way to try getting Jason in trouble with Elizabeth. You can't stand the fact that they're friends. Better yet, you don't like the fact that she's closer to him than she is with you. So, you tried to paint Jason in a bad light with her. It didn't work, though. You will never destroy their bond, no matter how hard you try."

(Lucky can't take it anymore. He gives the older man a deathly glare)

Lucky: "Get the fuck out _now_ before I physically remove you. And you can tell Jason that he will _never_ have Elizabeth."

Sonny: (nods) "I'll go...just because I'm done talking to you." (points at Lucky) "But know this, Spencer. Your lies will catch up to you sooner or later."

(Sonny walks out of the interrogation room and out of the police station. Lucky growls in anger)

Lucky: "Jason will never get Elizabeth. She's mine."

(Meanwhile, at Johnny's apartment, Johnny and Abby are enjoying supper. Johnny made his famous enchiladas, which Abby loved. She could eat them for days. Johnny appreciated the fact that she adored his cooking. She knew how to cook, too. There was just something sexy about watching your man cook. He had been tempted to ask his girl something. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready for that step, though. They had been doing so well that a part of him felt maybe they were ready. However, was he willing to do it? He looks at his girl with an apologetic face when it was clear she was trying to get his attention)

Johnny: (chuckles nervously) "Sorry, baby."

Abby: (curiously) "Where were you just now?"

Johnny: (to himself) _"Oh, boy. If she knew, it may get her hopes up." _(clears his throat) "Just thinking about work. Sometimes it's busy, other times slow."

Abby: (tilts her head) "Any troubles at work?"

Johnny: (shrugs) "We had an anonymous tip the other day at the warehouse that was, of course, not true."

Abby: (raises her eyebrows) "What kind of tip, if you don't mind me asking?" (raises one hand) "If you can't answer, it's okay. I know there are parts of your job you can't talk about."

Johnny: (smiles) "Thanks for understanding." (nods) "You know Sonny doesn't always do things legally."

Abby: (nods) "Yes."

Johnny: "One thing we do NOT deal with is drugs. That's what the anonymous tip was about. Someone called it in. We don't know who it was."

Abby: "I'm guessing that was frustrating."

Johnny: (nods) "It was. We have an idea on who it may be, but I can't say who."

Abby: (nods) "That's okay." (smiles) "Thank you for telling me what you could."

Johnny: (smiles wide) "By the way, have I told you lately how extremely proud of you I am? I can't believe Kate was singing your praises. Those companies that bought your artwork?"

Abby: (nods & smiles) "Thanks, babe. I'm happy about it, too. It was probably the best news I have ever received. I owe a lot of it to you."

Johnny: (puzzled) "Me?"

Abby: (chuckles) "Yes, you. You gave me confidence again. You helped me realize that I needed to get my ass in gear and find my passion again. I owe it all to you."

Johnny: "Babe, it was all you. I may have helped to show you the way, but you know what you needed to do."

Abby: "Thank you."

Johnny: (nods) "You're welcome. Whenever you're down in the dumps, I'm more than happy to remind you of your accomplishments."

Abby: (sighs happily) "I still can't believe it, Johnny. I was so worried that I would get fired. When I heard from Kate's lips that I was doing well, it was music to my ears."

Johnny: "I hope you know I love you."

Abby: (chuckles) "Ditto."

(He sighs as he briefly looks down. A big part of him so wanted to take the next step with her. He just needs to ask himself if he was ready to ask her to move in with him. There was no doubt that he loved her and that he was proud of her. He nods to himself as he decides to wait until he was 100% sure of his decision. He smiles at his girl as he focused on her the rest of the night)

*****Emily & Dante's Apartment*****

Dante: "Sorry about the chaos lately, babe. I know you're a little upset that I've been working so much."

Emily: (shrugs & sighs) "I know you can't help it. Obviously, I would love to see you more, but I know it's part of your job. I guess...I just miss you."

(Dante walks to his girl and takes her in his arms)

Dante: "Trust me, the feeling is mutual."

Emily: "Is it a conflict being friends with Johnny even though he works for Corinthos?"

Dante: (sighs) "I know you asked me that awhile back. I'm not going to lie. It can be weird being around him knowing he's on the opposite side of the law. He doesn't seem to mind. Obviously, I have to treat him as a person, not a friend when it comes to the job."

Emily: "I'm sure he understands. In the end, you need to do your job."

Dante: "Anyways, what's new with you?"

Emily: "Work is going good as usual. Abby got a raise of some sorts at work. Her eval went well. She's staying at Kate's company for another year."

Dante: (smiles) "I'm happy for her."

(Emily raises her eyebrows and smirks at her man)

Emily: "Enough about work, Falconeri."

Dante: (laughs) "Okay. What'd you have in mind?"

Emily: "I've been feeling very neglected lately."

Dante: (sincerely) "I'm sorry, baby." (seductively) "How can I make it up to you?"

Emily: (sultry look) "Are you sure that you can handle it?"

Dante: (nods) "Yes, ma'am. I'm willing to satisfy your every need."

Emily: "Good man, detective. Now, take off your shirt."

(He smiles as he slowly takes off his brown buttoned shirt. She can't help but admire his defined abs. Damn! Why did he have to be so fucking hot? She could stare at his hot body for hours. She then smirks as she points to his belt and motions for him to take it off)

Emily: "Unbuckle your belt...now. Don't keep me waiting."

Dante: "Ooh, feisty, are we?"

Emily: (turns her head slightly) "Did I give you permission to speak, Falconeri?"

Dante: (shakes his head) "No, you didn't."

Emily: "Then be quiet or I'll be forced to make you keep quiet." (clears her throat) "Now, take off your pants...nice and slowly."

(Dante does as he is told. She was so tempted to rush him and have her way with him. Emily knew better than that, though. As he morosely pulls his pants down by the belt loops, she smiles in satisfaction. After he is successfully only in his boxers, she stares approvingly at him)

Emily: "My turn now."

(Dante watches in pleasure as she slowly slides off her blue t-shirt over her head. His eyes lower to her buttoned blue jeans where she slides them off, slowly, over every curve. Her blue thong panties bring out the shape of her lower body perfectly. He loudly groans when he sees her blue lacy bra, it is small enough and Dante can perfectly see the shape of her rounded breasts. He yearned to suck on them and feel them in his hands. Emily signals for him to come to her, which he does. She loved having control like this)

Emily: "Do you want to be inside of me, detective?"

Dante: (nods) "Yes, ma'am. Very much."

(She puts her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. She takes her time to take off each strap. It falls to the floor. He stares at her perfect breasts. She looks at him in delight when she slides off her thong, revealing her naked flesh. He briefly closes his eyes as he couldn't believe how admirable she was. She nods her head at him, telling him to take off his boxers. She tells him to lay on the bed. After doing so, she sits on top of his cock. He leans his head back as she positions his cock at her entrance)

Emily: "Can you feel that, baby? Your cock inside me?"

Dante: "Yes." (looks at her) "Please, baby, let me rock your world."

Emily: (smiles) "Go ahead. I give you permission."

(He gently turns them over so he's laying over her. He thrusts in and out of her, making them both shout in ecstasy. God, being connected to each other like this felt so fucking good! They never wanted the feeling to stop. Dante rests his hands over hers on each side of her head and squeezes them before he pounds into her)

Emily: (shouts) "Yes, Dante! Yes! Fuck! Don't stop!"

(He grunts as he obeys her command. Their lovemaking turns intense, hot, and sweaty. After they climax, he falls to the side of her. They look at each other, breathing hard, heartbeats echoing in their ears)

Dante: "Did I satisfy you, my love?"

Emily: (chuckles) "You never disappoint."

(He places a kiss on her lips before taking her in his arms)

Dante: (laughs) "We're all sweaty."

Emily: (shrugs) "Nothing a shower can't fix. Care to join?"

Dante: "Oh, yes. Please lead the way."

Emily: (raises her eyebrows & smirks) "Perfect."

*****Jason's Penthouse*****

(Jason is just coming down the stairs and is about to get his jacket from the closet next to the front door when there's a knock. He was wondering who it was as he wasn't expecting anyone. He walks to the front door and opens it, revealing Elizabeth)

Jason: (surprised) "El-Elizabeth."

Liz: (smiles) "Hi, Jason."

**Chapter 29 Done**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the comments. Here's the next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 30**

*****Still That Night*****

(Jason is caught off-guard to see Elizabeth at his front door. Truth be told, he didn't know when he would see her again. Yes, Lucky was okay with their friendship. However, Jason didn't believe that for a second. In his opinion, Lucky is and will always be a selfish bastard who only cares about himself. Jason clears his throat before speaking)

Jason: "What are you doing here?"

Liz: (chuckles nervously) "I'm guessing you're surprised to see me here."

Jason: (nods) "That's one way of putting it."

Liz: "Can I come in?"

Jason: (raises one eyebrows) "Does Lucky know you're here?"

Liz: "Now, all of a sudden, you're worried about his reaction?"

Jason: (sighs) "If he hurts you again in the end, then yeah."

Liz: (nods) "I can assure you that he won't hurt me. He is okay with our friendship."

Jason: (scoffs) "Yeah, you say that now."

(Elizabeth sighs deeply and rolls her eyes)

Liz: "Look, if you don't want me here, Jason, then just say it."

Jason: (tilts his head) "It's not that I don't want you here and you know it. You know damn well that Spencer reacted horribly in the past when it came to us. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that all of a sudden, he's a changed man?"

Liz: (nods) "He's trying. That's all I can ask." (shakes her head) "I don't want to fight."

Jason: (shakes his head) "I don't, either."

(He steps to the side and opens the door to allow her in. She walks a few steps before turning around to face him)

Jason: "Can I get you something to drink?"

Liz: (smiles) "A beer, please."

Jason: (surprised) "Haven't seen you drink a beer in awhile. Then again, I haven't seen you lately."

Liz: (chuckles) "Let's just say that I'm planning on having a fun night with you."

Jason: (winces) "Do I dare ask what is going on in your head right now?"

Liz: (smirks) "Are you ready to lose, Morgan?"

Jason: (puzzled) "At what?"

(Elizabeth sighs as she walks to his pool table. She leans against it and smiles at him with her hand on her hip)

Liz: "I think we're due for a game, don't you think?"

(He folds his arms and chuckles at her sassiness)

Jason: "Do you know how long it's been since we've last played?"

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Afraid I'll kick your ass?"

Jason: (laughs) "Are you forgetting who taught you?"

Liz: (shrugs) "Then you shouldn't be afraid to play, Morgan."

(As Jason walks towards her, he smiles confidently)

Jason: "Bring it on, Webber."

Liz: (raises her head a bit) "You get the beers. I'll get the game ready."

Jason: (narrows his eyes) "How do I know you won't cheat while I'm gone?"

Liz: (eyes widen) "Do you really think that I would do that?"

Jason: (snorts) "With you, dearie, I can never be too sure."

Liz: "You have my permission to check everything when you come back with our drinks."

Jason: (warns her playfully) "I may take you up on that."

(He walks to the kitchen to retrieve the beers. When he walks back in the living room, he sees her racking the balls perfectly in place. He walks to her and hands her the beer)

Liz: "Thanks. I've been dying for one of these all day."

Jason: (chuckles) "You always did like Bud Light, too."

Liz: (smiles) "Bet your ass I did."

(They both open their beers. As Jason takes a drink, he can't help but observe her. She takes a big swig and sighs happily. He shakes his head and smiles a bit. She turns to him and notices him looking at her with a grin)

Liz: "What? Did I spill any on me or something?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "No. You drink just like I remember." (raises his eyebrows) "You know, you're cute when you drink beer like that."

Liz: (smiles appreciatively) "Well, thank you, Morgan. You're not so bad yourself."

(She takes one more drink before setting her beer on the table by the glass door next to them. She faces him again)

Liz: "Are you ready to play?"

Jason: (nods) "Ready whenever you are."

(She takes a pool cue and begins playing. He watches her closely and couldn't help but be impressed. She played just like she did years ago. No cares in the world. Focused on the game. A smile spread across his face as he watched her lead. She was bending over as she played, so he got a great view of her ass. She always did have a great ass. She hit three great shots before she finally hit a brick wall. He couldn't help but chuckle when she slightly pouted)

Jason: "I take it you finally hit a dead end?"

Liz: (glares at him) "Don't act so happy."

Jason: "Hey, come on. You played long enough. You can't have all the fun, Webber."

Liz: (folds her arms) "Who says I can't?"

Jason: (smirks) "My turn, woman. Watch and learn."

Liz: "You always did act like you knew the game better."

Jason: (nods) "Because I did...and you knew that."

Liz: (sighs in defeat) "Okay, you're right." (nods) "I had a good teacher."

Jason: (nods & smiles) "Thank you."

(Jason takes his pool cue and resumes the game. She couldn't help but be impressed that he still did great at the game even though it's been years since they last played. She watched him in fascination. He moved around the pool table and called out his desired move before making it. She couldn't help her next comment)

Liz: "Show off."

(As Jason is leaning over with the pool cue in his stretched out arms, he smiles at her)

Jason: "Nope, not a show off. Just a better player."

(As he pays attention to the game again, he adds)

Jason: "But you already knew that as I taught you well."

Liz: (nods) "Yes, you did. Everything I know about the sport, I learned from you."

(As he takes his turn again at hitting the ball with his pool cue, she can't help but admire his firm ass. She always knew he looked hot. She had just forgotten how hot until this very moment. His blue jeans perfectly showed the shape of his curvy toned ass. She gulps nervously as it just occurred to her that she shouldn't be paying attention to his body like this. It was so damn wrong on so many levels. Honestly, though? She couldn't help it. Years ago, she noticed all of his body features. She didn't say anything out of fear that he didn't feel the same way. However, she was starting to get the impression that he did feel more for her than friendship)

(Yes, Audrey pointed it out to her. She's also admitted to herself on a few occasions. Hell, even Sonny knew the truth. If he did feel more for her than friendship, she'd feel like a complete idiot for not knowing. In her heart, it was like she knew the truth. In her head, it was telling her not to think such thoughts. She knew it was impossible, though. She's had a few fantasies about him. Some sexual, some friendly. She was betraying Lucky by having those. Even though those dreams were unintentional, she knew deep down she wanted them to happen. Ugh! She hated herself! What the hell is wrong with her? She loved Lucky, yet she was having fantasies about Jason. If she were completely honest with herself, she knew some of the love she felt for Lucky was gone. It left the day he first laid a hand on her)

(She needed to squish those thoughts. She shook her head and paid attention to the game again. She clears her throat)

Liz: "How's the game going, Morgan? Am I still ahead or are you beating me?

Jason: (chuckles) "Considering how serious you were earlier in the game, I thought you were keeping up. Then again, if I was daydreaming, too, I'd be lost, as well."

Liz: (scoffs defensively) "I was not daydreaming."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Oh, no? Belle, you are good at many things, but lying is not one of them."

(Elizabeth begins to open her mouth in continued protest, but knew it was hopeless. He caught her in the act. He continues until he hit a dead end)

Jason: "You're my best friend. Always have been and always will be. So, trust me. I know when you're lying."

Liz: (shrugs) "Okay, so I was."

Jason: (curiously) "What were you dreaming about?"

Liz: (snorts) "Like I'm going to tell you." (smirks) "Maybe I'll tell you...someday."

(He nods in response before telling her it's her turn. She smiles before getting ready to hit her desired ball. After the game is done, she is completely stunned to see she won. Her mouth opens and her eyes widen)

Liz: "Did I just win?"

Jason: (nods & smiles) "You did. Congratulations, Belle. I knew you could do it."

(She is about to scream in ecstasy before a thought occurs to her. She turns to face him)

Liz: "You didn't let me win, did you?"

Jason: (nods seriously) "You know me better than that."

Liz: (sighs & nods) "You're right. I do. You have never let me win. I guess it's just been awhile since we last played, I thought maybe I was a little rusty."

Jason: "No, you did just fine."

(She rushes into his arms and hugs him tenderly. He can't help but wrap his arms around her waist and close his eyes to savor the moment)

Liz: "Thank you for always being there for me, Jay. Even when I don't deserve it, you're there. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

Jason: (sighs softly) "Don't you know by now that I'm always there for you, Belle? I've been by your side since you were in your teens. I'm glad that we're still there for each other. I feel like I know everything about you." (to himself) _"Except how you feel towards me."_

(Elizabeth looks around in a panic without moving her head before closing her eyes)

Liz: (to herself) _"There is one thing you don't know about me, Jay. If you ever found out, you would never look at me the same way again. I don't even look at myself the same way since it happened."_

(She didn't realize until they broke free and Jason is wiping her teary cheeks, that they were moist. He looks at her with concern)

Jason: "Belle, what's wrong?"

Liz: (briefly smiles) "Nothing." (shrugs) "I'm just happy. I missed our friendship."

Jason: (nods) "Me, too."

(They can't help but look into the other's eyes. They didn't know what possessed them to face each other with such intensity. He can't resist his next move. He raises his hand and touches her cheek softly. He caresses her sweet skin, causing her to close her eyes to feel the warmth of his touch. They both knew it was wrong on so many levels to do what they were doing. However, it was like they had no say in their actions as their emotions and then their heart were speaking for them. Elizabeth opens her eyes to see Jason looking at her with so much passion. She raises her hand and rests it over his)

(Reality sets in and they both break free, clearing their throats. They attempt to forget about the last couple of minutes and offer a smile)

Liz: "Good game."

Jason: (nods) "Yeah, it was. We will definitely have to play again."

Liz: "Very soon." (chuckles) "I better go. It's getting late. I'm meeting Gram for lunch tomorrow at her house."

Jason: (nods) "Please tell her I said hi. I'll visit her soon."

Liz: (smiles) "She enjoys your visits. She told me that the other day."

Jason: (smiles) "I enjoy her company, too."

(They say their goodbyes before she leaves his penthouse)

*****The Next Day*****

(Jason was in the mood for a sub from Subway for lunch. He gets out of his black four door blazer and is walking to the front doors when he hears a voice he wished he didn't)

Lucky: "Hi, Jason."

(Jason rolls his eyes in annoyance before looking at Spencer)

Jason: "Lucky. What can I do for you?"

Lucky: (chuckles) "It looks like we both had the same idea."

(He points at the Subway building. Jason rubs his eyes and sighs)

Jason: "Yeah, I guess."

(Lucky sighs deeply as he rests his hands in the pockets of his jeans)

Lucky: "Look, I know we're not best friends. We're not even friends. I do hope that we can be civil with each other for Elizabeth's sake. I respect her friendship with you. I'd like you to give us the same courtesy." (offers his hand) "What do you say? Can we put the past behind us?"

(Jason looks between Lucky's hand and his face. There was no way in hell he was going to shake hands with the fucker. Jason didn't care how nice Spencer pretended to be. He looks Lucky in the eyes)

Jason: "I will never respect you or like you. As far as I'm concerned, Elizabeth is better off without you. But, being she chooses to be with you, I will respect her decision. If you hurt her again, you will deal with me. That's the best you will get from me."

(Jason walks past Lucky, who is privately fuming in anger. He knew Morgan wouldn't lighten up. However, he hoped the ass would at least be civil. That obviously didn't happen)

Lucky: (scoffs) "I just can't win with you, can I, Morgan? We will see who gets the last laugh in the end."

*****Port Charles Park*****

(Francis and Elizabeth wanted to see each other considering it's been awhile since their last encounter. She had missed her friend so much. Francis was a lot like Jason and Sonny in many ways. She had always felt comfortable with him. Even though she was initially upset that Jason told Sonny and Francis about her troubles with Lucky, deep down, she knew they wouldn't say anything. She trusted them. She would never tell Lucky that the three men knew as that would definitely piss him off. She had a funny feeling that her boyfriend already knew somehow. While she understood Lucky's point of view, she needed to get her feelings out)

(She was pleasantly surprised to see that Francis came to the park the same time she did. She would've felt bad if he was waiting for her. They walk into the other's arms and shared a warm hug. She had missed his hugs. They break free and smile at each other)

Francis: "It's been awhile."

Liz: "I'm so sorry about that, Frannie."

Francis: "What matters now is that we are here. Come. Let's sit down and get relaxed."

(They both sit down on the bench and face each other)

Francis: "How are things going with you?"

Liz: "They're going well. My art is doing great, as always. Truth be told, I'm surprised that I'm still able to have inspiration after this many years. I guess I figured I would be drawing a blank by now."

Francis: (shakes his head) "You have always had a special talent, Elizabeth. I'm so proud of the woman that you have become."

Liz: (nods) "I owe a lot of that to my Gram. She has always been there for me through everything. She practically raised me after my parents passed away when I was a teenager."

Francis: (tilts his head) "Do you miss them...your parents?"

Liz: (shrugs) "I guess. I mean, they pretty much did their own thing. It was Audrey who was mostly there for me."

Francis: (nods) "She is a kind lady. Granted, I don't speak to her a lot, but she's always nice to me, Sonny, and Jason as well as the other guards."

Liz: "How are things with you?"

Francis: "I'm still with Sonny, of course. He has always been good to me. I can't imagine working for anyone else. I will work for him until the day I die." (laughs)

Liz: (serious tone) "Which won't be for a very long time." (smiles) "Is there anyone new in your life?"

Francis: (raises his eyebrows) "You mean a woman?"

Liz: "You know I do, Frannie."

Francis: "There have been women here or there, but no one serious."

Liz: "Would you like to settle down?"

Francis: (shakes his head) "Nope. I'm content with my life just the way it is."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "I'm happy for you then. That's all I have ever wanted for you is to be happy. Sounds like you are."

Francis: (raises his head a bit) "Are you happy?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes."

Francis: (serious tone) "Are you sure?"

Liz: (odd look) "What do you mean?"

Francis: (sighs) "Elizabeth, I always want the best for you. You know that." (sympathetically) "I just know that it's not with Lucky Spencer."

Liz: (sighs sadly) "Not you too, Frannie."

Francis: "I think deep down you knew I would say this. If you truly admit to yourself how you really feel, you would know you are in love with another man. And for the record, he is in love with you, too. He always has been. Deep down, you knew that...didn't you?"

(Elizabeth sighs softly as she looks down in defeat. She knew Sonny and now Francis were right. She knew who they were talking about)

Liz: "He has never said anything to me. How am I supposed to know how he feels?"

Francis: (shrugs) "Have you ever told him how you feel?"

(Again, she looks down and shakes her head, answering his question)

Francis: "You need to decide what you want to do, sweetie. Yes, I know you love Lucky. However, if I'm guessing right, your feelings for him are not as deep as the ones that are for Jason." (chuckles softly) "Are they?"

Liz: (whispers) "I think deep down I have always known how Jason feels."

(She clears her throat and shakes her head in determination to Francis)

Liz: "I'm with Lucky, though, Francis. I do love him. I'm determined to make it work. We have been together for three years. I'm not going to throw that away when things get tough."

Francis: "Even though he's hurt you in the past? Elizabeth, I know you're not stupid. You're a very smart and bright young woman. You know damn well that if you stay with Spencer, you will be making a mistake."

**Chapter 30 Done**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for the comments. Here's the next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 31**

(It is lunchtime and Elizabeth and Audrey are at the kitchen table. They are eating Audrey's homemade broccoli cheese soup with a grilled cheese. For a beverage, they are drinking Iced Tea. Elizabeth smiles in satisfaction. She always loved her Gram's homemade dishes)

Liz: "I have to tell you, Gram. Your homemade dishes never disappoint."

Audrey: (chuckles) "Thank you, sweetie. I'm glad you love it. It has been awhile since we had lunch together. I'm glad you suggested it."

Liz: (nods) "It has indeed been awhile. I saw Sonny and Frannie the other day, separately, of course."

Audrey: "I have always enjoyed the fact that they show you respect and treat you kindly."

Liz: (smiles) "They do. We have been friends since I was in my teens."

Audrey: "Granted, I don't care for their professions. However, they have never brought it into your life. That I'm glad."

Liz: "I hope you know that they would never do that. The times I've been with them, they never brought up their business or said I was in danger from it."

Audrey: (smiles) "I know they would never let anything happen to you."

Liz: (nods) "Or you, Gram. You are family to them."

Audrey: "They are to me, too."

(After they finish eating, Audrey rests the dirty dishes in her kitchen sink. She sits back down and gets into what she's been wanting to for awhile)

Audrey: "There are a few things I want to discuss with you. Some things you may not want to talk about."

Liz: (cautiously nods) "Okay."

Audrey: "Contrary to what you have told me lately, I know things were not going well with Lucky." (raises her eyebrows) "How could I tell? The way you talked about him or your actions."

Liz: (sighs) "Gram..."

Audrey: "Elizabeth, in all the years that we have known each other, you have never lied to me." (shakes her head) "Please, don't start now."

Liz: (confused) "When have I ever lied to you?"

Audrey: "When you pretend that everything is fine when it isn't. I never want you to feel like you can't come to me when something is wrong."

Liz: (nods) "I know I can, Gram."

Audrey: "Then please...talk to me." (shrugs in defeat) "I have tried to get Jason to open up to me many times. He always says if you want me to know, you will tell me."

Liz: (sighs) "Yes, Lucky and I have had issues in the past. He doesn't like the fact that I'm friends with Jason. Lucky feels I confide in Jason when I shouldn't. So, I promised Lucky I wouldn't anymore. Jason didn't like that too much as he feels I should express myself when I want."

Audrey: "I see Lucky's point...to an extent. I'm going to guess that you told Jason private things and Lucky didn't like that."

Liz: (nods) "Sometimes, yes."

Audrey: "I also agree with Lucky that if it's personal stuff, he wouldn't want you telling Jason." (tilts her head) "What about Abby or Emily? Do you talk to them about it?"

Liz: (sighs sadly) "Not as often as I'd like."

Audrey: (puzzled) "How come?"

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "Gram, they don't need to get dragged into my mess of a life."

Audrey: "Elizabeth, that's what friends are for. To vent to each other and laugh at each other's jokes. They would never get annoyed. Neither would I."

Liz: (frustratedly) "Gram, you have your own life to worry about. You should not need to worry about mine."

Audrey: (serious tone) "You know damn well that I will always worry about you until the day I die."

(Audrey places her hand over Elizabeth's on the table and sighs sympathetically)

Audrey: "Never worry about bothering me, honey. You don't. Please, talk to me." (shakes her head) "You know I would never judge."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "I know you wouldn't."

(Elizabeth sighs as she places a strand of hair that was in her face behind her ear and faces her Gram)

Liz: "I have so many mixed emotions, Gram. I love Lucky and I consider Jason my best friend. In the beginning, I never knew that it bothered Lucky so much until he pointed it out. I felt like an idiot for it."

Audrey: "I'm going to guess Lucky feels you would rather turn to Jason than him when things happen. That he feels you don't respect him enough to where you don't open up to him much."

Liz: (nods) "That's pretty much what Lucky said, yes."

Audrey: "Can you understand his side?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes, I can." (scoffs lightly) "I should have known this."

Audrey: "We're not perfect, sweetie. We all make mistakes. That's what makes us human."

Liz: "Jason has been there for me since I was a teenager. I think Lucky is mad that I've known Jason longer so I feel more comfortable with him versus Lucky."

Audrey: "Is that true?"

Liz: (shrugs) "I guess in a way, yes. I have never had to hide things with Jason. Lucky, either. Then, along the way, I started losing my closeness with Lucky." (confused) "I honestly don't know when that happened."

Audrey: "In a way, I think you have always felt that. You feel yourself more with Jason. Nothing against Lucky, but I have also noticed that."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows & smiles) "I think you've always noticed that, Gram. You're a lot smarter when it comes to this."

Audrey: (chuckles) "No, not smarter. I just picked up on things that you didn't." (tilts her head) "As a matter of fact, I still notice things that you don't seem to."

Liz: (confused) "What do you mean?"

(Audrey places her hands together, one on top of the other on the table and smiles)

Audrey: "Your feelings for Mr. Morgan. I know that you love him."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, I love him as a friend. He's my best friend."

Audrey: "You know perfectly well that I don't mean friendship wise. I think deep down you have always known that."

Liz: (sighs) "Gram, I'm not in love with Jason. I love Lucky. I know my feelings for him aren't as strong, but it didn't go away."

Audrey: "I'm not going to tell you how to feel about the two men, Elizabeth. Like I said, it's hard not to notice these things. I know Lucky loves you. In my opinion, though, that love has faded a bit. I have also noticed that Jason comes over to see me a lot more than Lucky." (raises one hand) "I'm not bothered by that. I'm just making an observation."

(Audrey sighs deeply as she looks perplexed)

Audrey: "Oh, Elizabeth. I know that you feel torn. I know you love Lucky."

(She leans in a bit and smirks at her granddaughter)

Audrey: "I also know how you feel about Jason. Your actions and words say it all. In the end, it's up to you on who you want to be with." (raises one finger) "I will say this, though. In all the years that I have known Lucky and Jason, Jason has never treated you the way Lucky has. Jason respects you and treats you as an equal. You are free to express yourself. Some of those things I have never noticed in Lucky."

(Elizabeth rolls her eyes in annoyance. She gets up from her chair at the kitchen table. She places her hands on her hips and looks to the ceiling. Audrey sighs sadly at her granddaughter's refusal to accept the truth. Elizabeth turns around to face Audrey with a serious expression)

Liz: "You don't know Lucky the way I do, Gram. He is all of those things, even if he doesn't always show them." (shakes her head) "You're wrong about Lucky."

(Audrey briefly looks at the table before glancing at Elizabeth again)

Audrey: "Am I? You know the truth in your heart, honey. You know I already know the truth. You just have to admit it, too. You will do that when you're ready."

(Elizabeth fights the tears from forming as she knew Audrey was right. Ugh! She hated knowing that! Elizabeth knew in that moment that she was trying to convince herself. Audrey gets up and walks to Elizabeth. She gently plays with her granddaughter's hair and smiles sweetly)

Audrey: "I think deep down you have always known that it was Jason that you have always loved even though you've never realized it." (nods) "You have a decision to make, my dear. It is up to you on who you want to be with. No one can make that choice for you."

*****Later That Day*****

(At the PCPD, Dante is at his desk. He is momentarily lost in space as he looks at the photo of Emily on his desk. She was dressed in a green sundress with her hair lying perfectly against her shoulders. She smiled happily for Dante, who took the picture at the time. He always loved how his girl looked. She wasn't wearing any makeup that day, which was perfectly fine with him. He loved it when she was natural looking)

(Dante is caught off-guard when he sees a pair of waving hands in front of him. He shakes his head to attempt to get out of his daze)

Dante: "Huh? What?"

Lucky: (laughs) "Where were you just now?"

Dante: "Oh." (laughs)

(Dante shows his friend a picture of Emily)

Dante: "Remembering the day I took this picture of my dream woman."

(Lucky nods as he looks at the picture)

Lucky: "Yeah, she's pretty." (smirks) "Not as pretty as mine, though."

Dante: (raises his eyebrows) "Tie?"

Lucky: (nods) "Agreed."

(Dante sets the picture back down on his desk. He sighs as he faces his friend)

Dante: "Is everything okay between you and Elizabeth?"

(Lucky sits down at his desk chair and nods)

Lucky: "Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?"

Dante: "The last couple of times we all went out, I noticed a bit of tension between you two. I didn't want to say anything as I wasn't sure it was any of my business."

Lucky: "It's okay, man. To be honest, yeah, things were a bit tense for a little while there." (nods happily) "But, we're determined to make it through. Our love for each other never went away. In fact, I feel we're coming back on top."

Dante: (smiles & nods) "That's good to hear, man. I know relationships can be a bit tricky sometimes. As long as you and Elizabeth love each other, you can make it through anything."

Lucky: (thinks to himself) _"After my plans with her happen, she will never leave me."_ (clears his throat) "I agree."

(Mac walks in the room and faces the two detectives)

Mac: "How are my two best detectives?"

Dante: "Awesome."

Lucky: "Can't complain. I can't remember if I told you earlier or not, but Corinthos stopped by the other day looking for you."

Mac: (nods) "Yeah, I heard. What'd he want?"

Lucky: "He wondered if there was any new information on the anonymous tip regarding the drugs at his warehouse. I told him no. He didn't sound convinced."

Mac: (sighs) "Yeah, well, he needs to learn that not everything has answers." (snorts) "I'm going to guess he wasn't too happy to talk to you about it?"

Lucky: (laughs) "That's an understatement. He wanted you and offered to wait even though I told him I didn't know where you were at. When he wants something, he makes it known."

Dante: (rolls his eyes) "What else is new?"

Mac: "He can be demanding when he wants to be."

(Lucky decides not to mention the rest of his conversation with Sonny as he felt Mac and Dante didn't need to know everything. Besides, he doubted Sonny would say anything to them, either. Lucky was looking forward to tonight or tomorrow at the latest. He couldn't wait to solidify his relationship with Elizabeth. Once that happens, he would have more control over her. He couldn't wait)

*****Later That Night*****

(Sonny decided to change things around. Jason came over to his place for a visit instead of Sonny going to Jason's. The two men sat in the living room drinking a bottled water)

Sonny: "How are things your way?"

(Jason lets a smile escape his lips, causing Sonny to be curious)

Sonny: (chuckles) "Something good must have happened. Now, in the past, it's usually about Elizabeth. Is it her this time again?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes." (gestures) "I don't know how to explain it, Sonny. She was more carefree than I've seen her in a long time. She was the old Elizabeth that she always used to be."

Sonny: "It's up to you if you wanna talk more about it."

Jason: "She showed up at my place last night. She said she missed my friendship. I missed hers, too. We played pool and had a beer." (chuckles) "Been awhile since I've seen her drink a Bud Light."

Sonny: (nods) "Like you." (smirks) "Who won the game?"

Jason: "She did. It was a close game." (playfully rolls his eyes) "She thought I let her win, at first."

Sonny: (laughs) "Really?!"

Jason: "She knew I wouldn't do that, though. Then..." (smiles tenderly)

(Sonny studies his friends' facial features and knew his friend was getting to the good stuff. Sonny nods as he talks)

Sonny: "Keep going."

(Jason could tell his friend was enjoying this. Jason glares at Sonny, who smirks)

Jason: "Don't look so enthused, Corinthos."

Sonny: (chuckles) "Too late."

(Sonny clears his throat and gives the floor back to Jason)

Jason: "Sonny, I have never been as close to her as I was last night. She excitedly rushed into my arms when she won. It felt so good, so good to hold her. I don't remember the last time I held her in my arms. Before we both knew it, we were staring into the others eyes. I wiped her cheeks as they were tear-stained."

Sonny: (concerned) "How come?"

Jason: (shrugs) "She claimed she was happy as she missed hanging out with me. I told her the feeling was mutual."

Sonny: (nods) "I've noticed it has been awhile since you two truly hung out."

(Jason shook his head as he tried to process his emotions. He rubs his chin with his hand)

Jason: "I honestly thought we were going to kiss, but then reality set in." (sighs) "If I had it my way, I would have told her how I truly felt. It wasn't the right time, though. I think, deep down, we both knew that. Sonny, I want to be with her when she is completely free. No Spencer in the way. As long as she is with him, we will never have our chance."

Sonny: (tilts his head) "Do you feel she returns your feelings even though neither of you admitted them?"

(Jason looks a bit confused as he tries to explain)

Jason: "The way she acted...it's like...she was trying to fight her feelings for me." (shakes his head) "Unless I misread the situation."

Sonny: (serious tone) "Do you really feel like you did?"

(Sonny and Jason stare at each other for a long time as Jason comes to a realization)

Jason: (shakes his head) "No. I have never felt so much passion between us like we had last night." (sighs deeply) "Damn it, Sonny! I know that she's with Spencer. But I honestly feel she loves me more than she loves him. She didn't come out and say it. Her actions speak otherwise."

Sonny: (shrugs) "What do you want to do?"

(Jason wrestles with his emotions that are building up inside of him. He nods quickly when he comes to a decision)

Jason: "I'm going to tell her how I feel. At least, this way, she will know. I may never have a chance with her, Sonny, but I need to finally open my heart to her."

(Sonny smiles wide at his friend. He was so happy for him. At long last, he was going to open his heart to the woman he loves)

**Chapter 31 Done**


	32. Chapter 32

**M rated. Not safe for work. Thanks for the comments. Bare with me on this chapter, liason readers. **

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 32**

*****Hours Later*****

(Elizabeth couldn't help the smile from showing on her face. She had a great friendly outing with Jason at his penthouse. She was surprised by the end of it, though. She never expected her and Jason to be that close. She can't believe that they almost kissed. She was glad they stopped as it would have been a mistake. She could never see herself cheating on Lucky. It doesn't matter that they've been having problems. She has always believed that you don't cheat on the person you love)

(She gets to the apartment and is confused to hear music. She unlocks the door with her keys and heads in. She is caught off-guard to hear romantic music playing in the living room. She sets her purse on the kitchen table and looks around for Lucky)

Liz: "Lucky? Are you here?"

(Lucky walks out of the master bedroom with a smile)

Lucky: "Hey, babe."

Liz: (curiously) "What's going on?" (sniffles) "It smells good in here."

Lucky: (chuckles) "I have a tray of lasagna in the oven that should be done in about 10 minutes. I was in the mood for some music."

Liz: (nods) "Ah. Well, it sounds like romantic music to me." (smirks)

(Lucky chuckles nervously as he places his hands in his jean pockets)

Lucky: "Okay, you got me. I guess...we haven't had any alone time in awhile."

(He raises his hands with an apologetic face)

Lucky: "We don't have to do anything that you're not ready for." (sighs softly) "I guess I just missed you. I wanted to be near you again."

(She nods as she thinks about his confession. In all honesty, she missed him, too. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to sleep with him yet. He must have sensed her nervousness. He took her hands in his and kissed them before facing her)

Lucky: "I know what you're thinking. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was ready for the next step, either. The more I thought about it, though...the more I realized maybe we are. It's going to take some getting used to because we were a little on the outs for a bit."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, we were. Truthfully, I wasn't sure we were going to make it. I saw a side of you that I've never seen before. It scared me."

Lucky: (sadly) "I'm sorry I scared you, honey. I promised myself that I would never do that. Especially considering..."

Liz: "Your dad doing that stuff to you. I could never forgive my own father or mother laying a hand on me."

Lucky: (smiles a little) "You had Audrey to show you the way." (scoffs) "My mother wasn't very helpful on the situation."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, she wasn't. She tried her best to help. In the end, it wasn't enough."

Lucky: "As soon as I was able to, I left without a second thought."

Liz: (tilts her head) "Did your dad ever say to you why he treated you so horribly?"

Lucky: (shrugs) "I wasn't the son he always wanted. I wasn't 'a real man', as he put it. Of course, when mom tried to help, he harmed her, too."

Liz: (angrily) "I will never forgive your dad for hurting you. He deserves to rot in jail for what he did."

Lucky: (shrugs) "I'm just glad he's out of my life."

Liz: "And your mother? When was the last time you saw her?"

Lucky: "The day I left. I never looked back."

(She embraces him, which he appreciates. They close their eyes and a few tears fall. All of a sudden, the oven timer goes off. They share a laugh before Lucky tends to supper)

Lucky: "I hope you're hungry."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "I am. I'll set the table."

(He takes the lasagna tray out with two oven mitts and places the dish on the stove to cool off. She sets two plates, 2 glasses, 2 napkins, and two forks on the table. She then takes the water pitcher out of the fridge and sets it on the table. Lucky uses the plates to dish them up. He warns his girl that it'll be hot. She pours them both a glass of water. Afterwards, they sit down and eat their food. She thanks him for the wonderful meal. After they're finished, he puts their plates in the sink. They drink up their glasses of water and he puts those in the sink, too. He walks to his girl and offers her his hand)

Lucky: (smiles) "Dance with me?"

Liz: (smiles) "I'd love to."

(She places her hand in his and he leads her to the living room. She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist. They sway to the music. They both realized that it had been awhile since they last danced. They let their foreheads rest against the other for a few minutes as they close their eyes)

Lucky: "I love you, Elizabeth Imogene Webber."

(She opens her eyes when he said those words. Was she ready to say the same thing back to him? She realized in that moment that if she truly wanted a future with Lucky, she needed to let her feelings for Jason go. Yes, she cared for Jason deeply. There were no doubts about that. However all she was willing to offer him was friendship. She didn't know how Jason felt even though they had almost kissed. For all she knew, they just got swept up in the moment. Maybe nothing would have happened. She didn't know. What she did know was that any feelings for Jason, she had to put them away)

(She sighs deeply and briefly closes her eyes as she whispers)

Liz: "I love you, too, Lucky Spencer."

(He opens his eyes and backs away enough to look at her)

Lucky: "Did you just say what I think you did?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes. I know it's been awhile since I've said that."

Lucky: "It's okay. I knew you would say it again when you were ready."

Liz: (nods & smiles a little) "Thank you."

Lucky: "I know it's also been awhile since we have made love. I will understand it if you're not ready. I would never force you to do something that you're not ready for."

Liz: "I appreciate that." (sighs softly) "To be honest, I've been wondering when I would be ready, too. Sometimes, I feel I am ready. Other times, I'm not so sure."

Lucky: (smiles sweetly) "It's totally up to you when you're ready, sweetie."

(Elizabeth thinks about what he just said. The more sweet he was on the subject, the more convincing he was. She was starting to feel that she was ready. She faces him and grins at him)

Liz: "I'm ready."

(Lucky raises his eyebrows in caution)

Lucky: "Are you sure?"

Liz: (nods & smiles) "Yes. I'm ready to take the next step."

(He smiles at her again before leaning towards her. He puts his hands on both sides of her face and kisses her. They close their eyes to savor the feeling. Lucky was so happy that she finally agreed to go forward. He would have understood had she not been ready. He places kisses on her cheek before moving to her neck. She admitted to herself his touches did feel good. She missed his touches. She couldn't remember the last time they were together. It was probably for the best considering the ups and downs they have had lately)

(He looks at her once again before gently taking her in his arms. He carries her to the main bedroom. When he sets her down next to the bed, he speaks in a low voice)

Lucky: "I love you."

Liz: "I love you."

(He slowly removes her gray T-shirt by lifting it over her head. He unbuttons her blue Capri's and she helps by taking them off. He takes a moment to admire her blue bra and matching blue panties)

Lucky: "You look so beautiful, Elizabeth."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you."

(He takes off his red 'Peace' T-shirt, sliding it over his head. He unbuttons his jeans and unzips them before pulling them down. She had to admit that he was good looking in his black striped boxers. He looks at her sweetly)

Lucky: "Can I finish undressing you?"

Liz: (nods & smiles) "Yes."

(He slowly reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. He takes off each strap before letting it fall to the floor. He couldn't help but admire her breasts. He bends down to slide off her panties. He admired her nakedness. He leans towards her clit and kisses it. Before she could respond to that, he inserts his tongue into her vaginal area. She looks up and closes her eyes to feel the sensations. She didn't know why, but his tongue inside her sensitive area didn't feel as good as she thought it would. That confused her a great deal. Why couldn't she get aroused from feeling Lucky's gentle touches? Maybe it's because they haven't been this intimate in a long time? Or the fact that he's never really went down on her? She didn't know)

(He takes his tongue out and stands up to face her, licking his lips)

Lucky: (smiles) "You taste so good, baby."

(He takes off his boxers, allowing his shaft to spring free. He starts kissing her again as they make their way to the top of the bed. Before he enters her, he looks at her)

Lucky: "Do I need a condom, honey?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. I'm on the pill."

Lucky: (nods) "Okay. I couldn't remember." (chuckles nervously)

Liz: (smiles) "That's okay."

Lucky: "Are you ready for me?"

Liz: "Yes."

(He leans over her and slowly enters her. She sighs deeply as she feels him inside of her. He moans as he continues to go in and out of her. He wraps his arms around her. He places wet kisses on her neck. Her eyes are closed and mouth slightly open. As much as she tried to, she couldn't get aroused. She opens her eyes and wraps her hands around his neck as she was determined to feel what he was feeling)

(Ugh! She felt horrible! She couldn't bring herself to admit to him that their lovemaking wasn't satisfying her. She knew what did satisfy her and it caused her to panic. It wasn't Lucky that deeply aroused her. It was someone else. Fuck! She wasn't technically cheating on Lucky. Emotionally, she was)

Lucky: "I love you so much, Elizabeth."

(She sighs as she briefly closes her eyes and tells him that she loves him too. She honestly didn't know what to do. She did love him. She tried to please him while they were making love)

(Meanwhile, Jason has just arrived at Elizabeth's place that she shares with Lucky. As he is about to knock on the door, he hears romantic music playing inside. He has a confused look on his face)

Jason: "Romantic music? Why would she have that on?"

(When the realization sets in on the fact that Elizabeth and Lucky are having sex, he closes his eyes in sadness. He was too late. He lowers his head as his hands fall to his sides. Damn it, he didn't get to her in time. He was ready, finally ready to put his heart on the line and confess his true feelings. Knowing what was going on inside, there was no way he was going to do it now. Again, he waited too long. As much as he hated to admit it, Spencer finally won. His face turns angry as he wanted to punch his enemy for taking away his last shot at happiness. He knew, however, that it was his own damn fault)

(Did he read the signs wrong? Did he misread Elizabeth's emotions? He honestly thought that she was telling him what she was thinking. That she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. He wasn't going to ask her now. It was clear that she made her choice. As much as it killed him to admit it, she didn't choose him. She chose Lucky Spencer)

(He walks away from the front door. He rides his motorcycle back to his penthouse and parks it in his spot. He unlocks the door and opens it harshly. He was in the mood to break something. He decides to get drunk instead. It wasn't the best way to get rid of his anger. He didn't care. He goes to the kitchen to retrieve a Bud Light from the fridge. He takes the cap off and takes a long drink. Oh, it felt so damn good. He downs the rest of the bottle and sighs deeply. He wasn't satisfied with one bottle, so he goes for another one. As he opens the second one, he hears a knock at the front door. He didn't know who the hell it would be as he thought the guards and Sonny were busy. He walks to the front door and opens it, revealing all the guys: Sonny, Francis, Johnny, Milo, and Max)

Jason: (slightly buzzed) "Oh, it's you guys."

Max: (dryly) "Nice to see you, too, sunshine."

Milo: (puzzled) "Are you drunk?"

(Jason takes another drink of his beer before speaking)

Jason: "Not yet, but I plan on it before the night is done."

Sonny: "You want some company, Jayse?"

Jason: "I won't be very good at it. I'm not really in the mood."

Francis: "We'll try distracting you so you're not as pissed."

Jason: (shakes his head) "Highly doubt you will be able to, but come on in."

(After letting the guys in, he tells them to help themselves to a beverage. The guys weren't in the mood to drink, so they settled on water. They knew from the mood Jason was in, he would need to blow off some steam. The guys all scattered between the living room and the pool table that was in the back area. While Jason walked around the main floor, he was drinking his beer. It was obvious by the fourth beer, Jason was drunk)

Jason: "I should have known that I would never have a chance with her. Not that the prick deserved her, either." (sighs) "The one time..._the one time_...I was brave enough to open up to her...I was too late."

Sonny: (confused) "How were you too late?"

Francis: "Did she tell you that you were too late?"

Jason: (scoffs) "She didn't have to. By the time I got to her apartment, I heard romantic music playing."

Milo: (puzzled) "Romantic music?"

Max: (glares at Milo) "Dude, get the picture. They were doing the deed."

(Milo faces his brother with a grossed out face)

Milo: "Thanks for the mental picture."

Johnny: "Is it possible they weren't doing what you thought they were?"

(Jason stops walking and angrily glares at Johnny, who winces apologetically)

Johnny: "My bad."

Sonny: "Jayse, you need to talk to her. Not tonight, of course. You need to ask her what the hell is going on. You genuinely thought she was leaning towards you."

Jason: (shrugs) "Yeah, I thought so, too. Evidently, I was wrong."

Francis: "Jason, I have spoken to Elizabeth. She made it seem like she knew you loved her and that she felt the same."

(Jason can't take anymore of their 'helpful' insights. He throws his now empty beer bottle against the wall, causing them to jump slightly)

Jason: (yells) "It doesn't fucking matter how she feels or doesn't feel about me! If she loved me, she would've told me somehow! She wouldn't be sleeping with Spencer right now! So STOP! I can't hear it anymore!"

(Sonny gets up from the couch and walks to his friend. He rests his hands on Jason's shoulders and sighs sympathetically)

Sonny: "I don't know what's wrong with Elizabeth. No matter what you say, I know she loves you. She may not have said it yet, but I know she does. Sooner or later, the prick will show his true colors and she will dump his ass." (shakes his head) "Please don't give up on her, man."

(Jason attempts to look away as he didn't want Sonny's pity. Sonny gently moves Jason's head back so the two men are facing each other again)

Sonny: (nods) "Everything will work out in the end."

Jason: (sighs sadly) "I hope you're right."

Sonny: "Listen to what your heart tells you. It will lead you in the right direction."

**Chapter 32 Done**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for the comments. Here's the next chapter**.

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 33**

*****The Next Morning*****

(Elizabeth wakes up and realizes that she's not in the guest bedroom. That's where she's been sleeping while she and Lucky were having problems. She didn't know how she felt about last night. She didn't feel satisfied on the lovemaking. She felt bad that she didn't feel aroused. She tried to remember if Lucky satisfied her in the past regarding their sex life. Truthfully, she didn't know. She closes her eyes and sighs softly at the realization. She wouldn't blame him if he was upset because of her lack of fulfillment. Why the hell couldn't she remember? Surely, they had sex often enough to where she would know the answer. Great, one more thing to feel horrible on. First, that she didn't feel satisfied. Secondly, because she couldn't remember their last time)

(She turns her head to face Lucky, who is quietly sleeping. He looked so peaceful sleeping. She didn't regret last night. She had a feeling that Lucky felt she would because of her emotionless feelings. She decided to get up for the day. She went to her closet in the spare bedroom and got a robe to put on. She was naked under the robe. Even with the robe on, she still felt a little naked)

(She was glad that it was the weekend. It was Saturday morning. She had to ask herself if she felt comfortable enough to sleep in the main bedroom again tonight. She didn't quite know why, but it felt so weird sleeping in the master bedroom. She thought she would miss being in it. That she would be happy sleeping in it again. Unfortunately, she didn't feel sad. She didn't miss it. She's gotten used to sleeping in the guest bedroom. She wasn't sure that she wanted that to change. That was probably wrong of her to feel, too)

(She went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. After it finished brewing, she poured herself a cup. She looks out the kitchen window as she takes a sip. She jumps slightly when she feels Lucky's arms around her waist)

Lucky: "Good morning."

Liz: "Morning." (chuckles slightly) "You startled me."

Lucky: (chuckles) "Sorry. You were gone when I woke up."

(He kisses her shoulder blade before speaking again)

Lucky: "Coffee good?"

Liz: "Not bad. You're welcome to have some."

(He lets her go to help himself to a cup of coffee. After taking a drink, he sighs deeply)

Lucky: "It's good." (shrugs) "So, what are your plans for today?"

Liz: "I thought maybe I'd go to my art studio and paint. It's been so long since I've been there." (tilts her head & smiles) "I feel at peace there. Like I can draw anything in the world."

Lucky: (nods) "That's cool. I think that I might call Dante and Johnny to see if they want to go shoot hoops."

Liz: (nods) "I'm sure that'll be fun. The weather is nice, so it should work."

Lucky: (hopeful smile) "Can I interest you in going out for supper and maybe some dancing tonight?"

Liz: (smiles) "Sounds good."

(She pecks him on the lips before going into the bathroom to shower. He couldn't help but feel that she was pulling back a little. Maybe he was imagining it. It was the way she kissed him. She didn't kiss him very much. He shakes his head to squash his insecurities. They made love last night. Lucky finally got his wish. Elizabeth came back to him. He knew that whatever closeness she felt with Morgan was fading away. He smirked at the thought. Lucky couldn't help but feel that he finally won and the ass lost. No way would his girl try things with Morgan now. If she ever felt like going to Jason, she wouldn't now)

*****Elizabeth's Studio*****

(As she started drawing, her mind went back to last night. She sighs as she hated reliving it. It made her feel even worse, if that was possible. Her mind came back to reality when she heard a knock at her front door)

Liz: "Come in!"

(The door opens, revealing Emily and Abby. In their hands are a few art boards and their paint supplies)

Emily: "Hi."

Abby: "What are you drawing?"

Liz: (shrugs) "I'm not sure yet."

Emily: "We were a little surprised to get your call."

Abby: "Yeah, we figured you would want some time alone, considering this is your studio."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, you're fine. I wanted some company. Don't worry. If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have asked."

Emily: (nods) "Okay. No problem."

(Emily and Abby set up their spots before they begin drawing. After a little while, Emily breaks the silence and faces her friend)

Emily: "Are things okay between you and Lucky?"

(Elizabeth stops what she's doing before looking at her friend weirdly)

Liz: "Yeah. Why wouldn't they be?"

(Emily turns to Abby, who shares the same worried face)

Liz: (sighs deeply) "Okay, what aren't you two telling me? Spit it out."

Abby: "We...We just got the impression that things were rocky between you and Lucky. I know we asked you awhile ago, but we didn't want to butt in."

Emily: "We didn't know if it was any of our business, even though Abby and I are there for you for anything."

(Elizabeth doesn't respond. She turns away for a moment before staring at her friends again. Abby and Emily show guilty faces)

Abby: "You can tell us to butt out if it's not our business."

Emily: "We just care about you."

(Elizabeth offers a smile as she remembers what her Gram said to her)

Liz: "No, you're not bothering me." (nods) "To be honest, yes, we were having problems for a little while. I wasn't sure if I still wanted to be with him."

Emily: "How are things now?"

Liz: (nods) "We're getting closer again. Lucky was patient with me. I appreciated that."

Abby: (raises her eyebrows) "How does Jason fit into that?"

(Elizabeth is caught off guard by Abby's question)

Liz: "What?"

(Abby and Emily face each other and debate whether or not to continue. They decide to as their friend can always tell them to stay out of it)

Emily: "Elizabeth, we're your friends. First and foremost, we would never judge you. However, we have noticed your actions or facial expressions when Jason is brought up or when you see him."

Abby: "We know you're friends with him. There's nothing wrong with that. We have often wondered if your feelings for him go deeper than friendship."

Liz: (shakes her head) "You two have hardly ever brought Jason up. Why now, with all of this curiosity?"

Emily: (shrugs) "We wanted to respect your privacy. We also know that you've never had any problems with Morgan. He's always been a friend to you and us."

Abby: "We don't have anything against him. We have just noticed that Lucky doesn't like him too much."

Liz: (scoffs) "That's an understatement. Lucky has never liked Jason. The feeling is mutual. But I think that they are trying to be civil, considering they are bound to bump into each other in this small town."

Emily: "True." (tilts her head) "Has Jason ever said if he likes you more than a friend?"

(Elizabeth shows her nervousness as she thinks back to the night before last. When she was at Jason's penthouse playing pool and they almost kissed. Does she answer, admitting that, yes, in a way, Jason has admitted his feelings? She could feel it in their almost kiss that he cared for her deeply. She clears her throat and shrugs)

Liz: "He will always care for me as a friend. Whether or not he feels more for me, that I don't know."

(Abby and Emily nod in response. They seemed satisfied with Elizabeth's answer. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel relieved as she didn't really want to talk more on the subject. They continue to draw)

*****Basketball Court*****

(Lucky was shooting hoops on the court when he sees Johnny and Dante walking towards him)

Lucky: "Glad you could come."

Dante: "Thanks for the invite."

Johnny: "Elizabeth invited the women to her studio, so it worked out in the end for us to be here."

(The guys are all dressed in shorts with colored shirts. They start shooting hoops. The weather was getting warm, so they took off their t-shirts, showing off their sexy upper bodies. As they continued to play, they got sweatier)

Johnny: "So, how are the ladies, my friends?"

Lucky: "Elizabeth is good."

Dante: "Emily and I are closer than ever." (to Lucky) "How are things with Morgan? I know the two of you aren't each other's biggest fans."

(Lucky faces Johnny, as he wasn't sure Johnny wanted Dante and Lucky to possibly badmouth Johnny's boss. Johnny just shrugs at his friends)

Johnny: "You're both free to talk about Jason. I know you don't care for him even though he's my friend. I would never hold you back from speaking your minds."

(They knew Johnny wouldn't lie about that. Dante didn't care for Jason and it was no secret that Lucky and Jason hated each other. Lucky decides not to badmouth Jason to Johnny incase Johnny went to Jason about it)

Lucky: (nods) "You're right. Morgan and I don't care for each other much. I'm trying to be civil about it, though. You and Morgan are close and I respect that. We'll just leave it at that."

Johnny: (nods) "No problem. For the record, though, you and Dante will always be my friends even though Sonny, Jason, and the other guards are also my friends. I would never leave you guys out."

Dante: "Don't worry. I know that."

Lucky: "Same here."

(Johnny couldn't help but feel that if Lucky had it his way, Johnny wouldn't like Jason, either. Also the fact that Lucky would love to talk negatively about Jason. If Lucky did badmouth Jason, Johnny admitted to himself that he would be torn between keeping Lucky's venting to himself or telling Jason if anything was important. He hoped it would never come to that)

Lucky: "Would you guys be interested in joining me and Elizabeth for dinner and some dancing? You would bring your ladies, of course."

(Johnny and Dante glance at each other and nod in agreement)

Johnny: "Sure."

Dante: "Count me in."

Lucky: "Sounds good. We will decide tonight if we wanna have anything to drink...alcohol wise."

(They all nod in agreement before continuing)

*****Jason's Penthouse*****

(Jason comes down the stairs with a tired face. He rubs his face and moans. He stops walking when he hears a familiar voice, revealing to be Sonny)

Sonny: "You look like shit."

(Jason squints his eyes to make sure it's who he thought it was)

Jason: "Sonny?"

Sonny: (nods) "In the flesh."

Jason: "I thought you'd be at work."

Sonny: (shrugs) "Nothing new going on. Come sit down on the couch next to me."

(Jason sits down next to his friend and continues to moan as he places his hands on his forehead)

Sonny: "Here, take this."

(Sonny gives Jason two Ibuprofen and a bottled water)

Jason: "Thanks." (sighs guiltily) "I'm sorry for not showing up for work this morning."

Sonny: (shakes his head) "Don't worry. Nothing happened anyway." (tilts his head) "I'm going to guess that you regret drinking so much last night even though you were able to distract yourself for a bit."

Jason: (shrugs) "It doesn't matter if I drank too much or not because I still remember why I did it in the first place."

Sonny: (nods) "True." (sighs) "For what it's worth, I'm pulling for you."

(Jason doesn't know what to say in response except to just nod)

Sonny: "What are your plans for today?"

Jason: "Not sure yet. Maybe go for a ride to clear my head."

Sonny: "I was thinking of going to the gym for awhile. Care to join me?"

Jason: "You don't want to be alone?"

Sonny: (shakes his head) "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mind."

Jason: "Sure. What the hell? Let me get ready. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Sonny: "I'm in no hurry."

*****The Pier*****

(The gang...Elizabeth, Lucky, Dante, Emily, Abby and Johnny...met up with each other at 6pm. They all agreed on supper, dancing, and a few drinks. Elizabeth, Abby, and Emily get the fish fillet and fries. Elizabeth had a Bud Light. Emily had a Stella Artois, and Abby had a Miller Light. Johnny, Dante, and Lucky decided on cheeseburgers and fries with a Budweiser. They all chowed down and enjoyed their meals. By the time they finished eating, Lucky was on his third beer. Abby was on her second. Elizabeth decided on an Iced Tea after her first beer. The rest took their time with their alcohol. Elizabeth could tell Lucky was getting drunk. Abby wasn't flying off the handles yet. Johnny assumed that she would stop when she knew she needed to. Emily faced her friends as she spoke)

Emily: "So, did we all have fun today?"

Dante: (nods) "Basketball with the guys is always fun."

Liz: "Has it been awhile since you last played?"

Johnny: "Yes. I don't remember the last time we played."

Lucky: "I think it's safe to say we missed playing."

Abby: "The girls and I enjoyed painting at Elizabeth's studio."

Lucky: (odd look at Liz) "I didn't know that you still owned the studio. Yeah, you mentioned going there earlier, but I don't remember you saying you own it or whatever."

Liz: "Technically, Gram owns it. She's always said if I ever wanna paint there, I'm welcome to. I give her money for it."

(Abby, who's been drinking the entire night, can't help her drunkenly comment)

Abby: "So, how'd that picture of Morgan turn out? You drew one of Lucky, too, right?"

(Elizabeth angrily glares at Abby, as does Emily. Abby just shrugs)

Abby: "What? It's not like it's a big secret or anything. It was kind of obvious that you had a little crush on him."

Emily: (scolds Abby) "Shut the fuck up, Haver!"

Liz: (raises her voice) "Abby, I have told you before! I don't think of Jason like that! Do we have to go down this road again? Mind your own fucking business! Yes, I drew one of Lucky, too!"

Lucky: (scoffs) "It doesn't matter whether or not she minds her own business, Lizzie. Because what she said is true. I know you've always liked Morgan."

(Lucky takes a drink of his Budweiser before facing Elizabeth again)

Lucky: "So, what does this picture that you drew of Morgan look like?"

(Elizabeth shakes her head in anger. She's always hated it when people called her 'Lizzie'. It made her feel like a child. Elizabeth knew in that moment that she wouldn't be speaking to Abby for awhile. She didn't give a fuck that Abby was drunk. Elizabeth has always made it perfectly clear that she doesn't think of Jason that way. At least, to her friends she said that. They didn't need to know everything. As for Lucky, he was getting out of control. She folds her arms as she turns away)

Lucky: "So, you're going to play the ignorant card, huh?" (nods) "Okay, fine." (looks at Emily & Abby) "What does the painting look like?"

Emily: (sighs) "Lucky, maybe you and Elizabeth should talk about this in private."

Dante: "Yeah, man, it's obvious you put her on a spot."

Lucky: (raises his eyebrows) "Yeah, well, she shouldn't be drawing pictures of him to begin with."

(Lucky was pissed. He couldn't believe that Elizabeth drew a goddamned picture of Morgan. He was almost relieved that Abby said something, even if she is drunk. He made a decision in that moment that if she can embarrass him, he will embarrass her right back! He smirks as he speaks)

Lucky: "Being your precious art work of Jason is more precious than us, Lizzie, maybe I should tell them other personal things. I mean, we're all adults here, right?"

Liz: (fuming) "Right now, you're not being one. You're being an ass."

Lucky: (laughs) "Oh, really? So, you can fuck me in bed, but shhh! You guys, get this!" (eyes widened a bit & smirks) "She wasn't really good in it, yet she can draw a picture of that asshole Morgan?" (clears his throat) "Tell me if that makes sense?"

(Dante, Emily, and Johnny felt bad for Elizabeth. They didn't know what possessed Lucky to empty his dirty laundry out like this. Abby bursts out laughing)

Abby: "Man, Elizabeth! When you get around, you really get around!"

Liz: (yells at Abby) "You bitch! Grow the hell up! No wonder you've sometimes been on the outs with Johnny! You can't keep your fucking mouth shut!"

(Abby looks at Johnny in shock at Elizabeth's tone, who shakes his head in disapproval)

Johnny: "She's right. You need to learn to keep your opinions to yourself. I'm not drinking anymore with you."

(Elizabeth faces Lucky with tears in her eyes)

Liz: "I can't believe that you would share such private information with everyone. How could you?"

(He rolls his eyes and shrugs)

Lucky: "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just joking around."

(Elizabeth angrily points at him as she speaks)

Liz: "If you have a problem with me, you come to ME, NOT share it with everyone else! How would you like it if I shared personal stuff with everyone?!"

Lucky: "I know you too well, Elizabeth. You wouldn't." (shrugs) "Besides, what can you do to fix it? Really, I mean?"

(Elizabeth can't take it anymore. She runs out of the building in tears. Lucky mumbles as the rest of the gang decide to go home. Before Emily and Dante leave, she faces Abby and Dante faces Lucky)

Emily: "Elizabeth might not ever speak to you again. Quite frankly, you will deserve it. I don't give a fuck if you're drunk, you don't ever speak about your friends like that."

(Before Abby has a chance to respond, Emily rushes out. Dante shakes his head sadly at Lucky)

Dante: "What you did was wrong, man. You better hope that for your sake, she forgives you."

(Dante leaves the club. Johnny escorts Abby out. It was clear that tonight's events made a lot of people mad. Lucky pays the bill and sighs deeply)

Lucky: (non apologetic) "You may not have wanted our dirty laundry out in the open, Lizzie, but soon, you will find out just what I know about your past." (chuckles) "And you won't like it."

**Chapter 33 Done**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for the comments. This is a big chapter, my readers. You will see what I mean after you read it. There is vulgor (bad) language in this chapter but that's why this story is rated MA. Enjoy this update.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence, sex, and language.**

**Chapter 34**

(Elizabeth had been awake all night in the guest bedroom. She couldn't believe the previous night's events. As much as she had tried not to, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She never thought that Lucky would behave like that. It was one thing to mention their personal life like that at their apartment, but in front of their friends? Lucky was right on one thing. She would never bring it up publicly. Elizabeth didn't give a rat's ass that Lucky was drunk. In her opinion, he had no right to spill such private details to their friends. Needless to say, she didn't talk to him for the rest of the night)

(Elizabeth had tried to sleep, but failed. She knew she wouldn't be able to, though. Her face was red from all the tears. Her pillow was soaked from crying so much. She tried not to let the incident get to her, but how could she not? Lucky has been a jerk many times. Yet, he _never_ acted like he did last night)

(She honestly didn't know what to say to him when she comes face to face with him again today. She knew she would be as she couldn't avoid him, considering he was in the next room. She had been mad at Jason a few times for overstepping. The difference between the two men? Jason didn't mean to hurt her. Lucky? He did it on purpose. She was so pissed off right now that she wanted to scream. Lucky would hear her, so she didn't. She had been with Lucky for a little over three years. Even though she did love him, she could finally admit the truth at long last. She was no longer in love with him. She felt bad as she's been with him for so long, but she knew that was no reason to stay in the relationship. Honestly? She was kicking herself for trying to make it work as long as she did. She was a complete idiot to think she could make it work. After all, everyone she spoke to about Lucky...Audrey, Jason, Sonny, and Francis...told her what she was privately already thinking)

(She shook her head in anger at Lucky's comments. She would definitely give him a piece of her mind. She knew in that moment that she needed to stand up for herself. She wasn't doing a very good job at that lately. She felt so weak, but she was determined to put her head up high. She wouldn't let Lucky Spencer bring her down! If only she could remain strong, she would be fine)

(As for Abby, Elizabeth had no intentions on talking to her anytime soon. She hadn't seen Abby like that for a long time. Elizabeth was proud of her friend for not drinking so much. Last night, though, she had one too many. Elizabeth didn't give a fuck that Abby was drunk or had too much to drink. What Elizabeth truly believed is that you don't do that to your friends. You don't humiliate them like that. Yes, what Abby said about Jason was true. Elizabeth did care about Jason more than a friend. However, she had no intentions of admitting that to her friends or Lucky. Elizabeth knew that when Abby had too much alcohol intake, she opens her mouth too often. Well, this time, Abby went too far. Elizabeth would work with her as she had no choice. That's as far as it would go. She couldn't face her friend as she was so hurt. Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what happened between Johnny and Abby once they went home. Johnny was no pushover. He did know how to let her have it when she deserved it)

(Elizabeth was relieved that Emily stood up for her to Abby. Emily was like Elizabeth in a way where they don't get hammered and they stand up for others. Dante even helped, too. Elizabeth was grateful that despite everything, her 'true' friends were there for her. She had no intentions of forgiving Abby anytime soon. She may be sounding like a bitch for that, but she didn't give a fuck. Elizabeth had a feeling that when she came face to face with Abby, Abby would learn the hard way that you don't treat your friends like that...whether you are drunk or not)

(Elizabeth sighs deeply as she knew that she needed to get out of bed. She was dreading seeing Lucky. Ugh. Time to confront her soon or be ex. She gets out of bed and puts on a black t-shirt and cream colored Capri's. She decides to put her hair up in a pony tail. She didn't want to stay in the same place with Lucky another night, so she packed a bag. She is going to break up with him and hopefully stay with Audrey until she found a new place to live. After she successfully finishes, she grabs her purse and duffle bag and walks out of the guest room)

Lucky: (confused) "Where are you going?"

(Elizabeth sighs as she briefly closes her eyes. She turns around to face her estranged boyfriend)

Liz: (shrugs) "What does it look like? I'm leaving. I'll come back for the rest of my things later."

Lucky: (scoffs) "Just like that? You're not even going to try working things out?" (sighs) "I would like to."

Liz: (shakes her head) "What is that going to accomplish, Lucky? We have both tried several times lately to make it work. I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I'm tired of trying to fix it."

(Lucky scoffs as he shakes his head. He folds his arms and speaks)

Lucky: "We've been together for three years. That doesn't mean anything to you now?"

(Elizabeth was getting tired of his frustrations. She knew it was time for the truth as maybe then he would accept it)

Liz: "Lucky, I'm not in love with you anymore. I thought I was lately, but I'm not. I think I started falling out of love with you after the first time that you hit me."

(Lucky points at her defensively)

Lucky: "I told you that I didn't mean it. That it was a mistake and I apologized."

Liz: "Yeah, but then later on, you did it again. Lucky, how am I supposed to know that, when push comes to shove, you won't repeat it?"

Lucky: (apologetically) "I won't. Yeah, I know I lose my cool sometimes. Doesn't everyone?"

Liz: (getting annoyed) "The difference is, no one else has ever hit me. I'm not sure that I can trust on it not happening again. I'm sure you can understand that."

(Lucky was starting to get pissed off. What the hell did he have to do to prove that he wouldn't get violent again? He apologized and he respected the fact that she wanted to sleep in the guest bedroom. It's like nothing he was doing was right)

Lucky: "Is it because of how I reacted last night at 'The Pier'? Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I wasn't the only one acting childish, though. Abby was, too."

Liz: "Yeah and I'm not planning on talking to her anytime soon, either. Yes, I know she acted childish, too, Lucky. You could have kept your comments to yourself until we were alone." (shakes her head) "But, no, you are just like Abby...when you've had too much to drink, you talk about things you shouldn't be."

Lucky: (raises his eyebrows) "I didn't say anything that wasn't true. No offense, Lizzie, but the last time we had sex, you weren't very good."

(Elizabeth had enough! She raises her voice in fierceness and points at him)

Liz: "Stop calling me that! You know damn well that I don't like to be called Lizzie! I made it crystal clear years ago when you called me that as a nickname and I said I preferred my full name! One would think being you're a police detective that you would remember things more!"

Lucky: "It makes you feel like a child? That's how you're acting right now."

Liz: (laughs incredulously) "Bullshit! You can't accept the fact that we're not working anymore!" (scoffs) "Unlike you, I don't go out of my way to hurt people!"

Lucky: (puzzled) "When do I do that?"

Liz: "For starters, me. And Jason, your favorite."

(Lucky sighs deeply as he glares at her in anger)

Lucky: "I can't stand the fucker! Why do you always need to bring him up?!"

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "I thought that you were trying to make amends, Lucky? I thought you respected my friendship with him?"

Lucky: "We both know that you want him. It's so fucking obvious. It's been clear since the beginning that he wants you, too." (smirks) "I'm sure it sucks that you'll never get to be with him."

(Elizabeth looks at him oddly. What the hell did he mean by that? It was as if he knew something that she didn't. She turns her head slightly while keeping her eyes on him)

Liz: "What are you talking about? For the record, I don't want Jason."

Lucky: (shouts) "STOP LYING!"

(His raised voice causes her to jump up a little)

Lucky: "You know it and I know it. So stop fucking lying. If you can't be honest with me, at least have the guts to be honest with yourself."

(Elizabeth turns her back on Lucky in a huff. As she paces around the kitchen, Lucky continues lecturing her)

Lucky: "Wow!" (chuckles) "It's kinda sad that you can't even admit that you love Morgan. I always knew that you were an idiot, Lizzie. I never thought you would lie to yourself, though."

(Elizabeth quickly turns around to face the man she is now starting to despise. She speaks in a fit of rage)

Liz: "Alright! You wanna know the truth?! You really wanna know?! Fine! I love Jason Morgan! I have always loved him! I didn't realize I did until months ago! I probably have since I met him! I don't know how he feels about me, but yes, Lucky! I have never loved a man the way I do Jason! There! Are you glad that I finally said it?!"

(He should have expected her confession. He has always known she felt this way. She just never said it out loud...until now. While he was waiting for her to admit it, it still hurt like hell to hear it from her lips. He sighs deeply and turns away)

Liz: (sighs in defeat) "You've wanted my 'confession' this entire time. In a way, yes, I've always known my true feelings for him. I never admitted it out loud until now...with you."

(Lucky sits down at the kitchen table in a saddened state. She didn't know why, but she felt bad for him. To hear that she not only no longer loved him, but that her heart always secretly belonged to Jason...)

(She walks to Lucky slowly. When she reaches him, she rests her hand on his shoulder)

Liz: "I never meant to hurt you, Lucky. I will always care about you."

(Lucky surprises her by quickly getting up and makes her back up. He stares at her angrily)

Lucky: "Don't insult me by telling me you care about me because we both know you don't. You just feel bad because you're leaving me for HIM. Well, I got news for you, bitch. He will never want to be with you." (scoffs) "You should be lucky you're with me because no one else would ever want to be with a heartless, ugly, cheating whore."

(She is shocked at his words! Tears flood her face. She tries to wipe them away, but it makes no difference. She sniffles, his words hurting.)

Liz: "How can you be so mean? No one has ever spoken to me the way that you have...ever."

Lucky: "Yeah, well, get used to it. No one wants a pathetic excuse for a woman."

(She shakes her head as she continues to cry in tears. She goes to grab her bag and purse)

Liz: "I don't have to take this. I'm leaving. You can find someone else to be your punching bag. We're through."

(She grabs her things and faces Lucky, spitting)

Liz: "Do you hear me?! We're through!"

(She walks past him and is about to open the door when she is stopped by Lucky's words)

Lucky: (shrugs) "Fine. Go ahead. If you leave, I will tell the whole world that you were raped when you were fifteen years old. Do you want me to do that?"

(A look of horror crosses Elizabeth's face. Her mouth opens wide as she is unable to move)

(Meanwhile, at Johnny's apartment, he and Abby are currently fighting. They are in the living room and walking in circles)

Johnny: "I'm going to be amazed if Elizabeth ever talks to you again. You have definitely spoken out of line before, but this definitely takes the cake!"

Abby: "I made a mistake, Johnny! Don't act like you're perfect because you're not!"

Johnny: "At least I don't go around embarrassing my friends in public! You know something, Abby? It wouldn't kill you to have a little common sense sometimes!"

Abby: (laughs) "You're one to talk! You risk your life everyday for a guy who probably doesn't even appreciate you!"

Johnny: (scoffs) "For your information, he has offered me outs time and time again, but it's ME who chooses to stay. I love my job. I have asked you many times if you had a problem with my profession and you always said no. What changed?"

(Abby sighs as she folds her arms in defeat)

Abby: "I don't think we will ever get any closer. We used to be so close, but things keep getting in the way."

Johnny: "You mean your drinking and how you embarrass others?"

Abby: "Yes, I said the wrong things. I'll talk to Elizabeth and make things right."

Johnny: "I don't know if you noticed, Haver, but she was pissed off at you. I don't think she wants to be near you right now."

Abby: (mumbles) "You didn't seem to be in a hurry to defend me."

Johnny: "Because you were wrong. You try to be evasive, but I can still hear you, Abby. Your mumbling doesn't make a difference."

(He sits down on the couch and leans forward, putting his head down)

Johnny: "Boy, am I glad that I didn't ask you what I was thinking of doing soon."

(She stops in front of him and has a look of confusion)

Abby: "What are you talking about? What were you thinking of asking me?"

(Abby looks at her boyfriend oddly when he starts laughing)

Abby: "What the hell is wrong with you?"

(Johnny leans back against the couch and faces Abby, tilting his head)

Johnny: "I've been debating whether to do something for a few weeks now." (shrugs) "I was going to ask you to move in with me."

(Abby is speechless. Did she hear him right? She blinks her eyes before speaking)

Abby: "W-What-What did you just say?"

Johnny: (nods) "You heard me. I was thinking of asking you to move in with me. But after last night, I have no plans on doing that."

(He scoffs as he turns away)

Johnny: "You have only yourself to blame on that one."

(Abby knew he was right. She looks away as she attempts to fight the tears. After all of this time, she was finally going to get her wish. Not anymore)

*****Jason's Penthouse*****

(While Sonny spent some time with his lady, Jason and Francis decided to have a friendly game of pool. No keeping score and no competition. As they each took their turns, Francis spoke)

Francis: "I'm happy for Sonny and Kate. They look very happy."

Jason: "That's true. Been awhile since he has smiled this much."

Francis: "The weather has been nice lately. Did you do anything interesting the last day or so?"

Jason: "Yeah, Sonny and I went to the gym. He could tell that I needed to get rid of some of my frustrations, so he invited me."

Francis: "Did it work?"

Jason: (sighs) "Not really." (smirks) "But I did get to punch something. Even though it was only a punching bag, it felt great."

Francis: (chuckles) "I bet." (curiously) "I'm guessing you would rather hit a certain detective than a punching bag?"

Jason: (nods) "You know me too well."

Francis: "I hope I don't come across as nosy when I ask this, but do you know what you're going to do regarding Miss Webber?"

(Jason thinks about it for a moment before resuming the pool game)

Jason: "I will always love her and care about her. But from now on, we're friends. That's it. I need to respect her choice on Spencer."

Francis: "Even if her choice is wrong? I told her that, too."

Jason: (sighs) "It may be wrong, Francis, but we need to respect that. We may hate Spencer with a passion, but she chose him. I can't force her to leave him. In the end, it's her life. I will do what I've done for years...love her from a distance."

**Chapter 34 Done**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for the comments.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 35**

(Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears! What the hell did Lucky just say? How was it possible that he knew her secret? No one knew her secret. She has never told anyone what happened to her when she was fifteen years old. She faces Lucky in horror)

Liz: "You-You know? How-How the hell did you know? No one knows."

(Lucky raises his eyebrows as he continues to stare at Elizabeth with no emotion)

Lucky: "How did I know?" (laughs) "It's really quite simple, Elizabeth. I'm a police officer. I have the resources of looking into private files. No one suspects a thing. No one has ever questioned me about me acting weird." (tilts his head) "Then again, Dante did once. I was able to convince him it's for work. Other than that, no one has ever said anything." (smirks) "I'm really quite proud of myself. I've been able to look at your file in my spare time."

(Elizabeth continues to look at him in horror. She lets her bags fall to the floor. She fears her legs are about to give out so she hobbles to the closest chair by the table to sit down. Lucky can't help the amused face. He had her right where he wanted her. He chuckles as he casually faces her)

Lucky: "What's wrong, Elizabeth? Cat got your tongue?" (chuckles) "Then again, if I had that big of a secret, I'd be shaken, too."

(She swallows nervously as she finally composes herself)

Liz: "That-That was meant to be private, Lucky. My-My..." (clears her throat) "That-That night..." (shakes her head) "You had no right to dig into that file."

Lucky: (shrugs) "Well, in my defense, I didn't mean to find it. Mac had me working on a case and when I went into the file room, I just happened to run across it. I gotta say, dearie, I was definitely caught off-guard."

Liz: "How long have you known?"

Lucky: "That you were raped at fifteen? Oh, let's see." (briefly pauses) "About a few months now."

Liz: (confused) "Why didn't you say anything before now?"

Lucky: "Well, for one thing, I wanted to read more. I wanted to know more about that night." (sympathetically) "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about what happened to you."

Liz: (angrily) "Like hell you are. If you were, you would have left my file alone as it had nothing to do with you. The file did _not_ say 'Lucky Spencer' on it, did it? No. It said 'Elizabeth Webber'. You did not have the right to read it."

Lucky: "Well, it's over and done with. I know about your shady past. I must say, it's definitely shady. You didn't know the identity of your rapist. Either that, or you refused to say his name."

Liz: "This is none of your damn business."

Lucky: (nods) "Hmmm. You were in the park, sitting on a bench wearing a knee length dress. You weren't underdressed. I'm going to guess that you were just there at the wrong time. Did the man have a ski mask on? He must have as it said you couldn't see his face." (narrows his eyes) "I'm going to bet that even though you said at the police station you didn't see his face, you actually could."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Drop it, Lucky. I don't wanna talk about it."

(Lucky takes a few steps towards her as he continues)

Lucky: "It doesn't say it in the report, but I'm willing to bet that you DID know who he was. I'm betting that it shocked you who the person was as you never thought they were capable of such a thing." (trying to understand) "The only thing I can't figure out is...if you knew him, why didn't you identify him?"

(Elizabeth attempts to get up from her chair and leave the apartment, but Lucky rushes to the front door, blocking her path)

Lucky: "Oh, no babe. Not quite yet. We're just getting to the good stuff." (smirks evilly)

Liz: (angrily enunciates) "Let...me...go."

Lucky: "Not on your life. I think we need to get it all out in the open. Don't you?"

Liz: (tearfully) "If you have ever loved me, please...drop it."

Lucky: "You made it clear that you don't love me anymore. So, why the fuck should I care what you want?"

(Elizabeth knew if she attempted to go in the spare bedroom, he would find some way to get in and torture her more. She was trapped. Yeah, she could call someone, but who? She couldn't face her friends and their possible judgment or pity. No way would she wake up Audrey at this hour. It was too early in the morning. Jason doesn't know her secret and she couldn't bear to see the look on his face. Knowing Lucky, he would take great satisfaction of rubbing it in Jason's face. Nope, Elizabeth had to sit there and take it)

(She rests her stuff on the floor by the door and walks past Lucky to sit on the chair by the table. She sighs deeply as she leans forward and folds her arms in defeat)

Liz: "Fine. It's obvious that you won't let this go. Say what you wanna say and then I want it forgotten."

Lucky: (snorts) "I highly doubt that it'll be forgotten, but you can try."

(As he continues to speak, he walks around the kitchen)

Lucky: "Let's see. The way the police report made it sound, you tried to fight off your attacker. You obviously lost that battle. He took you into the bushes where he had his way with you. Out of curiosity, did he talk to you while he was ripping off your dress?"

Liz: (annoyed) "It's in the police report, so why don't you tell me?"

Lucky: "Because I wanna hear it from you."

Liz: "Whether or not he did is irrelevant." (shakes her head) "You just love twisting the knife, don't you, asshole?"

(He ignores her comment and continues on)

Lucky: "After the incident, he warns you to never tell anyone or he will come after you." (clears his throat) "Now, what I don't get is you sounded terrified when the police asked you if you recognized the voice. You said no, but I'm getting the impression that you did know him. What I don't get is why you would not reveal him. The only thing that I can think of is...you knew him somehow. Or better yet, Morgan knew him and you couldn't hurt the man you supposedly loved by revealing your rapist incase he was friends with the asshole."

(Elizabeth tried to fight it, but she couldn't help but cringe. She was hoping that Lucky wouldn't see her facial expressions, her scared state. Her fears were realized when Lucky stood next to her and started chuckling)

Lucky: "I'm right, aren't I? You knew the man or Morgan did."

Liz: "Did I say yes? Did you hear me say yes?"

Lucky: (shrugs) "You didn't say no, either. So, tell me. Who was the unfortunate idiot that had his way with you?"

(Elizabeth scoffs as she turns away from Lucky's demeaning eyes)

Liz: "Even if I did know him, which I'm not saying I did...do you honestly think I'm going to tell you anything? Why the hell would I tell you anything ever again?"

(Lucky could try prodding all he wanted. There was no way in hell she would ever reveal who the guy was. That was one part of the secret she was able to hold on to. She knew he probably wouldn't let it go. She didn't care. It would stay her secret...forever. Lucky sighs deeply in frustration as he knew he couldn't force it out of her)

Lucky: "You are just determined to not let it escape, aren't you?"

Liz: "Bet your ass I am. You can keep me up all night if you want. I'm not telling you anything."

(Lucky finally gives up on that part of the subject. He gets back to the interrogation part by the police)

Lucky: "So, you're at the hospital getting a rape kit done. I'm going to assume you were asked a million questions. About your attacker, why you were at the park at that time of night, and any other details about that night."

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "What's your point?"

Lucky: (shrugs) "I'm just curious what you told them."

Liz: (sighs) "Lucky, you know my secret. You know that I was raped at fifteen. Why do you care so much about my past?"

Lucky: (non-apologetically) "Because you treated me like shit. I'm only returning the favor."

Liz: (scoffs) "Believe whatever the hell you want to believe."

Lucky: "Did the doctor or police say if your rapists name was on file? If he was a repeated offender, I mean."

Liz: "If you want to know so bad, ask _them_. Leave me out of it."

Lucky: (chuckles lightly) "You do realize the longer you avoid my questions, the longer I'm keeping you here, right?"

(Elizabeth gets up from the chair at the kitchen table and goes to her room. Lucky follows her and folds his arms, leaning against the door frame)

Lucky: "I'm going to guess that Audrey and Jason don't know about your past. Otherwise, they would've said something by now."

(She turns to face him and shrugs)

Liz: "Maybe I asked them not to say anything."

(Lucky studies her facial expressions, which were nervous and fidgety. He chuckles softly as he speaks)

Lucky: "You know, you're not a very good liar." (nods) "You haven't told Jason yet. I wonder what he'd say if it 'suddenly' came out?"

Liz: (scaredly) "You wouldn't dare."

Lucky: (narrows his eyes) "Try me."

(As he walks towards her, he speaks)

Lucky: "I'll make a deal with you. You don't want Jason to know? As long as you stay with me, he won't hear it from me."

(She looks at him in shock. She couldn't have heard him right! She needed to be sure)

Liz: "Tell me you didn't just say what I thought you did."

Lucky: (turns his head slightly) "You don't have ears?" (shrugs) "Okay, just in case you didn't understand the first time." (clears his throat) "As long as you stay with me, Jason Morgan will never know your secret."

(She scoffs in disbelief. What the hell was he trying to prove? Did he really think she would agree to his demands? She shakes her head)

Liz: "That's blackmail, Lucky. Why in the hell would I ever agree to what?"

Lucky: (raises his eyebrows) "If you want my silence, you need to do something in return."

(Elizabeth shakes her head in anger. Was he out of his fucking mind? Why the hell would she ever agree to that? She walks in a circle with her hands on her hips before pointing at Lucky)

Liz: "Jason would understand. He's always been there for me. He would never judge me about it." (spits) "Unlike you."

(Lucky folds his arms and nods)

Lucky: "I suppose so. But wouldn't he be upset that after all of this time, you didn't say anything? Not one word? How would he react to knowing that you kept this big of a secret a secret from him? Wouldn't he be pissed?" (snorts) "I know I would be. I gotta admit. You did well on keeping it hidden."

Liz: "I know Jason, Lucky. Much more than you do. He has never judged me on anything."

Lucky: (serious tone) "Are you willing to stake your life and your sanity on that? Jason would probably think that you're dirty because you were too much of a coward to defend yourself. He'd be pissed at you for not telling him the truth sooner. Yeah, he may understand. But if I were Jason, I'd NEVER forgive you for keeping this big of a secret to yourself." (smirks) "Especially if you know the person."

(She cries in defeat. She tried to believe that Jason would never turn his back on her. That he was her one true friend who would never judge her. She tried not to hear Lucky's words or threats on Jason. She simply couldn't help it. He was so damn convincing. A part of her still felt Jason would never turn his back on her. However, the doubtful part of her mind was taking hold over the positive part. The worst part was, Lucky knew he was getting to her)

(She sniffles as the tears continue to flow. She shakes her head as she turns her back on him. Lucky couldn't help but take great pleasure from her dilemma. He has wanted her to pay for choosing Jason over him, and now he was getting his wish. He clears his throat as he was getting impatient)

Lucky: "Have you come to a decision, yet?"

(She quickly faces him with venom in her voice)

Liz: "You are pure evil. Never would I have thought that you would behave like this." (looks him up & down) "What the hell happened to you?"

Lucky: "Let's just say...you turned me into this."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No." (raises her voice) "Don't you fucking dare say that I turned you into this! You made your own goddamned choice, Lucky! Not me!"

Lucky: "You made your own choices too, Liz. It's not my fault that you whored yourself to that prick."

Liz: "I never slept with him!"

Lucky: "But you wanted to, didn't you? You can't deny that."

(Her guilty look answered his question. God! It felt like he was inside of her head! She points at him yet again)

Liz: "I have never, _never_ hated someone in my whole life like I hate you right now."

Lucky: (raises his eyebrows) "Trust me. The feeling is mutual."

Liz: "Then why are you forcing me to stay with you?"

Lucky: (shrugs) "It's simple. I told you that Morgan would never have you in the end." (smiles evilly) "You're mine, Lizzie. All mine."

(She looks down in defeat. She knew he was right. Jason would never look at her the same way again. She wanted so badly to leave Lucky, to rush to Jay, but, she knew she couldn't. As much as she tried to convince herself otherwise, she lost. She was Lucky's...for good. She didn't have the heart or the courage to tell Audrey and Jason the truth. Her defeated face tells Lucky that she'll stay with him. Jason would never look at her the same way again. Lucky nods in pleasure)

Lucky: "Good. I'm glad that you came to the right decision."

Liz: (huffs) "Fuck you!"

Lucky: (chuckles) "Oh, trust me. There will be plenty of that."

Liz: (shakes her head) "I will never, EVER sleep with you again."

Lucky: "Oh, you will. Trust me." (smiles) "I always get what I want in the end."

(Elizabeth walks up to him and faces him with more venom than before)

Liz: "Get the fuck out. You're dead to me."

Lucky: "I still own you, though."

(As he shuts the door, he says cheerfully)

Lucky: "Good night, dearie. You made the right decision."

(She locks the door behind him. After falling to the floor, she cries in defeat)

Liz: "I'm sorry, Jason. I'm sorry, Gram. Please forgive me."

**Chapter 35 Done**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for the comments. Sorry for the late post. I had to work overtime tonight. Enjoy.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 36**

*****Monday Morning*****

(Elizabeth was dreading work today. Not only was she not in the mood to draw, but she would be seeing Abby. Elizabeth was still pissed off and knew if Abby tried to explain herself, Elizabeth would possibly go after her. Elizabeth would expect to give that kind of treatment towards Lucky, but not when it's her own friend. Right now, though, she honestly didn't know if she still considered Abby a 'friend'. In Elizabeth's opinion, Abby betrayed their friendship. Abby should've controlled herself and knew when to manage her alcohol as she's done this before)

(Elizabeth thought that Abby had truly changed, but nope. Elizabeth never thought she could be this upset with her friend. Elizabeth felt bad for Johnny as it was obvious he was trying to keep the peace while trying to keep Abby in line. Elizabeth was planning on giving Abby the silent treatment. She didn't want to create a scene at work. She was hoping she wouldn't)

(Elizabeth finishes getting ready for work. She steps out of the bathroom and grabs her purse. As she walks towards the front door, she sees Lucky eating at the kitchen table. She does her best to ignore him when he speaks)

Lucky: "I made breakfast if you want some."

Liz: "I'm not hungry."

Lucky: "Oh, come on, Elizabeth. You gotta eat."

Liz: (huffs) "I'd rather starve. The food is probably poisoned anyway."

Lucky: (puzzled) "How could I have poisoned it? I'm eating it, too."

Liz: "You could have after you dished yourself up."

(He stops eating and glares at her)

Lucky: "Do you really think that I'd poison you? I may be heartless sometimes, but I wouldn't try killing you."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "That remains to be seen."

(Lucky puts down his fork on his plate and faces her angrily)

Lucky: "Is this how it's going to be from now on? You ignoring me or lecturing me or whatever?"

Liz: (shrugs) "I don't know, Lucky. You're the one that is forcing me to say here. If it were up to me, I'd be living elsewhere." (spits) "Away from you."

Lucky: (nods) "Yeah, well, in case you forgot, you chose to stay. You didn't want your precious Jason to know your secret. It's not my fault that you don't wanna tell him, Webber. That's on you."

(Elizabeth pounds her fist on the kitchen table and raises her voice)

Liz: "You went through my file without my permission! I don't fucking care if it was accidental at first! You could've put it back or put it away! But no! You made the decision to keep reading it! So quit with all of your lame excuses! I don't want to hear it!"

(Lucky gets up from his chair and walks to her)

Lucky: "Don't act like you're all sweet and innocent, Webber. You could be a big girl and tell Audrey and Jason. But no, you're too freaking scared of their reactions. It's not my fault you're too chicken to speak up." (shakes his head & scoffs) "That's all you'll ever be, Webber...is a chicken."

(Elizabeth gets so pissed off that she doesn't realize she's making her next move. She connects her right fist with his right cheek, causing him to fall back a few steps)

Liz: (tilts her head) "You calling me chicken now, Spencer? I'm not totally powerless, you son of a bitch."

(Lucky rubs his bruised cheek and chuckles)

Lucky: "So, you actually do know how to throw a punch. And here I thought you were defenseless."

Liz: (angrily) "I'm not as powerless as I look." (turns her head slightly) "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to work."

(She looks between his plate of food and his face)

Liz: (raises her head a bit) "I hope you choke on it."

(Lucky watches her exit the apartment, closing the door behind her)

*****John Carter Art Center*****

(Elizabeth sighs deeply as she enters the building. She was surprised to see that Abby was already there. Usually, she was the one who was either late or almost late. Then again, Elizabeth figured that Abby didn't want to piss off the boss. Emily was also at her post. Elizabeth was worried that Emily may have to play referee in the end. She hoped to hell that Emily wouldn't have to do that. Elizabeth clears her throat as she walks to her post. Abby and Emily say their hellos and Elizabeth does the same. Elizabeth avoids eye contact with Abby. Abby looks down quietly before attempting to speak. She is stopped by Emily, who waves her hand. Abby looks at Emily, who shakes her head with a serious expression. Even though she wanted a chance to make amends, Abby holds her tongue. She nods her head in defeat)

(The three ladies begin their daily work. Abby couldn't help but sneak a peek at Elizabeth now and then. She couldn't take the way Elizabeth was ignoring her. Abby wanted so badly to go to her friend and beg for Elizabeth's forgiveness. A few times, Abby was on the edge of her seat, debating whether or not to make her move. She was stopped by Emily each time, who whispered if she wanted to get yelled at at work. It wouldn't look very good if Elizabeth and Abby got into it at work. Each time, Abby nodded in defeat. She spent the rest of the morning concentrating on her work)

(Abby knew she needed to give Elizabeth time to cool off. She was prepared to get yelled at when the time came for it. She knew she deserved it. She also knew that she probably deserved to get her ass kicked. Right now, she didn't care what Elizabeth did to her. She just wanted their friendship back. If she didn't learn her lesson before, she definitely did now)

(It is lunchtime and Elizabeth gets her purse. She faces Emily and speaks)

Liz: "I'm going to Kelly's for lunch. Wanna come?"

(Emily briefly looks at Abby as she didn't wanna leave her friend out, but she also wasn't going to ask Elizabeth if Abby could come. Elizabeth picked up on Emily being torn and smiles politely)

Liz: "I won't be offended if you'd rather stay with Abby."

(Before Emily responds, Abby turns towards her and nods)

Abby: "Go ahead, Em. It's okay. I brought my own lunch."

(Emily nods in response before going with Elizabeth. When they arrive at Kelly's, they sit down at a table and get comfortable. A waitress comes to them and gives them menus. While deciding on their food choice, Elizabeth speaks)

Liz: (sighs) "For what it's worth, Em, I'm sorry if you feel like you're being put in the middle. That's not my intention."

Emily: (nods) "I know, girl. In all fairness, Abby shouldn't have acted like that towards you. It doesn't matter how much alcohol she had, there's no reason to embarrass you like that."

Liz: "She's done it before, but I thought she learned her lesson. Apparently not."

Emily: "She's tried talking to you during work this morning, but I warned her against it. I know you're not ready for that, yet."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, I'm not. To be honest, if she would have tried, I might have said something that I'd regret."

(The waitress comes back and the two friends place their orders. Emily gets the chef salad and Elizabeth gets the BLT. They both get an orange juice for a beverage. The waitress puts their orders in and the girls decide to talk to pass the time. Emily decides to discuss a sensitive topic)

Emily: "How are you doing after Lucky's rude comments that night? I still can't believe he did that."

(Elizabeth scoffs and shakes her head before speaking)

Liz: "I was definitely surprised at that, too."

Emily: "He had a lot to drink, as well. We all tried to stop Lucky, but that didn't exactly work."

Liz: "Nope." (sighs) "I'm afraid there's no stopping him when he's in the mood to run his mouth. Oh well. I learn to deal."

(Emily looks down nervously as she was afraid to say her next thoughts. She didn't wanna upset her friend, but she hated the way Elizabeth was being treated. Emily breathes deeply and states her opinion)

Emily: "You shouldn't have to, though."

(Elizabeth looks at Emily in confusion)

Liz: "What do you mean?"

Emily: (nervously) "Unless I'm mistaken...and feel free to correct me if I am...you shouldn't have to put up with what Lucky does. I consider him a friend, too. But my loyalty is to you, first, girl. I don't know if he's ever done something to you that you're not happy with, but please know I'm here for you."

Liz: (smiles appreciatively) "Thank you."

Emily: "Even though Dante and I are close and he and Lucky are detectives, if you need to talk and want it to stay between us, I promise you that I will honor that."

(Elizabeth stares at her friend oddly. The waitress brings them their food. As they take a bite of their food, Elizabeth breaks the silence)

Liz: "Emily, are you hinting at something when you say if I need to talk, it'll stay between us?"

(Emily gives her friend a serious look before speaking)

Emily: "Judging from Lucky's attitude during our outings and the way you get nervous and fidget when Abby and I ask how things are going, I'm getting the impression something is going on."

(Elizabeth was a little shocked at Emily's insinuations. Emily had never suggested something like this before. Elizabeth was beginning to think that her friend knew more than what she was saying. Elizabeth didn't know what to say to that. She did want to open up to her friend about alot of things. She couldn't help but be nervous that Emily would turn around and go to Dante. After a few minutes of eating, Elizabeth speaks in a low voice, but loud enough so Emily could hear her)

Liz: "I couldn't ask you to do that, Emily. You love Dante and you'd hate to keep something from him. He's also a detective. He'd be forced to take action, but he couldn't anyway as Lucky also works there."

(Emily's eyes widen in shock! What the fuck did Lucky do to Elizabeth to make her this scared?! Emily looks down again and takes a bite of her salad. After a minute, she clears her throat)

Emily: (low voice) "Yes, I love Dante. But, I've been friends with you longer. I swear to you on my mother's life, Elizabeth Imogene Webber, that if you need my total discretion, you have it. I won't tell a soul. Even if I don't agree with it, I would never betray your confidence. I know if the roles were reversed, you would do the same."

Liz: (nods) "Yes, I would. No questions asked."

Emily: "I will leave it up to you whether or not you want to tell me. Just know, it'll stay between us until you tell me different."

(Elizabeth couldn't help but get teary eyed at her friends' promise. To be honest, she desperately wanted to confide in someone, but she was afraid of Lucky's wrath if she opened up. She needed to think about it. They finish their meal and pay their bill before leaving to go back to work)

*****Hours Later*****

(Elizabeth didn't feel like going home just yet. She scoffs at that word. Home. Her apartment with Lucky is no longer home to her. It only was because she was being forced to stay there. Yes, she could tell Jason or Gram, but she feared they would pity her or treat her differently. That was the last thing she wanted. She didn't feel like going to her studio to paint, either. A smile spread across her face when she thought of the bridge. It's been awhile since she's been there. She loved to feel the cool breeze against her skin. She loved to inhale the cool wind and let her hair blow gently)

(She parks her vehicle near the bridge and gets out. She walks to the railing and rests her hands on the bars. She looks down to see the water crashing against the rocks. She closes her eyes to feel the great sensations that came with the gentle breeze. She inhales deeply and is caught off-guard by a motorcycle approaching. The person gets off and she immediately recognizes the familiar voice)

Jason: "Hi."

(Elizabeth turns halfway around to say hello back. He walks to her right side to feel the breeze, as well. He puts his hands on the railing bars. He was a little surprised that she wasn't talking. Usually, they make small talk or whatever. This time, she appeared to keep her distance. He was a little confused. Maybe she wasn't in the mood to talk? He looks towards her)

Jason: "How have you been?"

Liz: (shrugs) "Same as usual."

(She doesn't look at him once, which again, catches him off-guard)

Jason: "How's Audrey?"

Liz: "Nothing different to report."

(She didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't bear to face the man she loves or look at him in the eyes. He would know something was wrong immediately. So, she continues to face forward)

Jason: "How are you and Lucky doing?"

Liz: (nods) "Fine."

Jason: (puzzled) "Belle, is something wrong?"

Liz: "What do you mean?"

Jason: "You seem distant. Like something is wrong. You can talk to me. I hope you know that."

(He grows more concerned when she continues to be silent. A thought comes to him. Their almost kiss. Maybe it scared her off)

Jason: "Belle, did our almost kiss scare you? I know that we have always been friends. It-It surprised me, too. But to be honest, it felt so..."

Liz: (interrupts him) "I-I don't know what came over me that night." (chuckles nervously) "I hope I didn't weird you out."

(She was afraid he would say it felt so weird or something bad, so she decided to beat him to the punch. Yes, she could ask him to explain his feelings. She couldn't hurt him more than she felt she already had. She continues to look ahead. Jason didn't know what to think. He honestly thought she felt the same. He looks towards her and sighs)

Jason: "No, you didn't weird me out. I just...I thought...I thought that something changed between us."

(She knew what he was talking about and she felt it, too. She couldn't let herself feel for him what she was dying to. In her own way, she was protecting him. Jason couldn't take it anymore. He gives her his full attention and gently turns her so they're face to face)

Jason: "I don't know what's going on. I don't know why you're acting weird towards me. First and foremost, we will always be friends. I won't say anything more right now on any type of feelings we may have for each other as it's obvious something is bothering you. I'm pleading with you, Belle. Please, PLEASE, talk to me. Tell me what's going on. I promise you that I will do whatever you want, help you however you want. We have known each other so long." (nods) "I can help. Just please...let me in."

(Elizabeth stares at Jason and is more torn than ever. Ugh! Didn't he know how badly she wanted to tell him? Lucky was the only one who knew her secret. Jason may be able to help her, yes, but what she was torn on is the look on his face when she told him everything. She admitted to herself that she didn't have the courage to see the sad look, the pity look, on his face. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he wouldn't do that. She just wasn't ready to take that chance yet)

(For a split second, she is tempted to throw caution to the wind and tell Jason the truth, but she is stopped by Lucky's threatening voice. That he would tell Jason and Audrey every sordid detail of her rape. To this day, she is ashamed of it. Like she did something wrong. She never got over that feeling. She shakes her head to escape her thoughts and faces Jason with a determined look)

Liz: "Jason, I'm fine. Please, quit worrying. You always do that. You worry when you don't need to. Just...leave me alone. I don't want you to constantly badger me every time you feel the world is doing me wrong. Worry about your own life."

(She grabs her purse and leaves Jason to go to her vehicle. She starts it and drives away. He watches helplessly while this is happening. Was Lucky hitting her again? Jason didn't see any bruises, but then again, makeup could fix that. He slides his hands through his spiked hair before slamming his hands on the railing in frustration. He nods quickly as he comes to a realization)

Jason: "I know what I need to do next."

**Chapter 36 Done**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for the comments. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 37**

*****That Night*****

(Jason is pissed off beyond belief. Something was seriously wrong with this picture. He has never been spoken to like that by Belle unless she was infuriated enough. He knew something was wrong. Red flags were going off on the situation. Jason needed to find out what was going on. Belle was acting strange, giving him a bad feeling)

(Jason didn't know why, but his first thoughts went to Lucky. The mob enforcer shouldn't be surprised as with Lucky, something was always wrong. He needed to get to the bottom of it. Lucky would be mad, but Jason didn't care. By now, it was obvious that Lucky and Jason couldn't stand each other)

(Jason wasn't sure where Lucky was at. He drove by his apartment and Lucky's four door silver pickup wasn't there. His next stop was 'The Pier' and then 'The Dug Out'. He didn't see Lucky's pickup or Elizabeth's blazer. He remembered Johnny mentioning a few times that him, Lucky, and Dante shot hoops at the basketball court sometimes. Jason decided to try there. Sure enough, he sees the court lit up in all four corners with Lucky's pickup parked at the end of the risen cement. Lucky was busily shooting hoops when he hears movement nearby. He turns to his right to see Jason walking towards him in a huff)

Lucky: "I take it you're not here to shoot hoops?"

(Both men knew the joke wasn't funny. Lucky continued shooting hoops until it was clear that Jason was not amused. Jason folds his arms and stares at Lucky. Lucky sighs deeply and puts his ball down before facing his foe)

Lucky: "What do you want now?"

(Jason walks closer to Lucky before stopping, where they're a few feet apart)

Jason: (glares at Lucky) "I want to know what the hell you did to Elizabeth."

Lucky: (shakes his head in confusion) "What the hell are you talking about?"

Jason: (scoffs) "Don't pretend you don't know, Spencer. Ignorance doesn't suit you. Besides, you don't do it well."

Lucky: (shrugs) "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't done anything to her. Sounds like you pissed her off, from the sounds of it." (chuckles) "What'd you do this time, Morgan?"

(Jason shakes his head with venom in his voice)

Jason: "Don't fuck with me, Spencer. You know what I'm capable of. I can make you disappear."

Lucky: "Good luck with that. The whole town knows that we can't stand each other. They know what you do for a living and that if anything happens to me, you're the prime suspect."

(As much as Jason didn't want to admit it, Lucky was right. If Jason did anything to Spencer, the police would look at him first. Jason so badly wanted to hurt Spencer, but it wouldn't solve anything. Besides, Lucky would have one over Jason. Jason sighs deeply in defeat)

Lucky: "You really need to get over yourself, man. Elizabeth doesn't want you. If she did, she would be with you. It's not my fault that she wants to be with me and not you."

(Lucky couldn't help twisting the knife at his enemy's expense)

Lucky: (smirks) "It just kills you that she doesn't want anything to do with you, doesn't it? Face it, Morgan. She chose ME. Quit harassing us as we're together and there's nothing you can do to change that."

(Jason puts his hands on Lucky's sweaty t-shirt and forces Lucky to take a few steps back)

Jason: "I may not be able to put a bullet in you or beat the living shit out of you, but there is one thing I can do that will make me slightly happy."

Lucky: (curiously) "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

(Jason takes his right hand and connects his fist with Lucky's right cheek, causing Lucky to fall down from the impact. Jason brushes his hands off, as if ridding himself of any residue of Lucky. Lucky stands up and chuckles as he wipes his mouth)

Lucky: "Punching me is not going to make Elizabeth leave me."

Jason: "I know something is wrong, Lucky. You know it and I know it. Elizabeth won't say anything because she's afraid of you. Is that really how you want your relationship to be? Her scared of you?"

(Lucky casually shrugs and laughs off Jason's concerns)

Lucky: "You know how women are. They can get emotional." (serious tone) "For the record, though, she is right where she belongs."

(Jason scoffs in disbelief. Wow! The fucker really was full of himself)

Jason: "You do know that your secret or hold on her isn't going to last forever, right? Sooner or later, she will open up to someone. Whether it's me, Emily, Sonny, or someone else she trusts. I'm willing to bet my life that she doesn't trust you...at all."

Lucky: (defensively) "You don't know anything about our relationship. She loves me. She does."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself of that. You don't sound very sure. Face it, Spencer. You lost her a long time ago."

Lucky: (angrily) "You can go now."

Jason: "Have fun shooting hoops. Looks like that's the only thing you are good at."

Lucky: (spits) "Go to hell."

(Jason departs, but he can't help but feeling the pleasure that he got to Lucky)

*****Tuesday Morning*****

(Elizabeth decided to pack her lunch versus going out to eat today. She didn't know if she was ready to talk to Abby yet. She knew Abby wanted to express her remorse on the situation. Elizabeth just didn't know if Abby was sorry enough to not do it again. After all, the last time that Abby acted up, she promised Elizabeth she would never do it again. Yeah, that promise broke the way Elizabeth saw it. If you did something once or twice, what's to stop you from doing it again? Maybe she was wrong, but that's how she felt)

(Elizabeth is in the break room at work. As she's putting her lunchbox in the fridge, Emily comes in the room)

Emily: "Hi."

Liz: (smiles) "Hi."

Emily: "Decided to bring your lunch today?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah. I don't feel like going out today."

Emily: "What'd you bring?"

Liz: "Ham and cheese sandwich with barbeque chips and strawberry flavored water to drink."

(Elizabeth sees Emily brought her own lunch, too)

Liz: "How about you?"

Emily: "Tuna sandwich and cheese popcorn. Bottle of orange juice to drink."

Liz: (chuckles) "Sounds like we were both in the mood for sandwiches."

(After they finish chatting, they go to their post. They notice Abby is already at hers. She is unsure of what to do or say, so she just smiles politely. Elizabeth smiles politely while Emily speaks)

Emily: "Hi, Abby. Ready for work?"

Abby: (chuckles softly) "Always."

(After all three are successfully in their seats, Kate makes her presence)

Kate: "So, how are we ladies?"

(Emily, Abby, and Elizabeth all nod in response. Kate raises her hand to her chin and rubs it as she thinks out loud. She looks between the three of them as she walks)

Kate: "Yesterday at work, I picked up on a lot of tension. I don't know what happened or who started what. What I have noticed is that you haven't let it affect your work. While that shows maturity, I do know this. Sooner or later, the tension will escalate and there will be a blowup."

(The three ladies look at each other nervously as Kate continues)

Kate: "While I'm your boss and I don't normally deal with personal drama, I'm here if you need to talk. I'm not saying you have to. I will tell you this, though, girls. If something does happen where your work suffers or it erupts here, it WILL be dealt with. Understood?"

(In unison, they all say 'yes, ma'am'. Kate nods her head before going back to her office)

*****Hours Later*****

(At Elizabeth's art studio, she attempts to focus on her drawing. As much as she tried to, she just couldn't concentrate at work. It didn't help that she caught Abby sneaking looks at her. Elizabeth wasn't completely sure that Abby was really remorseful. Elizabeth wanted to believe that her friend changed. However, if she gave her friend another chance only for Abby to act irresponsibly again later, Elizabeth would never forgive her. Ugh! What to do? What to do? She shakes her head in an attempt to squash her thoughts. She is caught off-guard by a knock at the door. She wonders who it could be. She sighs deeply as she was hoping that it wasn't Lucky)

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "Please don't be Lucky." (normal tone) "Who is it?"

Emily: "Emily."

(Elizabeth sighs deeply in relief before telling Emily to come in. Honestly, Emily was the only one Elizabeth cared to see right now. Emily folds her arms and smiles politely at her friend)

Emily: "What are you drawing?"

Liz: (shrugs) "The daylight combined with the sun and sky. Something simple."

Emily: (nods) "Nothing wrong with that."

(They both knew that wasn't the reason for Emily's visit. Emily wanted to be there for her friend and honestly, Elizabeth needed to confide in someone. She wanted to confide in Jason first, but she wasn't ready yet. With Gram, she felt pity. Elizabeth decided she wouldn't tell the whole truth to Emily. Just what she felt comfortable with)

(Elizabeth sets down her utensils and walks to the black couch next to her window. Emily follows and they both sit down, getting comfortable)

Liz: (sighs) "Emily, I can't ask you to keep something we discuss from Dante. It's not fair to you."

Emily: (serious tone) "I meant what I said at Kelly's. Whatever you tell me stays here." (briefly smiles) "Believe it or not, I don't tell Dante everything. I personally think it's healthy to leave some things a mystery." (shakes her head) "I would never force you to open up. But honestly, I can tell something is eating you alive." (tilts her head) "Does Audrey or Jason know?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. I couldn't stand to see the saddened look on Audrey's face or her pity. As for Jason, he knows nothing." (nervously) "I'm afraid that he'll go after Lucky as Lucky found out awhile ago."

(Emily rests her hand over Elizabeth's and nods supportively)

Emily: "Tell me however much you feel comfortable with."

(Elizabeth smiles appreciatively at her friend as she thinks about how or where to start)

Liz: "Lucky is able to find things at the PCPD being he is a detective. He swears he found it accidentally, but I honestly don't know what to believe." (sighs) "It has to do with my past. Something happened to me years ago that I prefer to stay hidden."

Emily: (nods) "Okay. Take your time."

Liz: "Lucky has always known, even before I did, how I truly feel about Jason. I've always denied it, but he forced me to be upfront about it. When I finally admitted it, it hurt him deeply." (sighs deeply) "With Lucky embarrassing me and himself countless times, I finally decided that enough was enough." (nervously) "That was when he hurt me."

(Emily looks at her friend in horror. She clears her throat and was determined to be strong for her friend)

Emily: "He hit you."

Liz: (nods & low voice) "Yes."

Emily: "Has it happened more than once?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes."

Emily: "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. No woman should ever have to endure that, no matter how upset the guy is."

Liz: "I tried to leave him, but he threatened to tell Audrey and Jason my secret if I did."

Emily: (sighs sadly) "Elizabeth, I don't think they would pity you or look at you differently. What I think they would do is keep Lucky away from you and protect you."

Liz: "Emily, you know what Jason does for a living. I'm afraid if he found out, he would go after Lucky and then he'd get in trouble."

Emily: "Has Jason gone after Lucky before?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes. That's why I'm afraid of telling Jason because if he attacks Lucky or worse, I'll blame myself. Emily, I've asked Jason to not interfere before and he didn't honor that. Being Lucky works at the PCPD, I don't know what he'll do if Jason goes after him."

Emily: (raises her eyebrows) "Lucky could also attack you in retaliation to Jason going after him."

Liz: "I know."

Emily: (sighs) "I see your point on everything."

Liz: (scaredly) "Please don't say anything, Em."

(Emily looks directly in Elizabeth's eyes)

Emily: "Never. I swear to you on our friendship that this stays between us. I will say this, though. I would love the opportunity to beat Spencer senseless. I no longer have any respect for him. He won't know that I know."

Liz: (smiles appreciatively) "Thanks, Em."

Emily: "If you ever need a place to stay, you're welcome to stay with me and Dante. I'll tell him that we're having a girl's night, a sleepover."

Liz: (chuckles) "We might be a little old for that, Emily."

Emily: (hands on her hips) "Hey. We are never too old for sleepovers. If anyone disagrees, then they don't know how to have fun."

Liz: (smiles) "You always do know how to have fun."

Emily: (nods & smiles) "Bet your ass I do."

(Emily decides to change the subject)

Emily: "What'd you think of Kate's announcement today?"

Liz: "She knew something happened by all of our attitudes the other day. I know Kate means well, but I don't really want to tell her about my problems. Besides, she's our boss. It wouldn't look very professional telling her everything. I'm not sure that she'd be able to help, anyway. I'll talk to Abby, just not right now."

Emily: "I see your point. It'd be weird having Kate know everything. As long as you and Abby keep things professional, you should be fine."

Liz: "Hopefully, we can. I know if Abby had her way, we'd be sorting everything out."

Emily: "Yeah, well, we don't always get what we want."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you for being there for me."

Emily: (smiles) "Anytime."

**Chapter 37 Done**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for the comments. Here's the next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 38**

*****Tuesday*****

(Work was done for the day for the three ladies at the 'John Carter Art Center'. Elizabeth was in the mood for Subway for supper. Emily and Abby were still at the work site talking. Abby wanted to wait until Elizabeth was gone before talking to Emily)

Emily: "What is it?"

Abby: (confused) "How'd you know that I wanted to talk to you?"

(Emily gives her friend an 'I'm not an idiot' face. Abby sighs softly before speaking)

Abby: "Have you spoken to Elizabeth about the situation?"

Emily: (raises her eyebrows) "About your drunken tirade at 'The Pier'?" (nods) "Yes, I have. Although, it was kinda hard for her not to notice your eyes on her when you would practically stare at her. She brought it up and I told her you wanted to talk, but I warned you against it. Abby, when she wants to talk to you, she will. You can't force someone to talk to you if they don't want to."

Abby: (venting) "Emily, it's practically been a week! I know that she has an opinion. I'm sure that you have one, too." (rolls her eyes) "More than what you've already said."

(Emily looks at Abby seriously with her arms folded)

Emily: "Do you want her to yell at you? Because that's what's going to happen if you try talking to her if she's not ready."

Abby: (hands up in the air) "Well, then she'll actually speak versus giving me the silent treatment."

Emily: (angrily) "Do you know how badly you hurt her, Haver? Yes, you would know as she yelled at you that night. You need to learn when to hold your tongue. If the roles were reversed, would you want to talk to her?"

Abby: (shrugs) "At least then it'd get taken care of."

Emily: (groans) "Oh, Abby. You don't always get what you want."

Abby: (nods) "I know. Johnny decided against moving in with me...permanently."

Emily: (scoffs) "Well, with your attitude, are you surprised? You need to grow up. You're 25 years old. You can't expect things to just come to you. You need to earn it. If I remember correctly, Johnny wasn't 100% sure he wanted to move in with you or that he wanted to make a commitment due to your childish antics. If he ever didn't want to act his age, he would be forced to act it because of his profession."

Abby: "I'm not the most accepting of his line of work, but what can I do?"

Emily: "You've been with him for about three years now. You can't just decide now that you don't like it. That would make you a hypocrite."

Abby: (defensively) "Don't you think I know that?"

Emily: "Obviously not being you're complaining about it." (sighs) "Look, you're my friend. That will never stop. But you need to learn to be patient. I know it's not one of your strong suits, but you have to learn to deal with it."

Abby: (begrudgingly) "Yes, Dr. Phil."

Emily: "I'm not the enemy. Please don't make me one. Or else pretty soon you will have no more friends. Think about it. I got to go."

(Emily leaves the art center. Abby made a decision in that moment that she will probably regret. She needed to do something, though. She nods her head in determination before going to her destination. She parks her car in the Subway parking lot and waits for Elizabeth to come out of the building. When that moment arrives, Abby approaches Elizabeth, who doesn't notice her at first)

Abby: (smiles nervously) "Hi."

(Elizabeth abruptly stops and just stares at Abby. There is an awkward silence before Abby speaks)

Abby: (sighs sadly) "I am so sorry for everything. I-I hate what I've done to you. Whatever you think of me, it's nothing compared to what I think of myself."

(Elizabeth continues to stare at Abby. She doesn't show happiness, but yet doesn't show anger. That frustrated Abby as she didn't know what Elizabeth was thinking. Abby looks away and sighs before facing Elizabeth)

Abby: "Tell me what to say or do to make things right. I hate what's happened to us."

Liz: (folds her arms) "And whose fault is that?"

Abby: (nods) "I know it's mine."

(Elizabeth rests her food on the hood of her vehicle before facing Abby again)

Liz: (angrily) "Damn right it is. Everyone has a right to freedom of speech. I know that. But when you get drunk, all bets are off. You never learn, do you? You promised me, PROMISED ME, that you learned your lesson and you would watch your alcohol. But did you?" (shakes her head) "No, not really. Because once again, you just can't help yourself."

(Abby looks down in shame as tears flood her eyes)

Liz: (tearfully scoffs) "Do you think I like being mad at you, Abby? Huh? You're one of my best friends. But you...you..."

(Elizabeth screams as she raises her hands, with Abby looking on in sadness. Elizabeth faces Abby and points at her furiously)

Liz: "I should be used to your drunken antics by now. But when it comes to my personal life, that's where I draw the line. You had no right, NO FUCKING RIGHT, to make jokes about my personal life like that when you knew that Lucky can't stand Jason. I don't care if you were wasted, Abby! How the hell would you like it if I embarrassed you like that? Huh?"

(When Abby remains quiet, Elizabeth shouts)

Liz: "TELL ME!"

Abby: (sighs in defeat) "I would probably react the same way you are."

Liz: (nods) "Exactly. I don't care how sorry you are. You were sorry last time, too. Look what happened. You did it again. My life may be fucked up dealing with Lucky and Jason, but I don't need you adding to it. I don't care how sorry you are. I don't want to hear it. I may be a bitch because of it, but I don't fucking care. We work together, so we will see each other. We have Emily in common and I respect your friendship, so please respect ours. When Emily and I talk or hang out, I don't want you with us. I understand you'll be around at work. Outside of work hours, please leave me alone. I need space. Don't ask me to forgive you right now because you won't like the answer."

(Elizabeth grabs her food and gets into her vehicle. She starts the engine before driving away. A saddened Abby looks on and cries)

Abby: "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth." (scoffs) "When will I ever learn my lesson? Pretty soon, no one will wanna be around me." (shakes her head) "And I'll have no one to blame but myself."

(Elizabeth doesn't know what possessed her to drive to the bridge. It felt like every time she went there, either Jason was there already or he comes there shortly after. She knew he would probably be there again as it seemed to be their spot. For her, though, it brought her peace of some sorts. It was either her studio or the bridge that did that. Maybe a part of her hoped to run into Jason. In a way, he was a source of reason. As much as she hated it, he was usually right. To be honest, she couldn't take it if he was right again. He never bragged about being right. It was just the simple fact that he was)

(She turns her engine off. Grabbing her sub and purse, she walks to the bench nearby. She sits down and rests her things next to her. She hungrily digs into her meal. She moans a bit as she attempts to savor every bit of her tuna sub. It was wheat bread with lettuce, sliced pickles, shredded cheese, and mayo. Mmm, she loved these subs. When she finally finishes her six inch meal, she sits back and relaxes)

(Moments later, a motorcycle rumbles in. She chuckles softly as it didn't surprise her on who it was. Granted, she wasn't 100% sure that it was him. In all of the times she has come here, it was always him. The person turns off their engine and walks to the bench. They both chuckle before even facing each other)

Liz: "We really need to stop meeting like this."

Jason: "Usually I see you here at night, not during the day."

Liz: (sighs deeply) "I knew there was a chance I'd see you whether I come during the day or at night. Besides the studio, this is the other place I come to to think."

Jason: "Unfortunately, this is the only place I'm able to come to."

Liz: (offers) "I can leave if you want."

Jason: (shakes his head) "You never have to leave, Elizabeth. You have just as much right to come here as anyone else. It doesn't belong to anyone."

Liz: (nods) "I know." (sighs guiltily) "I wanted to apologize."

Jason: (puzzled) "For what?"

Liz: "For the way I acted the last time we spoke. I had a lot of things on my mind. Still do."

Jason: "No one is ever in a perfect mood."

(Elizabeth looks down and ponders her thoughts. Jason could tell something was on her mind. He sits down next to her and faces her)

Jason: "Do you want to talk about it?"

Liz: (shrugs) "It won't do any good."

Jason: "How do you know that unless you get it out?"

Liz: (chuckles) "I hate it when you're right."

Jason: (shakes his head) "I don't think of it like that. I think of it more as helping each other out."

Liz: (smirks) "When did you get to be so smart?"

Jason: (smiles) "You are, too. You may not always think you are. You need to give yourself more credit."

Liz: (rolls her eyes playfully) "Yes, sir."

Jason: (tilts his head) "So tell me. What's gotten you so bent out of shape?"

Liz: (scoffs) "Let's just say...Abby Haver has a tendency of getting on a person's nerves."

Jason: "What'd she do?"

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "It has to do with you."

Jason: (surprised) "Me?"

Liz: (nods) "Yep."

Jason: "This should be interesting."

Liz: "Abby is great to be around...when she's sober."

Jason: (winces) "Do I dare ask what she's like wasted?"

Liz: (chuckles dryly) "She makes jokes about us."

Jason: (weird look) "O-kay."

Liz: "She knows you and I are friends. But she makes it seem to Lucky like we're more than that."

Jason: (odd look) "But we're not."

Liz: "I know. She knows I draw you every now and then, just like I do everyone else. Well, she asked me, in front of Lucky, how the painting turned out."

Jason: "I imagine Lucky didn't like that too much."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Nope. She then raised her voice and made it known that I have a little crush on you...in front of Lucky."

Jason: (eyes widen in surprise) "Holy shit. Spencer and I hate each other, so I can just imagine his thoughts on that."

Liz: "Oh, yes. Of course I like you, Jayse, as you're one of my friends. Needless to say, I blew up at her and told her to mind her own damn business. Emily said the same. Johnny and Dante tried to control Lucky, who decided to make jokes about our relationship."

Jason: (cautioned look) "How so?"

Liz: (nervously) "He commented on our sex life."

Jason: (concerned) "If it's too personal, you don't have to talk about it. It does sound personal."

Liz: (shrugs in defeat) "I'm sure the whole world will know soon enough. He said I suck in bed."

Jason: (weirdly) "You do not."

(When Jason realized that he said it out loud, he clears his throat and attempts to clarify)

Jason: "I mean, I'm sure you don't. Being Lucky was wasted, he'd say anything to piss you off."

Liz: "It's interesting the last time we...did it...he seemed satisfied. Unless he lied about it. I told him to shut up as we're in a public place, but he just laughed it off. So, I ended up yelling at Abby and Lucky."

Jason: "Have things calmed down since then?"

Liz: "Not exactly. I'm not speaking to Abby and when she tried to talk earlier, I blew up at her. I-I can't talk to her without wanting to yell at her."

Jason: "Yeah, well, considering how she acted while drunk, I don't blame you." (annoyed) "Same as Spencer. He never should've discussed such personal topics in public. Can't stand the fucker. I know you're with him, but it angers me when he treats you like shit."

Liz: "It's over and done with."

Jason: "Is that what's been bugging you or is it something else?"

Liz: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Jason: "I know you're pissed at Lucky over it and you should be. But I get the feeling that it's something else."

Liz: (annoyed) "Are you going to psycho analyze me now?"

Jason: "It's just an observation."

(Jason faces forward and shakes his head. He has been wondering for awhile now whether to open up to her on how he felt. He has decided against it for so long or Elizabeth gave him the impression she didn't feel the same. He decides to open up to her and if she didn't feel the same, he would respect that)

Jason: "I would never force you to open up to me, but I wish you would. It's obvious something is eating you alive."

Liz: (smiles appreciatively) "I'm fine, Jason."

Jason: (sighs) "Don't you know that I care about you, Elizabeth?"

Liz: (weird look) "Of course I know, Jason. I care about you, too."

Jason: (shakes his head) "That's-not-That's not it."

(He gets up in frustration with a confused Elizabeth looking on. He turns to face her and sighs deeply, raising his hands)

Jason: "For so long, so fucking long, I have felt more for you that goes beyond friendship. I think since the first time I met you when you were fifteen, I have loved you."

(She looks at him in shock. She had a feeling that he felt more for her than friendship, but she wasn't sure. To hear it from his lips in a passionate tone caused her to grow sad. Not because she didn't feel the same way. Because she felt like an idiot for not knowing the truth. Yes, he's tried to tell her before. In her head, she honestly thought that he was going to reject her. To finally hear it from his lips put her in despair)

Jason: "I should have told you a long time ago. I didn't know if you felt the same. Besides, you were with Spencer and I didn't wanna ruin that." (shakes his head) "As much as I hated Spencer, I loved you more."

(They make eye contact and their saddened expressions match with each other)

Jason: "It's always been you, Belle. I have never loved anyone else. You-You hold my heart."

(He walks to her and kneels down in front of her with pleading eyes)

Jason: "That's why I know you're hiding something, Belle. Something much deeper than just Lucky embarrassing you in public. Why won't you tell me?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "I'm not, Jason."

(He moans in frustration and slides his hands over his hair before facing her again)

Jason: "Don't you get it? I don't care what the secret is! I will always love you no matter what! What do I have to do to say or do to make you believe that?"

(Elizabeth sighs as she looks down and closes her eyes. She wants to admit her feelings for him too, more than anything. She was worried what Lucky would do being he's law enforcement. She clears her throat and attempts to look at Jason straight faced)

Liz: "I've always loved you, too. But only as a friend."

(He looks into her eyes and could see right through her charade)

Jason: "You're lying. You know how I know that? When we played pool at my place and you wound up in my arms. We looked into each other's eyes and almost kissed. You can call me a fool, but I know I wasn't imagining that. I wish you would be honest with me."

(He looks down in sadness and wipes his tear stained eyes. Elizabeth can't control the tears from flowing, either. She wipes her eyes before shaking her head in heartache)

Liz: "You would look at me differently if you knew the truth, Jay."

(He glances up at her and has a perplexed look on his face)

**Chapter 38 Done**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for the comments. Here's the next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 39**

*****Still That Night*****

(Jason looks at her oddly. What she just said wasn't making any sense)

Jason: "What-What do you mean I'd look at you differently? I don't understand."

(She realizes that she shouldn't have said that. She clears her throat and shakes her head before getting up from the bench. That causes Jason to stand up and take a few steps back. She walks past him, making him turn around to face her back)

Liz: (chuckles nervously) "It's nothing. I didn't mean to say that. It's stupid. Please disregard what I just said."

(Jason walks to her and gently turns her around, looking at her with a serious expression)

Jason: "I told you before, Belle. I don't care what you're hiding. I'm here for you. I've always been here for you. Why can't you see that?"

(She scoffs as she turns her head away. She shakes her head, but can't help but grow sad. She knew he was right. He's always been there for her. No matter what. She tries to be strong, but she continues to feel Lucky's hold over her)

Jason: (nods) "Does Lucky know this secret that you're too scared to tell me?"

(Elizabeth faces Jason with a shocked face. How the hell did he know? She attempts to laugh to dodge the question)

Liz: "No. Of course not."

(Jason stares right into her eyes and she knew she was in the doghouse)

Jason: "I know you're lying, Elizabeth. The nervous expression on your face and the attempt to dodge the question gives it away. You were never a very good liar."

Liz: (annoyed) "Your observations are starting to piss me off, Morgan."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Even when my observations state the truth?"

Liz: (angrily) "Why don't you worry more about your own damn life and less about mine?"

Jason: (nods) "I'm right, aren't I? Lucky knows your secret."

(Elizabeth folds her arms and sighs deeply as she turns away. That was all the clarification that he needed. His eyes fill with rage and he starts to walk past her when she angrily grabs his arm, causing them to stare at each other)

Liz: (threatening tone) "You stay the fuck out of this, Jason. As a matter of fact, why don't you stay out of my life or I'll never speak to you again." (raises her eyebrows) "What do you think of that?"

(Jason knew from the tone of her voice that she meant business. He couldn't believe that she was defending Spencer! Whatever the secret that Elizabeth was hiding, it had to be big. He shakes his head in frustration. He was so tempted to take her somewhere so they wouldn't be interrupted. The bridge wasn't totally private as anyone could come at any time. He had a feeling that, because of Lucky's hold over her, she would retaliate. He sighs deeply in sadness with tears in his eyes)

Jason: "What does Lucky know that is so terrible, Elizabeth? How can you be with someone who treats you so bad?"

Liz: (determined look) "I love Lucky, Jason. I will never leave him. No matter what you want to believe, I will never love you that way."

Jason: "Your love for him is twisted."

Liz: (shrugs) "Call it what you want. I'm done talking about this. You can stay or you can go. I don't care. Just leave me alone."

(Jason stares at her in defeat. He didn't know what else to say. He honestly didn't. It was like she didn't care that Lucky had a complete hold over her. Either that or she didn't see it. As much as he wanted to help her, he couldn't if she didn't want to be helped. Jason didn't know what leverage Lucky had over her. It must have been bad. He thought about looking into it, but he knew that if Elizabeth found out, whatever friendship they had would be over. He had to face the fact that she had no intentions of telling him anything. He thought their bond was stronger, but maybe it wasn't)

Jason: (shakes his head) "Fine. You want me gone? I'm gone. Just know that I tried to help you."

(Jason walks to his motorcycle and gets on. He starts the engine and looks at Elizabeth one last time before driving away. Once Jason is out of sight, she breaks down in tears. She walks around a bit before screaming at the top of her lungs)

Liz: "DAMN YOU, LUCKY! DAMN YOU TO HELL! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE?!"

(She continues to cry as she sits back on the bench. She takes a Kleenex out of her purse and wipes her eyes. She sniffles as she faces forward)

Liz: "I love you, Jason Morgan. It's always been you, even when I didn't know it. Why did I have to be so stupid in being with Lucky?" (scoffs) "It seems like everyone knew he was bad for me except for me." (shakes her head) "If I would have known how you felt sooner, I would've been with you in a heartbeat. But, because of Lucky working at the PCPD, I can't be with you. Lucky has that power over us." (sighs) "Oh, Jay, I know I need to tell you my secret. I fear if I do, you'll go after Lucky and then you will go to prison forever. Lucky will win and he'll come after me with a vengeance. In the end, Lucky wins."

*****Sonny's Mansion*****

(Kate wasn't sure why Sonny asked her to come over. They didn't have another date night until the next day. She wondered if this was part of his spontaneity. Ever since their 'I love you's', she assured him that even though she liked it, he didn't need to do anything special for her. Once at Sonny's place, she parks her vehicle in the parking space Sonny gave her. Her last name was printed in cement. She smiled at that. She walks to the front door and knocks. The door opens, revealing Max)

Max: (smiles) "Good evening, Miss Howard."

Kate: (smiles) "Hello, Max. I'm a little curious why Sonny wanted me here tonight. Did he say anything?"

Max: (chuckles) "Let's just say...you'll love it. At least, I would if I was a woman with your talents."

(She looks at him curiously before Sonny shows himself)

Sonny: "He better not be spilling the beans."

Kate: "Not at all. In fact, he's made me even more intrigued, if that is possible."

Sonny: (laughs) "Don't worry, babe. You'll love it."

(Max wishes the couple a good night before Sonny shuts the door)

Kate: "I hope you didn't make anything as I had already eaten."

Sonny: (shakes his head) "Nope. This has nothing to do with food."

(She was starting to get suspicious)

Kate: "Okay, Sonny, what's going on?"

(Sonny tenderly smiles as he faces the woman he adores)

Sonny: "Even though you're the owner of the center you run, I wasn't sure how much you drew in your spare time. I'm assuming you do draw, right?"

Kate: (nods) "Yes, I do. Not as often as I'd like to, but yes, it's always been a passion of mine. Why? Who or what do you want me to draw?"

Sonny: (chuckles nervously) "I-I was hoping that you would draw me."

Kate: (surprised) "You, huh?"

Sonny: (nods) "Yeah, unless you don't want to."

Kate: (shakes her head) "I didn't say that. You just caught me a little off-guard." (smiles) "For the record, if you want me to draw you, I can."

Sonny: (nods) "Thank you."

Kate: "Where do you want me to draw you and what do you want to be dressed in?"

Sonny: "I have a spare bedroom upstairs that we can go in. As for my dressing attire...being you are the artist, I thought maybe you had ideas on that."

Kate: "I don't have my painting supplies with me."

Sonny: (smiles) "In the spare bedroom upstairs, I have everything you will need."

Kate: (smirks) "You were very sure I'd be available to do this."

Sonny: (shrugs) "Call it hope, if you will."

Kate: (warns him) "No artist is ever truly error free. Meaning, I can't guarantee that I won't make a mess."

Sonny: "I've already thought of that, too. I had the guards lay some tarp all over the floor. Except for the area that you'll be drawing me from, of course."

Kate: (laughs) "I got to hand it to you, Corinthos. You had high hopes for this." (nods) "I like your attitude, though."

(He walks to her and places a kiss across her lips. He takes her in his arms)

Sonny: "You know I love kissing you, right? Your red lipstick is so sweet."

Kate: (chuckles) "Your lips don't taste so bad, either. Where are you planning on hanging your portrait once I'm done? Meaning, is it for everyone to see or just me?"

Sonny: (sultry look) "I actually thought about just you...but I think we'll save that painting for next time. I want everyone to see it so they can see how good you draw."

Kate: (nods) "Thank you for the compliment."

Sonny: "I know I've never technically seen you draw or seen any of your paintings, but I don't need to know you are brilliant."

(He flashes his dimples at her. She laughs at him as they both knew his dimples get her every time. She folds her arms and shakes her head)

Kate: "You do love flattery, don't you?"

Sonny: "What can I say? I love to impress you sometimes. Are you ready to showcase your art talents?"

Kate: (grins) "Please lead the way, Mr. Corinthos."

(Sonny takes Kate's hand into his and leads her upstairs to the spare bedroom. He had plenty of spare rooms inside his spacious home. She couldn't get over how big his mansion was. She didn't care about that, though. As far as she was concerned, he could be living in a two bedroom house. He never flaunted his wealth to her. In the spare bedroom, there is a queen sized bed with maroon bedding on it. In the corner of the room, is a brown leather chair)

(Kate thinks for a moment, rubbing her chin with her right hand. He turns the bedroom light on so she can see better. She nods after coming to a decision. After facing Sonny, she speaks)

Kate: "I want you to take your suit jacket off."

Sonny: (nods) "Okay."

(After following her orders, he rests his suit jacket on the edge of the bed)

Kate: "I want you to sit on the leather chair."

(Sonny does what he's told. She has him lean forward with his thigh and legs parted a few inches. She tells him to place his elbows on his thighs and fold his hands like he's praying, intertwining his fingers. Finally, she has him resting his chin on his folded hands. After he's in position, she decides that she wanted him a bit sexier to her, but still powerful. She walks to her man and bends down so they're face to face)

Kate: "One more thing."

Sonny: (smiles a bit) "Anything for the lady."

(She rests her hands on the top of his navy blue dress shirt. She unbuttons the top four buttons and then spreads that part of the shirt so some of his chest shows. His chest wasn't hairy at all, but very tone. She moans slightly as he looked hot. She clears her throat and smiles at him)

Kate: "Very nice."

Sonny: "I'm glad you approve. You know, Miss Howard, if you weren't about to draw me, I'm very tempted to take you on that bed right there."

Kate: (chuckles) "My, my, my. You definitely know what you want."

Sonny: (nods) "Only if you want it, too."

Kate: (smirks) "I may let you have your way with me later. Right now, it's drawing time. Are you ready, Sonny Corinthos?"

Sonny: "Ready whenever you are."

(Kate walks to the middle of the room and sits on the black stool. Her art board is right in front of her and goes up to her chest so she can still see her task at hand. Her art supplies are in a wooden box next to her stool, so she had easy access. She makes sure he is in position before she begins)

(Sonny tries hard not to smile seductively at his girl. She looked sexy as hell in her purple business suit. Instead of a skirt, she was wearing pants. As for her feet, she had on purple platform shoes. Sonny continued to pose while Kate drew him. He couldn't wait to see the ending results. He wore black socks and black dress shoes with his business attire. He looks serious with a hint of a smile)

(Kate glances between her art board and the topic while she continued to draw. She tries not to smile as well as it was clear he was having trouble, too)

Kate: (clears her throat) "You do know that the longer you give me that seductive face, the longer it is going to take me to draw you."

Sonny: "It's not my fault that you look hot to the point where I wanna fuck you senseless."

(Kate couldn't control the laugh from escaping her lips. He always did have a way with words. Then again, that was one of the things that she loved about him. He took no crap from anyone, but can be charming when he wanted to be. She notices that he was a bit out of his pose, so she instructed him back to it. He pretended to be offended, but he did what he was told)

(When she finally finished, Kate smiled. She looked proud of her work. She glances up at Sonny)

Kate: "Are you ready to see your masterpiece?"

Sonny: (jokingly) "You mean I can finally be done posing?"

Kate: (smiles) "Yes, sir. Come here and take a look."

(Sonny gets up from the chair and walks to his lady love. She is a bit apprehensive that her artwork of him wouldn't live up to his expectations. He stares at the picture of himself that she drew. He rests his hands in his dress pants pockets. A big smile forms across his face as he nods)

Sonny: "I like it."

(Kate looks between her masterpiece and her guy before speaking)

Kate: "You're not just saying that, right?"

Sonny: (puzzled) "Don't you believe me?"

Kate: (sighs) "It's the first time I've drawn you. I was a bit nervous that you wouldn't like it."

Sonny: (tilts his head) "For someone who was confident not too long ago, you sound unsure of your work."

Kate: "I guess being it was my first time painting you, I wanted it to be perfect. You're right, though. I usually am sure of my crafts."

(Sonny leans towards her and kisses her sweetly. He smiles at her, showing his perfectly white teeth. She can't help but smile a bit, too)

Sonny: "For the record, I love it. I never want you to doubt yourself. If anyone ever does doubt your painting abilities, you tell me and I'll take care of them." (seriously) "No one messes with my girl and gets away with it."

Kate: (turns her head slightly) "Oooh, my own personal bodyguard. I love it."

Sonny: (sighs softly) "I love you, baby. Always and forever."

Kate: (smiles) "I love you, too. I'm so glad that we met each other."

Sonny: (nods) "I am, too."

**Chapter 39 Done**


	40. Chapter 40

**To my loyal readers, remember at the beginning of the story, I told you there was a rape scene and that I'd warn you on it? We've come to the chapter that contains it. PLEASE know you don't have to read it. It's entirely up to you. If you do choose to read this chapter, please still let me know your thoughts. I've never written a rape scene before and I know nothing except for what I've seen on TV. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE. IF YOU'VE EVER BEEN ASSUALTED, PLEASE SKIP THE PART BELOW THE LINE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. INCASE THE LINE ISN'T THERE, I WROTE A LITTLE NOTE WHERE THE RAPE SCENE STARTS SO YOU KNOW WHERE TO WATCH FOR IT.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 40**

*****The Next Day*****

(At the PCPD, Jason rushes into the building and searches for Lucky. Jason was breathing hard, trying to control his anger. Elizabeth didn't come out and say that Lucky had something over her, but he got a very good impression that's what was happening. After finding Lucky at his desk chatting with Dante, he runs to Lucky. He catches the detective off-guard when he grabs his shirt and drags him to his feet)

Lucky: (confused) "What the hell, man?!"

Jason: (shouts) "I know you've been hurting her, you lying piece of shit! What, did you think that you'd get away with it?!"

(Lucky tries to break free, but Jason overpowers him. Jason looks between Lucky and Dante while continuing to keep a hold on Lucky)

Dante: "Let him go, Jason, and we'll talk about it."

Jason: (scoffs) "You think talking is going to do any good, Dante?"

Dante: "Let him go! Everyone is staring at you."

(Lucky can't help but smirk at the thought that Jason looks like the bad guy and him the good guy. Now, people feel Jason is a loose cannon and Lucky isn't even doing a thing. Jason, who wants to beat Lucky to a bloody pulp, knows Dante is right. He lets Lucky go, but not before continuing with his accusations)

Jason: "I want to know what you have over her, you prick!"

Lucky: (puzzled) "What are you talking about?"

Jason: (tilts his head) "Oh, come off it, Spencer! We both know that you're lying!"

(Dante glances between Lucky and Jason, wondering what is going on)

Dante: "Lucky? What is Jason talking about?"

Lucky: (snorts & shrugs) "You got me. Jason has always been a loose cannon where Elizabeth is concerned. He can't stand the fact that she's with me and not him."

Jason: "Get over yourself."

(Dante looks around to see people continuing to stare at them)

Dante: "Let's go into the interrogation room so we have more privacy."

(The three walk into the interrogation room. Dante shuts the door behind them and then faces the two men. Lucky and Jason are on opposite sides of the room)

Dante: "Okay, so something must have happened between you two." (to Lucky) "What's going on?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "I don't know. It's no secret that Morgan and I can't stand each other."

Dante: (raises his hands to his sides) "I thought you were trying to keep the peace."

Lucky: (scoffs incredulously) "Yeah, a lot of good that did."

Jason: "We both know you didn't even try."

Lucky: "I could say the same to you."

Jason: "If you would treat Elizabeth better, we wouldn't have any problems. We both know you've been hurting her."

(Dante faces his partner with concern in his eyes)

Dante: "Is that true, Lucky?"

(Lucky looks at Dante like he's lost his mind)

Lucky: "So, you're taking Morgan's side now?"

Dante: (shakes his head) "I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm trying to get to the bottom of this. Lucky, I know something's going on between you and her. The fight you got into the last time we were all at 'The Pier' concerned everyone."

Lucky: (sighs) "Dante, people have fights. Couples have fights. No one is perfect."

Dante: "I also know that you embarrassed her a great deal, talking about private details. Yeah, you were drunk, as was Abby. But you were cruel to her."

Lucky: "I apologized to her. Yeah, she was mad for awhile, but we're good now."

Jason: "Bullshit you are."

(Dante turns his attention towards Jason)

Dante: "I want to hear your side of things."

Lucky: "Why? So he can tell more lies?"

Dante: "Lucky, you had your turn. Now, it's Jason's." (to Jason) "Go ahead."

Jason: "Elizabeth is scared of Lucky, but she won't tell me why. I've tried many times to convince her I wouldn't hurt her. She claims nothing is wrong, but she panics when I bring up Lucky. She refuses to tell me anything. The only thing that she has admitted is I will look at her differently if she told me the truth."

Dante: (odd look) "That's weird."

Lucky: "She's been fine with me, Dante. If something was wrong with her, I would say something. You know that."

(Dante looks between Lucky and Jason as he tries to decide who is lying and who is telling the truth. He doesn't get along with Jason, but he genuinely seems worried about Elizabeth. Lucky, on the other hand, has been having troubles with Elizabeth lately. Dante witnessed it the last night they all went out)

(Jason was hoping that Dante would believe him. He knew they haven't gotten along in the past, but he was hoping Dante would put that aside and concentrate on Elizabeth's well-being. Dante looks between the two men one more time before coming to a decision)

Dante: "Lucky, I need to have a talk with Elizabeth."

Lucky: (scoffs incredulously) "I can't believe this! You're taking his side over mine?!"

Dante: (shakes his head) "I'm not taking anyone's side. But you do have to admit that this looks suspicious."

Lucky: "Dante, Jason is a thug! He kills people for a living!"

Dante: "I'm hearing two very different sides to this. I want to hear Elizabeth's side so I can get to the bottom of it."

Jason: (nods appreciatively) "Thank you, Dante."

Dante: (shakes his head) "Don't thank me yet. We don't know what she's going to say. She could say that everything is fine."

Lucky: (nods) "Which everything is."

Jason: "Please speak to her where Spencer won't be around and can't hear the conversation."

Lucky: "You just can't stand the fact that she's with me, can you?"

Jason: "Let's just say I don't believe that's fully true. We'll see what she has to say."

Lucky: "Once she tells Dante that nothing is going on, everything will be clear. Maybe then you can finally move on."

Dante: "I want to see her tomorrow. Whatever time works best for her."

Lucky: (nods) "Okay, no problem. I'll see her tonight at home. I'll tell her about it then."

Dante: "Sounds good."

(Dante looks between the two enemies again before speaking)

Dante: "Is this settled for now?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yes. I'm going to do some paperwork regarding this morning's arrest on a perp." (to Dante) "Talk to you later."

(Lucky leaves the interrogation room and goes back to his desk. Jason shuts the door and faces Dante again)

Jason: "Please don't tell me that you believe him."

(Dante sighs in defeat as he raises his hands to his sides)

Dante: "What am I supposed to do, Jason? Huh? No offense, but you and I don't exactly get along. Lucky is one of my friends. He's not perfect. None of us are. Until I hear it from Elizabeth's own lips that Lucky's been hurting her, my hands are tied. Either that, or I see bruises on her."

Jason: (hands on his hips) "You'd let it get that far?"

Dante: "Until you show me proof, there's nothing I can do."

(Jason didn't want to admit it, but Dante was right. It was Jason's word against Lucky's. Lucky was a member of the PCPD, so he had more influence. He was protected. Jason wasn't. He sighs deeply as he had a feeling that he wouldn't win)

*****A Few Hours Later*****

(Sonny and Jason meet up at Sonny's house. From the look on Jason's face, Sonny knew that their talk wouldn't be pretty. They make themselves comfortable on the couch before Sonny gets down to it)

Sonny: "What happened, Jayse?"

Jason: "I ran into Elizabeth yesterday at the bridge."

Sonny: (nods) "I know that's where each of you like to be alone."

Jason: "We both know that we'll run into each other there. Sure enough, we did. She apologized for shutting me out

before. When I attempted to talk to her about what's troubling her, she shut me out."

Sonny: "Maybe she's not ready to talk yet. Every person is different."

Jason: "I finally got her to admit that she's hiding something. I asked her if Spencer knew her situation and she played dumb."

Sonny: "Meaning he does know."

Jason: "Sonny, I think he's been using it to keep her with him. I attempted to confront Spencer at the PCPD, but he played dumb."

Sonny: (shrugs) "Well, of course he's not going to admit to it in front of anyone."

Jason: "Yeah, I figured that. I was just hoping that he'd slip and reveal something when I was confronting him or when Dante asked him questions."

Sonny: (surprised) "Dante actually interrogated Spencer? So he actually does have brains, after all? And here I always

assumed that Lucky was the leader between the two."

Jason: "I was speechless, too. Lucky tried to convince Dante of his innocence, but Dante admitted it did look suspicious."

Sonny: "What happens now?"

Jason: "Dante told Lucky to have Elizabeth come by the station sometime tomorrow so Dante and Elizabeth can talk. I requested to Dante to have them speak privately or when Lucky's not around."

Sonny: (snorts) "I'm sure that the jackass will find a way to be around."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "I wouldn't be surprised."

(Jason looks down before facing his boss nervously)

Jason: "She did admit one thing to me."

Sonny: (puzzled) "What's that?"

Jason: "She told me that if I knew the truth, I'd look at her differently."

(Sonny leans his head back a little, surprised)

Sonny: "She told you what?"

Jason: (nods) "My thoughts exactly. I asked her what she meant by that and she just laughed it off. I told her that she could tell me anything and I wouldn't judge. She said nothing was wrong." (brief pause) "Sonny, I told her that I loved her last night."

(Sonny's eyed widened as he was shocked Jason finally did it)

Sonny: "You did? After all of this time? What'd she say?"

Jason: "That she loved me too...as a friend."

Sonny: (groans) "Really?"

Jason: "I told her I know she was lying because of our almost kiss at my place. She was very adamant, though."

Sonny: "I think that one of these days, she is going to cave in and tell you the truth. I'm getting that impression."

Jason: (shakes his head) "I don't know. When I was going to go after Spencer, she said she'd never talk to me again."

Sonny: (nods) "She's protecting him."

Jason: (nods) "I know."

Sonny: (sighs) "As much as you love her and wanna protect her, Jayse, you can't force her to open up. I know you'd like to."

Jason: (scoffs) "You got that right."

Sonny: "Hopefully tomorrow she will finally turn against the lying piece of trash so he will get what's coming to him."

Jason: (shakes his head in defeat) "I hope so, Sonny. I can't stand what he's doing to her."

Sonny: "You and me both."

*****A Few Hours Later*****

(Elizabeth is at the apartment on the phone with her Gram)

Liz: "Everything is going good?"

Audrey: "Yep, everything is fine."

Liz: "I'm sorry I haven't visited lately."

Audrey: "Oh, Elizabeth. I know you do when you can. I'm not worried." (slightly nervous) "How are you and Lucky doing?"

Liz: "We have our good days and bad days. Nothing new to report."

Audrey: "I still get the feeling something is wrong."

Liz: (chuckles) "You worry too much."

Audrey: "I'm your grandmother, dear. It's my right."

(All of a sudden, the front door to the apartment unlocks and opens, revealing Lucky)

Liz: "Oh, I'll talk to you later, Gram. Lucky just came home from work."

Audrey: "Tell him I said hi."

Liz: (chuckles nervously) "Will do."

(Elizabeth ends the call. She looks at Lucky, who is clearly upset about something. She sighs softly and briefly covers her eyes as she was dreading what was coming next. He sits down across from her and glares at her)

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Do I even wanna know what happened?"

Lucky: (chuckles dryly) "Your boyfriend showed up at the police station earlier...to discuss you."

Liz: (weird look) "Why?"

Lucky: "He demanded to know what I was holding over you. He knew I was making you stay with me."

Liz: (sighs deeply) "If you're wondering what I told him..."

Lucky: (scoffs) "I already knew you did, so don't deny it."

Liz: (folds her arms) "Okay, so what did I supposedly say to him?"

Lucky: "That you have a secret and I'm holding it over you. That Jason will look at you differently if he knew the truth. Oh, yeah, he threatened me, right in front of Dante and the whole force. Dante brought Jason and I into the interrogation room. Jason got to Dante. He got Dante to have doubts about me. Now, Dante wants to talk to you tomorrow about what I'm supposedly doing to you."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Which we both know is true."

Lucky: (threatens her) "When you meet with Dante, you're going to tell him things are fine between us. You're going to tell him that Jason is making things up."

Liz: "We both know he isn't."

Lucky: "Do you want your precious Jason to get hurt or get in trouble with the law? Because I'm warning you right now. If you tell Dante the truth, I'm going after Jason...and you."

Liz: (spits) "I'm done with you having power over me. For the record, I didn't say anything to Jason. I told him to stay away from me."

Lucky: "You evidently also told him he would look at you differently if he knew the truth. Don't bother hiding it, Lizzie. I can read you like a book by now."

Liz: (tilts her head) "Oh, yeah? Can you also read that I hate your guts, too? I don't know what I ever saw in you."

Lucky: "Trust me, Webber, the feeling is mutual."

(He gets up from the chair and walks to the living room. He sighs deeply as he places his hands on his hips. His back is facing her)

Lucky: "I'm going to ask you one final time. What the hell did you say to Morgan? Because he's never come to the PCPD before throwing out threats."

(Elizabeth shakes her head in disbelief. She didn't know what to tell Lucky in order for him to drop it. Elizabeth rolls her eyes in annoyance before finally speaking)

Liz: "It doesn't matter what I say to you because you won't believe me anyways. You pretty much proved that already."

(He turns around and shakes his head in disgust at her)

Lucky: "You were always a lying bitch."

(She gets up from the chair and goes to him, fingers pointing)

Liz: (raises her voice) "You can call me every goddamned name in the book! I'm not lying! I'm sick and tired of your insults, you fucking prick! No one is stopping you from believing what you want! You're going to anyway! Leave me the hell out of it!" (waves her hands) "I'm done! I've had it! Go hurl insults at someone else!"

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK BELOW THIS AS IT INVOLVES A RAPE SCENE.**

* * *

(Just as she is about to turn to leave, he connects his left fist with her left cheek. It causes her to fall back before hitting the ground. She moans and feels her cheek, which burns from the redness. She looks up at Lucky and tries not to cry from his actions. He continues to face her non apologetically and walks towards her)

Lucky: "You think that's bad, sweetheart? I'm about to hurt you a whole lot worse."

(She tries not to show her fear, but is failing miserably. She attempts to get up and run out the door. However, Lucky catches up to her)

Lucky: "Oh, no, you don't, bitch. You're not getting away from me that easily. It's time that you are truly taught a lesson on deceiving me."

Liz: (yells) "Leave me the fuck alone!"

(She tries fighting him off, but she knew she was no match against him. He slaps her across the face and then wraps his hands around her neck. She gags for a few seconds when he finally releases his hands)

Lucky: "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. That'd be too easy. But I WILL show you who's boss."

(He puts his hands on both sides of her head and slams it against the hard floor a few times. She cries in pain)

Liz: "Please, stop! Lucky! Please! You're hurting me!"

Lucky: (chuckles evilly) "That's the plan, you whore."

(She continues to try fighting him off, but it was hopeless. She was losing all of her strength. She was almost tempted to stop fighting him and to plead with God to let her die so she wouldn't have to endure his torture anymore. She is shocked by what he does next)

Lucky: "Do you like it rough, Lizzie? Huh?"

(He rips her shirt open and unbuttons her pants. After taking her pants off, he unbuttons his pants as well. He rips off her blue panties, causing her to cry helplessly in pain. He takes out his shaft and despite her efforts, he forces himself on her)

Lucky: (scoffs angrily) "How does it feel to be raped again? Before it was by one of Jason's former friends and now by me. No wonder you're scared to tell him. Because you know full well that Jason would want revenge and he'd blame himself for what the guy did to you."

Liz: (cries) "I'm begging you. Let me go."

Lucky: (shakes his head) "You drove me to do this. It's not my fault you're not tough enough."

(Elizabeth uses up all of her energy to scream one more time. This time, for her true love)

Liz: (shouts) "Jason! Please help me! I'm sorry!"

(Lucky looks right into her eyes and says coldly)

Lucky: "Do you really think Jason is going to save you? You told him to stay away from you. Face it, Lizzie. He's not going to save you."

(Everything goes dark for Elizabeth when she passes out)

**Chapter 40 Done**


	41. Chapter 41

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE AFTER EFFECTS OF THE RAPE FROM THE LAST CHAPTER. JASON IS INVOLVED IN ELIZABETH'S RECOVERY, THOUGH. I'M NOT AN EXPERT ON RAPE OR THE DETAILS SURROUNDING IT OR WHAT HAPPENS AFTERWARDS AT THE HOSPITAL WHEN RAPE KITS/TESTS ARE DONE AT THE HOSPPITAL. SO, IF ANY FACTS ARE WRONG, PLEASE DISREGARD IT AND FOCUS ON THE STORY. THANK YOU.**

**Thank you to those who left comments. Many of you were concerned that either Lucky wouldn't get what's coming to him or that Elizabeth wouldn't leave Lucky. I wanted to reply to the reviews. First, Lucky WILL get what's coming to him. I don't want to reveal how or who does it or anything, but I will say he will be dealt with. Jason will be there in the aftermath of Elizabeth's rape. He will be there with her and for her every step of the way. Elizabeth will finally open her eyes to Jason and they will get their HEA. It will finally start happening in this chapter and moving forward. I was nervous about posting the last chapter and this chapter because it is dark. I was worried it was too dark and some of your reviews proved that. If I scared any of you off, please know I'm deeply sorry and that I just tried to write another dark story like you requested, but I fear I made it too dark. I will say this, Elizabeth won't get raped again but she may come close again by Lucky. I only know about rape/after effects from what I see on TV. I'm pretty sure I will get facts wrong. If I do, you're welcome to correct me. I ask that you concentrate on the story. The identity of Elizabeth's attacker will be known in this story and they will be dealt with, too. Lucky's past will be dealt with too. Any other questions or concerns, feel free to ask. If I missed anything, please let me know and I'll gladly answer in the next update.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 41**

*****The Next Day*****

(It is early in the morning. Elizabeth moans in pain as she struggles to open her eyes. Oh, she hurt so fucking bad. She is barely able to move her body. The sun is slightly shining through from the window in the living room. She feels so cold. Her head hurt as if someone pounded against it. She looks at her body and finds it all bruised. Her shirt is all torn up. Her pants completely off and between her thighs is all red and black and blue as her underwear is torn off. She has a confused face as she tries to remember what happened)

(Moments later, she sighs deeply as last night's events come rushing back to her. Her eyes flood with tears as she couldn't believe what Lucky did to her. Did he actually rape her? She looks at her body again. She had never felt so abused or hurt in all of her life. That includes when she was raped at 15 years old. It hurt like hell back then, too, as she was still a virgin. She looks down at her sensitive area and is scared to touch down there. It burns like crazy)

(She struggles to get up. She tries to ignore the burning feeling throughout her entire body. When she finally lands on her feet, she walks slowly to the guest bedroom. She whimpers softly as she attempts to not touch the black and blue marks. When she makes it to her room, she turns on the light and briefly winces at the brightness. She then stands in front of the mirror so she can completely see herself. She is horrified by what she sees)

(Her hair is in tangles. Her whole face is black and blue along with some red marks and dried blood from where she was hit. Her shoulders have marks on them from when Lucky dragged her around on the floor. Her shirt is torn, along with her bra. Her stomach has a few black and blue marks from when Lucky tore at her clothes roughly. She wasn't sure what was worse. Her black and blue face or all of the red marks surrounding her lower area)

(She blinked a few times, causing tears to fall. She whimpers softly as the salty tears rubbed against the burns on her face. Just above her vaginal area was bright red from the roughness Lucky used against her. Her pants are still off and her panties harshly ripped. By some miracle, they were still hanging on her)

(Against her better judgment, she lowered her hand to her private area and winces. She immediately took her hand away as it severely burned. She briefly looks away, but finds herself facing her damaged body. _Fuck_, she thought to herself. There was no way she was going into work looking like this. Not only would there be questions asked, but it'd be obvious what happened. No way in hell would she be able to explain this)

(She gasps in horror as a thought came to her. Was Lucky here? Was he sleeping or at work? She didn't know his work schedule anymore because of the silent treatment she has been giving him. She prayed to God that he wasn't home as she feared he would repeat his actions from last night. The only place that he would be in was the master bedroom. The door was closed. She opened it as quietly as she could before going in. She let out a big sigh of relief to find Lucky not there. He must be at work as his work stuff wasn't near the bed. Lucky always puts his work stuff (gun/badge, etc) on the table next to the bed)

(She quickly left the room as she hated it in there because memories of him were in there. She wanted to shower, but she couldn't handle the pain that would come with it. She scoffs as she had to admit what happened last night. She didn't want to, just like she didn't want to when she was fifteen. She had to, though. It was like admitting defeat in a way and she didn't want to do that. She went to the bathroom mirror and looks at her bruised face)

Liz: "I don't want to admit it, but I know I have to. No sense in being in denial as it won't help matters. Lucky raped you, beat you. Just like you were when you were fifteen and Lo..."

(She stops herself in horror when she realized she almost named her attacker from years ago. She hasn't thought about him in years. Truth be told, she forced him out of her memory until recently when Lucky dredged up the past that she fought so freaking hard to forget)

Liz: "I haven't said his name in ten years. Guess I was hoping that if I never had to repeat it, I could forget that night...and HIM...ever existed. Face it, Webber. Sooner or later, it was bound to come out again. Old wounds would open up again." (angrily) "Damn you, Lucky. I will never hate anyone as much as I hate you. That's including the guy from years ago." (sighs) "Jason would never forgive himself if he knew who the person was. Considering the fact that he used to work for Jason. How could I hurt him like that?"

(Elizabeth checked the clock in the bathroom, which showed 6 A.M. There was no way in hell she was going to work like this. Kate didn't always have her phone on so early in the morning. Elizabeth prayed that Kate didn't have it on now. She called Kate's cell phone and thankfully, it went to voicemail)

Liz: (hoarsely) "Hi, Kate. It's Elizabeth. Sorry for calling you so early in the morning. I'm not feeling well, so I think I'm going to stay home and rest. I don't want to give what I have to anyone else. I'll let you know how I'm feeling tomorrow morning. Thank you."

(After ending the call, she couldn't help but scoff slightly)

Liz: "It was the partial truth, anyway. I'm not feeling the best because of what happened."

(She closed her eyes and sighed as she realizes she had another phone call to make. She hoped that Lucky wasn't around as she really didn't wanna hear from him afterwards. She decides not to call, but text Dante and tell him she wouldn't be in as she was feeling 'under the weather'. She knew that he'd probably call her, asking if she was okay. She would tell him what she told Kate. She goes to Dante's name in her contact list and sends him a text)

Liz: "'Dante, it's Elizabeth. I know I was supposed to meet with you today to discuss Lucky's and my relationship. I'm not feeling the best, so I'll be staying home to rest. If I'm feeling better tomorrow, I'll come in. Lucky told me about your concerns. I assure you that I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. Elizabeth'."

(She hoped that satisfied the detective. She didn't like the way she looked, so she decided to get dressed. No jeans or anything tight as it would rub against her sores. She decides on a gray sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. It hurt putting them on, but it was a lot more comfortable than pants or a shirt. She brushed her hair as best as she could without hitting the bumps that Lucky gave her on the floor)

(All of a sudden, she heard a knock at the front door. _Holy shit!_, she thought to herself. Please don't let it be Dante. He never responded to her text, so she thought maybe he didn't get it yet. She walks to the front door and looks through the peephole. She wasn't scared at whom it was, but she wasn't happy to see them either. Before she can say anything, the person speaks)

Jason: "Elizabeth, it's Jason. I know Lucky isn't here. His vehicle is at the PCPD. You're safe." (sighs) "Audrey called me this morning. She asked me to check on you as you didn't sound like yourself at the end of your phone call last night."

(Elizabeth sighs softly and briefly closes her eyes. She had a feeling that something wasn't quite right with her talk with her Gram. She is hesitant to open the door because then Jason would see what happened to her. For a moment, she contemplates not letting him in. However, she knew it was time to face the world. More importantly, she knew it was time to face Jason. She unlocks the door and turns off the kitchen light before opening the door)

Liz: "You can come in, Jason, but I'm keeping the lights off for right now. Understood?"

Jason: "Whatever you want, I'm fine with."

(There wasn't a whole lot of light where she was at, so she used that to her advantage. Jason went inside and there was just enough light so he didn't trip on anything. She shuts the door behind him. His back was turned towards her. His hands to his sides and his head facing down a bit)

Jason: "Just answer me this. Do you need to see a doctor? Are you badly hurt?"

Liz: (confused) "How'd you know I was hurt? I didn't say anything."

Jason: "One, because the lights are off. Two, because you won't let me see you. And three, because Audrey sounded worried. She hardly ever calls me so early in the morning, so I knew it was serious."

(Elizabeth sighs deeply and once again, winces in pain. He must have heard her as he slowly tried to turn around)

Liz: "Don't. I'm not ready yet."

(He makes sure his back is fully to her again)

Jason: "Okay. Just let me know when. I have no problem going at your pace."

Liz: "You are right, something did happen."

(Jason watches her walk in front of him. He doesn't say anything as she continues to walk to the living room and sits down on the couch against the right side of the wall. He can't help but listen when she moans in pain. He can see her, but not enough to see the shape she's in. He so badly wanted to go to her, but he promised he'd go at her speed. After she is as comfortable as she could get, she looks down and rests her hands to the edge on the couch)

Liz: "Okay, you can come over here. Just to forewarn you, though, the sight won't be pretty."

Jason: "Can I turn on the light? I can barely see you."

(His question wasn't a command, but a gentle request. He didn't want to hurt her more than she already was. He also didn't want to make her feel even more uncomfortable, if that were possible. He doesn't move a step until he hears her answer. He listens as she sighs softly before speaking)

Liz: "You can turn the living room light on. After you're done, you can come where I am. Please don't freak out as I couldn't take that right now."

Jason: "I give you my word that I won't. I won't say or do anything unless you let me."

Liz: "Thank you."

(Jason slowly reaches for the light switch. Once he turns the light on, he sees her looking down, away from him. He sighs deeply as she prepares for what he is about to see. He walks to her and bends down on his knees right in front of her. He is scared to touch her in fear that he'll somehow hurt her. She slowly looks up to face Jason and a look of shock appears across his face. His eyes widen and mouth opens as he sees what happened)

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Told you that it wasn't pretty."

Jason: (whispers) "Holy shit."

(He gulps in some air as his throat was horribly dry. Once he composes himself, he speaks more)

Jason: "For what it's worth, I'm sorry this happened."

Liz: (chuckles dryly) "You did warn me."

Jason: (sighs sadly) "Can you please talk to me? Please?"

(He raises his hands to caress her right cheek, which causes her to flinch. He winces and immediately puts his hand down)

Jason: "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to make it worse."

Liz: (shakes her head) "You didn't." (smiles briefly) "I know you meant well."

Jason: (tenderly, yet seriously) "I won't force you to talk to me. I just want to help."

(She sighs deeply as she briefly looks up before facing Jason. She nods in defeat)

Liz: "You're right. Lucky has been beating me. He's done it many times."

Jason: (nods encouragingly) "Go on. Take your time."

(She sighs as she places a strand of hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear. She chuckles as she faces him)

Liz: "I thought I could handle him. I honestly thought that I could. I warned him against doing it again and he seemed remorseful."

(Jason remains calm despite the anger building up inside of him)

Liz: "Then he got drunk at 'The Pier' and said such hurtful words...in front of everyone."

Jason: (nods) "About your love life."

Liz: (barely audible) "Yeah." (normal tone) "I warned him to shut up, but he wouldn't. I left in tears. Lucky attempted to apologize, but I wouldn't hear it. I told him we were done. He accused me of not caring about our relationship, but I told him I can only try so many times before realizing it's broken."

(She tearfully looks at him in the eyes)

Liz: "I was going to leave him, Jay. I really was."

Jason: (tilts his head, confused) "What stopped you?"

(She looks down and the tears fall)

Jason: "Belle, how come you never said anything?"

Liz: "Because he's been blackmailing me."

(He momentarily looks away as he was confused. Blackmailing her? About what? What did Lucky have over her? This was getting weirder by the minute)

Jason: "I-I don't understand. Why was he blackmailing you?"

Liz: (sighs) "I told him I was done being his punching bag. As I was about to leave for good, he said if I left, he'd tell the world my secret."

Jason: (puzzled) "What do you mean your secret?"

Liz: (sadly) "No one knows my secret. Not Gram. Not even you, Jay."

(Now, he was even more alarmed, if that were possible. What the hell was going on? He gets up from the floor and sits next to her on the couch. They face each other and continue their conversation)

Liz: "Lucky warned me that everyone, meaning you or Gram, would look at me differently. I tried telling him that he was wrong. He said it so many times that I eventually believed it. He also said that you would be upset with me for not telling you."

Jason: "Okay, for starters, I would never look at you differently and I'm pretty sure Audrey wouldn't, either. Secondly, your secret is yours to tell. Yours and yours alone. I would never expect you to tell me anything you didn't want to." (scoffs) "Unlike Spencer, what you choose to share is up to you. You tell people when you're ready."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you." (sighs) "As I was about to leave him for good, he attacked me. He punched me and I fell to the floor." (tearfully) "He said he was going to do to me what happened to me years ago."

(Jason's face immediately turns to sadness. He knew where she was going with this)

Jason: "Oh, Belle. He didn't...Please tell me that he didn't..."

Liz: (cries) "Lucky raped me, Jason."

(Jason takes her in his arms and she cries as if she's been holding onto this feeling for years. He let her get it out. He couldn't help but cry along with her. He wanted to kill the fucker for what he did. He put those feelings aside for now to concentrate on Belle. After crying for several minutes, she is finally able to control her emotions. He doesn't want to let her out of his arms, but he knew that it was time. They both sniffle and wipe their tears before she continues)

Liz: "I'm sorry I couldn't open up to you."

Jason: "No apologies necessary. Everyone opens up when they're ready. You said...what happened to you the other night happened to you years ago?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes."

(She sadly looks down as she tries to find the words. Jason takes her hands into his and says to take her time)

Liz: "W-When I was fifteen years old, I was raped. I've never told anyone because I felt dirty and honestly? I wanted to forget it ever happened."

(Jason looks away as he hated picturing anyone hurting the woman he loves. He closes his eyes and rubs his face with his hands before clearing his throat. He faces her again and speaks)

Jason: "You were fifteen when that happened, so you were a minor. Audrey's never said anything."

Liz: "Because she didn't know."

Jason: "Were you checked out at the hospital? I'm assuming Lucky knows as he was blackmailing you."

Liz: (nods) "He was working on a case at the time and accidentally came across my file...or so he says."

Jason: (scoffs) "Yeah, I find it hard to believe. When does he 'accidentally' do anything?"

Liz: "He was going to put my file away when his curiosity got the better of him. He confronted me on it and despite his best efforts, I kept my mouth shut." (sighs) "Someone found me in the park and called 911. Once at the hospital, they did a rape kit, a pregnancy test being I've never had sex before, and other tests that were needed. The doctor must have been new as I didn't recognize her. Anna Devane was the Police Commissioner at the time. I would only speak to Anna as she was a woman. I told her I was attacked and left for dead. My grandmother didn't know anything and I wanted it kept that way."

Jason: "Elizabeth, she wouldn't have judged you."

Liz: "I didn't care because I judged myself. I heard people saying before that the park wasn't safe at night. I've been there before around that time and nothing's ever happened...until that night." (sighs) "I was adamant that Audrey was not to be told. Anna said that she needed to be told as I was under age. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I'd lie about everything. They didn't have a case without me. Yeah, they had my rape kit on file. I would sue them for releasing it. After Anna knew that I was serious, she agreed as it was technically my decision in the end. She warned me that I would need counseling. I told her I would take care of it."

Jason: "I'm going to guess that you didn't take her advice."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. And I pretty much forced it out of my memory until now."

(Jason looks away as he processes what he's just been told. Something was missing. After realizing what it was, he faces her again)

Jason: "You didn't say who it was that attacked you."

Liz: "You're right. I didn't. I didn't tell the police or the doctor's, either. I've never told anyone. I just told them I didn't know who it was."

Jason: "But you did know, didn't you? You know who raped you."

Liz: (nods & whispers) "Yes. Yes, I do know him." (nervously) "And you know him, too."

**Chapter 41 Done**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N #1: Thanks for the comments. My apologies on the delay of posting. Yesterday (Friday) was my overtime night and I usually update the chapter on my phone. I was having problems with my phone (I'm taking it in today to see what's going on) so I'm on my computer now to post. Next Friday will be the same. I will either post before work or on Saturday at the latest. Enjoy this update.**

**A/N #2: Sam McCall will be in this story a bit, but only mentioned. In this chapter and for a few chapters, her character will be mentioned. She will not be shown in a good light. I personally don't care for her character, so I didn't write her nicely. Spinelli will be shown in this story and he will have an important impact on what happens to some characters. I wrote him how I see him on the show. I always found him hilarous so I wrote him that way in this story. Any questions, feel free to ask.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 42**

(Jason looks at the woman he loves oddly. He knows the guy who attacked her? He needed to find out more information)

Jason: "What do you mean I know him?"

Liz: (sighs) "I told the police that I didn't get a good look at the man. I did, though. I know him well. After he...raped me...after the struggle...I managed to take off his ski mark. Yes, it was dark out, but I was still able to see his face. He looked at me in horror when we came face to face, as he knew I could ID him. After I shockingly said his name and asked him how he could do this, he bent down and whispered in my ear."

(Judging from the sadness in her eyes, Jason knew that something wasn't right with this picture. Obviously, being raped wasn't right. It was the way Elizabeth said the guy's name and him whispering in her ear. Jason had a feeling he was going to be even more pissed off, if that were possible. He put his anger to the side to be there for Belle)

Jason: "What did he whisper in your ear?"

Liz: (hesitantly) "Are you sure you want to know? I don't want you to do something that you will regret once I tell you."

Jason: (nods) "Please, tell me. I promise I won't do anything irrational."

Liz: "Okay." (clears her throat nervously) "He said, 'Tell Jason Morgan he was wrong to have screwed me over'."

(Jason has a look of horror across his face. Holy shit! She got raped because of him?! He looks away as he tries to think about who he supposedly pissed off. There were a lot of people he and Sonny didn't trust after a while, so they let the employees go. Jason remembers that Elizabeth stated he knew the guy. He needed to know who it was. He faces Elizabeth in determination)

Jason: "Who was it?"

Liz: (sighs sadly) "Jason, you'll fly off the handles once you know who it is. No offense, but I have known you since I was fifteen years old. I've seen you when you're angry. Usually, you have the right to be angry. But, I don't want you to do something that you'll regret."

Jason: (sighs softly) "Elizabeth, I love you. I've always loved you. Even back when you were a teenager and I was 20 years old. You have always held my heart..." (chuckles a bit) "...even when you didn't know it." (shakes his head) "I hope you're never afraid of me."

(Elizabeth places her warm hand on Jason's right cheek. He briefly closes his eyes to feel her gentle touches. Oh, how she felt amazing. She tilts her head and smiles tenderly)

Liz: "I am _never_ scared of you. I want you to know that. Truth be told, I have loved you since I was fifteen, too. I don't know why I never realized it until recently." (chuckles) "You have always held my heart, even when I was too stubborn to admit it." (guiltily) "I'm sorry that it took me so long to come to terms with it. I would understand if you couldn't forgive me."

Jason: "Hey."

(Jason slowly rests his hands on both sides of her face. He is careful not to hurt her sensitive parts where Lucky hit her. He gently caresses her skin, causing her to close her eyes and move her head a bit to feel his caring touches. God, how she loved his gentle touches. She could so get used to this. She could stay like this for hours. She opens her eyes to see him lovingly staring at her)

Jason: "I could never hate you, be mad at you, or not forgive you for your choices, Belle. You made the choices that were right for you. No one can fault you for that."

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "Lucky did."

Jason: (serious tone) "Fuck Spencer. He's a damn idiot who is selfish and manipulative. The only reason I haven't killed his ass is because I don't want to make things worse for you."

Liz: (puzzled) "How can you make things worse for me? Jason, if you hurt him being he's part of the PCPD, you would go to jail. I-I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me."

Jason: (nods & smiles) "Then it goes both ways. If something happened to you because of me, I'd never forgive myself." (sighs) "Belle, I-I feel responsible because he hurt you as he was mad you were spending time with me."

Liz: (shakes her head) "You're my friend, first and foremost. I could never stop our friendship because of him." (shrugs) "I did in the end, though, didn't I? He threatened to harm you or me if our bond got deeper."

Jason: "He's just mad because you have always loved me more than him. I think he has always known that, even when you didn't."

Liz: "I feel like a damn idiot for not seeing that." (moans) "Jason, why couldn't I see what was right in front of my face?"

Jason: (chuckles slightly) "No offense, babe, but you tend to be a people pleaser. You look out for everyone and don't always help yourself."

Liz: (chuckles & winces) "I do that, don't I?"

Jason: "I think we're all guilty of that from time to time. If I would have put my foot down a lot sooner, I would have told you I loved you years ago. Way before you were even with Spencer. I didn't know how you felt towards me and by the time I was ready to be honest, you were with Spencer."

Liz: "To be fair to the both of us, I don't know if I was ready to admit my feelings for you back then. As far as I knew, you were my best friend. I honestly didn't know how I felt. Lucky did show his good side the first two years or so we were together. It was when you and I got closer that he showed his true colors."

Jason: (scoffs) "Boy, did he. I have to be honest with you, Belle. If he wasn't a detective at the PCPD, he would've been dead a long time ago." (cautious tone) "Does that scare you to hear me admit that?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No." (tilts her head) "Jay, I've always known what you do for a living. So does Gram. However, we choose to believe that you would never hurt someone unless they deserved it. Am I in denial about that?" (shrugs) "Maybe a little. But I would never tell you what to do or how to live. Just like you'd never tell me what to do or how to live."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, I wouldn't. You know what you want or don't want or what you want to do with your life. I know some people would have issues with my profession."

Liz: "They don't matter. Those closest to you do."

Jason: (nods) "Thank you for saying that."

Liz: "You would always support me in anything I do, just like I would for you."

Jason: (nods) "You're right, I would."

Liz: (smirks) "If we would have realized our feelings sooner or confessed them a lot sooner, we would have gotten our happy ending." (scoffs) "I wouldn't be with Lucky."

(He takes her hands in his and they look at each other)

Jason: "Technically, you're not with him anymore. Granted, you haven't officially ended things with him, but I'm guessing you will when you see him again."

Liz: (nods seriously) "You're right. I will. He will no longer have control over me and my life." (sighs sadly) "Jay, this is why I couldn't tell you my secret or how I truly felt. Lucky found my file and threatened me. He said if I tried to leave him, he would reveal everything inside of it. He knew you'd go after him and he would use that against you."

Jason: (shakes his head) "Don't you know that you're the strongest person I know? Your kindness, wanting to help others, and you love others without asking for anything in return. I love you no matter what happens in life. Now and forever."

Liz: (smiles) "I love you, too."

(They stare into the others eyes for a few moments before glancing down to their lips. Jason has wanted to kiss her for so many fucking years. He came close the night at his penthouse. As for Elizabeth, she didn't realize until now what she was truly missing out on by not giving into her feelings. She had the chance to touch his lips, to feel his lips against hers at his place. She knew, however, that it wasn't the right time for their first real kiss. But now, it was ...finally)

(They glance between their eyes and lips before finally leaning forward slowly. Jason still has his right hand on her left cheek. Elizabeth rests her hand on his cheek. They tilt their heads to have more room as their lips finally touch. They break free and look at the other and smile before leaning forward again to continue the kiss)

(Jason has never been so happy in all of his life than he was in that moment. He has dreamed of kissing Belle. Touching his lips with hers and now he finally is. Elizabeth moans slightly as she was trying to savor this moment. It felt so good, so good to be in Jason's arms. As if they're able to read the other's thoughts, they open their mouths slightly to allow their tongues to briefly explore the other. The tip of their tongues touch one another as they continue their kiss)

(Due to the lack of oxygen, they slowly pull away. They smile in great pleasure before Elizabeth speaks)

Liz: "If I may be so bold to say...that was the best kiss I have ever had...and that is including my kisses with Lucky."

Jason: (smirks) "Our kisses better top yours with Lucky."

(They both laugh as he sweetly takes her in his arms. They hold each other close. He sniffs her sweet sunflower scent. Granted, he also smelled Lucky's scent on her from when the fucker attacked her. He didn't let that get to him as he concentrated on the woman he adored. They broke free and faced each other, smiling)

Jason: "I love you, Belle."

Liz: "I love you, too, Jay."

(He leans forward and gives her a kiss on the nose. A thought then comes to him)

Jason: "Did Lucky tell you that Dante wanted to talk to you about what's been going on?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes, he did." (raises her eyebrows) "Lucky also stated that when Dante does talk to me, I'm supposed to tell Dante that things are fine."

Jason: (scoffs) "Fine, my ass."

Liz: "I know, right? I warned Lucky that the truth will come out in the end, but he's in denial."

Jason: (nods) "He will be in denial until reality sets in."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Do I dare ask what you're planning?"

Jason: (cautiously) "Do you really want to know? I won't keep the truth from you if you want to hear it. I also have to warn you that you won't like it."

Liz: (nods) "I trust that you'll do what you feel is best regarding Lucky." (worriedly) "Just please be careful, Jay. Yes, I know what your profession is. I also know that Lucky is PCPD so he is dangerous."

Jason: "Let's worry about that later." (sighs) "Right now, there is something else I want to know."

Liz: (confused) "What's that?"

Jason: "Please tell me who raped you when you were fifteen. You said I know him. You gave me the message that he left for me."

Liz: "I haven't seen him since it happened."

Jason: (serious expression) "I don't care who the hell he is. He will pay for hurting you. Now, you said I know him. Does he still work for me somehow? I know you don't know all of the guards or my employees and that's fine."

Liz: "No, as far as I know, he is not working for you anymore. In all of the years that I have lived in Port Charles, I haven't seen him since it happened."

Jason: "Trust me. If he's still alive, I'll find him. Then he'll wish he was dead."

(Elizabeth couldn't help the chuckle from escaping her lips)

Liz: "That's one thing I have always loved about you. You take care of those you love."

Jason: (nods) "You're at the top of that list. I want you to know that."

Liz: (smiles & nods) "I do."

(He can't resist his next move. He leans forward, causing her to lean forward in confusion. He touches her lips with his. He tilts his head and kisses her one more time before breaking free)

Liz: (chuckles) "What was that for?"

Jason: (shrugs) "I just love kissing you." (smirks) "Do you mind?"

Liz: (smiles) "Not at all. You know, Morgan, if you wanted to kiss me again, all you had to do was ask. For the record, I love kissing you, too."

(They kiss one more time before Jason gets down to business)

Jason: "Okay, tell me. Who is the fucker that raped you years ago?"

Liz: (sighs) "Oh, boy."

Jason: (nods) "Tell me who he is, Belle."

Liz: "His name...is Logan Hayes."

(Jason gets up in anger. He paces back and forth in the living room. Elizabeth knew that he would be mad, but he seemed even worse, if that were possible)

Liz: "Talk to me, Jay."

(Jason shakes his head in a fury as he continues pacing)

Liz: "Jay, please. What am I missing?"

Jason: "Why the hell didn't he just come after me? His beef was with me, _not_ you!"

(Elizabeth slowly gets up as she still hurt from earlier. She gently causes Jason to stop pacing and face her. He sighs deeply and rolls his eyes before facing her)

Liz: "Talk to me, baby."

Jason: (sighs) "Logan's girlfriend, Samantha McCall, was messing around behind his back. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't believe me. He kept saying that Sam was a perfect angel who could never hurt him. Well, one night, she put the moves on me. I turned her down. I told her I'm not interested in her as I loved someone else, which was you, but I didn't say your name. She said Logan would never know if we did fool around. I told her no and to go away. The next thing I know, Logan angrily approaches me and asks how I could betray him like that. I asked him what he meant. He tells me that Sam 'confessed' to him that I put the moves on her and she said she loved Logan. Obviously, Sam lied. I tried telling him, but it fell on deaf ears. Sonny, Max and the rest of the guards took my side. Telling him I didn't think of Sam like that. Logan didn't believe me or them and warned me that he'd get payback. In the end, Sonny and I let him go because he was a risk to the business. I thought Logan left town after, but apparently not."

Liz: "What happened with Sam and Logan?"

Jason: "She broke up with him, saying his world was too much trouble or just got to be too much for her. Never heard from her again, either. Trust me, I'm not losing any sleep over her."

Liz: (jokingly) "You better not be."

Jason: (smiles) "No one could ever replace you."

(A thought comes to Jason)

Jason: "What are you going to say or do when Dante talks to you?"

Liz: "I texted him earlier saying today wasn't a good day as I'm not feeling well. I told him I'd let him know on tomorrow. I assured him that Lucky and I were fine. Dante hasn't responded yet."

Jason: "I'm sure Dante will talk to Lucky and voice his concerns. I wouldn't be surprised if Lucky sweet talks him."

Liz: "I also left Kate a message saying I wouldn't be in today because I wasn't feeling well. In a way, it's the truth."

Jason: "I need to talk to Logan. I can find him. I know I can. This needs to be settled once and for all. As for you, I don't want you to stay here alone. I want you to go to Audrey's."

Liz: (sighs) "Jason, she doesn't know anything."

Jason: (sympathetically) "Belle, you'll need to tell her sooner or later. I don't want you here alone when Lucky comes back. If he hurts you again because I'm not here..."

Liz: (nods) "Okay. Okay, I'll go to Grams." (sighs) "You're right. I do need to tell her the truth. I'll tell Emily too because I kinda told her some of it before."

Jason: "You do what you need to do, baby. Just promise me that you won't come back here without me, Emily, or Audrey. I don't trust that asshole."

Liz: (shakes her head) "I don't, either. No, I won't come back here alone."

Jason: "Thank you."

Liz: (smiles) "No problem. I love you."

Jason: (smiles) "I love you more."

*****John Carter Art Center*****

(Kate received Elizabeth's voicemail at 7:15 am when she turned her phone on from silent. She was a little surprised that Elizabeth called in. She wasn't mad at her employee as people do get sick. Kate was just surprised because out of all the years Elizabeth worked for Kate, Elizabeth has never called in sick once. There have been times where Elizabeth felt ill, but always went to work. Kate knew it had to be serious if Elizabeth called in. If Kate didn't hear from Elizabeth by the next morning, she would check in on the young woman)

(It is minutes before 8 am and Abby and Emily are at their posts. Abby gets her things together while Emily notices Elizabeth didn't come in. She found that strange. She has never known Elizabeth to miss work, even if she was ill. Emily sees Kate in her office. She walks to Kate's office and knocks on her boss's door)

Kate: "Come in."

(Emily goes in and is a little nervous about asking about Elizabeth as she didn't know if she'd be told anything. She decides to bite the bullet and try)

Emily: "Miss Howard?"

(Kate gives Emily her full attention and offers a smile)

Kate: "Yes, Miss Quartermaine?"

Emily: (slightly concerned) "I know it may be none of my business, but...I noticed Elizabeth isn't here today. Is she okay? I've never known her to miss work."

Kate: "Being you two are friends, I will tell you as I know you are concerned. Elizabeth left me a message about 6 am this morning saying she wouldn't be in as she wasn't feeling well. Her voice sounded hoarse. She said she'd let me know tomorrow morning if she can make it in."

Emily: (nods & smiles) "Thank you for telling me."

Kate: (nods) "You're welcome."

(Emily walks out of Kate's office and shuts the door behind her. As she walks back to her post, Abby speaks)

Abby: "Do you know where Elizabeth is, if something is wrong? I've never seen her miss a day of work."

(After Emily sits down on her stool, she faces her friend)

Emily: "She's not feeling well. She left a message on Kate's phone. She'll let Kate know tomorrow morning if she can make it in."

(Abby nods in response. She was surprised that her friend was missing today as she's never missed a day before. She hoped her friend was feeling better. As Abby got started on her latest project, Emily sighs softly. She couldn't help but wonder if there was more to Elizabeth's story. Emily knew people get sick. However, after what little Elizabeth told Emily the other day, Emily's fears were getting the better of her. She decided to go to Elizabeth's apartment after work and find out what's going on. Maybe Emily was overreacting. Something told her that she wasn't. She starts her work and reaffirms her decision to check on her friend by the end of the work day)

**Chapter 42 Done**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks for the comments. Here's the next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

Chapter 43

(After work is done for the day, Emily goes to Elizabeth and Lucky's apartment. She knocks a few times and is a little surprised that her friend isn't at home. She was told Elizabeth was sick, so Emily assumed Elizabeth would be in bed. Emily goes back to her Jeep and just as she's about to get in, she notices Jason pulling up on his motorcycle. She walks to him with a confused face)

Emily: "Hi, Jason."

Jason: "Hi, Emily."

Emily: "Are you here to see Elizabeth, too?"

Jason: "I saw her this morning. I had a feeling you might be coming here to see her being she wasn't at work today. I wasn't sure when you'd come. I'm glad I caught you just now."

Emily: (turns her head slightly) "How'd you know she wasn't at work as Kate said Elizabeth called at 6 am?"

Jason: "Audrey is worried about her. I told Elizabeth to go to her Gram's for the time being."

(Emily was starting to get worried. The nervousness across Jason's face wasn't helping the situation)

Emily: "Jason, what's going on?"

Jason: (nods) "Talk to Elizabeth. I need to warn you, though. It won't be pretty."

Emily: "Okay, Jason, you're scaring me."

Jason: "Go to Audrey's, Em. Elizabeth will explain everything. She needs you right now."

Emily: (shaking) "Is this about Lucky?"

Jason: "I'm not going to say anymore. It's up to Elizabeth on what she wants to say. She's there with Audrey right now."

Emily: (nods) "Okay. Just please….whatever the hell is going on, protect her. I plan on doing the same."

Jason: (nods) "You know that I will. Well, I need to take care of something. Talk to you later."

(Jason drives away. Emily is more worried than ever. She didn't know what the fuck was going on. All of her thoughts pointed to Lucky. Emily's face grew red at the thought of Lucky hurting her best friend. Emily vowed in that moment that if Lucky did hurt Elizabeth, she would kill him with her bare hands. She sighs deeply to calm herself as she got into her blue jeep and drove to Audrey's)

(Just as promised, Elizabeth's vehicle was in Audrey's driveway, next to Audrey's sedan. After parking by the sidewalk next to the mailbox, Emily gets out of her Jeep and walks up to Audrey's door and knocks. She sees a male guard by the door. Emily grew confused. Moments later, Audrey answers the door and briefly nods)

Audrey: "We've been expecting you."

(Audrey lets Emily in before shutting the door and locking it behind her. Emily looks between the locked door and Audrey, alarmed)

Audrey: "Jason asked me to keep the door locked. All will be explained shortly. I don't know all the details, just that Elizabeth was hurt by Lucky and she is to remain here until further notice."

Emily: (eyes widen) "Holy shit. Sorry about the cursing, Audrey, but…"

Audrey: (briefly smiles) "Under the circumstances, I'm not worried."

(Audrey looks towards the kitchen and raises her voice slightly)

Audrey: "Elizabeth, darling, Emily's here!"

(Emily tries to be brave for them, but is shaking inside. She was afraid on what Elizabeth looked like once she came out of the kitchen. Not to make fun of or anything, but she was scared for her friend. The kitchen door slowly opens and Elizabeth walks out. Emily has a look of horror across her face and tears flood her eyes. Audrey sighs sadly at Elizabeth before facing Emily)

Liz: (smiles a little) "Hi, Emily."

(Emily slowly walks to her friend and manages to stay calm despite her saddened state inside)

Emily: (nods) "Lucky?"

(Both women knew the meaning behind Emily's question)

Liz: (nods) "Yes, it was Lucky."

Emily: "Will it hurt if I comfort you?"

Liz: (chuckles) "No, you're fine. Jason comforted me this morning." (nods) "Just be gentle when you do it."

(Emily nods as she slowly takes her best friend in her arms. Making sure she doesn't hurt her more than she already is, Emily doesn't directly touch Elizabeth. Emily is reminded that she can touch, that Elizabeth won't break. Once the two friends are in an embrace, they burst out sobbing. Emily tries to hold hers in, but she can't. Elizabeth finds comfort from her friend and they continue crying for a few more minutes. They catch their breath and break apart. They sniffle and wipe their tears)

Emily: "I'm sorry. I-I know I shouldn't have lost it like that."

Liz: (shakes her head) "You're fine. I would have been surprised if you didn't."

Emily: (clears her throat) "Jason told me to come here. I went by your place and you weren't there."

Liz: "He doesn't want me there unless you or Gram are with me. He has a guard outside, as you saw, so he will accompany us wherever we go incase Lucky comes in contact. Jason knows Lucky won't dare touch me when one of you are with me."

Emily: (cautiously) "Are you able to tell me what happened?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes. Jason knows everything." (nervously) "At first, I wanted to keep it from you and Gram as I didn't want your pity. But Jason reminded me that you guys would never do that."

Emily: (shakes her head) "No. I would NEVER pity you. Friends are always there for each other."

Audrey: "I told her that, too. I would never pity her. I'm here for her because I love her."

Liz: (chuckles nervously) "The insecure part of me didn't believe that. Lucky wouldn't let me, either."

Emily: (spits) "Fuck Lucky. We're here for you now."

Audrey: "How about we all sit down and get comfortable and Elizabeth can tell us what she needs to?"

(Emily and Elizabeth both nod before they all sit down. Emily and Elizabeth sit down on the couch with Elizabeth in the middle and Audrey on the chair on the right side of the couch. Elizabeth looks at both of them nervously, but they assure her they're not going anywhere. Elizabeth nods before facing Emily)

Liz: "First off…Emily, you can't tell Dante. Not yet anyway."

Emily: (shakes her head) "Not until you tell me otherwise. You have my word."

Audrey: "I won't say anything either, dear. Not until you tell me to."

Liz: (nods) "Thank you." (sighs deeply) "This is going to be a VERY long story, just so you both know."

Emily: (nods) "I'm here for as long as you need me."

Audrey: "Take your time, Elizabeth."

Liz: "Okay."

(Elizabeth sighs deeply as she finally prepares to tell her story)

Liz: "There are two parts to this. I'll start with the first part. I was fifteen years old when it first happened. Gram, I was living with you for a few years then. I didn't get along with my parents. You kindly let me live with you, which they agreed to. I had been friends with Jason for awhile. We were good friends. One night, when I was in the park and I didn't have anything too revealing on, I got jumped."

(Emily and Audrey both gasp in shock)

Liz: "Someone came up from behind me and dragged me to the bushes nearby. I fought the guy off as much as I could, but he was too strong. He managed to rip off my clothing. He wore a ski mask so I couldn't see his face. It was dark out, but not dark enough. So, I could still see him. I shouted as much as I could, but he covered my mouth." (clears her throat) "Just after he…raped me…I managed to take his ski mask off."

Emily: "Could you see who it was? Did you recognize him?"

Liz: (low voice) "Yes to both."

(Elizabeth looks down as Emily and Audrey face each other with an alarmed expression)

Audrey: "Who was it, dear?"

Liz: "You'll be shocked at who it was." (scoffs) "I was and so was Jason."

Emily: (shakily) "Elizabeth…?"

Liz: "It was Logan Hayes."

(Both Emily and Audrey are surprised. Emily a bit more than Audrey just because Audrey wasn't 100% familiar with the name)

Emily: "Logan Hayes? Wait a second. Didn't he used to work for Jason and Sonny once upon a time?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes. Logan worked for them. Towards the end, they considered him a risk as he had too much of an attitude and didn't always do what he was told. Logan was also dating Sam McCall."

(Emily leans her head back a bit, taken aback)

Emily: "The bitch who had a reputation for cheating on her boy toys?"

Liz: (nods) "The one and only."

Audrey: "From what I remember about Sam, she wasn't very nice and liked to cause trouble."

Liz: (nods) "That's her, Gram." (sighs) "She made a play for Jason, who reminded her she had a boyfriend. That he loved me…even though he didn't say my name."

Emily: (chuckles) "How sweet. I imagine the bitch didn't like that."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Nope. After Jason rebuffed her, she ran to Logan and said Jason put the moves on her."

Emily: (gasps) "What a skank!"

Liz: "Logan confronted Jason about messing around on his girl, but Jason denied it. Jason pointed out Sam's history with men and the rumors, but Logan didn't listen. After Sam decided that Logan was too much of a hassle, she broke up with him. He blamed Jason and then Jason and Sonny fired Logan as the guy was too much of a risk. Needless to say, Logan vowed revenge."

(It took a few moments before Emily and Audrey connected the dots)

Audrey: "Elizabeth, are you saying…?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes, Gram."

Emily: (in shock) "The son of a bitch raped you?!"

Liz: (nods) "Yes, Em." (sighs) "That's why I was so surprised to see his face. I asked him why he was doing this. He looked horrified that I saw his face. He leaned down and whispered in my ear…'Tell Jason Morgan he was wrong to have screwed me over'."

(Emily and Audrey cover their mouths and gasps)

Audrey: "Oh, fuck." (clears her throat) "Pardon my French."

Emily: "Jesus Christ! Jason must be beside himself with guilt. He must feel that it's his fault."

Liz: (nods) "He does. He doesn't know why Logan didn't just come after him. He feels horrible that Logan did this because of him."

Emily: "Who found you after Logan escaped?"

Liz: "Some woman walking in the park. She called 911. The doctor did a rape kit and asked me questions, as did Anna Devane. She was the police commissioner at the time. I would only talk to women as I couldn't bear talking to a guy."

Emily: "Understandable."

Liz: "I told them I didn't know who attacked me. Obviously, I did. Logan warned me he'd come after me again if I told anyone. The doctor, who must have been new as I didn't recognize her, and Anna, tried to get me to talk more or file an official complaint against my attacker, but I refused."

Audrey: "Elizabeth, how is it possible that I didn't know any of this? You were underage and surely the doctor or the Commissioner would've informed me."

Liz: "Oh, they wanted to. I told them not to, though."

Emily: "By law, they would have to as you were only fifteen at the time."

Liz: "They couldn't…because I threatened to sue them if they went against my wishes. I'm old enough to decide what I want and didn't want this to happen. I didn't want this getting out. They tried to tell me that Gram had a right to know and that I was young. They're right on both accounts. However, it was my decision in the end and they had to respect it." (sighs) "I felt ugly enough and worthless enough. I didn't want to add to that."

Emily: (shakes her head in disbelief) "I don't know how the hell you managed to keep it a secret for all of these years. I sure as hell couldn't."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Sometimes I wonder how I did, too. I guess I just blocked it from my mind."

Audrey: "While I'm not happy about being kept in the dark, I understand why you did it." (sighs) "That is one secret that some people would find hard to keep hidden."

Liz: "Yeah, so far I've been able to keep it hidden….until now."

(Emily and Audrey share another horrified look before facing Elizabeth again)

Emily: "Wait a minute. You said there were two parts to your secret. I'm guessing you're about to tell us the second?"

Liz: (nods & whispers) "Yes."

Audrey: "Just like we said before, take your time."

Liz: (nods) "Lucky and I have been having problems for awhile now…despite my assurances to you, Gram, that things were fine."

Audrey: (nods & sighs) "I knew that something was going on that you weren't telling me."

Liz: (sighs) "I'm sorry."

Audrey: (shakes her head) "None of that matters anymore. You're telling me now."

Liz: (briefly smiles) "Thank you." (sighs) "Lucky has always been jealous of my friendship with Jason. He told me what I already knew, but I didn't realize at the time….that I loved Jason. I tried to deny it. Lucky responded by slapping me. I was shocked, to say the least. He was apologetic, but I warned him to never do it again. He appeared remorseful and I believed him. We got along again. While drunk at 'The Pier', he'd make snide comments and of course, Abby jumped in."

Emily: (nods) "I remember that. I yelled at her for doing that."

Audrey: "She doesn't sound like a very good friend sometimes. I've only been around her a few times and have never hung out with her. She was nice when she wanted to be. Johnny O'Brien is a fine young man. Very respectful."

Liz: "I forgave her after she apologized. Later on, when we all had supper and drinks at 'The Pier' again, she drank too much. She commented on Jason and that I had a crush on him. I drew a painting of Jason and Lucky separately. Lucky didn't like that I drew Jason. After getting pissed, he starts commenting about private details, details you don't share with others."

Audrey: "I'm going to guess your 'love life'?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes." (scoffs) "I warned him to shut up, and everyone except for Abby tried to, as well. It didn't work." (shakes her head) "Anyways, he hit me one more time and warned me that no one would believe me…that he was hitting me or that I was worthwhile. During all of this, he found my file as he was working on a case. He claimed he found it by accident, but that didn't stop him from reading more. When he finally got me to admit that I loved Jason and I told Lucky that I was going to leave him, he said if I left him, he'd show my rape file to everyone. I couldn't take that chance."

Emily: (shakes her head sadly) "He made you feel that bad about yourself, didn't he, girl?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah. He said everyone would pity me and that's the last thing that I wanted. He said Jason would look at me differently." (sighs sadly) "He said it so many times that I couldn't help but believe it."

Audrey: (angrily) "That asshole deserves every punishment in the world."

Liz: "Last night, I finally got up the nerve to leave him…for good. Lucky said as long as I stayed with him, my secret was safe."

Emily: (rolls her eyes) "Yeah, right."

Liz: "As I was about to leave, Lucky punched me, causing me to fall to the floor. Before I could try getting up, he started slapping me, punching me, and knocked my head hard against the floor. I yelled for Jason, but Lucky warned me that Jason wouldn't be coming as I told him to stay away. That was my fatal mistake. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he was just too powerful. He started ripping off my clothes and…" (tearfully sniffles) "…H-He…"

(Emily takes Elizabeth's hands in hers and tries to offer comfort)

Emily: "It's okay, honey. You don't have to say it."

Liz: (cries) "He said he was going to do the same thing to me that happened all of those years ago. Oh, Em! Gram! I felt so helpless. Like my worst fears were coming true….again."

(Audrey got up from her chair and sits next to her granddaughter, taking her in her arms)

Audrey: "I want you to know one thing, Elizabeth Webber. No matter what you have done wrong in your life, as that son of a bitch says, NO ONE deserves to be raped or beaten. He is a coward hiding behind his badge because he knows damn well if Jason ever found out, he'd be dead."

(Elizabeth breaks free and wipes her eyes as her Gram looks at her directly in the eyes)

Audrey: "You know that I don't normally condone violence. You also know that I choose to believe that Jason would never hurt anyone without good reason. However, I would NOT fault him if he chose to, as Jason might say, 'take care' of Lucky. No one hurts my family and gets away with it."

Emily: "I hate to say it, Elizabeth, as I've known Lucky for years. But if he can harm another life like that without any shame, then he deserves what he gets."

Liz: "I know. Even though I hate hurting others, I would not fault Jason for doing something to Lucky."

Emily: (sighs) "So, what happens now?"

Liz: "Jason is going to confront Logan once and for all about what he did to me. I'm going to guess that Jason is going to teach Logan a lesson when he finds him. I didn't want to know as Jason warned me I wouldn't like it. We left it at that. Jason went to Sonny's to start the process."

Emily: (raises her eyebrows) "This should be interesting."

Audrey: "One more thing. I'm going to assume that you didn't go to the hospital to get checked out? Besides getting the rape kit done, I mean. This is in regards to this morning after Lucky hurt you."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, I didn't. I showered earlier. Some spots I couldn't reach because of my sores, so Jason helped me wash up." (chuckles) "Considering that was the first time he has seen me naked, he was very respectful. He offered to get Emily or you, Gram to help me, but I told him I trusted him with my life. He seemed relieved at that and helped me wash up without a second thought."

Audrey: (smiles) "It just proves to me what I've always known about Mr. Morgan. He's a kind, respectful, and loving young man who would gladly give his life for you if you were ever in pain."

Liz: (smiles) "That's Jason, indeed." (smirks) "We finally admitted our love for each other too this morning."

Audrey: (snorts) "No offense, dear, but it's about time!"

Emily: (laughs) "I got to say, I agree. From what I saw, you two loved each other for a long time. Nothing against Lucky at the time, but I saw your eyes light up when Jason's name was mentioned…not around Spencer, of course."

Liz: (smiles) "Here's to hoping that we finally get our happy ending."

Audrey: "I have no doubt that you will."

Liz: "Jason doesn't want me at the apartment unless one of you are there with me."

Emily: "So Lucky doesn't try anything."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah."

Emily: "No problem." (cautiously) "Are you going to work tomorrow considering what happened?"

Liz: "It all depends on if I can hide the bruises."

Emily: "If I may offer some advice, I would stay away for now so Lucky won't be tempted to try talking to you. He's shown up at your workplace before. Kate doesn't know the truth, so she may not see the harm in it."

Audrey: "I agree with Emily. For the time being, I'd like for you to stay here."

Liz: (nods) "No problem."

Emily: (curiously) "I can't help but wonder what Jason is going to do."

Liz: (chuckles) "I think it's safe to say that we all wonder that."

**Chapter Done**

**There are two parts to this chapter. Chapter 43 was the first part. The second part is Chapter 44. This chapter is where Elizabeth told Emily and Audrey. Next chapter is where Jason tells Sonny and Francis and where Jason looks for Logan Hayes. I didn't combine the two parts as it would have been a much longer chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks for the comments everyone. I appreciate them. Here is the next chapter. Work was cancelled today so I was able to post early today. I will post as usual on Tuesday again but next Friday will be another overtime night so I'll be posting on Saturday instead. Spinelli is in this chapter and going forward. I had fun writing for him as, to me, he's hilarious. Incase any of you are wondering, he will be team Liason. hehe. Enjoy. **

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence, sex, and language.**

**Chapter 44**

(Jason was relieved that Elizabeth agreed to stay at Audrey's. He didn't want to worry about her being around Spencer on top of everything else. Jason had one task in mind today. That was finding Logan Hayes and making him pay for what he did to Belle. Jason didn't give a fuck that Logan felt screwed over. He should have gone to Jason or Sonny with his problems or issues. Instead, the prick vowed payback. Well, as far as Jason was concerned, Hayes would learn the hard way that you don't go after those Jason loves and not have consequences)

(Jason goes to Sonny's place on a mission. He sees Max by the front door. They exchange pleasantries. As Jason heads inside, he goes into the living room to find Francis and Sonny talking)

Jason: "Sorry. I didn't know that you had company."

(As Jason is about to leave, Sonny speaks)

Sonny: "You don't have to leave. I was just telling him about Kate. Please, stay."

(Jason stands there looking a bit nervous as he didn't know if he should stay or not. He needed to talk to Sonny, but he would understand if Sonny had prior plans)

Sonny: "Jason, what's wrong? You look like something is on your mind."

Francis: "I can leave if you want to talk to Sonny alone. I won't be offended."

(Jason shakes his head and waves his hands)

Jason: "No. No. You don't have to leave, Francis. I just don't want to interrupt anything."

Sonny: "No, you're not, Jayse."

Francis: "No worries. You look like something is on your mind."

Jason: (sighs) "Yeah, there is. I need your help, Sonny. Francis, you know about the topic, too. Maybe you can help, as well."

(Francis and Sonny both nod before Sonny speaks)

Sonny: (nods) "Whatever you need, man."

Francis: "Just tell us what we can do."

(Jason walks to the two men and warns them)

Jason: "This will take awhile, just so you know."

Sonny: (concerned) "Talk to us, Jayse."

(Jason sighs deeply as he begins)

Jason: "It has to do with Elizabeth."

Francis: (nods) "Go on."

(Jason rubs his face with his hands before opening up)

Jason: "Elizabeth has been getting beaten up by Spencer. She finally admitted it. Although Spencer did a lot more than slap her around in the end."

(Francis and Sonny face each other and sigh deeply in sadness before facing their friend again)

Sonny: "She told you everything?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes."

Francis: "Does she trust you to tell us?"

Jason: "I believe so."

Sonny: "Let's sit down and you can tell us everything."

(Sonny and Jason sit on the couch and Francis sits on the chair next to them)

Francis: "Tell us when you're ready."

Jason: (sighs) "We were right. Lucky was hurting her. It started off with him slapping and verbally abusing her."

Francis: "Jesus Christ."

Jason: "Lucky knew that Elizabeth had feelings for me, but she wasn't ready to admit them yet. He was also jealous about the fact that she was closer to me than he was. She tried telling him I was only a friend and that she loved him." (shakes his head) "He didn't care."

Sonny: "Lucky must have always known that she truly loves you. You can't force someone to admit something when they're not ready to."

Jason: (nods) "I agree. I tried to get her to admit what Spencer was doing, but she was in denial."

Francis: "When did she finally admit the truth?"

Jason: "She admitted he was hurting her. But she insisted that she could take care of herself. I offered to help her, but she turned me down. The next day, I approached Spencer. Of course, he denied it. Lucky must have gone after Elizabeth because she warned me to stay out of it. I tried to reason with her."

Sonny: (nods) "When someone is getting hurt, they are usually in denial. When I spoke with her, she assured me that she was fine."

Francis: (nods) "She did the same with me."

Jason: "It took her a long time to talk to me. She missed being my friend. But she also admitted that Lucky didn't like her hanging out with me." (scoffs) "He got her to stop being my friend for a bit. When she finally stood up to him, he punched her. She defended herself, but of course, he was stronger."

Francis: (shakes his head) "Poor Miss Webber."

Jason: "When she threatened to leave him, he turned the tables on her."

Sonny: (confused) "How?"

Jason: "He threatened to reveal a secret that she's had since she was 15 years old."

Francis: (puzzled) "What kind of secret?"

Jason: (sighs) "Lucky accidentally saw a police file while at work one time. He claims that he didn't mean to read all of it. However, his curiosity got the better of him."

Sonny: (chuckles dryly) "What else is knew with that asshole?"

Jason: (sighs) "Elizabeth didn't want her secret getting out. She was afraid that people would look at her differently."

Sonny: (trying to understand) "What the hell?"

Jason: "At first, she believed Audrey and I would understand. However, Spencer put so many doubts in her head until she believed it."

Francis: (nods) "He threatened her into staying with him."

Jason: "Yeah. He blackmailed her. She stays with him and he wouldn't say a word."

Francis: (scoffs) "What a fucking prick! Using her secret and insecurities against her."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "It gets worse."

(Sonny has a look of horror across his face)

Sonny: "Oh, God. What'd he do to her, Jayse?"

Jason: "She was finally ready to leave him. She pretty much told him to do what he wanted as he was going to tell everyone her secret anyway."

Francis: "What'd he do to her, Jason?"

Jason: (sighs in defeat) "He raped her."

Sonny: (shouts) "Son of a bitch!"

(Sonny gets up in a fury. He rubs his hand against his chin and shakes his head)

Sonny: "That piece of shit!"

(Sonny faces Jason and points at his friend)

Sonny: "That fucker needs to pay."

Jason: "I'm already on it. Anyways, while he was raping her, he asked her if she liked being reminded of what happened when she was fifteen."

(Sonny stares at Jason, while Francis shakes his head in sadness)

Sonny: "Elizabeth was raped when she was fifteen?"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah, she was."

Francis: "How is it possible that no one knew about this? I mean, it had to have been public record. At the very least, Audrey should have known being Elizabeth was a minor."

Jason: "She would only speak to Anna Devane or a woman. When Anna said Audrey needed to be told, Elizabeth was adamant on Audrey not knowing. Elizabeth went as far to say that she would sue the PCPD if they said anything."

Sonny: (nods) "Elizabeth may have been only fifteen at the time, but she knew her rights. Even though Audrey should have been told, I can respect Elizabeth's choice."

Jason: "Audrey was worried about the way Elizabeth ended their phone call last night. So, she called me to check on Elizabeth."

Francis: "She must have been worried if she called you so early."

Jason: (nods) "I got there and I made sure he wasn't there before I went to see her. At first, she wouldn't let me turn on the lights."

Sonny: (nods sadly) "He must have beat her good if she didn't want you to see her like that."

Jason: "I promised her that I wouldn't overreact. When I saw what the fucker had done to her…" (sighs) "My first instinct was to kill Spencer."

Sonny: "I would have helped you."

Francis: (nods) "Me, too."

Jason: "I was able to stay calm while she told me what happened."

Sonny: (chuckles dryly) "You have more willpower than I would've had on that."

(Jason looks down and sighs deeply as he confesses the last of his girls' secrets)

Jason: "There's more."

Francis: (eyes widen) "There's more? Holy shit, boss. What else happened to her?"

(Sonny knew what final piece of the puzzle that Jason left out)

Sonny: "Her attacker when she was fifteen."

(Francis looks at Jason and could tell that Jason had some inkling on who it was)

Francis: "Jason?"

Jason: "She was in the park in a nice dress, nothing revealing. All of a sudden, the fucker grabbed her from behind and brought her to the bushes. After the incident was done, she managed to take off his ski mask. He was, in turn, shocked that she saw his face. When she asked him why he did this…"

(Jason looks down sadly and rubs his hands over his tearstained eyes. Sonny and Francis looked at their friend with a serious expression)

Francis: "What'd the bastard say, Jason?"

(Jason chuckles incredulously as he faces his friends)

Jason: "We knew him, you guys! He fucking worked for us!"

Sonny: "Jason, what'd he say?"

Jason: "'Tell Jason that he was wrong to have screwed me over'."

Sonny: (angrily) "Tell me who he is so I can kill him."

Jason: "Not if I get to him first." (venomously) "It was Logan Hayes."

(Sonny and Francis stare at Jason in shock)

Sonny: "What the fuck?"

Francis: "That son of a bitch?"

Sonny: "He hurt her because he was mad at you?"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah. Elizabeth told me not to blame myself." (scoffs angrily) "How the hell can I not, Sonny?!"

(Jason gets off the couch in a huff)

Sonny: "Jason, you couldn't have predicted that Hayes would do that. We have a lot of enemies who have threatened us over the years."

(Jason turns around to face Sonny and raises his hands)

Jason: (yells) "HOW THE HELL CAN I NOT, SONNY?! LOGAN HAD A BONE TO PICK WITH ME SINCE HE ACCUSED ME OF MESSING WITH MCCALL!" (normal tone) "Yes, I wasn't with Elizabeth at the time. But she still held my heart…even then." (scoffs & yells again) "LOGAN KNEW THE BEST WAY TO GET REVENGE IS TO GO AFTER HER!"

(Sonny gets up from the couch and faces Jason with a serious expression. He rest his hands on Jason's shoulders)

Sonny: "I will say this again. You can't blame yourself because Logan was a loose cannon. We had to let him go because we couldn't trust him in the end. You remember because you were there with me when it happened."

Jason: (scoffs) "Yeah, and that bitch McCall couldn't keep her legs closed during her time with Hayes. She felt rejected when I said no to her. Logan should've known what kind of a woman she was."

Sonny: (shrugs) "He was in denial. He didn't want to believe it. But that was his mess, not yours. You said so yourself. Elizabeth doesn't blame you." (nods) "I blame myself, too. In the end, this is on Logan." (glares at Jason) "Don't worry. He will be dealt with."

(Sonny puts his hands down as Jason speaks)

Jason: "That's why I came here. I wanted your help finding Logan Hayes. I want him to pay for hurting my girl." (serious tone) "I want him dead."

Sonny: (nods seriously) "Consider it done. I'll help you find him."

(Francis gets up from the couch and goes to his bosses)

Francis: "I know someone who can help us find him. It won't cost us much, if anything at all." (smiles) "The guy is a cyber genius. I'm confident he can get the job done."

(Jason and Sonny can't help but be curious at who Francis is talking about)

Sonny: "Who's this mystery hacker?"

Jason: "Do we know him?"

Francis: "No, but I do from a few years ago. I had a bad virus on my computer and he kindly helped out. I paid him for his services, but he refused to take the money until I warned him I'd probably need his services again in the future. He's a very nice young man and said if I ever need anything, he's there."

Jason: (nods) "Okay. Who is he?"

Francis: (grins) "Damien Spinelli."

Jason: "And he can find anyone? Leave no traces for someone like the police to find?"

Francis: "Nope. He doesn't leave any traces. I've seen his work. He can find anyone we'd want him to. Just say the word and I'll call him."

Sonny: (puzzled) "Where does he live?"

Francis: (shakes his head) "Not that far. Maybe an hour or two away at the most. He lives with his mother in Middletown, Connecticut."

(Sonny and Jason look at each other before facing Francis weirdly)

Jason: "How old is he?"

Francis: "About 22."

Sonny: "And his mother doesn't question his…type of profession or hobby?"

Francis: (chuckles) "Let's just say….she lets him live his own life being he's over 18. Besides, what he does is mostly harmless."

Jason: "Okay, true." (nods) "Call him please."

(Francis nods in response before dialing Spinelli's number. After a few minutes of talking on the phone, Francis hangs up and approaches Sonny and Jason)

Francis: "Spinelli said he can help us out." (chuckles) "He was very appreciative of the fact that we trust him, considering he's, uh, how do I describe him?"

(Sonny and Jason look at each other with caution before facing Francis)

Sonny: "Please don't tell me that he's a troublemaker."

Jason: "He's not into drugs or alcohol or anything, is he?"

(Francis waves his hands around and laughs)

Francis: "No. No. Nothing like that. He's just, uh, very hyper. He's very friendly and he will probably try talking your ear off if you let him. He confuses people with how he words things. But, no, he means well. I have no problems with him." (smirks) "He even has a nickname for me."

Sonny: (weirdly) "Do I dare ask?"

Jason: (odd look) "A nickname for you?"

Francis: (nods) "Yep. Spinelli gave me 'Pops'." (smiles) "I think it's cute and I feel kind of honored that he named me that." (raises his eyebrows) "He'll probably nickname you guys, too." (shrugs) "It's just his style."

Sonny: "This should be interesting."

Jason: (sighs) "As long as he can help us, he can nickname me whatever he wants. When can he get here?"

Francis: "Here's the problem. He doesn't own a vehicle. Neither does his mother. The places they go are within walking distance. Sonny, if you wouldn't mind, can your driver pick him up? I know the way there so I can direct him on where to go."

Sonny: (nods) "Yeah, that's fine. I'll have Milo take you."

Francis: "Thank you."

(Moments later, Milo is instructed by Sonny on his destination plans. Francis leaves with Milo. Sonny and Jason sigh as Jason speaks)

Jason: "Now, we wait until they come back."

Sonny: (narrows his eyes) "Is this Spinelli guy really going to nickname us?"

Jason: (smirks) "This should definitely be interesting."

*****About Two Hours Later*****

(Jason and Sonny are engaging in small chat when they hear the front door open. The two men look at each other as they're about to find out who this Spinelli guy is. Francis and Spinelli walk into the living room with Spinelli talking Francis's ear off)

Spinelli: "Now, if there is anything else that I can do for you, Pops, please don't hesitate to ask." (chuckles) "You know me! I live to help others!"

Francis: (chuckles) "No problem, Spinelli. Here are the two men I was telling you about."

(Spinelli stands in front of Sonny and Jason as Francis makes the introductions)

Francis: "This is Jason Morgan. He is the one who has the task for you to do."

(Spinelli laughs and shrugs at Jason)

Spinelli: "Gracious greetings. I look forward to assisting you."

Jason: (nods) "Sounds good. Thank you, Spinelli."

Spinelli: "No problem."

Francis: "And this…" (points to Sonny) "…is Sonny Corinthos. Jason and Sonny are my bosses. They're very easy to get along with."

(Spinelli looks Sonny up and down and chuckles nervously)

Spinelli: "If I might be so brave to say this…You look like someone no one should mess with. Like you'll definitely take care of business."

Sonny: (strange look) "Uh…thanks."

(Spinelli raises his hands to his mouth as he thinks. A moment later, his eyes widen and he claps his hands in excitement)

Spinelli: "Ah-ha! I've got it! Mr. Corinthos, sir, you shall be known as 'The Godfather'! Yes!"

(Sonny wasn't completely sure how to respond to that, so he just nods politely. Spinelli looks at Jason and observes him. Jason looks between Sonny, Francis, and Spinelli before sighing. He rubs his eyes as he knew what was happening)

Jason: "Okay, pick a nickname and then let's get to work."

(Spinelli nods quickly before smiling wide)

Spinelli: "You shall be known as 'Stonecold'."

(Jason had to admit that it wasn't the worst nickname in the world)

Jason: "Okay, are you ready?"

Spinelli: (nods) "Affirmative, Stonecold."

(Spinelli goes to the couch to sit down and gets his laptop out of his bag. He then sets his laptop on the coffee table before getting to work. He couldn't help but be fond of the two men he just met. He smiles at them before concentrating on his task)

Spinelli: "Can I have the name of the intended and a brief history so I know what to look for?"

Jason: "The guys name is Logan Hayes. He would be about 30 years old by now, same as me. He used to date Sam McCall. Logan attacked someone I'm very close to years ago and I don't know where he's at. Haven't heard from him in ten years."

Spinelli: (nods) "And you'd like to know his whereabouts?"

Jason: "Yes. Francis said you're the best. So, I trust that you'll be able to find the guy."

Spinelli: "In all of my years of being a cyber hacker, if that's what you want to call it, I have never hit a dead end in my tasks." (nods & smiles) "I shall find him for you."

Jason: (nods) "Thank you."

Spinelli: (chuckles) "No problem, Stonecold."

(Spinelli gets to work on his assignment. Sonny can't help the weird look on his face as he whispers at Francis)

Sonny: "He has the weirdest nicknames for us."

Francis: (smirks) "Could be worse. It could be swear words for a nickname."

Sonny: (rolls his eyes) "Yeah, true. I guess."

Jason: "I don't care what nickname he uses for us as long as he finds Hayes." (tilts his head) "I do have to admit 'Stonecold' isn't so bad."

(After a few moments of typing on the computer and keeping his focus strictly on the screen in front of him, he jumps up from the couch. Clearly impressed with himself, he laughs loudly as he claps)

Spinelli: "I found him, Pops! Stonecold! The Godfather! I found Logan Hayes!"

(The three men walk to Spinelli with a serious face)

Sonny: "You found him?"

Spinelli: (proudly smiles) "Indeed, I did."

Jason: "Where is he, Spinelli? Where is Logan Hayes?"

Spinelli: "In Portland, Oregon."

(Francis, Jason, and Sonny glance at each other and nod in determination)

Sonny: "Time to get the fucker."

Jason: "Logan Hayes will pay for what he did to Elizabeth. Lucky will, too, when the time is right."

**Chapter 44 Done**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks for the comments. I appreciate them. Just a reminder that the next chapter won't be updated until Sat as I work Fri night. Here's the next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 45**

(Jason felt like it was taking forever for Johnny, Max, and Milo to bring Logan Hayes to Sonny's warehouse. Jason was looking forward to beating the living shit out of the asshole. To seeing Logan's pleading face before ending his life. Jason was pacing around a bit while Francis and Sonny watched helplessly. They felt bad for their friend. They knew Jason had to have been kicking himself over what Logan did to Elizabeth because of Jason. Elizabeth made it clear that she doesn't blame Jason. However, Jason already does. In Jason's mind, if he would've handled the situation differently with Logan years ago, none of this would've happened)

(Francis and Sonny shake their heads in defeat as Jason continued to pace back and forth)

Sonny: "Jayse, I know it's hard to do, but you need to calm down."

(Jason briefly stops to stare at Sonny directly in the eyes)

Jason: "You're right. It is hard."

(Jason continues pacing as he raises his hand to his chin in an attempt to think)

Francis: "The guys will bring Hayes here soon. Then you can do whatever you want to him."

Jason: "Damn right I will. The fucker will pay with his life."

(Sonny momentarily closes his eyes and sighs softly)

Sonny: "Jason, pacing like that won't do yourself any good. Your blood pressure is probably going through the roof."

(Jason immediately stops to angrily glare at Sonny)

Jason: "If the roles were reversed, would you be able to stay calm knowing what happened to Kate? Huh? How the hell would you feel, Sonny? Call me crazy, but I don't think you'd be thinking rationally."

(Sonny looks down with his eyes closed. Jason was right. If it was Kate who got hurt and not Elizabeth, Sonny would be seething with fury. He would be ready to pounce on the guy who hurt Kate. In all reality, Sonny had no right to offer his friend advice when he wouldn't take it himself)

Sonny: (nods) "You're right. I'm sorry. If I was in your position, I wouldn't be able to relax, either." (tilts his head) "What can I do to help besides what's already being done with the Logan situation?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "Nothing. Just let me do what I need to do."

Sonny: (nods) "Okay."

(Francis didn't say anything as he knew if Jason wanted something more done, he'd speak up. Francis knew, from the look on his boss' face, that Jason was going stir crazy waiting for the piece of trash to come)

Jason: "How much longer is this going to take?"

Sonny: "They should be here anytime. Logan's location isn't too far from Port Charles. Unless he gave our men trouble. If that was the case, they would have called."

Jason: "Where's Spinelli? I haven't seen him since we've been here at the warehouse."

Francis: "Sonny was kind in giving him a room for the night at his place. He and I thought it was best he stays in Port Charles for a night or two in case we need his services again."

Jason: (nods) "Okay. Sounds good."

(A bit later, they hear a big commotion outside before the front door to the warehouse opens. Jason, Sonny, and Francis watch as Max and Milo push Logan Hayes in with Johnny behind them. Logan looks around as he wonders where he's at. His hands are tied up behind his back. He has a few black and blue bruises on his face. Max and Milo stop Logan just as Jason approaches the former employee. Logan looks at Jason and is speechless)

Logan: "J-Jason."

(Jason smirks evilly as he narrows his eyes at Logan)

Jason: "Hello, Logan. Long time no see."

*****PCPD*****

(Dante sits at his desk and faces forward. He looks at his cell phone and sighs in discomfort. He received the text from Elizabeth awhile ago stating she was fine and not to worry. She also said she wasn't feeling good. He didn't want to bother her in case she was resting in bed. He thought about texting her back to check in on her. If by chance, she didn't hear her phone, maybe he should personally go to her to see for himself. He reads the text from Elizabeth once more and sighs in uncertainty. He is caught off-guard when he feels a tap on his shoulder)

Dante: (puzzled) "Huh?"

Lucky: (chuckles) "What's going on? You look like you're in a daze."

(Lucky sits down across from his partner in his desk chair)

Dante: "I've been debating whether to go to your apartment to check on Elizabeth."

Lucky: (weird look) "Why?"

Dante: "I want to see for myself that she's okay."

Lucky: "Didn't she leave you that text or voicemail or whatever?"

Dante: (tilts his head) "Lucky, you know damn well that just because she sent that, it doesn't mean she's truly fine. You're a cop...a detective. It's not the same as seeing her face to face. I need to do my job."

(Lucky was getting annoyed with his partner's attitude. What the hell did Lucky have to do or say to get through to Dante? There was no way he was going to let Dante see Elizabeth. If that happened, Dante would see her bruises and know that Lucky had been lying this whole time. Lucky would not let her or Morgan win)

(Lucky knew that his behavior probably stems from what his father, Luke, did to him growing up. Luke went after Lucky when he felt his son was in the wrong. Lucky honestly didn't know whether or not he was a good kid growing up as Luke never told him. As for Lucky's mother, Laura, she didn't help matters. Yes, she tried her best to intervene when Luke would toughen up Lucky. But then Luke would go after Laura for taking her sons side. In the end, Lucky didn't know any better growing up than to be violent towards his significant other. He thought it was okay to treat a woman like that as that's what his father did to his mother)

(In the end, Lucky knew that he wouldn't be able to convince Dante not to look into Elizabeth's situation as that would make Lucky look worse. Dante would be even more determined to touch base with Elizabeth. Lucky just shrugs at his partner)

Lucky: "I'm not going to try convincing you on what to do. You're right that it's our job to look into things. You do what you need to do."

(Dante hated being at odds with his partner on his girlfriend's situation. However, he couldn't ignore the warning signs as well as Jason's worry on the situation. Dante needed to get to the bottom of it. He didn't want to believe that his friend was possibly hurting someone. However, he had to find out the truth)

(After doing a bit of paperwork, Dante departs the PCPD. Normally, he would bring Lucky along. Since this included Lucky, Dante thought it was best to do this alone. According to the rules, Lucky could try swaying the witness in some way. Obviously, that couldn't happen. Dante didn't want to tell Mac what's going on in front of Lucky. Once Dante was in his police car, he got out his phone and dialed his boss' personal cell phone)

Mac: "Hello?"

Dante: "Hey, Mac. It's Dante. Are you alone right now?"

Mac: "Yeah, I'm in my office. What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Dante: "What I'm about to tell you has to stay between us, as it concerns a member of the force."

Mac: (cautiously) "Dante, you're scaring me."

Dante: "I'm sorry. I don't mean to. I'm following up on a lead regarding a complaint."

Mac: (confused) "What kind of complaint?"

Dante: "This is the part where you can't tell anyone as it may be traced back to the possible culprit."

Mac: (sighs) "Okay, you got it. I trust you, Dante. You're a good detective. It stays between us. Now, please tell me what's going on."

Dante: "It has to do with Lucky Spencer."

Mac: (surprised) "Your partner?"

Dante: "The one and only."

Mac: "Okay, tell me the situation."

Dante: "I'm friends with Lucky outside the workforce, too. We have a group of friends who like to go out and have fun. Well, a few times, Lucky has acted not himself when he's had too many drinks. He embarrasses Elizabeth. It got out of hand the last time we were all out. He was a jerk to Elizabeth, A few days later or whatever, Jason Morgan comes bursting into the station and grabs Lucky. Morgan accuses Lucky of hurting Elizabeth. Both Elizabeth and Lucky separately deny it. However, it's not very often when Jason comes into the PCPD and files accusations in front of everyone."

Mac: "You're right. That is strange. Especially being Morgan never comes to us willingly. Usually, it's him who does suspicious activity."

Dante: "Yeah. I told Lucky to tell Elizabeth I want to see her in person. The next day, I get a text from Elizabeth saying she's okay and she's not feeling the best. To not worry about her and that she's going to rest. Mac, I feel like something is wrong here."

Mac: "What does Lucky say?"

Dante: "He accuses me of taking Morgan's side and insists Elizabeth's fine."

Mac: "While I see Lucky's point on part of this, I also know that you are a good detective. Dante, if you feel that something is wrong, it probably is. You are right that being it concerns Lucky, he shouldn't know about this as he may try interfering in some way. So, I want you to investigate this on your own. If it's nothing, we will owe him a very big apology. But, if he did hurt Elizabeth somehow, he needs to answer for it. You are free to look into this further. Keep me updated."

Dante: (nods) "I will. Thanks, Mac."

(They both end the call. Dante shakes his head and sighs in sadness)

Dante: "I really hope I'm wrong about this. Lucky, did you do what I fear you did? Is Morgan right?"

*****Audrey's House*****

(Elizabeth is in her old bedroom upstairs. She folds her arms and sighs softly as she thinks to herself. She wonders how things got so fucked up. One minute, she was happy with Lucky and it was going great. However, he couldn't handle her friendship with Jay. Then the next, Lucky is attacking her because he got her to admit what she could never admit to herself. Even when she was a teen, the reality never set in. It was never Lucky who held her heart. No, she finally came to terms with that. She could kick herself for not admitting it sooner)

(Even when she thought it was Lucky she loved, it wasn't. It was always Jay. Jay made her laugh to the point where she cried. Jay made her cry with tears of joy. When he told her he loved her. He made her feel comfortable to where she could completely be herself. She could joke around with him, be silly around him. She never knew that about Lucky, but she was never completely herself around him. She felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. You'd think she would as she's been with Spencer for 3 years. In the end, maybe it takes a big crisis before something hits you and you come face to face with the truth)

(That crisis was Lucky's treatment towards her. The way she was raised by Audrey, you don't deserve to be hit. Not for any reason. Elizabeth never thought it would happen to her. It took her a long time to realize she was a victim. That she was not at fault. That is what Lucky did to her. That's how he made her feel)

(Elizabeth scoffed lightly as she thought of everything. She felt so bad that her Gram and Emily was brought into this. But Jason, her Gram, and Emily were right. Elizabeth needed the support system. She needed all the help that she could get)

(Elizabeth's mind briefly went to Abby. Abby did a few hurtful things. The more Elizabeth thought about it, the more she realized it was time to forgive. Yes, Abby embarrassed Elizabeth repeatedly when she was drunk. Elizabeth gave her plenty of chances. Abby pissed off Elizabeth to no end. However, the last time they saw each other, Elizabeth could see in Abby's shameful eyes that she was sorry. It was like Abby knew she really needed to get her act together. Otherwise, she was in danger of losing Elizabeth forever. So, Elizabeth decided in that moment that she would have a heart to heart talk with her friend. In a way, her situation with Lucky helped Elizabeth realize that. It was kind of ironic that it took her getting tormented to realize she wanted her friend back)

(Elizabeth found herself looking towards her closet. She didn't remember the last time she browsed inside her closet to admire her painting collection. She opens the door and sees about four artworks against the wall on the right side. She takes them all out and rests them against the wall in her room near the closet)

(The first one was of her Gram. Audrey is kneeling down on her knees next to her flower garden. She's wearing pink pants, a cream t-shirt, and white tennis shoes. She had her brown garden gloves on so her hands don't get dirty. Audrey had a mixture of roses, violets, and some vegetables growing. Elizabeth loved watching her Gram in her garden. Audrey was always so proud of her garden during the summer)

(The second portrait was of Jason leaning against his motorcycle. It was the summer and he was sitting a bit. He had his arms folded and wore his usual black t-shirt and blue jeans. He was wearing black boots and his blond hair was spiked. Very rarely does she see Jason smile. In this painting, he did. Some people may find it a bit weird that he smiled. Elizabeth privately knew that he only smiled for her. She felt special when she thought about that)

(Elizabeth couldn't help but smile happily at the fact that Jason looked hot in the motorcycle painting. Granted, he always looked hot. In the artwork, he looked exceptionally sexy. His toned body was showing through his outfit. She always admired the way he took care of himself. She loved him no matter what he looked like. He exercised regularly. He told her it made him feel good after his workouts. She understood that as it did the same for her)

(The third painting was of Lucky. She remembered it as it was when they first starting going out. Things were going great between them. They were on the basketball court. Elizabeth had brought her art supplies and a board to paint on. Lucky had on blue shorts, a white tank top, black socks, and black tennis shoes on. He had a small gold hoop earring in his ear. He was shooting hoops by himself. He poses with the basketball in his hands. He bends his knees and is focused on the hoop in front of him)

(The fourth and final painting is of Jason. It is one that she recently drew. She was at his penthouse and he was playing pool. He was bending over and Elizabeth smirked evilly as she admired his perfect, round ass. His arms were stretched out where one hand was at the end of the pool cue and the other hand is at the beginning of the pool cue)

(She remembered that day. As she was drawing him, she couldn't get over how sexy he looked. She had never wanted a guy as much as she wanted Jay in that moment)

(As she continued to look at her masterpieces, she jumps slightly at the sound of Audrey's voice)

Audrey: (chuckles) "I didn't mean to scare you."

Liz: (smiles) "You just surprised me. Come on in."

(Audrey walks to Elizabeth and sits down by her. After getting comfortable, Audrey looks between the art pieces and her granddaughter)

Audrey: "Taking a trip down memory lane?"

Liz: (shrugs) "I guess. It's been a long time since I've looked at these. Some I drew a long time ago and others were recently."

Audrey: "I have a confession to make. Every now and then I like to look at your masterpieces, too." (smiles) "You always did feel you weren't very good, even when everyone would say that you're exceptional."

Liz: "Kate feels I'm good, too." (chuckles nervously) "What can I say? I'm my own worst critic."

Audrey: "That you definitely are. Sweetheart, now that you're not with Lucky anymore, maybe you can finally believe in yourself again. I always felt Lucky prevented you in a way from realizing your true potential. Jason has always tried to get you to see that."

Liz: (nods) "Yes, he did." (shakes her head) "I never gave him enough credit on things."

Audrey: "You are now, Elizabeth. That's what matters. You are finally becoming alive and are embracing yourself...the way you always should have been."

Liz: "Those closest to me helped me see that."

Audrey: (angrily) "I will never forgive that self righteous man for what he did to you. I stand by what I said. While I don't condone violence, I have absolutely no sympathy for what Spencer did. Whatever Jason decides on, I will support."

Liz: (nods) "Me, too." (scoffs) "I have never hated anyone the way I do Lucky. Not even Logan Hayes tops Lucky. I hate Logan for what he did. But in my opinion, Lucky's actions were much worse. It still blows my mind on what he did."

Audrey: "They both hurt you. Whether one was worse than the other, it doesn't matter."

Liz: "True."

(Elizabeth looks at her artwork again. When she examines Jason's, a smile creeps up on her face. She chuckles a bit before speaking to her Gram)

Liz: "You knew I loved Jason even before I realized it. You've always known it. Haven't you?"

Audrey: (nods & smiles) "Yes. I have known it for a long time. Sometimes someone close can see things the person can't. I believe deep down that you've always known. Deep in your heart. The way you acted around Jason or would talk about him. You and him have always shared a special bond."

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "I almost wish you would've gotten me to see reason before all of this shit happened. Maybe then my life wouldn't be so fucked up."

Audrey: "Call it a learning experience, if you will. You see now what you should do. That is the most important thing. I'm very glad that Emily was here for you, too." (shrugs) "Maybe someday soon you'll let Abby back in, when you're ready."

Liz: (nods) "I'm going to talk to her and get it all out in the open. After everything that's happened with her, I just needed time to breathe. I think she finally feels that what she did was wrong. She'll change her partying ways for those she loves." (sighs) "I love her like a sister, Gram. She just makes me so damn frustrated sometimes. In the end, though, I don't want to lose her friendship."

Audrey: (smiles) "Something tells me that you won't. If she is truly your friend, she will understand."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you for always being there for me, Gram. I love you."

Audrey: "Oh, you're welcome, honey. I love you, too."

(They embrace each other into a hug. Audrey kisses her granddaughter on the temple)

Audrey: "I'm so glad you're finally happy...truly happy...with Jason."

Liz: "Me, too, Gram. He's my everything."

**Chapter 45 Done**


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks for the comments. It's greatly appreciated. Thank you to the guests who comment as well. Here's the next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 46**

(Jason didn't realize that he had been waiting years for this moment. Even though Elizabeth told him a few days ago what Logan did to her, he had wanted to hurt the asshole for a long time as Logan was a loose cannon)

(Jason continued looking at his enemy with a deathly glare. Sonny couldn't help the smile from forming at knowing what was coming. Sonny brought a chair to the front of the warehouse so Max and Milo could set Hayes down. Logan was still tied up and didn't know what was going on. He looked all around him and saw all the guys staring at him)

Logan: "What am I doing here?"

Sonny: "Are you saying you don't know?"

Logan: (scoffs) "Obviously if I did, I wouldn't be asking questions."

(Sonny and Jason face each other)

Sonny: "Logan wants to know why he's here. Should we give him a hint? Maybe his memory will return?"

Jason: "He's always been an amateur. Let's humor him."

(Jason folds his arms and stares at Logan in the eyes)

Jason: "Do you recall doing anything bad ten years ago here in Port Charles?"

Logan: (snorts) "Yeah, I worked for you dumbasses."

Sonny: "Ooh, a smart ass." (shakes his head) "I gotta tell you, Hayes. You're not off to a very good start."

Max: (chuckles) "No, he's not. For someone supposedly so bright in the beginning, he's as dull as a light bulb now."

Milo: "Oh, Logan. You are in for a very rude awakening."

Logan: (rolls his eyes) "Can we just get this over with? I know I did something unforgiveable years ago. Just tell me what I did."

Sonny: "Are you serious? You don't know what you did?"

Jason: "Here's a refresher course. It has to do with Elizabeth."

Logan: (confused) "Elizabeth Webber? What the hell does she have to do with this?"

(Jason was doing his best to stay in control. He wasn't sure if Logan was playing dumb or if he was honestly in the dark. He decides to reveal more details)

Jason: "Elizabeth was fifteen years old and a dear friend of mine. She has become more than a dear friend of mine now."

Logan: (smirks) "Oh, you mean she turned you into a softie? Never thought that was possible."

(Jason narrows his eyes into a deathly glare)

Jason: "Don't you dare speak negatively about her."

Logan: (tilts his head) "Do you really expect me to remember everything I did ten years ago? Jason, I don't remember everything I did last week."

Jason: (turns his head slightly) "You don't remember hurting her to the point where she was scared for her life?"

(Logan was trying to remember what his former boss was talking about. There were some things he wasn't proud of. He remembered his past with Sam McCall and Jason's role in it)

Logan: (sighs) "I remembered what you did to me regarding Sam."

Jason: "We'll discuss that later."

(Jason was getting fed up. He couldn't believe that Logan didn't seem to remember hurting his girl. Yet, he remembered what happened with Sam. Jason had enough. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Jason decided that it was time to lay everything on the line)

Jason: "Maybe this will refresh your memory, Hayes. Do you remember grabbing a young woman from behind in the park ten years ago? Bringing her to the bushes?" (angrily) "Raping her, tearing her clothes off?" (scoffs incredulously) "Whispering in her ear 'Tell Jason Morgan that he was wrong to have screwed me over'?"

(Logan has a horrified look across his face. He was at a loss for words. Sonny and Jason see Logan's scared expression)

Sonny: "What's the matter, Logan? Cat got your tongue?"

(Logan quickly glances between Sonny and Jason)

Logan: "H-H-How the hell do you know that? No one knows."

(Jason and Sonny scoff at each other)

Jason: "You mean you told the woman if she told anyone what you did, she wouldn't see the light of day?"

Sonny: "You're a real piece of work, Hayes."

(Jason quickly grabs Logan, catching the guy off-guard and spits in his face)

Jason: (shouts) "Do you have any idea, any fucking idea, the hell that you put her through?! She was scared for her life!"

(Jason pushes Logan so hard that when Logan falls back on his chair, the chair falls to the floor. Logan screams as Milo and Max set him back on his ass)

Logan: "You hurt me, too, you fucking prick! You shouldn't have messed around on Sam behind my back!"

(Jason angrily points at Logan)

Jason: "For the one hundredth fucking time, I did NOT go after McCall! Do you honestly think I would do that when you knew how I felt about Elizabeth?!"

(Logan scoffs as he turns his head. Jason violently grabs Logan's coat so the men are face to face)

Jason: (yells) "LOOK AT ME! HAVE THE GUTS TO FACE ME WHEN YOU ADMIT TO WHAT YOU'VE DONE! ELIZABETH MAY NOT HAVE MEANT MUCH TO YOU, BUT SHE MEANT SOMETHING TO ME! I HAVE LOVED HER SINCE SHE WAS FIFTEEN! I HAVE LOVED HER, MORE THAN MY OWN LIFE! YOU WANTED TO HURT HER?! YOU COME AFTER ME INSTEAD! WHAT THE HELL DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU TO FUCKING HURT HER LIKE THAT?!"

(Logan leans forward a bit and speaks with a non apologetic tone)

Logan: "You shouldn't have double crossed me, Morgan. You can deny it all you want. I know you had a thing for my girl." (smirks) "You wanted a piece of McCall? I got a piece of Webber." (shrugs) "I think it's a fair trade, don't you think?"

(Jason's eyes light up with fury! His eyes widen and he's had enough)

Jason: "You son of a bitch!"

(Jason hits Logan so hard across the face that Logan falls over and is knocked off his chair)

Jason: "McCall was always a slut! If you are too blind to see that, then it is your own damn fault!" (scoffs) "I always knew that you weren't the brightest tool in the shed, but I never pegged you for an idiot."

(Max and Milo roughly get Logan off the floor as his hands were still tied. Jason wipes his bruised hands against his leather jacket as Milo and Max put Hayes back on the chair after repositioning it)

Max: "You are a sorry excuse for a human being, Hayes."

Milo: "I personally hope Jason kills you for what you did to Elizabeth."

Max: "You don't deserve to live."

Sonny: (shakes his head) "No, he doesn't. I will let Jason decide what he wants to do with this piece of garbage." (to Logan) "I hope you rot in hell for what you did."

Logan: (shrugs innocently) "I know I'm dead anyway. You might as well get it over with."

Jason: "No, I'm going to enjoy torturing you to death." (to Max and Milo) "Hold him tight, guys. I'm going to enjoy this." (to Sonny) "You want a piece of him, too?"

Sonny: (smirks) "Just a punch." (sighs) "He hurt you the most. It's finally time you got some payback."

(Sonny stares at Logan's annoyed but bruised face before punching him in the nose. The impact causes blood to splatter on his clothes as well as on the floor. Sonny wipes his bloody hands on his suit jacket)

Sonny: "I'm a happy camper now." (to Jason) "The rest is up to you."

Johnny: "Do you want us to stay here with you Jason or do you want us to leave?"

(Jason breathes heavily at Logan while speaking to his men)

Jason: "I have a few things I want to discuss with Hayes about in private. After that, he knows that he's a dead man. If I need you, I'll shout for you."

Johnny: (nods) "No problem. We'll be outside."

(Sonny and the rest of the men exit the warehouse except for Jason. Logan looks around to see only himself and Jason still in the room)

Logan: "Not going to kill me yet?"

Jason: (chuckles) "Oh, I will. However, I have a few things I wanted to say to you first."

Logan: "Didn't we say what needed to be said?"

Jason: "Not yet."

(Jason folds his arms as he paces back and forth in front of Logan)

Jason: "How could you not see that that bitch was playing you? She was sleeping around all the time."

Logan: "Jason, you know damn well those were just rumors."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Oh, really? So, she fooled you good. She put the moves on me, which I then rejected her. I don't know who she didn't flirt with. And you're telling me that you don't believe one word of it? How the fuck could you not see what was right in front of your face? I honestly thought you knew me better than that, Hayes. I don't go after other people's girls. I had my eye on one and you knew who it was."

Logan: "She wasn't worth it, Jayse. She was making you lose focus on the business."

(Jason faces Logan and shrugs)

Jason: "Sonny didn't seem to think so."

Logan: (laughs) "Like he'll stand up to you. Jason, you two always had each other's backs. He's not going to tell you when you need a reality check."

Jason: "Then you never knew Sonny. If he ever had concerns, he'd tell me. Maybe if you weren't so hung up on McCall, you'd know that."

Logan: (shrugs) "You just can't stand the fact that she wanted me, not you. I loved Sam and you took her away. You betrayed me."

Jason: "You keep believing that."

(Logan decides to twist the knife on the subject of Elizabeth)

Logan: "If you hadn't of betrayed me, I never would have gone after Webber." (chuckles) "She wasn't even that good."

Jason: (spits) "You fucker."

Logan: "I figured if you can have a piece of Sam, then I can have a piece of your whore."

Jason: (warns) "You shut your mouth about her."

Logan: (shrugs) "Why? Oh, come on, Jason. How would you know if Elizabeth was any good in bed? I had a piece of her and she's not the best."

(Jason can't take anymore of Logan talking trash about the love of his life. Jason yells in a fit of rage. He beats Logan senseless. Logan laughs as he knew he got to Jason. That was what Logan hoped to accomplish in his quest to hurt his enemy. As Logan becomes bloodier, his face and body become more bruised)

(Jason stops what he's doing so he can catch his breath. He pants heavily as he sees Logan's broken body sideways on the floor. Jason wipes his sweaty face with the sleeve of his leather jacket)

Jason: "You will never be able to hurt the woman I love again, you crazy fuck."

(Logan sighs slowly. As he struggles to breathe, he can't help but chuckle)

Logan: "You will never be rid of me, Morgan. You will succeed in killing me. But just know...your precious Elizabeth will remember what I did to her for the rest of her life. I got my revenge."

(Jason takes his gun out of his back pocket. He stares at the ass for a long time. Showing no emotion, he slowly points the gun at Logan and shoots him in the forehead)

Jason: "I hope you burn in hell."

(Jason walks to the front door of the warehouse and opens it. He faces the men. They all look at Jason's bloody attire and how out of breath he is)

Johnny: "You okay, boss?"

(Jason looks down, making it obvious he's not. Sonny rests his hand on Jason's shoulder as a way of comfort)

Sonny: "I know it doesn't help much that Logan is dead, but at least Elizabeth won't be hurt again by him."

Jason: (nods & whispers) "I know." (clears his throat) "I'll never forgive myself for what Logan did to her because of me. At least now, I don't have to worry about him going after her again."

Sonny: (slightly nervous) "Will she be mad that you killed Hayes?"

(Sonny and Jason look at each other for a moment before speaking)

Jason: "She trusted me to do what I felt was right. If she wants to know the truth, I will tell her. I won't lie to her."

Sonny: (smiles a bit) "I know you won't, buddy. You have always been honest with her about things. I've never had a problem with that because she knows to respect our privacy."

Jason: (nods) "Thank you."

(Jason then glares at Sonny with a deathly look)

Jason: "Lucky is next to die."

Sonny: "I'm with you on that."

(The guards agree, as well. Sonny gets curious)

Sonny: "Do you have a plan for Spencer?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "Not yet. But I promise you this. He'll pay with his life."

*****Dante & Emily's Apartment*****

(Dante needed to talk to his girl. He wanted to know where Elizabeth was at and figured Emily knew her location. After unlocking the front door and going in, he calls out for Emily)

Dante: "Emily, are you here?"

Emily: "Yes, I'm in our bedroom."

(He finds her doing laundry. He was a bit confused as he thought she'd either be with Abby or Elizabeth)

Dante: "What's going on?"

Emily: (shakes her head) "Nothing. Just catching up on some laundry."

Dante: "Babe, I told you that I'd help you with that after my shift got done."

Emily: "I know. But I wanted to keep my mind busy." (sighs) "I know why you're here."

Dante: (lowers his head a bit) "You do?"

Emily: "Yes. You're looking for Elizabeth. You can't find her, so you thought I'd know where she is."

Dante: "You're right. I am looking for her. Jason came to the police station the other day as he was concerned for her. He attacked Lucky and demanded to know what Lucky did to her. Lucky claimed he didn't do anything but Jason swears he did."

Emily: (nods) "I see."

Dante: "Elizabeth sent me a text saying she was fine, but I need to see for myself. Do you know where she is, Emily? I need to talk to her."

(Emily continues with her project and ignores her boyfriend. She knew that he was waiting for an answer, an answer she couldn't give. When it became clear she wasn't going to respond, he walks to her and gets her attention by gently grabbing the towel out of her hand)

Dante: "Emily, I need you to talk to me right now. Please."

(Emily sighs deeply as she looks at her boyfriend)

Emily: "I know you want me to tell you what's going on, Dante, but I can't. I can't help you."

(Dante gives her an odd look and leans back a bit in surprise)

Dante: "W-What-What do you mean you can't help me? Emily, this is a police investigation. I need to know what's going on."

Emily: (serious tone) "I can't help you, Dante. I will tell you this, though. It's being handled."

(Dante grows more confused! What the hell is going on here? It felt like everyone was keeping secrets. First Lucky, then Elizabeth, and now Emily. He scoffs in response before speaking)

Dante: "Emily, if something bad is going on, you need to talk to me."

(While resuming her laundry, she speaks)

Emily: "I already told you what I can. I'm sorry I can't say more. If I'm in trouble with the law at all, I understand."

(Dante nods his head with his hands on his hips. He looks away from his girl. Something was not right. Something serious was wrong. He knew he should go find Elizabeth. Dante made the decision in that moment to locate his partner and find out what the fuck is going on. He didn't know all of the facts yet, but he was beginning to think Lucky knew more than what he was saying. After thinking for a moment, Dante exits the apartment. Emily sighs in defeat and puts down her laundry)

Emily: "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what's going on, Dante. When you eventually learn the truth, I hope you understand why I couldn't tell you."

*****PCPD*****

(About a half hour later, Dante makes his way to the station. It was time to get serious with his partner. He loved Lucky like a brother, but he knew that he needed to show him he meant business. After seeing Lucky walk to his desk with a file in hand, Dante makes his way to his destination. Dante stops when he's in front of Lucky's chair)

Dante: (serious tone) "We need to talk. Now."

Lucky: "Mac wants this finished ASAP, so I can't talk."

(Dante bends down to face Lucky with a glare)

Dante: "Make time. Come into the interrogation room...now...unless you want a scene in front of everyone. Something tells me you don't want that."

(Lucky knew Dante was serious. He rests his paperwork down and follows Dante into the desired room. Dante closes the door behind him. Lucky is leaning against the table while standing in front of Dante, who is near the door)

Lucky: "Okay, what the hell is going on, man? I have never seen you this pissed off before. Yes, you've been mad about cases, but I've never seen you like this."

Dante: (nods) "In this case, it's personal."

(Dante walks around a bit before facing Lucky with an accusatory tone)

Dante: "I want the truth, Lucky. I want to hear it from you." (points at Lucky) "Did you hurt Elizabeth? Is what Jason said true? Have you been hurting Elizabeth all of this time?"

(Lucky looks away as he laughs incredulously! Wow! His partner has really lost it. He continues laughing as he faces Dante)

Lucky: "Do you know how silly you sound?"

(Dante rushes to Lucky and grabs him by his shirt)

Dante: (raises his voice) "Answer the fucking question, Spencer! Have you been hurting her?!"

(Lucky roughly gets out of Dante's grasp and walks away)

Lucky: "Of course I haven't been! I'm not some kind of monster!"

(When Dante notices that Lucky isn't looking at him in the eyes, he starts to realize the truth. He can't help the disappointment on his face as he shakes his head)

Dante: "I don't believe you. Not anymore."

(Lucky walks to Dante and stares at him in the face)

Lucky: "I don't fucking care whether you believe me or not. I'm done defending myself. It's pretty clear you're taking Morgan's side. That doesn't surprise me as I always felt like you had a soft spot for the prick. Why don't you go join him, Falconeri?"

(Dante scoffs as he rubs his face with his hands. He shakes his head before facing Lucky)

Dante: "I can't believe you, man. Hurting your own girl? No woman deserves that. No matter what."

Lucky: (shakes his head) "You have no proof. You know that. You know damn well that you can't say anything because you don't know the truth. For all you know, I did absolutely nothing wrong."

(Dante sighs in defeat as he knew that was true. He didn't have proof. He knew he wasn't going to get it from Lucky, Emily, or Elizabeth. He needed to find a different way)

*****Kelly's Restaurant*****

(Elizabeth walks in with Francis. She rests her coat on the coat hanger by the main entrance. She sees Abby sitting on a chair by a table in the middle of the diner. Elizabeth faces her guard)

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you for coming with me."

Francis: (nods) "Anytime. Just give me a sign if you need me. Otherwise, I'll stay by the jukebox."

(After nodding at her friend as well as her guard, she walks to Abby. She sits down across from her and it's obvious they are both nervous)

Abby: "I was surprised to hear from you."

Liz: "I felt it was time for us to talk."

(Abby nods as she was privately glad her hopefully still friend is willing to get it all out)

**Chapter 46 Done**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks for the comments. Here's the next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 47**

(Francis continues to look on as Elizabeth sits on the chair across from Abby. Abby looked nervous as did Elizabeth)

Abby: "I'm glad that you wanted to talk." (chuckles nervously) "I was worried that our friendship was gone."

Liz: (shakes her head) "I never wanted our friendship to end. I just needed space to think about things."

Abby: (fidgets nervously) "If I may ask, have you come to any conclusions?"

Liz: (nods) "I did." (sighs deeply) "Abby, you made me so mad, so mad when you made those jokes about Jason and me."

(Abby quickly shakes her head and briefly raises her hands)

Abby: "I never should have done that. Jason is your friend, nothing more. Even when I was drunk, I shouldn't have made those comments. It doesn't matter that Lucky joined in, I'm the one who started it."

Liz: (nods) "Yes, you were. And you're right. You never should have started the comments. Jason has always been a dear friend of mine. Lucky never liked that and your jokes just added fuel to the fire. Then again, Lucky could have spoken to me in private and not in public, so that's on him."

Abby: "Are things any better between you and Lucky? I know the last time we all went out together, he said some things that he shouldn't have."

(Elizabeth debated when to bring up the subject of her relationship with Lucky to Abby. It wasn't public knowledge yet. Her being with Jason was still new. Lucky didn't know that Jason and Elizabeth are officially together. Elizabeth decided to tell the partial truth to Abby)

Liz: "I prefer not to get into everything right now, but I will say this. Lucky and I are no longer together. He did some things that I didn't like and I decided to end things with him. He is not happy with my decision, but it is what it is."

Abby: (sincerely) "I'm sorry to hear that."

Liz: (nods) "Thank you. I did love him, but in the end, I fell out of love with him. He is no longer in my life."

Abby: (smiles) "I know you will find someone that makes you happy."

Liz: (smiles & nods) "Yep, I will."

(Elizabeth didn't know whether it was a good idea to tell Abby about Jason. Elizabeth wasn't ashamed of her love for Jason at all. She just didn't want it broadcasted all over Port Charles being she just ended things with Lucky. She also didn't want to be accused of going from one man to the other. So, she chose to say nothing for now)

Abby: (concerned) "Are you feeling better?"

Liz: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Abby: "You weren't at work. All Emily said is that Kate received a message from you saying you weren't feeling well. I admit I was a bit surprised because in all the years I have known you, you've never missed a day of work."

Liz: (chuckles nervously) "Yeah, that's true, isn't it? I guess I was due for one sick day, huh?"

Abby: (worriedly) "Are you okay? No offense, Elizabeth, but...you look pale. You look like you haven't eaten and you appear to have a few light colored marks on your body. Your face especially."

(Elizabeth grew nervous. _Shit!_, she thought to herself. She thought she put enough makeup on to hide the marks where Lucky hurt her. At least, she hoped no one would notice. Audrey assisted her with her makeup. Elizabeth chuckles nervously as she looks away. What the hell does she say to Abby? Elizabeth wasn't ready to tell the world what Lucky did to her. In all honesty, she didn't know if she fully trusted Abby to not say anything or do anything. Her insecurities came back as she feared Abby would pity her. Elizabeth was trying to think of a rational excuse to explain the marks on her face and body)

Liz: "Sorry. I guess I bumped into a lot of things around the apartment when I was trying to walk around. When I'm not feeling well, I like it completely dark. The downside to that is I can't see a flipping thing." (chuckles) "I guess I hurt myself more than I thought. I didn't want to look all black and blue, so I did my best with the makeup."

(Elizabeth hoped to God that her explanation was good enough for Abby. If Abby didn't believe that excuse, Elizabeth didn't have another one to offer. Elizabeth tries not to look at Abby nervously, but she was failing miserably. Abby offers her friend a smile as she speaks)

Abby: "Well, you're out and about, so you must be feeling a little bit better. I'm glad. I don't like seeing my friends under the weather."

Liz: (chuckles a bit) "Yeah, it's definitely not fun. I'm not 100% yet, so I'm not sure if I'll be in tomorrow. Kate is aware of this."

Abby: (nods) "Kate will understand, girl. Just concentrate on getting better."

Liz: (smiles appreciatively) "Thank you." (nods) "Regarding our issues, I think it's safe to say we're good."

Abby: (surprised) "You mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, I'm done. I can see in your eyes that you're sincere in your apology."

Abby: (nods) "I am. I don't care how good it feels to have a few drinks in me. It's not worth putting our friendship through

this...or worse...again."

(Elizabeth smiles happily as she and Abby hold hands over the table)

Liz: "Friends again?"

Abby: (smiles) "For life."

(Seeing the two women hold hands and smile made Francis a happy guy. He was secretly hoping they would patch things up)

(Meanwhile, Lucky goes to the apartment to have a little talk with Elizabeth. He needed to make sure she wasn't going to tell anyone, especially Dante, the truth about everything. He had no problem 'convincing' her to keep her mouth shut. If she had any doubts about spilling everything, she wouldn't anymore after he got through with her)

(He arrives at the apartment and calls out her name. When she doesn't respond, he goes through the whole apartment and sees no sign of her. He wonders where she could be. After a minute of thinking, he figured she was at Audrey's. He locks the front door behind him. After arriving at Audrey's, he goes to the front door and knocks. He puts on a happy face when she finally answers the door)

Lucky: "Hi, Audrey. How are you?"

(Audrey shows a disdained look across her face)

Audrey: "Lucky."

Lucky: "I'm looking for Elizabeth. Do you know where she's at?"

Audrey: "Lucky, you are no longer welcome at my house anymore."

Lucky: (puzzled) "Huh? I-I don't understand, Audrey. What's going on?"

(Audrey takes a step towards Lucky with a fed-up face, causing him to take a few steps back. He didn't understand what brought on her mood. She points at him with her eyes raised)

Audrey: "The day that you put your hands on my granddaughter and hurt her was the day you are no longer family." (shakes her head in disapproval) "I can't believe you hurt her. What kind of monster hurts someone like that?"

Lucky: (sighs) "Audrey-."

(Audrey raises her voice and angrily points at him)

Audrey: "I'm not finished! I considered you a grandson because you treated Elizabeth well. Imagine my shock to see what kind of prick you really are! I don't give a fuck what kind of fights you had with her, Lucky! No arguments, NONE, are worth you laying a hand on her!" (scoffs) "Then you threatened to harm her even more if she spoke up? Telling her that her loved ones would pity her if she said anything?! I have never, _never_ been more ashamed of someone in all my life!"

(Lucky fidgets nervously as he tries to figure out how to respond. _Fuck_, he thought to himself. Audrey knows everything. He sighs and attempts to defend himself)

Lucky: "I-I didn't mean to hurt her, Audrey. She-She just...she just made me so mad! It didn't help that she had feelings for Jason, but kept denying it."

Audrey: "That's because she was in denial about her feelings. It does happen, even though we don't like to admit it. Yes, I know you would have liked her to be open about it. But you can't force someone to open up about something if they're not ready to. That's not the way the world works. Also, you used her feelings for Jason against her. You played her insecurities against her." (folds her arms) "How would you like it if someone did that to you?"

(Lucky tries to downplay his actions. He briefly looks away and sighs deeply before facing Audrey)

Lucky: "I-I didn't hurt her that bad, Audrey."

(Audrey's eyes widen in fury! Did he just say what she thought he said?! The nerve of the ass in front of her! She tries to keep her cool, but can't)

Audrey: (shouts) "Not that bad?! How dare you?! Damn you, Lucky! Damn you to hell! I don't normally curse like this, but in this case, I think God will understand!" (voice risen) "Do you think I'm blind, Lucky? Huh? I saw the bruises for myself! I saw what you did to her! You listen here! I will never, ever forgive you for what you did, Spencer! I want you to leave! Now!"

(Lucky puts his hands in front of his chest and faces her)

Lucky: "I'm sorry, Audrey! I never should have hurt her! I will hate myself for the rest of my life!"

Audrey: "I don't care that you're sorry! You can go to hell for all I care! Now, I will tell you one more time. Leave now or I'll call Jason. I know for a fact that he would have no problem forcing you to leave."

Lucky: (weird look)"What does Jason have to do with this?"

Audrey: (scoffs incredulously) "I'm not an idiot, Lucky. You're part of the PCPD. I know you have some sort of pull there. You'd find some way of explaining yourself. You may be known as a model citizen to the community, but me, Emily, Elizabeth, Jason, and the rest of Jason's men see you for the coward that you really are. If I have to tell you one more time to leave, Jason will be called."

(Lucky walks away in sadness. When he gets to his vehicle, he shows a deadly face)

Lucky: "Alright, you bitch. You think that you can get rid of me? You have another thing coming."

(He grips the steering wheel hard and pants heavily while facing forward)

Lucky: "It's time to take care of you once and for all. I'll make sure that no one can save you. Not even your precious Jason."

*****Outside Sonny's Mansion*****

(All the men stand around each other and talk about what happened earlier)

Sonny: "Do you feel better knowing you don't have to worry about Hayes any longer?

Jason: (nods) "Yes. I know Logan hasn't shown his face in ten years, but you can never predict the future. He could have

shown up one day and retaliated. I never want Elizabeth to live in fear of him."

Johnny: "He's gone now. That's all that matters."

Max: "That's right." (sighs) "I have always liked Elizabeth and she didn't deserve what that asshole did."

Milo: (raises his eyebrows) "She didn't deserve Spencer's wrath, either."

Sonny: (clears his throat) "So, are we good to go on Logan's body? Completely taken care of?"

Johnny: (nods) "Yes, boss."

Max: "No one will ever be able to find it."

Milo: (smirks) "You know us. We do our job very well."

Sonny: (laughs) "I know you guys do." (nods) "You all do. I've never had a problem with any of you. You get the job done. You know when to keep your mouth shut or when to keep something a secret. I appreciate you all. I will make sure to tell Francis that later, too."

(Jason sighs deeply and briefly looks down and nods before glancing at everyone around him)

Jason: "I want to thank you all. Johnny, Sonny, Milo, Max, and Francis later in person. You guys didn't have to help me get rid of Hayes. I know that some things aren't part of the job description. Hayes was technically my problem. But, you made it your own because of what he did to Elizabeth."

(The men all face Jason with a serious expression)

Sonny: "Elizabeth is family, Jayse. It goes without saying that I would do anything for her. Besides, Logan crossed the line when he attacked her. You're family, too, buddy. I think it's safe to say that we all would do anything to keep each other and our women safe."

Johnny: "I agree with Sonny, Jason. I have worked for you for a long time. I think of everyone here like family. When someone's life is put in danger, it is our job to protect them. While I hate the fact that Hayes took a piece of Elizabeth that she can't ever get back, he will never be able to harm her again. If Abby was in danger, I know that you would help me protect her."

Jason: (nods) "Yes, we would. She's one of us, Johnny. I know you love her and she's Elizabeth's friend."

Johnny: "They may have their issues sometimes, but I truly believe they will work it out."

Milo: "We will always help you protect those you love. Max and I made a pact a long time ago when we became involved in the business that we would protect our loved ones from harm. That we would take care of those who were a threat to us. Logan Hayes was a threat because of what he did to Elizabeth and he divulged critical information to others."

Max: "My brother's right. This organization is like my home. I have no other place I want to be." (scoffs) "I always knew that Hayes would do something reckless while with us. It was just a matter of time."

(Sonny faces Jason and smiles a bit in comfort)

Sonny: "I think it's safe to say that we are with you on this. You and Elizabeth are family. We protect our family at all costs. Never feel bad for asking us for help."

(Jason nods at his friends and was relieved at their words of helpfulness. He admitted that he had doubts that he could ask them for help as his girl wasn't part of the business. Those doubts were eliminated by his friends' warm words. They decided to head into Sonny's house. When they get into the living room, they see Spinelli sitting on the couch with his laptop on his thighs. He has an orange soda on the coffee table in front of him)

Sonny: "Spinelli."

(Spinelli brightly smiles and waves at Sonny)

Spinelli: "Nice to see you again, Godfather." (to Jason) "Hello, Stonecold."

(Spinelli faces Johnny, Max, and Milo and chuckles)

Spinelli: "Gracious greetings to you, as well."

(Max, Milo, and Johnny give Jason and Sonny a weird look before their bosses explain)

Jason: "Spinelli helped find Logan. Like Francis explained to Sonny and I, Spinelli is a bit...eccentric...but he means well."

Sonny: (smirks) "He gave us nicknames, as you can tell." (chuckles) "He'll probably give you guys one, too."

(Johnny, Max, and Milo all look at each other as they're trying to figure out what to say. Sonny shakes his head and tells his men not to worry)

Sonny: "He may be a bit foolish, but he means well. He's a good guy."

(Spinelli chuckles and raises his shoulders excitedly at Sonny)

Spinelli: "Thank you, Godfather. It is very much appreciated." (to Jason) "Stonecold, I trust that you completed your mission?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes, I did. Thank you for your help."

Spinelli: (smiles) "You are most welcome."

(Johnny, Max, and Milo clear their throats and walk to Spinelli)

Johnny: "Nice to meet you."

Max: "Thank you."

Milo: "You came along at the right time. Thanks for your help."

(Spinelli rests his laptop on the couch and goes to face the three men)

Spinelli: "It is an honor to meet you. The Godfather, Pops, and Stonecold speak highly of you."

Max: (confused) "'Pops'"?

Sonny: "That's Francis' nickname."

Max: (nods) "Ah, gotcha."

(Spinelli tilts his head and attempts to think to himself. Sonny and Jason knew that look. They chuckle and shake their heads)

Sonny: "Get ready, you three."

Jason: "You're about to be nicknamed."

Johnny: (sighs) "Oh, goody."

(Spinelli presses his hands to his lips as he continued to glance at each of them. His smile was almost to his eyes it seemed when he pointed to Max and Milo)

Spinelli: "I hope you are satisfied with my choice. I feel it will suit you well."

(Spinelli nods and smiles excitedly)

Spinelli: "Congrats! You two shall be known as 'The Protectors of the Night'."

(Max and Milo look at each other as they ponder their new nickname. They shrug as they raise their eyebrows)

Max: "Not bad, I guess."

Milo: "Could be worse."

Jason: "Like Francis pointed out to Sonny and I earlier, at least they're not swear words."

(They all laugh. Johnny realizes he hasn't been nicknamed yet. Spinelli remembers how O'Brien acted when he first met him and scrunches his nose as he debates. A smile creeps up on him as he looks at Johnny. The way Spinelli smiles causes Johnny to be fearful)

Johnny: "Oh, shit. Do I dare ask?"

Spinelli: (smiles confidently) "I hope you'll be pleased with this name. I will think of it each time I see you or think of you."

Johnny: (dryly) "This should be interesting."

Spinelli: "Instead of Johnny O'Brien, I will call you 'Mob Boss'. You are a protector of those you love and don't apologize for it. You are there for your friends and cherish those you love. You are fearless and make others accountable for their mistakes."

Johnny: (shrugs) "Not bad, I guess."

(Once the nicknames are all taken care of for the guys, Spinelli comes to a realization and sighs softly)

Spinelli: "I guess being I helped you with Mr. Hayes, my services are no longer needed."

(Sonny and Jason face each other and nod as they look at Spinelli again)

Sonny: "Spinelli."

Spinelli: "Yes, Godfather?"

Sonny: "Jason and I were thinking. You have helped us a great deal. We really appreciate your help."

Jason: "If you want to, we would like to offer you a permanent spot in our organization."

Spinelli: (hopeful smile) "Really?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes. You don't ask questions, you help us with what we need, and you're loyal. We appreciate the fact that you don't ask personal questions...considering what we do for a living."

Spinelli: (shakes his head) "All of you have shown me kindness and friendship. I never really knew that growing up as The Godfather pointed out, I'm a bit eccentric." (chuckles nervously) "I know I'm a little weird."

Jason: "We can all be. I have noticed since I met you that you keep to yourself and are nice by nature."

Spinelli: "I appreciate that. Thank you." (chuckles nervously) "I know being in your profession isn't the safest thing. But I have never been in danger and I trust that I won't be."

Sonny: (shakes his head sincerely) "No, you won't be. You're right about our profession. As long as you know when to keep quiet and show respect, everything will be good."

Spinelli: (smiles) "Yes, you can trust me. Greatly appreciated. Thank you for the opportunity."

Sonny: "I have a room here that is yours. If you prefer an apartment of your own..."

Spinelli: "No, sir." (shakes his head) "I'm perfectly happy with my own room." (grins) "Thank you."

Sonny: "You will be used incase we need to do anything regarding the PCPD or any hacking."

(Spinelli smiles wide and nods at his new bosses)

Spinelli: "I am indeed honored. Thank you, Godfather, Stonecold, Mob Boss, and the Protectors of the Night. I shall thank Pops later."

(The men all pat Spinelli on the shoulders before Jason faces Sonny)

Jason: "I'm going to check on Elizabeth. Make sure she's doing okay and update her."

Sonny: (nods) "Sounds good. Give her my best."

Jason: "I will. Talk to you later."

(Jason departs Sonny's place. He couldn't wait to see his girl)

**Chapter 47 done**


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks for the comments. Here's the next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 48**

*****That Night*****

(Jason and Elizabeth meet up at Audrey's. Elizabeth had finished her talk with Abby and was glad they worked things out. While at Audrey's, the elder woman says Lucky came over. Elizabeth looks at her Gram in horror while Jason shows a cautiously serious expression)

Jason: "What did he say, Audrey?"

Audrey: (slightly nervous) "Are you sure you want to hear it, Jason? It's not pretty."

(Jason's eyes grow wide as he takes a step forward)

Jason: "Did he hurt you, Audrey?"

Audrey: (shakes her head) "Oh, no. Nothing like that. Your guard was here in case he had any ideas. I just wasn't happy with his excuses."

Liz: (nods) "Go on, Gram."

Audrey: (sighs) "He asked if Elizabeth was here. I made it clear that he was no longer welcome here. When he asked why, I told him that the day he hurt Elizabeth was the day he was no longer family."

Jason: "How'd he respond?"

Audrey: "With excuses. He didn't mean to hurt her. He was sorry and that he had too much to drink sometimes. Also, that he wasn't happy on the bond between you and my granddaughter share. I made it clear that I don't care what she did. No woman deserves to be hurt. He downplayed it, saying he didn't hurt her that bad."

Liz: (scoffs incredulously) "Excuse me?! Did he not see or remember what he fucking did to me?!

Jason: (laughs incredulously) "That incompetent son of a bitch! He deserves to pay for what he did to Elizabeth!"

Audrey: (seriously) "Jason, normally I don't condone violence. However, when someone purposely hurts a member of my family like he did my granddaughter, I don't have a problem with how you handle the situation."

Jason: (cautiously) "Are you sure, Audrey? You know what I do for a living. You are right that I go after those that hurt the people I love and care about. However, Sonny and I have a lot of enemies in Port Charles. I would never keep the truth from you or Elizabeth unless you preferred not to know."

Audrey: (sighs softly) "Jason, you are right. Elizabeth and I do know what you do for a living. We choose to believe you don't hurt others unless they deserve it. While I'm not crazy about your profession, I respect it as I know it makes you happy. Besides you, Sonny, and the rest of the guards have never shown me or Elizabeth any disrespect."

Jason: "If any of them ever do, please tell me. They may be my friends as well as my employees, but you and Elizabeth come first."

Audrey: (smiles) "We appreciate that. And yes, we will tell you."

Jason: "Okay. Did Lucky say anything else?"

Audrey: (nods) "Yes. He said Elizabeth made him mad before he went after her. That she denied her feelings for you. I made it clear that I didn't care. I cursed at him many times and told him I was ashamed of him. When he tried to defend himself, I made it clear that if he didn't leave, I would call you. When he wondered why I'd call you, I told him being he was a member of the PCPD, he wouldn't get in trouble. But if I called you, you would take care of him."

Jason: "Damn right I would have."

Audrey: "He finally left, but I know he wasn't happy."

Jason: "I want to keep the guard on you incase Spencer comes back here."

Audrey: "That's fine. I trust that you'll do what's best."

Jason: "As for Spencer, yes, I do. I have plans for him. I have to warn you both...you won't like it."

Liz: (nods) "Like Gram and I stated before, honey, we trust you to do what's best."

Audrey: "If you feel we should know, then you can tell us."

Jason: "In case the cops question you, it's best if you're in the dark. That way, they can't accuse you of withholding anything."

Audrey: "I agree with you on that."

Jason: (to Audrey) "Do you mind if I take Elizabeth to my place tonight? I have some things I would like to discuss with her."

Audrey: (nods) "As long as it's okay with her, it's fine with me."

Jason: (chuckles slightly) "I would have asked her first, but I wanted you to know that she's safe with me."

Audrey: (smiles sweetly) "Oh, Jason. I have always known Elizabeth is safe with you. There's never been a question on that."

Jason: (nods) "Thank you."

Liz: "For the record, Jason, no, I have no problem going with you to your place. I would like that very much. Thank you for protecting me, Gram. I'm glad that you know I'm safe with Jason."

Audrey: "You're family, Jason. I don't know if I've ever told you that, but I've always considered you part of my family."

Jason: (smiles) "The feeling is mutual."

(Jason does something unexpected to Audrey. He takes a step forward and wraps his arms around her, hugging her. She is shocked by this as he's never hugged her first. She takes the gesture in happiness and embraces him back. Elizabeth can't help but get teary eyed at the moment and smiles tenderly. She realized in that instant that she has never loved Jason as much as she did right now. Lucky never made that gesture towards Audrey. Elizabeth knew Jason wasn't touchy feely on gestures, so for him to do that to Audrey really meant a lot to her. After a few more moments, Audrey and Jason break apart and face each other)

Audrey: (smiles) "Thank you."

Jason: (somewhat confused) "For what?"

Audrey: "I know you don't like to give hugs or show emotion much, but I appreciate it when you do."

Jason: (chuckles nervously) "Yeah, you're right. I guess I don't. But with you, Elizabeth, and sometimes Sonny, I make an exception."

Audrey: "Not only do I consider you a part of this family, Jason Morgan, but you're like a grandson to me, as well."

(Jason fidgets nervously as he struggles to get his words out)

Jason: "You and Elizabeth are the only ones besides Sonny and the rest of the guys who accept me for me. Emily and Abby do too, of course. Monica and Alan don't. They feel I'm a lost cause."

Audrey: (nods seriously) "Those who truly know you, sweetie, know you are happy with what you do. Those that don't know you shouldn't be a part of the equation. You are happy and you make my granddaughter happy. That's all that matters."

Jason: "I appreciate that."

(Elizabeth gives her Gram a warm hug and smiles at her)

Liz: "I love you, Gram, and thank you for everything."

Audrey: "I know you're happier with Jason and that's all that matters. Enjoy your time together. You two deserve it."

(Elizabeth and Jason get their coats from the coat rack by the front door and then leave Audrey's house. They get into Jason's black blazer and Jason drives to his penthouse. After parking in his garage, they get out and head to the 5th floor on the elevator. Jason unlocks the front door and opens it wide enough so his girl can get in first. After stopping just before she reaches the couch and coffee table, she takes a moment to observe everything. Jason shuts the door and grows slightly nervous about his girl)

Jason: "Elizabeth? Are you okay?"

Liz: (nods) "I'm fine." (chuckles slightly) "This is just the first time since the whole ordeal with Lucky that I can finally rest easy. I know that he'll never hurt me again."

(She turns around to face the man she loves)

Liz: "I owe that all to you."

(Jason walks to her and rests his hands on both sides of her cheeks)

Jason: "I promise you, baby. You will never have to fear that asshole again. I'm here now. I love you, now and forever. I would rather die than see you hurt again."

Liz: (lowers her head) "You're always good to me, even when I didn't deserve it."

Jason: "Hey, listen to me. Don't let Lucky win. You are a lot stronger than you realize. He has never deserved you."

(sighs) "Let's sit down on the couch."

(After resting comfortably on the cream colored couch, Jason and Elizabeth face each other)

Liz: "I feel like an idiot for letting him get to me, Jay. I want to be strong. I do. I just fear that he's taken that away."

Jason: (shakes his head) "He can only take it away if you let him. I have faith in you, honey. It may take time, but I know that you will beat him. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you for believing in me."

Jason: "I'll never stop. You are my heart, my soul mate."

(They stare into the others eyes before glancing at the others lips. It hasn't been that long since their lips last touched. However, in that moment, it felt like an eternity. As if knowing what the other wanted, they lean forward. Tilting their head a bit for comfort, their lips finally touch. They readjust their seating position so they can get closer to each other. She raises her hands to both sides of Jason's cheeks and he rests his hands around her waist. They continue to kiss and before long, their mouths open to allow their bubblegum tongues in. Both moan slightly as it felt like heaven being in this moment. Just as things start to get more intense, Jason pulls back, catching Elizabeth off-guard)

Liz: "What's wrong?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "Nothing."

Liz: "Did-Did I do something wrong?"

Jason: (a bit confused) "What? Why would you think that, baby?"

Liz: (sighs) "Because I think I know where things were going just now. Maybe you aren't ready to be together...intimately." (sadly) "Maybe I'm too damaged."

(Jason sighs sadly as he felt so bad for his love. He hated, HATED, that she felt this way. It made him even more determined to take care of Spencer once and for all. Tomorrow, he would talk to his men about the details. He faces his girl with a look of sincerity and seriousness)

Jason: "I'm going to tell you something and I want you to believe it in your heart. I have never, NEVER considered you damaged. Whether you believe it or not, baby, I consider you the strongest woman I know. I have always loved you and that will never stop." (smiles) "To be honest, I have wanted to make love to you for so long. I want to show you how much you mean to me."

Liz: (puzzled) "Then why can't we make love?"

Jason: "Baby, you were seriously hurt a few days ago. While I'm not completely up to date on the female body, I'm guessing your body needs time to heal. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you in any way during our first time together."

(Elizabeth appreciated him saying that. She didn't think it was necessary, but she understood his reasoning. She smiles at him and pecks him on the lips before speaking)

Liz: "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Jason Morgan? Most guys wouldn't give those details a second thought as long as they got what they wanted in the end. But I know you're not like that. You have never been like that. For the record, you're right. I honestly don't know if it would hurt me to make love right now. But I won't know unless I try. I want to make love to you, too. I have for a long time." (chuckles nervously) "I have even fantasized about it."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows & smiles) "You have?"

Liz: "Yes." (chuckles) "To be honest, my fantasies with you have been hotter than my real life times with Lucky. He has never compared to you."

Jason: (clears his throat) "If we're being honest, I have a confession to make, too." (leans in a bit) "I have fantasized about making love to you, too. I've never had sex with another woman because, in the end, I would just compare them to you."

Liz (laughs) "Interesting. The last time I had sex with Lucky..." (scoffs) "I didn't even enjoy it. He kissed me in places that weren't satisfying. He gave me an..." (nervously) "...orgasm, but I didn't feel any pleasure from it."

Jason: (smiles sweetly) "Don't be nervous about telling me these things, honey. I hope you know that you can tell me anything you want."

Liz: (nods) "I do. I admit it's going to take some time to feel more comfortable about it."

(Jason kisses her hands and then comforts her)

Jason: "You take as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you. I love you."

Jason: (smiles) "I love you more. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I hope you know that I would never treat you the way he has. I would treasure you and love you like the queen I always believed you were."

Liz: (chuckles) "It's interesting because I have always considered you my Prince Charming. Even when I was with Lucky, I felt more comfortable with you."

Jason: "I've met other women over the years, but nothing serious ever happened. They were never you."

(Jason decides to bring up a delicate subject. He didn't want to, but he felt he owed her the truth)

Jason: "I need to tell you something, Belle."

Liz: (nods) "Okay. Go ahead."

Jason: "Logan won't be able to harm you again. He's been dealt with."

Liz: "I know what that is code for. That's fine." (smiles a bit) "Thank you for telling me. If you couldn't tell me things regarding your job, I understand. For what it's worth, I know when to keep things a secret as long as you tell me to."

Jason: (nods) "Thank you. I know I can trust you. Sonny knows that I don't keep secrets from you. He knows that you are trustworthy, too."

Liz: "Sonny, Frannie, and the guards have never done anything disrespectful. I consider them family, too." (tilts her head) "How bad was Logan when he worked for you years ago?"

Jason: (sighs deeply) "He wasn't the most responsible person. Sonny and I gave him orders and he wouldn't always follow then. We warned him that there would be consequences if he continued to be a loose cannon. It didn't help the fact that his relationship with Sam McCall was explosive."

Liz: (nods) "Because she was cheating on him."

Jason: "Yeah. Everyone in the business tried telling him what McCall was like. He wouldn't listen. He was blinded by his love for her. He couldn't see that she was a slut who flirted with every guy she could find. Of course, when Logan confronted her, she'd lie and say he was being ridiculous. She knew she could play him and she used it to her advantage. Everyone thought he was an idiot, but he stuck to his guns. When he told our enemy when and where we were landing our next shipment, we knew we had to cut him loose."

Liz: (puzzled) "He didn't threaten to spill your secrets?"

Jason: (nods) "Oh, he did, yes. Hayes warned me that being I 'messed' with Sam that he would get some kind of payback. Sam broke it off with him and skipped town. We honestly thought he did, too." (looks down) "Apparently not."

Liz: "It's my turn to tell you something and please believe it."

(She gently lifts his face up with her fingertips under his chin. She could tell he still completely blames himself for her assault. It was her turn to be serious yet sincere with her next words)

Liz: "Jay, I have never blamed you for what Logan did. If I was mad at you in any way, I would tell you. You couldn't have predicted what he was going to do. Yes, he wanted revenge, but you honestly thought it'd be within the organization. How could you have possibly known he'd hurt me?"

Jason: (sighs in defeat) "You're right. I couldn't have known for sure. Only Sonny, Francis, Johnny, Max, and Milo knew how I truly felt for you. Something inside told me not to trust Logan with my personal feelings I had for you. So, unless Logan overheard me somehow, I don't know how he knew."

Liz: "Being he had a bone to pick with you, I'm sure he intended to know your secrets. You and I were friends but he must have thought that you felt more for me. I'm not worried, though. In my opinion, it's in the past. You said so yourself. Logan can't hurt me anymore."

Jason: (vows) "Neither will Spencer."

Liz: "I know what you meant is that he will be dealt with soon, too. I assure you, as does Gram, that we trust you to do what's best."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Even if that means death, Belle? I don't want him using the PCPD to set him free from

hurting you."

Liz: (serious tone) "After what that fucker did to me, I don't give a shit what you do to him. He hurt me on purpose and that's not acceptable."

Jason: "Good. I'm glad to hear you say that. I don't want you to feel like he gets a free pass because of his excuses. Sonny, me, and the rest of the guards will deal with Luckless. Let's just say, that it won't end pretty for him."

Liz: (nods) "I like the sound of that."

Jason: "Tomorrow, Sonny, Francis, and I will think of a plan on how to best take care of Spencer. I prefer not to tell you incase the PCPD gets involved. That way, you can honestly say that you know nothing. I told that to Audrey, too."

Liz: "No problem, babe. I want to make something clear in case you have any doubts."

Jason: "What's that?"

Liz: "Gram and I don't blame you for killing Logan. As far as we're concerned, the asshole got what he deserved."

Jason: "I never thought to ask you if you wanted to confront him on what he did to you years ago or wanted some sort of closure."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, I didn't want to see him. I didn't need closure. You did the right thing."

Jason: "Glad to hear it."

(Elizabeth ponders how to ask her question. Her and Jason discussed it earlier, but she wanted to revisit it. Jason must've seen the expression on her face without her knowing)

Jason: "Ask your question."

(She faces him and tries not to look that obvious. She attempts to play dumb)

Liz: "What question?"

Jason: (tilts his head) "Belle, I love you more than life itself. I also know when something is on your mind. Spill it."

Liz: (laughs) "Nothing can get past you." (folds her arms) "Okay, Morgan, what am I thinking about?"

Jason: "Our conversation earlier about sex. The way it ended, I could tell you wanted to pick it up again."

(Elizabeth turns her head a bit and narrows her eyes, causing Jason to burst out laughing)

Jason: "I told you, Belle. I know you very well. Take it as a compliment."

Liz: "Oh, I do, Morgan. I know you can read me very well. Both you and Gram can."

Jason: "Okay, tell me your thoughts."

Liz: "You're right. I don't know how long it takes for bruises like mine to completely heal and where I don't want to hurt anymore. Do they hurt right now? Yes, they do a bit. However, it doesn't hurt a lot when people hug me. Not as much as when it first happened. I know you prefer to wait to be intimate until I'm completely healed. Honestly, though? I don't want to wait that long. Even when my head didn't know I was in love with you, my heart knew."

(Jason briefly closes his eyes and sighs softly)

Jason: "Belle, I don't want to hurt you. Lucky hurt you, badly. Your body needs time to heal."

Liz: (stifles a laugh) "No offense, Jay, but I think I know my body a bit more than you do. I know what it can and can't handle."

(She clears her throat and speaks in a comforting tone)

Liz: "If I feel it's too much, I'll stop. We'll go slowly, but I'm sure we'll be fine."

(Jason knew he was losing this battle. He has never wanted someone so much in all his life, but he was perfectly willing to be patient and wait. His girl made it clear that she wanted him now)

Jason: "I want our first time to be different."

Liz: (curiously) "Different how?"

Jason: "I wanted to decorate the place. Put flower petals on the bed. Make you a candlelit dinner and have a glass of wine. I don't want to cheat you of that, baby."

(Elizabeth rests her hands on his cheeks and kisses him on the lips. It felt so good to do that. They both knew that they couldn't get enough of their lips touching. It felt like heaven. Afterwards, they face the other)

Liz: "I want to make something clear to you. Yes, flowers on the bed, a candlelight dinner, and a glass of wine are definitely romantic. Normally, I would love that. Tonight, though, all I care about is you. All I want is you. I don't need anything super extravagant for you to show me how much you love me. As long as I have you, I'm the happiest woman in the world. Please know that, baby."

Jason: "I do. I appreciate you telling me. I never want to hurt you."

Liz: (nods) "I know. I never want to hurt you, either."

Jason: "As long as you're sure you want to take the next step. I don't want you to feel pressured. I'm perfectly fine with waiting until the time is right."

Liz: (nods & smiles confidently) "The time is now, my love."

(Jason takes her hands into his and places sweet kisses on them. She looks on with passion. He faces her again)

Jason: "I love you, Elizabeth Imogene Webber."

Liz: "I love you, too, Jason Morgan.

**Chapter 48 Done**


	49. Chapter 49

**M rated chapter. Thanks for the comments. Please read the authors note below before reading the chapter.**

**A/N: I don't know how you feel about this chapter being it's the first love scene between our Liason couple. A friend of mine who read this story felt it was too soon for Elizabeth to have sex with Jason considering she was just raped not too long ago. I guess I just pictured what Elizabeth would want as she's always dreamt of being with Jason. Any questions, let me know. Enjoy.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 49**

*****Still That Night*****

(After arriving in the doorway of his bedroom, Jason and Elizabeth stop. She walks in and studies the room once he turns the light on. He was slightly nervous that she wouldn't like what she saw. It had been a long time since she stepped foot in his bedroom. She honestly couldn't remember the last time. Maybe that's what made tonight so special. It was like she was admiring things for the first time. She had to chuckle softly as Jason didn't have much in his room. He never needed a lot and she didn't have a problem with that)

(To the left, once you're in the doorway of the bedroom was a closet where Jason hung up his classic black shirts on the bottom shelf. On the surface of the top shelf is where he set his keys and wallet. A few feet away from the closet is Jason's king-sized bed. A black comforter lay on top with blue pillowcases against the brown wooden headboard. She feels the black comforter with her hands. She loves the texture, nice and warm. On the right side of the bed was a brown nightstand, and sitting on top was a lamp with a black and white lamp shade. Behind it, a gray wall with a square sized window to look out. The window was protected by a blue curtain so there was privacy in the room. Across from the bed stood a tall brown dresser with six large drawers. Encased above is a 40' flat screen TV. Finally, next to the huge dresser was Jason's bedroom door. She's caught off-guard by what she notices next to the TV)

(Elizabeth walks the few steps to get a closer look. In the 8'10 picture frame was a photo of her and Jason. She looked a bit confused as she tilted her head. She had trouble remembering the moment until it suddenly hit her. Jason walks behind her and carefully wraps his arms around her petite waist. He peeks his head to the right of her and speaks)

Jason: "Do you remember when that picture was taken?"

Liz: "I-I didn't at first. It was so long ago. I couldn't have been more than..."

Jason: "18 years old." (chuckles) "Officially an adult, but you always acted older than you were. You loved taking pictures of us together."

Liz: (snorts) "You hated having your picture taken."

Jason: (nods) "True, but with you, I didn't mind."

Liz: (chuckles) "We were at Sonny's that day having one of his famous dishes."

Jason: "You loved eating his shrimp fettuccini Alfredo. You even had seconds."

Liz: "I made sure to save my appetite that day."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "For such a small person, Max, Milo, and Johnny were shocked as hell that you were able to eat so much."

Liz: (laughs) "I could never resist Sonny's dishes."

(She caresses her man's hands as they lay over her tummy)

Liz: "Or yours."

(Jason gently rests his head against Elizabeth's)

Jason: "I loved cooking for you. It was one of my favorite things to do."

Liz: (sadly) "I'm sorry I wasn't around much once Lucky came into the picture."

Jason: "It's not your fault. He and I never liked each other."

Liz: "That should have been my first clue. You always had a good reason for not liking someone."

Jason: "Let's not worry about Lucky now. He'll be out of your life soon."

(Elizabeth concentrates on the picture again)

Liz: "You're in your usual blue jeans and black T-shirt. I always thought you looked sexy with your black shirt because it showed your perfectly toned abs." (chuckles a bit) "You always looked hot, but that day, you were amazing."

Jason: "I have a confession to make."

(She turns her head around slightly with curiosity)

Liz: "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

(Jason whispers in her ear, causing shivers up her spine)

Jason: "While I always exercised to feel better about myself, I always wanted to look good in your eyes."

(Elizabeth's eyes widen in delight as she felt the butterflies flutter. She processes Jason's confession for a moment before turning around to face him. She lifts her hands to caress his cheeks, causing him to moan softly. He could never grow tired of her tender touches. He wanted to feel her warm soft hands forever. She places a small kiss on the tip of his nose. He opens his eyes and looks into hers, waiting to hear what she had to say)

Liz: "For the record, Jay, you have always been one fine specimen of a man. That has never stopped. You could be 300 pounds and I would still love you because of your kindness, your lovingness, and so much more." (smiles) "You are my soul mate, Jason Morgan. I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of loving someone. You have shown me that I don't need to be afraid of the world like I used to be. You have shown me that I'm capable of having true love."

(chuckles) "You have shown me so much more. We'd be here all night if I listed all the reasons why I love you."

Jason: (nods slowly) "Are you sure you're okay with staying here all night, Belle?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes, I am."

(Jason quickly glances at the photo before giving Belle his full attention)

Jason: "You took my breath away in your blue summer dress. The straps covered the shoulders and it circled your chest. I don't know if it was cotton fabric or not. The dress went just above your knees. You had matching blue sandals and your hair up in a bun and sparkly star earrings on. Your strawberry flavored lip gloss made me want to kiss you so fucking bad. I had never wanted a woman so bad in all my life like I wanted you, baby."

Liz: (smiles) "You never have to worry about that anymore. I'm yours...for life."

Jason: "I'll be thankful for that every day for the rest of my life."

Liz: "I'm so glad we found our way to each other. If only it hadn't taken so long to get here."

Jason: "What matters now is we're finally where we belong...together."

(She looks at him lovingly and with so much passion)

Liz: "I love you, so much. I have never loved anyone as much as I do you."

(Jason was filled with so much joy that he could burst)

Jason: "I love you so much more, Belle. I would give my life for you in a second."

Liz: (nods) "So would I."

(They lean forward slowly until their lips connect. They wanted to bury themselves in the kiss so badly, but they wanted to treasure the moment. They wanted to savor every second, every feeling that their kiss had to offer. They took their time with each taste. He loved the sweetness of her lips. He didn't know for sure, but he swore that he could taste a hint of that strawberry lip gloss she tended to wear. He loved the smell of it, especially when it was on those beautiful luscious lips of hers. He could honestly kiss her lips for hours and hours, if he was allowed. He didn't care if he ran out of air doing so. If he had only seconds to live, he would die happy knowing he could kiss his dream girl, his Belle, one more time)

(Jason's kiss travels to her sweet neck. She whimpers wanting more of his mouth on her. She didn't give a fuck about the hickeys he would leave as he lovingly bit and sucked her skin. As far as she was concerned, he could do it as often as he wanted. He could lick her wherever he wanted however long he wanted. She loved the gentle feelings he gave her. No man, not even Lucky, was this tender with her. That's what made her love Jay so much. She knew that she had found her forever, her life partner. She had no plans to ever let him go, not without a fight)

(She can't take it anymore. As much as she was enjoying his kisses, she wanted her turn. She pulls away a bit to feel his warm skin against her lips. She lets him raises his head so she had better access to his neck. She left trails of kisses around his neck. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right or if she was doing a good job. Her question was answered by the groan in his voice)

Jason: (whispers) "That feels so good, Belle. Don't stop."

(She smiled in relief in her mind as she continues loving him. She pulls away moments later and looks at his chest before facing him nervously)

Liz: "Is it okay if..."

Jason: (smiles a bit) "Don't be afraid to ask me a question, baby. You can ask me anything you want."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "It's just...It's just that I've never been this nervous to ask questions regarding s...sex. I don't want to ask a dumb one. Lucky sometimes said my questions were weird."

Jason: "I would _never_ think your questions were dumb or weird. You're perfect just the way you are. Lucky never truly appreciated you. I promise that I will always do so." (smiles) "Feel free to ask your question."

(She chuckles as she knew she needed to learn to trust Jay's sincerity. Lucky made her doubt herself to the point where she didn't trust anything anymore. She knew it would take time to completely trust herself and Jason's words. She nods and smiles a bit at her man)

Liz: "Can-Can I take off your shirt so I can kiss you more and feel your body against my hands?"

Jason: (nods reassuringly) "Yes. If you have any more questions or are curious about something, please ask. I would never make fun of you in any way."

Liz: "Same here. If you have any questions, please ask." (chuckles nervously) "Bear with me. In a way, I'm new to this and I'm worried about doing something wrong."

Jason: (shakes his head) "Baby, you couldn't do the wrong thing if you tried. I will be as patient with you as much as you need." (smiles & nods) "This is our first time together. I want it to be perfect for both of us. If it's not perfect for you, it's not perfect for me, either."

(Jason briefly looks down before facing her)

Jason: "To be honest, I don't want to do the wrong thing, either. I'm worried about hurting you somehow. Whether it be about your bruises or if it's something you're not comfortable with."

Liz: (sighs softly) "Honey, if I am uncomfortable in any way, I will tell you. I promise. You could never hurt me. I know you wouldn't."

Jason: "Maybe we should try this another time, Belle. It'd break my heart if I even accidentally hurt you."

(Elizabeth places her hand on his chest and shakes her head)

Liz: "You won't. I trust you. We'll take our time with each other."

(He sees the sincerity in her eyes and that puts him at ease. He lowers his hands to his waist and she helps him take off his shirt. She could never get tired of staring at his toned abs. She admires his perfect body. She raises her hands only to put them down again. As if knowing her thoughts, Jason speaks)

Jason: "It's okay, sweetie. You can touch me. You can touch me as much as you want to and as long as you want."

(After losing her nervousness, she places her hands on Jason's chest. She moves her hands along his shoulders and sighs softly as he felt so good. His skin was so smooth, so beautiful. She leans forward and kisses his chest over his heart. She could smell his Eternity cologne. It smelled so good. She couldn't resist her next move. She flicked her tongue over his heated skin. Mmm, he tasted good. As she continued to leave wet kisses across his chest, he moaned letting her know he liked what she was doing)

Jason: "That feels so good. You're doing great, Belle. Whatever you feel comfortable with is perfectly fine."

(She smiles in satisfaction. He was enjoying this as much as she was. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to taste her, too. He pulls back and looks at her passionately)

Jason: "Are you okay with me taking off your shirt, Belle? Can I see your beautiful body?"

Liz: "Even though I have marks on my body?"

Jason: "Your scars are a part of you, baby. You are beautiful. I love you just the way you are and more Elizabeth."

(She nods as she attempts to undress herself. She is able to get her shirt to her bra area when she winces)

Jason: (speaks softly) "Let me help you, please?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes."

(Jason carefully and slowly pulls her shirt up. He asks her to raise her hands above her head. She winces in pain, but she assures him it doesn't hurt a lot. Jason has his doubts as he takes her shirt completely off. After her hands are back down, she grows more nervous as her bruises are more noticeable than ever. She looks down in sadness and attempts to wrap her arms around her breast area to cover herself. Jason touches her face with his hand and nods at her reassuringly. She tries to smile for him)

Jason: "Please don't be ashamed of your body, Belle. It's not your fault. You're beautiful exactly the way you look. I don't want you to ever change. The bruises will fade soon and you will be as delightful as you are now." (seriously) "If you want me to stop, just say the word. I won't be mad."

Liz: (surprised) "You wouldn't be mad?"

Jason: (heartbroken) "Oh, Belle. No, I wouldn't. Not at all. You know what your body can handle."

Liz: (smiles) "I love you. I knew I wouldn't disappoint you, but I wasn't completely sure." (nods) "If it gets to be too much, I will speak up. It will hurt sometimes, but please don't think it's you. I know you will be your loving self."

Jason: "Always and forever."

(She slowly unfolds her arms to let him see her. He looks at her stunning body. She was as beautiful as he imagined her to be. He leans forward and carefully touches her chest area where some black and blue marks were at. He felt so bad she had to endure this. He then takes her hands and kisses them. Afterwards, he asks her a sensitive question)

Jason: "Is it okay if I take off your pants, baby?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes, I don't dare bend down in case it hurts, so can you please tell me when you need me to move my legs?"

Jason: (nods & smiles) "No problem."

(Jason lowers his hands to the buttons of her pants. He takes his time to unbutton them and then unzips them. They weren't really tight, but seemed comfortable enough to where she could move in them. He gets down to his knees and looks at her in reassurance)

Jason: "If I go too fast, let me know and I'll slow down."

Liz: (nods) "Okay."

(Jason looks at the top of his love's jeans and rests his hands at her waist. He starts to slide them down. When he reaches her thighs, she moves slightly in pain. That causes him to stop)

Jason: "If you don't want me to continue, baby, just say the word."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, you're fine. You're right. Being my bruises are new, it'll take time to heal. I don't want you to stop. Please don't stop." (chuckles apprehensively) "That's why I said earlier to bear with me."

Jason: (smiles) "No problem."

Liz: (nods) "Go ahead and continue."

(Jason and Elizabeth stare at each other and her smile encouraged him. He puts his hands on her thighs where her jeans are and continues to slide them down. As much as she tries to fight the tender areas, she couldn't. She decided in that moment that she wanted Jason more than she felt the pain. She honestly didn't care if it was too soon. She has been waiting a long time for tonight. She wasn't going to let her sores defeat her. She wasn't going to let her ex win and continue to have control over her. She watched as Jason slid her pants off. He stood back up and his face asked her if she was okay)

Liz: "I'm fine. Yes, it hurts a bit. But I'm not going to let it define me."

(He nods in response. He leans forward and kisses her on the lips. He missed that sensation that he encountered earlier when he last touched his lips with hers. After, he couldn't resist admiring her beautiful body once more. He was in completely awe of her. He saw her bruised body from her face to her legs. He was momentarily pissed at what Lucky did to her. He cleared his mind of that and slid his hands around the parts that weren't bruised. Elizabeth seemed to enjoy that as she closed her eyes and released sighs at the feel of his soft hands against her skin. She was glad that there were some parts of her body that weren't bruised. She enjoyed his caressing very much)

(He left gentle kisses on the bruised areas, as if attempting to heal the sore spots. She found that she appreciated that. It was like it soothed her skin when he'd softly kiss her damaged areas. He stood up and faced her)

Jason: "Are you okay with me taking off my pants, baby?"

Liz: (smiles) "Yes." (chuckles) "It'll be nice to see the real thing since I have imagined it so many times in my head."

(Jason laughs at her secret confession as he has imagined the same thing with her. He unbuttons his pants and unzips them. He slides them down slowly so she can enjoy the view)

Liz: "Have I ever told you how hot you look in boxers, Jay?"

Jason: (laughs) "You just told me." (shakes his head) "But I will never get tired of hearing you say it."

(Her face turns red as she blushes. Jay can't help, but be curious)

Jason: "Ask your question."

Liz: (weird look) "How'd you know?"

Jason: "Belle, you're forgetting I can read you like a book. I know when something is on your mind."

Liz: (playfully rolls her eyes) "It should be a crime on how well you know me, Morgan."

Jason: (nods) "Go ahead."

Liz: "Can I touch your boxers? I want to feel them." (smirks) "And what's inside them."

Jason: (nods) "You're allowed to do whatever you want to, my love."

(Elizabeth walks to her man and caresses his toned chest before moving down to his boxers. She can't help but get turned on by the satin boxers. She closes her eyes to feel his groin against her hand. He closes his eyes to feel her gentle touches. The more she rubs his member, the more he groans in pleasure)

Liz: (chuckles) "I take it that feels good?"

Jason: (nods) "You have no idea. I have daydreamed about you doing this to me, Belle. Nothing beats the real thing, though. Just so you know, you are welcome to do this anytime you want."

Liz: (jokingly) "Even in public?"

Jason: (chuckles) "Preferably here or in your room, of course."

Liz: "Awe, you spoil all the fun."

(She continues feeling him and can't help but be surprised when he gets hard)

Liz: "Wow."

Jason: "What?"

Liz: "I-I didn't know that I had that kind of an effect on you."

Jason: "Oh, my sweet Belle. You would be very surprised to know just what kind of an effect you have on me. You are making me VERY hard, as I'm sure you've noticed by now."

Liz: (smiles) "Well, I'm glad. To be honest, I'd like to feel the real thing...when it's not behind your boxers."

Jason: (grins widely) "Your wish is my command."

(His hands go to his boxers and very slowly pulls them down until his boxers reach the floor. Elizabeth watches as his shaft springs free. She tries not to stare at his dick, but she simply couldn't help it. She was completely mesmerized by it. She saw her ex's member many times, but she happily told herself Jay's was much easier on the eyes. She puts her hands back on his member. It felt so incredible. As she messages his penis with her hand, Jay can't stop the loud moan from escaping his lips. She absolutely loved the fact that she could do this for him)

Jason: "You're doing great, Belle. Like I said, baby, whatever you're comfortable with."

(She made the bold decision to stroke his penis. She caressed it once more before squeezing it a bit. She didn't know if he hurt him until he raised his voice in pleasure)

Jason: "Fuck, Belle! You're doing awesome! I love what you're doing!"

(She decided to use both hands to continue satisfying him. She was almost tempted to take him in her mouth, but decided to wait until next time as she wanted him inside her for now. He opens his eyes and smiles appreciatively)

Jason: "Thank you for doing that."

Liz: (chuckles) "All I did was massage you."

Jason: "You did a lot more than that, honey. I loved it when you did that."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "I'll make sure to do it again next time."

Jason: (smirks) "There are things I'd like to do to you, but I'll wait. Us making love for the first time tonight is enough for now."

Liz: "Take off my panties, Jay, please?"

(Jason appreciated her letting him do this for her. After her panties were successfully off, he once again admired her fantastic body)

Jason: "My sweet Belle, do you have any idea how much I love your body."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Even with the bruises?"

Jason: "I don't even see them when I look at you. Please don't think you're ever less than perfect. If you ever doubt that, I will gladly remind you." (nods) "Now, normally I'd carry you to the bed, but I don't want to risk hurting you."

(Elizabeth decides to take the lead and walks to his bed. She turns around before sitting down and watches Jay come to her. He stands there naked, as she is. This was the moment they both had been waiting for. He unmakes the bed so that when she crawls backwards on them, he can pull the covers over them for warmth. As she crawls backward towards the pillows, he takes his turn and follows. When she rests her head on the blue pillowcase, he lays beside her and smiles sweetly)

Jason: "Are you ready for this, my sweet angel?"

Liz: (smiles) "I'm more than ready."

Jason: "Are you on the pill so you are safe?"

Liz: (eyes widen) "No. Shit. After my last fight with Lucky when I threatened to leave, I stopped as I didn't think I'd need to be on it for a while."

Jason: (nods) "That's totally fine, sweetie. I have condoms in my drawer."

Liz: (surprised) "You do?"

Jason: "I've had them for some time, in case you and I were ever in this moment we are now. I wasn't expecting anything from you, but just in case."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you."

(He turns around enough to open the drawer and grabs a foil package. He takes the condom out and faces his girl as he puts it on. Once he successfully does so, he looks at her)

Jason: "I want to ask you one more time, baby. Are you ready?"

(Elizabeth smiles as she places her hand on his right cheek)

Liz: "I am. Make love to me, Jay. I want to feel you inside me. I've wanted that for so long, even when I didn't realize it."

Jason: (smiles) "I love you, Belle."

Liz: "I love you, too, Jay."

(He slowly and gently nudges her thighs apart, keeping most of his weight on his arms and legs. He takes his time. Elizabeth reaches between them to help guide him into her. She closes her eyes a few times as it was still tender in her vaginal area, but encourages Jason to push further inside her heated core. Once he is fully seated within her, she wraps her legs around his waist and slowly opens her eyes to face him)

Liz: "I won't break, my sweet. I'm okay."

(They kiss passionately and moan in pleasure. She wanted to do more with him, but decides to wait until next time when she is fully healed. They wrap their arms around the other as they continue their lovemaking. He moves to her neck and kisses her with so much emotion)

Liz: "Don't stop, Jay. Please don't stop. I love you so much."

(She doesn't realize when her fingernails leave marks on his back from their intense sexual encounter. However, Jay didn't seem to notice as he was focused on his lady. He pulls his head back and smiles at her while breathing deeply)

Jason: "I love you so much. More than I ever thought was possible."

(Elizabeth smiles happily as she breathes hard as well)

Liz: "I love you, too. Please, don't stop. You feel so good inside me."

(They smile once more before continuing their long awaited lovemaking)

**Chapter 49 Done**

**This chapter was a lot longer than I anticipated, but something tells me you don't mind. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to our couple being it was their first time making love. Even though Elizabeth is still healing, she wanted it to happen and Jason did everything he could to make it pleasurable for both of them. I hope I did it justice in the end. It may have been way too soon for them to have sex. However, this is a fictional story, so I just let my mind wander on the scenes. If you're looking for facts or how it should have been done correctly, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Next chapter I will finish the rest of my notes that I intended on the other couples.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks for the comments on the last chapter. I appreciate it. I know some of you were a bit worried on Liason's first time making love considering she was raped not too long ago. I was debating whether to write that scene, but in the end, like a few of you felt, Elizabeth felt it was time and knew what she wanted. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 50**

*****Still That Night*****

(At Johnny's apartment, Johnny and Abby are sitting at the kitchen table. They each have a glass of water next to them. After a few moments of silence, Johnny speaks)

Johnny: "Thank you for coming over."

Abby: (nods) "No problem. It sounded important."

Johnny: (sighs softly) "In the past, we had troubles communicating. It usually led to screaming matches."

Abby: (nods in defeat) "I know. I'm not proud of that. Elizabeth and I had a really good talk earlier, which I was happy about. I don't like fighting with my friends or you."

Johnny: (shakes his head) "I don't like fighting with you, either. Abby, I have loved you for so long. I'm not ready to let you go yet."

Abby: (small smile) "I'm not ready to let you go, either." (sadly) "If my parents were here weeks, hell, months ago, they'd be ashamed. I'm even ashamed of myself. Obviously, I know having a drink or two is harmless, but I went overboard with it."

Johnny: "I wasn't too happy when you made inappropriate comments about Elizabeth in front of other people, especially Lucky. I may not like Lucky, but even he didn't deserve that."

Abby: (nods) "I know Jason and Elizabeth are friends, but I made it sound like they were more than that." (chuckles dryly) "I guess that happens when you're smashed."

Johnny: (sighs) "Baby, there's nothing wrong with wanting to have a good time. You just need to listen to your instincts on how much alcohol intake your body can handle."

Abby: "I definitely wasn't doing that."

Johnny: "I never stopped loving you, Abby. I guess I just needed a little break from the constant merry-go-round that we were doing."

Abby: "I was too stubborn to see that I was pushing you away because of it." (sighs sadly) "It was never my intention to make you want a break from me. Truth be told, if the roles were reversed, I may have done the same thing."

Johnny: "Thank you for understanding."

(Johnny sighs as he looks down and briefly closes his eyes. He was heartbroken at things that happened in the past. He honestly thought him and Abby would be together forever, but then all this shit happened. Even though he needed a break, he always hoped they would find their way back to each other. Abby sensed his discomfort and rests her hand over his worriedly)

Abby: "Talk to me, baby."

(Johnny sniffles and wipes his teary eyes before speaking)

Johnny: "No one is perfect. Not me, not you, no one. If you ever felt like I made rules on how you should behave or condemned you in any way, I'm sorry. I just saw the way you were destroying yourself and I tried to help. I was probably wrong in doing that."

Abby: (sighs softly) "Honey, you didn't make any rules for me to follow. I know that you were just trying to help. I didn't help our situation by getting wasted all the time. I didn't see what was right in front of me. That I was hurting you and our relationship with my recklessness. I don't blame you at all on being mad. In all honesty, it took us almost breaking up and almost losing my friendship with Elizabeth for me to realize the error of my ways."

(Johnny gently squeezes her hand and smiles sympathetically)

Johnny: "We're all human. We all make mistakes." (chuckles dryly) "Look at my life. You know what I do for a living. I know you have problems with it. I think you always did."

Abby: (acknowledges) "You're right. I did have reservations about it. To be honest, I still do." (sighs) "Do I like what your profession is?" (shakes her head) "No, I don't." (smiles a bit) "However, I know you are happy with what you do for a living. You have always liked it. It wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to change professions because then you wouldn't be happy."

Johnny: (nods) "You're right. I like what I do. If I were to ever change professions, I would be unhappy. Is my job dangerous? Yes. To be honest, most jobs are depending on the field. Lucky and Dante's job isn't completely safe."

Abby: "Very true. For the record, though, even though I'm not thrilled about what you do for a living, Johnny, I have no intentions of asking you to change it." (smiles) "I want you to be happy. If working for Sonny is your heart's desire, then I support you."

Johnny: (smiles) "Thank you, sweetie. I hope you know that I'll always support you, too."

Abby: "I do. Thank you." (shakes her head) "I never want us to lose track of how much we mean to each other. I love you. I know we have been together for a few years and you didn't feel it was the right time for us to move in together. I want you to know this. I have no problem waiting until we are more solidified to make the next step."

Johnny: (cautiously) "Are you sure? Baby, that was one of our many issues. I don't want you to be mad down the line because we're in the same place we were months ago."

Abby: "No, I understand now why we were in that place." (sighs) "I feel we weren't in a good place to take the next step. I thought we were. I was wrong. When we are meant to move forward and get more serious, we'll know, babe."

(Johnny couldn't contain his excitement. He never thought that he would be as happy as he was in that moment)

Johnny: "I'm so happy that we worked things out and that we have no expectations from each other. I love you so much, baby."

Abby: (laughs) "Not as happy as I am." (grins) "I never want us to be apart again. I love you, too, O'Brien. What is meant to happen between us will happen. I'm happy as long as we're together."

(They both smile happily as they share a kiss. It was in that moment that they knew they would be together a long time. Johnny also realized that his girl had truly changed for the better. He has always loved her, but he knew she privately wanted to feel better about herself. He saw proof of that in their conversation, their heart to heart talk. Things are finally better)

*****The Next Day*****

(At Jason's penthouse, Jason and Elizabeth are soundly sleeping when they both wake up at the same time. They sigh deeply before smiling happily)

Jason: "Good morning, beautiful."

Liz: (chuckles) "It is a good morning indeed. How'd you sleep?"

(He attempted to snuggle closer to her)

Jason: "I haven't slept that good in ages, it feels like."

Liz: "Mmm, I agree. It feels like forever since I have slept like a baby."

(She gives his hands that are around her waist a light squeeze)

Liz: "And I owe it all to you, my love."

Jason: (curiously) "Me? What'd I do?"

(She slowly turns around so she and Jay are face to face. She smiles at him sweetly)

Liz: "I finally feel safe. Safe from Logan, safe from Lucky, safe from any harm. I owe that all to you, my love."

Jason: "I never want you to live in fear. I promise you right now that as long as I'm alive, you will never have to worry about anything again."

Liz: (nods) "Hearing you say that, you make me want to believe it."

Jason: (sincerely) "Please do."

Liz: (smiles) "I do."

(She leans in to kiss him when he chuckles)

Jason: "Are you sure you want to do that? I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

Liz: "Neither have I. As long as you don't mind, I don't mind."

(Jason leans in and hungrily kisses her. He couldn't help but be turned on by the fact that even though their breaths may not smell pretty, they wanted to kiss each other anyway. They both pull away and smile)

Jason: "I love you, Belle."

Liz: "I love you, too, Jay."

*****An Hour Later*****

(Jason takes his girl back to Audrey's. The two women embrace before Audrey faces Jason and smiles)

Audrey: "Thank you for taking care of her."

Jason: (nods) "Always and forever. I'm going to go to Sonny's." (to Liz) "Talk later?"

Liz: (smiles) "Count on it."

(After Jason leaves, the two women face each other again. Audrey could tell how happy her granddaughter was and it delighted her)

Audrey: "Can I just say how much joy I feel to see you so happy?"

Liz: (nods) "I'm happy indeed, Gram. I have never experienced such joy than I have with Jason."

Audrey: "I can tell that he makes you happy."

(Elizabeth wasn't completely sure if she should open up to Audrey about her night with Jay. Not the details, but that Jason was very gentle with her. She decides to open up about it as her and Audrey never kept anything important from each other)

Liz: "There's something I want to discuss with you."

(Audrey and Elizabeth sit on the white sofa and get comfortable)

Liz: "I'm, uh, I'm assuming you know what happened between me and Jason last night?"

Audrey: (nods) "Yes." (smiles a bit) "I'm guessing you and Jason made love for the first time."

Liz: "We did."

Audrey: "I had a feeling that, besides discussing Logan and Lucky, you two talked about your first time."

Liz: (shakes her head) "I don't want to make you uncomfortable with the details."

Audrey: "You tell me whatever you feel comfortable with, dear."

(Elizabeth sighs deeply as she readjusts herself on the couch. She looks at Audrey seriously yet sincerely)

Liz: "Aside from my first time being with Logan..."

Audrey: "Not by choice, I know." (angrily) "He deserves to rot in hell for that."

Liz: "Jason and the guards took care of that."

Audrey: (nods) "I'm glad. Go on and continue, please."

Liz: "Jason didn't know if I was ready to take the next step. He felt I wasn't ready as it was obvious I was still a bit sore. He gave me an out a lot in case it was too much." (chuckles slightly) "I told him I wanted this to happen. I reminded him that if it got to be too much, I'd stop. While he was worried, he understood."

Audrey: "Do you honestly feel, in your heart, that it was too soon?"

(Elizabeth didn't need time to think about the question as she already knew the answer)

Liz: (smiles) "No, it wasn't too soon. In my heart, it was time for me and Jason to take the next step. I don't regret it for a minute."

Audrey: (tilts her head & smiles) "Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

Liz: "Everything and more. He didn't want to cheat me out of the candlelit dinner, flowers on the bed, or romantic music. However, I assured him that none of that mattered. I just wanted him. I jokingly told him that he could worry about that stuff next time."

Audrey: (chuckles) "It is true. Men like to worry about making the night special for the woman they love."

Liz: (sighs happily) "I finally found my Prince Charming, Gram. I thought I was happy with Lucky. But in the end, I wasn't."

Audrey: "He is definitely not your Prince Charming if he hurt you like that. I gotta say, sweetie, I know I should not hate someone as I do Mr. Spencer. But the way he treated you, he's an asshole and I don't feel sorry for him one damn bit if Jason severely hurts him. I know that I have always been raised and taught about forgiveness. But, when someone hurts a person I love dearly, all bets are off. I don't care who they are. I thought I knew Lucky. I've known him since he was a teenager. Apparently, I didn't know him well enough."

Liz: "I didn't know him well enough, either. He kept his family history a secret for a long time. Yes, I knew Luke hit him repeatedly. I also knew Laura tried to stop it and she paid the price on that. But Lucky never went into detail on the situation and I never pressed the matter. It was obvious that it was a delicate subject for him. I felt horrible for him on what Luke did to him. It doesn't mean it gave him the right to treat me the way he did."

Audrey: (shakes her head) "No, it didn't. I will say this before I drop the subject. I don't care that Lucky was abused growing up. It will NEVER condone his actions onto others. He should have gone to therapy or got help. Some people feel it's unnecessary or that it won't help. You won't know unless you try. He never showed any sign of violence until now, so I honestly thought he was okay. I was wrong."

Liz: "So was I." (sighs) "Like you said, it's over and done with."

Audrey: "Do you have enough clothes here to wear or do you need to go back to your previous place to retrieve more? I

won't let you go by yourself. I just want to make that clear."

Liz: "I was scared to go back there. Even with Jason by my side, I don't feel comfortable, so he offered to instead. I told him what I wanted him to get."

Audrey: (smiles) "Including the heart shaped necklace he gave you years ago that Lila told him to give to someone?"

Liz: (curiously) "Yes. I have always wondered why he gave me something so extravagant. He said his grandmother told him to give to a special friend."

Audrey: "You do know by now that you have always been more than a 'special friend' to Jason, right?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Yes. I think it's safe to say that he loved me and it was his own way of making me his even though I was clueless." (shrugs) "Even when I didn't realize it, we had each other's hearts."

Audrey: (nods) "Yes, you did indeed. Has he brought up the necklace to you?"

Liz: "No, but I plan on discussing it with him the next time we are alone. I think it's time, considering where we're at in our relationship."

Audrey: (sighs happily) "I know I have already said this, sweetie. I am so glad you and Jason found your way to each other."

Liz: (nods) "I am, too."

*****Lucky's Apartment*****

(After unlocking the front door to the apartment, Lucky goes in. He shuts the door behind him when he hears noises. His mind is alert and he immediately hears the noise coming from the guest room. He can't help but wonder if Elizabeth is here. He honestly thinks she wouldn't be considering they are pretty much at each other's throats. If it was her in the guest room, he was going to change that. He didn't care what he had to do, he would make Elizabeth see things the way it should be. He takes his gun out of his gun holster, but keeps it to his side. As he walks to Elizabeth's room, he gets ready to open the door)

(He slowly turns the doorknob and then opens the door. He rushes in, pointing at the intended person in case it was an intruder. He was caught off-guard by who it actually was)

Lucky: "What the hell are you doing here?"

(Jason briefly stops what he's doing to see Spencer before resuming his task)

Jason: "I'm picking up more of Elizabeth's things."

(Lucky puts his gun back in its holster before speaking)

Lucky: "She has two feet. She can come here and get them herself."

Jason: (scoffs) "And run the risk of seeing you? She didn't want to set foot back in this place. Honestly, Spencer? Can you blame her? I sure as hell wouldn't go if I were her."

(Lucky was getting pissed off by Jason's holier than thou attitude. Who the hell did Jason think he was? Jason acted like he was better than Lucky was. Lucky may not be the best guy in the world, but at least he doesn't kill people for a living. Lucky continues to stand in the doorway to the guest room, leaning against the wall)

Lucky: "I may not be the most honorable or perfect guy in the world. But, in my opinion, I'm a hell of a lot better than you."

(As Jason puts clothes into a duffle bag for Elizabeth, he chuckles)

Jason: "Oh, yeah? How do you figure that? This should be interesting."

Lucky: "Because I don't kill people for a living."

Jason: "No, you just beat the living shit out of them. You may think you're better than me or everyone else, but deep down, you know the truth."

Lucky: "Keep believing what you want. If she would have just admitted everything in the beginning when I asked her or was upfront about it, we wouldn't be in this position."

(Jason stops what he's doing and briefly looks up before facing his enemy in anger)

Jason: "Are you seriously going to stand there and try defending yourself after what you put her through?"

Lucky: (shrugs) "She didn't do anything she didn't ask for."

Jason: "Wow, are you ever fucking delusional? No wonder she kicked your ass to the curb. You don't deserve to own a pet, much less Elizabeth."

(Lucky studies his foe's facial expressions regarding Elizabeth and comes to a realization)

Lucky: "You're not only in love with the bitch, but you won her over, didn't you?"

(Jason chuckles as he shakes his head in amazement)

Jason: "Elizabeth isn't a prize to be won. She's a human being with feelings. You have no one to blame but yourself for losing her. You're right, though. I do love her. I always have and always will. You have no one to blame but yourself for her dumping you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to Audrey's and bring Elizabeth her things."

(Jason closes the duffle bag and walks towards the doorway where Lucky is standing)

Jason: "Either move on your own or I will physically do it."

Lucky: (smugly) "You won't be able to keep her for long. She'll get tired of you, just like she did with me and move on to the next clueless asshole."

Jason: "Trying to pick a fight with me is not going to work." (narrows his eyes) "If I wanted to kill you right now, I could. I won't. I'm warning you, though. Your time will come when you least expect it. I personally can't wait until that happens because you deserve to rot in hell for what you did to her."

Lucky: (raises his eyebrows) "Not if I get to you first."

Jason: (warns Lucky) "Try it. I dare you. Don't be a coward and hide behind your badge, though. Stand up and be a man."

(Jason nudges Lucky enough so he can walk past him before exiting the apartment. Lucky folds his arms and thinks aloud)

Lucky: "You cocky son of a bitch. Your day will come, just you wait. I'll take care of you once and for all. Then the bitch will be begging me to take her back." (chuckles) "Then I'll show her who is boss."

*****Audrey's House*****

(Audrey is doing a bit of reorganizing in the living room when she hears a knock at the front door. She knew it wasn't Elizabeth as she was with Emily. Jason was at Lucky's place getting more of Elizabeth's things. She sets down a few magazines on the coffee table before walking to the front door. After opening it, she is surprised by who it is)

Audrey: "Dante. This is certainly unexpected."

Dante: (sighs) "Hello, Audrey. I hope this isn't a bad time."

Audrey: "No. Just doing a bit of cleaning. What can I do for you?"

Dante: "I was hoping I could talk to you about Elizabeth."

**Chapter 50 Done**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks for the feedback. Here's the next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 51**

(Audrey faces Dante in slight confusion. She didn't know what he knew on the situation. She decided to let him in so he could say what he needed to. They sit down on the couch and face each other)

Audrey: (nods) "Okay, Dante. Go ahead."

Dante: (sighs) "To be honest, I'd prefer talking to Elizabeth about this. But, since I can't seem to locate her these days, I guess you will have to do."

(Audrey doesn't respond as she knew why Dante came over. He wanted to talk to her about Elizabeth. She didn't want to risk saying anything she shouldn't, so she let him do the talking. Dante raises his hands in defeat)

Dante: "I don't know what to do here, Audrey. I have heard so many versions of the truth regarding Elizabeth. Jason came into the PCPD busting out accusations about Lucky supposedly hurting Elizabeth. That Lucky's been hitting her. Lucky denied it, of course. After we all went into the interrogation room, Jason kept on with the insults." (raises his pointer finger) "Here's the thing, though. I'm not a fan of Morgan's by any means. And usually it's Jason who is accused of doing something wrong within his business. I have never once seen him come into the station to complain about something. When he did so about Lucky, that surprised me."

Audrey: "I see." (shrugs) "Well, Dante, I'm not sure how I can help you."

Dante: "Audrey, Elizabeth lives here with you. Well, she used to live with Lucky. But I get the impression from everything I've heard or may have witnessed, that she no longer lives with Spencer."

Audrey: (nods) "Yes, you're right. She lives with me."

Dante: "Audrey, have you heard or seen anything that I should know about?"

(Audrey sighs deeply as she knew the truth, but she wasn't going to say anything as Jason was handling it. She wasn't going to go against Jason to answer Dante's questions. Even if she did, there was no guarantee that Dante would be able to do anything about it. Lucky had powerful ties to Port Charles and the PCPD. He could make it so he was the victim and Jason was the culprit. Audrey honestly wouldn't put it past the asshole. Audrey shakes her head at the detective)

Audrey: "I'm sorry, Dante. There is nothing I can tell you. But I assure you, though, that you don't need to worry. It will work itself out."

(Dante looks at Audrey weirdly. What the hell is going on? He was getting the feeling that Audrey knew more than what she was saying. He couldn't force it out of her, though. He decided one more time to see what she knows)

Dante: "Audrey, I get the feeling that you know more than what you're saying. If you know something, please tell me. I can't help your granddaughter if no one says anything."

Audrey: (raises an eyebrow) "I get the impression you asked others on the situation?"

Dante: (nods) "Yes. I asked Emily, who pretty much told me it was being handled. What does that mean, Audrey?"

(Audrey wanted to tell Dante, but she kept her mouth shut. Worse thing that the PCPD would do is put Lucky in prison. However, there was a chance he would get out. If/When that happens, he would vow revenge on Elizabeth. Audrey was positive on that. Elizabeth would never truly be safe. With Jason's way of handling Lucky, the matter would be truly dealt with. Audrey shakes her head and politely smiles)

Audrey: "I assure you, Dante, that there is nothing to be concerned about."

(Dante looks away in defeat. What the hell is going on? He honestly didn't know what to think. Why isn't anyone saying anything? First Lucky, then Emily, and now Audrey. Dante was beginning to wonder if they were hiding something. They had to be. Dante nodded as he made the decision to confront Elizabeth. He knew he would get answers when he spoke to her. She is the person of interest and he needed to see her face to face. He was determined to get to the truth. If he had to be tough with her, he would do that. It was the only way to get to the truth. He turns to Audrey and speaks)

Dante: "Thank you, Audrey, for your time. I appreciate it. I'll let you continue whatever it was you were doing."

(Audrey walks Dante to the front door. She opens it and shuts the door behind him. She talks aloud to herself)

Audrey: "He knows we're hiding the truth from him. I need to warn Jason about Dante and that Dante was asking questions."

*****About an Hour Later*****

(After hearing a knock at the front door, Audrey goes to answer it. She breathes a sigh of relief that it's Jason)

Audrey: "I'm so glad it's you and not Dante."

(As Audrey lets Jason in, they continue the conversation)

Jason: "Dante was here?"

Audrey: (nods) "He was asking questions about Elizabeth."

(After sitting down on the couch, they talk more)

Audrey: "He was following up on the accusations you made towards Lucky before at the PCPD."

(Jason sighs deeply and briefly closes his eyes)

Jason: "I never should have done that. Spencer just made me so fucking pissed off on his treatment towards Elizabeth. Of course, Dante will follow up on it."

(Audrey notices the duffle bag by the front door)

Audrey: "I take it that's Elizabeth's bag?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes. She didn't feel comfortable going to Lucky's to get more of her things, so I offered to go." (chuckles dryly) "I'm glad it was me and not her because the asshole was there."

Audrey: (raises her eyebrows) "Ah. That doesn't surprise me. I'm going to assume he tried to pick a fight with you."

Jason: (nods) "You would assume right. He was hoping it was Elizabeth and not me that was there. He did try starting something, but I'm not playing by his game."

Audrey: "I know you and the rest of your men will be planning something for him."

Jason: "Yes. After I'm done here, I'm going to Sonny's. We're going to decide how to handle Lucky. You know the end result, of course, but not the plan."

Audrey: (nods) "I understand."

(Jason rests his hand over Audrey's and smiles a bit)

Jason: "Thank you for approving mine and Elizabeth's relationship. It wouldn't be right to be with her without your blessing."

Audrey: (chuckles) "You and Elizabeth have had my blessing since before you two admitted your feelings for each other."

Jason: (playfully narrows his eyes) "You were that sure, huh?"

Audrey: (smiles) "I think you were, too. Even when you two weren't sure you would be together, in your heart, you knew. Besides..."

(Audrey leans in to loudly whisper)

Audrey: "A grandmother knows these things, too. Not just you two."

(Jason laughs at Audrey's sneakiness)

Jason: "You are one of a kind, Audrey Hardy."

Audrey: (tilts her head) "When the time comes, you will officially be a part of this family. I'm very much looking forward to that, my dear."

Jason: "To be honest, I've wanted to do that since we admitted our true feelings for each other. But I won't rush it. I have no desire to love anyone other than your granddaughter. I'll wait as long as she needs me to."

Audrey: (smiles) "Thank you for loving her, Jason."

Jason: (nods) "Thank you for accepting me. Like you said, those closest to me do."

Audrey: "You're right."

Jason: "Please tell Elizabeth I'll call her later."

Audrey: "Will do."

(After Jason departs her house, Audrey talks aloud)

Audrey: "I can't wait until this whole mess is dealt with. Then you two can finally be together...the way it should have always been."

*****Little Bit Later*****

(Jason arrives at Sonny's. After going in, he sees the men visiting in the living room)

Jason: "What's new?"

(The men face Jason and they all start a conversation)

Sonny: "How's your girl?"

Jason: (nods) "She's fine. She's out with Emily. Dante visited Audrey earlier."

Sonny: (puzzled) "Why?"

Jason: (sighs) "When I rushed into the PCPD to accuse Lucky of hurting Elizabeth. Now Dante is investigating it."

Johnny: "Falconeri won't stop until he finds out the truth."

Max: (shrugs) "Who says he will?"

Johnny: "Because Falconeri is smarter than Luckless. He won't give up."

Sonny: "Not unless Spencer's dead first."

Milo: "All fingers will point to Morgan. We need to make sure that doesn't happen."

Jason: "What if Spinelli breaks into the PCPD database to see what the fine detective and Commissioner have been discussing?"

Sonny: "Good idea."

Johnny: "I've been personally wondering how Spencer can have a slow, painful death."

Max: (smirks) "You too, huh?"

Sonny: "What I'd also like to know is something that happened a long time ago."

Jason: (curiously) "What's that?"

Sonny: "I want to know who the hell called in that anonymous tip that we supposedly had drugs at the warehouse."

Johnny: "It wouldn't surprise me if Spencer called it in."

Max: "He's always hated us."

Jason: "To be honest, I always suspected him. But, we don't have proof." (intrigued) "What if Spinelli looks to see if anything was found out?"

Sonny: (nods & smiles) "Good idea."

Jason: "I also want to know how the investigation is going with Lucky and Elizabeth. Being Dante is hell bent on it, I want to know what he's found out so far."

Sonny: "Milo, go get Spinelli, please. He's in his room." (smirks) "Last time I saw him, he was playing a video game."

Johnny: (laughs) "He likes those, doesn't he?"

Max: "The only time I ever see him come out is to use the bathroom or to get more chips and his orange soda."

Jason: "I swear, he loves those two more than regular food."

Sonny: "I always make sure to have those on stock for him. He's a sweet kid. Pretty harmless."

(Milo goes upstairs to get Spinelli. A few minutes later, Spinelli has his laptop in hand and offers a cheerful smile)

Spinelli: "Hello, Godfather, Stonecold, Mob Boss, Protectors of the Night." (confused) "Where's Pops?"

Sonny: "He is guarding Elizabeth while she's with Emily."

Spinelli: (chuckles) "Aw! Will I get to meet them sometime? They sound lovely."

Sonny: (narrows his eyes) "Don't get too excited to meet them, Spinelli. They're both spoken for."

Spinelli: (nods) "My humble apologies, Godfather. If they are friends of yours, I'm sure they can hopefully be friends of mine."

(The men knew Spinelli meant well)

Jason: "Emily is with Dante Falconeri. Elizabeth is with me."

(Spinelli offers a proud smile)

Spinelli: "Many congrats, Stonecold. I look forward to meeting them so I can tell them how lucky they are."

Sonny: "I'm sure you'll meet them sometime. Both very nice ladies." (clears his throat) "I see you have your laptop with you. Good."

Spinelli: (nods) "Yes, sir. The Protector of the Night said I was needed downstairs and to have my laptop with me."

Jason: "Correct. I want you to look into the PCPD database and find two things. First, what Dante Falconeri has found on Elizabeth's case and if Mac Scorpio knows anything."

Spinelli: (nods) "No problem, Stonecold."

(Spinelli sits down on the couch and opens his laptop, turning it on. As he is doing this, Jason speaks)

Jason: "The second thing I want you to do is see if you can find who called in the anonymous tip about my warehouse. The date will be June 5th."

Spinelli: (smiles) "As soon as I find anything out, I will let you know."

Jason: (nods) "Thank you."

Spinelli: "If I may ever be so bold to say this...Thank you for the opportunity of being here. It is greatly appreciated."

Jason: (sincerely) "You're welcome, Spinelli. You have done great work for us. You are definitely valuable to us."

Spinelli: (shrugs his shoulders & smiles) "I am indeed honored."

(Spinelli gets to the two projects at hand. While he is doing that, the men plan their next move on Spencer)

Sonny: "What do you have in mind, Jayse, regarding Luckless?"

Jason: (sighs) "Without it being connected to us, I want it to look like he was mugged. I know he will try fighting off his attacker. So, he will be killed in the process. His valuables will be taken so it looks real. I just haven't decided on who will do the crime."

(Jason is surprised at his employee's sudden enthusiasm)

Milo: "I'll do it, boss."

Max: "I will. I've wanted to kill the fucker for ages."

Johnny: (rolls his eyes) "You're not out with him when he starts shooting his mouth off at clubs. It gets annoying to listen to him go on and on about how his perfect life goes up in smoke."

Sonny: (fascinated) "Sounds like you want the guy dead the most...after Jason, of course."

Johnny: "I didn't want him dead until he went after Elizabeth. All bets are off now."

Jason: "I've never been out with him, so I don't know what it's like. Johnny, if you want the job, it's yours. Max, I want you there as well. But I want you to stay far enough behind so Johnny can take care of it. You would be there in case Lucky attempts to outsmart Johnny. Then you would help him finish the job." (serious tone) "I'm not taking any chances of him turning up alive."

Johnny: "When do you want this to happen, Jason?"

Jason: "The day after tomorrow. That way, we can make sure the plan is solid. We need to have an alibi so we're not in any way connected. I'll be with Elizabeth. Sonny can be with Kate. The rest can have a pool night at my place. I'll say I gave you permission to be at my place. If Emily wants to be there too, she can. The mugging will take place in the park."

(All of a sudden, they hear Spinelli's voice. He points at the computer screen and looks directly at the men)

Spinelli: "I found the answers!" (smiles proudly) "I did well, if I do say so myself."

(The men gather around Spinelli, who is still sitting on the couch with his laptop on his thighs. He looks around him to see them staring at the computer screen. As he explains what he found, he points at the different areas on the screen)

Spinelli: "First, I typed in what Detective Falconeri's assignments were that brought me to this page. It showed that Stonecold came in to accuse Detective Spencer of hurting Miss Elizabeth. To briefly get off topic, will I be able to nickname Miss Elizabeth like I have done with you, my new friends?"

(The men sigh softly and roll their eyes when Jason speaks)

Jason: "Yes, Spinelli, you can. I'm sure Elizabeth won't mind. Now, onto the current topic..."

(Spinelli nods in agreement and readjusts himself before getting back to business)

Spinelli: "Detective Falconeri told Commissioner Scorpio his findings that he feels Lucky hurt Miss Elizabeth. Scorpio sounded concerned. Falconeri isn't completely sure if he's right as Stonecold just said accusations. However, the more Dante thinks about it, the more he's starting to feel Stonecold is right. Scorpio gave him permission to keep looking. Falconeri has questioned Emily Quartermaine, who said she couldn't say anything and understands if she's in trouble. Audrey Hardy is also questioned, but she just states it's being handled and nothing is wrong. Finally, Falconeri decides he needs to speak to Miss Elizabeth to get the truth out of her. From the notes he made, he sounds very determined to do this."

(Jason sighs deeply as he walks away and places his hands over his spiked hair)

Jason: "That can't happen. That is the last thing she needs right now."

Sonny: "Spinelli, can you erase all of Dante's notes on Elizabeth's case?"

Spinelli: (nods) "I can indeed, Godfather."

Sonny: (nods) "Good, do it. Make sure it doesn't get traced back to you or us."

(When Sonny notices Spinelli's slight hurt expression, Sonny pats Spinelli on the shoulder)

Sonny: "I know you'll make sure it doesn't, though. You do a great job working for us. Please always know that."

(Spinelli immediately cheers up as he heard what the Godfather really meant. He faces his laptop and with a few pressed buttons on the keyboard, he smiles in satisfaction)

Spinelli: "Your wish is my command, my wonderful bosses. Dante Falconeri's assignment on Miss Elizabeth is officially off the database. And with my amazing hacking skills, there is no way he can get it back or have it traced back to us."

Sonny: "Awesome."

Spinelli: "And as for your request to look up who made the anonymous tip regarding your warehouse..."

(Spinelli does some more typing and investigating on his laptop before he stops suddenly. His eyes are glued to the screen and mouth opened slightly. Jason and Sonny can't help but notice Spinelli's expression)

Jason: "Spinelli, what's wrong?"

Sonny: "You look horrified or something."

(Spinelli nervously clears his throat before facing his bosses)

Spinelli: "My apologies, Godfather and Stonecold. I guess I'm just, uh, shocked at what I found."

Jason: "Is this about the anonymous tip?"

Spinelli: (nods) "Indeed, it is."

Sonny: "Did you find anything out?"

Spinelli: (nods) "Yes."

(Sonny and Jason look directly at the screen and don't know whether to be surprised or not at what they see)

Sonny: "Holy shit."

Jason: "Wow."

Spinelli: "I take it the Godfather and Stonecold are as surprised as I am?"

Sonny: (nods) "That's one way of putting it."

Jason: "I can't believe it. Then again, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Sonny: "What do you want to do about this?"

Jason: (serious tone) "It will be dealt with." (to Sonny) "Do you trust me to take care of it?"

Sonny: (nods) "You know I do."

(Meanwhile, in the park, Emily and Elizabeth are sitting on the bench with Francis out of sight but still keeping a watchful eye. After embracing, they break free and face each other)

Emily: "So, how are you doing...really?"

Liz: (sighs in defeat) "I just want this whole nightmare to end. I finally get up the nerve to leave Lucky, and he turns around and threatens me and assaults me. He knew I was weak and used that to his advantage."

Emily: (scoffs) "He's a selfish prick who thinks that he can do no wrong. Let me have 2 minutes with the ass. He'll know not to touch you again."

(Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at Emily's seriousness)

Liz: "I gotta hand it to you, Em. You know when to tell a guy to fuck off."

Emily: (shrugs proudly) "I can be a sweetheart when I wanna be and a bitch when needed." (serious tone) "The only reason why I haven't gone after the thug is because you asked me not to. I would never betray your confidence or your trust."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "You mean like Abby has done on occasion?"

Emily: "She's my best friend, as are you. However, she needs to learn when to mind her own damn business and leave things alone."

Liz: "Yeah, I was beginning to wonder when she would. Fortunately, her and I spoke the other day. We finally mended fences and she understood the errors of her ways."

Emily: (doubtfully) "Are you sure? Remember, she's said that before."

Liz: (smiles & nods) "I saw the look in her eyes and the way she acted during our chat. She genuinely feels bad and knows getting wasted isn't going to help anything. I believe her. I think she got the picture when I blasted her on her immature decisions regarding me and Lucky. I also didn't talk to her for awhile. I think that was another wakeup call for her." (sighs) "What matters now is everything is all good."

Emily: "Does she know what the shithead has done to you?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. She noticed the black and blue marks on my face, even though Gram helped me with my makeup." (sadly) "Emily, honestly, I don't know if I can trust her with this. I want to, more than anything. But we just got our friendship back on track. I don't want to put her on the spot of keeping this to herself. Johnny knows, too, and I'm sure Abby might be a little hurt that I didn't tell her. However, it's my choice."

Emily: (nods) "In the end, girl, you need to do what's right for you. No one can fault you for that." (smiles) "I'm glad that Jason and Audrey know the truth." (raises her eyebrows) "As for the shithead, I hope he burns in hell. Yes, he was my friend for a long time. But the day he treated you like shit was the day he became a lost cause. Whatever Jason has planned for him, I hope it's soon."

Liz: (smiles) "It usually is good...his plans for the unfortunate."

Emily: (smirks) "Given his profession, I have no doubt he will think of a great plan."

(The two friends burst out laughing, yet they knew it was true)

**Chapter 51 Done**


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank you to those who take the time to review. I appreciate it. Here's the next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 52**

(Emily and Elizabeth are still in the park chatting when they hear someone loudly clear their throat. They turn their heads to see Dante walking towards them. Emily and Elizabeth look at Dante nervously)

Emily: "Hi, babe."

Dante: (nods) "Hi." (to Liz) "You are a hard person to find. But I'm going to guess that you didn't want to be found. I think you know what this is about, don't you?"

(Before Elizabeth can speak, Emily attempts to defend her friend)

Emily: "Is this really necessary, Dante?"

(Dante faces his girl with a serious expression)

Dante: "Emily, I appreciate the fact that you're always there for your friends. But, this is official police business. I need to speak to Elizabeth privately."

(Emily doesn't want to leave Elizabeth, but Elizabeth assures her friend she's okay. After Emily departs, Elizabeth tilts her head and sighs deeply)

Liz: "I know you've wanted to talk for a little while now."

Dante: (nods) "You're right. I have been."

(Dante briefly looks around)

Dante: "Where's your bodyguard?"

Liz: (confused) "Huh?"

Dante: (sighs) "Between the accusations Jason made against Lucky and the fact that Lucky's been in a pissy mood lately, I'm going to take a wild guess and say Jason put a guard on you." (raises his eyebrows) "Am I right?"

Liz: (shrugs) "You seem to have it all figured out, so why don't you tell me?"

(Dante raises his hands to his sides in defeat)

Dante: "Elizabeth, I'm trying to help you here."

(Elizabeth sighs deeply and folds her arms over her chest as she walks in a circle. She finally faces her friend in defeat)

Liz: "What do you want me to say, Dante?"

Dante: "I want you to tell me the truth about Jason's accusations towards Lucky about you. Jason accused Lucky of hurting you. Lucky swears it's nothing. I want to hear your side of it."

(Elizabeth rolls her eyes as she briefly turns away)

Liz: "Don't you think that you were a little hard on your girlfriend earlier?"

Dante: "Emily knows that when it's police business, she needs to be respectful of it. This is one of those times."

(Elizabeth attempts to laugh it off)

Liz: "Dante, it's nothing. Really. You know Jason when he gets pissed. He doesn't always think about his actions in that moment. When someone is that upset, they tend to go overboard."

Dante: "Are you sure about that? It didn't look that way to me. Jason was very angry. He grabbed Lucky by the shirt and demanded he stop hurting you. Jason asked how Lucky would like it if someone hurt Lucky like that. So, no, I think Jason was serious."

(Elizabeth just stares at Dante for a long moment before turning away. She didn't want to say anything that would mess up Jason's plan. She wanted Lucky gone for good. The same way that Jason made Logan gone for good. She probably wasn't a very good person for thinking such thoughts. She didn't fucking care. She was tired of the endless abuse Lucky gave her before she left him for good. He made her feel worthless. He made her feel that she wasn't worth living. He made her feel she wasn't worth loving. She didn't want to feel like that anymore)

(Dante takes a step towards her and rests his hands over her arms. He faces her with pleading eyes)

Dante: "Please, Elizabeth. I'm begging you. Tell me what the hell is going on. Yes, Lucky is my friend. But, if he has hurt you, then he needs to answer for it. He shouldn't get away with what he did. The only way it can be dealt with is if Lucky is caught."

(Elizabeth quickly turns towards Dante with a serious face)

Liz: "Don't you get it, Dante? Even if Lucky is guilty, and I'm not saying he is, it does not mean that he will be put in jail or sentenced. So there is no point, there really isn't. Besides, Lucky is a member of the PCPD, so he has ties there. It doesn't matter the allegations against him. He'll find a way to walk right through them."

(Elizabeth breaks free from Dante and walks a few steps away. After having her back against him, he attempts to soothe her concerns)

Dante: "Elizabeth, I promise you that I will personally be in charge of the investigation. You won't have anything to worry about. I can also put a guard on you, besides the one you already have by Jason. You will have a restrainer order on Lucky."

(Elizabeth scoffs as she turns around to meet Dante's eyes)

Liz: "Dante, you know damn well that you can't make that promise. Sure, I mean, you could try being in charge of it. You don't know if Mac would let you being Lucky is your partner. He could say that it's a conflict of interest, as you're friends with Lucky. When gathering evidence, could you honestly tell me that you would be tough with him, even if he continues to deny any wrongdoing?" (laughs) "Lucky is very convincing. Trust me, I know. You're too close to him that he may try finding a way to play on your gentle side."

(She quickly stops talking when she realizes she said too much. She didn't know if she was supposed to say all of that. Oh well. It was over and done with. She inhales and exhales deeply while continuing to look at Dante)

Liz: "Please drop it, Dante. For my sake." (smiles a bit) "I assure you that I'm not worried about Lucky. I promise. If you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

(As Elizabeth starts to walk away, Dante loudly speaks)

Dante: "Emily, Audrey, and now you all said that." (scoffs lightly) "What the hell are you all hiding?"

(Elizabeth turns halfway around and smiles politely)

Liz: "Thank you for caring, Dante. I do appreciate it. Really, I do. But I promise you, you don't need to worry."

(Dante watches Elizabeth leave with Francis walking a safe distance away. Dante shakes his head with confusion)

*****Outside Kelly's*****

(Jason is about to go inside the cafe when a familiar voice stops him)

Abby: "Hi, Jason."

(He turns around to see the young woman)

Jason: (nods) "Abby."

Abby: (sighs nervously) "Can we talk?"

Jason: "Sure."

(He leads her to a bench a few feet away from the front door of Kelly's. When they're both seated, she faces him sadly)

Abby: "I just wanted to apologize for the things I said about you and Elizabeth when I was drunk. I had no right to do or say that."

Jason: "You're right. It wasn't your place to do that. If you had a problem with her, Abby, you should have told her privately. From what Johnny told me, Lucky wasn't happy about it. I'm sure that didn't help matters."

Abby: (nods) "I'm guessing Johnny opens up to you a lot and Elizabeth, of course."

Jason: "I'm friends with both of them. So yes, sometimes they both confide in me."

Abby: (smiles a bit) "I'm glad. It's always nice to confide in friends. I don't mind Johnny talking to you as we all need someone to vent to."

Jason: (nods) "I agree. How are things with you and Elizabeth now?"

Abby: (smiles & nods) "Better. We opened our hearts to each other and said some long overdue stuff. In the end, we worked it out."

Jason: "As long as Elizabeth is over it, then so am I."

Abby: "Thank you, Jason." (nods) "You're a good friend to Elizabeth. I'm glad she has you."

(Jason knew the truth. He and Belle were much more than friends. He didn't think it was the right time to say that, though. He just offers a polite smile)

Jason: "Take care, Abby."

(Jason gets up and walks into Kelly's)

*****Hours Later*****

(Lucky is walking in the park, getting some fresh air. He slowly stops and looks down a bit in sadness)

Lucky: "Why can't I control it? Why do I have to be so mad all of the time? I don't try not to be, but I-I can't help it. It-It's like I have this urge to snap or get pissed off." (sighs deeply in anger) "I hate feeling this way! Why can't I fucking change?!"

(Lucky screams out loud into the darkness before speaking again)

Lucky: "You know why. _He_ did this to you. He made you feel like you were nothing. Stupid. No matter how much I tried to defend myself, he was stronger. No matter how much mom tried to help me, it didn't make a difference." (shakes his head & whispers) "Nothing did."

(Lucky's mind wanders)

*****Flashback*****

_Luke: (screams) "I told you to mow the grass this way! Can't you fucking follow a simple order?!"_

_Lucky: (defensively) "I thought I did! I know it wasn't perfect, but-."_

_Luke: (scoffs incredulously) "You're damn right it wasn't perfect, you idiot! You moved in the wrong direction and it took longer to do! If you would've done it like I showed you, you would have been faster!"_

_(Laura, who was standing on the sidelines during the argument, had enough. She goes to Luke and angrily points at him)_

_Laura: (yells) "We can't all be perfect like you, Luke! Lucky did the best he could! I think he did just fine! Maybe if you didn't yell at our son the whole time, he wouldn't talk back to you!"_

_Luke: (annoyingly) "Ah, shut up!"_

_(When Lucky attempts to defend his mom, Luke pushes him. Lucky is shocked when Luke connects his fist with Lucky's right cheek. Laura gasps before facing her abusive husband)_

_Laura: "Does that feel good, Luke! Huh?! Look at what you're doing to your own son!"_

_Luke: (smugly) "He deserved it."_

_(Laura's eyes widen before she punches Luke in the nose)_

_Laura: "Don't you ever, EVER hit your son again!"_

_(Luke wipes his bloody nose with his hand before looking at Laura in a deathly glare)_

_Luke: "Try that again. I dare you. It'll be the last thing you ever do."_

_(Laura knew that Luke meant his word. Luke turns to face Lucky)_

_Luke: "I want you out. I can't stand to look at your ugly face anymore."_

_Laura: (shocked) "You can't be serious. He's only 17."_

_Luke: "I don't care how old he is. If he's old enough to talk back to his father, he's old enough to live on his own."_

_Lucky: (scoffs) "Where am I supposed to go? I have no money. All the money I had you took from me."_

_Luke: (shrugs) "You'll find ways of making more. I don't care how you do it. Just get the hell out."_

_Laura: (venomously) "I own part of this house, too. I am letting him stay as long as he wants."_

_(Luke looks at her directly in the eyes)_

_Luke: "You have a choice. You either tell him to leave or I'm kicking you both out. The house may be in both of our names, but I'll make your life so miserable that you'll want to leave."_

_Laura: (dryly) "More than you already have?"_

_Luke: (evilly chuckles) "Trust me, I have my ways. Also, I took your name off our joint checking account. Every dime is in my name. You have nothing."_

_Laura: (puzzled) "My signature is needed on the forms that are used for our accounts."_

_Luke: (raises his eyebrows) "Not if I'm good at writing your name. As you can see, I've been practicing."_

_(Laura's eyes widen and her mouth opens enough to show her teeth a bit)_

_Laura: "You bastard."_

_Luke: (evilly smirks) "I always get what I want in the end. You know that."_

_(Luke crosses his arms over his chest and shrugs)_

_Luke: "What's it going to be?"_

_(Laura couldn't believe her ears! Out of all the years she has been with Luke, he's never went this far. Sure, he's made threats, but never followed through with them. Would he actually have the nerve to follow through with this threat? The look in his eyes told her he would indeed)_

_(Glancing between her son and the man she used to love, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to protect Lucky more than anything. If she were to choose Lucky, she'd have no money to support them both. Yes, she had a job. All her money was tied up in the joint account that Luke now took her off of. She didn't know how long it'd take her to save up or get her own account. Lucky could always get a job, too. She wanted him to stay in school and then go to college. Ugh! Everything costs money these days! She honestly didn't know what to do)_

_(From the hurt expression on Lucky's face, he got a sense of what she was choosing. He couldn't believe it! Laura looks down in sadness and whispers her choice)_

_Laura: (barely audible) "I choose to stay."_

_Luke: (raises his voice) "Speak up!"_

_Laura: (screams) "I choose to stay! There! Is that what you wanted?! For me to abandon my son, my only child, so you can get your fucking way?! I'm warning you, though! As soon as I'm able to, I'm leaving you! I've had enough of your bullshit!"_

_Luke: "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." (to Lucky) "I want you out by morning."_

_(Tears fall down Lucky's cheeks at his father's harsh tone. He was even more hurt by his own mother's choice)_

_Lucky: "How could you do this? You're my mother!"_

_Laura: (tearfully) "Lucky, I'm so sorry!"_

_Lucky: (spits) "You're dead to me! I never want to see you again!"_

*****End of Flashback*****

(Lucky's legs give out, but thankfully, he lands on a bench behind him. He cries in pain. He sniffles and wipes his eyes, but more tears fall. He leans forward and rests his elbows on his thighs and then his face in the palm of his hands. After a few minutes, he rests his forehead in his hands)

Lucky: "What have I done? I know I've been bad. Fuck, I've been terrible. I hate it. But I know that I can't control it." (chuckles dryly) "I was raised from the best after all. Oh, how I wish I could change. I know I'll never be able to fully, though. I got his blood running through my veins." (brief pause) "I wonder if she's still with him? Or if she finally got up the nerve to leave?" (scoffs) "I don't even know why I care. She sure as hell didn't give a shit about me when she chose him."

(After several moments of silence, he is shocked by the familiar voice he hears)

Woman: "L-Lucky? Is that you?"

(Lucky quickly looks up as his mind is going in all different directions. Could it be her? After all these years? No! It can't be! He knew that he needed to find out the truth of the woman's identity. He slowly turns his head. After meeting the woman's eyes, he looks at her wide eyed and his mouth opens. He almost can't speak, but after a few moments, he's finally able to say the words)

Lucky: (stutters) "M-Mom?"

**Chapter 52 Done**


	53. Chapter 53

**M rated chapter. Thanks for the comments.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 53**

*****Still That Night*****

(Lucky wasn't completely sure if it was indeed his mother. He hasn't seen her in years, since he was 17 years old. With him now being 25, he almost didn't recognize her. He blinked a few times and wiped his eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving him. He briefly looks down as he attempts to process what's going on in front of him)

(It was clear that the woman before him was just as surprised to see him. She wanted to reach out to him, to make sure he was real. She hadn't seen her son in 7 years. She wanted to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, either)

(They stare at each other for a few more moments before they finally embrace. They hug each other tightly as if their lives depended on it. They softly cry as they try remembering the feeling of being in their embrace like they were years ago)

Lucky: "I can't believe it's really you."

Laura: "I have wondered how you were for so long. I have wanted to reach out to you so many times over the years. I think I lost count."

(As if his memory suddenly returned and he remembered why he was distant from his mother all this time, he pulls back. He clears his throat and wipes his eyes. Laura faces her son with worry as she wondered what's wrong)

Lucky: "How's Luke?"

(Laura, for a moment, thought he'd say 'dad'. Until it came back to her on why he said Luke's first name. She shouldn't have been surprised. She sighs softly as she speaks lowly)

Laura: "I don't know. I haven't seen him in about five years." (scoffs slightly) "When I finally left him, he was his usual arrogant self who thought he was better than everyone else."

Lucky: "He was like that my whole life pretty much."

Laura: (tearfully) "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry that I wasn't strong enough back then. I wanted to turn on your father so badly. It's just…."

Lucky: (shrugs) "I know what he was like. I lived through it, remember?" (scoffs) "The beatings, the endless lectures on how I wasn't good enough to do anything. Yeah, you tried to defend me. I'll give you that. But when it mattered most…that night he told me to pack my bags to leave the next morning…"

(Laura's eyes were filled with tears as the memories of that night came rushing back. She tries to comfort him, but he rebuffs her, walking away a few steps)

Lucky: "No!"

Laura: "Lucky, I'm so sorry! I tried to defend you as much as I could! In the end, I-I wasn't strong enough!"

(He turns around to face her in anger)

Lucky: "No, you weren't! Do you have any idea how badly I needed you to be there for me?! Huh?! I was 17 years old! I had nothing! He took everything from me when he kicked me out! I needed my mother to stand up for me and you didn't! I know he was ruthless! I did believe you when you said you had no money! I didn't have anything, either! But we could have rebuilt our lives again…together….if you would have left him! We could've been fine! But you chose to stay with _him_!"

Laura: (cries) "I know I screwed up, Lucky! I'll never be able to forgive myself for that!"

(Lucky can't contain the tears that fall down his face. He tries his hardest to be strong, but fails miserably. He sighs deeply and briefly and closes his eyes, more tears falling. He shakes his head and speaks)

Lucky: "I can forgive you for not being able to defend me when I needed you. He was an arrogant asshole who got his kicks out of torturing others. What I can't forgive you for…is the fact that you chose him or me." (tilts his head) "You chose the abuser over your own son. Tell me, mom, how am I supposed to get over something like that?"

(Laura sighs deeply as she briefly looks down in shame)

Laura: "I can't expect you to forgive me when I can't even forgive myself."

(She clears her throat and sniffles as she attempts to defend herself)

Laura: "The times when I tried defending myself or defending you, it was like he knew what buttons to press. He knew my weaknesses and how to exploit them." (scoffs) "To this day, I still don't know how he got my name off our joint checking account. He must have practiced my signature a lot to have mastered it. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised as he seemed to know every trick in the book." (nods) "But I know you're right, Lucky. I didn't fight harder for you. For that, I'm truly sorry. As much as I'd love to be in your life, I will understand if you want me out."

(As Lucky processes what he was just told, a laugh comes out. He places his hands on his hips as he looks up)

Lucky: "You know, it's funny. I had a wonderful life. Well, after Luke kicked me out, I found my way. I met a beautiful brown haired woman who I adored. We fell in love and we couldn't have been any happier. Her friendship with another man blew that all to hell. While I have no problem with my girlfriend at the time having male friends, anyone with eyes could tell there was love in that friendship. As much as I tried not to let it bother me, I failed. I knew even before she did that she was in love with him. A normal guy would've had a normal conversation with her. But no, I let my jealousy get the better of me." (chuckles dryly) "I turned into my father then. As much as I tried to fight it, I became abusive towards her. I didn't give a shit that she felt bad or she was insecure about herself. No, I wanted my revenge on the fact that she loved someone else who was worth loving more than me. I didn't give a shit about her apologies. I used it to my advantage." (chuckles) "Because of what he did to me, I lost Elizabeth to my violent ways. I will never win her back, no matter how much I love her. She would never believe me if I told her I still loved her and I wouldn't blame her."

(Laura sighs in sadness at her son's confession. She felt horrible for him. He lost the woman he loved because of what his father did to him growing up. She tries to reach out to him, but he shakes his head in sadness)

Lucky: "It's too late, mom. I've lost her…for good. There's no going back on the things that I've done. I'd be a complete idiot if I didn't see that."

Laura: (small smile) "Elizabeth is a beautiful name. For what it's worth, I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two."

Lucky: (nods) "So am I. Unfortunately, I have to move on."

Laura: "Maybe someday you can forgive me."

Lucky: "You're my mother. No matter what happens in life, I'll always love you. I just….I don't know if I can forgive you."

Laura: (nods) "I understand. Just please know I'm always here for you and I love you."

(She walks to him and attempts to reach out to him. After realizing he longed to be in his mother's arms, he welcomes her touch. After a little over 7 years, the mother and son hold each other as if they haven't in so long. After what seemed like forever, but was only minutes, they break free and face each other)

Laura: "Good luck in all you do, honey. I'm always here if you need me."

Lucky: (nods) "Thank you."

(Laura walks away into the night. Lucky knew now he needed to decide where he went from there. One thing was for sure. He knew he was in a lot of trouble on how he treated Elizabeth. If he had to go to jail for a long time, he was prepared to do that. In the end, it was up to Mac and the Prosecutor. He decided to go back to the apartment he used to share with Elizabeth)

*****The Next Day*****

(Jason didn't wanna spoil the plans he had for Belle. He had no problem taking things at her pace. He decided to start things with lunch at the Metro Court. When she wondered how to dress, he assured her to wear whatever she felt comfortable in. He always told her she looked beautiful no matter what she wore. After picking her up at Audrey's, he was in awe of her appearance. She had a blue sundress on that was knee length and went just over her shoulders. It showed her chest area, yet she was still covered up. She had her curly hair hallway up with barrettes. She left a strand of hair down on each side of her face. As for her earrings, she had gold star ones on. She had her heart shaped necklace on. She made a mental note to discuss the necklace and the meaning behind it once she was at her guy's place. She wanted to a long time ago, but it was never the right time. Now, it was)

(Elizabeth was surprised as hell to see what Jay was dressed in. Most of the time, he had on his usual blue jeans and black shirt. Not today. He had on cream pants and a blue short-sleeved shirt with black boots. She couldn't stop the smile from forming at how hot he looked. They made love for the first time a few nights ago. She was ready for a repeat)

(They were both at the front door at Audrey's. Even Audrey was surprised at Jason's attire. Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle about it. Jason looked at his outfit before facing the two women)

Jason: (chuckles softly) "I take it I surprised both of you?"

Liz: (clears her throat) "That's one way of putting it, my love."

Audrey: "Jason, I don't think I have ever seen you in anything else than your usual work clothes. Why the change?"

Jason: (smiles & shrugs) "I guess I just wanted to dress nice for my girl."

Liz: (serious tone) "Babe, you do know I don't expect you to dress up, right?"

Jason: (nods) "I know." (smirks) "I guess I wanted to surprise you and see the look on your face."

Liz: (chuckles) "That you definitely did." (to Audrey) "I won't be home tonight."

Audrey: "No problem, dearie."

(Elizabeth gives her Gram a peck on the cheek before getting her blue shawl on the coat hanger next to the front door. As Jason shuts the front door, he gives his girl a curious look)

Jason: "So, you're not going back to Audrey's tonight, huh?"

Liz: (smirks) "As if you weren't thinking the same thing, Morgan."

Jason: (growls under his breath) "I love the way you think, woman."

(Elizabeth laughs hard at his choice of words)

*****Metro Court*****

(Jason pulls out the chair for his girl. When she brushes her arms against his hands, he moans slightly. They decided to sit near the elevators at the exit/entrance. The waiter comes by the couple to take their order. Elizabeth decides on the grilled chicken Caesar salad with Caesar dressing and an iced tea to drink. Jason got the steak well done with a baked potato and a Coke to drink)

(Jason couldn't get over how stunning his girl looked. He could stare at her for hours and not get sick of it. He did notice her slight unease. Now and then, she'd look around her, as if she thought people were staring at her)

Jason: "Hey."

(Elizabeth glances his way and offers a polite smile)

Jason: "Are you okay, Belle? You look nervous or on edge."

Liz: (nods) "I'm fine."

Jason: "You do know I know when you're lying, right? Please, baby, talk to me."

(As she tries to figure how to say what she wants to, she fidgets)

Jason: "Hey, if you don't feel comfortable being here, baby, we can go somewhere else. I don't want you to be uneasy."

Liz: (shakes her head & sighs) "I don't mean to be a burden. I hate having these insecurities. I know my bruise marks are hidden behind the makeup as it'll take a bit to heal. I just feel like I'm being watched. I know I'm not as if that were the case, you'd put an end to it."

Jason: (nods seriously) "Damn right I would."

Liz: (sighs deeply) "I will get over this. I know I will."

Jason: "And I'll be with you every step of the way, honey."

(After their food arrives, they dig into their meal. Elizabeth couldn't help but moan a bit at the wonderful entre in front of her. As Jason watched her, he couldn't resist getting turned on. He tried not to get hard, but between seeing his girl enjoying herself to her satisfactory meal, he had to close his eyes and clear his throat to not lose his cool)

(As he eats, it was her turn to get turned on. She was shocked as hell on his outfit. She would never expect him to dress up. She knew if she asked him to, he would. She would never change him, though. She loved him for who he was. She remembered what Jay said about just being herself, so she decided to trust that)

(As she continued to eat, she couldn't resist her next move. She rubs her left foot against Jay's boot causing him to look at her in confusion. The tilt of her head and smirk upon her face along with her raised eyebrows gave her away. He clears his throat and speaks her name)

Jason: "Belle, are you trying to tease me?"

(She faces him and blinks innocently)

Liz: "Whatever do you mean, Jay? All I'm doing is eating my food and resting my feet."

(As she continues to play footsie with him, he moans loudly as he attempts to finish his meal. He is caught off-guard when she takes off her left sandal and rubs her silky foot against his leg inside his cream pants. He sighs deeply and shakes his head at his girl)

Jason: "You're killing me here, Belle."

Liz: (sultry tone) "That's the idea, Jay."

(She decides to tease him further by taking the straw out of her iced tea and licks it with her tongue. She licks it nice and slow. As he continues to watch, his member gets very hard. He tries to readjust himself on his seat, but it doesn't work. He stares at her with passion in his eyes)

Jason: "With you acting like that, do you have any idea how bad I want you right now? How much I want to please you?"

Liz: (chuckles) "It goes both ways, love. I want you too and I want to please you, as well."

Jason: (sighs sincerely) "Babe, we don't need to do anything you're not ready for. I know it made you a little uncomfortable the last time we made love because of what he did."

Liz: "I truly feel I'm a lot better. Besides, if I didn't think I was better, I wouldn't be suggesting we take this to your place. Yeah, we don't need to do anything tonight. But, what if I want to? Being around you, hell, looking at you so hot and sexy makes me very…aroused."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Same here. Everything you do turns me on."

Liz: "I don't know about you, but I'm full from my salad. However, I'm hungry….for you. Jason Morgan."

(Jason couldn't believe how bold she was being! Not that he didn't love it, because he did. He's just never seen her like this before. Then again, they have only been intimate once. The best night of his life because he was with the woman of his dreams. Granted, he went at her pace, but he had no problems with that at all. His face turned sexily as he stared at her beautiful face. He planned on pleasuring her all night)

(He signals for the waiter to come so he could get the check ready. While the waiter is completing the order, the lovers continued to have no eyes for anyone but each other. Once the waiter came to bring the check, Jason paid it along with a $50 tip being the waiter was so quick. The waiter thanked Jason for his generosity. Truthfully, Jason didn't give a fuck on how the waiter felt. He just wanted to take Belle back to his place as it was obvious it was going to be a passionate night. Jason helps his girl get up from her chair)

Liz: (chuckles) "Quite the gentleman."

(When she gets up, he whispers in her ear, causing a shiver up her spine)

Jason: "Only for you, my sweet."

(He gets her blue shawl that she had on the back of her chair and wraps it around her. When they enter the elevator, he takes her hand and puts it up to his lips, kissing it while facing each other)

Jason: "I love you, my sweet Belle."

Liz: "I love you, too, Jay. I hope I make you as happy as you make me."

Jason: "I've never been happier than when I'm with you."

(They smile as they knew the night was just beginning)

*****Sonny's Place*****

(Sonny is currently speaking to his girl over the phone)

Sonny: "Are you ready for our date night tomorrow?"

Kate: (chuckles) "Oh, yes. I'm guessing Milo will be picking me up? You do know that I know how to drive, right? I've been driving since I was sixteen years old."

Sonny: (laughs) "I'm well aware of that." (sighs happily) "I just love taking care of you. I love you and I enjoy spoiling you."

Kate: "I have no problem with you spoiling me, Corinthos. But please know there are things I can do for myself."

(He understood that and had no problems with letting her)

Sonny: "If you prefer driving here, that's perfectly fine. Whatever you choose."

Kate: "Thank you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Sonny: "Neither can I. There are so many things I wanna do to you."

Kate: (chuckles) "Oh really? Like what?"

Sonny: (surprised) "You want me to say it over the phone?"

Kate: (shrugs) "Why not?" (chuckles sexily) "You've never heard of 'phone sex' before?"

Sonny: (nods) "Oh, I have. I've just never done it with anyone special…like you."

Kate: "If it makes you feel any better, neither have I."

Sonny: "Wow, Miss Howard. Interesting."

Kate: (clears her throat) "Are you ready to get turned on?"

Sonny: "With you, anytime."

Kate: "So, if we were in your bedroom, how would you undress me?"

Sonny: "I'd shower you with kisses around your neck. Ravage you with my wet tongue in places that should be illegal."

(Kate can't help the laugh from escaping her mouth with that comment)

Sonny: "I'd very slowly take off your shirt. What are you wearing right now?"

Kate: "A blue buttoned satin shirt."

Sonny: "Ooh, even better. Once I finished, I'd open your shirt and see your very sexy lacy black bra. After taking it off, I'd leave very wet kisses across your chest. I can be very impatient when it comes to clothes, so I'd quickly unstrap your bra that shows your very rounded breasts. You have always tasted so good, so I couldn't resist tasting them in my mouth with my tongue. I'd circle your perfect nipples with my tongue before sucking hard. After I've completed my task, I'd start undoing your satin skirt or pants."

Kate: "Mmmm. Right now, I'm wearing a blue satin skirt as well. I like the way you talk, Corinthos."

Sonny: "After unstrapping your skirt, I'd very carefully roll it down so I could feel your insatiable, flawless skin against my hands. I wouldn't be able to resist my next move."

Kate: "Which would be, if you don't mind me asking?"

Sonny: "Carry you to my very big, spacious bed and lay you down on your back. The only garment that needs to be taken off is your lacy black thong. Once I finally rid you of that, I can complete my mission."

Kate: (curiously) "Hmmm. And what mission is that?"

Sonny: (chuckles evilly) "I have a confession to make, Miss Howard."

Kate: (sexily chuckles) "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Sonny: "I've always wanted to taste you. I've dreamt about that, actually."

Kate: "What's in your dream, Sonny?"

Sonny: "You have always tasted so sweet, so damn sweet. Like honey and I love honey." (moans) "I could suck you for hours. In my dreams, I could never get enough of you, baby. I would suck your sugary clit until you came. I would then lick you clean and kiss you before fucking you senseless."

(Kate can't and doesn't want to stop the deep moaning from coming out as she pictured what the love of her life was describing. Sonny smirked over the phone, satisfied to have given her that much pleasure without even doing anything technically. After Kate calmed down, she clears her throat)

Kate: "That was definitely something."

Sonny: "If I may be so bold to say, I can't wait until I can do the real thing."

Kate: "Would you like me to tell you my fantasy? I think you know what it entails, unless I'm mistaken."

Sonny: "As much as I'd love to hear it, milady, I'd rather experience the real thing. If you don't mind."

Kate: "Nothing wrong with that at all. For the record, though, I can't wait."

Sonny: (laughs) "Oh, trust me. Neither can I. Have I said how much I love trying out this phone sex with you? It definitely gets me aroused."

Kate: "Me, too. Definitely. Well, I better let you go. Have some work to do."

Sonny: (perplexed) "I thought you were done for the day."

Kate: "You should know by now work never stops."

Sonny: "True. Talk to you tomorrow."

Kate: "Love you."

Sonny: "Love you more."

(After hanging up, they both smile as they couldn't wait to do the real thing)

*****PCPD*****

(In Mac's office, Mac is sitting behind his desk and Dante's across from him)

Mac: "So, anything new to report on Lucky's situation with Elizabeth Webber?"

Dante: (nods) "Unfortunately. Both Audrey, Emily, and now Elizabeth both deny that anything is wrong. I tried to reason with them that I can't help if I don't know the whole story. They all said separately that it's being handled."

Mac: (confused) "I wonder what they mean by that?" (scoffs) "Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a code they use."

Dante: "I wish I knew. Elizabeth's been avoiding me before I caught up with her. They're all strong women, but I wish they'd open up."

Mac: "How's Lucky been acting?"

Dante: (scoffs) "He claims he's innocent and maintains I can't do anything without proof. He's right on that, though."

Mac: "I think it's time I had a talk with Detective Spencer."

Dante: "Do you think it's too soon?"

Mac: "Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not going to bring up your investigation quite yet. What I will do is bring up Jason Morgan's accusation against him and see for myself how Spencer reacts."

Dante: (sighs in defeat) "I can feel it in my gut that he's lying, but I just don't have any damn proof."

Mac: (nods) "After seeing Lucky tomorrow, we'll see what the future holds for him."

**Chapter 53 Done**


	54. Chapter 54

**M rated chapter. Not safe for work. Thanks for the comments. I feel like I'm losing readers on this story. If you have a minute please kindly review.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence, sex, and language.**

**Chapter 54**

*****Still That Night*****

(After arriving back at his place, Jason and Elizabeth make themselves at home. Jason offers to take her shawl, which she accepts. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. She was even more mesmerizing than earlier, if that were possible. She walks around the living room until a specific picture caught her eye. She walks closer so she can get a better look. A sweet smile forms on her lips. She jumps slightly when she feels Jay's protective arms around her petite waist)

Jason: "I could stare at that photo for hours. You always take my breath away, Belle."

Liz: (giggles) "All I'm doing is smiling for you. I'm not doing anything fancy."

Jason: "That's all the reason I need and knowing your strawberry lip-gloss tastes heavenly."

Liz: (playfully rolls her eyes) "And what makes you so sure that I'm wearing strawberry flavored lip-gloss in that picture?"

Jason: "I like using my imagination. It tastes so good when I kiss you." (licks his lips) "It's like I can taste it now."

Liz: (laughs) "You're too funny, Jay."

Jason: (shrugs) "When all I had were my fantasies, I took what I could get."

(They continue to look at Jay's favorite picture. Her curly brown hair lays perfectly on both sides of her face. Her dark blue eye shadow makes her appearance stand out more, especially with her golden hoop earrings. The V neck purple tank top she wore showed just enough of her chest)

(Elizabeth turns around to face her man. She stares into his dark blue eyes. Ooh, she could get lost in them. Jason gently plays with her hair)

Jason: "Your hair feels nice and silky."

Liz: (smiles) "Only you would say that."

Jason: "It's the truth."

(They once again stare into the others eyes. What felt like hours was only minutes they lean forward to allow their lips to touch. They have done this many times. However, it still felt brand new. Elizabeth wraps her arms around Jason's neck. He naturally wraps his arms around her petite waist. Nothing else is better in this moment. They both knew it was impossible due to lack of oxygen. After pulling away, they stare into the other's eyes again)

Jason: "I could kiss you for hours on end, if I was allowed to."

Liz: (breathlessly) "I wouldn't stop you."

(Jason slowly leans forward for another kiss, which she happily allows. Their fire is still raging as lips meet and tongues taste. After a few moments, they break apart)

Liz: "You know what I wouldn't mind playing with you?"

Jason: (chuckles) "What's that?"

(Elizabeth smiles as her head turns to face the pool table. After looking at Jason again, she smirks)

Liz: "Think I can kick your ass like before? Unless, of course, you let me win."

Jason: (chuckles) "We shall see."

(After signaling the pool table, he speaks)

Jason: "Lead the way, Webber."

(He follows her to the pool table. They both pick up their pool cues and get them ready. Once that's done, he rests his on the side of the pool table to align the balls in their appropriate spots. He takes the triangle rack off the table. The balls slightly move before stopping completely. The couple face each other)

Jason: "You first or me?"

Liz: "Me." (smirks) "Unless you're afraid to let a woman go first."

Jason: (shakes his head) "Nope. Be my guest."

(After briefly raising her eyebrows at her man, she chooses at her spot. Leaning forward, she gets her pool cue ready. She wasn't prepared for what came next. Jason causally walks to his girl before stopping behind her. He rests his right hand on the right side of her belly and gently messages it)

Liz: "Jay, what are you doing?"

Jason: "What do you mean?"

Liz: (scoffs playfully) "You know what I'm talking about."

(He continues to massage her tummy, causing her to whimper slightly from his touch)

Liz: "If you're trying to win that way, it's not going to work."

Jason: (shrugs) "Who says I'm trying to win? I just felt like touching you."

Liz: "Bullshit. You're trying to turn me on. It's not going to work, Morgan."

Jason: "Then why were you whimpering a minute ago?"

Liz: (laughs incredulously) "You know why!"

(She turns around and faces him. She could so easily get lost in his eyes, but she wills herself not to. She clears her throat and speaks matter of factly)

Liz: "Your gentle touches may feel great, Morgan. But, I'm here to play a game. If you can't handle it, feel free to take a seat."

(Her next move shocks him. She makes sure he's right behind her and she bends over just enough so her ass is against the front of his Capris. His eyes widen when he could feel her ass against his member. He groans loudly as he could already feel himself getting hard. Wow! She definitely knew what she was doing! She takes advantage of his delicate state to make her first move. She easily connects her pool cue against a few balls on the pool table so they go inside the hole. After he finishes composing himself, he shakes his head to get back in the moment)

Jason: "You're not playing fair."

(As she walks around the pool table taking her shots, she scoffs half joking/half seriously)

Liz: "What's the fun in that, Morgan? You don't always play fair, either."

Jason: (weirdly) "Since when?"

Liz: "Our pool games." (smirks) "You'd look at me with those dark eyes and it's hard for me to pay attention to the game."

Jason: (sultry eyes) "Are you saying I distract you, Belle?"

Liz: (matter of fact) "You bet your ass you do."

(After a few moments of teasing looks, they get back to the game. As much as Jason wanted to, he didn't distract his lady love any further. They played a fair game. After a few near misses, Elizabeth won the game. They shook hands and smiled)

Liz: "Good game, Morgan."

Jason: "Good game indeed."

Liz: "Even though I won?"

Jason: "You can win anytime you want. I enjoy playing with you."

(The night takes a romantic turn when Elizabeth leans into Jason's ear and whispers)

Liz: "I don't know about you, Morgan, but I'm not ready for the night to end."

(Jason looks at her passionately)

Jason: "Neither am I."

(She speaks breathlessly)

Liz: "Kiss me."

Jason: "With pleasure."

(He wildly captures her mouth. She can't get enough of his dominance. He moans into her mouth as she whimpers. She tastes so fucking good. After a minute or two, they break free. Both breathe deeply as they speak)

Liz: "Make love to me, Jay."

Jason: "Are you sure, Belle?"

Liz: "I want you Jay. Only you."

Jason: (hesitantly) "I-I just didn't know if it was too soon since the last time we connected. I know you're still healing."

Liz: (smiles) "Do you have any idea how wonderful you are? You care about me and show it every time we are together. You make me feel beautiful and wanted."

(Jason shakes his head in sadness)

Jason: "I would rather die than hurt you, Belle. You're an angel. An angel who should be treasured."

Liz: (chuckles a bit) "That's why I love you so much. I will love you until the day I die."

Jason: (nods) "I love you Belle and I will love you until the day I die."

Liz: (smiles a little) "Take me to your room, baby."

(They share another passionate kiss before Jason sweeps her off her feet, carrying her up to his room)

Liz: (jokes) "I hope I don't weigh too much."

Jason: (serious tone) "Your weight doesn't bother me, baby. It never has. I love you just the way you are." (smiles) "I want to have kids with you someday. I will gladly carry you, even when you're eight months pregnant with my child."

Liz: (wide eyed) "Jay, I'll be too heavy to carry! You'll hurt yourself!"

Jason: (chuckles) "Belle, you're forgetting what I do for a living. I'm used to carrying things with weight. Trust me, my love, you're fine. Besides, you have a very petite frame."

Liz: (laughs) "Sounds good." (smiles) "For the record, I can't wait to have kids with you, too."

Jason: "Our future makes me the happiest man alive."

(After sharing another kiss, he gently puts her down on her feet)

Liz: "Do you have protection, baby? I'm not on the pill."

Jason: (nods) "Yes, I have protection. I would never put either of us in a spot we're not ready for."

Liz: (nods) "I know, sweetie."

Jason: (seriously yet tenderly) "Just know, baby. If the condoms were not foolproof, and you got pregnant, I would love you and our baby with all of my heart."

Liz: (nods & miles) "Me, too. You always take such good care of me. We're in this together now, Jay. I want us to take care of each other."

Jason: "I agree."

(Elizabeth smirks as she wraps her arms around his neck)

Liz: "Now, where were we?"

Jason: (smiles happily) "Right here."

(They kiss passionately, more passionately than before. His hands roam her torso, settling on her hips. Elizabeth straddles his lap an encircles his neck with her arms, bringing their chests closer. A few minutes go by and their clothes are discarded on the floor. Jason lays her on the bed. He has a fantasy he has been dying to fulfill. He wasn't sure if she'd mind him experimenting. Elizabeth saw the hesitancy across his face)

Liz: "Talk to me, baby."

Jason: "There is something I have always wanted to try doing with you, but not sure how you feel about it?"

Liz: (nod) "Go on."

Jason: "I've had this fantasy. In my opinion, though, nothing beats the real thing."

Liz: "I think I may know what it is because I've had the same fantasies of it." (chuckles nervously) "I wanted to do it last time we were here together. I figured it could wait until next time."

(Jason looks at her in confusion until he had a feeling what she was trying to say)

Jason: "I don't know if we're thinking the same thing, but…"

(He looks down at her naked flesh before speaking)

Jason: "I've always wanted to taste you. In my fantasies, you always tasted so sweet."

Liz: "I could never get enough of you, either."

Jason: (smiles) "That makes two of us."

(As if the both of them knew what the other was thinking, Jason leans over Elizabeth. He kisses her plump red lips before moving his way down, taking his time with his sweet licks and nips on her perky breasts. He reaches her belly button and she can feel the tip of his wet tongue leave a trail leading to his destination. She clenches in anticipation. He rests his arms under her thighs as he sucks his way to her clit. Jason glances up to meet her gaze)

Liz: (breathing hard) "I'm getting so turned on just watching you."

Jason: "Mmmm….Belle. You never fail to disappoint. You taste just how I imagined it." (sultry chuckles) "Even better. You're so wet."

(Before she can say anything in response, Jason begins lightly pulling on her pearl with his hot mouth. She can't help the moaning from escaping her lips. She breathes deeply and grabs a fistful of the black bed sheets)

Liz: "Oh, Jay! Oh, my god! That feels…Ohhh!"

(He smiles as he continues going down on her. When he sucks on her even more, she moves her head back slightly and closes her eyes to feel the great sensations that Jason's tongue offers her. She quickly moves her hand from the blanket to Jay's spiked blonde hair. She looks down again and sees his tongue going in and out of her vaginal area. Her eyes widen a bit in arousal at the fact that he was fucking her with his bubblegum tongue)

Liz: "Oh, God! Please don't stop! Oh, yeah!"

(She could feel the fluttering sensation low in her belly. Having him suck her felt so damn good she wanted it to continue. Jay continued having his arms under her thighs, keeping her spread for him as he ate)

Liz: "Oh, god! Oh Jay! I'm going to come! I don't know how much longer I'll last!"

(Jason loved hearing those words. It meant he was completing his mission well. He pleasured her for a few more moments before she screamed his name is ecstasy, coming hard in his mouth. He happily drank her up and licked her clean before meeting her face. He kisses her lips and they both slightly moan)

Jason: "You tasted just like I fantasized, baby. Just like honey."

Liz: "Mmm…I agree." (seductive tone) "My turn."

Jason: (shakes his head) "You don't have to, baby."

(She silences him with a kiss before reassuring him she wanted to. She signals for him to lay down on the bed, which he does. He watches as she moves down to his shaft. As she takes it in her hand, she gently pumps it in an up and down motion. She turns to see him close his eyes at the feel of her hands. She continues her actions until she decides to satisfy her curiosity)

(She licks the tip of Jay's penis, causing him to inhale deeply in pleasure. She then takes the top of his member in her mouth and sucks. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right as it was the first time she had done this. Her thoughts were answered when he speaks, praising her)

Jason: "You're doing great, Belle. Like I told you before, honey, whatever you feel comfortable with."

(He was kind in making her come, so she wanted to do the same for him. She admitted to him she wanted to know how he tasted. She takes him further in her mouth and sucks more, causing him to groan loudly)

Jason: (raises his voice) "Oh, Belle! That's it! So good!"

(She twirls her tongue around his member already smelling and tasting his pre-cum)

Jason: (moans) "Fuck, Belle! That feels…ugh! Don't stop!"

(She smiles in satisfaction that she's pleasing her man. She decides to send him over the edge. She sucks him harder than ever while licking him senseless)

Jason: (shouts) "I'm going to come, Belle!"

(When deep throating him, he screams her name and explodes in her mouth. As she drinks him up, she couldn't get over how great he tasted. After licking him clean, she leans up to him. They smile at each other before Jason speaks)

Jason: "Thank you for doing that. It felt amazing. I hope you weren't second guessing yourself being it was your first time doing that. You did great, my sweet Belle."

Liz: "I'm glad I could do that for you. For the record, I enjoyed it very much. You tasted so good, Jay."

Jason: (chuckles seductively) "As did you."

(They passionately kiss as he helps her lay on her back. He pulls out a foil wrapper from the dresser next to the bed. After putting it on his member, he looks at his true love)

Jason: "Are you ready for me, my angel?"

Liz: (nods) "More than ready. I want you inside me."

(After slowly entering her, he begins to make love to his angel. They both knew it was going to be an amazing night)

*****The Next Morning****

(Sonny decides to call his lady love that morning. He knew she'd be awake at 7am, so he called her cell. She answers on the third ring)

Kate: (chuckles) "Hello, handsome."

Sonny: "Hello, beautiful."

Kate: "You're calling me rather early. What's going on?"

Sonny: "Can't I call my lady love to hear her beautiful voice?"

Kate: "Yes. I just don't think you've ever called me this early before."

Sonny: "Are we still on for our date tonight?"

Kate: "Things are good on my end unless something happens on yours."

Sonny: "All good here."

(He didn't have the heart to tell his girl the real reason why they were having a date night tonight. As much as he loved Kate, he needed an alibi for what the men had planned for Lucky in the park tonight. Even though the town was fully aware that Jason, Sonny, and the guards hated Luckless with a passion, they were determined not to be connected to the crime. Max, Milo, and Johnny were taking care of Spencer once and for all. Sonny, personally, couldn't wait until the fucker was dead. The way Spencer acted all high and mighty. It got on Sonny's nerves. Sonny almost didn't hear his lady speak as he was lost in his own thoughts)

Kate: "Sounds good. Can't wait. I have a question for you."

Sonny: "What's that?"

Kate: "Have you spoken to Elizabeth lately? The last time I heard from her, she wasn't feeling good. That was two days ago or so. Is she okay?"

Sonny: (sighs) "Yeah, she's doing okay. She wasn't feeling well."

(He didn't know how much to tell Kate as he wanted to protect Elizabeth's privacy. He decided to just make small chat)

Sonny: "I'm sure she will be in when she can."

Kate: "I was surprised to hear that she wasn't coming in. Just because she's never missed work in the years she's worked for me. She's come to work sick before. She must have really been under the weather."

Sonny: "Did she call you yesterday morning?"

Kate: "She sent me a text saying she wouldn't be in yesterday. I'm going to call her by 8am if I don't hear from her today."

Sonny: "I don't want to get in the middle as I feel it's between you two. But I'm here if you need to talk on the subject."

Kate: "No problem, sweetie. Well, I better finish getting ready for work."

Sonny: (chuckles) "I'm looking forward to it."

*****Later That Morning*****

(Lucky gets to his desk at the PCPD when he's stopped by a fellow coworker)

Officer: "Mac wants to see you in his office."

Lucky: (perplexed) "Why? Something about a case?"

Officer: "Not sure. I just came to deliver the message."

(Lucky nods before walking to his boss' office. Lucky didn't see Dante at his desk. Lucky couldn't help but wonder if his partner had something to do with why Mac wants to speak to him. When Lucky reaches Mac's office, the door is closed. After knocking, he hears a 'come in'. Lucky clears his throat before entering. The commissioner and detective come face to face)

Lucky: "You wanted to see me, Mac?"

Mac: "Hi, Lucky. Close the door behind you and have a seat, please."

(Lucky does what he's told. After taking a seat across from his boss, he speaks)

Lucky: "Is everything okay?"

Mac: "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Lucky: (slowly) "Okay?"

Max: "I'm here to discuss Jason Morgan's accusation against you surrounding Elizabeth Webber."

Lucky: (rolls his eyes) "Oh, that."

Mac: "Yes, that. What's going on with that, Lucky?"

Lucky: "You know Morgan, Mac. He's always mouthing off or commenting on things."

Mac: (nods) "True. But to be fair to Jason, he's never voiced a concern towards you on Elizabeth."

Lucky: (scoffs) "He's obsessed with her, Mac! He'll do anything to put the blame on me!"

(Mac nods his head as he processes Lucky's defensiveness. Mac briefly looks around and folds his hands like he's praying. He sits back in his chair and speaks again)

Mac: "So, you're telling me that Jason's accusations against you are NOT true? That you have NEVER hurt Miss Webber in any way?"

(Lucky shakes his head and scoffs in disbelief. Lucky gets up from his chair and walks in a circle before facing his boss)

Lucky: "I can't believe this! You're taking his side on this! No, I have never hurt my girlfriend! I love her! She and I have had our disagreements, but I wouldn't hurt her over it!"

Mac: (sighs) "Lucky, normally I wouldn't pay any attention to Morgan's claims. He's a thug. I know his profession very well. The only thing is….he has never made an accusation against someone in this department before…until now."

Lucky: "So, you're believing him over me? Mac, I have worked here for four years. I thought that would have meant something. Apparently not."

(Mac sighs deeply and separates his hands so they're on each side of his face)

Mac: "Lucky, yes, of course you're valuable here. But you know damn well that I have to follow up on this. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't."

(Lucky puts his hands on his hips and nods)

Lucky: "I know. It still pisses me off that it feels like no one believes me."

(A thought comes to Lucky, causing him to laugh)

Lucky: "I can just imagine what my partner has said about this."

Mac: (nods) "Dante mentioned it to me, yes. That was because he was trying to keep the peace between you and Morgan. He needed to get to the bottom of it when Morgan made the complaint in front of everyone."

Lucky: (mutters) "I'm sure he did."

Mac: "You do know that I will need to have a talk with Elizabeth, right? Being the accusation is about her. She may confirm the accusation, she may deny it. We will see."

(Mac could tell Lucky was pissed off over this. He honestly felt Lucky was hiding something the way he denied the allegations. Even though Mac was torn on looking into the accusations towards Lucky, he needed to get to the truth. Max knew that his detective was lying. He would make sure Dante continue with the investigation. Mac would also see to it that he spoke to Elizabeth Webber on everything)

*****That Afternoon*****

(At 'The John Carter Art Center', all three ladies are busy at work. Kate comes out of her office and walks to Elizabeth)

Kate: "Can I see you in my office, please?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes, ma'am."

(Abby and Emily can't help but witness the exchange as the two walk to Kate's office. After Kate shuts the door, Abby faces Emily)

Abby: "Is Elizabeth okay, Em? She looks better, yes, but she looks nervous, too."

Emily: (smiles) "Yeah, she's fine. She just needed a few days off. She looks better to me."

Abby: "Okay. The way she acted this morning coming in, she looked or acted…different."

(Emily decided to just continue on with her work, leaving Abby to do the same and brush her thoughts away. In Kate's office, both are seated when Kate speaks)

Kate: "How are you doing?"

Liz: (nods) "I'm doing better. Thank you. I'm sorry I wasn't here the last couple of days."

Kate: (tilts her head) "Yeah, usually you're here whether you're sick or not." (concerned) "Everything okay?"

(Elizabeth didn't know how much to divulge to her boss. She decided to mention a few things)

Liz: "Yeah, I wasn't feeling the best and I felt I needed a few days off to get over it. I'm better now, though." (nervously) "Am I in trouble because of it?"

Kate: (shakes her head) "No, you're not. I was just worried about you as it wasn't like you to miss work. I spoke to Sonny about it, but he assured me you were okay."

(Elizabeth was grateful Sonny didn't reveal anything, but she knew in her heart he wouldn't. Elizabeth just smiles politely as the conversation ends. Elizabeth walks back to her post and continues her work. She was relieved that the conversation was done and Kate wasn't suspicious)

**Chapter 54 Done**


	55. Chapter 55

**Thanks for the comments.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 55**

(At Sonny's, he, Jason, and the rest of the guards are in the living room. It was time to put the plan in motion to get rid of Spencer once and for all. Spinelli was in his room upstairs playing video games as he wasn't needed at the moment. Johnny, Milo, and Max are sitting on the couch while Jason and Sonny walk around)

Sonny: "Okay, let's go over the plan one more time. I don't want any mistakes."

Jason: "I want the fucker taken care of tonight."

Johnny: "An anonymous text will be sent to Lucky's cell phone….supposedly from Elizabeth…needing to talk about things. She is scared to do it at the apartment and she doesn't want to do it at Audrey's. She wants to do it in a public place."

Max: "Only when the prick gets there, she's nowhere to be seen. He gets really confused as, in the text, it says 7pm to meet. It's after 7pm and I'm sure he doesn't want to call her as he kinda feels maybe it wasn't her who texted him."

Milo: "When he changes his mind on calling her, that's when Max and I make our move." (smiles) "We tackle the asshole and beat him senseless."

Max: "We take his wallet so the police will believe it's a mugging." (smirks) "We beat him until he's dead to the wind."

Johnny: (dark eyes) "The fucker is dead, just like he deserves."

Sonny: "And when, because it will happen, the police come sniffing around wanting to ask you three questions…"

Johnny: (shrugs) "How can it be us in the park when we've been at Jason's penthouse the whole evening playing pool and having a few beers? We have been talking about how happy we are for Jason and Elizabeth because they're finally together. We were enjoying a guy's night out. Obviously, we can't be in two places at once."

Max: "Yeah, we may despise Spencer, but we have no reason to want him dead. What would that solve in the end?"

Milo: "Feel free to search Jason's place as he or us have nothing to hide. Yeah, there may be guns here, but you know our profession. Besides, Port Charles isn't the safest place sometimes. After the police find nothing, they painfully admit they have no reason to bring us in."

Sonny: (nods) "I'll be with Kate."

Jason: (nods) "I'll be with Elizabeth."

(Johnny, Max, and Milo all smile happily at the thought of Spencer finally getting what's coming to him. Jason and Sonny show concern, which doesn't go unnoticed)

Johnny: "Talk to us."

Milo: "Did we miss any details?"

Max: "Change your minds?"

(Sonny and Jason shake their heads before speaking)

Sonny: "It's not about the plan."

Jason: "The plan is good."

(The three men look at each other in confusion. Sonny walks around as he speaks)

Sonny: (shakes his head & sighs) "I just hate the fact that I'm using Kate for this. I'm not going to tell her about this and I want her out of it as much as possible. This way, she can honestly say she doesn't know anything."

Max: "Boss, you said so yourself. You can't risk her knowing the real reason you'll be with her. If she knew the truth, she'd feel compelled to lie for you. Or she may resent you for it."

(Sonny nods as he briefly closes his eyes and rubs his face)

Sonny: "I know. We've never really discussed my business. However, it's not a secret to anyone what we do every day if necessary."

(Jason stares ahead of him when he comes to a realization)

Jason: "I could never forgive myself if something happened to Elizabeth because of me."

(Johnny gets up from the couch to go to his other boss/friend with a serious expression)

Johnny: "Nothing will happen to her, Jayse. Aside from Francis guarding her, she has the guard outside the door. If Francis felt something was going on that was out of his control, he wouldn't hesitate to call one of us. You know that. Besides, she knows you'd protect her with your life."

Jason: (nods seriously) "Damn right I would."

(Jason sighs deeply as he looks up while briefly closing his eyes)

Jason: "I'm not a praying kind of man. But I will pray for tonight to work. Elizabeth doesn't deserve Lucky's wrath." (shakes his head angrily) "I don't give a fuck that he had a horrible upbringing. Yes, Luke didn't treat Lucky very well. But he should have gone to therapy or something to control his anger. There's no excuse for hurting a woman. The fact that woman was Elizabeth….that royally pisses me off."

Sonny: "I think it's safe to say that it pisses off all of us."

Jason: "I'm ready for tonight to happen so we can all breathe easily…finally."

(Sonny looks at his three men with a serious expression)

Sonny: "Are we ready to put this plan into motion?"

Max: "Yes, boss."

Milo: "More than ready."

Johnny: (nods) "Let's go kill the fucker."

*****Emily & Dante's Apartment*****

(Emily is watching a movie and relaxing on the couch. Dante had to work late, so she knew he wouldn't be coming home anytime soon. When she hears a knock at her front door, confusion grows. She gets up to answer it, revealing Audrey. Emily is definitely surprised to see the older woman)

Emily: "Audrey, hey."

Audrey: (smiles) "Hello, Emily."

Emily: "Is everything okay?"

Audrey: (nods) "Yes, I'm fine. I was just hoping we could talk. You're great friends with Elizabeth. I was hoping you could shed some light on a few things."

Emily: (smiles politely) "I can sure try. Please, come in."

Audrey: (hesitantly) "I didn't come at a bad time, did I?"

Emily: (shakes her head) "Nope. I was just watching a movie, but I've seen it a million times." (chuckles)

(Audrey chuckles before going in. After shutting the door, Emily and Audrey go to the couch to get comfortable. Emily could tell something was weighing on Audrey's mind)

Emily: "I'm a good listener if something is wrong."

Audrey: (sighs deeply) "Sometimes I feel you see Elizabeth more than I do. How is she dealing with this mess with Lucky?"

Emily: "She's afraid of him. She doesn't dare be alone with him as he'll repeat what he's already done. She knows about his past with Luke, but she honestly didn't think he'd turn into his father."

Audrey: (puzzled) "Do you know if his mother did anything to defend him?"

Emily: "As far as I know, she did her best, but it was no match against Luke. Elizabeth or Lucky didn't discuss it much. I got the feeling it was a very sensitive subject so I left it be."

Audrey: "While I feel horrible for Lucky that he was hurt so badly by his father, I will never forgive him for hurting my granddaughter." (angrily) "He should've fought harder to control himself."

Emily: (raises her eyebrows) "I agree. It's no excuse on his treatment over her. He didn't physically attack her when we all went out. The emotional abuse or verbal abuse was bad enough. But doing it in public? That pissed me off. Like Elizabeth said, he should have spoken to her in private regarding his concerns. He didn't, though."

Audrey: "From what I understood, Abby didn't help matters."

Emily: (scoffs) "Nope, she didn't. She had a tendency to overdo it with her drinking. When that happened, she opened her mouth when she shouldn't have. Talking about Elizabeth painting Jason, Elizabeth having a crush on him, it made Lucky feel like shit. To put it bluntly, I told her to shut the fuck up and I threatened to slap her."

Audrey: "I'm assuming Elizabeth told her off, too."

Emily: "Yep, but it didn't make a difference. It wasn't really until Johnny and I told Abby off did she contain herself. However, the damage was done. Abby tried many times to make peace with Elizabeth, but Elizabeth ignored her. I warned Abby to not pressure Elizabeth. It took Elizabeth screaming at her and giving her a taste of her own medicine before Abby got the picture."

Audrey: "It worked out in the end as they're speaking again."

Emily: (nods) "Yes. Abby doesn't know about Lucky's abuse towards Elizabeth, though."

Audrey: (surprised) "Oh, I thought she did. I guess I assumed being they made up that she told Abby."

Emily: "The way Elizabeth talks, I get the feeling she doesn't fully trust Abby yet."

Audrey: (sighs) "It wouldn't surprise me if she didn't. Abby hurt Elizabeth very much. In my opinion, you don't do that to your friends."

Emily (shakes her head) "No, you don't." (tilts her head sadly) "I always got the feeling that Abby was jealous of Elizabeth and I."

Audrey: (puzzled) "Why?"

Emily: "Because Dante and I are living together and so were Lucky and Elizabeth. Abby felt after a few years with Johnny, they should be, as well. Johnny tried telling her that they weren't ready yet. That was due to her outburst and her drinking."

Audrey: "I gotta say I don't blame Johnny about that." (smiles) "Are you happy with Dante?"

Emily: (smiles & nods) "Very happy. Sometimes I don't see him much because of the hours he puts in at the PCPD. It's not his fault, though."

Audrey: "Elizabeth told me Dante was investigating Jason's accusations against Lucky. In fact, Dante paid me a visit days ago on it."

Emily: (nods) "Yeah, he paid me one, too. He grew confused when not only would I not answer any questions, but I assured him it was being handled." (snorts) "Dante would have a field day if he knew what was really going to happen to Lucky. I don't condone violence at all, UNLESS there's a reason for it." (raises her eyebrows) "In this case, I do condone it. Lucky is a selfish prick who deserves whatever Jason and the others do to him. I don't give a rat's ass that he was treated badly by Luke. He shouldn't have taken it out on Elizabeth. Yeah, she didn't understand her feelings towards Jason or was in denial, but you can't force someone to admit something they're not ready for."

Audrey: (nods) "I completely agree, Emily. It took her a long time to come to terms with her feelings for Jason. Now that she has…" (smiles) "I'm so happy for her."

Emily: (smiles & nods) "Me, too." (sighs) "While I feel bad for Abby because she's not in the loop, I understand why she isn't. Abby hurt Elizabeth badly and Elizabeth doesn't fully trust her not to say anything. I can't say I blame her. Anyways, how are you doing, Audrey?"

Audrey: (surprised) "Me?"

Emily: (chuckles) "Yes. We've talked about everyone else but you."

Audrey: (laughs) "I suppose you're right. I'm doing okay. It makes me happy to see my loved ones in good health. I don't work as much as I used to, but I'm okay with that. It was getting a little lonely living at the house by myself. So, call it a good thing, if you will, that Elizabeth is living there. I always enjoy the extra company that follows."

Emily: (giggles) "We all enjoy your company, too." (jokingly) "With elders, it may be a little weird. But with you, Audrey, you're one of the few that makes things fun. I think it's safe to say it would be boring without you."

Audrey: (smiles) "Well, thank you, Emily. I enjoy all you guys, too."

Emily: "I do have a question for you regarding Jason's profession."

Audrey: (nods) "Go on."

Emily: "Does it bother you what he does for a living?"

Audrey: (sighs deeply) "Do I like it?" (shakes her head) "No. But, I choose to believe he does what he feels is best. He's never put Elizabeth or I in danger. He always has a guard on us. I pretty much just go on about my day and the guard does his thing."

Emily: (sighs) "I'm not super impressed with it, either. Like you said, though, he's never put anyone in danger. It's Dante's job to look into what Jason does. I pretty much just stay out of it."

Audrey: (nods) "Me, too, dearie." (smiles) "Thank you for visiting with me."

Emily: (smiles wide) "You're welcome here anytime."

(The two women share a warm embrace. Meanwhile, at the PCPD, Dante walks to his desk. He logs onto his computer so he can update his files. He's paid special attention to the accusation against Lucky, per Mac's orders. After looking at the file, a look of horror appears across his face)

Dante: "What the hell? No, no. no. This-This can't be right."

(Dante attempts to look at his computer again as maybe he didn't look good enough the first time. When he doesn't see it on his screen, he look at his trash bin as maybe it accidentally got deleted. When it shows that his trash bin is empty, Dante starts to panic)

Dante: "Where the hell is it? Why isn't the file here? Who could have deleted it?"

(Dante tries to think of possible suspects)

Dante: "Maybe Mac moved the file to another location. Unless Lucky did something to it, but he doesn't know my password."

(Dante gets up from his desk and races to his boss's office. To his relief, Mac's door was open. Mac, who is at his desk, sees Dante)

Mac: "Dante, what can I do for you?"

Dante: "I got some bad news, Mac."

Mac: (concerned) "What is it?"

(Dante shuts Mac's door behind him and faces Mac sacredly)

Dante: "My file on Jason's accusations against Lucky…it's gone."

(Meanwhile, at Kelly's, Lucky is having a cup of coffee while he ponders his thoughts)

Lucky: "I never thought that I would see my mother again after all these years. I probably should've been nicer to her. I just can't get over the fact that she abandoned me. She chose _him_ over me. I don't care about her excuses. She could've left with me when he kicked me out." (sighs) "I know I shouldn't have let my inner demons out with Elizabeth. But damn it she made me so mad." (scoffs) "It doesn't help that she's in love with the asshole. Can't believe that she chose _him_ over me. We've been together for three years and she throws that away over a thug who kills people."

(He takes a drink of his coffee and then continues thinking aloud)

Lucky: "I don't give a fuck that she ended things. She humiliated me when she chose a thug over a police detective."

(A dark face looms over Lucky as he thinks out loud once again)

Lucky: "I think it's time we have one last 'talk'."

(All of a sudden, Lucky's phone beeps. He digs it out of his jean pocket. He didn't recognize the number, but something told him to check the text that came with the number. He grew confused when he saw it was from Elizabeth)

Lucky: "'Lucky, there are some things that we need to talk about. Let's meet in the park at 7pm. Elizabeth'."

(Lucky couldn't help the dark chuckle from escaping his mouth as he looked at his watch, which shows 5pm)

Lucky: "In just a few short hours, I'll have my last talk with the bitch. You don't mess with Lucky Spencer and get away with it."

**Chapter 55 Done**


	56. Chapter 56

**Thanks for the comments. I appreciate it. I wanted to take a moment to thank the readers who are kind in reviewing each chapter. I appreciate it more than you know. We are nearing the end of this story. There are 10 more chapters. Enjoy this next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 56**

******5pm*****

(After hearing a knock at his front door, Sonny is pleased to see it's Kate when he opens it. They greet each other with a smile before sharing a kiss. After breaking free, they speak)

Sonny: "How's my honey?"

Kate: (giggles) "Excellent. How's my man?"

Sonny: (chuckles) "Better now that you're here."

(Sonny helps Kate with her dark blue summer coat. She looks around the area and no one is in sight)

Kate: "Where are the guards? Usually, I see one of them or all of them around here. I saw Francis a while ago."

Sonny: "Francis and the rest of the guards are at Jason's having a pool night. I gave them the night off as I wanted it to just be us here tonight."

Kate: "For the record, I don't mind them here. They've always been nice and respectful."

Sonny: (serious tone) "Good. Because if they weren't I'd kick their asses."

(Kate rests her hands on both sides of Sonny's face and smiles at him)

Kate: "I assure you it's never been the case."

Sonny: "Did you bring your appetite?"

Kate: (chuckles softly) "You know I did."

Sonny: "Just checking." (smirks) "Be prepared to be amazed yet again, Kate Howard. Pork chops, baked potato with butter and sour cream, and for dessert, an Oreo cream cake."

Kate: "Mmmm…you just love to impress me, Corinthos. My mouth waters as usual just thinking about it."

Sonny: "Ha-ha. You don't need to think about it anymore because it's on the dining room table waiting for us."

Kate: "Please lead the way, Mr. Corinthos."

(Kate offers her hand, which Sonny gladly takes and they walks to their desired location. About a half hour later after supper is completed, the couple couldn't get over how great the dish tasted. Seated at a round table across from each other, they both lean back in their spots)

Kate: "That was divine, as usual."

Sonny: "It was definitely one of my favorite dishes, that's for sure."

Kate: (laughs) "You would know, dearie! You cooked it!"

(Kate turns her head a bit and squints her eyes)

Kate: "Unless it's not really you making the meals, but someone top secret."

(Sonny raises his eyebrows in playfulness)

Sonny: "Are you calling me a liar, Miss Howard? You think I have someone hiding in the wings to make the meals when you're not here?"

Kate: (folds her arms & speaks slowly) "I don't know."

Sonny: "How about this. Next time I cook for you, you can either watch me do my magic or you can join me in the kitchen. That way, you know it's me. Deal?"

Kate: (smiles) "Deal. For the record, though, you really are an excellent cook."

Sonny: (smirks confidently) "I know I am."

(Kate laughs hard at her man's sassiness. She has a moment where she thinks to herself, which Sonny notices)

Sonny: "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Kate: (smirks) "I just realized something."

Sonny: "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Kate: (smiles) "I've just been inspired to paint…you."

Sonny: (laughs) "Me, huh?"

Kate: (nods) "Damn right." (tilts her head) "Care to be my muse?" (teasingly) "Unless you're scared."

Sonny: "Ha! I'm not scared of anything. Just let me know where you want to draw me and what you want me to wear."

(Kate briefly rests her pointer finger on her chin while she thinks)

Kate: "Hmmm." (chuckles) "Ah, yes. In your study sitting in your chair leaning forward with a cigar in between your fingers, looking all business like."

Sonny: (amused) "How'd you know I smoke cigars? I never said I did."

Kate: (laughs) "You just did. Besides, you look like the type that does."

Sonny: (shrugs) "I do, but not always."

Kate: (shakes her head) "I don't mind." (raises her eyebrows) "Just make sure your teeth are brushed before you kiss me. I don't feel like tasting cigar breath."

Sonny: (chuckles) "Don't worry, babe. I always do."

Kate: (nods) "Sounds good." (clears her throat) "Now, are you ready to pose?"

(Sonny points in the direction of his study and smiles)

Sonny: "Please lead the way, milady."

(They both couldn't wait for the night to continue)

*****5:45pm*****

(At Audrey's house, Jason and Elizabeth are in her bedroom upstairs. They are by her closet looking at her prior paintings)

Liz: (chuckles softly) "I can never grow tired of looking at these drawings."

Jason: (smiles) "Of course you can't, babe. They're a part of you. You may be extraordinary at the center working for Kate, but I personally feel these, right here, are your best ones yet."

Liz: (smirks) "A lot of them are of you, you know."

Jason: "Out of curiosity, who else has seen them?"

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Feeling a little insecure, Morgan?"

Jason: (laughs) "Nope. They're your paintings to do what you wish." (smiles) "You're an amazing painter, Belle. If your paintings of me can help you in the long run, you have my full cooperation."

Liz: (grins) "Thank you, babe."

(They share a kiss before she answers his question)

Liz: "The only people that have seen these drawings are you, me, and Gram. Emily and Abby know I draw outside of work, but they've never seen my creations. Maybe sometime I'll show Emily."

(Elizabeth shows a saddened face that leads Jason to wonder if she'd ever show her other friend. He tilts his head and speaks in a sympathetic tone)

Jason: "Baby, if you are hesitant to show Abby your portraits, no one will hold that against you."

Liz: (sighs deeply) "I hate feeling like this. I mean, I forgave her for what she did and the things she said. You'd think I could trust her like before. But, the way she spoke to Lucky about you and me….I know technically Lucky and I are done, but I don't want to give him more reason to come after us."

Jason: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Liz: "If, by chance, Abby goes back to her old ways, she can tell Lucky about the paintings I chose to show her. He would get even more pissed off, if that is even possible." (sighs softly) "Am I going overboard with this, Jay?"

Jason: "Belle, no matter what happens or what you choose to do, I will ALWAYS be on your side. If you honestly feel Abby could possible return to her old ways down the line, you have every right to not show her your paintings. They are yours to do whatever you choose to do with them. No one else's."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you for always helping me see the way if I don't always see it myself. No wonder I love you so much."

Jason: (smiles) "I swear, I think I gave you my heart when you were 15."

Liz: (eyes widen) "I was only a teenager, Jay!" (chuckles) "But I think I gave you mine, too."

Jason: (chuckles) "I think back then we both gave each other our hearts, even when we didn't realize it."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "I think so, too. You saw me, the real me, even when I wasn't sure about myself."

(Elizabeth turns sad as she looks down)

Liz: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my rape."

Jason: "Baby, look at me."

(He gently moves her chin with his fingers so they're face to face when she fails to meet his eyes)

Jason: "I love you more than anything. I plan on spending forever with you, if you'll let me. I could never be mad at you for not telling me something. Whatever you choose to share with me, I'll treasure and keep to myself forever. That is, unless you give me permission to tell others. The only people I'd tell are Sonny and the guards, but they know not to say anything. They know if they ever did, I'd kick their ass."

(That comment causes her to laugh hard before he gets serious again)

Jason: "Do you trust me, Belle?"

Liz: (nods) "With my life."

Jason: "I trust you with my life, too. I want to grow old with you. I want to have a family with you and raise them together."

Liz: "I want that, as well."

(They share a sweet kiss before focusing on Elizabeth's portraits again)

Jason: "My favorite is the one where you drew me in the wind."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you. I'm glad you like it. Sometime I can be my own worst critic."

Jason: (nods) "That's true. You can be. But I'll always be there to lift your spirits back up."

Liz: (chuckles) "Sounds good." (shyly) "I have a question for you."

Jason: (nods) "Ask away."

Liz: "Can I draw you again? It's been so long since I last drew you, I miss the feeling."

Jason: (chuckles) "If you want to, you can. You do great at drawing me. Just let me know what you want me to do."

Liz: (smirks) "First off, your shirt needs to go."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Interesting. Do my pants need to go, too?"

Liz: (smirks) "Not yet…unless I change my mind."

Jason: (sultry eyes) "Whatever the lady needs, I'm willing to make it happen."

Liz: (giggles) "Aw, aren't you sweet!"

Jason: "Only for my lady."

(Jason takes his shirt off, slowly on purpose, causing Elizabeth to stare at his perfectly toned abs. Ooh, he is so hot! She was so tempted to take him, right here and right now. She sighs deeply to calm herself down. She saw her desk chair at the desk and a smile came as she knew what she wanted to do. As she speaks, she points where she wants him)

Liz: "Move the chair so the back of it is facing me. Sit down on the chair with you facing me. I want you to rest your arms, one over the other, on the back of the chair and stare at me like you're posing."

Jason: "You don't want me to smile pretty?" (sarcastic smile)

Liz: (laughs) "No offense, baby, but not many people have seen your dashing pearly whites. You're serious a lot of the time."

Jason: (shrugs) "True. But you and Audrey have seen my white teeth through my dashing smile. Mostly when it comes to work, I'm serious. Never towards you, though. Unless the situation becomes dire."

(He gets up from the floor and does what he's told regarding the chair. He was so sexy in his pose. Elizabeth gets an art board from the closet along with the colors needed for the drawing. After getting the board holder, she can finally complete her mission. She looks between her man and the art board. Now and then, she tries not to smile at his very sexy appearance. She couldn't get over how great he was and he was all hers. She was very lucky)

(When she finally finishes the painting, she couldn't help but let the proud smile from forming)

Jason: "Judging from the look on your face, you have completed your task."

Liz: (giggles) "I did. You are as handsome as ever."

Jason: "And you are completely biased."

Liz: (shrugs) "Maybe, but it's still the truth."

(Jason playfully rolls his eyes, causing her to laugh. He gets up from the chair and goes to his girl. He admires the painting)

Jason: "If I do say so myself, this is your best one yet. Well, aside from the one of me and the wind. So hard to choose."

Liz: (grins) "I'm glad you like it. I love drawing you. What can I say?"

Jason: "As long as it's you doing the drawing, it can be anytime you want."

Liz: (smirks) "It better be only me."

Jason: "Always, baby."

Liz: (nods) "And forever, my love."

*****7pm*****

(Lucky has just arrived at the park. He looks around and doesn't see Elizabeth. He checks his watch to make sure it said 7pm, which it does. His ex has never been tardy for anything, so Lucky grows confused)

Lucky: "Huh. I guess there's a first time for everything. I'll give her another fifteen minutes and then I'll call her."

(Lucky sits down on the bench and relaxes to pass the time. When it finally reaches 7:15pm and Elizabeth is nowhere to be found, he gets up, walks a few steps away from the bench, and pulls out his cell phone. Just as he is about to look up Elizabeth's number, he feels a set of hands over his mouth)

(He attempts to escape, but his attacker is proven to be stronger. He didn't know who the fuck it was. Lucky attempts to turn around to see who it is. All he manages to witness were a ski mask over the person's head. All of a sudden, he hears another person come into the mix, who also has a ski mask on)

(Lucky attempts to listen to the men talking, but he can't hear anything past his own screams. One person goes in front of Lucky and punches him in the stomach. Lucky finally manages to get out of his attackers arms. He breathes heavily due to the lack of oxygen from the hands previously on his mouth)

Lucky: (yells) "Who are you? What do you want?"

(Lucky prepares for another battle. With one person in front of him and the other behind him, he knew he needed to fight for his life. Before the person behind him successfully grabs him again, Lucky is able to punch the other person ahead of him in the face. Both of the mystery people in the ski masks grab Lucky and rough him up, causing him to moan in pain. Throughout it all, Lucky completely forgot that he had a gun in his holster. Lucky gets all of his strength and is able to push the two strangers off of him. He pulls out his gun and aims it at the two unknowns in front of him)

Lucky: (breathes hard) "I don't know what you want, but you're not getting the last laugh."

(The two strangers briefly look at each other before charging at Lucky again. Lucky aims his gun at the leg of one of his attackers, causing them to fall down. As the second person goes after Lucky, there is a struggle for the gun. All of a sudden, the gun goes off. Both of them stare at each other before the other person in the ski mask goes down with a bullet in their lower chest. Lucky continues to breathe hard as he goes to both mystery people and pulls of their ski masks. He scoffs as he shouldn't have been surprised)

Lucky: "It's really kind of sad that neither of you could kill me. Oh, Max. Oh, Milo. Looks like my gun overpowered you."

(Milo groans in pain after being shot in the chest. Max soothes his leg and angrily speaks)

Max: "You really think you'll defeat us in the end, Spencer? Guess again."

(Lucky is caught off-guard when Max pulls out a switch blade and, ignoring the pain in his leg, lunges at Lucky, stabbing his shoulder. Out of shock Lucky stumbles back. Just as he is able to regain his footing, another person appears. The third person, who is still wearing a ski mask, makes a move for Lucky, sucker punching him in the stomach. Lucky doesn't have time to react before the third person's fist meets his body and Lucky falls down, but is able to get back up after a few moments. The person is surprised at this as they thought they got Lucky good. Before the person has a chance to hurt Lucky more, Lucky yells loudly as he punches the mystery person in the face and then in the stomach)

(Max and Milo fall unconscious from the blood loss due to being shot. Lucky takes off the third intruders mask, revealing Johnny. Lucky chuckles softly as he speaks)

Lucky: "I should have known that it was you three motherfuckers. I honestly thought the three of you could have taken me out." (looking at his gun) "Thank God I had this with me."

(Lucky looks straight ahead and smiles proudly)

Lucky: "Looks like your little plan didn't work, Morgan."

(Lucky grows pissed off as he comes to a decision)

Lucky: "I think it's time I took care of the bitch once and for all. I'm sure the prick will be with her." (shrugs) "Hmmm….nothing a non-traceable text can't fix."

(Lucky was glad that he bought a burner phone earlier that day. He knew that it'd come in handy sooner or later)

Lucky: "With Jason watching Elizabeth, I'm pretty sure that Francis isn't there. The only guard would be at the front door and I can easily take care of him." (chuckles evilly) "Then she will be all mine."

(Lucky sends a text to Jason. He figured Jason will leave Elizabeth with just the guard outside and with the doors locked. Lucky will make sure that Francis is occupied if, by chance, he is also guarding Elizabeth)

Lucky: "'Jason, we need your help. Lucky got us. Be careful. Johnny'."

(Lucky sends the fake text. He then looks up and chuckles evilly)

Lucky: "Show time."

**Chapter 56 Done**


	57. Chapter 57

**Thanks for the comments. My apologies on not posting yesterday. Another hectic day at work and I thought it'd just be easier to post this now. Next update will either be on Friday or Saturday. Enjoy.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 57**

(Jason and Elizabeth are currently in the living room at Audrey's. They are playing a board game. Elizabeth laughs every so often at the way her man plays the game. He looks at her in curiosity when she laughs)

Jason: "What's so funny?"

Liz: (giggles) "You know what's so funny!"

Jason: "I don't have anything in my teeth, do I?"

Liz: (clears her throat) "You know perfectly well you don't. You need to play the game right."

Jason: (leans back a bit) "I am."

Liz: (tilts her head) "Is that right? You've been playing wrong and letting me beat you?"

Jason: (nods) "I know how to play."

Liz: (sighs) "I know you do, honey. That's why I'm wondering why you've played it badly, letting me win."

Jason: (sighs in defeat) "You've noticed that, huh?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes."

Jason: "I'm sorry, Belle. I just wanted to brighten your evening, considering what's happening."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "You mean to Lucky?" (smiles a bit) "I love you for wanting to make me smile and not bringing up what tonight is about. But you don't have to."

Jason: (nods) "Okay."

(All of a sudden, Jason's cell phone beeps. He takes the phone out of his pants pocket and sees he got a text. After reading it, he grows confused, which Elizabeth notices)

Liz: "What is it, Jay?"

Jason: "I got a text from Johnny. Only it's not from Johnny's cell phone."

Liz: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Jason: "The text is from a burner phone, so I don't think it's from Johnny."

(After thinking for a moment, he tries to call Johnny's cell. He grows concerned when it goes straight to Johnny's voicemail)

Jason: "Something's not right. Johnny's not picking up."

Liz: "Call Max and Milo, being they're most likely with Johnny."

Jason: (nods) "Good idea."

(He calls Max first, which goes to voicemail after five rings. Jason immediately calls Milo, next, with the same result)

Jason: "Okay, what the hell is going on? It's not like Max, Milo, or Johnny to not pick up."

Liz: "Maybe their phones died."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, if it did, they would've told me or Sonny. Sonny has a spare one incase that happens. I'm gonna call Sonny and see what the fuck is going on."

Liz: (worriedly) "Wouldn't Max, Milo, or Johnny contact you if something happened?"

Jason: "Not if they weren't able to for some reason."

(Jason immediately calls Sonny, who answers on the third ring)

Sonny: (concerned) "What's wrong, Jason?"

Jason: "Have you heard from Max, Milo, or Johnny?"

Sonny: (shakes his head) "No. Why?"

Jason: "I received a text from Johnny….from a burner phone."

Sonny: (perplexed) "A burner phone? Why would Johnny text from a burner phone and not his phone? Something smells fishy."

Jason: "I agree. I'm sure Lucky has something to do with this."

Sonny: "Is it possible he overpowered them somehow?"

Jason: "The only way I could imagine is if Lucky had a gun and they didn't. The guys DID have a gun on them, didn't they?"

(Sonny thinks for a moment before coming to a realization, causing him to curse under his breath)

Jason: "Sonny?"

Sonny: "I honestly don't know. They always carry one on them. But, being it was the three of them against Spencer, I think they honestly thought they had an advantage over the asshole."

(Jason closes his eyes and sighs deeply as he covers his eyes with his hands)

Jason: "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

(Jason clears his throat and speaks)

Jason: "I'm going to the park to see what the hell happened."

Sonny: "No, Jason, I will. Stay with Elizabeth. If Lucky did do something, he'll come after her next."

Jason: "Francis is here, so I'll quickly update him before leaving. Besides, there's a guard at the front door. If something happens here that Francis can't handle, he'll hide her somewhere safe and contact me."

Sonny: "Okay."

(Jason and Sonny end the call. Elizabeth is wondering what's going on, but she lets Jason take care of what he needs to do first. Jason yells for Francis. Francis emerges from the kitchen)

Francis: "What's wrong, boss?"

(Francis can tell something happened immediately putting him on alert. Elizabeth faces Jason as well. As Jason speaks, he looks at the two of them)

Jason: "Something happened to Johnny, Max, and Milo. I got a text from a burner phone from Johnny, which doesn't make sense as he has a phone on him."

Francis: (concerned) "What'd it say?"

Jason: "Telling me something happened and he needs my help."

Liz: "Why would Johnny send a text from a burner phone?"

Francis: "Unless it's Lucky somehow messing with us."

(A thought comes to Francis)

Francis: "Did they have guns on them? I'm assuming they did as you and Sonny always tell us to."

Jason: "I called Sonny and asked him. He honestly didn't know."

Francis: (weird look) "What the fuck, Jason? They are told to always carry a pistol on them."

Jason: (sighs) "Sonny thinks they felt they didn't need them as it was three of them against Lucky."

Francis: (eyes widen) "If Lucky had a gun, he had a major advantage."

Jason: "I know."

Liz: (worried look) "He could be coming here next."

Francis: "I'll go to the park to see what the hell is going on. You stay here with Elizabeth."

Liz: "Be careful, Frannie."

Francis: (nods) "You know I will."

(Francis makes sure his gun is loaded before walking out the door. Jason locks the door and goes around the house to make sure all the windows are locked. Elizabeth tries not to show her worriedness, but she knows she was failing. After a few minutes of walking around the house, he comes back to his girl)

Jason: "Are you doing okay, baby?"

Liz: "Trying not to worry." (chuckles nervously) "I'm failing miserably."

(Jason takes her in his arms for a minute or two before resting his hands on both sides of her cheeks)

Jason: "I won't let anything happen to you, Belle. Things with Spencer will be taken care of for good….tonight."

Liz: "Jason, if Lucky took care of Johnny, Max, and Milo, how do you know he won't kill Frannie?"

Jason: "He has a gun. The three should have had a gun. If they didn't, Sonny and I will personally take care of matters."

(Elizabeth looks wide eyed as she turns her head a bit)

Liz: "What do you mean by that?"

Jason: "I'm not going to kill them, if that's what you're referring to. They will just get a VERY long lecture and Sonny and I will treat them like kids before we are convinced that they have learned their lesson."

Liz: "That I like hearing more than the alternative."

Jason: (chuckles) "I would never kill them. But I WILL treat them like infants as they should've known better."

Liz: (laughs) "I don't blame you."

(A realization hits Elizabeth hard, causing her to grow horrified)

Liz: "Oh, my god."

(Jason rests his hands on both sides of her waist in caution)

Jason: "Baby, what is it?"

(Elizabeth slowly looks at Jay)

Liz: "Gram."

Jason: "I thought she was at Emily's or the hospital."

Liz: (nods) "Last time I heard, she was at Emily's. But what if she's not there anymore?"

(Elizabeth immediately goes to her purse that's on the coat hanger to retrieve her cell phone. She calls Audrey, who picks up after a few rings)

Audrey: "Elizabeth, hello."

Liz: "Where are you, Gram?"

Audrey: "I'm at the hospital. I thought I'd put in a few hours of work. What's wrong? I can hear it in your voice."

Liz: "Listen to me very carefully, Gram. Don't leave the hospital until either Jason or I say it's okay."

Audrey: (serious tone) "What's going on, Elizabeth?"

(Jason signals for Elizabeth to give him her phone, which she does)

Jason: "Hi, Audrey."

Audrey: (surprised) "Jason? What-What's going on?"

Jason: "I believe Lucky is after Elizabeth. He knocked out a few of my guards and Francis went to go check on them. I'm with Elizabeth, but being I don't have a guard on you, I don't want you to leave the hospital. Incase Lucky targets you, you'll be in a public place so I'm sure he wouldn't tempt it."

Audrey: (nods) "Okay, I'll wait to go home until I hear from you or Elizabeth."

Jason: "Thank you."

(They both end the call. Jason faces his girl, who's grown more worried)

Jason: "She's fine, baby. She won't leave until you or I say it's okay."

Liz: (angrily) "If he hurts her, I'll kill him myself. She has nothing to do with this."

Jason: "I'll kill him first."

Liz: (smirks) "We'll do it together."

(Jason laughs hard at her comment before pulling her in for a kiss. After breaking free, he shakes his head and smiles)

Jason: "God, I love you, Belle."

Liz: (smiles) "I love you, too."

(All of a sudden, Jason's phone rings. He notices it's from Francis)

Jason: "Francis, what's wrong?"

Francs: "I can't get Johnny to wake up. He's been shot in the chest. He's losing a lot of blood. The other two have lost blood due to being hit in the veins of their legs/shoulders. Should I take them…?"

(Francis' sentence is cut short and there's a big noise afterwards. Jason tries not to look horrified in front of his girl, but he wanted to know what the hell is going on)

Jason: "Francis? Francis! What the hell…?!"

(Jason grows confused when it sounds like the phone is being tossed around before reaching its destination)

Jason: "Francis, answer me!"

(There is a laughing noise over the phone before the person speaks)

Guy: "Aw, Morgan, Francis can't come to the phone right now. He's been…uh….detained."

(Jason's face grows darkened at the realization on who the person is and what the fucker has done)

Jason: "You must have a death wish, you son of a bitch."

Lucky: "I have one for you, you prick. It's time. You and I…alone and we settle this…once and for all."

Jason: "Are you in the park? I'm guessing you are as four of my men are there. Do you honestly think you can defeat me because you somehow defeated them? I'm going to assume they didn't have their guns. Otherwise, they would've put a bullet in you." (scoffs) "Which you would've deserved."

Lucky: "Come to the park so we can settle things for good. Your men can't help you this time. So, it's just you and me…unless you're scared."

Jason: (laughs incredulously) "Don't flatter yourself, you fucking idiot."

Lucky: "I'll be waiting."

Jason: "How do I know that this isn't a trick so you can get Elizabeth alone? I'm not stupid."

Lucky: (laughs) "That remains to be seen. I don't really want her. I want you. It's always been you. I've wanted a piece of you since I've pretty much met you."

Jason: "You mean when you witnessed mine and Elizabeth's friendship. You just can't stand the fact that we're friends."

Lucky: (growls) "You and I know damn well you two are more than friends. She just didn't have the guts to admit it when the truth was staring at her in the face."

Jason: (sighs) "Lucky, you can't force someone to admit something that they're not ready to do."

Lucky: (yells) "Stop saying that! Everyone's been saying that!"

Jason: "You know damn well it doesn't make it any less true. What did you do to my men, you asshole?"

Lucky: (shrugs) "Come and find out." (chuckles evilly) "Then the fun will begin. I will wait for your presence."

(The call is disconnected. Jason looks at his phone as he angrily faces forward. Elizabeth wanted to know what the fuck was going on! She turns his face so they're looking at each other)

Liz: "Talk to me. What did Lucky say and what the hell does he want?"

Jason: "He's in denial on how you weren't ready to admit how you felt for me. He said he wants me, not you. He wants to meet in the park."

Liz: (puzzled) "Isn't that where your men are at? I thought Frannie was there?"

(Jason closes his eyes and looks to the side)

Jason: "Lucky got to them. Johnny, Max, and Milo didn't have guns. Lucky somehow over powered Francis." (facing Liz) "I demanded to know what happened to them, but Spencer wouldn't answer. He said to come find out for myself."

Liz: "Jay, are you sure he's not just playing you so you'll leave?"

Jason: "He's wanted a piece of me for a long time. He'll get his wish, or at least he'll think he will."

(Jason nods and speaks in a darkened tone)

Jason: "If he thinks he's going to play me, he's in for a very rude awakening." (to Liz) "Do you trust me, Belle?"

Liz: (nods) "You know I do, Jay. I will love you and trust you until the day I die. That will never change."

(The two share a smile and a sweet kiss before looking at each other)

Liz: "Don't let the prick get ahold of you."

Jason: (shakes his head) "Never. I want you to lock the door behind me. Don't leave for any reason. If something makes you want to…if it's Audrey or anyone requiring attention…you call me or Sonny and we'll take care of it. Understood?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes."

Jason: "I don't want to have to worry about you, too."

Liz: "When it's for my safety, baby, I will always listen to you."

(Jason nods before pecking her on the lips. He opens the front door and shuts it behind him. Elizabeth locks the door behind him and whispers)

Liz: "Please, God, please keep Jay safe."

(Outside the house by the front steps, Jason faces the guard)

Jason: "You are not to leave this house for any reason. If Elizabeth needs you, you are free to go in. I don't care if there's a fire next door, you are to stay here. Understood?"

Guard: (nods) "Yes, sir."

(Jason gets in his blazer and goes to the park. The guard takes out his cell phone and dials a number. When the person on the other end picks up, the guard speaks)

Guard: "He's gone."

(The guard and the mystery person end the call)

**Chapter 57 Done**


	58. Chapter 58

**Thanks for the comments. Diane Miller is in this chapter. I loved writing her and her dry humor regarding her lawyer antics. LOL. Here comes the beginning of the showdown between Elizabeth/Lucky. Enjoy. I did a lot of holiday shopping the last 2 days. Is everyone getting their holiday shopping done? hehe.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 58**

*****Still That Night*****

(Jason finally arrives at the park. The drive felt like it took hours. He immediately gets out of his black blazer and rushes to where his men are at. He looks all over for Lucky and there's no sign of the fucker. He shakes his head in horror that he was duped and that he should have known better. Johnny, Max, and Milo have finally regained consciousness with Francis tending to them)

Jason: (heavily panting) "What's the verdict, Francis?"

(Francis faces his boss and speaks with caution)

Francis: "They need to go to the hospital. From the looks of it, Lucky hit them good in the arteries. He knew what he was doing." (puzzled) "Why didn't they have a gun on them? I checked them and didn't see any, unless Spencer took them."

Jason: (shakes his head) "They had no guns and I don't know why. Sonny thought maybe they felt they didn't need one as it was three against one."

Francis: (raises his eyebrows) "I hate to say it, Jayse, but they were idiots tonight. You should ALWAYS carry a gun, especially in this profession."

Jason: (nods) "Trust me. After Sonny and I get through with them, they'll feel like twelve year olds."

(Jason sighs deeply as he places his hands on his hips and briefly looks down before taking out his cell phone to dial 911)

Jason: "Yes. There are three men who are hurt due to gunshots. Please come to the park. Thank you."

(Jason ends the call and sees the three men open their eyes)

Johnny: (moans) "Fuck that hurts."

Max: (groans) "Same here."

Milo: "Ugh! I didn't get that bad to be passed out, did I?"

(Jason faces Francis and speaks in a rushed tone)

Jason: "I need to get to Elizabeth incase Spencer is there."

Francis: (nods quickly) "Go, Jason. Kill the fucker."

Jason: "Don't tell the cops anything. Call Sonny and have him get in touch with Diane Miller. Leave

everything to her."

Francis: "You got it, boss."

(Jason rushes off and hopes to God that he gets back in time to rescue Belle from the idiot)

*****PCPD*****

Mac: "So, you're saying the file on Spencer got deleted somehow?"

Dante: (nods) "Yes. It certainly wasn't me who deleted it. I wasn't sure if maybe you moved it somewhere and didn't tell me."

Mac: (shakes his head) "I don't have your password, as that's not my business, so I wouldn't be able to log in."

(Dante nods in response as he places his hands on his hips and tries to think)

Dante: "Is it possible we have a hacker, Mac? The only thing I can think is Lucky somehow got into the file and deleted it being it doesn't paint him in the best light."

Mac: (nods) "That's true. I know Corintho's and Morgan probably have hackers working for them, but what reason would they have to delete the file?"

Dante: "I know Elizabeth Webber has been avoiding me, but I highly doubt she has anything to do with it."

(After a few moments of comparing notes, they come to a decision)

Mac: "I think it's time we brought Miss Webber in to question her on the accusation Jason made about how Spencer is supposedly treating her."

Dante: "I'll do it right away in the morning."

Mac: "We need to get to the bottom of this…before something worse happens."

(All of a sudden, there's a knock on Mac's office door)

Mac: "Come in."

(The door opens with a police officer coming in)

Officer: "Sorry to bother you, Commissioner."

Mac: "That's fine. What's wrong?"

Officer: "Some people heard gun shots coming from the park."

(Dante and Mac face each other and roll their eyes in frustration)

Mac: "I wonder who it is this time?"

Dante: (chuckles dryly) "I'll give you one guess, if you get my drift."

Mac: (nods) "Sonny or Jason."

(The facial expressions Mac and Dante gave each other causes Dante to nod in response)

Dante: "I'll take care of it."

Mac: "Thank you, Dante. Any questions or concerns, let me know."

(Dante makes his exit from the police station. The officer returns to his station and Mac can't help but sigh deeply as he shakes his head)

Mac: "It shouldn't surprise me anymore if Sonny or Jason are somehow behind what happened in the park. Dante will take care of it."

*****GH*****

(Johnny, Max, and Milo are brought to the hospital on stretchers. Francis is walking right behind them. Right before a doctor arrives on the scene, Francis reminds the men not to say anything until their lawyer arrives. The guards nod in agreement. Monica Quartermaine comes on the scene)

Monica: "What have we got here?"

Paramedic #1: "Gunshot wound to the chest, leg, and shoulder. Loss of blood due to the bullet hitting a major artery."

Paramedic #2: "None of them are saying anything."

Monica: (rolls her eyes) "Of course not."

Paramedic #3: "Where do you want them at, Dr. Quartermaine?"

Monica: (sighs) "Exam room 4, 5, and 6, I guess."

(As Francis is about to follow the three paramedics, Monica stands in front of him)

Monica: "I don't suppose you care to enlighten me on what happened, Francis?"

(Francis looks at Monica weirdly, causing her to stare at him, unimpressed)

Monica: "I know you work for my son, Francis. I've known it for years."

(Francis stares at Monica right back with a glare)

Francis: "Yet, you've never taken the time to visit him….and you're his _mother_."

Monica: (annoyed) "I don't approve of his lifestyle, and you damn well know it."

(Francis was getting pissed off by Monica's holier than thou attitude. He didn't give a shit if he got in trouble. He felt the woman should be put in her spot. He pointed at her with a serious expression)

Francis: "I don't give a fuck whether or not you like his profession. He understands that. We all do. What you should be ashamed of is not visiting your son in _years_! We might not approve of our kids career choices, but to shut them out over it? Wow!"

Monica: "Jason knows where I work and live."

Francis: (laughs incredulously) "And the reason why he hasn't come by? Because you pretty much disowned him! Do you honestly think he's going to come by when you made it clear you're disappointed in him? I know I wouldn't!"

(Monica clears her throat and readjusts her doctors coat)

Monica: "I need to go tend to my patients." (glares at him) "I'm sure your lawyer will be here soon after Dante."

Francis: (nods) "Damn right."

(Monica rolls her eyes as she tends to assist the three guards. Francis scoffs as he speaks)

Francis: "I can't stand that holier than thou bitch!"

(Francis doesn't hear the person coming up behind him)

Dante: (curiously) "What bitch are we talking about here?"

(Francis sighs deeply as he folds his arms and turns around to face the detective)

Francis: "Falconeri. What are you doing here?"

Dante: "I think you know why, Corelli. Someone called in about the gunshots in the park." (tilts his head) "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Francis: (shrugs) "I just know my coworkers got shot. I came with them to make sure they get the best help possible."

(Dante nods as he raises his hands to his chin to ponder his thoughts)

Dante: "You and the rest of your men have hackers on your payroll, right?"

(Francis tilts his head and attempts to play dumb)

Francis: "Why would you think that?"

Dante: (chuckles) "Oh, come on! You know as well as I what kind of business Sonny and Jason run! You must know something."

Francis: "It doesn't matter what I do or don't know. I have no intention of saying anything."

Dante: "You don't want to tell your side of the story?"

Francis: "Nope. My lawyer will advise me what to say."

(Dante briefly looks around)

Dante: "And, uh….where is your lawyer, if you don't mind me asking?"

(Before Francis has a chance to speak, a woman's voice makes her presence known)

Woman: "Detective Falconeri, I sure hope you haven't been questioning my client without his lawyer."

(Francis smirks and Dante turns around to face the woman)

Dante: "Miss Miller. We were just talking about you."

Diane: (chuckles) "Only good things, I hope."

Dante: (nods) "About your client….or should I say clients, when the three in the exam room are able to talk."

(Diane folds her arms and turns her head a little as she narrows her eyes)

Diane: "Right now, they have nothing to say to you. I'm sure it was perfectly innocent on the scene tonight."

Dante: (dryly) "I'm sure." (raises his eyebrows) "You know damn well that's a lie."

Diane: "Says you."

Dante: "Do you know for sure whether it is a lie or not?"

Diane: (sighs deeply) "Detective Falconeri, if I was told correctly earlier, some pedestrians heard gunshots in the park. Do you know for a fact that it was my clients who are behind it? Or are you just grasping at straws?"

(Diane looks around before facing Dante)

Diane: "I don't see your partner here…Detective Lucky Spencer." (shrugs curiously) "Is there a reason why he's not with you? Don't partners usually handle cases together?"

(Dante knew he couldn't tell Diane the real reason why Lucky wasn't here with him. Lucky had some personal issues he needed to deal with. Dante decided to protect his partner even though he didn't fully think Lucky deserved it)

Dante: "Yeah, usually Detective Spencer is with me. But, it happens sometimes where we need to come on the scene of a crime separately. For now, you just have me to deal with."

Diane: (sarcastically laughs) "Lucky me." (clears her throat) "Now, if you'll excuse me, Detective, I need to speak to my client…alone."

Dante: "I'll be around, though, so I can talk to them later. I'm _not_ leaving, Miss Miller."

Diane: "I already know that, unfortunately."

(Diane leads Francis to an empty exam room and they get down to business)

Diane: "Okay, talk to me."

Francis: "There's a reason why Spencer isn't here."

(Diane briefly tilts her head back and laughs)

Diane: "I love this already! Go on."

Francis: "Spencer was supposed to get mugged tonight."

Diane: (eyes widen) "H-Hold-Hold on!"

(She raises her hand to stop Francis from continuing)

Diane: "What you're about to tell me, did it actually happen?"

(Francis stares at her point blank, answering her question)

Diane: "I want you to hypothetically tell me what happened. I can't be involved in any possible murders or shootings." (clears her throat) "Okay, what happened HYPOTHETICALLY speaking tonight?"

Francis: "Hypothetically, we lured Spencer to the park with the intent of ending him. Hypothetically, Lucky overpowered Max, Milo, and Johnny as they didn't have a gun and he did."

Diane: (dryly) "Wonderful. Continue."

Francis: "Hypothetically, Lucky shot them and then sent a fake text to Jason supposedly from Johnny that the three men were in danger and to be careful. Then, hypothetically, I went to the park to see Spencer gone and the men wounded. Jason called 911 and we waited for the ambulance."

Diane: "And, hypothetically speaking, where is Jason now?"

Francis: "Jason and I believe Lucky is after Elizabeth. I'm here with the guards while Jason rushed to Audrey's house to save Elizabeth."

(Diane shows immediate concern on Elizabeth)

Diane: "M-Miss Webber is in danger? Do we need to tell Detective Falconeri so he can check on her?"

Francis: "As long as Jason gets there in time, I don't think we need to."

(Diane couldn't help the chuckle from coming out at Francis' thoughts)

Diane: "So, you're telling me that as long as Jason gets there, she should be fine? Mr. Corelli, what if he doesn't get there in time? What if Spencer manages to overpower Jason and kills Miss Webber? Would you forgive yourself if you didn't tell Dante because you believe Jason will get there in time and you don't know for sure? Are you willing to gamble with her life?"

(Francis sighs in defeat as he knew she was right. He nods and speaks in a low voice)

Francis: "You're right. Let's go tell Dante."

(Diane and Francis walk to Dante, who is a bit surprised by the encounter)

Dante: "So, have you decided what you are going to share with me?"

(Diane quickly looks at Francis before facing Dante again)

Diane: "Go on, Mr. Corelli."

Francis: "Elizabeth Webber is in danger."

(Dante immediately grows concerned)

Dante: (nods) "Go on."

Francis: "Jason has every intention of protecting Ms. Webber. However, with the way Lucky's mind is right now, he wants revenge on her because she chose Jason over him. I don't want to go against my boss, but I care for Miss Webber's well-being."

Dante: (nods appreciatively) "Thank you for speaking up, Francis. You may have just saved her life incase Spencer proves to be lethal."

Francis: (sighs) "Just make sure no harm comes to her."

Dante: "I'll be by later to do my questioning. I'm going to Audrey's to check on Elizabeth."

(Dante excuses himself, leaving Diane and Francis alone)

Diane: "You did a good thing tonight, Francis."

Francis: "My first priority is to ensure Elizabeth's safety, but I hope I didn't piss off Jason in the process."

(She rests her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him)

Diane: "I think under the circumstances, he will understand. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her. I don't know much about their relationship. I do know, however, when they love, they love deeply."

Francis: (nods) "They do."

*****Audrey's House*****

(Lucky walks to the guard and there's a moment of silence before Lucky smiles)

Lucky: "Is she inside…alone?"

Guard: (nods) "Yes, sir."

Lucky: "And Morgan or the other guards don't know that you're working for me?"

Guard: (shakes his head) "No, they don't. I've never given them a reason to suspect anything."

Lucky: (dark eyes) "I don't want Morgan getting in. You block him as much as you can. Use your gun to kill him if he's too persistent."

Guard: (nods) "Yes, sir."

(The guard steps aside after giving Lucky a copy of Audrey's house key. Lucky knocks hard on the door. Elizabeth, who is upstairs, cautiously walks downstairs and wonders who it is)

Liz: "J-Jason? Sonny? Francis? Are you there?"

(After a few more knocks on the door, the person successfully unlocks the door. Elizabeth breathes a sigh of relief as only Jason and Audrey had the key to unlock the front door. She walks to the front door and, believing it's Jason, she opens the door. She has a look of horror across her face as she sees who it really is)

Liz: (whispers) "You." (shudders) "No."

(Lucky continues to walk towards her before shutting the door and locking it behind him. He then faces his target and smirks evilly)

Lucky: "Hello, Lizzie."

**Chapter 58 Done**


	59. Chapter 59

**Thanks for the comments. I appreciate it.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 59**

(Sonny is at the hospital sitting down on one of the chairs in the waiting area. He hated not knowing what was going on. He knew there would be an update soon, but the wait was still killing him. Kate walks towards him, causing him to face her in confusion)

Sonny: "Baby, I told you that you didn't have to come down. All I'm doing is waiting for an update on the guys."

(Kate looks at her man with a serious expression)

Kate: "If the roles were reversed, you'd be here with me, too. I'm here to support you, even if all we're doing is sitting around."

(Sonny briefly smiles and nods while hugging his girl. They are interrupted by Monica Quartermaine, who loudly clears her throat)

Monica: "I have an update."

(Sonny and Kate face Monica in expectancy)

Sonny: "What's the verdict?"

Monica: "Max, Milo, and Johnny will recover. They will need to spend a day or two in recovery to heal. The bullets they received hit a major artery, hence the loss of blood. If you want to see them, you can. They're in room 205."

Sonny: (nods) "Thank you, Monica."

(Monica politely smiles in response. However, while turning around to walk away, she mutters under her breath causing Sonny to glance at Monica in confusion)

Sonny: "Is something wrong?"

(Monica looks at Sonny weirdly)

Monica: "No. Why?"

Sonny: "I just, I thought you said something as you were walking away."

Monica: (sighs) "Nothing that needs repeating."

(Sonny and Kate face each other with puzzled looks before glancing at Monica again)

Sonny: "If you have something to say, Monica, say it."

(Monica didn't know whether to hold her tongue or not. Against her better judgment, she chuckles dryly as she spoke)

Monica: "Is there ever a time when your guards aren't shot at? Good Lord, I see them or you and Jason more than anyone else."

Sonny: "Monica, not everyone is friendly. There are enemies all around us. We do the best we can to not get violent. It doesn't always work, though."

Monica: (scoffs) "I can see that. You know something, Sonny? I'll never understand your and Jason's business. People get killed, for heaven's sake! Innocent people!"

Sonny: (chuckles in disbelief) "Monica, if they're so innocent, why do me and my men get shot at? For the record, not everyone is like you. I don't like to shoot people, but I do need to defend myself."

Monica: (raises her eyebrows) "What would happen if Miss Howard got shot? Do you have guards on her? She shouldn't be in your world."

(Kate glances between Monica and Sonny in shock. Before Sonny has a chance to defend himself and his relationship with Kate, she speaks up in a serious tone)

Kate: "Okay, just who the hell do you think you are? You don't know me and you don't know anything about my relationship with Sonny. He protects me with his life. I have NEVER been in danger and I choose not to have a guard. I love Sonny and he loves me. I'm not blind when it comes to his business. From what I've seen, he doesn't hurt anyone unless he's given a reason to. Until you know what his business entails, I think you better keep your trap shut." (raises her eyebrows) "Got it?"

(Monica looks between Sonny and Kate before walking away. Sonny faces his girl in sadness)

Sonny: "I'm sorry you had to go through that." (angrily shakes his head) "I can't stand Monica and her holier than thou attitude." (smiles) "Although I wasn't expecting you to, thank you for knocking her down a few pegs. You sure held your own."

Kate: "I know you weren't expecting me to, but I felt it needed to be said. I hate it when people think that they know everything. What does Jason think about Monica's attitude?"

Sonny: (sighs deeply) "Let's just say that Monica doesn't agree with Jason's line of work and she made it known to him. He finally put his foot down and said if she can't support him, to leave him alone. They haven't really spoken since."

Kate: "Kinda sad when your own family is disappointed in you."

Sonny: "Jason made it clear a long time ago that unless Monica and Alan support him or accept his profession, he doesn't want anything to do with them. Jason also told me, Francis, and the rest of the guards were like family to him. That goes for Audrey, Elizabeth, and Emily, too."

Kate: (smiles) "Are you ready to see your three men?"

Sonny: (chuckles) "Lead the way."

(Sonny and Kate walk to their desired rooms. Sonny and Jason were planning on having a long talk with their men about not being armed when confronting Lucky)

*****Audrey's House*****

(Elizabeth looks at Lucky in horror. He was the last person she expected to see. Lucky could tell she was scared shitless. He smiled evilly in response. He shuts the door behind him and locks it before facing his ex)

Lucky: "Hello, Lizzie."

(She tries to remain calm, but is failing miserably. She fidgets as she keeps a safe distance between them. While he walks down the few set of steps to the living room, she is behind the chair that's by the kitchen door)

Liz: "You know that's not my name."

Lucky: (shrugs) "Elizabeth, Lizzie, same thing. Why don't you like being called Lizzie? Does it make you feel like a little girl?"

Liz: "What do you want, Lucky?"

Lucky: "I just want to talk."

Liz: "We could have talked over the phone."

Lucky: (chuckles) "Be honest. You'd never agree to talk over the phone. You would've hung up on me."

Liz: "I would rather talk over the phone than see you in person."

Lucky: "Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

Liz: "How did you get past the guard outside? I didn't hear any gunshots."

Lucky: "Maybe I paid him off."

Liz: "He's Jason's guard."

Lucky: (smirks) "Maybe Jason don't know everything about the guards he employs."

Liz: "You must have gotten to the guard somehow. Jason will deal with it."

(Lucky points around the living room)

Lucky: "Do you see Morgan here? I don't. The only people that are here are you and me."

Liz: (sighs deeply) "What do you want, Lucky?"

Lucky: (angrily) "I want answers."

(While keeping a safe distance between them, Elizabeth continues to speak to Lucky)

Liz: "Okay, ask your questions."

Lucky: "Abby drunkenly said you always had a crush on Morgan. Is that true, even when we first started dating?"

Liz: "For all I know, I did. Even though I was with you, I felt I could tell Jason anything and he wouldn't judge. With you, I tended to feel you would."

Lucky: (confused) "Why do you say that?"

Liz: "Maybe it was the way you grew up. You were constantly being judged by your dad. He never should have done that, though. No parent should ever judge their kid."

Lucky: "He made me feel stupid all the time. Like everything I did was wrong. Mom tried to help, but it was no use."

Liz: (shakes her head) "For what it's worth, I didn't always get along with my parents, either. That's why I moved in with Gram when I was 15."

Lucky: "I sometimes got the feeling that she didn't truly accept me. Not the way she did with Jason."

Liz: "Jason accepted me for who I was. He never tried to change me."

Lucky: (perplexed) "And I did."

Liz: (nods) "Yes. Sometimes you did."

Lucky: "How?"

Liz: "For starters, you didn't like it when I also painted Jason. He doesn't care who I paint. You got mad when I painted him."

Lucky: "I always thought you painted him because you wanted him."

Liz: "I just paint where the inspiration hits. Whether it's you, Jason, Gram, or something I dream about."

Lucky: "Do you dream about Jason?"

Liz: "We don't always control our dreams. You know that."

Lucky: "Okay, true." (tilts his head) "Did you ever fantasize about him?"

Liz: (cautiously) "Are you sure you want to know? I don't want to make you angrier."

Lucky: "I thought you said you'd answer my questions? This is one of them."

(Elizabeth closes her eyes for a moment and looks away)

Liz: "Yes, I have fantasized about him. That answer your question?"

Lucky: "You fantasize about him sexually?"

Liz: (sighs deeply) "Lucky…"

Lucky: "I asked you a question."

Liz: (raises her voice) "Alright, fine! Yes! In my fantasies, he pleasured me and I pleasured him! It was fantastic! It made me want the real thing!"

(Lucky closes his eyes and sighs softly to calm himself down. Even though he wanted to know all of this, he felt like someone just punched him in the stomach. He looks at Elizabeth again and speaks)

Lucky: "For what it's worth, I'm sorry if it felt like I judged you. I knew Abby and I did that the most, especially when we were drinking. She accused you of having a crush on Morgan and stringing me along."

Liz: "It took me a long time to forgive her."

Lucky: (scoffs) "I always felt I wasn't good enough for you because of _him_. Like he was perfect and I could never do anything right."

Liz: (sighs sadly) "That was never my intention. If it ever felt like I was comparing you two, I'm truly sorry. I apologize for being in denial about my feelings for Jason. Abby may have been technically right, but she shouldn't have said what she did in public."

Lucky: (nods) "True. But you and Morgan made a fool out of me with the way you were around each other and your friendship. I couldn't compete with that."

(Lucky's blood boils when he pictures Elizabeth and the asshole doing things sexually. He sighs deeply when he looks at his ex and then around the room without moving his eyes. He was trying to remain calm, but it wasn't working. He knew he should leave Audrey's house to relieve the tension. However, he decided not to and stick with his plan. He had a plan in mind and he was determined to see it through. Granted, their talk was going okay, but he knew his temper rose fast when it came to Morgan. Was the plan he had in mind tonight wrong? Probably. But he honestly didn't give a fuck)

(Lucky laughs as he spits out an insult)

Lucky: "You weren't that good of a lover in the end. You never pleasured me the way a woman should pleasure a man."

(Elizabeth was pissed! She thought they were ending this talk or conversation or whatever the hell it was on a good note. She was dead wrong. She didn't want to stoop to his level, but she couldn't help it. She stares at him in the eyes from where she was standing, behind the couch and speaks)

Liz: "You wanna play that game? Huh? Fine. You think I was a horrible lover? Everyone's entitled to their opinion. For the record, though? Jason thinks I am an amazing lover. He knows how to please me like no other man ever has….not even you. As for pleasuring him, he said I do it wonderfully. He satisfied me even better. Unlike you, Spencer, he knows how to please a woman." (scoffs) "You NEVER satisfied me."

(Elizabeth doesn't realize what she's doing until it's too late. She causally walks to him until they're face to face)

Liz: "You have no one to blame but yourself, you asshole."

(She continues to stare at him angrily. He pants deeply as he couldn't take it anymore! He knew he shouldn't have made his next move, but dammit! Her taunting was royally pissing him off! Without realizing what he was doing, his right hand connected with the right side of her face, causing her to fall to the ground)

Lucky: (shouts) "YOU BITCH!"

(Before she has a chance to defend herself, whether it be with words or actions, Lucky goes to her. He makes sure she's facing him and spits evilly)

Lucky: "I'm so going to enjoy this."

(He starts punching her nose and then moves to her face. After slapping her around, she gains all of her strength to fight back)

Liz: "I will NOT let you win, you prick!"

(She is able to throw a punch to his right cheek before attempting to block his airway by choking him. He gasps for air a moment before turning the tables on her. He starts choking her when the front door bursts open with Jason's presence after it being unlocked. With the outside guard unconscious, Jason rescues his girl. He rushes to Lucky and grabs him before he can do more damage to Elizabeth)

Jason: "This time, I will take great pleasure in making you pay! You will never be able to harm her again!"

(When the two men are facing each other, Lucky is powerless against Jason's antics. Jason beats the living shit out of Spencer. Lucky is able to defend himself some of the time. However, he knew that he was no match against Jason. When things were looking bleak for Lucky, he realizes he had one more card to play. He manages to take his gun out of his holder. Jason sees the gun and the two men fight to turn the gun on the other. All of a sudden, the gun goes off, causing the men to stare at each other wide eyed)

Liz: (shouts) "NO! JASON!"

**Chapter 59 Done**


	60. Chapter 60

**Thanks for the feedback. It's appreciated.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 60**

*****Audrey's House*****

Liz: "JASON! NO! PLEASE!"

(Elizabeth didn't know what to think when she heard the gun go off between Jason and Lucky. She tries not to think of the worst, but her mind was already going there. She started breathing heavily as she quickly glanced between the two. Her moment of panic started to go away when Lucky slowly fell to the floor with the gunshot to his lower chest. Lucky wheezes a bit before drawing his last breath. The lover's quickly look at each other before rushing into the others arms)

Liz: (tearfully) "Thank God it wasn't you. I-I don't know what I would have done."

Jason: "You won't have to worry, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

(They break apart to make sure the other is okay. Jason sees Elizabeth's bruises and grows sad)

Jason: "Oh, Belle. I'm so sorry I didn't get here fast enough."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Jay, don't worry. It's okay. Yeah, he got a few slaps or punches in. So did I, though. It hurts but nothing I can't handle."

Jason: "You're the strongest person I know." (smiles) "I love you."

Liz: (smiles) "I love you, too."

(After sharing a kiss, Jason knew that he needed to report what happened. After calling 911, he briefed the reporter. Within 10 minutes, the police and an ambulance arrived. Dante walks inside and watches as the paramedics wrap up Lucky's lifeless body and put him on the stretcher before sliding him in the ambulance. Dante faces the couple)

Dante: "Care to explain what happened here?"

Jason: "Spencer tried to kill Elizabeth, but I arrived in time to stop him."

Dante: "Elizabeth?"

Liz: (sighs) "Lucky came here, unannounced. He knew I didn't want to see him, but he came anyway. He wanted answers, so at first, the conversation went okay. It quickly got heated when he didn't like the answers I gave to his questions. He always knew my heart belonged to Jason, even before I knew. We taunted each other on our love lives. All of a sudden, he started hurting me. He punched me, slapped me, and then tried to choke me, as you can see from my face and neck."

Dante: (nods) "Yeah, I can. Looks like you toughed it out where Lucky was concerned."

Liz: (shakes her head, serious tone) "I'm not sorry that he's dead. He threatened me, taunted me, and hurt me emotionally as well as physically."

Dante: "I don't blame you."

(Dante walks away to talk to the medical examiner and the paramedics. Sonny and Kate arrive on the scene. At first, an officer attempts to stop them from going in. Jason and Elizabeth assure the officer it's okay as they're friends. Sonny and Kate hug Jason and Elizabeth before facing the duo)

Sonny: "Are you two okay?"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah."

Liz: "Except for a few bruises, we'll be fine."

(Jason and Sonny walk a few steps away from their ladies so they can talk)

Sonny: "How are you…really?"

Jason: (serious tone) "I'm glad the fucker is dead. If I had it my way, he would've been dead a long time ago."

Sonny: "How's Elizabeth…really?"

Jason: (sighs) "She's shaken up. Spencer managed to get a beating in before I arrived. I didn't know he had a gun on him until moments before it went off. I scared my girl as she thought I was the one who got shot. She was relieved that Lucky fell to his death."

Sonny: (nods) "Now this whole mess is finally done with."

Jason: "Unless Mac or Dante feel an arrest needs to be made."

Sonny: "If they do, Diane will take care of it."

Jason: "Okay." (raises his eyebrows) "Kate finally gets to experience our profession first-hand. How'd she handle it?"

Sonny: "We were at the hospital together to check on the guys. Your mother was on-call there."

Jason: (chuckles dryly) "Do I dare ask?"

Sonny: "Your mother put her two cents in, of course. I was pleasantly surprised to see Kate not only defend herself, but me, too. Monica doesn't get why Kate is with me." (smirks) "My lady set her straight."

Jason: "I'm glad. I don't even remember the last time Monica and I had a decent conversation." (scoffs) "She's never accepted me or what I do for a living."

Sonny: (serious tone) "Fuck her. Who the hell cares what she thinks? The people most important to you are all that matters."

Jason: (nods) "I know. That's the only sad moment of my life knowing Monica doesn't support me. Everyone else does. I'm grateful."

Sonny: (nods) "You can always count on us, Jayse."

Jason: "Thank you."

(Kate and Elizabeth are in the kitchen sitting at the table. After getting comfortable, Kate speaks)

Kate: "How are you doing?"

Liz: (shrugs) "Okay, I guess. I can't believe everything that's happened."

(Elizabeth looks down with her hands on the kitchen table. Kate rests her hands on Elizabeth's and offers her comfort)

Kate: "Sweetie, why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

Liz: "I guess I was ashamed. I didn't want it to be known to everyone that I was getting hurt. I honestly thought I'd be pitied. I didn't want that." (scoffs) "Especially being Lucky made me feel like I'd get pitied."

Kate: "Okay, for the record, I would never pity you. You're not just my employee, Elizabeth. I consider you a friend. I was worried about you when you called into work because you were 'sick'. Yes, you are very capable of being sick. But, you've worked for me many years. Even when you had the flu, you managed to come in. So, I knew something was up from the voicemail you left. You didn't sound as ill as you made yourself out to be."

Liz: (sighs) "Kate, I work for you. I wouldn't have felt right if I unloaded all my problems on you. It may have been a conflict of interest."

Kate: "I know I probably made it seem like I'm all about business. I just wish I could've made it known I'm there for you as well as Abby and Emily."

Liz: "Abby and I were going through personal issues. It didn't feel appropriate discussing it with you. Besides, you made it sound like we needed to keep our personal issues at home."

Kate: (nods) "I see that now. Just please, from now on, know you can talk to me if you need to."

Liz: "Okay."

Kate: "How bad were things between you and Lucky?"

Liz: "Things were fine at first. However, he let his insecurities about Jason get in the way. I think I've loved Jason for as long as I've known him, but I was in denial. Lucky made me see that."

Kate: "Sometimes it happens where we're in denial about things or we don't see it until it's pointed out to us."

Liz: (snorts) "Lucky pretty much made me do that regarding Jason."

Kate: "What matters now is he can't hurt you anymore."

Liz: (eyes widen) "Thank God." (nods) "By the way, thank you for being understanding about everything."

(nervously) "I hope I still have a job, but I will understand it if I don't."

Kate: (sincerely) "Don't worry, sweetie. Your job is safe."

Liz: (smiles appreciatively) "Thank you."

(All of a sudden, Emily rushes into Audrey's house. As Elizabeth and Kate come out of the kitchen, both Jason and Elizabeth go to Emily)

Emily: (worriedly) "What the hell happened?"

(Jason and Elizabeth share a glance before facing Emily again)

Liz: "One word….Lucky."

Emily: (confused) "Lucky?"

(Emily realizes what Elizabeth means and grows horrified)

Emily: "Oh, no."

Jason: "He showed up here as the guard outside gave him a key. Spencer and Elizabeth had a confrontation before things turned ugly."

(Emily grows sad as she looks at Elizabeth's wounded face. She had already noticed it earlier, but her first concern was her best friend's well-being)

Emily: "How bad does it hurt?"

Liz: "It hurt a lot when he first did it. But now, not so much" (chuckles dryly) "I guess I'm used to the pain by now."

Jason: "The asshole got what he deserved. He had a gun that went off when it was between us. It killed him and he fell on the floor."

Emily: (sighs) "At least this is all over now."

(Sonny and Kate go to Emily, Jason, and Elizabeth just as Dante does)

Dante: "Not just yet."

Jason: (shrugs) "What's left?"

Dante: (shakes his head) "I-I don't get it. Why didn't anyone of you tell me about this? I would've helped you."

Jason: "It wasn't our story to tell."

Emily: "We were asked not to and we respected that choice."

Sonny: "We don't betray our friend's confidence."

Liz: (sighs) "I asked them not to say anything."

Dante: (trying to understand) "Why not? Elizabeth, I could've helped."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, you couldn't. Lucky was part of the PCPD and he denied everything all the time. Yes, my body or face was proof. However, I truly believed that he had the power to make it go away. If that happened, he'd go off on me even worse than before and I'd probably be dead. Jason took care of it, which relieved me."

(Dante sighs deeply as he momentarily process what he was just told. He raises his hands to his sides and shakes his head)

Dante: "I don't agree with what you did or how you did it." (nods) "But, yes, I understand why."

(Dante leads Emily to the corner of the living room so they can talk privately)

Dante: (sighs) "I know you were asked not to, but I wish you would have trusted me enough to talk to me."

Emily: (apologetically) "I know. I'm sorry. I really am, Dante. But, in the end, it was Elizabeth's choice. I wasn't going to go against her wishes."

(Elizabeth had an alarming question for Dante. She quickly goes to Dante, causing Jason, Kate, and Sonny to follow in concern)

Liz: "Sorry to interrupt Dante."

Dante: "No worries. What's wrong?"

Liz: "Is Jason going to be arrested for protecting me against Lucky? Jason defended me when Lucky hurt me."

(Before Dante can answer, Mac, who was looking at the crime scene, answers Elizabeth's question)

Mac: "No, he won't. Considering what Lucky did to you, Elizabeth, Jason was just protecting you. Dante and I had our suspicions on what was going on, so I asked the DA if Jason would get arrested for protecting you and he said no." (chuckles) "He personally thought Lucky would have gotten what he deserved."

(The group all sighs in relief that it's finally over. Jason and Elizabeth both agree that it's safe for Audrey to leave the hospital where she stayed like the pair asked)

*****The Next Day*****

(After requesting to meet at Kelly's, Abby, Emily, and Elizabeth have a chat. Elizabeth knew it was time to tell Abby everything being it was all over. Abby speaks first)

Abby: (puzzled) "Does this have anything to do with Lucky? I read in the paper that he died from a gunshot wound."

(Elizabeth and Emily share a glance before Elizabeth tells her story. Abby was, of course, hurt that she wasn't kept in the loop. Elizabeth places her hands over Abby's)

Liz: "I know you probably feel betrayed being I didn't tell you any of it. To be honest, I didn't want to yet as you and I were having issues. I didn't fully trust you not to say anything to anyone. When you were under the influence, I honestly didn't know if you'd talk."

Abby: "What about Emily?"

Liz: "I trusted her, yes. She and I have never had any problems and I asked her not to say anything."

Emily: (nods) "I respected her choice. I did want you to know, but I agreed with her reasoning in the end. I'm sorry about that."

Abby: (sighs) "While I admit I'm hurt you two didn't say anything, I understand why." (to Liz) "I know you and I had our issues. Is there anything else I need to know being we're getting it all out in the open?"

Liz: (smiles) "Yes, there is. Jason and I are officially together."

Abby: (nods & smiles) "I always had a feeling you two were into each other. I'm happy for you. You and Jason deserve all the happiness in the world."

Liz: (chuckles) "Thank you, Abby. That means a lot."

(Emily looks between the two before smiling)

Emily: "Are we all friends again?"

Abby: (nods) "Forever."

Liz: "Indeed."

(They all get up and share a much needed hug to solidify their friendship. Meanwhile, at Sonny's place, the three guards…Johnny, Max, and Milo…were officially released from the hospital. Sonny and Jason decided now that they're mostly feeling better, it was time for the lecture. Johnny, Max, and Milo sit down on the couch in the middle of the living room. Sonny, Jason, and Francis raise their eyebrows at each other as they prepare for the conversation)

Johnny: "Ugh! I hate hospitals."

Milo: "You and me both."

Max: "At least we're out, thank God."

(Francis knew that he was only there to witness the lecture, so he folded his arms and listened in as his bosses started speaking)

Sonny: "You DO know that if you had been armed, you probably wouldn't have gotten shot in the first place, right?"

(The three guards roll their eyes at their bosses, but Sonny was right)

Jason: "Do you have any idea how idiotic you three were the other night? Huh?" (scoffs) "You could've been killed!"

Sonny: "It would've been your own damn fault, too. What do me and Jason, even Francis, always tell you?"

(The three guards sigh deeply as they look at each other)

Sonny: (raises his voice) "Answer me! I asked you a question!"

Johnny: "To always be armed in case an enemy comes after us. To always be safe if a situation arises."

Jason: "And did you?"

Max: (shakes his head) "No. To put it bluntly, we were stupid. We honestly thought we could take Spencer without guns. We were wrong."

Milo: "It was our own damn fault for not being prepared."

Sonny: "You're right. It was. Fuck, do Jason and I need to hire different guards who know the rules 24/7?"

(The three guards quickly face Jason and Sonny and knew they really messed up. They looked down a moment before facing their bosses)

Johnny: "You're right. It would serve us right if you did that."

Max: "But we're asking you not to."

Milo: "We know we fucked up royally. We won't do it again."

(Jason and Sonny fold their arms across their chest and face each other. They both knew their men learned their lesson. Sonny and Jason nod before speaking)

Sonny: "Good. Because if it does, you'll either be dead by one of our enemies or fired by us. Whichever comes first."

Jason: "Don't think we don't mean it, too. One more slip up and you're done. We consider you family, but we don't want a repeat of the other night."

Johnny: (shakes his head) "Don't worry. There won't be."

Max: "You have our word."

Milo: "Thank you for giving us another chance."

Sonny: (sighs deeply) "We don't want to lose you guys."

Jason: "You have worked for us a long time. You're like family."

(Jason and Sonny hold out their hand at the three guards)

Jason: "So, we're good?"

(Jason and Sonny shake hands with the three of them. Everyone was on good terms again)

**Chapter 60 Done**


	61. Chapter 61

**Thanks for the comments. I appreciate it. We're nearing the end of this story. 5 more chapters after this one.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 61**

*****The Next Day*****

(At Sonny's place, Sonny, Jason, Elizabeth, Francis, Max, Milo, Johnny, and Emily are joined in conversation)

Liz: "Thank goodness things with Lucky are finally done. I never thought that I'd be free from him."

Jason: "He will never be able to hurt you again."

Emily: "Jason took care of the SOB. Things definitely took a dark turn with Lucky."

Liz: "I know he was your friend. He was friends to a lot of people."

Emily: "Yeah, but the day he laid a hand on you was the day I lost all respect for him. I don't care how pissed off a guy is at a woman, you NEVER lay a hand on her."

Sonny: "I couldn't agree with you more, Emily."

(All of a sudden, Spinelli comes walking down the stairs with a cheerful smile on his face)

Spinelli: "Greetings, everyone! Hope your day's been pleasant!"

Sonny: "What's going on, Spinelli?"

(Spinelli claps his hands proudly as he speaks)

Spinelli: "Ah-ha! At last, I've finally completed the last level of my war game! In the end, it was no match to my awesome skills!"

(Everyone laughs at Spinelli's humor)

Sonny: "Spinelli, I want you to meet some people. I told you a little while back that you would be able to put a name to the face."

(Sonny motions for Emily and Elizabeth to come to him, which they do)

Sonny: "Spinelli, this is Emily. She's dating Dante Falconeri."

Spinelli: "Ah, you mean the dude that had the file on Miss Webber."

Sonny: (nods) "Yes."

Emily: (smiles) "Very nice to meet you, Spinelli."

(The two shake hands, causing the young man to blush)

Spinelli: "Nice to meet you, as well, Miss Emily."

Emily: (chuckles) "Just Emily is fine."

(Spinelli turns his head slightly and tilts his head. The gang, except for Elizabeth and Emily, knew what that meant)

Sonny: "Oh, get ready, Em."

Emily: (confused) "Get ready for what?"

Sonny: (chuckles) "You're about to be nicknamed."

Emily: (puzzled) "Huh?"

Francis: "He gave us all nicknames. Don't worry. It's harmless."

Emily: (shrugs) "Oh. Okay."

(The men all wonder what Emily's nickname will be. Spinelli smiles in satisfaction as he speaks)

Spinelli: "I am pleased to announce you as the 'Noble One'. You are there for everyone and sweet by nature."

Emily: (giggles) "Well, thank you, Spinelli. You're very sweet, too."

(Sonny points at Elizabeth)

Sonny: "This one here is Elizabeth. She's with Jason."

(Spinelli took one look at Elizabeth and grew sad. He immediately clears his throat and speaks)

Spinelli: "If I may be so bold to say, Elizabeth, your beauty shines upon your face even in the darkest of days."

(The group all knew he was talking about what Lucky did to her. Elizabeth smiles a little, even though she wishes he didn't know the truth)

Spinelli: "Miss Elizabeth, please know I mean no harm when I say that." (nods) "I can see why Stonecold loves and cherishes you. He will always be your protector."

Jason: "Until the day I die."

Liz: (chuckles) "We'll protect each other."

Spinelli: (smiles) "Just by what others say about you and briefly meeting you now…" (chuckles) "I must say your nickname is especially one I like. Even though I've nicknamed everyone in this room, yours is one of my favorites."

(Spinelli nods and smiles as he speaks)

Spinelli: "It is very nice to meet you…Fair Elizabeth."

Liz: (smiles) "Same to you. You've been a very good friend and ally to Sonny, Jason, and the rest of the guards. Thank you."

Spinelli: (smiles & shrugs) "The pleasure has been all mine."

(Sonny pats Spinelli on the shoulders and smiles)

Sonny: "To show our appreciation…not only have we decided that you're a permanent fixture with us, but we made sure to always have the chips you like and your orange soda on hand so you never run out."

(Spinelli looks at everyone in the room in shock. He smiles wide as he couldn't believe the generosity everyone has shown him)

Spinelli: "I am most grateful and happier than I ever thought I'd be. In my previous establishment, there wasn't much to do, but here? I love it here. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Jason: "You're very welcome, Spinelli. You have shown us you're an invaluable asset. We hope you're with us for years to come if you choose to be."

Spinelli: "Nothing would make me happier, Stonecold."

(Everyone takes turns either patting Spinelli on the back or embracing him. He couldn't help but smile in sadness, causing Elizabeth to face him with concern)

Liz: "What's wrong, Spinelli?"

Spinelli: "I've just never been shown this type of kindness before. The way you trust me and say I'm invaluable….it makes me happy."

Liz: "It's because you are valuable to us, Spinelli. Like everyone said, we want you to stay."

Spinelli: (nods & smiles) "I will. I'm honored."

(Elizabeth gives Spinelli a warm hug, which he happily reciprocates. Jason goes to them and smiles at his young employee)

Jason: "Elizabeth has a kind soul. That's one of the things I love about her. Please believe what she says, as well as all of us."

Spinelli: (smiles) "Thank you, Stonecold."

(The gang chitchats for a little while longer before Jason, Elizabeth, and Emily leave. Sonny makes plans with Kate. Jason and Elizabeth go back to his penthouse. Emily goes back to her and Dante's apartment. Johnny meets up with Abby at his place. Everyone was glad everything was back to normal)

*****Emily & Dante's Apartment*****

Emily: "Hey, babe."

Dante: "Hi."

(Dante was already home after working a double shift. It was nice to be home and to relax with his girl for the rest of the night. They decided to watch a movie and have some popcorn. After going through a few movie choices, they settled on 'The Choice'. They had seen the movie many times and even though it was sad, they still loved it)

Emily: "No matter how many times I watch this movie, it never gets old."

Dante: (nods) "It's a good one indeed."

Emily: "I just want you to know that if something ever happens to me that causes me to be in a coma, I trust you to make the right decision if I should be taken off life support."

Dante: (shakes his head & sighs) "Nothing will, babe."

Emily: "We can't predict the future, honey. We don't know what life will throw at us. To be honest, I've already had a will drawn up."

Dante: (surprised) "What?"

Emily: "The last time we watched this movie, it got me thinking. I know I should probably have my parents instead of you be the one in control. However, you are the one I want to spend forever with. I know you will do what's right. If, by chance, you are unavailable for whatever reason, Elizabeth is the next one in line to make decisions in case I can't make them myself."

Dante: "Baby, you're so young. But, I understand." (smiles) "Thank you for trusting me, honey. I'm going to do the same thing. Like you said, you can't predict the future. You will be the first in line, followed by Johnny O'Brien."

(Dante takes his girl's hands in his and kisses them before smiling at her)

Dante: "I love you more than anything or anyone in the world."

Emily: (smiles) "I feel the exact same way."

(While they were watching their movie, Dante made a choice. A decision he wanted to do in the next day or so. He knew it was time. He loved Emily and wanted no one else but her. He hoped that, even though they loved only each other, she would take the next step with him. He would soon find out)

*****Johnny's Apartment*****

(With everything that's happened the last couple of months, Johnny knew things had changed. More importantly, that Abby has changed. When they first started dating, things were good. Fast forward about two years later. Abby wasn't acting very mature and Johnny didn't like that. He made that known to her, too. However, the last couple of months, he saw a positive change in her. She acknowledged her faults, as did he. She made up with Elizabeth so things were back to normal there. Johnny knew that the girl he fell in love with two years ago was back for good and he couldn't have been happier)

(He wanted to take the next step in their relationship, but he needed to make sure they were in the right place. Between what happened with them to the whole ordeal with Elizabeth, he was confident they were finally there. He just hoped she felt the same way)

(They are seated at the kitchen table having supper. They were both craving Italian, so they chose shrimp Scampi. They couldn't get enough of it)

Abby: "Mmmm. I swear, this is my favorite meal ever."

Johnny: "You can't go wrong with this food."

Abby: (chuckles) "Very true."

Johnny: "By the way, thank you for coming over. This is fun."

Abby: (nods & smiles) "Anytime. You know I love it here."

Johnny: (nods) "Yeah, you are here a lot."

(Judging from her slight hurt expression, he clarifies)

Johnny: "I meant to say that I love that you're here a lot. I'm so glad that we worked everything out."

Abby: (smiles) "Me, too, babe. I know I have my own place, but I'm here so much that I guess I'm just used to your place."

Johnny: "You're right. You do have your own place. I like that you're here more, though."

(After each taking a bite of their food, Johnny makes his next move. He privately admitted if she said no to his question, he'd be crushed. Then again, in his heart, he hoped she'd say yes as she brought up the subject a long time ago. No time like the present)

Johnny: "There's, um, something I want to ask you. I've wanted to ask you it for a while now."

Abby: (nods slowly) "Okay. Go ahead."

Johnny: "We've had disagreements on the subject before. However, I feel we're in the same place where we can talk about it."

Abby: (nods) "If you're talking about our disagreements on living together, I remember." (chuckles dryly) "Not something I'd like to repeat. Arguing about it, I mean."

Johnny: "I agree. I know we had issues on it. However, with everything that's happened the last couple of months or so and then Elizabeth's ordeal…"

Abby: "I was sad to hear about it. I was a little hurt she didn't tell me, but I understood why being we were on the outs. I'm just glad we're in a better place." (smiles) "I'm glad you and I are in a better place, too. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

(Johnny shakes his head and places his hands over hers)

Johnny: "You won't ever lose me, baby. I promise you that. I love you so much"

Abby: "You mentioned there was something you wanted to ask me." (teasingly) "Should I be worried?"

Johnny: (chuckles) "No, you don't need to be worried. In fact, this has been a long time coming. At least, that's how I feel."

Abby: (nods) "Okay, now you definitely got me curious."

Johnny: "What I wanted to ask you was…" (smiles) "Will you do me the honor of moving in with me Abby Haver?"

(Abby looks at Johnny, stunned! Wow! She definitely wasn't expecting that as she didn't know he was ready)

*****Sonny's Place*****

(In the living room, Sonny and Kate are having a glass of wine and enjoying each other's company. They are sitting down on the couch and facing each other)

Sonny: "Thank you for coming tonight."

Kate: (smiles) "Thank you for inviting me. I never grow tired of being with you, babe."

Sonny: "I feel bad that you're always coming here. If you want, I have no problems going to your place."

Kate: (chuckles) "Trust me. If I had a problem with it, I'd tell you. I like coming here. It's spacious and you always make me feel welcome with everyone that is here."

Sonny: (nods) "That's how I always want you to feel, my love." (serious tone) "If anyone treated you with any disrespect, I want you to tell me because I'd kick their ass."

Kate: (eyes widened) "Ooh, tough guy. I like that." (clears her throat) "But, on a serious note, you don't have to worry. Everyone has been kind and sweet."

Sonny: "I'm glad. I've never known anyone I'm close with to be disrespectful."

Kate: "Are Max, Milo, and Johnny recovering well?"

Sonny: (scoffs) "They received a long lecture from Jason and I about the consequences of not being armed." (sighs) "I'm sorry you had to hear about that. But yes, they are recovering well."

Kate: (shakes her head) "I'm not sorry. They made an error and needed to learn from it."

Sonny: "Oh, they definitely learned from it. Jason and I made sure of it. Even Francis was there to witness the lecture." (smirks) "I think he enjoyed it. The men don't always listen when they know they should or think they know what is going to be said. This was the first time in a long time they felt like complete idiots."

Kate; "Sounds like it."

Sonny: "Regarding Monica…"

Kate: "She's a bitch who needs to get off her high horse."

Sonny: "I know she made it sound like you chose not to have a guard. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me, baby."

Kate: "If you prefer me having a guard, I won't fight you on it. I know your job can be dangerous. I will leave it up to you on the guard topic."

Sonny: (nods) "To be honest, yes, I'd prefer you having one. I didn't want you to feel pressured into having one. But, it would comfort me knowing you were safe."

Kate: (nods) "Okay, who do you recommend?"

Sonny: "Francis is guarding Elizabeth. Either Max or Johnny could watch you. Do you have a preference?"

Kate: "No. I trust you, baby."

Sonny: (nods) "Milo it is. Another thing I want to ask you. Does it bother you on what I do for a living? I'm a coffee importer, but I hurt others that hurt the people I care about or turn against me."

(Kate thinks about it for a moment before speaking)

Kate: "Do I like your profession? Not really. But I would never tell you to give up something you love. Just like I know you would never do that to me."

Sonny: (shakes his head) "No, I wouldn't. I love you and respect any career you choose to have."

(All of a sudden, Kate's stomach growls. She looks embarrassed while Sonny shakes his head and smiles)

Sonny: "When was the last time milady ate?"

Kate: (tilts her head) "You don't need to make me anything. I can eat when I get home, honey."

Sonny: "I love feeding you. I really don't mind. I'm kinda hungry, too. Now, what would the lady like?"

Kate: (smirks) "Surprise me."

Sonny: (raises his eyebrows) "Ooh, I always do like a challenge."

Kate: (teasingly) "Then, after we eat, I may just let you have your way with me, Corinthos…if you're lucky."

Sonny: "Don't tempt me, woman."

(They both laugh before Sonny starts the process of making one of his famous dishes)

*****Jason's Penthouse*****

(After taking off their coats, Jason and Elizabeth get comfortable on the couch)

Liz: "It feels so good to be able to sit down and be home."

Jason: (nods) "Yeah, it does."

Liz: (nervously) "I know I probably shouldn't have said that."

Jason: "What, that it's nice to be home, meaning my place?"

Liz: (nervously chuckles) "Yeah. I know I technically live with Gram."

Jason: (smiles a little) "Do you want to live here? To be honest, even with me living here, it's not the same without you."

Liz: (smiles) "Really?"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah. I have wanted you to live here for a long time. I didn't know if you wanted that, too."

Liz: "Ever since the night we first made love and I slept over here, it felt like home. I just…I didn't know if you wanted me here."

(Jason faces his girl completely and takes her hands in his and smiles sweetly)

Jason: "To be completely honest, Belle, I was waiting for the day…patiently waiting for you to be ready…when I could ask you to move in here. I love you with all my heart. Nothing would make me happier than for you to move in here."

Liz: (smiles & nods) "I wanted that, too, Jay."

(He leans forward and tenderly kisses her strawberry glossed lips and then faces her again)

Jason: "Mmm, I can never grow tired of kissing those lips and tasting your flavored lip gloss."

Liz: (laughs) "It does taste good, doesn't it?"

(Jason licks his lips and nods proudly. He then turns serious and looks at his girl in the eyes)

Jason: "Belle, I love you. You're my world. Living here isn't the same without your presence. I would love for you to move in. Would you like to, as well?"

Liz: (nods & smiles) "I would love that, too. Yes, Jay. I'd love to move in. I can't wait to start our lives together."

Jason: "Me, either."

**Chapter 61 Done**


	62. Chapter 62

**Thank you for the comments. I was planning on posting this tomorrow morning as I work today (overtime) but I had some time now to update. Not safe for work. ****M rated chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 62**

*****Still That Night: Johnny's Apartment*** **

(Abby couldn't believe her ears! Did she hear him wrong? She had to! There hasn't been talk in a long time on her moving in. Granted, they mutually decided they were fine with things the way they were. She knew that when they were in the same place, they'd discuss it again. She's wanted to move in for a long time. But, they weren't ready and she was eventually fine with it. So, she was curious on why he not only brought it up now but was serious on it)

Abby: (stutters) "I-I don't….I don't understand. Months ago, we both agreed that it wasn't the right time to take the next step. I was fine with it, though." (shakes her head) "What changed?"

Johnny: (nods) "You're right. We both decided awhile back that it wasn't the right time." (smiles) "However, I truly feel that we've both grown up a lot since then. We've matured and a lot has happened since then. You and Elizabeth are in a better place. Things are as they should be with my career. You're doing awesome with your job. Our relationship is better than ever. Lately when I'm in bed at night, I wish you were there next to me."

Abby: (nods & smiles) "I wish I was there, too. The nights I am with you, I love it. I miss you, too."

Johnny: (little nervous) "I don't know if you feel the same way I do. But, I truly believe we're ready for the next step. Unless I'm wrong?"

(Abby chuckles as she shakes her head)

Abby: "I completely agree with you, baby. Now that I think about it, I feel we're ready for the next phase in our relationship. I also agree that we've both matured since our last talk. I love you, Johnny O'Brien and nothing would make me happier than to move in."

Johnny: (smiles) "I love you, too, Abby Haver."

(They lean forward and share a passionate kiss. Their mouths open to allow their bubblegum tongue's access. They softly moan before pulling part and look into the others eyes)

Johnny: "I love you so much, baby."

Abby: (nods) "I love you, too. I want you inside me. I need you inside me."

Johnny: (smirks) "Your wish is my command."

(They both stand up and she leads him to the bedroom. They weren't in the mood to take things slowly. They wanted each other now. Screw the romance. They smile seductively at each other before continuing with their task)

(He roughly takes off his shirt and she quickly discards her blouse, too. She rests her hands on his jean pants and unbuckles his belt. After unbuttoning his pants, he quickly takes them off. He feels her soft skin and groans, causing her to smile in satisfaction)

Johnny: "You feel so soft, baby."

Abby: "I'm glad you like it."

Johnny: "Oh, I definitely like it."

(He unbuttons her blue Capris and takes his time sliding them down so he can feel more of her gentle skin. He sighs deeply in pleasure. Abby felt so heavenly. After her Capris are successfully off, they stare at the other for a moment. They take a moment to admire each other even if they couldn't wait to take the next step. Johnny gets closer and places sweet kisses on her neck and along her shoulder blades while unclasping her bra. She moans as she feels his loving kisses. After completely taking off her lacy pink bra, she can't resist his next move)

(He bends down slightly and lightly sucks her perfectly rounded breasts. She pants lowly as he then kisses her breasts before licking his way around her nipples. She wraps her arms around him as she moans harder. It feels like it's been forever since they had a night like this)

Abby: "Please don't stop. Feels so good."

(He smiles as he continues to pleasure her. He stops kissing her breasts and bends down to his knees so he can take off her matching pink lacy panties. He groans loudly as he couldn't get over how hot she was and what's better? She was all his. He wanted to taste her so fucking bad. He missed her sweet honey taste. As he leans forward to claim her, he wraps his arms around her petite ass)

(He growls softly as he starts licking her sweet juices. Oh, it felt like heaven that he was allowed to do this. She rests her hands on his head and feels his hair while gently tugging it. She throws her head back and loudly moans as she tries to keep still for him)

Abby: "Oh, that's it, Johnny! Fuck! Feels so good. I love you sucking me!"

(He starts sucking her harder and he tastes more of her. He couldn't get over how great she tasted. He could do this for hours if he was allowed to. He twirls his tongue and attempts to suck her more if that was possible)

Abby: "I'm going to come, Johnny! Don't stop!"

(He continues to suck her until she releases on his tongue. He drinks deeply and then kisses her heated walls before withdrawing his tongue. He stood up and continues to lick his lips as he smiled. She smirked at him as she spoke)

Abby: "My turn."

(Johnny shakes his head as he spoke sincerely)

Johnny: "You don't have to, baby. Not if you don't want to."

(Abby waves her pointer finger back and forth at him before facing her mission. She bends down and pushes down his black boxers, his shaft springing free. She chuckles evilly as she couldn't wait to taste him. She rests her hand on Johnny's member and starts kissing the tip of him. He gasps at her touch before she starts stroking him. He looks up while closing his eyes and groans a bit. When he wasn't expecting it, she took him in her mouth. He jumps up a bit as he had missed her taking him in. It was his turn to rest his hands on her blonde hair. He would never tell her what to do, but dammit it! She really knew how to pleasure him. He never asked her to do certain things. It was, as if after two years together, she knew what he liked. He appreciated that)

(She sucks harder, causing him to moan loudly in pleasure. He absolutely loved it when she gave him head. The way she was sucking him, he knew it was only a matter of time before he came)

Johnny: "Oh, Abby! That feels so good!"

(She smiles as she was pleased she was satisfying him. A few seconds later, he explodes in her mouth. She licks up every last drop of him before placing a kiss on his tip. She stands up and they smile at each other)

Johnny: "We never disappoint each other, do we?"

Abby: "Nope." (sultry face) "Now, I wanna fuck you senseless."

Johnny: (teasingly) "Oh, no, my dear. It's me who's going to do the fucking."

(There was no need for protection as Abby was still on the pill. She gets on the bed with him following her. Once her head lands on the pillow no words needed to be spoken as they knew what the next step was. He climbs over her and enters her hard. They groan loud in satisfaction as she wraps her legs around his waist. They both knew this was going to be a great night)

*****The Next Day*****

(It is the afternoon and Kate and Sonny decided to have lunch at Kelly's. She had a grilled chicken Caesar salad with an iced tea. Sonny decided on a cheeseburger with a Coke. After digging in, they start chatting)

Sonny: "How's your business going?"

Kate: "Can't complain. It's good and my three artists do better every day."

Sonny: "Elizabeth is officially back?"

Kate: (nods) "Yep, she is. She felt bad for taking time off, so she is staying a bit late today. I assured her I wasn't mad, but she wanted to catch up on work. I admire her dedication."

Sonny: (smiles) "You're lucky to have her as well as Abby and Emily."

Kate: (chuckles) "I am indeed."

(There was something Sonny wanted to talk about with his girl. He wasn't sure if it was the right time. However, he knew he wouldn't know until he asked. After their stomachs were full from their meals, he began)

Sonny: (clears his throat) "You know how we've been seeing each other for a while now?"

Kate: (nods) "Many months."

Sonny: "Out of curiosity, what are your thoughts on…"

(Kate could tell where he was going with the conversation. She sighs softly and speaks)

Kate: "Marriage?"

Sonny: (nods) "Yes. I don't know if you feel we've been dating long enough to where you'd like to get more serious or if you're happy with where things are at."

Kate: (tilts her head) "How do you feel?"

Sonny: (raises his eyebrows) "Truthfully?"

Kate: (nods) "You know the answer to that."

Sonny: (sighs deeply) "I love you and enjoy your company."

Kate: "Same here. I'm happy spending time with you and love you, too."

Sonny: "Right now, I don't think we need to rush things."

Kate: "I agree. I don't think we need to worry about marriage yet as we're still in the dating stage."

Sonny: (smiles) "I completely agree."

Kate: "I have to admit I was wondering, too, about where we stand."

Sonny: (nods) "So we're good."

Kate: (chuckles) "We're more than good."

(They were both glad on how their talk went. Meanwhile, Dante had been trying to find the perfect ring for Emily. He knew she wasn't the picky type or expected fancy things. However, he wanted to get her something she would be proud to wear. After spending the afternoon at jewelry stores, he smiled as he knew he found the perfect ring. It was a circled diamond ring that was about 3 carats. Other diamond rings were just as beautiful. But, there was something about the one he picked out for his hopeful soon-to-be-bride that he loved. He had intentions on asking her to marry him tonight since he decorated their place a bit)

(Emily wasn't super close with her parents, but she was close enough to where Dante asked their permission. They happily agreed after spending time with the detective. The married couple wished Dante well. He thanked them and they said their goodbyes)

(Now came the time to decorate the apartment. He kindly asked Elizabeth if she could entertain his girl for a few hours so she wouldn't go to the apartment until he was ready. Elizabeth had a feeling what Dante was doing. But he wouldn't confirm so he didn't put her in a bad spot incase Emily got curious. Elizabeth didn't push the issue as it didn't concern her and she was just happy that Dante was doing something special for Emily)

Emily: "It's been awhile since we've hung out."

Liz: "It has. But I know we get together when we can."

Emily: "How are you and Jason doing?"

Liz: (smiles) "We couldn't be in a better place."

Emily: "How are you doing since the whole Lucky situation?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "I'm not sorry he's dead. He treated me like shit at the end of our relationship."

Emily: (scoffs) "Trust me, I don't blame you. I don't care that he was treated horribly growing up by Luke. It doesn't excuse his attitude towards you." (nods) "What matters now…he can't hurt you anymore." (smiles) "You and Jason can finally be happy, truly happy together."

Liz: (chuckles) "Indeed." (clears her throat) "How are you and Dante doing?"

Emily: (smiles) "I can't imagine life without him. He's my rock, my world."

Liz: "I'm glad, honey. You deserve happiness."

Emily: "We both do. Actually, you, me and Abby. I think things are going our way."

Liz: (nods) "I think so, too."

*****About Three Hours Later*****

(Dante was pleased with himself on how he decorated the apartment. He hoped that Emily would like it, too. But, in his heart, he knew she would. He texted Elizabeth to let her know Emily was safe to come back to the apartment. He didn't tell his friend what he was planning. He was relieved that Elizabeth didn't ask any questions. Though he figured she had a feeling what was going on)

(A half hour later, Dante heard voices outside the door. He quickly puts the ring box in his jean pocket. He then unlocks the front door and opens the door a bit to see his girl and Elizabeth. He goes out into the hallway with them and shuts the door behind him. Both ladies look at him in confusion)

Emily: "Baby, are you feeling okay?"

Dante: (nods) "Yep. Fine. Why?"

Emily; "You look nervous about something."

(Dante quickly glances at Elizabeth, who gets the picture and tries not to smile)

Dante: "Everything's all good. Thank you, Elizabeth, for keeping my girl busy for a few hours."

Liz: (smiles) "No problem." (teasingly) "You kids have fun."

(Elizabeth makes her exit, causing Emily to grow even more confused)

Emily: "What's wrong with her?"

Dante: (shrugs) "Not sure."

Emily: "Why are you outside the apartment? I was going to go in after Elizabeth left."

Dante: (nervously chuckles) "I didn't want you to go inside just yet."

Emily: (turns her head slightly) "Why?"

Dante: "I planned something for us."

(Emily grows worried)

Emily: "Oh, no! Did I forget an anniversary? Usually, I'm so good at remembering them."

Dante: (laughs) "Don't worry, babe. You didn't forget anything. You're safe." (smiles) "Are you ready to have the surprise of your life?"

Emily: (smiles) "Yes. You got me very curious, too."

(Dante opens the door and lets his girl go in first. She walks a few steps before gasping in shock. He shuts the door behind him)

Emily: "D-Dante!"

(She walks around the kitchen, not knowing what to think)

Emily: "When did you do this? Oh, my god!"

Dante: (chuckles) "You have a very good friend in Elizabeth. I think she suspected what I was doing. However, she figured it out before she left."

Emily: "This all looks amazing."

Dante: "I'm glad you think so. I was a little worried you wouldn't like it."

(Emily faces her boyfriend and kisses him before speaking)

Emily: "I do love it and in your heart, you knew I would."

(She faces his creations again and takes a minute to breathe it all in. There are two wine glasses on the kitchen table with a Merlot wine bottle in a bucket of ice. For supper that's on the table, Dante made Chinese as that was one of their favorite dishes. Emily couldn't get over how beautiful everything looked)

Dante: (smirks) "You should see the bedroom."

Emily: (laughs in disbelief) "You decorated our room, too?"

Dante: (chuckles) "Of course. This is our night, babe. I wanted it to be perfect."

(Emily places her hands on both sides of his cheeks and kisses him)

Emily: "Mmmm. Every night I spend with you, babe, is perfect."

Dante: (smiles & shrugs) "Yeah, well, tonight is an exception."

(Emily turns her head slightly in curiousness)

Emily: "And why is that?"

Dante: (smiles) "You'll see soon enough."

(After helping his girl get settled in her seat, Dante sits down to the right of her. They feast on the meal that he prepared. After attempting to savor every bite, they finally finish)

Emily: (smiles wide) "You never disappoint, babe."

Dante: (chuckles) "I'm glad I still impress you with my cooking."

Emily: (sincerely) "You know you always do."

Dante: (smiles proudly) "You should especially see the bedroom. I'm impressed with that room, too, if I do say so myself."

Emily: (laughs) "Is that so?"

Dante: (nods) "Yes, ma'am. May I lead you to our final destination?"

Emily: (giggles) "Yes, sir. You can. I'm very much looking forward to it."

(Dante places his hands over Emily's eyes and leads her to the bedroom door. He opens it and takes a few steps with her before stopping)

Dante: "Are you ready to see what I did?"

Emily: "Yes, I am."

(He slowly takes his hands off her eyes so she can see what he's done. She gasps in shock as she looks around. There's rose petals on the floor. Lighted candles on every available solid surface. The cream painted walls have a few of Emily's painted creations as well as some of Dante's favorites. Above the bed are words in cursive in red writing 'I love you. Turn Around'. Emily smiles a bit at the words before slowly turning around. She is caught off-guard to see Dante on bended knee right behind her)

Emily: (eyes widen) "Oh, my god."

Dante: (chuckles nervously) "I take it I surprised you?"

Emily: (nods) "That's one way of putting it."

Dante: "I've been waiting to do this for a while. It just never seemed like the right time."

Emily: (chuckles softly) "And now?"

Dante: "Now? This is the perfect time."

(Emily gets teary eyed when he takes a ring box out of his jean pocket. He holds it up, showing a white box)

Dante: (guiltily) "I know that we're not at a fancy restaurant or other special place."

Emily: (shakes her head) "I'm not worried, sweetie. Our apartment is perfect."

Dante: (laughs) "I knew you'd say that."

(Dante opens the ring box, showing a circled three carat diamond ring. Emily is so caught off-guard that she gasps before tears flood her cheeks)

Dante: "Emily Rose Quartermaine, I love you more than my own life. Every day is better with you in it. I go to bed happy because you're sleeping next to me. I wake up smiling because I get to see your beautiful face by me. You may not think you're perfect…"

Emily: (scoffs & chuckles) "You think I am."

Dante: (nods) "If I could name my dream girl, it'd be you, baby. To me, you're perfect just the way you are. You're the best part of me. When I have a bad day at work, your beautiful face lifts that bad day into a great one."

Emily: (sniffles) "Oh, Dante."

Dante: (smiles) "Will you, Emily Rose Quartermaine, do me the honor of becoming my wife and make me the happiest man in the world?"

(Emily can't hold back the continued tears as she laughs)

Emily: "I love you so much! Nothing would make me happier than marrying you! Yes! My answer is a thousand times yes!"

(Dante smiles sweetly as he places the ring on her ring finger. He then stands up and the couple kiss passionately. He momentarily breaks free)

Dante: "I got your parents' blessing. I know you're not super close with them. But, it wouldn't have been the same without it."

Emily: "I love them because they're my parents. But, they don't like the fact that I live in Port Charles or because I'm friends with Sonny and Jason. I don't care. I'm not going to please them anytime soon." (smiles) "I appreciate you asking them, though. Thank you."

(They share another kiss before laughing happily)

*****Audrey's House*****

Audrey: "How are you and my granddaughter doing?"

Jason: (nods) "We're doing well."

(They make their way to the couch and get comfy before continuing their conversation)

Audrey: "I must admit that you gave me quite a scare on what Lucky was capable of. I was relieved when you and Elizabeth said I could leave the hospital."

Jason: (sighs) "We feel horrible that we put you in that predicament."

Audrey: (shakes her head) "Oh, Jason, it's not your fault or Elizabeth's. You didn't force Lucky to treat Elizabeth that way. That's on him. I bet you're feeling bad about it yourself. For the record, though, you shouldn't be. That man, if you can even call him one, made that decision to do it on his own." (angrily) "Pardon my language, but I don't give a shit how Luke treated him. Yes, Lucky didn't deserve it. But neither did my granddaughter."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, she didn't."

Audrey: "Elizabeth didn't go into much detail on what happened to Lucky. I got the feeling she was still in shock. Can you please tell me what happened?"

Jason: (sighs deeply) "Lucky got past the guard to get to her. I hired the guard, but Lucky bribed him. Let's just say I took care of the traitor. When I arrived, Lucky was hurting Elizabeth. I arrived just in time before he could finish his task. Lucky had a gun and tried to use it on me, but I managed to use it on him. Lucky was killed in the process."

Audrey: (nods) "I'm glad things are resolved now. I don't know how I feel about Lucky being dead. I am, however, glad Elizabeth finally has peace and doesn't need to live in fear anymore."

Jason: "Me, too, Audrey." (sincerely) "I promise to always protect you and Elizabeth with my life."

Audrey: "I know, Jason. We always appreciate it."

Jason: "I love your granddaughter more than anything."

Audrey: (chuckles) "Oh, Jason. I happen to know that she loves you, too. For the record, though? I've always considered you a part of the family. You've always been like a grandson to me."

Jason: (nods & smiles) "Thank you. I've always considered you family, too. Sonny has as well." (chuckles) "The guards enjoy your enthusiasm on life and how you speak your mind."

Audrey: (laughs) "You know that I don't hold back."

(Jason nods before he gets serious with the older woman)

Jason: "As much as I enjoy our visits, there is a reason why I came by."

Audrey: "Go on."

Jason: "Even though Elizabeth happily agreed to move in with me the other day, I want to make things more…permanent."

Audrey: (smiles) "You want to ask her to marry you, don't you?"

Jason: (nods) "With your blessing, yes. I hope you know I would treat your granddaughter like the queen I feel she is. I believe she's an angel and I would treat her as such."

Audrey: "Oh, Jason. I know you would. I have never had any doubts on that. I know you would treat her as an equal."

Jason: "Yes, I would."

Audrey: (smiles widely) "As for my blessing to ask Elizabeth to marry you…you definitely have it. Nothing would make me happier than to officially welcome you into the family…." (raises her eyebrows) "Granted that she accepts your marriage proposal."

Jason: (nods) "I hope she does. I'll find out tomorrow when I ask her."

Audrey: (tilts her head) "Out of my own curiosity, do you have a ring picked out?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "Not yet. I saw one at the jewelry store I think she'll love."

Audrey: "Might I make a suggestion?"

Jason: (nods) "Of course."

(Audrey gets up from the couch and goes to the dresser desk under the mirror next to the door of the kitchen. She gets a little white box inside a gray wooden box and then goes back to Jason)

Audrey: "This ring has been in the Webber/Hardy family for generations. I showed it to Elizabeth awhile back and she admitted to me that she hoped that it'd be her engagement ring when the time came. Now, of course, it's your decision in the end."

(Jason asks for the box, which she gives him. He opens the box and is caught off-guard by its beauty. He leans back a bit, causing Audrey to grow nervous)

Audrey: "I will understand if you don't like it."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, it's not that. The ring is beautiful. I've never seen one quite like it."

(Jason continues to admire the ring before facing Audrey again and smiles)

Jason: (nods) "It would give me great honor to use this ring in my proposal. Thank you for suggesting it."

Audrey: (grins) "You're welcome. I see no reason why she wouldn't say yes to your proposal."

Jason: (slightly nervous) "Unless she feels we're moving too fast."

Audrey: (sincerely) "Do you truly feel you are?"

(Jason takes a moment to think about her question before answering)

Jason: "No. In my heart, I know she'll say yes. In my head, I have doubts."

(Audrey rests her hand on Jason's shoulder and speaks sincerely)

Audrey: "Trust your heart. It will never steer you wrong."

Jason: (nods) "Thank you."

(Jason surprises Audrey again when he leans forward to give her a hug which she quickly reciprocates. After Jason leaving Audrey's, Audrey speaks aloud)

Audrey: (smiles) "You and Elizabeth will finally get your happily ever after."

**Chapter 62 Done**


	63. Chapter 63

**Thanks for the comments.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 63**

*****Jason's Penthouse*****

Liz: (confused) "You don't have to go into work today?"

Jason: "Nope. I told Sonny I'm taking the day off. He was fine with it as he's hanging out with the guys."

Liz: (surprised) "I thought you'd be doing that, too. It's been awhile since you've had a day out with them."

(Jason takes his girl in his arms and looks at her tenderly)

Jason: "For the record, Belle, you're way more important than them. Yes, I do like having a guy's day with them. But, I'd pick you over them any day. They know you mean a lot to me."

Liz: (sighs) "Jay, I don't mind it when you hang out with them. They're like family to you. Just like I know you don't mind it when I hang out with the girls."

Jason: "Nope, I don't mind. I'm glad you have friends. I'm sure I'll have a guy's night with them in the next couple of days so I'm not worried."

Liz: (smirks) "Has Max kicked your ass at pool yet?"

Jason: (laughs) "You may have taught him well considering I'm the one who taught you. But, nope, he hasn't. He's come close a few times, though."

Liz: (giggles) "I'm sure it makes him feel good to almost beat you at something."

Jason: (nods) "It did. Yes. They were good games. Maybe someday I'll let him beat me at it. That'll really boost his ego."

Liz: (wide eyed) "Then he'll never let you live it down. Are you prepared for that?"

(After thinking about that a moment, he saw her point)

Jason: (nods) "True." (shrugs) "I'll stick to beating him at it."

Liz: (smirks) "You seem very sure of yourself, Morgan."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, just a fact. Then again, I have played it longer than he has."

Liz: "You're right. You have. But, I've never known you to brag about it."

Jason: "No, I would never do that." (jokingly) "Besides, if I ever did think about doing that, you'd kick my ass."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Bet your ass I would, Morgan." (sultry tone) "I would also punish you."

Jason: (curiously) "Ooh, Miss Webber. If I may be ever so bold to ask, just how would you punish me?"

(Elizabeth raises her pointer finger to her lips like she's thinking)

Liz: "Let's see. Aw yes." (teasingly) "Not only would I withdraw from sex with you, but I'll never kiss you again."

Jason: (gasps) "That sounds like a threat, Webber. Not only would you hold back your body, but you would never let me taste your lips again?" (narrows his eyes) "You wouldn't."

(Elizabeth folds her arms and smiles confidently)

Liz: "Try me, Morgan. As much as I love your body next to mine and your lips on mine, I have no problems making you suffer."

Jason: (sighs in defeat) "I guess I'll be taking a lot of cold showers in the meantime."

(They stare at each other before bursting out laughing. They embrace each other and share a passionate kiss. After breaking free, they smile at the other)

Jason: "I love you, Belle."

Liz: "I love you more, Jay."

Jason: "I want to take you out for a fun day. What do you say?"

Liz: "I like that idea. Then again, I love anytime I'm with you."

Jason: "Are you ready for the time of your life?"

Liz: "Of course." (smiles) "Where are we going first?"

Jason: "Metro Court for lunch."

Liz: (smiles nervously) "You're spoiling me."

(Jason rests his right hand on her left cheek and smiles sweetly)

Jason: "Get used to it, babe. I'm planning on spoiling you for the rest of my life."

Liz: (chuckles) "Okay. Being I have some clothes here for when I stay the night, let me see if I have something nice."

Jason: "I'm not worried, Belle, as you look beautiful in anything. Besides, I'm not planning on dressing up. That is, unless you want me to or you prefer it."

Liz: (smiles sweetly) "Baby, I would never expect you to dress in something you don't feel comfortable in. You dress how you feel. I love you either way."

Jason: (nods) "Thank you. Same goes for you, too. Whether you wear a dress or everyday clothing, it doesn't matter to me. You're here with me. That's all I care about."

(Elizabeth approaches her love and kisses him before going upstairs to find something to wear. Even though she looked breathtaking in anything, he was curious on what she picked out. After about 30 minutes, he hears her voice from the top of the steps in the hallway)

Liz: "Okay, I couldn't find a dress, so I'm hoping you'll like this."

Jason: (playfully rolls his eyes) "What did I tell you about that?"

Liz: (sighs) "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways, here I come."

(She walks down the steps and Jason couldn't get over how radiant she looked)

Jason: "You're beautiful."

Liz: (chuckles in disbelief) "In this?"

(She was wearing light blue capris, blue shirt that had small gold stars on it, a pair of blue sandals, and her hair was in a ponytail. She decided on hoop earrings and light pink makeup with sparkly lip-gloss)

Jason: "Yes, in that. Like I said before, honey, wear whatever you feel comfortable in." (chuckles nervously) "I know I'm not dressed up."

(He was in his usual blue jeans and black t-shirt)

Liz: "What you said goes both ways, Jay. I love you no matter how you dress."

(They smile sweetly at each other before exiting the penthouse. After taking Jason's black blazer, they arrive at their destination. She couldn't help but feel like a princess. Jay had never treated her like anything less. In some ways, she felt like she didn't deserve it. However, she knew what her man would say. She squashed those thoughts away and enjoyed her time with the love of her life)

(After helping her in her seat, he sits across from her. A waiter comes up to them with a pad and pen in his hand)

Waiter: (smiles) "Welcome to the Metro Court. I'm Eric and I'll be your waiter. Any beverages I can start you out with?"

Liz: "An iced tea with a bit of lemon in it."

Jason: "I think I'll have the same. Thank you."

(The waiter nods before walking away. Elizabeth couldn't help but face her man in curiosity)

Liz: "I don't see you drink iced teas very often."

Jason: (smiles a bit) "It sounded good. Besides, I like to keep you on your toes."

Liz: (chuckles) "That you definitely are."

(A few minutes later, the waiter brings them their beverages. Both were parched, so they took a much-needed drink. After asking them on their food choice, the couple face each other)

Jason: "Do you need more time to think about what you want, Belle?"

Liz: "Nope, I know what I want." (to the waiter) "I would like the spaghetti and meatballs with a piece of garlic bread. Thank you."

Eric: (nods) "Excellent choice. And you, sir?"

Jason: "Steak and baked potato. Regarding the steak, medium rare with no blood. Butter and sour cream on my baked potato. Thank you."

(After Eric the waiter writes on his pad, he nods and walks away. The lovebirds engage in conversation while their meals are being prepared. Jason tells her how the business is going. Well, what he could tell her, anyway. She tells him how her work is going. They discuss their friendships with the gang. He asks her what she thinks of Spinelli. She finds him very nice and positive. She playfully adds that he's a bit eccentric. But she wouldn't change that about him as she finds him unique)

(She then admits that she was a little caught off-guard by his innocent comments regarding the slight bruises that are still on her face. She had hoped they would've disappeared by now. He gently reminds her some wounds take longer to heal than others. He offers to have a talk with the young hacker. She kindly turns him down as Spinelli meant no harm. She laughs as she admits she likes the nickname he gave her. When asked what he thinks of his, Jason shrugs and says it's okay. She could see a hint of a smile forming on it, though. She couldn't resist teasing him on it)

(Just then, they receive their meals. After immediately digging in, they moan a bit at the wonderful dish in front of them. They speak occasionally while eating. When finished, they continue their chat. Even though Elizabeth offers to pay the bill, Jason kindly turns her down as today was a special occasion. She couldn't help but wonder what it was. She panics when maybe it's an anniversary. He assures her it's not. He planned something special today and it's not over yet. When she looks at him with curiosity, he laughs saying he won't budge)

Jason: "Do you want me to ruin the surprise?"

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "Well, no, but…"

Jason: "Then no 'buts', Belle. Trust me, you'll love it." (slightly nervous) "At least, I hope you will."

Liz: (nods) "You know I will….as it comes from your heart."

Jason: (nods & smiles) "Thank you for saying that. Sometimes I admit I fear I'll bore you with my surprises."

Liz: (shakes her head) "You never could, Jay. I love anything you do for me and I love you."

Jason: "I love you, too."

(The waiter comes by to give Jason the bill. After thanking the couple for choosing the Metro Court, the waiter thanks them for the generous tip and walks away with the payment. Jason decided to show Elizabeth around Port Charles. She was surprised to find things that she never saw before. Considering she's been in Port Charles since age 15, she thought she knew all of the buildings or monuments before. The zoo on the edge of Port Charles was magnificent. Elizabeth has always been an animal lover. Even though she's never owned a pet, she loved associating with them. There were baby lions in one cage and she thought they were so cute. She expected them to try hurting her, but they were friendly towards the young woman. There were many other different kinds of animals, but she especially liked the elephants and the horses. The elephants seemed to take a liking to her when they allowed her to touch its nostril slightly. The horses, which were brown colored and looked to be a few years old, stood still and appeared to enjoy having their noses being petted. Elizabeth smiled at them and spoke soothingly to them. She told Jason she would definitely come to the zoo again)

(The next thing they saw was a new restaurant in town. But, being there weren't that many cars in the parking lot during the day, it didn't look that popular. They made the decision to try it anyway sometime soon)

(Before they knew it, time had slipped away. Jason smiled in satisfaction as he looks at his watch and saw that it was time for his last surprise. He got the text from Milo that everything was set up at the penthouse. He faces his girl, who eyes him suspiciously)

Liz: "Okay, Morgan, what are you hiding?"

Jason: (shrugs) "Whatever do you mean?"

Liz: "Nope. Uh-uh. You got that look in your eyes. You've planned something."

Jason: (laughs) "You think you know me that well, huh?"

Liz: (nods) "Yep. You've been looking at your phone every so often. Why?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "No reason."

Liz: (smirks) "It's part of my surprise, isn't it?"

Jason: "Let's head back to the blazer and then home." (smiles) "I have a feeling you'll like what you see."

(Elizabeth decided to stop trying to guess as she knew he wasn't going to budge. However, she knew he had the best surprises. She couldn't wait to find out. When they arrive at the penthouse, they stand in front of the door)

Jason: "Are you ready for the surprise of your life, Webber?"

Liz: (smiles) "Yes."

(Jason opens the door and turns the light on before letting Elizabeth in. She gasps and covers her mouth as she admires everything in her sight. Jason walks behind her and waits for her to speak)

Liz: "Did-Did you do this?"

(She faces him as he speaks)

Jason: "Technically, Milo did. I told him what I wanted done and he took care of it."

Liz: "He did very well."

(She loved the different colored flowers that were in vases on the coffee table and on the other solid places. All over the living room walls were collages of pictures of the couple. Whether it was when they were hanging out before she met Lucky to when Jason would agree to pose with Elizabeth. Some pictures are when Jason would play pool and Elizabeth couldn't resist taking a shot at him. She remembered one picture of when she asked him to pretend he was playing so she could draw him. She admitted she loved that painting. She couldn't help but laugh when Max slid the picture Jason attempted to draw of Elizabeth smiling for the camera in one of the collages. Jason groans slightly as he rolled his eyes and reminded himself to kill Max for including that. Elizabeth gently reminded him it was cute, even though he sucked at drawing. She gave him a peck on the cheek as she continued to admire the rest of the collages. Some were of Audrey and Elizabeth smiling for the camera. Elizabeth told Jason she appreciated him including her Gram in the collages. He tells her he wouldn't dream of leaving the older woman out as she's family and she deserves to be in the photos. Some other photos were of Abby, Emily, and Elizabeth at 'The Pier' with a beer in their hands laughing. Elizabeth rolls her eyes and smiles a bit in embarrassment. The ones that were her favorite where of her and Jason. He's never tasted her tatortot hotdish before so she spoon fed him the first couple of bites. In the picture, he acted like he couldn't eat on his own, so she playfully rolls her eyes and offers him a bite. One was a picture of Sonny and Jason with their hands on the other's shoulders and smiling for the camera. Elizabeth always liked the fact that Sonny and Jason were close as brothers and Jason had a father figure/brother in his life)

(Elizabeth continues to admire Jason's creativity before giving him her full attention)

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you for thinking of me."

Jason: (smiles & tilts his head) "What can I say? I like spoiling you."

Liz: "I love you."

Jason: "I love you more, baby."

(Jason walks to the coffee table that is in front of the couch and gets the wine bottle. After opening it, he pours the wine in the two wine glasses. He walks to his girl and gives her a glass. He smiles as he speaks)

Jason: "To the most beautiful woman in the world. You're my angel and I love you."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Good speech. I love it."

(They clink their glasses together before taking a drink)

Liz: "Mmm. Merlot. Excellent choice."

Jason: "Glad you like it. I know your personal favorite is the red one."

(They both take another drink before Jason takes her glass and puts them both on the coffee table. He walks next to the pool table where there's a CD player against the wall on a little table. He presses play with 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri playing, He walks to his girl and holds out his hand)

Jason: (smiles tenderly) "May I have this dance?"

Liz: "Yes and every dance after this one, too."

(As they sway to the music with her in his arms, it felt like the night couldn't get any better)

Jason: "I love it when you're in my arms."

Liz: "Me, too. I feel so safe when I'm with you."

Jason: "If it's okay with you I'd like this song to be ours. In my opinion, it describes us perfectly."

Liz: (chuckles) "I couldn't agree more. I love this song, too."

(He kisses her neck before facing her. She smiles at him, which he loved)

Jason: "I have one more surprise for you."

Liz: (shakes her head & chuckles) "You're too much." (clears her throat) "What's the surprise?"

(He playfully kisses her nose before taking something out of his pants pocket. She grows silent when she sees the blue ring box)

Liz: "Is that what I think it is?"

Jason: "That depends. What do you think it is?"

Liz: "Ring box."

Jason: "You're right. I've, uh, I've wanted to give you something for a little while now."

(Elizabeth admires the ring box before looking up at Jason)

Liz: (smiles) "Oh, really? And what would that be?"

Jason: "This."

(He gets down on one knee and holds up the box. She places her hands over her chest while listening. Tears were welling up in her eyes. He opens the ring box with the ring appearing inside. She gasps in shock at the ring. Jason chuckles as he watches her reaction. The ring is heart shaped with three little round diamonds around it and the band is gold)

Jason: "I take it you like it?"

Liz: (nods) "T-That's one way of putting it. It's my Gram's ring. It's been in my family for generations."

Jason: "I asked Audrey for permission to not only ask you to marry me but to give you the ring. She was happy to do both."

Liz: "It means a lot that you did. I respect her opinion."

Jason: "I do, as well. It wouldn't have been right had she not given it."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you."

Jason: "I love every hour, every minute, every second that I'm with you. When I'm not with you, I'm thinking of you. You're my whole world, Belle." (chuckles tenderly) "You're my better half. You brighten my day whenever I feel like I'm having a bad one. I want to grow old with you. I want to have a family with you. I love you more every day. Elizabeth Imogene Webber, will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

Liz: (laughs) "Yes! Yes! Nothing would make me happier than marrying you!"

(He takes her hand in his and slides the ring on her wedding finger. He places a kiss on her hand. They both laugh and he takes her in his arms and sways her a bit)

*****Sonny's Place*****

Francis: "Mmm-mmm-mmm. This stuff is the best."

Johnny: "I can never grow tired of drinking your scotch, boss."

Max: "You are definitely kind in sharing."

Milo: (snorts) "Yeah, especially considering the stuff ain't cheap."

Sonny: (shakes his head) "No, you're right. It's not cheap. However, if you want the best, then you gotta pay. I've been drinking this stuff for as long as I can remember."

(They notice Spinelli coming down the steps and take turns saying hi)

Spinelli: (smiles) "Greeting, everyone."

Sonny: "How's your game going?"

Spinelli: (sighs sadly) "Unfortunately, Godfather, it's proving to be a difficult challenge."

Francis: "You'll conquer it, buddy. You have a very smart mind. I have no doubt you'll beat it."

Spinelli: "Thank you, Pops. With everyone's faith in me, I shall defeat and conquer my challenges."

(Spinelli can't help but admire the alcohol, which the men notice)

Sonny: "How old are you, Spinelli?"

Spinelli: "22. Why do you ask, Godfather?"

Sonny: "Do you want to try a drink?"

Francis: "We can tell you're fascinated by it."

(Spinelli looks down a bit in embarrassment, causing the men to grow concerned)

Francis: "What's wrong, my friend?"

Sonny: "If you don't want to try it, that's perfectly fine, buddy."

Max: "We don't want you to think we're forcing you."

Spinelli: (shakes his head) "No, it's not that."

Francis: "What is it, buddy?"

Spinelli: (chuckles nervously) "I've actually never tried alcohol before. It's always just been my orange soda."

Francis: "Absolutely nothing wrong with your orange soda, Spinelli."

Johnny: "Drink whatever pleases you."

Spinelli: (smiles) "Thank you all for your kindness. Well, I'm going to get another soda and chips before being on my way."

Sonny: "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

(Spinelli nods quickly before completing his mission. The men are still in the living room enjoying their beverages)

Milo: "That kid is definitely interesting."

Max: "But he's cool."

Francis: "He may be eccentric, but in a good way."

Sonny: "After everything he's done for us, he's definitely proved he's worth it."

Francis: "Damn right." (smiles) "I'm glad I thought about him when we had computer issues."

Sonny: "Me, too. He is definitely one of us."

Johnny: "That he is."

Sonny: "Being he won't be joining us, what do you all say we get back to our drinks?"

(They all nod in agreement. They can't help but smile when Spinelli makes his appearance into the living room and walks upstairs with a bag of chips and an orange soda in hand)

*****PCPD*****

(In Mac's office, he's at his desk with Dante sitting across)

Dante: (sighs) "I gotta tell you. It's been a crazy couple of days. With Lucky's death to Jason's involvement to everything else."

Mac: "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that it was Jason who took care of Spencer, considering what our detective did to Elizabeth."

Dante: "I don't condone that kind of violence. However, I don't blame Jason on defending Elizabeth. Lucky was in the process of killing her when Jason arrived. As much as I'm sure Jason enjoyed ending Lucky's life, I choose to believe that he didn't truly want to. Did he want to kick Spencer's ass? Oh, hell yes. But kill? That I'm not sure on."

Mac: "Lucky knew that, had he survived, he would've faced jail time and had been fired from the force. His record would not have been pretty."

Dante: (sighs) "I-I just…I just can't believe I didn't know about his abuse towards Elizabeth. I WAS Lucky's friend, hell, his partner. I didn't suspect anything until Morgan made the complaint here at the station."

Mac: (nods) "Sounds like he was very good at covering his tracks. Don't worry, Dante, I didn't suspect anything, either. If you feel you're to blame, then I am, too."

Dante: (confused) "But, Mac, you didn't work with him every day."

Mac: (shrugs) "Maybe not, but I'm your boss. It was my job to know about stuff like this. I guess Spencer was very good at hiding things."

Dante: (scoffs) "I guess." (shakes his head) "It didn't help his case on what happened in his childhood. That's gotta suck that Luke did that to him."

Mac: "He may have had a temper, but that's no reason to go after a woman. He should have gone to therapy for it. But I'm going to guess he never did."

Dante: "Probably not." (curious face) "On another note, did you ever find out who deleted that file on Spencer? I know it wasn't me."

(Mac shakes his head in frustration)

Mac: "No, I didn't. Truthfully, though? If Sonny and Jason hired a hacker, it wouldn't surprise me in the least that they had him delete it."

Dante: (raises his eyebrows) "I see your point. They do have a tendency of getting rid of important police files."

Mac: (scoffs incredulously) "What's worse is no matter who we hire to stop it, their hackers are better." (sighs deeply) "This may not be the best decision, but being Lucky's gone and the file is gone, I'm going to let the file subject rest."

Dante: "For good?"

Mac: (nods) "Yeah. There's no point in continuing to try finding it."

Dante: "I see your point."

Mac: "Now, we move onto the next case."

Dante: (nods) "No problem."

**Chapter 63 Done**


	64. Chapter 64

**Thank you to those who take the time to review. I appreciate it. Here's the next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life**

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 64**

*****The Next Day*****

(Being they realized they had never gone out together before, Jason and Elizabeth, Emily and Dante, and Abby and Johnny made a date together. As 'The Pier' became known as the most popular place in town besides Kelly's, everyone went there. A round of beers were ordered while everyone sat down. Jason, Dante, and Johnny combined two square tables together so it'd be considered one table)

Emily: "I'm so glad we all decided to do this."

Liz: "I don't think we've all gone out together before."

Dante: (shakes his head) "No, we haven't. Lucky was always here and Jason was considered the outsider."

Johnny: "No offense to Lucky, but there always seemed to be drama when he was involved."

Liz: (nods) "No, you're right, Johnny. There was. That's one thing I didn't like."

Abby: (smiles) "For what it's worth, Jason, we're glad you're here."

Dante: "We are. I hope there's many more nights like this."

Jason: (nods) "Thank you. I admit that I wish I could have hung out with you guys more before tonight. However, you know Spencer and I disliked each other."

(Elizabeth rests her hand over her fiancés and smiles at him in comfort before speaking to everyone)

Liz: "What matters now is we're all together like this. I don't want to think about what could have been. Jason is officially part of our group and I have no plans to let him leave."

Dante: (nods) "Agreed."

Emily: "Hear hear."

(They all clink their beer bottles before taking a drink. Dante and Emily smile at each other, causing them to smile at the others)

Emily: "Dante and I have news we would like to share."

Abby: "Good news I take it?"

Dante: "Yep."

(Johnny and Abby face each other and smile)

Johnny: "So do we."

(Elizabeth and Jason laugh before speaking)

Liz: "Funny you should say that…"

Jason: "Because we have good news, too."

Johnny: "Okay, Dante, you go first."

(Dante and Emily smile happily at each other before Emily shows everyone her ring finger)

Emily: "Dante proposed the other night and I said yes."

(Everyone offers their congratulations)

Johnny: (jokingly) "Took you long enough, Falconeri. You've only been dating and living together for how long?"

Dante: (laughs) "Hey! You're one to talk! You and Abby have been together for a few years now. When are you taking the next step?"

Abby: (clears her throat & smiles) "We did."

(Everyone looks at her in confusion until Johnny clarifies)

Johnny: "Abby and I are officially living together. We decided to the other night."

Emily: (smirks) "Aw, I guess that's your big news, huh?"

Abby: (nods) "Yes."

Johnny: (guiltily) "I think it's safe to say that step has been a long time coming."

Abby: "It was a step we made together, babe. I have no regrets."

(Johnny smiles in relief at his girl's words)

Johnny: "Thank you for saying that and I agree."

Liz: "Whatever step you two take together will always be the right one. Don't let anyone tell you different." (smiles) "For the record, I couldn't be happier for you two. You guys deserve it."

Jason: "Same goes for Dante and Emily. You guys did good."

Dante: (nods) "Thanks, man."

Johnny: (nods) "Thank you."

Emily: "Now, the only thing that's missing is good news from Jason and Elizabeth."

(Jason and Elizabeth couldn't help the smile from forming at Emily's words. When Emily noticed this, she folds her arms and smiles playfully)

Emily: "Okay, you two. Spill it."

Dante: (chuckles) "I think she meant it's up to you, of course."

(Jason and Elizabeth face each other)

Liz: "Should we?"

Jason: (nods) "I'm game if you are."

(Johnny couldn't help but make a guess)

Johnny: "You're pregnant."

(Jason and Elizabeth grow horrified, causing everyone to burst out laughing)

Johnny: (guiltily) "Sorry, my bad. I thought that's what it was."

Jason: (glares at Johnny) "No, dumbass. We're not pregnant."

Liz: (smiles happily) "But we are engaged and couldn't be more thrilled."

Abby: (playfully rolls her eyes) "Boy, were you wrong, O'Brien."

Johnny: (groans) "I can see that."

Emily: (smiles) "Congrats, girl. Looks like we all got our happy ending."

Liz: (chuckles) "Indeed. Congrats, girl."

Emily: (nods & smiles) "Same to you."

Liz: (to Abby) "Congrats, my friend."

Abby: (smiles) "Thank you. All three of us did well."

Emily: "Everything worked out the way it should have."

(The three ladies all laugh as they embrace each other. They all decided to celebrate by ordering another round and playing games)

*****Audrey's House*****

(After hearing a knock at the front door, Audrey goes to answer it. She's caught off-guard by her visitor)

Audrey: "Sonny. Well, this is a surprise."

Sonny: "I know it's a little late. I was hoping we could talk."

Audrey: "Oh, it's not too late. I just wasn't expecting you. Then again, I don't remember the last time you paid me a visit. Is everything okay?"

Sonny: (nods) "Yep, everything is fine. Like you said, it's been awhile since we last chatted. I thought we could catch up. If I'm imposing, please tell me. I won't be mad."

Audrey: (chuckles) "Come in, Sonny. I was just watching a little TV. Let's chitchat."

Sonny: (chuckles) "Okay."

(Audrey shuts the door behind Sonny and the two sit on the couch)

Audrey: "I hear congratulations are in order. From what Elizabeth has said, you and Kate Howard are doing well."

Sonny: (nods) "We are, yes. Thank you. How are Elizabeth and Jason doing? Last I heard, he was going to propose."

Audrey: "He was, indeed. He is planning on using a ring that's been in my family for generations. Elizabeth has always wanted that ring as her engagement ring. When he's going to actually pop the question, I'm not sure. But, I'm sure he'll do it very soon if he hasn't done it already."

Sonny: "Them being together has been a long time coming. If it wasn't for Spencer, they would've been together all along."

Audrey: "What matters is they're together now. How are things your way?"

Sonny: (smiles) "Things couldn't be better. I've got a great woman who puts up with me. I love her to death."

Audrey: "From what I hear, she's very nice."

Sonny: "She is indeed. She can be fierce when she wants to be and sweet as can be when she wants to be."

Audrey: (nods & smiles) "I'm very happy for you, Sonny."

Sonny: "Thank you, Audrey."

Audrey: "How's your business going?"

Sonny: (raises his eyebrows) "Do you really want to know?"

Audrey: "Do I like what it entails? Not really. Neither does Elizabeth. But I'm happy it's legal."

Sonny: "I will admit there are some parts that aren't."

Audrey: "I'm surprised you told me that."

Sonny: "I am in the same boat as Jason. I would never lie to you or Elizabeth. If you wanted the truth, we would tell you. We'd just warn you that you wouldn't like it."

Audrey: (nods) "I understand. Like Elizabeth, I choose to believe that you don't do anything bad without a good reason."

Sonny: "That we can promise you we do. We don't like to hurt anyone unless we're given a reason or they hurt us first."

Audrey: "I heard you encountered Monica at the hospital on a few occasions."

(Sonny groans as he shakes his head in annoyance)

Sonny: "I can't stand that woman and her holier than though attitude."

Audrey: (chuckles) "Trust me. I'm not too fond of her, either. I put up with her because she's the Chief of Staff."

Sonny: "I hate her treatment towards Jason."

Audrey: "If I remember correctly, she doesn't like his job profession."

Sonny: "No job is perfect. She has made it known she doesn't support him or his career choices. She also told Kate she's surprised she's with me."

Audrey: (raises her eyebrows) "Ooh, I imagine Kate told her off."

Sonny: (chuckles) "Oh, she did. She basically told Monica to mind her own damn business and that she loves me."

Audrey: "I will admit that Monica does a great job at the hospital. It's just her personal life I have issues with."

Sonny: "Monica and I will never see eye to eye on things." (curiously) "Does Alan share Monica's point of view regarding Jason?"

Audrey: (sighs) "I wanna say he is kinda in the middle. He doesn't like Jason's profession. However, he does love his son. He won't choose between Monica and Jason, though."

Sonny: (nods) "Kinda sad on that, but oh well."

Audrey: "It is sad on that, indeed."

Sonny: "Well, I will leave you be."

(Sonny gets up from the couch, causing Audrey to do the same)

Audrey: (smiles) "Thank you for stopping by. I enjoyed our visit."

Sonny: "Me, too."

(They share a hug before Audrey speaks)

Audrey: "Don't be a stranger now."

Sonny: (chuckles) "I won't."

(Audrey shuts the door behind him and smiles in satisfaction)

Audrey: "Everything is as it should be."

*****The Next Day*****

(At Kelly's, Audrey, Elizabeth, and Jason are sitting at a table next to the front door. Elizabeth suggested they have a late lunch. Audrey had a feeling her granddaughter had news to share. They all get waters as a beverage. Elizabeth and Jason are seated next to each other closer to the front door. Audrey is sensing they wanna tell her something)

Audrey: "So, as much as I enjoy having lunch with you two, I'm getting the feeling there's more to this visit."

(The couple couldn't help the smile from forming at Audrey's choice of words)

Liz: "You would be right, Gram. First off, I wanted to thank you for supporting my relationship with Jason."

Audrey: "He's a fine young man who treats you well. I have nothing against him."

Jason: (nods) "Thank you, Audrey. I love your granddaughter more than my own life. I would die protecting her. My men love her, as well, and get along fine with her. Besides, they know if they had issues with her, there'd be hell to pay. That being said, in all the years Elizabeth has been in my life, they've liked her."

Audrey: "I'm glad. I've never had any issues with them, either. They are honorable young men."

Liz: (smiles) "They've always been very good to me."

Jason: "I'm glad."

(They all order lunch, which they enjoy. After the food is taken care of, they engage in more conversation)

Liz: "I wanted to thank you for always being there for me throughout the years, Gram. I feel you are my true parent as you love me unconditionally. My parents always judged me and I've always felt they never truly cared. I may be wrong on that, but it's how I feel."

Audrey: (sighs) "I know Jeff is my son and while I do love him, I'm not happy with how he's treated you. I've made that known to him over the years. We haven't spoken much because of it. He has his life and I have mine, I guess."

Liz: "I've been with you since I was 15 and I've enjoyed your guiding me through life very much. I know it's mean of me to say this, but I don't consider Jeff my family. He never treated me as such as he expected me to be perfect or close to it.

Jason: "He's an asshole who needs to have his head examined because you're perfect in every way. If you ever doubt that, you come to me or Audrey."

Liz: (chuckles) "I highly doubt I'm perfect, but thank you for saying so."

Jason: "Well, to me you are, baby."

Liz: (laughs) "Anyways, there is a reason why Jason and I asked you out to lunch. I know we're a few days late as we celebrated with friends yesterday."

Audrey: (smiles) "Well, tell me now."

(Jason and Elizabeth smile at each other before facing the older woman)

Liz: "Jason asked me to marry him the other night with the ring that's been in the family for years. I was happy regarding the ring and said yes."

Audrey: (smiles) "I'm glad he makes you happy, dear. I can tell he does by the grin you always have on your face when you're around him or when you talk about him."

Liz: (nods) "I'm very happy, Gram. I didn't think it was possible to be this happy. I owe it all to this man."

Jason: "The same goes for me, as well. I've never known happiness until I fell in love with your granddaughter. She makes me want to be a better man."

Audrey: "Oh, Jason, you are just fine. But, yes, I understand what you mean. You have always treated Elizabeth well. I appreciated that." (chuckles) "As for asking her to marry you, I was wondering when that was going to happen. Even when she was with Lucky, I knew her heart belonged to you. How do I know that? Because she was always so comfortable with you. I noticed she wasn't always like that with Lucky. We don't have to worry about that now. I'm so happy for you two. You finally got your happily ever after."

Liz: (giggles) "We did, indeed."

Jason: "We couldn't be happier."

(All three were happy with the outcome on everything. Audrey grows concerned)

Audrey: "Oh, dear. I just realized that I had a prior commitment that I completely forgot about at the hospital. Will I upset you two if I leave?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, Gram, you won't. Thank you for coming. We appreciate it."

Jason: "Take care, Audrey."

(Audrey gives them both a hug before departing)

Liz: "Do you have work?"

Jason: "I'll go in later. I want to spend more time with you."

Liz: (smirks) "Do you want to go play pool at your place?"

Jason: "Think you can beat me?"

Liz: (nods) "I can sure try."

(Jason gets up from his chair as Elizabeth does the same. They grab their coats that were on their chairs and put them on. Afterwards, they walk out of the café and are shocked to bump into the person in front of them)

Jason: (stutters) "M-Mom."

Liz: (surprised) "Monica."

Monica: (sighs) "Jason."

**Chapter 64 Done**


	65. Chapter 65

**First off, my apologies on not updating on Tuesday. We had Xmas on my mom's side of the family. Then yesterday (Fri) I had to work 11 hours and I was super exhausted when I got home. Here is the next chapter. Monica in this chapter isn't your typical mother and you'll see why. I wanted to thank you to those who were kind in reviewing. I appreciate it. Enjoy this next chapter.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Chapter 65**

*****Outside Kelly's*****

(Jason was shocked beyond belief that he bumped into his mother. He hadn't really seen her in the longest time. Sure, they lived in the same town so they were bound to see each other. If Jason were honest with himself, he didn't go out of his way to see her. There was too much bad blood there. Jason loved his mother no matter what. He just didn't appreciate the fact that she didn't support his choices in life)

(He has worked for Sonny for as long as he can remember. He enjoyed it and he got a rush from doing it. Monica never thought Sonny was good enough. She also didn't like that, in the business, people were killed. Jason and Sonny tried to explain that they only hurt others who inflicted pain on them. Monica didn't give a shit. It was still murder. The two men gave up on defending themselves)

(Elizabeth wasn't really close to Monica aside from the small chat when Audrey was involved. Elizabeth had been patiently waiting for the time to come to have a reason to give the 'perfect' Chief of Staff her two cents. Elizabeth had a feeling she was about to have her chance)

(Elizabeth glanced between the mother and son. She debated whether to speak, but held her tongue for the moment. Monica made the first move)

Monica: "Jason."

Jason: "Monica."

Monica: "You used to call me 'Mom."

(Jason fidgets nervously before speaking)

Jason: "Yeah, well, that was before…you actually acted like my mother." (scoffs) "But that's been years."

(Monica briefly looks around before facing Jason again)

Monica: (sighs) "You will always be my son, Jason. I'm sorry that I haven't been a very good mother to you lately."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "You mean since I started working for Sonny?"

Monica: (sighs deeply) "Oh, Jason. You could have done so much more with your life had you chosen a different career path. You still could, you know? It's not too late. You're young."

Jason: "But, then I wouldn't be happy. Working for Sonny, my job, it gives me pleasure. For the record, Sonny's never pressured me to work for him. I chose that on my own."

(Monica raises her hands to her sides in frustration)

Monica: "For Christ's sake, Jason! You kill people for a living! You take people's lives! Why in the hell would I support you on that?!"

Jason: (raises his voice) "Because I'm your son! Even though you don't like my choices, I thought you'd at least respect them!"

Monica: (scoffs incredulously) "I will never respect your choices to kill people like Saint Corinthos does! Forget it!"

Jason: (angrily nods) "And you wonder why I don't talk to you much!"

Monica: "I will always love you, Jason. But I will NEVER support your choices where Corinthos is concerned."

Jason: "What does Dad think?"

Monica: "He doesn't talk much about it. He's neutral. He won't take sides."

Jason: "At least he's willing to go listen to reason…unlike you."

(Monica shakes her head in disbelief as she walks in a circle)

Monica: "I swear, the hospital must have switched you with my real son at birth. He would never have chosen the mob as a job."

(Jason tries not to show his hurt state at her harmful words. Before Jason can respond, Elizabeth speaks. She had enough! Someone needed to get Monica off her high horse)

Liz: (points at Monica & shouts) "You bitch! How dare you speak to your son like that! He may not be perfect to you, but he sure as hell is perfect to me! He protects those he loves with his life! Ask anyone who knows Jason! If he has any faults he loves too much without expecting anything in return! But NO! You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself! No wonder Jason doesn't go the extra mile for you! I wouldn't, either! If you want to know why your own son doesn't try talking to you more, look in the damn mirror! I guess we can't be as perfect as Saint Monica, now can we?!"

(Monica is shocked at the way the young woman just spoke to her. No one has ever said anything like that to her before. Wow! Monica scoffs incredulously before speaking)

Monica: "How dare you! You little bitch! Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?! No wonder Jeff Webber practically disowned you! You're just as horrible as he used to say you were!"

(Elizabeth can't take anymore of Monica's holier than thou attitude! Without thinking, Elizabeth slaps Monica across the face and screams)

Liz: "GO TO HELL!"

(Monica holds her hurt face before attempting to get payback. Jason grabs Monica's hand in time before she can slap Elizabeth. He stares at Monica straight in the eyes with a dark tone)

Jason: "If you think you're going to hurt the woman I love, forget it. I don't give a shit that you're my mother. I better not hear of you hurting her or getting revenge. Then you really will regret being related to me. As of right now, consider us not related. I don't know you and I don't want to know you. Now, get the hell out of my sight, you fucking bitch."

Monica: (laughs incredulously) "You will regret saying that to me."

Jason: (shakes his head) "After what you said to the woman I love, not a chance. I'm done with you."

(Monica scoffs in disbelief as she walks away. Jason and Elizabeth face each other in sadness)

Jason: "I'm sorry for what she said to you."

Liz: (shakes her head) "I'm not worried. I haven't heard any worse from my own father years ago. I haven't spoken to him in years and I plan on keeping it that way. He thinks I'm a disappointment and I think he's an asshole. As for your mother, I couldn't care less." (smiles) "Thanks for defending me when I slapped her. She just pissed me off."

Jason: (serious tone) "No one will ever be able to hurt you, not as long as I'm around."

(Elizabeth tenderly touches his cheek with her hand and smiles)

Liz: "We'll protect each other."

(They kiss each other on the lips before going through a little stroll around the park)

*****Hours Later*****

(Sonny decided to have a fun night at his place. He invited everyone….Johnny and Abby, Emily and Dante, Jason and Elizabeth, Kate, Spinelli, and all of the guards. Sonny asked Audrey, but she had to work at GH. First, they decided on charades. The teams were Sonny, Kate, Jason, Elizabeth, Dante, and Emily against Johnny, Abby, Francis, Milo, Max, and Spinelli. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Spinelli's excitedness during the game. They were so glad he was having fun)

(The next game was apples to apples. The men knew they'd be horrible at it as the ladies had more experience. The ladies couldn't help but smirk as they kicked the men's asses)

Emily: (giggles) "I gotta tell you, babe. I thought you'd be a little better at this."

Dante: (groans) "I can't believe I suck at this game. I honestly didn't think it was possible."

Jason: (rolls his eyes) "We're good at our jobs and other games. However, when it comes to this game, we couldn't save our life with it."

Sonny: "Ha! Even Spinelli isn't doing good and he's a computer hacker! How sad is that?"

Spinelli: (sighs sadly) "I'm sorry, Godfather. I can do many things. Unfortunately, I'm no match for this game."

Liz: (smiles) "That's okay, Spinelli. We're all having fun." (smirks) "Even if we are kicking your ass at it."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Funny, Webber."

(They peck each other on the lips, causing Emily to speak up)

Emily: "Hey! No kissing the enemy!"

(They all laugh in response. Sonny asks if everyone is hungry. When the majority of the gang says yes, Sonny smiles. He loved making his famous dishes for others. When he asked for suggestions, he was told to make it a surprise. He decided on Tuna Hotdish. He added peas, corn, and some green beans to make it more filling. When supper was done, everyone was happy to dig in. All of Sonny's guests gave their thanks at the wonderful meal in front of them. Sonny was very glad everyone enjoyed the dish)

*****Hours Later*****

(Aside from Kate, everyone had gone home for the night. Kate and Sonny decided to have a movie night. Sonny asked Kate to stay the night with him and she happily accepted. As for Dante and Emily, they decided to watch their favorite shows off their DVR. Johnny helped Abby move more of her things to his apartment. The guards decided to have a few beers in Sonny's family room and have good conversation)

(Jason and Elizabeth are at their penthouse. After taking off their coats, he smiles at his love and takes her in his arms. It felt so good to hold her. She chuckles softly as she speaks)

Liz: "Have I ever told you I love being in your arms?"

Jason: (chuckles) "I'm glad. This is one of the things I treasure…us like this."

Liz: "Have I told you how much I love you? You're my rock, my soulmate, my everything. I can't imagine life without you in it, Jay."

(Jay looks her in the eyes and smiles tenderly)

Jason: "I love you more each day, if that is even possible. You're my angel, a gift from God, someone I'll cherish forever."

Liz: "I can't wait until we are officially husband and wife."

Jason: "I'm with you every step of the way on the planning."

Liz: (laughs) "I never would've pictured that from you."

Jason: "With you, baby, everything is always an adventure."

Liz: (nods) "Same here." (smiles) "Ready to start planning?"

Jason: "Whenever you are."

**Chapter 65 Done**

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't very long. To be honest, I used all of my ideas for this story already, so some of these chapters are really filler ones so Liason get their HEA. The way my outline was supposed to go, the story would've been done a while ago, but I thought of more ideas on it. I didn't want the same ending as 'Because of You' so that's why I changed the ending. I hope I have done this story justice so far. I know this chapter probably didn't end the way you would've liked. I felt the story is ready to end. Next chapter is the Epilogue and will take place 2 years into the future. Thank you for the feedback you have given on this story so far. Please enjoy the final chapter and kindly review if you have a minute. Thanks. The epilogue will either be posted on Tuesday the 31st or probably Wednesday the 1st. So far, I have Tues/Wed off from work due to New Years. You know I'll update when I can. Take care.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Thanks for the comments as always. There is something wrong with the site because I'm able to send pms to people but I don't receive any notifications that I got a message if anyone responds. I respond to all the reviews via pm but I don't know if you guys/gals received them. If that's the case, please know I appreciate all your comments and would love to thank you personally if I could. If the site doesn't fix their problem, I'll just thank you in the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter and don't forget the ****Author's Note at the bottom.**

**Title: Bring Me to Life **

**Summary: What started as a good relationship turns ugly when Lucky discovers a secret that Elizabeth has never told anyone and uses that to keep her away from Jason. Lucky turns more violent when he blackmails her to stay in the relationship. Will Jason uncover the secret in time and rescue the woman he loves from her tormentor before it's too late? AH. Rated 'M' for violence/sex/language.**

**Epilogue**

(Emily and Elizabeth never thought they'd be pregnant at the same time. Sure, they thought it'd be cool to have kids around the same age. Jason and Elizabeth's son, Jacob Martin, was just under two years old. Dante and Emily chose to enjoy married life for a bit until the Morgan's were expecting again and the Falconeri's were surprised by their own discovery. Emily's been off the pill for a few months. However, they assumed they wouldn't get pregnant right away. They were wrong. Both couples were at the Morgan's penthouse. The ladies are fast approaching their due date)

Liz: "Who knew we'd not only be pregnant at the same time, but almost be ready to pop."

Emily: (chuckles) "You're telling me. How is little Jake taking it?"

Liz: (nods) "He knows mommy has a baby in her belly. He gives my belly kisses and says 'baby'. Jason thinks it's adorable." (smiles) "Is Dante ready for the sleepless nights?"

Emily: (raises her eyebrows) "He claims he's ready. Guess we'll find out."

Dante: "Oh, yes. I'm definitely ready."

(The two women see Dante and Jason walking towards them from the kitchen. Dante and Jason take their girls in their arms from behind and kiss their cheeks)

Jason: "You get used to the sleepless nights. In fact, the exhaustion doesn't matter once you see your child's face."

(There's a knock at the front door, which Jason gets. He was happy to see Sonny, Audrey, Johnny, and Abby)

Jason: "We have company."

Liz: "The more the merrier." (smiles) "Hey, guys."

Sonny: "How are the mothers-to-be?"

Emily: "I'm ready to have this kid."

Liz: "A little uncomfortable." (to Abby) "How's married life?"

Abby: (nods) "Great. We're enjoying it." (smiles) "We're actually thinking in the next couple of months to start trying for a baby."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "I'm happy for you."

Emily: "Depending on when you get pregnant, maybe all of our kids will be close in age."

Abby: (chuckles) "That would be cool, wouldn't it?"

Liz: (giggles) "It would, indeed."

Audrey: "Do any of you two ladies need anything?"

Liz: "I'm okay, Gram."

Emily: "Same here. Thank you, though."

(Jason goes to Sonny and speaks)

Jason: "How is the wedding planning with Kate going?"

Sonny: (nods) "Good. I'm helping out when she requests it, but I think she's doing just fine. I want her to have the wedding of her dreams."

Johnny: (smiles) "She will because she's marrying the man of her dreams."

Jason: "I agree with O'Brien." (tilts his head) "Have you and Kate talked about having kids?"

Sonny: "To be honest, we're both dedicated to our careers. Besides, we plan on spoiling yours and Emily's kids rotten. And any children O'Brien and Abby have."

Jason: "Nothing wrong with that."

Johnny: "Nope. Not at all."

(Moments later, both Emily and Elizabeth look down in shock before facing each other)

Emily: (nervously) "Did your…?"

Liz: (apprehensively) "Water break? Uh-huh. Mine, too."

Emily: "Um….Dante!"

Liz: "Jason!"

(Jason and Dante rush to their ladies in concern)

Jason: "What's wrong?"

Dante: "What happened?"

Emily: "Oh, nothing much."

Liz": "Our water broke, that's all."

(Jason and Dante look at each other)

Jason: (smiles) "Are you ready to be a father?"

Dante: (nods) "Yep."

(Abby and Audrey help the mothers-to-be get ready for the hospital while Johnny and Sonny assists the men with going over the delivery plan. After that's finished, the fathers-to-be assist their wives to the hospital. Elizabeth wasn't as nervous with this labor as she knew what to expect. The only thing she was concerned about was Jake. However, Kate offered to watch the toddler. The gang appreciated that. Elizabeth had a relatively easy six-hour labor, while Emily's was a bit longer. After ten hours of labor, Emily gave birth to a baby boy. As much as Dante tried to fight it, his eyes were flooded with tears at seeing his son for the first time. He placed a kiss on Emily's head as the baby cooed in her arms)

(Emily and Dante smiled at each other and tenderly kissed before focusing on their son again. After a few months of debating on a name, they decided on Elijah Allen Falconeri)

(After Elizabeth successfully gave birth, her and Jason happily decided on Abigail Rose Morgan. The Morgan's were happy that their family was now complete….for the time being. Audrey took a sneak peek at her great granddaughter and her face lit up)

Audrey: (chuckles) "I can't decide who's more beautiful…you or Abigail."

Jason: "Abigail is beautiful, but her mother is radiant."

Liz: (chuckles) "Well, thank you. Did you call Kate to check on Jake?"

Jason: (nods) "Yep." (smirks) "She is spoiling our son, as usual."

Liz: (playfully rolls her eyes) "Of course."

Audrey: (smiles) "I'm so proud of you and Emily. You did amazing."

Jason: (smiles) "My angel delivered a little princess."

Audrey: (chuckles) "That she did."

Liz: (little sad) "Are you upset your mom wasn't involved with the delivery or anything concerning Jake and Abigail?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "No. Until she accepts our life or my profession and stops judging me, she's not a member of my family."

Liz: (sighs sadly) "I'm sorry, honey."

Jason: "I'm not. I have my true family…Sonny, Kate, Audrey, and everyone else that matters."

Audrey: "I'm proud of you, sweetie."

Jason: "Thank you."

(Audrey excuses herself to check on Emily and Dante. Jason and Elizabeth chat)

Liz: "No matter what happens in life, Jay, please know I will love you and be there for you."

Jason: "You're my heart and soul, Belle. That will never change. Even when we're old and gray."

Liz: (laughs) "Never a dull moment with us, is there?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "Nope. I don't want there to be, either."

Liz: "Me, either." (smiles) "I love you to the moon and back."

Jason: (grins) "I love you more, baby. You and our little family."

*********************THE END******************************

**Thank you for reading this story and for those who were kind in leaving feedback and the follows/favorites. I hope I did this story justice. I know some of you may be disappointed that Liason didn't have a wedding being they got engaged a few chapters ago. The way the story ended, I hope you're okay with it. I wrote the outline for this story a long time ago and I found I wanted to add a bit more to give our couple their true HEA. I'm focusing on other Liason stories so they're complete. Being my work life consumes me during the week, I'm only able to write on the weekends. Thank you to those who understand and continue to stay with me while I have time to write/post stories. I'm taking a break from fanfiction for awhile to catch up on my stories...some liason related and other fathoms. When it's time to post Liason, I will update my 'future liason stories update' so you don't miss the first chapter. You're welcome to PM me if you ever want to know how far I am on the liason stories. Thank you everyone. Hope to hear more from you.**


End file.
